Fairy Tail: The Pokemon Adventures
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Based on the Fairy Tail Series. I don't own either Fairy Tail or Pokemon. Characters from other series may appear in some episodes.
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Episode 1: The Beginning

_At the Hargeon Station... _

Natsu: (groans and moans in sickness)

Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild[3] and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail.[1] Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair;[2] Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf.[7] Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations.[8] His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.[2][9] Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,[2] black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[10] He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.[11] In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist.[12] Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes,[13][14] but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally.[15] He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain.[16] Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment.[18] Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza,[19] Laxus,[20] Mirajane,[21] and even Gildarts[22] (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild.[23] Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength.[24] Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight.[25 Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.[26] However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case.[27] As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy,[28] as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.[29] In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza's wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared.[30]

Conductor: Is he alright?

Happy: This happens all the time.

Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story.[6] Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too,[3] and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things.[7] He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects.[3][8] Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle.[3] This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back.[4][9] When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade,[10] to disguise himself in Edolas,[11] and when his parents gave him clothes, again in Edolas.[12] Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue).[2] He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him.

Charmander: Yeah!

Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, is Natsu's Pokemon partner. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas. However, it is found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. As shown in Pokémon Snap, Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food. He wears a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.

Happy: Anyway, we're here!

Natsu: We are...?

Charmander: Yeah! Look! We're in Hargeon Town!

Natsu: That's good...

Happy: Okay! Let's go!

Charmander: Right, Natsu?!

Together: Natsu?!

Natsu: (screams) Help, Happy and Charmander...!

Happy: Guess we have to save him...

Charmander: Right...

Together: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Magic Town... _

Lucy: Hm... What should we buy, Gardevoir?

Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.[3] However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails.[6] She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body.[3] Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in).[1] These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less.[4] Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.[5] Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.[3] She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.[7] Her Keystone is located around her neck. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[8] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.[4] She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.[9] However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.[10] Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,[11] unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.[12] Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.[13] Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.[14] Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends.

Gardevoir: No clue yet...

Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, is Lucy's Pokemon partner. Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.[1] Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas.

Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

Shop Keeper: Excuse me?!

Lucy: Hm?!

Shop Keeper: Do you want something?!

Gardevoir: We're just looking.

Shop Keeper: Well, I have this! (takes out ColorS Magic) ColorS Magic!

Lucy: How 'bout this one?!

Shop Keeper: Huh?!

Gardevoir: We'll buy this.

Shop Keeper: Ah... the Key of Nikora, the Canis Minor. You want to buy it?

Lucy: Yes, please.

Shop Keeper: Okay! Also, I have this! (takes out Gardevoirite)

Gardevoir: (gasps) That's my Megastone!

Lucy: We finally found it!

Shop Keeper: So, you want the Gardevoirite, too?

Together: Yes!

Shop Keeper: Than, it'll cause you 20,000 jewels each.

Together: 20,000 jewels each?!

Shop Keeper: Yup!

Gardevoir: (whispers) We can't pay that much!

Lucy: (whispers) I know... I have a plan... (poses sexually) Could you make the price fair?

Shop Keeper: Okay! How 'bout I'll make the price to 1,000 jewels for Nikora and make the Gardevoirite free?

Lucy: That's a deal!

Shop Keeper: Thank you!

Together: (leaves store)

Lucy: There! A necklace for the Gardevoirite! Here!

Gardevoir: (wears Gardevoirite) Thank you.

Lucy: You're welcome. (sighs)

Gardevoir: Something wrong?

Lucy: Well, is my sex appeal really worth it?

Gardevoir: I see... Sometimes, your sex appeal can have men with different reactions.

Lucy: You're right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?! Look at the size of the crowd.

Gardevoir: Hm... It seems important. Let's check it out.

Lucy: Right...

Female: Salamander! Salamander!

Bora: Settle down, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around.

Female: (cheering and screaming) Salamander!

Bora: (chuckles slightly) Anyway, I'm inviting all of you to my boat for a party!

Females: (screams) Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! You're the best!

Gardevoir: Hm...

Lucy: Wow...! Salamander...!

Gardevoir: Lucy! Hold yourself together! This is Charm Magic!

Lucy: Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander!

Gardevoir: Please, Lucy!

Natsu: Huh?! You're Salamander?!

Lucy: (gasps) Huh?!

Charmander: You're not the one were looking for.

Happy: Yeah...

Female 1: How dare you speak to Salamander like that?!

Female 2: Yeah! Apologize now!

Natsu: Hm...

Bora: Please. That's enough. Here.

Natsu: What's this?!

Bora: An autograph from me.

Natsu: Sorry, but no.

Charmander: We'll pass.

Females: Wha?! (attacks)

Natsu: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Gardevoir, use Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Got it! Moonblast!

Females: (screams) (runs)

Bora: My fans!

Natsu: Whew!

Happy: That was a close one!

Charmander: Yeah! Thanks for saving us!

Lucy: You're welcome! You must be hungry!

Natsu: Yeah... We haven't eat at all today.

Charmander: So, we're starving!

Happy: Me, too!

Gardevoir: Well, we'll get you some lunch at a diner!

Natsu: Really?!

Lucy: Of course!

Happy: Hooray!

Charmander: Let's go!

Lucy: Relax! (runs)

Gardevoir: And wait for us! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (eating) Mm-hmm!

Happy: (eating) This is delicious!

Charmander: (eating) Yeah!

Natsu: Thanks for sending us here!

Lucy: You're welcome...

Gardevoir: No problem... (sighs)

Lucy: Anyway, I'm a Mage myself!

Natsu: You are?!

Gardevoir: Yes.

Lucy: But, we didn't join a guild yet.

Happy: Really?!

Lucy: Really. But, I really want to join one because you can get information and get pay after a job well done!

Charmander: That's the reason?!

Gardevoir: Yeah... And she wants to be called a full-pledged Mage.

Natsu: Interesting.

Lucy: Anyway, who are you looking for?

Natsu: Oh! We're looking for Igneel, the Salamander!

Gardevoir: Hm... Do you mean an ordinary salamander?

Happy: No, no, no. We mean a dragon.

Together: A dragon?!

Natsu: Yup!

Lucy: That's why you're here?!

Happy: That's right!

Gardevoir: But, you wouldn't meet a dragon in the middle of town!

Natsu: Wha?!

Gardevoir: It's true.

Charmander: We came all the way here for nothing!

Happy: But, as long as we have food.

Natsu: Yeah!

Lucy: (gets up) Here. Me and Gardevoir are paying the lunch.

Gardevoir: Right...

Natsu: (kneels down) Thank you for your kindnes!

Happy: (kneels down) And saving us!

Charmander: (kneels down) And giving us something to eat!

Trio: Payment isn't needed!

Lucy: You're welcome...

Gardevoir: Yeah... No need to kneel.

Natsu: Could I ask you a favour?

Lucy: Um... Sure thing.

Gardevoir: What's your request?

Natsu: We need Salamander's autograph.

Lucy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: We don't need that!

Happy: Please?!

Charmander: Could you?!

Lucy: (sighs)

Gardevoir: Okay...

Natsu: Yahoo!

Happy: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: Okay! Okay!

Gardevoir: Calm down!

Lucy: We'll get it for you!

Natsu: Alright.

Together: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Park... _

Lucy: (reading Sorcerer Magazine) Hm?!

Gardevoir: That's Fairy Tail, right?

Lucy: Yeah! Let's see... It says that Fairy Tail is a guild that is known for being destructive and causes mayhem.

Gardevoir: Interesting. And look, there's Mirajane and Lopunny.

Lucy: Wow...! Pretty...! But, how does one become a member of Fairy Tail?

Gardevoir: No clue!

Bora: (jumps and lands) Hm!

Lucy: You again?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Bora: Please, please. I mean no harm.

Lucy: Are you sure?

Bora: Yes.

Gardevoir: Okay... We'll trust you...

Bora: Anyway, I'm a member to Fairy Tail.

Gardevoir: You are?!

Bora: Yes. If you two could come to my party, I'll tell you how to join Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Hm...

Gardevoir: Should we?

Lucy: Yeah...

Bora: Oh, that's good! Come to my boat tonight.

Together: Okay...

Bora: Right... I'll see you again. Ta-ta. (disappears)

Lucy: Finally, he's gone.

Gardevoir: Right...

Natsu: (hiding behind a bush) Hm...

Happy: (hiding behind bush) What's wrong?

Charmander: (hiding behind bush) There's something about this Salamander person that I don't like about.

Natsu: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Evening... _

Natsu: That's the boat.

Happy: Yup.

Charmander: It's huge!

Natsu: It is!

Female 1: Wow! Can't you believe it?!

Female 2: I can't! Salamander is part of Fairy Tail!

Female 3: Oh, that's risky! I heard they're destructive!

Female 4: And dangerous!

Females: (laughs)

Natsu: (growls)

Happy: That wasn't nice!

Charmander: Yeah! It makes us so mad!

Natsu: Yeah! Let's go to that party!

Charmander: Yeah! Time to crash this party!

Happy: Okay! Wait for me!

Natsu: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bora: Here's a toast everyone that had come to my party!

Everyone: Cheers!

Lucy: (wearing a red dress and a red ribbon on her head) Hm!

Bora: I'll get you something to drink.

Lucy: Okay! Huh?!

Bora: (puts Sleep Magic)

Gardevoir: Wait a minute! He's using Sleep Magic on your drink!

Lucy: What?! Let's confront him!

Gardevoir: Right!

_In Bora's Room... _

Together: (barges in) Hey, Bora!

Bora: Hm?!

Gardevoir: We saw you put Sleep Magic on Lucy's drink!

Lucy: What are you doing?!

Bora: (chuckles) (snaps finger)

Men appeared, carrying unconscious women.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What?!

Bora: You see, girls are my merchandise! I collect them all the time!

Gardevoir: (growls) That's selfish!

Bora: It is! Since you have discovered me, you'll be captured by force!

Gardevoir: No way!

Lucy: (takes out keys) Hm!

Bora: (slaps hands)

Lucy: (gasps) The keys!

Bora: Hm! (throws keys to sea)

Gardevoir: That's so rude!

Bora: Who cares?!

Gardevoir: You're not going to harm Lucy at my watch!

Lucy: Gardevoir... Yeah! You're the worst kind of Mage!

Gardevoir: Lucy's right! You just use magic to get what you want!

Bora: Hm! That's news to my ears!

Gardevoir: (growls)

Bora: (laughs) Huh?!

Natsu: (smashes in) Lucy!

Charmander: (smashes in) Gardevoir!

Happy: We're here to save you!

Bora: Wha?!

Happy: Hold on! (grabs Lucy and Gardevoir) (flies)

Lucy: (screams) This is so high up!

Happy: Don't worry! I'm not going to drop you!

Gardevoir: Okay!

Bora: (growls) (attacks)

Happy: (dodges)

Lucy and Gardevoir: (screams)

Gardevoir: Protect!

Lucy: Thanks!

Gardevoir: (nods head)

Natsu: Charmander, use Growl!

Charmander: Growl! (screams and echoes)

Everyone: (screams) This hurts my ears!

Bora: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Huh?!

Lucy: Something wrong?!

Happy: I forgot to tell you that I can fly for a short time!

Gardevoir: What?!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: Happy, you idiot!

Happy: Sorry!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: (screams) Geez... I feel sick already...

Bora: (laughs) You have motion sickness! Pathetic...

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: Huh?! There's one of the keys!

Gardevoir: Perfect! Open it!

Lucy: Key of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!

Aquarius (アクエリアス Akueriasu), "The Water Bearer" (宝瓶宮 Hōheikyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key was owned by Lucy Heartfilia until she sacrificed it in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King.[1] Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair, and large bust. She has blue eyes with no pupils. Aquarius wears dark blue bikini top. On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This design reflects her respective zodiac sign; "Aquarius" is often depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which a pouring stream of water emerges. Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. While other Celestial Spirits serve Lucy obediently, Aquarius is irritated by her. When summoned, Aquarius will either attack the opponent, Lucy, or both of them, depending on her mood.[2] Despite this, Aquarius does care for Lucy's well-being.[3] She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to whom she shows a completely different side of herself. Additionally, she threatens Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio lest Lucy become a "drowned corpse."[4] When Lucy is in her presence, Aquarius tends to make remarks about having a boyfriend since Lucy doesn't have one.[5] As time progresses, however, Aquarius' attitude toward Lucy becomes more lenient.[6]

Happy: Wow...!

Lucy: As you see, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage! Which means that I can open up the gates from an alternative world! Now Aquarius, attack the ship!

Aquarius: Hm! If you ever drop my key, I'll kill you!

Everyone: Sorry!

Aquarius: Good! Giant Wave Attack! (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (moans) Now, I'm not sick! Also, I'm a Mage and member of Fairy Tail!

Charmander: You shouldn't lied about being a member to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: And you're not him!

Bora: Okay! I'm not Salamander! I'm Bora! (attacks with flames)

Natsu: Uh-uh! (eats flames) Fire Dragon's Roar!

Bora: (screams) (passed out)

Gardevoir: He's the true Salamander!

Lucy: Yeah! But, how?!

Happy: You see, his lungs breathes fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the users body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to him by Igneel.

Charmander: Yeah!

Gardevoir: Wow...

Lucy: Amazing...

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bora: (screams) (disappears)

Natsu: Hm!

Gardevoir: Um...

Lucy: You destroyed part of the town!

Natsu: Sorry!

Happy: Our bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard: Take him away!

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Guard 2: You destroyed the town!

Guard 3: We'll be taking you to jail!

Charmander: Time to go!

Happy: Right!

Everyone: (runs)

Guard 4: Come back here!

Natsu: Hey, Lucy!

Lucy: Yeah?!

Natsu: Follow me!

Happy: We'll take you back to Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Okay!

Everyone: (laughing)


	2. Episode 2: Lucy's First Mission

Episode 2: Lucy's First Mission

_At Era... _

Council: The Fairy Tail Guild is full of idiots!

Council 2: Yeah!

Council 3: And destructive!

Siegrain: But, I think they're not idiots!

Council 4: Have you gone mad?!

Council 5: They're destructive!

Council: I know! But, they're a strong and competent guild. So, let's let them be for now.

Councils: Yes, sir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Here we are!

Charmander: Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild!

Gardevoir: This is it?!

Happy: Yup!

Natsu: (kicks door) HEY! WE HAVE RETURN, EVERYONE!

Male 1: Hey, you are in huge trouble! You know the damages of the town that you caused?!

Natsu: Yeah! Anyway, the ''Salamander'' that we found was fake!

Charmander: You lied to to us!

Male 1: What?!

Natsu: (kicks Mage)

Male 1: (screams)

Lucy: That wasn't nice!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Male 1: It wasn't my problem you can't find Salamander!

Natsu: (growls) That's it! I'm going to kill you!

Gray: Okay!

Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā), is an Ice-Make and Devil Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a member of Team Natsu and one of the main male protagonists.[3] Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.[4] After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair.[5] He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island.[6] His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.[7] Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.[8] Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.[9] After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.[10] He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,[11] the two are actually quite concerned about each other.[2][12] Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,[13] but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.[14][15] Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.[16][17]

Gray: Beartic, attack him!

Beartic: Right!

Beartic, the Freezing Pokemon, is Gray's Pokemon partner. Beartic is an ursine, quadruped creature capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters. He wears a blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beartic: Icy Wind!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Beartic: (dodges) Ha! Miss!

Natsu: (charges) Look, Gray! (holds Gray's black shorts)

Gray: Give that back, Natsu!

Charmander: You want it, come get us!

Gray: (growls)

Lucy: (screams) (covers eyes)

Gardevoir: Please put your clothes on! This is an inappropriate time to strip down naked!

Gray: Sorry about that. I'm Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy: (screams)

Cana: Looks like Gray has stripped again.

Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna)[1] is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks.[1] She is Gildarts Clive's daughter.[4] Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown,[5] black,[6] and, ultimately, plain brown.[7] Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.[5] Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail.[8] Cana has large brown eyes[5] and visibly long eyelashes; Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime.[9] She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined.[10] Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored,[1] are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors.[5] Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.[1][5] Around the time of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Cana wore a new outfit very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings.[11] Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts,[12][13] and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf.[14] While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the very beginning of the trial, she wore a dark, revealing bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops.[15] After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots.[16] After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard one, however, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial,[17] and short-heeled, dark sandals.[18] She also added three more metal bracelets, that circle her left wrist, to her standard jewelry.[19] Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers,[20] which are lavender,[13] and occasionally light blue, in color. Cana has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Often times, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel.[20] She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.[1] Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members.[21] She is very focused on the situation at hand. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she returned to drinking and even doubled her quantity.[1] In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership in dire situations, such as during the fight against Phantom Lord, and assesses situations in a logical manner.[22] She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or what their background may be.[23] In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S-Class Mage) and is rather tenacious, as shown when she attacked Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial battle.[24] However, the S-Class exam showed another side of her. She demonstrated a very selfish side, one which was willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This goal and selfishness of hers caused her to even put her own guildmates in peril. [25] This desperation actually stemmed from her desire to confess to her father.[26] However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify her mistake.[27] As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking and she was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, acting like an older sister figure to them.[28]

Sentret: Yeah!

Sentret, the Scout Pokemon, is Cana's Pokemon partner. Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in grasslands. She wears a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wait, again?!

Sentret: You see, Gray always strip at inappropriate times!

Cana: Yeah! So, this happens all the time!

Gardevoir: Oh...

Mirajane: (sighs) This always happens.

Gardevoir: Wait a minute!

Lucy: You're Mirajane and Lopunny!

Mirajane: Hi!

Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu)[5] is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card",[6] and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine.[7] She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied.[2][8] She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh.[2][9] Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.[7] Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.[2][3] Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.[10] When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu's return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape.[11] Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders.[12] Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing "Fairy" on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.[13] On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn't sport her accessories anymore.[14] After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries.[8] In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.[15] In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking[1] and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings.[16] She dislikes cockroaches.[1] She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot.[17]

Lopunny: That's right!

Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, is Mirajane's Pokemon partner. Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny is very proud of these ears, and never fails to groom them. If the ears are roughly handled, Lopunny will kick in retaliation. Its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears. It sheds its fur twice a year, and has a soft, fluffy coat in winter. Lopunny is a timid Pokémon that will cloak its body with its ears or spring away when it senses danger. As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. A full-power strike from Mega Lopunny's ears can crumple steel plates.[1] She wears a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, and the evolve form of Buneary. An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What are you two doing here?!

Mirajane: Well, we're part of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Lucy: That figures...

Mirajane: Anyway, you're going to join Fairy Tail?

Gardevoir: That's right.

Lopunny: Okay! Huh?!

Mirajane: What's wrong?!

Lopunny: Look out!

Mirajane: What?! Ow!

Lucy: Are you okay?!

Mirajane: Yeah! I'm used to it!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Elfman: Hey!

Together: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: What's with the commotion?!

Elfman Strauss (エルフマン・ストラウス Erufuman Sutorausu)[3] is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the brother of Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss.[4] Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.[5] His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.[6] In his younger years, Elfman didn't have the scar on his right eye and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut.[7] After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman's attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" (一番),[1] and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines.[8] Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees.[9] Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji,[10] and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining bare-chested.[11] Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his Take Over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare,[12] and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges.[13] When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes.[14] Some time ago, Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his, which was under-appreciated by many members at the time, became quite useful for his younger sister Lisanna and Natsu though, as he looked after Happy's egg before it hatched. After Lisanna's supposed death, Elfman's personality changed drastically. He sought to become stronger in order to protect his sister, Mirajane.[15] He considers himself the strong-willed and proud powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He is very self-conscious about his manliness and always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself and as a guide for others to follow.[16] He also scowled at Jet and Droy of Team Shadow Gear for putting Levy in danger during their mission and also -on their part- failing to show pride as men.[17] Despite his huge ego, he is always very kind, loving and protective of his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, going to great lengths to protect them from any sort of danger, even threatening S-Class Mages or people who may even be stronger than himself, such as Bacchus.[18] As a child, when he lost his parakeet as a child he searched for it for a whole week, but found a different one.[19]

Aggron: It's too noisy!

Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon, is Elfman's Pokemon partner. Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank.[1] A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it. The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large mountain as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age. He wears a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: You should use your fists to show your manhood!

Aggron: Yeah! That's the way...!

Together: To be men!

Loke: (sighs) Calm down, Elfman. It's rude to shout.

Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail[2] who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Leo (レオ Reo), who is known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.[1][3] As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane.[4] It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme.[5] Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica's Celestial Spirit.[4] While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings;[1][3] later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring.[6] His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back.[7] Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as a boyfriend".[3] While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.[1][8] Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front,[9] with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area.[10] As a Celestial Spirit, Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime)[11] around the neck, plus dark shoes.[12][13] When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief.[14] As Gray Fullbuster's partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt inscribed with "Manage" on the chest area and a "Leo The Lion" symbol in the bottom right of the T-shirt, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals.[15] Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine.[16] When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed.[17] Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him.[3] Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation. [18]

Litleo: Right.

Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon, is Loke's Pokemon partner. Litleo are quadruped, feline Pokémon. They are mostly dark brown in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. They have a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Their eyes are circular with black irises and white pupils and sclera. There is a reddish orange tuft of fur between their ears. Each of their paws has three toes and a dark brown paw pad. Their tail ends in a pointed, teardrop shape. In battle, its tuft of fur radiates heat, and when up against a strong opponent, the temperature increases. When wild Litleo grow stronger, they leave the pack and begin to live alone. Litleo is a hot-blooded Pokémon that is quick to start fights. He wears a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Female 1: Wow...! You look beautiful!

Female 2: As usual, Loke!

Loke: Of course.

Female 1: And you're so cute! (pets Litleo)

Litleo: Thanks...

Loke: Ow.

Females: (gasps) Are you okay?!

Loke: Of course. I'm fine. I'll be fighting them.

Litleo: Right!

Females: Good luck!

Lucy: I'm crossing him off! There's no sane person around!

Gardevoir: Expect for Mirajane and Lopunny!

Elfman: Hm! Fight me!

Natsu and Gray: (attacks)

Lucy: They attack him that easy?!

Cana: Geez... I can't enjoy a simple drink with this noise. Hey! Cut it out!

Sentret: Or we'll attack!

Gray: Bring it!

Elfman: Oh, yeah!

Lucy: This is bad!

Gardevoir: Really bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Stop being childish!

Together: (screams) He's huge!

Donphan: Stop fighting at once!

Donphan, the Armor Pokemon, is Makarov's Pokemon partner. Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes. Donphan has the ability to curl up into a ball and violently roll around like a wheel. These rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house. Once it starts its rampage, it will be almost unstoppable. The anime shows that this ability is further used as a form of courtship. The male Donphan have rolling competitions to demonstrate to the females how tough they are. It has been demonstrated that Donphan has a keen sense of smell, capable of sniffing out a gem known as amberite. Donphan travels in herds with a ranking system. The larger its tusks, the higher its rank in the herd will be. It lives in rough, mountainous terrain. He wears a golden hat with a black Fairy Tail symbol.

Pokedex: Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful Tackle attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level.

Makarov: You are being childish!

Everyone: Sorry!

Lucy: (whimpering)

Makarov: Aw... we have a new recruit!

Gardevoir: Yes, sir!

Makarov: Sorry about this. (returns to normal)

Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild,[5] as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.[6] Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair.[3] He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area.[5] On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.[3] Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire with him wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back.[7] In Fighting Festival arc he was shown having a less formal attire where he wears a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and a black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he used a more casual high collared cape.[8] Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Hawaiian Shirt and black shorts.[9] Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.[10] He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down.[11] This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt.[12] However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild.[13][14] He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord.[15][16] He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off.[17] He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members.[18]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hi, Master!

Lucy: Master?!

Lopunny: Yup! He's the guild master of Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Makarov: That's correct! I may be small, but I can fight!

Donphan: Right!

Lucy: Huh?! But, Donphan has a golden hat with a symbol.

Makarov: That's because if the Pokemon belongs to the guild master, they have to wear a golden hat with the same symbol.

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (laughs) I guess I win, you guys!

Charmander: Yeah! (laughs)

Donphan: Rollout!

Natsu: (screams)

Charmander: That hurts...!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Lucy: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Donphan, gather everyone!

Donphan: Right! Everyone! Time for an important announcement!

Cana: (groans) I hate when he does this.

Sentret: Yeah...

Makarov: (jumps) Ow! (clears throat) Look at all these complaints from Era! This is getting ridiculous! But, who cares about this?! (puts in flames) (throws paper flames)

Natsu: (jumps) (eats)

Lucy: Huh?!

Makarov: Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!

Everyone: Yeah! (screams)

Lucy: (chuckles)

Gardevoir: (nods head) (chuckles)

Donphan: Right!

Female: Here! (puts pink Fairy Tail symbol on Lucy's left hand) That's it! And a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace for Gardevoir. (puts pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace on Gardevoir's neck)

Gardevoir: Thank you.

Lucy: Wow...! I can't believe we're part of Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Look, Natsu!

Gardevoir: We're part of Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Hm... Which job should we do first?

Charmander: No clue!

Together: They're ignoring us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Romeo: Makarov! Donphan!

Makarov: Huh?!

Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,[1] and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild.[2][3] When he first appears, Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.[4] Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild's stamp on his left shoulder.[2] Romeo's first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.[4] After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.[2] Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much.[5] He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself.[6] He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother.[7] After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild[8], and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later.[9] Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it.[10] Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee.[7]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: Is something wrong?!

Romeo: Have you seen my dad?!

Makarov: No! Why?!

Romeo: I haven't seen him for a week!

Donphan: Calm down! Maybe he's lost!

Romeo: I'm just worried about him!

Makarov: I know you are. Just wait patiently.

Donphan: Right! Macao can take care of himself! I know he will get home safely!

Romeo: Okay... If you say so...

Natsu: (growls)

Lucy: Natsu?! What's got into you?!

Gardevoir: Wait!

Mirajane: (sighs)

Lopunny: Not this again.

Lucy: Again?!

Mirajane: Well, Natsu was adopted by Igneel, the Salamander.

Gardevoir: Really?

Lopunny: Yeah... But, Igneel disappears one day and never return.

Mirajane: So, Natsu really want to meet Igneel someday.

Lucy: Poor Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Mount Hakobe... _

Natsu: (groans)

Happy: Sorry about this.

Charmander: Whenever we go to any transportation, Natsu will start his motion sickness.

Lucy: Really? Is he going to be alright?

Happy: Yup! Once we're off the wagon, Natsu will return to normal!

Charmander: Right!

Driver: I'm sorry! But, I can't go any further due to the storm!

Lucy: (opens doors) Oh, man! This is so cold!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Horologium!

Horologium: Yes?!

Horologium, "The Clock" (ホロロギウム Hororogiumu) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s." Little is known about his individual personality, as he almost only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them.[1][2]

Lucy: Let us in!

Horologium: Of course.

Gardevoir: Thank you.

Horologium: You're welcome.

Natsu: Hey, Lucy! Gardevoir! Are you alright?!

Horologium: She says ''We're fine. Let's just get this guy and get out of this storm!''.

Natsu: Right! Let's go!

Charmander: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Horologium: She says ''Why does Macao would take a job that involved a mountain?''.

Natsu: Because these mountains were inhabited by powerful creatures that Macao had to fight off, called Vulcans. Macao! Macao!

Happy: Where are you?!

Charmander: Speak for us!

Natsu: Huh?!

Horologium: She says ''Something wrong, Natsu?!''.

Natsu: There's a Vulcan!

Horologium: She says ''A Vulcan?! Now?!''.

Natsu: Yeah! (dodges)

Happy: This is bad!

Charmander: Really bad!

Natsu: (growls)

Vulcan: (sniffs) Hm?!

Lucy: Um... hi? (screams) Natsu! Happy!

Gardevoir: Charmander!

Together: Help us!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: We'll save you!

Happy: Wait for me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vulcan: (dances)

Lucy: He's dancing?!

Gardevoir: (sighs) That's good... I hope he doesn't eat us.

Lucy: Me, too!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: We're here to...!

Together: (screams) (falls and slip into ice)

Lucy: That was a pathetic entrance!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: Ow...!

Charmander: Sorry!

Lucy: But, do you know where's Macao?!

Vulcan: (points to cave)

Natsu: He's in here?!

Vulcan: (kicks Natsu and Charmander)

Natsu and Charmander: (screams) No fair! You trick us!

Lucy: Natsu! That's it! Gardevoir, it's time to Mega Evolve! (presses Keystone)

Gardevoir: Right! (transforms into Mega Form) Mega Gardevoir!

Lucy: Wow...! It works!

Gardevoir: It did!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Hey!

Lucy: Huh?!

Toshiro: Are you alright?!

Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World.[2][3] He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. In the Human World, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Before Tōshirō was a captain, his hair was not as spiky, with only a few spikes here and there. He also wore the standard Shinigami outfit, but with the addition of the 10th Division's insignia on the left breast of his outfit.[4] 17 months following Aizen's defeat, shortly after Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers, Tōshirō appears sporting a hairstyle similar to that before he became a Shinigami, and a long turquoise scarf.[5][6] His green sash has also changed to a thin chain, but still retains the star-like clip.[7] After training for an unspecified amount of time in preparation to fight the Wandenreich, Tōshirō's hair appears to have grown longer, his fringe now reaching down to his eyes despite being held up by a newly acquired bandanna. He also appears lankier than before, with his robes loosely hanging off of his body.[8] After being zombified by Giselle Gewelle, Hitsugaya's appearance changes dramatically. He now wears a white double-breasted trench coat with black lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side and which has a badge with a six-pointed cross on its left breast. He has a black belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy white pants, and white boots with furry black liners. He retains the thin chain holding his Zanpakutō's sheath around his upper torso.[9] Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school.[2] Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Tōshirō's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height.[10] Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. He does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jūshirō" and "Tōshirō" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries.[11]

Elsa: We're here to help!

Queen Elsa (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist. She will join the Disney Princess line-up, along with her sister making her the 13th Disney Princess and the first queen in the line-up.[2] Elsa was originally portrayed as a dramatic, evil, heartless, theatrical villain in early drafts of the film, akin to villains of Disney's past such as Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, and Ursula in The Little Mermaid, as well as being unrelated to Anna. However, as the film's development went into several problems story-wise, two major changes were made; the alteration of Elsa's moral role in the story, and her relationship with Anna. Once the two became sisters, the filmmakers felt it would open new possibilities for story elements, making the process of finalizing the completion of the Disney adaptation of The Snow Queen all the more accessible. Elsa's original portrayal as a villain depicted her as being a rogue cold-hearted tyrant who had an entire army of giant snowmen as henchmen (who would eventually be replaced by one giant snowman, Marshmallow), and was designed to resemble either Bette Midler (Georgette the poodle's voice actress) or the late singer Amy Winehouse, where she was depicted with spiky black or dark blue hair (and even blue-gray skin), a more angular body (as opposed to the final, heroic Elsa's rounder body) and constantly malicious smile, and wearing a clearly sinister-looking outfit made from live ermines; as opposed to having an innocent, angelic appearance and personality seen in the final film, and was originally going to be very hostile and bitter toward others about not wanting to contain her powers instead of being fearful and insecure about not wanting to appreciate her powers. However, this did not work out very well, as it would've been difficult for her to reform if she was an outright evil villain, and after listening to the song "Let It Go", intended to be Elsa's villain song when it was written, the writers realized that her motivations of self-empowerment and wanting to be herself were too positive to be expressed by a villain and did not fit the villain role, and as a result, instead of changing the lyrics they ended up changing the plot, and therefore the character was changed from a villainous role to a heroic role seen in the actual film (this may have also led to the creation of the film's real villain, Hans ). Following the casting of Idina Menzel, Elsa's characterization underwent several alterations. According to Menzel, she was originally scripted as a one-dimensional antagonist but was gradually revised as a more vulnerable, multifaceted figure. Menzel further described her character as "extremely complicated and misunderstood". Director Jennifer Lee stated that Elsa is largely driven by fear throughout the film. Producers identified the scene in which Elsa sings "Let It Go" as a pivotal point in the character's development, as the scene depicts her choice to "let go" of her fear of using her powers and be herself. Character design supervisor Bill Schwab said, "Before 'Let It Go', Elsa is really buttoned up, her hair is up—everything is perfect. During the song, she gives herself permission to be who she is and everything changes — her hair is more wild, her gown is magical. She's finally free — even if she is all alone." Lead writer Paul Briggs explained that Anna's support is what Elsa needs most when her secret is exposed. "The strength of the family bond is what makes this story so powerful because it's her sibling who's willing to look beyond her powers and stand between her and the world if that's what it takes." As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance, however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities — a trait that stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, although she was the more mature and reserved of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused her sister's death, Elsa had lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop. As a result, she chose isolation from everyone she cared about, including Anna, out of fear that she could hurt them and kept things to herself rather than communicate or be around anyone. From said concern, Elsa is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as Elsa always felt that she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them as safe as possible. As such, she felt that she could not truly rule a kingdom because of this flaw, although she tried her hardest to repress her abilities for the sake of the kingdom and to be a good ruler for Arendelle when her time came, thus gaining a great sense of responsibility at an early age. Often, although Elsa demonstrates her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's, she herself feels irritated from the restraints that she is forced into, most evidently on her coronation day when she was to become queen, even though she was very apprehensive from the threat of her wintry powers and simply be accepted for who she is. Growing up believing that her powers were unstable caused Elsa to cut off interaction with Anna, fearing that she could not control her powerful emotions with Anna around to spur them further. Despite her moral reasoning, she came off as aloof and cold towards anyone who wished to see her. Because Anna had to have the memories of Elsa's magic removed from her memory in order to stop Elsa's curse from damaging her mind and body beyond repair, Anna did not understand why Elsa's isolation was so dire and simply believed Elsa was uncaring. However, Elsa truly loved Anna and always wished to be with her whenever Anna asked — a chance Elsa greatly regretted refusing and was left in deep despair when Anna became the only family she had left. She also believes that she thinks she does not belong in Arendelle as she sees herself only as a force of destruction, implying that Elsa has low self-esteem towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes, despite others stating that she is not, to the point that she deliberately forces everyone away because she is a hazard towards them. However, during "Let It Go", Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, Elsa is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and being herself, Elsa abandons what others had wanted out of her, including her parents, so that she can be free to be herself. During this time, Elsa proves herself to be incredibly artistic and a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be and rejects her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom. Although she has a reclusive demeanor towards people, Elsa does possess a softer side; Elsa was more than willing to share some words with Anna as a form of comfort between the two and was seen speaking with dignitaries, hinting that she is not afraid to socialize with others but is at least open to it. She also displays a playful side to her personality several times, such as having a snowball fight with Anna in one of the promotional ads and sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton (who was a terrible dancer) into dancing with Anna during the ball. And despite her fear, Elsa shows to truly care about her family and her kingdom as more than just a position quite selflessly, as she was evidently frightened when she realizes that she had created a winter over her kingdom when she had tried so desperately to avoid them from the peril her powers could potentially bring. But due to the influence of her magic, Elsa does not like to confront things she had caused, for she has always believed she can only create winter, not remove it. After she conquers her fear and gains recognition from the kingdom, Elsa's personality becomes warm and playful once again, although still possessing her serene nature, as she happily attends ice-skating with Anna and the others, even helping Anna to ice skate without fear of freezing her as well as creating a snow cloud to help Olaf remain alive during summer. Interestingly enough, although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities than her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, she creates an ice rink for everyone to enjoy without hesitation. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, small nose and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent. Her face is the mirror image of her mother, as during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the Queen, albeit with a different hair color. In her pre-Snow Queen state, she wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun. Ever since the accident with Anna at age 8, Elsa wears white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wears longer, cyan gloves that go with her outfit. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor. Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers. Some of what her powers can do are seen throughout the film. In the beginning, she was able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water. Her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. It is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When the Duke's thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own. It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Duke's men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. This possibility could explain why she is able to create Olaf and Marshmallow. Theoretically, in having a mind of its own, it would make sense if the ice powers split part of its sentience off into these external shells created by Elsa, each of whom represent a certain aspect of Elsa's personality. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. The only way thought to conceal her powers is initially by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects. However, it's possible this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helps to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control all her life. Because it is her father, one of the few people she trusted, that claims that wearing them will stop her abilities, Elsa believes it to be true, so by wearing gloves she thinks truly stop her powers, as a result of said belief, they do. This is supported by the fact she is able to freeze through the hand shackles in Arendelle's prison cell, in her desperation to get away, proving that covering her hands does not actually stop her power, but rather, sheer force of will and belief. It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Elsa had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. One interesting thing to note is that when the animators were creating her character, and coming up with ways for her to use her abilities, they came up with a Signature Snowflake for her. This snowflake can be seen multiple times through out the film on almost everything she creates. Such instances are when she slams her foot into the ground to create the floor of her ice palace in "Let It Go", the pattern on the doors that led to the balcony of her ice palace, and it is the snowflake shown within the "O" of the film logo.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Oh, goodness! Now, Moonblast! (smashes cell)

Lucy: Good job!

Gardevoir: Thanks!

Lucy: Now, Key of the Golden Bull, Taurus!

Taurus: Oh, yeah!

Taurus (タウロス Taurosu), "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows,[1] and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.[2] Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.[2][1] During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part.[3] Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.[4] When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side.[5]

Taurus: Aw, Lucy and Gardevoir! You look very lovely as usual!

Lucy: Stop flirting and attack this Vulcan!

Taurus: Oh, right! Ram... Huh?!

Natsu: (charges) (jumps) (kicks Taurus)

Charmander: Scratch!

Taurus: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Taurus!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Natsu! Charmander!

Natsu: Oops!

Toshiro: (sighs) This is ridiculous! Hey! We're in a middle of a fight!

Natsu: Oh, right!

Toshiro: Elsa, freeze this creature with your ice!

Elsa: Got it! Take this! (freezes Vulcan's feet)

Gardevoir: Good! Huh?!

Vulcan: (frees itself and grabs Taurus's axe)

Natsu: Uh-oh! (dodges)

Charmander: This isn't fair!

Toshiro: Don't worry! (draws sword) (slashes)

Natsu: Great!

Elsa: Hm! We'll help!

Lucy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (melts axe) (eats) Now, time for Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Vulcan: (screams) (passed out)

Elsa: Great! The Vulcan has defeated!

Toshiro: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

Macao: (moans)

Everyone: That's Macao?!

Macao: What happened?

Everyone: (sighs)

_With Romeo... _

Romeo: (sighs) What should we do, Growlithe?

Growlithe: No idea.

Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, is Romeo's Pokemon partner. Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, as seen in the anime. Growlithe can be commonly found in grassy plains and near human settlements.

Pokedex: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Romeo: Huh?! Dad!

Macao: Hey, kiddo! I'm back!

Natsu: We save him!

Toshiro: Right.

Romeo: I'm glad that you're safe! (hugs Macao)

Macao: Of course! You can thank them!

Romeo: Thank you!

Growlithe: Yeah!

Natsu: No problem!

Romeo: Right! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

_In the Fairy Tail Guild... _

Toshiro: So, this is Fairy Tail?

Natsu: Yup!

Elsa: It's beautiful!

Lucy: Thanks!

Toshiro: Hm...

Natsu: Anyway, how did you two came here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Oh, right. You see, we have been sent here by a mysterious cloaked man.

Everyone: Eh?!

Elsa: It's true! We don't know who he is!

Makarov: Interesting...

Donphan: Someone with that power of magic must have been able to teleport someone to another world.

Makarov: Right!

Natsu: Don't worry! We'll find that cloaked man and get you home!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: Thank you for your kindness.

Elsa: Right. Thanks.

Everyone: You're welcome.

Toshiro: Huh?! Matsumoto?!

Rangiku: (groans) This is a tie, Cana...

Cana: Yeah... (groans)

Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While she was lieutenant under Isshin Kurosaki, her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a scarf, tied into a knot on her left shoulder.[3] Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.[4] She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the Human World, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rangiku sports a new hairstyle. It is shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face.[5] Her shihakushō also has a split in it, which runs along the length of her right leg.[6] Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.[7] In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be.[8] Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime Inoue feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the Human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.[2]

Toshiro: Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Matsumoto!

Rangiku: Huh? Oh, hey... Toshiro.

Toshiro: Have you've been drinking again?!

Rangiku: Maybe... (sits up)

Toshiro: You... You... You...!

Rangiku: Don't be mad! I was looking for you!

Toshiro: Oh, really?!

Rangiku: Really!

Cana: (sits up) She's right! She was here after you left!

Toshiro: Hm... You're lucky!

Rangiku: Whew!

Elsa: Anyway, we'll help you if you want!

Makarov: Of course! But, you need to be stamped.

Toshiro: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Stamper: Here! (puts orange Fairy Tail symbol on Rangiku's left breast)

Rangiku: Wow...! Look, Toshiro! It matches my hair!

Toshiro: (annoyed) Don't want to see it.

Stamper: There! (puts black Fairy Tail symbol on Toshiro's robe)

Toshiro: Hm...

Stamper: (puts light blue Fairy Tail symbol on Elsa's right hand)

Elsa: Wow...!

Trio: Thank you!

Stamper: No problem!

Gray: Hey, Toshiro and Elsa!

Together: Huh?

Gray: You should join my team!

Toshiro: Okay!

Elsa: Right!

Cana: And Rangiku?!

Rangiku: Yes?!

Cana: Join my team as a partner and drinking buddy!

Rangiku: Okay! It's a deal!

Toshiro: (growls) Matsumoto! (echoes)


	3. Episode 3: Everlue DAYBREAK

Episode 3: Everlue Daybreak

_In Lucy's Apartment... _

Lucy: (gets up) (yawns) Wake up, Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: (sits up) Huh? (gets up) Geez...

Lucy: I know... But, let's get some breakfast.

Gardevoir: Right. I'm starving.

Lucy: I know that! (chuckles)

Together: (screams) Natsu! Happy!

Gardevoir: Charmander!

Together: What are you doing in our apartment?!

Lucy: (kicks Natsu, Happy, and Charmander)

Natsu: Hey, why did you do that for?!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Because I'm surprise you came into my apartment!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: Geez... You see, use your common sense!

Gardevoir: This is invading our privacy!

Natsu: (thinking) She's a little harsh.

Charmander: (thinking) Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (scratches sofa) Wow... The sofa feels nice...

Charmander: Yeah... Perfect to sharpen my claws...

Gardevoir: (screams) Psychic!

Happy and Charmander: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Don't scratch the sofa! That's our property!

Happy: We're sorry!

Charmander: Very sorry!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Natsu: What's this?

Lucy: (screams) (kicks Natsu)

Natsu: Ow! That wasn't nice!

Lucy: Stop snooping around my stuff!

Natsu: Okay! Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Alright, all I want you to do is to have tea, say thanks, and go home, okay?!

Natsu: Geez... We're just here to see your apartment!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Geez...

Natsu: Anyway, could you tell me about your weird little celestial friends?!

Gardevoir: They're called Celestial Spirits!

Happy: But, how many do you have?!

Lucy: Well, we have six! The silver ones can be found in magic stores. I have Horologuim, Crux, and Lyra!

Gardevoir: But, the gold keys are rare! We have Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer!

Natsu: Cancer?!

Happy: A crab!

Charmander: Delicious!

Lucy: (sighs) Oh, I need to make a contract with my new Celestial Spirit. You could watch if you want.

Natsu: Okay!

Happy: Let it rip!

Lucy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Come out, Nikora!

Nikora: Yeah...

Plue[4] aka Nikora, "The Canis Minor" (ニコラ Nikora) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit[1] that has no obvious combat abilities and is stated to usually be kept as a pet for low-powered Mages,[5] but is as powerful as any other character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou. Lucy Heartfilia seems to use hers, named Plue, as a pet and a comical character.[4] Nikora keys are shown to have been sold for as little as 20,000 .[6] Plue is a short, stout white creature (who is commonly referred to as a dog by Natsu Dragneel) with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose (reminiscent of a carrot, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman). His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur.[2][5] He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun", although Natsu seems to be able to understand this.[7] He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which Lucy finds adorable.[5] When Lucy first contracted Plue, he only agreed to be summoned on Tuesdays to Thursdays.[5] Later, however, Plue is available anytime, often appearing at times other than his initial contracted days.[8] Because he is not designed for combat, he serves as a cute pet for his master instead.[5] Plue enjoys sweets and shares a close friendship with Happy.[9] Their good relationship could be accounted for the fact that they are always together during Team Natsu's missions, as well as their almost similar attitudes. Happy and Plue often tease Lucy and Loke.[10]

Natsu: That's broken!

Lucy: Shut up! Come here, you cutie-petutie!

Happy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: You see, this spirit is popular. So, most of them will keep them as pets.

Charmander: Hm...

Natsu: Interesting...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Now, what days do you want to appear? Monday?

Nikora: No.

Lucy: Tuesday?

Nikora: Yes.

Natsu: This is boring.

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: Okay! Tuesdays and Thursdays, then! Now, what should I name you? I know! How 'bout Plue?!

Natsu: Plue?!

Lucy: Yeah! Got a problem?!

Plue: Right. (dancing)

Gardevoir: What's it doing?

Natsu: That's great, Plue!

Lucy: You can understand him?!

Gardevoir: Amazing!

Natsu: Oh, here!

Lucy: What's this?!

Charmander: It's a job request! (chuckles slightly)

Gardevoir: Really? Hm... We need to steal a book from some guy's mansion.

Lucy: And the reward is 200,000 jewels! But, Everlue is a pervert who likes blondes!

Gardevoir: That'sthe reason why you choose this?!

Happy: Yup!

Natsu: But, we should be a team!

Lucy: A team?

Gardevoir: Why?

Happy: Because even though everyone is an ally, you can form teams with the ones you get along with better!

Lucy: Oh... We're in!

Natsu: Alright! Now, let's see...

Lucy: Natsu! (echoes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: (groans) Someone already take that job to steal a book! Disappointed.

Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a 17-year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear.[1] Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While initially portrayed as having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner).[3] Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends: through their mutual love of books.[4] Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, however, Levy can be rather competitive: before the start of the S-Class Promotion Trial, she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat, though she quickly revealed that she merely rewrote them for Gajeel and herself.[5] Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members,[6] whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all.

Aipom: And it was 200,000 jewels, too! We could've use that money!

Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, is Levy's Pokemon partner. Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the treetops, using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch. She wears a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace with an orange outline.

Pokedex: Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees.

Mirajane: I guess Team Natsu already got to it.

Lopunny: Yeah. So, don't be disappointed.

Makarov: Actually, look at the bright side.

Levy: The bright side?

Aipom: What do you mean?

Donphan: Well, the price has raised to 2,000,000 jewels.

Everyone: 2,000,000 jewels?!

Levy: Impossible!

Mirajane: But, I wander why?!

Lopunny: Yeah!

Gray: Well, this is getting interesting.

Toshiro: Right.

Elsa: With that kind of jewels, that's alot!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Mm... This taste good!

Charmander: Yeah!

Happy: I'm so happy!

Natsu: Good thing we arrive at Shirotsume Town!

Charmander: Yeah! We'll be starving!

Happy: Right!

Lucy: Natsu! Charmander!

Natsu: Woah! Lucy, you look...

Lucy: C'mon! Let me hear it!

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Natsu: Um... You look... pretty!

Happy: Yeah... (whispers) We were only joking.

Natsu: (whispers) Yeah...

Gardevoir: We heard that!

Lucy: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charmander: We made it!

Natsu: Finally!

Happy: It's huge!

Lucy: Yeah!

Gardevoir: And sparkling!

Kaby: I'm so glad you came. Please come in. I'll have my maids to serve you tea.

Kaby Melon (カービィ・メロン Kābi Meron) is the son of Zekua Melon. Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed. Kaby wears a tattered green suit with a red tie. Kaby is a kind man who loved his father very much. He was willing to pay Team Natsu 2,000,000 just to have the book in which his father wrote be destroyed and his name be cleaned, despite the fact that he was extremely poor.

Everyone: Okay!

Kaby: Well, you came here to do my request?

Natsu: Of course!

Kaby: That's good.

Gardevoir: What do you mean?

Kaby: You see, I have raise the price to 2,000,000 jewels.

Everyone: 2,000,000 jewels?!

Natsu: That's alot! That's the biggest price ever!

Charmander: It's burning our eyes like a volcano erupting!

Happy: Wait! This is good! We'll split this up! 1,000,000 for me! 1,000,000 for you! And Lucy and Gardevoir will have the rest!

Natsu: Perfect!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: That's not fair!

Gardevoir: We need it for the apartment!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: But, why did you need that book for?

Gardevoir: Yeah... It's confusing.

Kaby: I'll give you a reason later. But, I really need it for my father.

Gardevoir: Your father?!

Kaby: He had give it to Duke Everlue years ago. I just don't want to be publicized.

Lucy: That's why?!

Kaby: Right.

Natsu: Don't worry! Team Natsu will take this request!

Happy: And get Daybreak from Everlue!

Kaby: That's good. But, you need help.

Natsu: Help?!

Kaby: Girls?

Bouquet: Right!

Bouquet(ブーケ, buuke) is an anime-only character in the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Bouquet is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Bouquet is an exclusive character to the anime. In the original version, Bouquet has an overall fan-service appearance, in that her breasts are very large. This is censored in the english Broadcast versions, with smaller breasts, instead of the actual breast size in the original version. Being a member of the Ra Clan, Bouquet has the ability to become invisible, but must strip in order to be completely unseen, which is edited out in the dub where she is depicted as being able to turn invisible whenever she wants. On one occasion, she was somehow detected by Delphinium and later by Investiture beings. Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. In season two she wears a pink halter top with an odd three-hexagonal shaped pattern on her chest. She wears a dark pink sash around her waist, a short pink miniskirt, dark pink short shorts underneath, "forearm-warmers" (refer to last sentence in above paragraph), dark pink leg-warmers that stop at the intersection of her thigh and lower leg, and brown flats with a white fold. Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemie's attack.

Noctowl: Need any help?

Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. As shown in the the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect. Noctowl is most commonly found nesting in trees and forests.

Pokedex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.

Kaby: This is Bouquet and her partner, Noctowl.

Together: Hi!

Kaby: This is Misaki and her partner, Primeape.

Misaki: Hey!

Misaki Usui (碓氷 美咲, Usui Misaki) before (鮎沢, Ayuzawa) is the main female character. She was known as the Demon President, is the former Student Council President of Seika High School[1] and secretly worked part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Her love interest is Takumi Usui. In chapter 81, she engaged with him and in Chapter 85, she is Takumi Usui's wife.[2] Misaki is a teenager with an average height and figure. She has large amber eyes and black hair shoulder length. She usually puts it in a ponytail while exercising. She is usually seen wearing her school or Maid Latte uniform with two bobby pins silver on the left side of his face. She has very simple like wearing and not wearing makeup. When she isn't wearing her school uniform or maid's uniform, she seems to wear casual and comfortable clothes like jeans and T-shirts instead of fancy clothes. Until she started high school, Misaki had short chin-length hair. 10 years later, she marries Takumi and is a diplomat/lawyer. Her hair is cut into a stylish bob and she starts to wear a bit of makeup. She is still seen to frown quite often. Before Misaki's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging, and normal girl. However, after that, she became extremely judgmental towards men. Since the Ayuzawa family was in a debt, she had to go to an inexpensive school, Seika. To tame the unruly boys and protect the girls, she works harder and eventually becomes the first female president. She is extremely strict towards the unruly boys of Seika, causing them to hate her. Because of this, she is known as the "Demon Prez." Misaki is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good. She is very empathetic towards the girls of Seika. She does not like it when people discourage others who are genuinely working hard. While she is working as a maid, Misaki has to act dainty and cute, as opposed to her usual rough behavior. She rarely loses her "sweet" act on the job, but Usui makes fun of her often, causing her to get embarrassed and angry. When it comes to Usui, Misaki is very dense and stubborn about her feelings, not realizing them until the last episode. She acts flustered and very awkward around him and is annoyed by his "stalkerish" ways, nicknaming him "perverted outer-space alien.

Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. Primeape can be found in vibrant forests or on mountains. It has shown some fondness for bananas.

Pokedex: Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.

Kaby: And last but not least, there's Lizlet.

Lizlet: Hello.

Lizlet L. Chelsie is a character from the Omamori Himari anime and manga. She is a tsukumogami, an inanimate object that comes to life after a hundred years. She came to Japan from England as an antique teacup. She is the head waitress of Café Relish, a popular maid cafe which Himari also works in, and is the fourth main female character introduced in Yuto's harem. Nothing is known about Lizlet's past other than the fact that she was once in Europe. While her object form is a white antique teacup with gold accents, Lizlet mostly appears as a young English woman in her adolescent years with fair skin and blue eyes. She has long blonde hair styled in twin ponytails that run all the way down her back, with several bangs hanging over her forehead. As she is always seen working at Café Relish, she is always wearing her trademark maid outfit, consisting of a navy blue, long-sleeved maid outfit with white and red accents, a white apron with red ribbons, a frilly headband on her hair, a collar-like choker with a red ribbon, and brown, laced boots over black stockings. The outfit is open at her breasts, giving view to her cleavage. For sleepwear (as seen in her side chapter), she wears a translucent blue-and-pink nightgown with white frills and pink panties. Her most notable feature are her large breasts, which have been recorded as the largest throughout the series so far. Liz is a kind person who like her job which is being a waitress who serve tea. Lizlet is a pacifist and therefore hate violence and fighting, also she is not that brave therefor always intimidated by those who are stronger than her, faint or ask other to protect her. She has a romantic interest in Yuto ever since he saved her and start to give him a "special treatment" and when asked that it was against her philosophy she explain her self that he is not just a special customer but a special existence.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why do we need maids?! (screams)

Misaki: That wasn't nice! Take it back! Now!

Natsu: Okay! Okay! Stop! Please! Don't kill me!

Lucy: (chuckles nervously)

Lizlet: Because we know the location of Everlue's Mansion!

Gardevoir: You do?!

Noctowl: Right.

Lucy: That's great! Are you going to take us there?!

Natsu: Please?!

Misaki: Shut up!

Happy: Eeeeeeh! Scary!

Lizlet: Misaki!

Misaki: Oh, right! You're lucky!

Natsu: Finally!

Kaby: Than, we'll see you again.

Everyone: Bye! (leaves)

Kaby: Bye.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside of Everlue's Mansion... _

Lucy: This is it?!

Misaki: Yup!

Gardevoir: It's enormous!

Bouquet: Of course! Daybreak is in there for sure!

Noctowl: Right.

Natsu: Okay! Here's the plan: Lucy and Gardevoir, you two should stand outside the gate and let him invite you both!

Lucy: Right!

Gardevoir: Let's do it!

Lucy: Um... Excuse me?!

Virgo: (giant mode) Are you here for a job?!

Gardevoir: (screams)

Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.[2] This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Um... Yes!

Everlue: Did you say ''yes''?!

Everlue (エバルー Ebarū) is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. He is a corrupt[1] politician who holds absolute power and influence over Shirotsume Town. Everlue is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head; however, after being defeated by Cancer, his head is completely shaven, mustache and all. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. Everlue is a conceited and selfish man who declares himself to be highly-cultured and superior to everyone around him. He keeps a massive collection of books to flaunt his avid love for literature, though Lucy refers to him as an enemy of literature for blackmailing novelist Kemu Zaleon into writing a novel with Everlue as the main character. He is also extremely greedy and possessive, deeming anything he owns to be his alone and refuses to give it away or let anyone touch it even if he sees it as worthless.[2] Everlue has a rather twisted sense of beauty: He views otherwise, unattractive women to be beautiful, and declares pretty-looking girls such as Lucy to be ugly.[3] As a Mage who specializes in Earth Magic, he has a tendency to appear anywhere by bursting through the ground. He also utters the phrase "boyoyo" from time to time.[4]

Everlue: Boyoyo!

Gardevoir: Um...

Lucy: What do think?!

Gardevoir: Please don't comment us.

Everlue: Not beautiful! Rejected!

Together: Wha?! (shattered)

Everlue: I only pick prestigious maids!

Maid: You look stunning!

Maid 2: Very beautiful!

Maid 3: Do you need a drink?!

Everlue: (laughs)

Virgo: Now, scram, uglies! (throws) And stay out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: He says that I'm ugly! (crying)

Bouquet: You're not ugly!

Misaki: That's mess up!

Primeape: Yeah!

Lizlet: Yeah! But, what now?!

Natsu: Alright! Time for plan B! We'll just go in there by force!

Lucy: Right!

Gardevoir: We're going to kick that man butts for calling us ugly!

Misaki: That's the spirit!

Bouquet: Yeah!

Lizlet: Let's do this!

Everyone: Yeah!

Natsu: But first, we need to get on the roof!

Bouquet: Right! Let Hippo do his thing! Hippo, appear!

Hippo: Hi, everyone!

Hippopotamus is Bouquet's shadow. Hippopotamus has the ability to turn Bouquet into anything she wishes by merging with her. After unlocking the ruins, Hippo can copy attacks which hits him. He can use the ability of a Black Shadow Type Three robot by transforming into it. Combination: A technique Noi awakend in which Hippo and Bouquet transform into a glowing pink ball which when grabbed by another shadow will fuse with it and grant a near perfect body with armor like appearance and give the shadow a huge boost in power. The powers helps hippopotamus in his cowardly ways for excuse that he doesnt have to fight until musters up the courage to do it later on in the show. Hippo is exclusive to the Blue Dragon anime, not appearing in any of the games. Hippopotamus is not a strong fighter and is somewhat of a coward, hiding when trouble arises. However, he always looks out for Bouquet's well being and is overall kind.

Natsu: Woah!

Bouquet: I forgot to tell you that I'm a Shadow Wielder!

Natsu: Shadow Wielder?!

Bouquet: Yup! It's someone who can transforms their shadows into monsters!

Hippo: Right!

Lucy: Can you make something to get to the roof?!

Hippo: Okay! One step of stairs, coming right up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hippo: (transforms into stairs)

Natsu: Awesome!

Happy: Yeah!

Bouquet: Hurry! It will disappear soon!

Everyone: Right! (runs upstairs)

Bouquet: Just in time! Good job, Hippo!

Hippo: Thanks! (disappears)

Lizlet: Alright. Now, what?

Natsu: Like this. (burns glass)

Misaki: Cool!

Natsu: (chuckles) We can get in.

Everyone: Right. (jumps and lands)

Charmander: Let's quietly get the book before they...

Maids: Intruders!

Charmander: Notice.

Virgo: Intruders?! Not in my watch!

Everyone: Uh-oh!

Happy: This is bad!

Maids: Huh?! (screams) Monster!

Lucy: I think you shouldn't wear that mask, Happy.

Happy: Right!

Natsu: Now, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Maids: (screams)

Virgo: (jumps) Time to die!

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: (grunts) (punches)

Charmander: Scratch!

Virgo: (screams) Oof!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Hm! That's done!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: (sighs)

Twilight: Hey... Psst!

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Twilight: Come here...

Spike: Before someone sees you...

Happy: Okay!

_In the Library... _

Natsu: Huh?! Who are you?!

Twilight: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. But, call me Twilight.

Hoothoot: And I'm Hoothoot.

Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. Inside Hoothoot's body lies a special organ that senses Earth's rotation, allowing it to keep track of time. Hoothoot is well known for its ability to keep rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time, much like a metronome. Everyday at exactly the same time, a Hoothoot will begin hooting. Hoothoot is most commonly found nesting in trees and forests.

Pokedex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night.

Spike: And I'm Spike, her faithful pal and assistant!

Axew: Yeah!

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. As shown in the anime, Axew is skilled at climbing walls.

Pokedex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.

Natsu: Wow...! A Dragon-type! I'm a huge fan of Dragon-types!

Happy: Yeah!

Axew: Thanks!

Jibril: Twilight! I finally found you!

Jibril (ジブリール, Jiburīru)? is the youngest and strongest of the Flügel race. Her love toward knowledge started even before the declaration of the Ten Oaths. She is against the book sharing law, and left her homeland to win the National Library of Elchea from the previous king in a game. When Sora heard what happened to the library, he challenged Jibril in order to gain knowledge of the other kingdoms. When she lost the game, she became Sora and Shiro's servant since she had bet everything she owned, including herself, claiming that knowledge was worth her own life. Jibril thus took Sora as her master and over time she began to understand and accept Sora's belief in the potential of humans. Unlike Steph, Jibril is happy to become the siblings' underling, and is shown to have grown feelings toward Sora. According to Azriel, Jibril was given the gift of imperfection by Artosh. This gift is what Artosh believed would allow Jibril to find the answer to the Flügels' continued existence. She has long purple-pink hair, wings near her hip. Her pupils become cross shaped when she is focusing for a task (such as performing a spell) and her ears are wing-shaped, she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. She seems to be soft spoken and polite, but she can also be incredibly condescending to other races, as shown when she indirectly insults Stephanie Dola and when she refuses to apologize to Fiel Nirvalen for wrecking havoc, also when told she had to lick Fiel's feet she refused saying she would not lick a 'mere' elf's foot. She has a great love for knowledge and gets easily excited at the prospect of gaining new knowledge, such as when she drooled over Sora's tablet after seeing the vast information it contained. Despite her initial arrogance, she has a high sense of honor while playing games, as she doesn't like cheating, or being cheated. She tends to remember the "good old " days, before the oaths were established, when everything could be solved by killing, in a rather disturbing way, somewhat showing her sadistic personality. Unlike Steph, Jibril fully embraces her servitude to Sora and Shiro, going so far as addressing them both as "Master." Throughout the anime and light novel, Jibril's feelings for Sora seem to grow, despite stating she's not supposed to have the feeling called love. Jibril first stated her feelings in Episode 10 wondering even though it's supposed to be humiliating that she licked Fi's foot, if she takes it as a order from the master she gets excited, questioning whether it could be love, before Sora interrupted her. Despite this, in Volume 4 Jibril has expressed a willingness to merge a part of Sora's soul with her own to attempt to create a hybrid, essentially showing a willingness to bear his child. Later on, in Volume 5, she confesses to Sora that she can finally understand love and has also fallen in love. As the final unit and most powerful individual of the Flügel race, her massive strength was hinted at by Azrael who stated that, were she to assist Sora and Shiro in playing a game of tag against 100 other Flügel, the match wouldn't be considered a competition at all. It is unknown what her full capabilities are (disregarding Heaven's Strike) however, parting a pathway through the sea to Oceande is apparently a representation of 5% of her full strength. The knowledge she has gathered during her millennia of existence are incredibly vast. She's also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport herself, Sora, Shiro and Steph to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. It is said that Jibril has once used a spell called "Heaven's Strike," also called "Airstrike," which had completely anhilated the capital of Elven Garde. As a drawback, she could not use any magic for 5 years. In Volume 5 of the novels she uses the power again but does not suffer from any recoil as she was in an illusionary world where her magic power was unlimited. Due to being a Flügel, Jibril is very dismissive of other races below her own and her confidence in her own knowledge. This in turn causes her to overlook the potential threat posed by the said races. This is no more evident than in her game with the siblings, that even with the knowledge from her examination of Sora (that the siblings weren't from Disboard), she still regarded Sora and Shiro with barely concealed scorn, but was intrigued by the discovery. Sora mentioned that Jibril lost in her game of Materialization Shiritori because of her arrogance. For example, the game could have ended in Jibril's favour in the first move where Sora and Shiro called upon a Hydrogen Bomb. Instead Jibril shielded them from the blast because, as Sora predicted, it would have been boring for her.

Natsu: Woah! Where did you came from?!

Happy: You scared us to death!

Jibril: Oops! I'm sorry!

Twilight: Guys, this is Jibril.

Jibril: Hello!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: Anyway, did you need something?

Lucy: We need to get a book called Daybreak!

Spike: Daybreak?

Jibril: Hm...

Bouquet: It's for Kaby!

Noctowl: He wants us to find it and destroyed it.

Spike: Okay! Maybe it's in the library somewhere!

Twilight: Right! Let's go look for it!

Everyone: Okay!

Gardevoir: Not this!

Jibril: Nope!

Spike: No! No! No!

Twilight: Not it.

Lucy: Where is that book?!

Natsu: Is this it?!

Lucy: Natsu! There's no time for goofing around! We're looking for Daybreak!

Twilight: Wait!

Hoothoot: It IS Daybreak!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Lucy: We finally found it!

Happy: Now, let's get out of here!

Natsu: And destroyed that book!

Lucy: Before we do that, I want to read it!

Natsu: Now?!

Gardevoir: It seems very interesting!

Twilight: Now, I'm curious.

Happy: But, we have to destroyed it!

Natsu: Happy's right!

Lucy: (sighs) Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everlue: What are you doing?

Everyone: Huh?!

Bouquet: It's him!

Misaki: Everlue!

Everlue: Give me back that book and leave immediately! Or else!

Natsu: No way! You're never getting Daybreak!

Charmander: Right!

Everlue: Hm!

Lucy: I need to read it!

Everyone: Now?!

Everlue: Vanish Brothers! Appear, now!

Jibril: Vanish Brothers?!

Spike: Who are them?!

Everlue: They're my assistants!

Everyone: Uh-oh!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: You need to get out of here!

Lucy: Right! (runs)

Charmander: Growl!

Everlue: (screams) My precious ears!

Happy: Now's our chance!

Jibril: I'm coming with you! (flies)

Mizuki: I'm staying here!

Primeape: Right!

Bouquet: Me, too! Lizlet, run with Lucy!

Lizlet: Right! (runs)

Happy: Don't forget about me! (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everlue: They're getting away! Vanish Brothers! Appear!

The Vanish Brothers (バニッシュブラザーズ Banisshu Burazāzu) are two unnamed mercenaries from the Southern Wolves Guild, hired by Everlue to guard his mansion from intruders. Their epithet comes from the fact that while their target is focusing on one of the brothers, they take their eyes off the other, allowing the unseen brother to attack with brute force.[1] Despite their supposed blood ties, the two Vanish Brothers are radically different in appearance: the older one is also the smaller of the duo, despite still remaining as a massive and mildly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.[2] The younger mercenary, paradoxically, is also the larger one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of his brother, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the dark symbol of his guild.[2] The Vanish Brothers are both very arrogant and confident in their abilities. Out of the two, the older one seems to be the quieter, while the younger tends to overreact, especially to provocations.[3] They look down on Mages, holding the belief that they could easily overcome them, since they think Mages only increase their Magic abilities, and not their bodies and physical strength, like they do[4] (something which was proven wrong when Natsu Dragneel overcame all of their attacks and then defeated them).[5] They appear to become visibly annoyed when pitted against opponents which they don't consider worthy.[6] They are also noted to be quite analytical and observing, examining their opponents' Magic and rapidly classifying it as Caster or Holder type.[7] The Vanish Brother seem to be accustomed to the vices and bad habits of their clients, as shown when they plainly noted Everlue's selfishness.[8] The older brother, despite his Eastern look, is also fond of employing English words, even giving his exclusive Flame Cooking move an English name.[9]

Everyone: Hmph!

Everlue: Take care of these intruders while I get Daybreak! Boyoyo!

Vanish Brothers: Got it, boss!

Misaki: This is getting interesting!

Primeape: Yeah!

Vanish Brother 1: You're not getting Daybreak!

Vanish Brother 2: Surrender or else!

Bouquet: No way!

Natsu: We'll defeat you!

Vanish Brothers: We'll see!

Everyone: Bring it on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: Primeape, Scratch!

Primeape: Scratch!

Vanish Brothers: (dodges)

Bouquet: Noctowl, Sky Attack!

Noctowl: Sky Attack!

Vanish Brothers: (dodges)

Noctowl: Huh?!

Vanish Brother 1: Give up already?

Misaki: No!

Natsu: (breathes fire)

Vanish Brother 2: Hmph! We're actually anti-fire specialists!

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Charmander: Fire won't affect them!

Vanish Brothers: That's right! You won't defeat us! (attacks)

Everyone: (screams)

Misaki: Geez!

Primeape: They're tough!

Bouquet: How are we supposed to attack them without fire?!

Natsu: I have an idea! (eats fire)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: What are you doing, idiot?!

Bouquet: He's eating fire!

Charmander: That's right! Natsu has the traits and abilities of a dragon!

Misaki: Dragon?!

Charmander: Right!

Misaki: That makes sense!

Primeape: Yeah!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Everyone: (screams)

[BOOM]

Misaki: Natsu, you blow up the whole mansion!

Primeape: Are you insane?!

Charmander: Maybe!

Bouquet: But, we defeated the Vanish Brothers!

Noctowl: Yeah.

Misaki: Well, that's a good thing.

Natsu: Now, let's get to Lucy and the others!

Charmander: Before Everlue get Daybreak!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

_To Be Continue... _


	4. Episode 4: The Truth of DAYBREAK

Episode 4: The Truth of DAYBREAK

Lucy: I think we lost him.

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Lizlet: Lucy, did you find anything interesting.

Twilight: I want to know.

Lucy: Not sure. But, I found a secret to it.

Spike: A secret?

Gardevoir: Yes. It may find out why Kaby wants to destroyed this book.

Twilight: Interesting.

Lucy: It is.

Twilight: Are you a bookworm like me and Jibril?

Lucy: Yeah. I just reading books.

Twilight: Cool.

Everlue: They're you are.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Jibril: Everlue...

Everlue: Now, give me Daybreak.

Spike: (growls)

Lizlet: We're not going to give you that book.

Everlue: You're refusing? Well, you need to tell me the secret of Daybreak or I'll break your arms.

Jibril: No!

Happy: Lucy! Gardevoir! (attacks Everlue)

Lucy: Happy!

Gardevoir: You save us!

Happy: Of course!

Everlue: That's it! Virgo, appear!

Happy: He's using your power!

Jibril: Uncool!

Virgo: (giant form) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: Huh?! Natsu?!

Gardevoir: Charmander?!

Charmander: Hi!

Misaki: Hey!

Lizlet: Misaki! Primeape!

Happy: Bouquet! Noctowl! You're here!

Everlue: What's the meaning of this?! What happened to the Vanish Brothers?!

Natsu: We defeated them!

Everlue: Boyoyo! Already?!

Misaki: Of course!

Everlue: Virgo, help me!

Virgo: Right! (attacks)

Lucy: Gardevoir! Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: Right! (Mega Evolve form)

Everlue: Wha?!

Lucy: And Key of the Giant Crab, Cancer!

Cancer (キャンサー Kyansā), "The Giant Crab" (巨蟹宮 Kyokaikyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Cancer appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a coat designed with Cancer's symbols on it. Also he wears shoes instead of boots, and his scissors are larger and more rectangular. Despite a less sharp format, the scissors were able to cut a very powerful Hair Magic spell.[1] Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word -kani (crab); however, Cancer actually says -ebi (shrimp) at the end of his sentences.[2] This shocked and displeased Happy. In the anime, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza. He acts in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with -choki, meaning snip instead of -ebi. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald.[3] Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses.[4]

Cancer: Hey, Lucy. What kind of hairstyle would you like today?-ebi.

Lucy: Not now! I need you to defeat Everlue!

Cancer: Got it, baby. (charges)

Gardevoir: Confusion!

Lucy: Gardevoir, you learn Confusion! That's amazing!

Virgo: Huh?! I'm so confused! Where am I?!

Natsu: Now's our chance! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Virgo: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cancer: (attacks) (cuts hair)

Everlue: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Great job!

Cancer: Thanks~ebi!

Natsu: Um... You're welcome! Um... ebi?

Everyone: Huh?! The mansion!

Jibril: It's sinking in!

Twilight: We need to get out of here!

Spike: How?!

Gardevoir: I know! Teleport!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: We're out!

Happy: Hooray!

Lucy: But, we destroyed Everlue's Mansion!

Natsu: Don't worry!

Misaki: Don't worry?!

Happy: Fairy Tail has a tradition when we always cause mayhems!

Bouquet: Really?!

Natsu: Really! It's always been a tradition for years!

Jibril: Okay!

Twilight: Now, let's return this book to Kaby.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Here.

Gardevoir: We retrieve the book.

Kaby: Thank you.

Misaki: You're welcome!

Bouquet: It was long but we did it.

Lucy: I got it!

Natsu: Huh?!

Gardevoir: The reason why you want to destroyed Daybreak is to protect your dad's honor.

Kaby: You figure it out.

Twilight: That's the reason?

Kaby: Correct. I was so mad that he left for three years. He didn't contact the family. When he returns, he swores not to write again and cut off his writing hand. He died soon after and at first, I was filled with anger. But then, I turn to remorse. But now, (lights match) I'll just destroyed this book. Huh?!

Everyone: (screams)

Misaki: It's glowing!

Jibril: It's so powerful!

Twilight: Yeah!

Lucy: Wait! Look! The book says ''DEAR KABY''!

Gardevoir: That means this book was written for you.

Twilight: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kaby: Incredible! Thank you!

Natsu: No problem! We don't need money!

Lucy: Why?!

Charmander: Because we need to destroy the book and we didn't it!

Lucy: So?! I could've use that money for rent!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: It could damage the Fairy Tail's good name!

Kaby: Also, I didn't even had the money.

Everyone: Wha?! (screen changes to blue and shattered)

Kaby: We're terribly sorry.

Everyone: (groans)

Kaby: But, I do have an reward for your effort. (whistles)

Everyone: Huh?!

Typhlosion: Typhlosion!

Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. Though it is rare in the wild, some can be found living on grasslands.

Pokedex: Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.

Lizlet: Teddiursa!

Teddiursa: Lizlet! You're back!

Teddiursa is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws, and two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Teddiursa uses Beedrill pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in mountainous forests.

Pokedex: Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.

Eevee: Eevee!

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality.

Pokedex: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon.

Alakazam: Alakazam!

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis. As Mega Alakazam, this Pokémon gains a large white beard and its mustache becomes larger and white. The armor-like sections become bulkier, with its upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal its thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped. It keeps its four ear-like spikes, and gains a large, oval, red organ in the center of its forehead. The organ is said to emit psychic power.[1] Its lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air. Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000. It is found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Alakazam, a Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon uses Psychic attacks to overcome its opponents.

Pancham: Pancham!

Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.

Ditto: Ditto!

In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form shape blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. The anime has shown that occasionally a Ditto cannot change its face. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon, but it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from civilization or people.

Pokedex: Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform.

Swablu: Swablu!

Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in forested habitats, but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat.

Pokedex: Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wow! Eevee is adorable!

Kaby: I have raised these Pokemon. You may keep them as rewards.

Misaki: Really?! Thanks!

Everyone (expect Lucy, Lizlet, and Jibril): Return!

Kaby: Raise them well.

Everyone: Right! Bye! (leaves)

Kaby: Bye. Come back soon.

Everyone: Okay!

_In the Forest... _

Lucy: (inside Horologium) I'm disappointed! He's just an average man!

Horologium: She says, ''I'm disappointed! He's just an average man''!

Natsu: It's okay!

Bouquet: Yeah! We'll return to Fairy Tail and never tell everyone about this!

Horologium: She's says, ''Right! I don't want to be embarrassed''!

Eevee: Yeah!

Natsu: Hm?!

Misaki: Something wrong?!

Natsu: (attacks)

Gray: Hey, hey, hey!

Beartic: It's us!

Natsu: Gray?!

Charmander: Beatric?!

Misaki: That's their names?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why are you two hiding in the bushes?!

Gray: None of your business!

Charmander: What?!

Beartic: You heard us!

Natsu: Why you...?!

Gray: Bring it on!

Bloom: Stop!

Princess Bloom is the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. She is also an old friend of Selina. Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. While in this form, she is very negative and does very bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix. Thanks to her friends and Sky saying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Sky, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress. Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 and early to mid Season 2 civilian outfit is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her late Season 2, Season 3 and early Season 4 civilian outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single ponytail-like braid. Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of capri heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders. Her hairstyle is similar to her Enchantix but has left-parted curly bangs. She wears a light-blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small capri boots with pink and spikes. Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, such as fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive firewall (Flame Shield). The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She also had some sort of levitation spell that she used to put Timmy upside down, among with some of Darkar's dark magic. She also seems to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends attacks with ease. She has a red-orange Fairy Tail symbol at her left hand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Stop fighting!

Elsa: Yeah!

Lucy: (outside Horologium) Toshiro?! Elsa?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Elsa: Hey!

Toshiro: It's not what it looks like!

Andropov: We're not doing anything.

Andropov Sarre is a character from the Blue Dragon anime and a member of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron. He is the youngest and the most intelligent of the group. Andropov serves as the reconnaissance of the group. Andropov has light blue jagged hair that sticks upwards (a constant joke would say it's similar to a Super Saiyan's hairstyle), slanted-rectangular sky blue eyes and a light tan complexion. In season 1, he wears a blue jacket with the Grand Kingdom symbol on his right shoulder, a white scarf, white pants and dark blue (purple) boots. He, like every other Flying Squadron Member, wears a 'scouter' to communicate with other members on his team. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, due to the battle against the darkness, he isn't as up and about as he used to be. His attire changes as he no longer wears the scouters (the squadron having been falling apart in the end) but just a long-sleeved blue shirt with a small v-neck type collar with white trim and matching pants with white trim around the ankles. He's usually seen with a brown walking cane used to lean against for support due to his injuries. Andropov's shadow is an artificial shadow named Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for an attack. Alubujem can also reassemble if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov one time when he trapped Kluke. He has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on the scarf.

Sugar: Gray... Beartic...

Sugar is a female snow fairy apprentice working to learn how to be a full fledged season fairy. She comes to the human world for the final part of her training which requires her to find a so called "Twinkle". Sugar acts much like a toddler with a clumsy nature who often tries her best at things but messes up because she doesn't always think things through. She loves to kiss anyone she is fond of when happy. After Saga first feeds her a waffle, she comes to love treats, though she mispronounces their name as "waffo". In the manga adaptation, she was familiar with the word before eating one. She is later joined by two other fairies, Salt and Pepper. They are her best friends, and often accompany her on her search for a "Twinkle". She might have a crush on Salt, as she does things to indicate this, but it is not proven. (She never outright says her crush on him).

Bloom: Geez... Stop fighting!

Both: Huh?!

Toshiro: Gray, you need to tell them.

Gray: Oh, right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: So, what did you come here?!

Andropov: Well, Erza and Blaziken are returning.

Everyone: Erza?! Blaziken?!

Bouquet: Who are they, Andropov?!

Andropov: I've heard that they're the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail.

Bloom: Yeah! That's why we have come here!

Lucy: Wow... I want to know about Erza and Blaziken!

Eevee: Yeah!

Natsu: They're monsters!

Gray: Animals!

Happy: They're giants!

Erza and Blaziken: (roars)

Lucy: She must be scary!

Eevee: Yeah! I'm afraid!

Bloom: Don't be! Maybe they're kind!

Andropov: I agree!

Natsu: Hm... I heard that she can slice a mountain with one kick!

Happy: That's over the top!

Misaki: She's one tough nut!

Toshiro: So, we need to hurry back to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right! Let's...! Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Help! I'm going to be eaten!

Mage: Yum! Some cooked cat!

Bloom: Let him go!

Mage 2: Why?! We're hungry!

Happy: Help me!

Bloom: (growls)

Gray: Alright! Time to fight! (charges)

Natsu: Right!

Charmander: Scratch!

Mage: (dodges)

Gray: Ice-Make!

Mage 2: (dodges)

Lizlet: Don't worry! We'll untie you!

Happy: Hurry...!

Teddiursa: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mages: (screams) (passed out)

Gray: There!

Beartic: It's done! Icy Wind!

Gray: Good job!

Beartic: Thanks!

Natsu: What should we do with them?!

Charmander: I have an idea!

Natsu: There!

Mages: P-P-Put us d-d-down!

Beartic: No!

Mage: But, (whispers) we need to get to lullaby.

Mage 2: (whispers) Right.

Natsu: Now, we did it!

Gray: What?! It was us!

Natsu: No way!

Gray: Yes way!

Natsu: Fight, than!

Gray: Okay!

Sugar: Wait!

Bloom: We need to get back to Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: (now has a golden-black Fairy Tail symbol on the left thigh) Cool!

Primeape: (now has a golden-black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Lizlet: (now has a golden-blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast) Perfect!

Teddiursa: (now has a golden-blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah! Sparkly!

Bouquet: (now has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on her apron) Cute!

Noctowl: (now has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Very appropriate, indeed.

Twilight: (now has a pinkish-purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Cool.

Hoothoot: (now has a pinkish-purple Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Thank you.

Spike: (now has a green Fairy Tail symbol on his back) We look awesome!

Axew: (now has a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. As shown in the anime, Axew is skilled at climbing walls.

Pokedex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.

Jibril: (now has a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) So cute!

Swablu: (now has a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Bloom: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Andropov: Yeah! You'll get used to the crazy antics!

Misaki: Right...

Mirajane: Well, you three could join my team.

Misaki: Really?!

Lopunny: Yeah!

Bouquet: Sure thing!

Mirajane: You see, we're the head waitress here.

Lizlet: Cool!

Lopunny: So, you could help deliver the drinks.

Bouquet: Okay!

Mirajane: (chuckles slightly)

Levy: Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Jibril, and Swablu!

Twilight: Huh?!

Levy: You should join Team Shadow Gear!

Aipom: Yeah!

Spike: Okay!

Twilight: Right!

Everyone: (laughs)

Natsu: This is gonna be awesome! (jumps)

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: We're here.

Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail[3] who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child[6] and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica.[7] She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.[4][8][9] Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.[10] She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.[11] However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.[12] According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.[13] Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth".[14] Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref".[15] Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor.[16] However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor.[15] Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing.[17][18] Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger.[19] When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection.[20] Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games.[21] It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk.[22] As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels.[23] She wears a Keystone on her armor.

Blaziken: Yup.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. As Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well. He has Blazikenite on his head.

Pokedex: Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength.

Rias: Finally! I'm tired!

Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge, or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having normal eyesight. Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with Issei. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novels) is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Despite being seductive like Akeno, both of the girls are still innocent to love, as both of them become their age whenever around Issei or on a date with him. She enjoys teasing Issei and Asia (from Volume 3 of the novels onward), but at the same time makes it clear (to Asia or any girl) that Issei is hers, and she does not want to share him (It is revealed in Volume 3 of the novels that the Gremory Family and their servants are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils, so Rias is no exception). She has no problem with showing Issei her breasts or sleeping naked with him (which she always does according to her and she claims she can't sleep without being in the nude or without Issei). After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei and is no longer jealous or angry when Issei is with other girls like she previously was, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem and letting the girls have dates with him. However, Rias still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Issei doesn't spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him. She now has a crimson red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg, near her knee.

Magcargo: I want sleep.

Magcargo is a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. Its oval eyes are large and yellow with small pupils, and extend upward from its head. It has a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back is protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaks from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body is amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma. Magcargo's internal body temperature can reach over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit, causing it to evaporate water on contact. Flames circulate throughout its body, occasionally spouting through cracks in its shell. While its shell is brittle enough to be shattered with a slight touch, Magcargo can reform its body by dipping itself in magma. It can be found in mountainous regions, and has been living in volcano craters for tens of thousands of years.

Pokedex: Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body.

Lara: We can't stop here.

Lara Croft is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Square Enix (previously Eidos Interactive) video game series Tomb Raider. She is presented as a beautiful, intelligent, and athletic British archaeologist-adventurer who ventures into ancient, hazardous tombs and ruins around the world. Created by a team at UK developer Core Design that included Toby Gard, the character first appeared in the 1996 video game Tomb Raider. She has also appeared in video game sequels, printed adaptations, a series of animated short films, feature films (portrayed by Angelina Jolie), and merchandise related to the series. Official promotion of the character includes a brand of apparel and accessories, action figures, and model portrayals. Croft has also been licensed for third-party promotion, including television and print advertisements, music-related appearances, and as a spokesmodel. Core Design handled initial development of the character and the series. Inspired by Neneh Cherry and comic book character Tank Girl, Gard designed Lara Croft to counter stereotypical female characters. The company modified the character for subsequent titles, which included graphical improvements and gameplay additions. American developer Crystal Dynamics took over the series after the 2003 sequel Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness was received poorly. The new developer rebooted the character along with the video game series. The company altered her physical proportions, and gave her additional ways of interacting with game environments. Croft has been voiced by five actresses in the video game series: Shelley Blond (1996), Judith Gibbins (1997–98), Jonell Elliott (1999–2003), Keeley Hawes (2006–10) and Camilla Luddington (2013–present). Critics consider Lara Croft a significant game character in popular culture. She holds six Guinness World Records, has a strong fan following, and is among the first video game characters to be successfully adapted to film.[2] Lara Croft is also considered a sex symbol, one of the earliest in the industry to achieve widespread attention. The character's influence in the industry has been a point of contention among critics; viewpoints range from a positive agent of change in video games to a negative role model for young girls.[3][4][5] Lara Croft is depicted as an athletic and fast woman with brown eyes and reddish-brown hair, frequently kept in a plait or ponytail. The character's classic costume is a turquoise tank top, light brown shorts, calf-high boots, and long white socks. Accessories include fingerless gloves, a backpack, a utility belt with holsters on either side, and two pistols. The video game sequels introduced new outfits designed for different environments, such as underwater and cold weather. In the later games, Croft wears a crop top, camouflage pants and black or light brown shirts. When exploring, she often carries two pistols, but has used other weaponry throughout the series. Lara Croft is fluent in several languages.[6][7][8] Game manuals describe the character as the Wimbledon, London-born daughter of the fictional Lord Henshingly Croft[9] (Lord Richard Croft in Legend and its sequels).[10] She was raised as an aristocrat and betrothed to the fictitious Earl of Farringdon. Lara Croft attended the Scottish boarding school Gordonstoun and a Swiss finishing school. A plane crash left the character stranded in the Himalayas for two weeks; the experience spurred her to shun her former life and seek other adventures around the world. Croft wrote books and other published works based on her exploits as a mercenary, big-game hunter, and master thief.[11][12] The story was later changed to include her mother in the plane crash. While searching for shelter against the elements, Lara Croft witnesses her mother vanish after tampering with an ancient sword. Her father disappears in search of his wife.[13][14] She now has a green Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm.

Gogoat: And we need to bring this horn back to Fairy Tail!

Gogoat are quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. They are covered in fluffy, brown fur that is dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on their face is white with fluffier fur on their chin. They have a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes are surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head is dark brown and has two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on their legs is shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; this ability is so acute that it can move as if it and its rider were one being. Wild Gogoat live in mountainous regions and choose their leader by locking horns. He wears a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon. It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being.

Samus: (Zero Suit form) They're right. We need to keep going.

Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran?), also known as Sammy, Newborn, Entrusted One, Hatchling, the Hunter, Protector of the Galaxy[2], Space Cadet and Princess, is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman.[3] Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Samus' personality has never been detailed in-depth within the context of the games, a conscious decision by Nintendo to help the player imagine themselves better as the in-game character, as well as allowing them to imagine Samus' personality and backstory in any way they wish. However, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M are perhaps the most notable games in the series to give of a glimpse of Samus' personality, as well as other media formats such as comics and manga. Typically, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Samus is known to have been inspired by Sigourney Weaver's character Ripley from the Alien series. However, unlike Ripley, Samus is never shown to be traumatized by the Metroids she faces on her various missions. She was, however, petrified when she encountered Ridley in the manga, where she is seen to suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. This affliction surfaced again when she discovered Ridley in Metroid: Other M to the point that she could barely communicate; she could not regain her composure until Anthony Higgs was thought to be killed while trying to defend her. This portrayal, as well as other parts of her personality displayed in Other M, were strongly criticised by the general fanbase because they portray her as weaker and more unstable or afraid than previous games, creating a persona that is the polar opposite of the general image most fans have of Samus based on her previous appearances and the brief insights into her thoughts and past. However, by the time of the events of Metroid Fusion, these "weak" characteristics are no longer present, suggesting that she has since overcome the weaknesses she displayed in the previous game, and that they were merely a result of the depression she temporarily sank into after the baby's death and the loss of her childhood home. In licensed Metroid material outside of the games, Samus's personality is largely left up to the writer in question. As a result, her personality has varied considerably between major publications. The 2002 manga depicts her as suffering from childhood trauma and often thinking heavily about her role and the role of the Pirates. In the Captain N: The Game Master comics, Samus is depicted as brash and money-hungry (as just about any bounty hunter would be), though she is willing to compete fairly with Princess Lana for the protagonist Kevin Keene's feelings, suggesting her behavior is something of a "tough-guy" act. In Metroid II, Samus bonds with a Metroid who was born in front of her eyes, and decides to spare it, recalling her three-year-old self during the attack on K-2L. It later sacrifices itself at the end of Super Metroid to save Samus, leaving her heartbroken as shown in Metroid: Other M. Her relationship with the Metroid, called "the Baby" by her, is comparable to Ripley's relationship with a surviving LV-426 colonist named Rebecca "Newt" Jorden. Like the Baby, Newt dies in the sequel, Alien3, and just like Samus, Ripley feels guilty for her death. Samus's lack of defined personality is largely due to the fact that, aside from opening narrations, she has never had a speaking role except in Metroid: Other M. Prior to Metroid: Other M, her voice would be represented by text at the beginning narration, as well as throughout Metroid Fusion. Her character depicted in Metroid Fusion, though mostly well received, did garner some criticism from gamers for its depiction of Samus, who they felt should have been better left to their imagination.[4] While Samus does not have royal heritage in any of the games, she was depicted as the queen of Garbage World in A King of Shreds and Patches in Captain N, and Anthony Higgs gives her the nickname "Princess" in Metroid: Other M (although in concept artwork James Pierce says "Heey, Princess!" likely referring to Samus [2]). Non-canonically, she is also depicted sitting on the throne in the King Conan Diorama in Corruption. This would seem to indicate that she became an empress to the Reptilicus, although this is never depicted ingame. The Fusion manual implies that Samus keeps a journal. Samus' age has also never been revealed, with the Japanese Prime site even stating that her age is unknown. Other M concept art reveals that in her early years of around the time of the K-2L attack, that she is "4-6 years old"[3], contradicting early media saying it happened when she was three, and in her Federation military period, she is "15-17 years old"[4]. Samus Aran is a human. She is 6 feet 3 inches tall and weighs 198 pounds, without her armor. Despite this tremendous weight her body is very slender and narrow. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue and she appears to be Caucasian. Samus wears her hair in a high ponytail with a large red hairband, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. She also has sideswept bangs with one lock hanging over her nose. Samus's appearance has varied between games. In the original Metroid, her hair was brown, though it would turn green once the player acquired the Varia Suit. If Metroid II: Return of Samus was played with a Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player or Game Boy Advance, her hair would be colored red. It wasn't until Super Metroid that she officially became blond, although the comic colored her hair purple. Samus's signature hairstyle debuted in Metroid: Zero Mission, and has been present in every Metroid game released since. The only exception is Metroid Prime Hunters which, though it retained Samus's ponytail, was missing the two locks of hair on each side of her head. Previously, Samus had been depicted with a ponytail in Metroid Prime and (briefly) at the end of Metroid II and Super Metroid. Samus's face structure has also varied between games. Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion gave her a wider face and larger eyes than later incarnations. In Metroid Prime, her jaw was squarer, her eyes were more deep-set, and her lips were more defined. Zero Mission gave her higher cheekbones and a thinner face than previous installments, and that template has been the basis for every game since. Echoes's incarnation is possibly the most critically panned appearance of Samus, due to the in-game model suffering from the uncanny valley. Prime Hunters, on the other hand, is currently the most positively received incarnation of Samus. This game gave Samus a face that appeared to be a fusion of Zero Mission's and Prime's depiction. Samus retained the deep-set eyes, traditional ponytail, and fuller face from Prime, but also had Zero Mission's higher cheekbones. Corruption's is closer to that is Zero Mission, with a thinner, more anime-styled face. A common misconception is that this is the same game-model used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the two games were developed separately and the Brawl model of Samus shows many notable differences from Corruption's model. Samus's appearance in Brawl appears to be a Zero Mission incarnation. On the other hand, Metroid: Other M is perhaps the largest change Samus has ever had to her appearance since Zero Mission, as she is depicted for the first time with short hair and green eyes. While her adult appearance still gives her a ponytail, the two locks on either side of her head have been heavily reduced in size, her bangs have been altered and her ponytail has been moved to the nape of the neck. She also has the beauty mark that Yoshio Sakamoto alluded to in the Super Metroid developer interview, under the left side of her lip. Before the credits, Samus is briefly depicted with her hair down, the first instance of this in 3-D. With her hair down, she has locks of hair hanging over her shoulders. After Anthony steps in, the lock over her right shoulder is no longer there. She then ties her hair back into her ponytail, mirroring the scenes in Metroid II and Super Metroid where she unties the ponytail. A development screenshot pictured her young appearance with black hair. Samus Aran's infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Her training began at the age of 3 and continued up until she was 14 years old. As a result of the Chozo's influence, Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. Samus is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that humans cannot survive in, such as the majority of Zebes and Elysia. While Samus does not exhibit any powers that humans do not naturally have (except for the aforementioned capability of surviving in alien environments), all of the normal human limits have been exceeded to the max. Samus also demonstrates good sharpshooting skills. She is an excellent marksman, with incredible aim, and is tremendously deadly in combat. She exhibits prodigious puzzle-solving and hacking skills. She also possesses a lithe figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of the Morph Ball. All of these are, of course, augmented further by her Power Suit. If need be, Samus will engage in physical combat, often using kicks and wrestling tactics to weaken her foe for a point-blank shot. The extent of Samus' training after she joined the Federation Police is currently unknown, but it is clear that the Federation has made one major augmentation to her abilities: her infusion with Metroid DNA. This infusion was done in a last-ditch attempt to save her life after she was infected with the X Parasite, and thus it was not completely known at the time what the side effects would be. As a result of the infusion, Samus gained immunity to X Parasites, but also inherited the Metroid's crippling weakness to cold, though this disability is canceled out with a later Varia Suit upgrade. She does not seem to have inherited their ability to float, and still relies on the Space Jump to do so. It is currently unknown whether Samus has inherited the Metroid's signature ability to leech life energy from other lifeforms, aside from the well-documented X Parasites, though this is likely to be resolved in any sequels taking place after Metroid Fusion. Samus' most notable piece of equipment is, of course, her Power Suit, which has become virtually synonymous with her own identity. This suit was given to her when she first began living with the Chozo, and was built to be fused with her mind, body, and soul. The original Power Suit was destroyed when Samus crash-landed on Zebes after an ambush by Space Pirates, but her duel with the Ruins Test gave her a new, upgraded suit, which is able to absorb dozens of upgrades of alien origin. The Power Suit's main purpose is to protect her from adverse environments and enemy fire. The suit itself can be upgraded to dozens of other forms, each with its own different advantages. While some suits are stronger than others and have different abilities, they all maintain the same basic shape and usage. Beneath the Power Suit, Samus wears a skin-tight body suit known as the Zero Suit. Because of its negligible weight, this suit allows Samus to perform at top physical performance level, and gives some, albeit weak, protection from enemy fire. She also owns a pistol known as the Paralyzer, which auto-charges to fire stunning shots, though unfortunately, it has no lethal capacity. For transportation, Samus uses her Gunship, which usually resembles her helmet. Samus has been seen in five gunships of unique design. Her first ship design was used and destroyed on her initial Zero Mission, while the second was used in her mission to Tallon IV and the mission to the terra galaxy. She has also she has had two ships made especially for her in Aliehs III ship yard, her custom Chozo-Federation infused upgradeable ship used in the invasion from Phaaze, and her "iconic" ship. This gunship model was first seen flown on the mission to Aether and stays with Samus until its destruction in SR388 asteroid field. After its destruction, Samus is assigned a new ship from the Federation with an onboard AI to investigate the BSL. It is currently unknown if/how her first two ships and the "iconic" ship are related, although information on the Metroid Prime website indicates that her ship in that game was the same one as her Zero Mission model, perhaps repaired after its initial crash (no longer with wings). She has a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol over her left eye and on her armor.

Elgyem: Right.

Elgyem is a light blue extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail. Elgyem controls incredible psychic power, which it uses to squeeze its opponent's brains, causing them headaches. Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life. He has a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Rias: (groans)

Bayonetta: Sorry, Rias.

Banette: But, we need to go! Now!

Bayonetta (Japanese: ベヨネッタ Hepburn: Beyonetta?), real name Cereza, is a fictional character and main protagonist of the video game Bayonetta and its sequel, developed by Platinum Games and published by Sega and Nintendo respectively. She was created by Hideki Kamiya, designed by Mari Shimazaki, and is voiced by Hellena Taylor in English and Atsuko Tanaka in Japanese. Bayonetta is one of only two surviving Umbran Witches, along with being the child of a Witch and a Lumen Sage. During the first game, she goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid, and fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. She is also to be main protagonist of Bayonetta 2, and is a downloadable playable character in the 2013 beat 'em up game Anarchy Reigns. Reception of the character has been positive overall, with the common point of praise being her highly feminine image, which makes her both stand out among female characters in video games and go against several set conventions. However, her sexuality has also been a point of criticism and contention. Given the suggestion to create another action game by producer Yusuke Hashimoto, project director Hideki Kamiya decided to create a female lead for the title, having felt he had already done all that could be done with male protagonists.[4] To this end, he told character designer Mari Shimazaki to create her with three traits: a female lead, a modern witch, and to use four guns.[3] Her name was inspired by a bayonet, meant to imply there was "more to her than meets the eye",[5] while her four guns were named parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme after the old English ballad, 'Scarborough Fair', due to Kamiya's love of folk music.[6] The process, which took a full year, went through a hundred character designs and alterations, with early appearances resembling a traditional witch, with a frayed black outfit and a "veil-like look" on her head.[5] The outfit color persisted, described by Shimazaki as being her "theme color" due to being a witch. She was given longer legs and arms to make her more appealing as an action-game character, countering what Shimazaki felt was a trend of female characters in such games having short and thin limbs.[3] Her limbs and the rest of her design were appealing to Kamiya,[5] and development proceeded on the character's attire.[3] Bayonetta's beehive hairstyle was an aspect Shimazaki insisted on, using it as an alternative to the usual pointed hat seen on witches. However despite concerns, Kamiya had no qualms about the hairstyle one way or another. She was additionally given glasses at Kamiya's insistence, intended to differentiate her from other female characters as well as give her a "sense of mystery and intelligence", though Shimazaki attributed it to possibly his preference for women with glasses.[3] Her guns were modeled after a derringer pistol, in order to remain convincing and familiar, as well as to make her weapons "capable of rapid fire; a simple, rugged gun". Kamiya approved the idea, on the grounds that he felt the weapon would look "hot" in a female hand.[7] Holsters were additionally considered for her feet, however the developers discarded the idea after feeling it wasn't feminine.[5] The concept of creating her outfit out of her hair was intended to fit into her design as a witch, which the development team felt meant she derived power from her hair.[5] It was designed to both be a "means of adornment and protection" while also giving her appear "fashionable" and accentuate the movement of her limbs. During this process it was decided that as she summoned creatures to attack her enemies during the game she would lose partial control of her hair and end up in more "comfortable" attire; Shimazaki noted this as one of the aspects of the character she loved.[3] Kamiya in addition wanted to avoid giving her large breasts and cleavage, feeling that normal sized breasts were adequate and that being mysterious was more attractive than "baring it all".[8] The character's model was created by Kenichiro Yoshimura, who observed non-Japanese models to keep her proportions authentic, giving particular focus to her backside which, as a result, led to it being made wider and more rounded than the typical slim-hipped female characters designed by Japanese artists.[9] While the character Jeanne came to be better liked by most of the team, Bayonetta was Shimazaki's favorite character, while Kamiya referred to her as his "ideal woman".[10] Her outfit in Bayonetta 2 was again designed by Shimazaki. It was generally designed more around straight lines than curves. All her jewelry and accessories were designed around this initiative apart from her glasses. There was debate about where to show skin, but when it was decided to create a cape at the front of the outfit, the front of her outfit was closed and instead they opted to show a large area of her back. For her new look, blue became a key color as opposed to the first game, where it was red: this was because water was a key theme for the second game and Hashimoto requested blue to become the design's key color. This eventually proved difficult as, combined with the black and silver incorporated into her outfit and the game's general color palette, it did not have the sharp qualities of her former appearance. Shimazaki described trying to make her stand out in her black outfit as "a nightmare". Her overall design theme was "solid".[11] The character's hairstyle underwent a major redesign. Hashimoto's main reason behind this was that "[Bayonetta's] personality is the type that would not want to remain stagnant. She would want to change her style, taste in fashion, and her costumes. Down the line in the series, she may make further changes to her appearance."[12] The texture of her outfit was designed to appear similar to leather, despite it still being made from her hair.[13] Her new guns, Love is Blue, were also difficult to design, as making them too large or too similar in color to other elements of Bayonetta's outfit would not have fitted her. In the end, they were made a more striking shade of blue, as well as being given some gold to match Bayonetta's chestpiece and a silver sheen. Each of the guns, Night, Jealous, Eye and Life, were given antique charms adorned with flower designs and named according to their color and the ideas they evoked to further promote and augment the new look.[11] She now has a black Fairy Tail symbol on both of her hands and a Keystone.

Banette is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon that is possessed by pure hatred. It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail. As Mega Banette, this Pokémon gains several additional zippers: one running diagonally across its face, one on each hand and another on its body. The first zipper runs from its left eye to the tip of its central spike. The other three are all unzipped, revealing parts of Mega Banette's purple body. Its three long purple fingers and body revealing two pointed, purple legs are visible. Its zigzagging ribbon becomes somewhat erect, and now has two zipper rings around it and a short zipper on the tip. It gains four further spikes: one on the top and bottom of each hand and one on each hip. However, it loses its brush-like tail. Being driven to life by a powerful grudge, it keeps its life force safely in its body by the means of its zipped up mouth. If unzipped, it would lose its energy. It lays curses on others by using its body as a voodoo doll and sticking pins into itself. It lives in garbage dumps and dark alleys, where it searches for the person that threw it away before it became a Pokémon. He has a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away.

Rias: Alright. Let's get this stupid horn to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Let's! (carries horn)

Everyone: (walks to Fairy Tail)


	5. Erza Scarlet, the Blaziken of Armor

Episode 5: Erza Scarlet, the Blaziken of Shining Armor

_At Fairy Tail... _

Natsu: Hm...

Happy: What should we do first?

Charmander: Yeah! They're has to be one easy job!

Natsu: Yeah! Let's look carefully!

Happy: Aye!

Charmander: Right!

Lucy: But, where's Makarov and Donphan?

Mirajane: They're at a meeting.

Bouquet: Meeting?!

Mirajane: Well, I'll draw it with my magic pen.

Lopunny: You see, guild masters need to follow the rules.

Misaki: Okay!

Mirajane: The Magic Council are the most powerful while all the guild masters follow their rules. They're called the Guild Master League.

Lizlet: Interesting!

Lopunny: But, there are Dark Guilds that doesn't follow the Magic Council rules and are often involve in crimes.

Lucy: I see...

Natsu: Lucy! Which job do you want to do?!

Gardevoir: Hm...

Lucy: Um...

Charmander: We want to do it as a team!

Eevee: Okay!

Lucy: Right! Let's see... We should...

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Natsu: You icy breath!

Gray: Fire breath!

Natsu: Icy moron!

Gray: Dragon freak!

Toshiro: They're fighting again.

Elsa: As always.

Andropov: I wish those two can get along.

Sugar: Yeah! (eating waffle) It's getting ridiculous!

Bloom: Right. Oh hey, Kiko!

Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue fur becomes much brighter and his eye-color becomes a lighter shade of brown. Kiko is just an ordinary pet bunny to Bloom. He does not have powers, but was brought to power by Bloom, who gave him wings in the finale of Season 2 and Roxy, who gave him the power to speak in Season is , however, suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety then hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the The Shadow Phoenix, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability.

Kiko: (rubs belly)

Bloom: I'm guessing you're hungry! I'll get you some food. (feeds Kiko) There!

Kiko: (eating)

Bloom: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?! It's Erza and Blaziken!

Blaziken: We have return!

Rias: Finally!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: Hm... You know, we have heard some complaints about Fairy Tail.

Blaziken: So, we'll get this straight.

Erza: Cana, control your drinking habits! Nab, just pick a job already! You take too long!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Natsu: Hey, Erza and Blaziken!

Charmander: We're just talking...!

Gray: As good buddies!

Lucy: Wha?!

Erza: I'm glad you two are getting along.

Andropov: Is she serious?

Erza: It looks like we have recruits from others worlds. Toshiro, Elsa, Rangiku, Misaki, Bouquet, Lizlet, Twilight, Spike, Jibril, Andropov, Bloom, and Sugar.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Andropov: You already know?!

Blaziken: Of course!

Rias: We come here for something!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: Well, you see, we need to take care of something.

Blaziken: And we need you and Gray to help us.

Everyone: (mumbling in shock)

Natsu: Us?

Gray: Why?

Erza: I'll tell you later until we get to the train.

Together: Right!

Lucy: I'm coming with you.

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Elsa: Let's go.

Toshiro: Right.

Andropov: I'm always ready.

Sugar: I can't wait! (eating waffle)

Bloom: I'm coming. Kiko!

Kiko: (nods head) (runs)

Erza: C'mon, Rias and Magcargo.

Rias: Aw, man!

Macargo: Unfair.

Blaziken: We'll be back soon.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Train Station... _

Natsu: I can't believe you have to come along!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: Wha?! I can do this myself!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Well, maybe one of us leaves!

Charmander: Are you scare?!

Gray: No way!

Beartic: We never back down from a challenge!

Erza: We're here.

Lucy: Huh?! Wha!

Andropov: That's alot of suitcases!

Natsu: Let's go, buddy.

Gray: Right.

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Toshiro: Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Are you new here?

Lucy: Yes. I'm Lucy and this is Gardevoir and Eevee!

Gardevoir: Hello.

Eevee: Hi!

Erza: My name is Erza Scarlet and this is Blaziken.

Blaziken: Hello.

Lucy: So, you two are the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail?

Erza: Correct.

Eevee: Awesome!

Lucy: Also, is it okay if we can come along?!

Erza: Sure.

Blaziken: The more, the merrier!

Sugar: Yeah!

Conductor: All aboard!

Everyone: Right! (hops on train)

The train left the station.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (moans)

Lucy: Natsu...

Happy: (sighs)

Erza: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir?

Blaziken: Could we sit next to Natsu?

Lucy: Um...

Gardevoir: Sure.

Erza: (punches Natsu) There. This should make this ride a little easier.

Blaziken: Right!

Everyone: Uh...

Lucy: Anyway, could you tell us the mission?

Erza: Right. You see, Me, Blaziken, and the others were at a bar.

_Flashback Begins... _

Rias: Thank you, sir. (drinks)

Bartender: You're welcome.

Rias: You know, Erza. Could we just relax for a little bit?

Erza: Sorry but, we need to focus on the mission.

Blaziken: Right.

Bayonetta: Hm...

Lara: Something wrong?

Mage: (whispers) Now, we need to get going.

Mage 2: (whispers) Right. We need to get Lullaby.

Mage 3: (whispers) Not too loud. Everyone will hear you.

Mage: (whispers) Sorry. Once we get Lullaby, we'll give to Erigor.

Mages: (whispers) Right. (laughs quietly)

Bayonetta: It seems that they're talking about Lullaby.

Samus: Lullaby?

Erza: That's one of the most powerful items.

Blaziken: They must be from the Dark Guild, Eisenwald.

Erza: Right. Let's go.

Macargo: Already?!

Rias: (sighs) (walks to exit)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Darn it! I couldn't stop them!

Blaziken: We couldn't recognize the name!

Together: We're terrible!

Everyone: You're not terrible!

Elsa: But, who is Eisenwald?

Erza: Oh, right. Eisenwald is a guild that specializes in assassination requests, despite this, there seem to be few Mages with notable strength within the guild.

Toshiro: That guild specializes in assassination jobs?

Blaziken: Correct. As the Magic Council prohibits Mages from taking assassination requests, the guild is ousted from the Mage Guild League six years prior to X784 and was categorized as a Dark Guild.[3] Later, Eisenwald's Guild Master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves.[4] However, the members ignored the order.[5] At some point in time, Eisenwald became a subordinate guild to the Oración Seis.[6]

Andropov: Hm... But, why do they need Lullaby?

Rias: As revenge for "locking them up in the darkness" and taking away their lives, Eisenwald tried to assassinate the Guild Masters of the nearby legal guilds while they were having their regular meeting.[7] They attempted to do so through the use of a deadly magical flute called Lullaby, which is a Demon created by the Dark Mage Zeref.

Sugar: Wait! Lullaby is a magical flute?!

Macargo: Yeah! The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes them to die. After getting into Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a Magical flute, called Mass Murder Curse Magic that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster.[1]

Sugar: Cool!

Erza: But, it's dangerous.

Bloom: Dangerous?

Blaziken: Lullaby has a demon form that can destroy anything in its path.

Sugar: Scary...

Eevee: Very scary...

Lucy: Don't worry. We'll defeat him no matter what.

Eevee: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I could've go straight to Eisenwald.

Blaziken: But, we can't defeat the whole guild ourselves.

Erza: That's why we need some assistance.

Rias: Right!

Lucy: Anyway, what's your magic?

Happy: She can use Requip Magic to show blood!

Gardevoir: Um... That's a little farfetched.

Erza: It's true. Expect for the blood part. I use my armor to change into other armor.

Sugar: Cool...!

Toshiro: Impressive.

Erza: Well, I think Gray's Ice-Make Magic is even more beautiful.

Blaziken: Yeah.

Lucy: Ice-Make?

Gray: It's something like this. Ice-Make: Shape-Shifting! (created the Fairy Tail symbol)

Rias: That's so cool!

Macargo: Yeah!

Gray: It's nothing.

Beartic: Yeah.

Lucy: So, now I know why you and Natsu are always fighting.

Gardevoir: He's fire and you're ice.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: We're here!

Erza: This is Onibus Town!

Elsa: This is where Eisenwald is located?!

Blaziken: Correct.

Gray: Let's kick their butts!

Beartic: Right, Natsu?! Natsu?

Everyone: He's still on the train!

Erza: Darn it! I forgot he hates all kinds of transportation!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Lucy: Calm down!

Happy: Now, how are we supposed to get Natsu?!

Bloom: I got it! Magic Winx, Believix! (transforms into Believix form)

Lucy: Wow...!

Sugar: Cool!

Bloom: I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame! So, I'll get Natsu!

Everyone: Right!

Charmander: I'm going with you!

Bloom: Sure! Kiko, stay here.

Kiko: (nods head)

Bloom: Let's go!

Charmander: Yeah!

Everyone: Good luck!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Natsu!

Natsu: (moans) Bloom...? Is that... you...?

Bloom: Yes. It's me! The train had already left.

Natsu: What...? Stupid motion... sickness...

Bloom: I'm going to take you to the others.

Natsu: Okay...

Kageyama: Any help?

Kageyama (カゲヤマ Kageyama) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald[1] and one of their elites.[2] He is a user of Shadow Magic and he is also a dispeller, having the ability to unseal Magical seals.[3][4] Kageyama is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.[5] Later, when he attends the Fantasia parade, he wears a white suit with a blue button-up shirt and a yellow tie.[6] Kageyama has a tendency to come off as being exceptionally polite and full of decorum, however this is just a facade to merely catch people off guard, as when the first chance is given, he drops his polite attitude and attempts to fight whomever he has lured with his niceties. He is also quite condescending, talking down to people about either themselves or things they are a part of, or even about things that he, himself, may or may not dislike. Additionally, he is rather sadistic, going out of his way to attack Natsu with his shadow to demonstrate how one "uses Magic" when Natsu's motion sickness prevented him from utilizing his Dragon Slayer Magic to its fullest extent. Above all, though, he thinks extremely highly of his guild, Eisenwald, and believed in their ability so highly that he thought that even a guild the likes of Fairy Tail couldn't stop their plans.[7] In spite of this all, though, Kageyama is also cowardly, and when faced with danger will betray his guild despite his love for it.[8] However, even he has a conscience, and was unable to cast Lullaby's death song when thinking about the words Fairy Tail spoke to him, admitting defeat[9] and eventually willingly letting himself be arrested.[10]

Bloom: No need.

Kageyama: Oh really? (kicks Natsu in the face)

Bloom: Hey!

Charmander: What's wrong with you?!

Kageyama: You're part of Fairy Tail?

Bloom: Yeah!

Kageyama: (chuckles slightly) You're merely flies if you had join Fairy Tail.

Natsu: What?! Don't say anything bad about Fairy Tail!

Charmander: Yeah!

Kageyama: (laughs)

Bloom: Who are you?!

Kageyama: I'm Kageyama, one of the members of Eisenwald.

Everyone: What?!

Natsu: You're in Eisenwald?!

Kageyama: Correct.

Natsu: (growls)

Kageyama: You want to fight with me?

Charmander: Yeah!

Kageyama: Alright. Let's fight.

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's... (moans)

Bloom: Natsu...

Kageyama: (chuckles) Guard Shadow!

Bloom: Hmph! (forms shield)

Kageyama: What?!

Bloom: Dragon Heart!

Dragon Heart is a Believix attack spell used by Bloom. She releases balls of fire that explode on contact.

Kageyama: (dodges)

Bloom: Natsu, snap out of it!

Natsu: I can't...

Kageyama: Geez... You're weak...

Charmander: We're not weak! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Bloom: Right! Dragon Heart!

Kageyama: (dodges) Weak...

Everyone: Huh?!

Suddenly, the train stops.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charmander: What the...?

Bloom: The train stops.

Kageyama: That means...

Natsu: That's right! I'll defeat you! Bloom, let's combine our fire power!

Bloom: Right!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bloom: Dragon Heart!

Kageyama: (screams)

[BOOM]

Bloom: Uh... We just destroy the roof.

Natsu: Don't worry. This is the Fairy Tail tradition of destrution and causing mayhems! That's the Fairy Tail way!

Bloom: Right!

Charmander: Um... Guys?!

Natsu: What's the matter?!

Charmander: The train is moving again!

Bloom: We should get out of here.

Natsu: Right! C'mon, Charmander! (jumps)

Charmander: Okay! (jumps)

Bloom: Natsu, Charmander, wait! (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: I hope those three are alright.

Toshiro: Don't worry. I think they're fine.

Andropov: Right.

Sugar: Huh?!

Rias: Something wrong?

Sugar: Could you look up?!

Gray: Up?! Wha?!

Natsu: Watch out!

Charmander: We're coming through hot!

Everyone: Natsu?! Charmander?!

Gray: (screams)

Beartic: Ow!

Charmander: That hurts!

Natsu: Yeah!

Elsa: Are you okay?!

Four: No!

Toshiro: Geez... You two are idiots.

Andropov: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: (forms ice pack) There. Better?

Four: Yeah... Thanks...

Elsa: You're welcome.

Erza: Now, what happened?

Bloom: Well, we were at the until one of the Eisenwald members shows up.

Erza: Really?

Charmander: Yeah! We were fighting him!

Natsu: And than, we combine the fire power!

Charmander: But, we destroy the train cart's roof by accident!

Blaziken: You what?!

Natsu: Sorry!

Bloom: And he'd escaped!

Erza: Geez... You let him escape.

Bloom: We're sorry.

Erza: It's alright. We have bigger things to worry.

Lucy: (reads book) Hm... (gasps)

Erza: Something wrong?

Lucy: It states that Lullaby is the Song of Death. Its tune can siphon the life of those who hear it, a mass-death curse.

Erza: That's bad.

Bloom: Than, we better hurry.

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Let's go!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Attention, passagers!

Passagers: Huh?!

Kageyama: This train belongs to the Eisenwald Guild! I want you to evacuate immediately or they'll be consequences!

Passagers: (leaves)

Kageyama: Here, master. Here's Lullaby.

Erigor: Finally. Lullaby is ours.

Erigor (エリゴール Erigōru) is the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Death God (死神 Shinigami) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs.[1] This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe.[2] Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper (グリムリーパー Gurimu Rīpā). Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.[2] Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.[2] Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives.[1] Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate the legal Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one to give. This also shows that he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it.[3] He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, as he casually injures Kageyama when he doesn't get rid of Natsu Dragneel,[4] and leaving all of his guild mates behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail.[5] He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies",[4] and he also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, as he spends time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities.[6]

Kageyama: What should we do now?

Erigor: We'll use Lullaby to commence our operation.

Kageyama: Right. (laughs)

Erigor: (laughs evilly)


	6. Episode 6: Eisenwald Breakdown

Episode 6: Eisenwald Breakdown

_In Clover Town... _

Bob: Master Makarov and Donphan. I'm glad you're here! (laughs)

Bob (ボブ Bobu) is the founder and current Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek.[1] He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.[2] In his younger years, Bob had a slender figure and short side-swept black hair. He also wore an aubergine colored suit.[3] Bob is a very friendly person, and behaves in a loud, effeminate manner, especially around young, male Mages; whom he acts flirtatious around.[4] He's also a very understanding person; but has very strong opinions when it comes to Mages abusing their power. However, despite his calm and friendly manner, he has a more serious and angry side. This was shown when his mood suddenly became darker when Karen Lilica mistreated and abused her Celestial Spirits and called them nothing more than tools.[5] He has the Keystone on his wing.

Makarov: Hello, Master Bob!

Donphan: I'm glad to see you!

Bob: Of course! Pidgeot! Come here!

Pidgeot: Huh?! Oh, Donphan!

Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and there are angular black markings around its eyes. Mega Pidgeot has an even more elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. It has a feather projecting from the front and a highlight on the left side of the crest which are also red. The crest is sensitive to air currents, acting like a large antenna and stabilizing Mega Pidgeot's flight. Pidgeot grows noticeably when it Mega Evolves, with a larger body and longer, broader wings. With its increased power, it is capable of whipping up gusts that can smash huge trees. Its wingtips and tailfeathers are bordered with blue, and its irises are red in color.[1] Its powerful wings are capable of stirring up windstorms in just a few flaps, and it may spread its wings to intimidate enemies. This Pokémon is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. Its plumage is often described as beautiful, making it a popular choice for skilled Trainers. Pidgeot typically dwells in forests with thick growth and large trees. It is known to prey on Magikarp, which it can spot from great heights. He wears the blue Blue Pegasus symbol crested chest armor and wings and the Pidgeotite.

Pokedex: Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile.

Donphan: Hey!

Pidgeot: Long time, no see, huh?!

Donphan: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goldmine: Makarov, Donphan.

Together: Huh?!

Goldmine (ゴールドマイン Gōrudomain) is the founder and the current Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.[1] Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.[1] Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants.[2] Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards.[3] Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck,[1] those being a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. As of X791's Grand Magic Games, Goldmine seems to have either added a dark leather jacket to his attire or to have switched to it altogether, replacing his former shirt with it.[4] Goldmine is usually cheerful, often seen with a smile on his face.[4] Despite his cheery attitude though, when things go awry, he begins to worry, as he is seen noticeably frightened after the Lullaby takes its true form.[5] He was seen showing respect towards Fairy Tail, as when Natsu, Gray and Erza defeated Lullaby, he thanked them in the name of all the Guild Masters.[2] He was also seen teasing Makarov that one day his guild will destroy an entire town while the two attend the Guild Masters' meeting,[1] showing his considerate nature.

Makarov: Oh, hey, Goldmine.

Donphan: Hey!

Goldmine: (chuckles) Hmph! Right.

Cranidos: Hey, Donphan! Yo!

Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the Pachycephalosaurus. It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on its back. It has stubby arms with three claws; despite the stubbiness, it can attack with them. The back half of its body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has feet with three forward claws and one backward. Its main attacking prowess involves charging head-first into its opponents. When it lived in dense forests and jungles 100 million years ago, it would use headbutts to snap obstructing trees and down its prey. He wears a brown Quatro Cerberus symbol crested hat.

Pokedex: Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: Hello!

Cranidos: It's been a long time!

Donphan: I know that!

Bob: Now, let's discuss Fairy Tail!

Goldmine: Right. How is Fairy Tail?

Makarov: Oh, it's good. I'm just happy about my guild!

Donphan: Yeah!

Bob: Okay! It really had change since years ago!

Goldmine: Of course. The members must be destrutive!

Donphan: All the time.

Makarov: But, I treat them the same.

Pii-chan: Master Makarov! Master Donphan!

Makarov: Hm?! Oh, Pii-chan.

Pii-chan: Yes. It's me.

Makarov: Did Mickey send you?!

Pii-chan: Yes.

Mickey Chickentiger (ミキィ・チキンタイガー Miki Chikintaigā) is a female Fairy Tail Mage who prefers hand-to-hand combat over Magic. She is the leader of Team Young Mega-Death and has the nickname "Demon Princess".[1] Not much is known about her other than that she likes birds and dislikes boredom. Through her leadership of Young Mega-Death, the other team members have come to fear her and is the cause of her nickname, Demon Princess, a name that she has taken a liking to and as a result she has accessorized her appearance to match the name.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: What are you doing here?

Pii-chan: I have a letter for you. (gives Makarov the letter)

Makarov: Really? Hm...

Bob: Open it!

Makarov: Okay, okay! (opens letter)

Mirajane: (as hologram) Makarov and Donphan!

Lopunny: (as hologram) We have informed that Team Natsu has form.

Mirajane: (as hologram) This will be the guild's strongest team.

Lopunny: (as hologram) Yeah.

Together: (as hologram) Bye-bye. (disappears)

Makarov: That's great news. Great news?!

Donphan: This is terrible!

Bob: Terrible?!

Makarov: Yes! Those guys will destroy the entire city!

Donphan: Yeah! That's why it's terrible!

Makarov: They'll be even more destrutive than before!

Donphan: And cause even more mayhems!

Together: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I can't believe that Eisenwald took the train.

Rias: Yeah.

Macargo: Why would they take the train?

Elsa: Hm...

Toshiro: This doesn't make sense.

Andropov: Yeah.

Guard 1: You know about Eisenwald?

Guard 2: Of course.

Everyone: Hm?!

Bloom: Look. Guards.

Sugar: Let's listen.

Everyone: Right.

Guard 1: Well, the army has been activated to capture Eisenwald.

Guard 2: Seriously?

Guard 1: Seriously. So, we don't to worried.

Guard 2: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: They activated the army?

Erza: That's right. Eisenwald must be stop.

Andropov: But, we should go.

Blaziken: Right.

Rias: Than, why are we standing around for?

Macargo: Let's go!

Rias: Yeah!

Erza: Okay, okay! Calm down!

Rias: Okay.

Erza: Good. Let's get going.

Everyone: Okay!

_Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler... _

Happy: Hm...

Sugar: What are you thinking?!

Happy: I'm thinking something related to Lucy.

Sugar: Oh, okay! I'll think with you! Hm...

Together: We can't think anything related to Lucy!

Natsu: (moans)

Charmander: Natsu... (groans)

Bloom: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: We're at Oshibana Station.

Toshiro: Finally.

Andropov: But, there's a large crowd.

Erza: Excuse me?!

Guard 1: Yes?

Blaziken: We want some information about the situation!

Guard 2: Sorry! But, we don't share information to commoners!

Erza: Commoners?! (hits guards)

Blaziken: Don't ever say that to us!

Guard 3: Um...

Erza: Can you give us information?!

Guard 3: No! I'm not allowed to!

Erza: (hits guard)

Bloom: Calm down!

Rias: No need to be rude!

Erza: Alright. I'm calm.

Blaziken: Let's go inside.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Woah!

Bloom: Those guards are defeated!

Erza: Well, they're facing against the entire magical guild.

Elsa: This is bad.

Erigor: Aw... Fairy Tail...

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: You're...

Erigor: That's right! It's me, Erigor!

Everyone: (gasps)

Bloom: What are going to use with Lullaby?!

Erigor: Well, I wanted to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone hearing it!

Toshiro: Why?!

Erigor: Because of their sin of not knowing that there are people not having the same rights and safety they have!

Andropov: You're not getting away from this!

Erigor: We'll see... (chuckles)

Lucy: This isn't the way to get rights!

Eevee: Yeah!

Gardevoir: You should find another way to get rights instead of this!

Erigor: Actually, I don't care about rights! I want power! With these power, I'll rewrite history and take over the future forever!

Kageyama: Yeah! We won't see the age of dark guilds! We'll see the afterlife! (charges at Lucy and Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: You're not going to hurt Lucy! Protect!

Natsu: (grabs Lucy)

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Good job!

Kageyama: (growls)

Erigor: Hm... (thinking) Those Fairies have falling into my trap. I'll leave. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh?!

Blaziken: He's leaving!

Erza: Natsu, Charmander, Bloom, Gray, Beartic, Toshiro, Elsa, Andropov, and Sugar!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blaziken: You need to follow Erigor!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Erza: Lucy, Gardevoir, Rias, and Magcargo!

Rias: Yes?

Blaziken: You'll stay here and fight!

Everyone: Okay!

Kageyama: We'll follow Natsu, Rayule.

Rayule: Okay.

Rayule (レイユール Reiyūru) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Rayule is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wearing. This, along with his features and his Magic, makes him somehow resemble an Egyptian pharaoh. He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes. Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Rayule despises legal guilds, believing them to have unjustly marginalized Dark Guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate the various Guild Masters through the use of Lullaby.[1] He was very proud of the plan his guild came up with, being willing to kill anyone who stepped in their path, but showed the tendency to reveal vital elements about it to his enemies, in order to scare them, but obtaining the contrary effect and being defeated due to this.[2][3]

Erza: Requip: The Knight! (transforms into Heaven's Wheel Armor)

Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.[1] Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings.[2] Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings.[3] The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

Lucy: Wow...!

Gardevoir: Amazing!

Blaziken: That's the power of Requip: the Knight Magic.

Erza: Now Blaziken, Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (transforms into a Mega Evolve form) Hm!

Lucy: Blaziken's Mega Evolution...

Gardevoir: Lucy, let's Mega Evolve.

Lucy: Right! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: (transforms into Mega Evolve form) Ha!

Lucy: And Key of the Giant Crab, Cancer!

Cancer: Hello~ebi!

Erza: I see...

Blaziken: Now, let's fight!

Everyone: Right! Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Circle Sword!

Cancer: (cuts hair) Hm! Good...

Gardevoir: (dodges) Double Team!

Lucy: Double Team? (reads book) Double Team (Japanese: かげぶんしん Shadow Divide) is a non-damaging Normal-type move introduced in Generation I. It is TM32 in every generation so far. Double Team increases the user's evasion by one stage. Creates illusionary copies of the user. The copies disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy.

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Blaziken: Fire Blitz! Fire Punch! High Jump Kick!

Erza: Good job!

Blaziken: Thanks.

Erza: Lucy and Gardevoir!

Blaziken: We want you to go after the last mage, Karacka!

Together: Right! (leaves)

Lucy: Let's go, Cancer!

Cancer: Right, ~ebi! (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Darn it!

Charmander: There's two different paths!

Gray: I guess we have to split up!

Beartic: Good idea!

Gray: We'll take Elsa, Toshiro, Andropov, and Sugar.

Natsu: Bloom, you'll be coming with me!

Bloom: Right.

Kiko: (nods head)

Elsa: We'll see you later!

Toshiro: Yeah. Be careful.

Natsu: Don't worry! I'll be fine!

Gray: Alright. Bye.

Everyone: Bye!

Gray: Hm... This must be the broadcast room.

Elsa: It's huge!

Sugar: Yeah!

Toshiro: Is this where Erigor is?

Beartic: Could be!

Gray: Not so sure.

Everyone: Huh?!

Rayule: My, my, my. You have fallen into my trap.

Everyone: What?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You're Rayule!

Rayule: That's correct. (chuckles)

Beartic: You're going to be defeated!

Gray: By us!

Rayule: Than, let's begin!

_With Erza... _

Erza: (normal) Everyone, we need you to leave immediately!

Blaziken: (normal) Dark Magic is being used! And it could cause you your life!

Erza: So, stay away until this is over!

Bystanders: Okay! (leaves)

Erza: Good. Now, let's... Huh?!

Blaziken: Erigor?!

Erigor: (laughs) Hm! You have falling into my trap.

Erza: Trap?!

Rias: This was a trap?!

Erigor: Exactly! Wind Wall!

Everyone: (screams)

Erza: (charges) (jumps) Aw! Ow..!

Blaziken: You okay?!

Erza: Yeah...

Rias: Now, we can't get out!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erigor: Good-bye, Fairy Flies! (chuckles) (leaves)

Erza: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rayule: (laughs)

Gray: What's so funny?!

Rayule: You see, this was actually a trap for you, flies!

Toshiro: Flies?!

Rayule: Right! Our real objection is to kill all the Guild Masters at the annual meeting!

Everyone: What?!

Elsa: You can't be serious!

Rayule: I am! With you out of the way and the Masters not knowing what is happening, our plan will surely be an success! (laughs)

Gray: You'll never get away of this! Ice-Make: Freeze!

Rayule: (screams)

Beartic: There's more fearsome guilds than the Dark Ones! Ice Beam!

Elsa: Right! (freezes Rayule)

Toshiro: Hm!

Sugar: (plays flute)

Andropov: Alubujem!

Andropov's shadow is an artificial shadow named Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for an attack. Alubujem can also reassemble if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov one time when he trapped Kluke.

Andropov: Crystal Square!

Rayule: Wha?! (screams)

Gray: Great job, everyone!

Elsa: Right!

Toshiro: But, we need to find a way to get out of here!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Hm...

Bloom: Something wrong?

Charmander: I feel like someone is following us.

Bloom: I have that feeling, too. Hm...

Kageyama: I see you, Natsu. I'll get my revenge on you. (chuckles quietly)


	7. Episode 7: Wind Wall Escape

Episode 7: Wind Wall Escape

Erza: (charges) Ow!

Blaziken: It's no use! We're trapped!

Rias: This is really bad!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: (growls) They're has to be a way to get out of here!

Rias: But, how?!

Erza: Hey! Does anyone know how to get out of Wind Wall?!

Blaziken: C'mon! Tell us now!

Erza: Geez... They're idiots!

Gray: Erza!

Erza: Huh?!

Beartic: Blaziken!

Blaziken: Beartic?!

Elsa: We're here!

Rias: What's wrong?!

Toshiro: We know what the guilds' true plan!

Erza: You do?!

Blaziken: Than, what is it?!

Andropov: They want to kill all the Guild Masters at the meeting in Clover Town!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: What?!

Blaziken: That's their plan?!

Sugar: Yeah!

Erza: Okay! Gray, Beartic, and the rest! You need to find someone name ''Kage''!

Everyone: ''Kage''?

Blaziken: We believe that he can dispel Magic Seals!

Rias: With his power, you could definitely escape the Wind Wall.

Gray: Okay! We'll see you later!

Everyone: Bye! (leaves)

Byard: Hey, Karacka!

Byard (ビアード Biādo) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Byard is a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. Byard is ill-tempered and impatient, having cried out angrily at a waitress because she was taking too long to bring him his beer. He has the tendency to speak very loudly, something which effectively allowed Erza Scarlet to get wind of Eisenwald's plan.[1] He seems to appreciate beautiful women, having noted Erza and Lucy's beauty, but was nonetheless determined to kill them.[2] Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Byard despises legal guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters;[3] His dedication to the plan was so great, in fact, that he had no qualms telling Karacka to kill Kageyama, one of their own comrades, to accomplish it, all the while displaying an evil grin.[4]

Karacka: Byard?

Byard: Yup! (laughs nervously)

Karacka: What are you doing?

Byard: Nothing. Anyway, I have a mission for you.

Karacka: A mission? What kind?

Byard: Nothing special. It's a simple mission.

Karacka: Okay. I'll help you.

Byard: Alright!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erigor!

Bloom: Where are you?!

Charmander: Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Kageyama: (shadow form) (chuckles) They're so clueless...

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: We're lost!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Happy: We're always getting into dead-ends! This is confusing!

Lucy: Everything looks the same.

Gardevoir: So, should we go back to Erza?

Lucy: Maybe we should!

Happy: What?! You can't give up!

Lucy: Why?!

Happy: Because if we do, she's gonna punish us!

Gardevoir: Hm?!

Happy: You two are the bravest I know!

Lucy: Happy...

Happy: So, can we still search?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Let's look for Karacka!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erigor!

Charmander: Erigor!

Together: Where are you?!

Bloom: Natsu! Charmander! Stop destroying stuff!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: But, we need to find Erigor!

Bloom: I know that! But, this is ridiculous!

Kageyama: (chuckles) This is amusing!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kageyama: (appears)

Natsu: It's you!

Charmander: Kageyama!

Bloom: What are you doing here?!

Kageyama: Just snooping around.

Natsu: Were you following us?!

Kageyama: Maybe. Maybe not.

Charmander: You...

Natsu: You wanna fight?!

Kageyama: Okay. I'll defeat you. Let's fight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Shadow Magic! (shadows appears)

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Bloom: Hm! Magic Winx: Bloomix! (transforms into Bloomix)

Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders.

Natsu: That's Bloomix?!

Bloom: Basically, yeah!

Charmander: Cool!

Kageyama: Nice outfit.

Bloom: Don't start flirting with me.

Kageyama: Alright. That's fine with me. We're in a fight, after all.

Everyone: Right!

Kageyama: Now, attack them, my shadows!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Alright!

Bloom: Flame Storm!

Flame Storm a Bloomix offensive spell used by Bloom, for which she releases two igneous storms at the enemy.

Natsu: Awesome!

Bloom: Thanks! That's the power of Bloomix!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Shadows! Attack!

Natsu: That's big!

Charmander: Yeah! I'm scared!

Kageyama: You should be.

Bloom: Wait! We should combine our flames!

Natsu: Wha?!

Bloom: If we do, it'll explode the shadows and Kageyama!

Charmander: That's brilliant!

Natsu: Let's try it!

Charmander: Okay!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Bloom: Flame Storm!

Charmander: Ember!

Ember (Japanese: ひのこ Sparks) is a damage-dealing Fire-type move introduced in Generation I. Ember does damage and has a 10% chance of burning the target.

Kageyama: Huh?!

Bloom: Hm! Keep it up!

Natsu: Right! Fire Dragon's Mighty Roar!

Bloom: Fire Ultimate Storm!

Charmander: Ember!

Kageyama: (screams)

[BOOM]

Kageyama: (passed out)

Trio: We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: (normal) Huh?!

Erza: Natsu! Charmander! Bloom!

Trio: Huh?!

Blaziken: We're so glad you're here!

Natsu: Of course! (laughs loudly)

Erza: Stop fooling around...

Natsu: Okay... Please don't hurt me...

Gray: Well, I guess Kageyama is defeated.

Bloom: Yeah!

Erza: Hm! Hey, Kageyama!

Kageyama: Hm?

Blaziken: We want you to dispel the Wind Wall Magic.

Kageyama: (gets up) Alright. I'll help you. Huh?! (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: (gasps)

Erza: A... hand...?

Toshiro: What did it came from?

Karacka: That's easy! Huh?! Kageyama! What did I do?! Wait a minute!

Natsu: Huh?! What do you mean?!

Karacka: It was Byard! HE wants me to kill Kageyama! That basterd! I'll kill him, too!

Natsu: No you don't! Fire Dragon's Claw!

Karacka: (screams) (passed out)

Natsu: Hm!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erigor: Finally. I made it to Clover Cannyon. Those Guild Masters has no idea about what faith lied before they get killed by Lullaby. Than, I'll be satisfied with my desire. (laughs evilly)

_With Team Natsu... _

Natsu: Again! One, two, three! (pushes)

Erza: Geez... (pushes)

Blaziken: (pushes) It's not budging!

Charmander: (pushes) Push harder!

Lucy: You need to stop!

Natsu: Stop?!

Charmander: Why?!

Bloom: Because you're hurting yourselves!

Elsa: That's why!

Natsu: Oh, right!

Blaziken: Geez...

Erza: Wake up, Kageyama! Wake up, now!

Blaziken: It's no use. He'll never wake up.

Erza: You're right. There has to another way to deactivate the Wind Wall Magic.

Natsu: I know! Maybe I could go to the Spirit World!

Lucy: Wha?!

Natsu: I'll ask one of the spirits to help us out!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gardevoir: I don't think that's a good idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why not?!

Lucy: Because humans aren't allowed to pass thorough the gates and that the gate opens where the Celestial Mage is.

Gardevoir: Correct.

Natsu: Aw, man...!

Charmander: Not fair!

Happy: Lucy! I have an idea!

Lucy: What is it?

Happy: This! (gives Lucy Virgo's key)

Gardevoir: Virgo?!

Lucy: Why?!

Happy: Because she can dig holes!

Sugar: So, we could go under the walls!

Happy: It's the only way!

Sugar: Yeah!

Lucy: Alright! Key of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.[2] This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Virgo: Hm? Where am I?

Lucy: Virgo, I need your help!

Virgo: Help?

Gardevoir: Yes! We need you to dig under the Wind Wall so we can stop Erigor!

Virgo: Okay... But, is it okay if I could call you Princess?

Lucy: Princess? (sighs) Alright!

Virgo: Than, I'll do what you wish. (digs) There. You can escape.

Everyone: Alright! (jumps)

Natsu: We made it!

Erza: And we have Kageyama!

Blaziken: He's really beaten up good.

Erza: Yeah... Poor Kageyama.

Natsu: Alright! Me, Charmander, Bloom, and Happy will search for Erigor!

Happy: We'll see you later!

Erza: Right!

Bloom: Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much tamer, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ready, Happy?!

Happy: Ready!

Natsu: Charmander?!

Charmander: Got it!

Natsu: Right! Let's go!

Happy: Okay! (flies) Max Speed!

Bloom: Woah!

Charmander: That's Max Speed! Go, Natsu, go!

Natsu: (screams) There's Erigor!

Happy: Really?!

Erigor: Huh?! (screams)

Natsu: Got him!

Happy: Yeah!

Erza: Hm...

Kageyama: Huh? Where am I?

Lucy: You're in the magic 4-wheeler.

Kageyama: Really? Why did you let me live?

Gardevoir: Because we're not like that.

Kageyama: Hm... I see... For now on, I'll be used as a bargaining chip! Since Erigor didn't care anymore, I let myself shoot down.

Gray: If you want to die, just say the word.

Beartic: But, this isn't the time whether deciding life or death.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaziken: Careful, Erza!

Erza: Sorry! I think my vision is becoming blurry!

Blaziken: Do you want me to drive?

Erza: Sure... (switches with Blaziken)

Blaziken: There... You should take a nap.

Erza: Alright. Hm... (thinking) Please defeat him, Natsu... I believe in you... (takes a nap)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bloom: Dragon Fire!

Dragon Fire is an attack spell used by Bloom. She shoots a ball of fire energy to the enemy.

Erigor: (dodges) Wind Magic!

Everyone: (screams)

Bloom: He's strong...

Happy: Yeah!

Natsu: We can't give up...

Erigor: (laughs) Such weaklings. (levitates) Now, time to finish you!

Natsu: We're done for!

_To Be Continued... _


	8. Episode 8: Lullaby Awakens

Episode 8: Lullaby Awakens

Erigor: (laughs) You know, Lullaby is a really powerful item.

Natsu: (growls)

Bloom: (Enchantix Form) You can't use Lullaby! It's dangerous!

Happy: Even for you!

Erigor: (chuckles) I don't care! Once Lullaby starts playing, all the Guild Masters will be dead!

Natsu: You'll never kill the Guild Masters!

Bloom: We'll never let you do it!

Erigor: I will!

Natsu: That's it! We'll defeat you!

Charmander: No matter what!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

Charmander: Ember!

Bloom: Dragon Fire!

Natsu: When we combine our flames, we're unstoppable!

Erigor: What?! (screams) (passed out)

Quartette: We defeat Erigor!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Everyone!

Bloom: (normal) You came!

Erza: Congratulations!

Blaziken: You defeated Erigor!

Lucy: You're so cool!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Gray: Great job!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Thanks!

Bloom: No problem!

Charmander: We did what we have to do!

Everyone: Right!

Kageyama: (thinking) There's Lullaby! (takes Lullaby) (starts car)

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Hey!

Blaziken: What are you doing?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: I'm going to play Lullaby myself! (chuckles)

Lucy: You can't do that!

Kageyama: I can and I'll will! Watch! (drives car)

Gray: Stop!

Beartic: We need that!

Erza: Darn it!

Elsa: Calm down.

Blaziken: Calm down?!

Erza: There's no time to calm down!

Toshiro: Okay! There has to be a way to stop Kageyama.

Andropov: But, how?

Appa: (roars)

Natsu: Woah!

Appa was Avatar Aang's loyal sky bison, who shared a strong bond with Aang and with Momo, as they were all some of the few remaining traces of the Air Nomad civilization.[4] Appa was most noted for his ability to fly in spite of his heavy weight, a feat achieved through airbending which made Appa the primary means of transportation utilized by Team Avatar.[5] There was little said about Appa's personality, as he lacked the ability to speak human language. However, he had displayed an ability to understand human language on several occasions.[1][22] He was also afraid of going underground[23][24] and, since his experience in the Fire Nation circus, of fire.[1] Appa seemed to have a reasonably trusting attitude, as he did not take long to accept the apple offered to him by Aang[1] and took an immediate liking to Sokka when he first saw him.[7] However, this trait was damaged due to his experience with the ringmaster[1] and the sandbenders.[1][8] In these difficult moments, Appa seemed to have similar feelings toward humans when he missed Aang and he tried his best to find the team. In the Eastern Air Temple, he also remembered with sorrow his childhood with his siblings and his mother.[1] Appa also might have had some degree of intelligence as shown when he yawned after Aang prompted him,[25] and when he apparently "scolded" Hawky and Momo when the two fought due to Sokka's order that Appa was in charge.[26] Appa's intelligence was also shown when he was taking the team and Professor Zei to Wan Shi Tong's library. Zei asked Appa a question and Appa tried to respond, only letting out a groan.[8] Being a sky bison, Appa possessed the ability to fly. He utilized his airbending for this purpose; his tail appeared to be the main driving force behind his bending,[27][28] but he also had shown the ability to accomplish it with his mouth.[1] Despite the tranquility related to his personality as well as his species, Appa had shown himself to be capable of fighting when necessary.[1] With his bending, Appa could create powerful gusts of air with just a flick of his tail and could gain an advantage over his opponents by hovering.[29] He even defeated Long Feng,[10] Ty Lee, and Mai.[28] Due to his size and mass, it took a lot of energy for him to stay aloft. As a result, Appa could not fly for an extended time and periodically required stopping and resting.[15][28] However, there were times when he displayed extreme stamina, such as when Katara stated that they flew two days non-stop,[30] as well as when Appa continually had to fly to avoid Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai for hours on end with only a few minutes of rest each time he stopped.[28] He was also capable of carrying quite a burden on his back, having once carried seven medium-weight people in one journey.[14] Being a bison, he had a great deal of brute strength and endurance. The best demonstrations of this were in the fight against Nyla in the abbey,[29] and against a fully-grown boar-q-pine in the forest.[1] His strength was so great to the extent of Appa lifting two Fire Nation tundra tanks simultaneously each by the horn, flipping them over. Using his teeth alone, he was capable of grabbing Long Feng by his leg and throwing him a great distance. Appa was also capable of swimming, even being a fairly adept swimmer,[7][30] however, he would more frequently fly or walk[15][31] rather than swim.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Cool! A huge bison!

Happy: Yeah!

Appa: Hello.

Natsu: (screams)

Charmander: It talks!

Lucy: (sighs)

Appa: My name is Appa.

Erza: Appa?

Appa: Correct.

Gray: Could you help us?

Appa: Yes. What's the problem?

Erza: We need to catch up with Kageyama.

Appa: Alright. I understand. Hop in.

Natsu: Yes!

Charmander: Let's go! Huh?!

Natsu: Hey! Something wrong?!

Appa: First, you need someone to drive.

Erza: I'll do it.

Blaziken: Me, too.

Appa: Than, you need to say ''yip-yip'' in order to fly.

Erza: Okay! Yip-yip!

Appa: Right. (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: This is amazing!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Lucy: It's beautiful up here!

Gardevoir: Right!

Gray: Right, Natsu?! Natsu?!

Natsu: (moans)

Happy: He's having motion sickness!

Charmander: Yeah!

Erza: Typical...

Blaziken: Yeah...

_With Kageyama... _

Kageyama: Hm... Should I really do it? Maybe. I have no idea what should I do.

_With Makarov... _

Makarov: (reading Sorcerer Magazine)

Bob: What are you reading?!

Makarov: Huh?! Oh, it's nothing!

Donphan: Yeah!

Goldman: Are you reading Sorcerer Magazine?

Donphan: No! Of course not!

Makarov: That's girly stuff!

Donphan: Yeah! We don't read that!

Bob: Okay!

Makarov: Whew...

Donphan: That's a close one...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: I'll just have Makarov and Donphan listen. They don't seem to mind. Huh?

Erigor: (voice) C'mon. I know you want to play. Play it now!

Kageyama: I have no choice. (stops)

Lucy: (voice) You don't need to do this just because Erigor told you...

Gray: (voice) Yeah... If you want to die, you could.

Beartic: (voice) But, there's no time whether to live or die.

Kageyama: I... I... I can't do it...

_with Natsu... _

Erza: We're here!

Natsu: Finally...

Happy: There, there, Natsu.

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: But, let's warn the Guild Masters.

Everyone: Right!

Bob: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bob: What do you think you're doing?!

Natsu: It's the head of the Blue Pegasus Guild!

Bob: That's right! (chuckles) (winks) You're such a genius!

Gray: Creepy...

Lucy: I can't believe he is the head of the Blue Pegasus Guild.

Gardevoir: Yeah... Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goldman: Hm... Why are you here?

Lucy: Well, the Eisenwald Guild are using Lullaby to kill you!

Gardevoir: Yeah! We came here to warn you!

Goldman: That's all?

Natsu: Yes!

Makarov: That's terrible.

Donphan: You did the right thing and tell us!

Goldman: Right... Let's solve this.

Makarov: Right... Kageyama, I'm a shame of you.

Donphan: Yeah! This is the weakness of human nature!

Kageyama: (silence)

Makarov: Nakamas work together in harmony. But, not by being selfish and greed.

Donphan: Playing that flute is not going to change!

Kageyama: I'll surrender... (drops flute)

Makarov: That's the right thing to do.

Donphan: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (cheering)

Charmander: Um... guys?!

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Charmander: The flute... It's glowing...!

Lullaby: (demon form) (roars)

Everyone: (gasps)

Sugar: (screams) That's huge!

Andropov: We need to stop him! Come out, shadow! (shadow appears)

Gray: Hm! Ice-Make!

Toshiro: (sighs) This is getting ridiculous! (draws sword) Hyōrinmaru!

Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸) is the manifested spirit of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Hyōrinmaru's spirit takes the form of a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice.[1][2] Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation takes the form of a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at Hyōrinmaru's waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice.[3] After Hitsugaya frees him from Muramasa's brainwashing by causing him to regain his memories, Hyōrinmaru acknowledges Hitsugaya as his master, gently carrying him to the ground while smiling after their battle.[2] While Hitsugaya is recovering from their battle, Hyōrinmaru stays at his bedside at all times, and prevents Hitsugaya from straining or further injuring himself while reassuring him of the strength of his friends.[6] He is very loyal to Hitsugaya, following his lead and orders in the battle against Ryūjin Jakka[7] and later in the battle against the Hollow Tōjū.[8] Hyōrinmaru is very formal with Hitsugaya, addressing him as "master" and asking him if it would be alright to lend Hitsugaya his power.[9] He is polite and subservient to those who are close to Hitsugaya; when Rangiku Matsumoto asked him to make her some tea, Hyōrinmaru complied without hesitation.[10] He has a habit of looking at the moon at night; Suzumebachi notes this stems from sentimentality.[11] He has a humorous side; when Isane Kotetsu removed the ice sculptures which he had created from Hitsugaya's room, Hyōrinmaru froze the entire room solid in response.[12]

Hyorinmaru: May I help you, Toshiro?

Toshiro: We need to defeat Lullaby's demon form!

Hyorinmaru: As you wish. (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hyorinmaru: (attacks) Hm!

Toshiro: Right!

Hyorinmaru: Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Shikai!

Toshiro: Bankai!

Hyorinmaru: Right... (transforms into dragon) Hm! This is the power of Hyorinmaru. (flies)

Bloom: I'm coming with you! Magic Winx: Harmonix! (transforms into Harmonix)

Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer that is tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps.

Natsu: Don't worry! We'll take care of this! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Ember!

Gray: Ice-Make: Sword!

Toshiro: Ryūsenka!

Lullaby: (dodges)

Toshiro: Wha?

Hyorinmaru: (voice) He dodged it...

Toshiro: Impossible...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Fire Blade!

Fire Blaze is a Harmonix offensive attack spell used by Bloom, in which she shoots a wavy beam of fire toward the enemy.

Lullaby: (screams)

Bloom: Got him!

Erza: Requip: Black Wing Armor!

Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. As its name implies, this armor is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulderpads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.[1]

Blaziken: Is it time?!

Erza: Yup! Blaziken, Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (screams) There!

Gardevoir: Lucy?

Lucy: Right! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: Ha!

Lucy: Gardevoir, Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Blaziken: Low Kick! Flamethrower!

Lullaby: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: (forms ice) Got him! He's stuck!

Toshiro: Great!

Erza: Now, Moon Flash!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Toshiro: Ryūsenka!

Gray: Ice-Make!

Andropov: Ice Shards!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Ember!

Bloom: Fire Blade!

Blaziken: Flamethrower!

Beartic: Blizzard!

Lullaby: (screams)

Everyone: Alright! Huh?!

Natsu: He's weak!

Gray: But, strong.

Bloom: Now what?!

Lullaby: (attacks)

Toothless: (shoots fireball)

Lullaby: (screams)

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hiccup: Hey! (waves hand) You okay?!

Hiccup is the main character of the How To Train Your Dragon book series and the 2010 DreamWorks film adaptation, where he is voiced by Jay Baruchel. His full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. He is the son of the chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him heir to the tribe. In the first film, Riders and Defenders of Berk and specials, he is 15 years old and 20 years old in How To Train Your Dragon 2. His dragon, Toothless is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film. Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a Viking. He is intelligent and is constantly creating inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is almost obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe by killing a dragon; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Despite this, Hiccup shows great aptitude at being a leader and a strategist: he leads his Dragon Training classmates into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during Dragon Training. For example, he's able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself, and uses this to successfully drive back a Hideous Zippleback later. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he's a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him first. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless, likely because he's unused to all the positive attention. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. It also seems that Hiccup likes to hide his fear with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the other Vikings, especially Astrid or when his father was angry at him. Despite his many virtues and his clear capabilities as a leader, Hiccup is not without his flaws. He is rather prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and effect his actions; in the film, his desperation for the acceptance of his tribe, and his father in particular, cause him to regularly try to kill dragons along with them, only to end up doing more harm then good due to his clumsiness. In the television show, his mistaken belief that Stoick still does not accept him causes him to lead the other Vikings on a potentially dangerous treasure hunt to prove himself. His innate friendliness and tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt cause him to be a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit by more dishonest characters, such as Heather and Mildew, on more then one occasion. In the episode Thawfest, Hiccup shows a more unlikable, competitive side of his personality as he begins to score victories over Snotlout. Since Hiccup is unaccustomed to winning anything, he handles it very badly, letting the glory go to his head to the point where he becomes just as arrogant and unpleasant as Snotlout. Hiccup is also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat due to being mostly successful so far, which becomes a major catalyst of the second film's story line, as his total belief that he would be able to reason with Drago causes him to run away from Berk to confront the warlord, causing Stoick, who understood and witnessed firsthand the true extent of Drago's psychopathy and knew he could not be reasoned with, to chase after him. This indirectly leads to Stoick's death at the hands of Drago when he hypnotizes Toothless into attacking Hiccup to demonstrate the superiority of his philosophy over Hiccup's. In spite of all his flaws, Hiccup is never above admitting when he is or has been in the wrong, and will do his best to make amends with others. One extremely notable character trait Hiccup possesses is a deep sense of compassion. Because of this he spares Toothless, and in doing so he changes the world of Vikings and dragons forever. He was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of having to kill a dragon in the arena later in the film. Hiccup carries this quality into the television series. He shows great sympathy to Snotlout at the end of the Thawfest Games, giving up his own glory and fame for the sake of his friend. He will almost never allow Toothless to use his full power against foes. In What Flies Beneath, He begs Toothless to spare a Whispering Death that had nearly killed both of them just moments earlier. The peak of Hiccup's sympathy is displayed in his releasing Mildew, the very man who had betrayed him, from an Outcast cell. Upon seeing the Outcasts take Mildew's one beloved possession, his sheep, Hiccup clearly displays pity for the old man. Unfortunately Hiccup is occasionally naïve in his sympathy, for Mildew would soon betray him yet again. Still his kindheartedness has resulted in many a victory and accomplished the training of the most deadly dragon on the planet. The one character Hiccup seems to be willing to attack and even kill is Alvin. Originally he was more interested in avoiding him, but as Alvin's plots hit closer and closer to everything Hiccup cares about, Hiccup seems to harden in a difficult resolution. He has been seen ordering Toothless to kill Alvin when Alvin was threatening to toss Astrid off of a cliff. In the finale, Hiccup and Toothless even charged Alvin in an attempt to kill him after he had captured, threatened, and deeply insulted both of them. They failed in this attempt, but with Alvin being one of the few people Hiccup is willing to let Toothless kill, Alvin may want to watch his step. Overall, Hiccup is an intelligent, nice and likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's shown in the sequel that he and Toothless have become "adrenaline junkies", performing tricks like free-falling. He has also gone from being a shy boy, to a confident young man, and "the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen." (As Astrid describes him to Drago Bludvist ) and he is shown to care for his loved ones, especially Stoick, Valka, Toothless and Astrid. In the film, Hiccup's appearance is slightly different from the books. He's rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, especially since he has little physical strength as he's barely able to lift a large axe, and isn't very tall, just being barely around Astrid's height. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. If you look closely, you'll notice he has a small, white scar just below his bottom lip (which he got from when he was a baby, the night Cloudjumper took his mother away). He's usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a flying vest to help him stay on Toothless. After Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father as shown in Gift of the Night Fury, made from half of his mother's breast plate (Stoick owning and wearing the other half). Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a prosthetic made by Gobber with a metal foot and spring, which is accessible for flying with Toothless. If you look closely, you'll notice that his hair has slightly grown between Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk and he is now wearing light brown vest and boot. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Hiccup wear a similar type of his armor which is dark brown along a long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup has noticeably grown considerably. He's now the tallest of the teens at 6'1" and his hair is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He seems to have gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to the first movie and is no longer considered a runt. His prosthetic is also different, as it's more mechanical and designed than before, making it like "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis", as Hiccup seems to have improved its ability (as he stated he would in the first movie). His outfit now is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him look more like Toothless. When flying with Toothless now, he's also seen wearing a spiked masked when he glides in the air, as his outfit doubles as a squirrel jacket capable of gliding. His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with a leather boot for his right foot. He also seems to carry a weappon, a fire blade called Inferno. Though he only discovers this ability during the first film, Hiccup has grown to become the best Dragon Trainer on the island. His dragon, Toothless, is the rarest and best dragon in the Academy. Hiccup openly claims to be the best Dragon Rider in the episode Thawfest. He and Toothless clearly have the strongest bond in the series. Because of his talents he has been made head of the Berk Dragon Academy. In the franchise, Hiccup is always the one looked to when dragon related problems or needs come up. He trained a wild Monstrous Nightmare in seconds in Defiant One. This is noticeably faster than even Astrid who had to train the same type of dragon and does manage to do so but takes longer. He's also able to keep an enraged Whispering Death from running over him by simply putting his hand forward in What Flies Beneath. Still, some dragon challenges (including said Whispering Death) are greater than his ability, but he can always rely on Toothless and the other teens to have his back. Hiccup has managed to devise a more effective method of calming wild dragons with Inferno as it produces the dragon fire of both a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback. This makes the dragons consider Hiccup as one of their own as only a 'dragon' should be able to wield dragon fire. Even before Hiccup began to train dragons, he practiced drawing. He is practically never without his journal and a large charcoal pencil. His sketches are usually quick and slightly messy, but compared to most other Vikings he is quite good. He uses this talent often. He sketches Toothless upon his second encounter with him. He uses his notebook to copy the map to the Isle of Night (unfortunately). He uses his artist talent to aid him in making plans and inventions. His room is littered with drawings of Toothless. Hiccup learned a great deal about crafting from Gobber. His many years of apprenticeship have certainly paid off. He has created many ingenious devices throughout the franchise. He uses the forge well (despite his small size), and he's excellent at working leather. His devices were originally weapon like, and the Mangler cannon he designed allowed him to take down a Night Fury. After training Toothless he shifted in his desires and started working on a new tail for Toothless. This tail has been modified many times and is a work of sheer genius. He even created an auto tail using complex gear systems. Besides that Hiccup has managed to design a plethora of other objects, from winches to telescopes. He invented his own flight suit and his Dragon Blade, Inferno. This talent is really at the heart of all Hiccup's other abilities. His intelligence is proven many times throughout the film and the series. He's almost always the one to come up with the solutions to the problems that the Riders face. He's shown to be very cunning, resourceful and perceptive and possesses a great aptitude for strategy and tactics. He's also fairly knowledgeable. Unlike Fishlegs who only spews out facts, Hiccup is able to use them for practical use and he does it very well. He was able to solve all the riddles on Hamish's treasure map even when under pressure and the feat is especially notable because it was said that only a most brilliant mind could solve those clues. Due to Hiccup's initial size, he's not much of a fighter. In fact, most weapons are too heavy for him and struggles to lift them. He is a very skilled sword fighter in the books though. Hiccup usually fights along side Toothless. Their style is more about defense. The only time Hiccup and Toothless attacked first was against Alvin in We Are Family Part II. Other than that, it is easy for others to overtake Hiccup. In The Night and the Fury, Hiccup faces Dagur with his new shield. In Cast Out Part II, Hiccup fought Outcasts and Berserkers without a problem using his shield. While Hiccup does not do any direct fighting in How to Train Your Dragon 2, he does wield his Dragon Blade, Inferno, with great precision and skill, such as when freeing Stormfly or preventing Drago from reaching his bull hook. He can make a roar noise that sounds similar to Toothless's roar, as a way for Toothless to find Hiccup. Like Toothless, Hiccup has amazing aim, like when he was able to shoot Toothless down in the first film and hit a Deadly Nadder in the chest using his shield while flying in mid-air during Appetite for Destruction. He also managed to throw Inferno with enough accuracy that it landed right in front of Drago's hand just as he was reaching for his bull hook to control his Bewilderbeast. While it may seem hard to believe at first due to his small stature, Hiccup always manages to bounce back from a severe injury. For example, in When Lightning Strikes, he was struck by a massive and direct bolt of lightning to the head, and still managed to wake up just a day after. Also, in the end of How to Train Your Dragon, he was knocked off of Toothless by the Red Death's massive club-tail, and (with the help of Toothless, of course) managed to wake up about a week, (or longer), later.

Natsu: Yeah! Thanks for the help!

Hiccup: You're welcome! Right, Toothless?!

Toothless: (nods head)

Toothless is the name of Hiccup's Dragon in both the book series and film. In the books, Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it is originally believed he is a Common or Garden Dragon, while he's a larger, black Night Fury in the film adaptation. In the film, he is the first Dragon to be trained by someonelse then Valka, as she had trained Cloudjumper and many other Dragons in her Sancturary before Hiccup trained Toothless, and serves as one of the most major characters in the franchise. He is the quintessential Dragon in the series, and remains unrivaled in intelligence. He is presumed to be the only living Night Fury, at least on Berk and the surrounding Isles. Toothless is Hiccup's hunting Common or Garden Dragon in the book series, who likes to cause mischief when he can. Toothless is much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' Dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly small Common or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was a rare breed of Dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless's name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's Dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden Dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great Dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her. Toothless appears as a Night Fury in the film, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is. He plays a similar role to his book counterpart. Toothless proves himself to be a very capable fighter, such as when he rushes to Hiccup's aid in his battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, Toothless quickly causes the larger Dragon to back down. Toothless also shows himself superior to most Vikings, as proven against Stoick in a quick skirmish. Toothless is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Hiccup's, which he may have picked up from Hiccup. He doesn't take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful, docile, maybe even a little teasing when not threatened. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Hiccup's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another like when he was observing Hiccup draw him, he then tries to draw with a tree branch. Toothless' intelligence shows many times throughout the film, being able to understand Hiccup's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Hiccup's crush on Astrid, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Toothless actually can get display a bit of an attitude. He gives a Terrible Terror an extremely snide look when it is challenging him to a fight. He clearly understands his own strength, and is not always humble about it. He isn't intimidated by Astrid and walks off with a sort of shoulder shrug and eye roll when she threatens to expose Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship to Stoick. He certainly displays an independent attitude when he takes both Hiccup and Astrid on a roller-coaster ride directly after Hiccup tells Astrid that he is harmless. Toothless does not seem to agree with Hiccup on that point. Toothless also smacks two Outcast guards with his tail as he leaves his cell to look for Hiccup. This attitude is usually hidden under his docile nature, but it comes out in comical ways from time to time. Hiccup and Toothless share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. Hiccup refers to Toothless as his best friend often throughout the franchise, and even Astrid refers to him as that. The two spend almost all of their time together in the events following the movie. In Dragons: Riders of Berk. Toothless sleeps in the house with Hiccup and follows him almost wherever he goes. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Toothless. He is protective, supporting, and caring towards his rider. He's not just an amazing pet; he is Hiccup's closest friend. Toothless is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Hiccup. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is missing the left side of his tail-fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless's eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. Toothless is the only Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He has two extremely large wings that allow him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail he used to have yet another two wings that aided in steering and stability, but his left one is now missing. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, The spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Even he didn't know about them, but they were revealed by Valka. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the first movie. Toothless is also a lot more playful than he was in the first movie. It is also revealed by Valka that Toothless is the same age as Hiccup. This may be another reason for how well the duo get along. Toothless displays a huge variety of abilities throughout the movie franchise. Toothless has been trained by Hiccup very well to learn these great skills, though many are natural. He is extremely intelligent and can almost completely understand everything said to him. He also seems to be able to command other Dragons to an extent. He is an incredibly strategic thinker. Hiccup and Toothless work together to cripple the Red Death and then use his fire against her. Also when Toothless is captured and imprisoned by the Outcasts in We Are Family Part II, he manages to outsmart the guards on his own. He tricks them into thinking he is unconscious so as to get them to remove his muzzle. It is a surprisingly clever plan, and it completely fools the Outcasts. Toothless also seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless has been trained, by Hiccup, to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions, such as "Battle-ready", "Plasma Blast", "Smile" and "Search". He has also been taught by Hiccup, to recognize his riders Night Fury Call as a summon. Toothless has also been mimicking Hiccup, such as in the second movie at Itchy Armpit. He is the fastest flier among the Dragons, with the Skrill second and Typhoomerang third. The Art of How to Train Your Dragon book notes that he can fly over one hundred miles per hour. He keeps up with Hiccup easily in a free fall, and humans reach terminal velocity at around one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He is the only Dragon so far to be able to do a vertical takeoff. Even when not flying he can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. His jumping abilities are phenomenal. It was demonstrated several times he has a very flexible body. Toothless have shown possessing remarkable agility in flight as well as on land. In HTTYD 2 he is able to dodge several nets that were aimed for him with great nimbleness and reaction time. He is very likely one of the most agile Dragons on land and was shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls etc. Valka demonstrated that the fins on his back can split into another set of fins, making Toothless even more aerodynamic and better at mastering tight turns. Toothless was able to fly blindfolded during his fight with Drago's bewilderbeast. Toothless has shown to be very strong for a Dragon of his size, as he has been seen defeating Dragons bigger then him, such as Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. He managed to defeat Hookfang in a short, but brutal fight. He was also able to throw away a full-grown Whispering Death. He has been seen carrying heavy objects, such as boulders and barrels. He can also carry adult Vikings, such as Stoick and Alvin with the small extra weight of Hiccup on his back. He can carry Stoick for an entire day before getting exhausted. He also has been seen carrying the Lead Stinger in his mouth, and prevented Barf and Belch from flying after the Dragon Root by holding his tail. As a Strike-class Dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. Toothless can fly longer than any other Dragon, unless he has to carry heavy objects or someone heavy. He is also able to take a lot of damage in battle, such as with Hookfang, Stoick the Vast and his rival, and still look untouched. As a Night Fury, Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. He is shown to have an uncannily great sense of hearing. He is able to hear Hiccup's cries for help all the way from the cove even when Hiccup is in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Hiccup by his sense of smell throughout We Are Family Part II, but loses him when Hiccup takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision. Toothless' black scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than human saliva, as shown when Hiccup uses it to stick together parts of his map. In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Toothless has a hidden ability that Hiccup never known about it, being so long with Toothless he finds a strange ability that Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide himself and Hiccup out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". He also used this ability in "Frozen" when they are flying over the frozen sea. Toothless is a great swimmer, and has saved Hiccup from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. A particular way of swimming that, according to Hiccup, it's like flying... but not. To perform this, Toothless dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Toothles to be ridden by anyone, he can do this all by himself. Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail-fin, Toothless and Hiccup are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. Toothless' secret ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Valka, those leathery flaps are flat fins, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back, to the end of tail, They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight. Toothless is able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit, and the ability to not only withstand an Alpha's control, but command other dragons as well. This also gave him the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside Toothless. This gave him the ability to challenge the Alpha and stand his own against it.

Natsu: Alright! Everyone, combine your powers to defeat Lullaby!

Everyone: Right! (combines power)

Lullaby: (screams) (returns to flute form)

Everyone: (cheering) We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Great job! You did a splendid job!

Donphan: Yeah! And you haven't destroyed anything!

Together: Oh, happy day!

Natsu: Thanks, Hiccup! Thanks, Toothless!

Hiccup: You're welcome! Did what I have to do!

Charmander: Well, you should join our team!

Hiccup: Really?!

Natsu: Yeah! Appa, is it okay if you could return to Fairy Tail?

Appa: Sure. (flies)

Natsu: Welcome to the team!

Hiccup: (now wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Cool!

Toothless: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his stomach area) (roars happily)

Makarov: I'm going to get your presents!

Donphan: Yeah!

Natsu: Really?! Seriously?!

Makarov: Yup!

Natsu and Charmander: Yahoo! Free gifts!

Goldman: (clears throat)

Everyone: Huh?!

Cranidos: Could you look this way?!

Natsu: (screams)

Makarov: That meeting!

Donphan: Ruined!

Goldman: That's right!

Bob: Now, we'll kill you!

Everyone: Um... (runs)

Guild Masters: Come back here!

Everyone: (screams)


	9. Episode 9: Lost in Clover Caynon

Episode 9: Lost in Clover Canyon

Alzack: Natsu!

Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west, who came to Magnolia as an immigrant and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.[1] Currently, in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell.[5] Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair.[6] In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc.[7] The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack's appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it's worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.[8] A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun.[8] Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them.[9] However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around.[1][10] Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her.[11]

Bisca: Gray! Erza!

Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru),[5] née Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), was originally an immigrant from the West, who moved to Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.[1] During the year X785, she became Alzack Connell's wife and the mother of Asuka Connell.[6] Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick.[7] After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid.[8] Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini.[9] After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs.[8] Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the good of her comrades.[10] She is very loyal to her guild and will stand up to fight for them, even if she is unable to prevail. She demonstrates a headstrong personality when facing most of her fellow guildmates. However, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she always secretly loved,[1] and would eventually marry.[8]

Sandslash: Lucy! Happy!

Sandslash is a bipedal, ground dwelling pholidote Pokémon. Although Sandslash is usually bipedal, it can run on all fours. Its body is mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. These claws are its primary weapons, and are used for slashing. They can also be used for burrowing. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly. It can curl into a large ball to protect its white underbelly. In this position, it can roll to attack or escape, and protect itself from heatstroke. Sandslash is also adept at climbing trees, and is prone to ambush its enemies from above. Sandslash can mostly be found in deserts and grasslands. He's Alzack's partner and has a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back.

Snivy: Hm... Where are they?!

Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. This tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. This Pokémon has a calm, collected demeanor. She is Bisca's partner and has a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.

Sandslash: No idea!

Bayonetta: Well, they could've got lost!

Alzack: Maybe! But, I hope nothing had happened to them.

Bisca: Don't worry. They'll show up soon. Okay?!

Alzack: Right!

Bayonetta: Than, let's keep...

AppleJack: (screams) Oof!

Bayonetta: Huh?!

AppleJack and Herdier: (moans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anybody in need. She is shown to be supportive and protective of Apple Bloom and her friends. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, though the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. In the episode Applebuck Season, she insists on tackling the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury. Big McIntosh doubts her ability to complete the seemingly insurmountable task, but Applejack is determined. After she diverts a cattle stampede that was headed toward Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends champion her helpfulness. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking. She becomes exhausted, but continues to buck trees and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. She shows in Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 that she truly learned this lesson, as she was touched by her friend's offers to help as 'honorary family members' and immediately accepts. In Apple Family Reunion, when Granny Smith gives the job of hosting the reunion to Applejack, she is determined to host as many activities as she can so they can create many good memories. However, despite her good intentions, Applejack becomes too caught up in her planning to realize that the most important thing about the reunion is to bond with your family. Eventually, she learns her lesson, and brings the family back together to rebuild the demolished barn. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay during a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep, walking in Twilight's library with muddy hooves, chewing with her mouth open and burping, and unwilling to bother with making the bed. Applejack says in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." A rare exception is seen in A Bird in the Hoof, when she is reluctant to begin eating at Princess Celestia's brunch because she does not know which dish is "proper" to eat first. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack does not take offense when Rarity calls the competition held at the Apple farm "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks everything is uncouth, but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and better get along with Sweetie Belle, which Rarity gratefully accepts. Applejack dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick and found it hard to fit in. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack says her sister is "speakin' in fancy". She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Applejack takes great pride in her hat and seldom goes anywhere without it. In the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 she hastily puts on her hat over her headband while Rarity is busy crying for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. During the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack is the only pony to keep the hat on when Rainbow Dash realizes that it was her friends that were the hero stealing her thunder. Also, in the many times that she has been made to wear a dress, she usually has a revised version of her stetson. Even her handpicked dress in Suited For Success had a hat, although it wasn't her normal one. Applejack also has more than one hat as shown in Magic Duel because Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Applejack herself are each wearing copies of the hat at the same time. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, the Apple family home is shown to have a whole closet with Applejack's hats (and pink bows for Apple Bloom). In Look Before You Sleep, she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover; and in Fall Weather Friends, she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, she eventually lets go of her pride and is the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, worsening the tension between the residents of Appleloosa and the buffalo. In Applebuck Season, she shows great resilience when being offered help, working herself past exhaustion in the midst of trying to harvest the entire apple orchard on her own. Her fatigue has shown through considerably by the time she finally accepts assistance from her friends. In Bats!, Applejack clashes with Fluttershy over how to deal with a swarm of vampire fruit bats. When her methods lead to Fluttershy becoming a bat herself, Applejack soon relents, giving a portion of the orchard to the vampire fruit bats. Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. In The Ticket Master, Applejack states that her reason for wanting to attend the Grand Galloping Gala is so she can sell enough treats to buy a replacement hip for Granny Smith. In Dragonshy, despite the other ponies' impatience (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) with Fluttershy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. Applejack is also the first to notice Twilight Sparkle's glumness in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and the only one to apologize for not listening to her in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Sleepless in Ponyville she is the only pony who notices that Scootaloo is abnormally nervous and jumpy. Applejack pulls back Rainbow Dash by her tail when she is about to do something rash, as seen in the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Applejack is the one to assure Twilight that they and their friends will always be connected through the Elements of Harmony. She is also the first to take Twilight's safety into consideration for Equestria's sake in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom. In Bridle Gossip, Applejack becomes overprotective of Apple Bloom when Zecora comes into Ponyville. Her overprotective nature comes into play again in the episode Somepony to Watch Over Me. Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Nightmare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-birthday party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Applejack is the first pony to be hypnotized and brainwashed by Discord, causing her and her hat to turn into a greyer shade. Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but they grow more ridiculous and harmful as the corruption intensifies. She paid for one of her lies when she tells Rarity that Twilight told her to split the rock and Rarity starts doing martial arts on her. Also when she states that she doesn't know where Rarity was and in turn got beat up by Twilight. She was also bowled over when Twilight was performing the memory spell right after she asked "Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?". This may also lead to believe that Applejack herself might have believed her lies to an extent as she mention that she was fighting Discord before to Granny Smith. She is also the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. The limits of Applejack's honesty are put to the test in Leap of Faith. When Flim and Flam sell their placebo potion to Granny Smith, Applejack endorses the product, while knowing it is a fake, because it visibly makes Granny Smith feel happier. Once the placebo effect leads Granny Smith to attempt a dangerous dive, she turns honest about the product. Her honesty rubs off on Silver Shill for the product, who comes to realize he had been helping to deceive other ponies. Applejack is seen to possess a huge appetite, as seen in A Bird in the Hoof and Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to, as she explains in Fall Weather Friends, years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down, which is first named in Applebuck Season. It should be noted that in the episode Over a Barrel, the citizens of Appleloosa need to work in groups and kick multiple times to harvest apples from a single tree. Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. She and Rainbow Dash compete in the Iron Pony competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. Applejack demonstrates her skills with a lasso in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her left and right hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee" respectively. Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. Applejack sells apple-based foods at a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. In an earlier episode, Applejack describes to Twilight how she will use the money from the concession stand to upgrade the barn roof, buy a new plow for Big McIntosh, and replace Granny Smith's hip. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Princess Celestia asks Applejack to prepare refreshments and the wedding cake for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's royal wedding. She cheers up a grumpy Twilight with an apple fritter during the wedding preparations. In Apple Family Reunion, Applejack shows her skill at making apple fritters to her relatives. In the episode Rainbow Falls, she makes an abundance of apple brown bettys for the Ponyville air relay team. She stops a cow stampede in Applebuck Season with only the help of her dog, Winona. Twilight Sparkle seeks her help first when she is looking for a way to herd the Parasprites out of Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Applejack and her family also herded the Pinkie Pies together as Twilight had instructed in Too Many Pinkie Pies. During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic during Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on mah farm", although she quickly regrets her outburst when Twilight runs off in tears. She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." In Call of the Cutie, Applejack tells her sister that she was the last one in her class to get a cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in their family; Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were also the last ponies in their classes to get their cutie marks. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. It begins with a young Applejack leaving the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in a big city called Manehattan. However, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom convinces her to return home. Applejack realizes that she truly belongs in the family farm, and her cutie mark, three apples, appears. Applejack's immediate and extended family is featured in the show multiple times. This includes her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, her grandmother Granny Smith, and many more distant relatives. The episode Pinkie Apple Pie suggests that Pinkie Pie may be among these distant relatives, but all evidence shown leaves this ambiguous.

AppleJack: Wha-What happened? Are you okay, Herdier?

Herdier: Yeah... Geez... My head hurts.

Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. He has a brown hat.

Pokedex: Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.

Bisca: Are you alright?!

AppleJack: (stands up) Yeah... Who are you?!

Alzack: My name is Alzack.

Bisca: Bisca.

Bayonetta: Bayonetta.

AppleJack: Nice to meet ya! I'm so glad you're here!

Herdier: Yeah!

Sandy: AppleJack!

Terry: Herdier!

AppleJack: Hey, guys!

Sandra[1] "Sandy" Cheeks[2] is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable and the only main female character in the series. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star's friend. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledges of Karate and science. As revealed in the episode "Patrick SmartPants," and the SpongeBob special "Atlantis SquarePantis," Sandy's full name is Sandra, with the name "Sandy" just being a nickname. Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode Texas, but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent, and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all". She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is most likely one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it reveals that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward Tentacles), and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate.) Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on the occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength, and is likely the strongest creature in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In that same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?", and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown, while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob, and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost as seen in newer episodes, however in older episodes she is shown to be much more crazy. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be more crazy than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving SpongeBob to run away. She then forced all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all ran and hid from her just like SpongeBob. Another example is in "Texas," she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed Texas. SpongeBob and Patrick then made fun of Texas. She was offended by SpongeBob and Patrick mocking Texas, and thus she chased both of them down and brutally attacked Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough", only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves in order to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry", two outlaws from her dreams.

Sandy: We finally found ya!

Terry: Are you hurt?!

Terry the Kid (テリー・ザ・キッド), is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei. In the English version his name is Terry "The Grand" Kenyon. Terry is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ai Nonaka (young)/Frank Frankson (US)/Marcelo Campos(Brazil) Terry is the son of the Texas wrestling legend, Terryman. His mother is Natsuko Shōno, a Japanese reporter, which may obviously make Kid a Japanese-American. Kid always believed that Suguru Muscle (Suguru Kinniku) stole the fame from his father, and held a grudge against the Muscles because of it, saying that he will come in first place to Mantaro Muscle and prove that his family is better. He even hated his father because of all this, and always said that he is nothing like him. After he learns about the power of friendship, he changes his ways and becomes best friends with Mantaro, but he still works independently now and then. Kid has a soft spot for many things, and is always willing to support his team. He even gave up the Chojin Olympics to save a little boy from drowning. Even though his family's moves aren't as much of a powerhouse as others, he is still able to do critical damage on his opponent. Like Terryman, he will sometimes refer to others as You (ユー Yū) and himself in the first person as Me (ミー Mī). As his father was frequently referred to as Terry (テリー Terī) in the original series, Terry the Kid is usually referred to as Kid (キッド Kiddo) in order to differentiate the two of them. However, in order to differentiate Kid from Mantaro, who in the dub is referred to as "Kid Muscle," in that dub Kid is referred to as "Terry," and Terryman is usually addressed using his full name. Terry the Kid is Tamaki Maekawa's (Trixie in the English anime) love interest; the relationship is mostly compared to the one held by Terryman and Natsuko Shōno, since Kid is American and Tamaki is Japanese.

AppleJack: No! I'm fine! I would like to introduced to Alzack, Bisca, and Bayonetta! Guys, this is Terry and Sandy!

Together: Hi!

Trio: Hello!

Bayonetta: You have been sent here by a mysterious cloaked man, too?

AppleJack: Yes!

Herdier: He just didn't say a word!

Terry: He just do it!

Alzack: Don't worry! Fairy Tail will get you home!

Terry: Really?!

Bisca: Yes! You three should join our team!

AppleJack: We accept! Yee-haw!

Herdier: But, who are you looking for?!

Bayonetta: Team Natsu, Makarov, and Donphan. They were on a mission and never returned.

Banette: Yeah... So, we're searching for them.

Bayonette: Care to help?

Sandy: Yes! We'll search here!

Everyone: Lead the way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Herdier: Huh?!

AppleJack: Find something?!

Herdier: Yeah! Look!

Terry: Footprints!

Sandy: And it's heading straight to that caynon.

Mirajane: That's called Clover Caynon.

Bisca: Mirajane.

Snivy: Lopunny.

Alzack: What are you doing here?

Mirajane: Just walking.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Sandslash: Figures!

Mirajane: Anyway, Clover Caynon is very dangerous due to the natural resources.

Lopunny: Nobody ever return from Clover Caynon alive. Even the bravest mage haven't return.

Terry: Wha?! We need to find them! Right now!

Sandy: Yeah!

AppleJack: Okay! Let's search!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're lost!

Charmander: Yeah! Horrible day!

Lucy: Calm down.

Gardevoir: They're's no time to panick.

Natsu: It IS time to panick!

Charmander: Also, we're starving!

Elsa: I know...

Toshiro: We shouldn't bring food.

Hiccup: Yeah... Right, Toothless?

Toothless: (nods head)

Hiccup: Don't worry. We'll get something to eat somehow.

Andropov: Hiccup's right! We'll find something to eat.

Gray: How?!

Beartic: I want a sundae!

Gray: Me, too!

Together: (crying)

Toshiro: Calm down, you two!

Elsa: Yeah! Please?!

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: They need to calm down.

Erza: Yeah... We'll need to find something to eat quick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (sighs) Huh?! Ha...! It's Hane-Sakana. Also known as, the Winged-Fish. Yummy!

Hane-Sakana (羽魚 Hane Sakana), also called Winged Fish, are creatures that live in Earth Land. As its name suggests, Hane-Sakana appears like a giant and colorful blue fish with a pair of yellow wings on its head. They usually fly around and constantly say "I can fly!", "You can fly!" or "Can you fly?".[1] They can also be light blue and fly in schools during their migration periods.[2] Hane-Sakana are inedible; their taste is considered to be so disgusting that a job request was created (worth 30,000 ) for a daredevil who would be willing to eat a Hane-Sakana. Even Happy, who loves fish in any possible form, will not eat them.[1]

Natsu: Hane-Sakana?!

Charmander: Yummy! Let's catch some!

Happy: And eat them!

Trio: Alright!

Sugar: Hane-Sakana?

Andropov: What's that?

Erza: Hane-Sakana are said to be a legendary delicacy.

Blaziken: They live in Earth Land.

Elsa: Interesting!

Toshiro: Yeah...

Gray: Let's go catch some Hane-Sakana!

Beartic: Right! We'll just eat some!

Gray: Yeah! Let's start!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! Hm...! I can already taste it!

Charmander: Right!

Gray: Sh...! Shut up, Natsu and Charmander!

Beartic: We're trying to have some peace and quiet!

Sugar: (sighs)

Erza: Typical!

Makarov: Hm...

Donphan: Still no tug?

Makarov: No... Huh?! I got one! (pulls rope)

Donphan: I'll help! (pulls rope)

Together: Woah!

Magikarp: Magikarp!

Magikarp is a medium-sized fish Pokémon with large, heavy reddish-orange scales. It has large, vacant eyes and pink lips. Its pectoral and tail fins are white, but it has a stiff, three-peaked fin on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long barbels. The barbels are white on a female and tan on a male. A long-lived Magikarp is able to utilize its immense splashing power to leap high enough to scale mountains. It also has a strong enough immune system to survive in the most polluted of waters. However, it is usually overlooked by Trainers because of its perceived weakness: even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. It is not a strong swimmer, and currents in the water will sweep it downstream. It is normally seen using its former signature move, Splash, to leap out of the water, which makes them easy targets to predators such as Pidgeot. It is believed that the ancestors of Magikarp were actually much stronger than modern Magikarp, and this led scientists to research this species. Magikarp is found in many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow.

Pokedex: Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: A Magikarp?!

Natsu: Jeez...! Magikarp are so weak!

Charmander: Yeah!

Makarov: It's not as weak as you think.

Everyone: Wha?!

Donphan: Magikarp can jump well and can survived any type of water no matter what.

Makarov: Right. Go, Pokeball!

Magikarp: Huh?!

Makarov: I caught a Magikarp.

Donphan: Right.

Natsu: Well, I'll catch some Fire and Dragon-types!

Charmander: Yeah!

Makarov: (sighs)

_Few Minutes Later... _

Rias: We only got one!

Macargo: That means we need to share it!

Natsu: No way!

Charmander: I'm starving!

Gray: Natsu! No!

Erza: Stop fighting!

Everyone: (bickering)

Happy: Yummy! (eats Hane-Sakana)

Everyone: No! (crying) (stomach growling) Now, we have no food!

Happy: Ew! Disgusting!

Lucy: Wait a minute!

Gardevoir: The Hane-Sakana is actually disgusting?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (walking)

Natsu: Look!

Charmander: A village!

Bloom: Alright! Maybe we could ask the people if we could have some of the food!

Rias: Right!

Gray: Let's run for it!

Everyone: Okay! (starts running) Huh?!

Toshiro: This place is empty!

Elsa: More like abandon for years.

Charmander: It sure looks creepy!

Natsu: Yeah! There could be surprises ahead!

Charmander: And it'll be a scary one.

Together: What was that?!

Pamela: Boo!

Pamela Ibis (パメラ・イービス) is a recurring character in the Atelier series. Pamela is a cheerful and flirty ghost who has played various roles. She has appeared in 8 of the core games. Her first appearance was in Atelier Judie: The Alchemist of Gramnad, and her last appearance was in Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland. One particular point that reocurrs with Pamela in each of her appearances is that she can never recall the circumstances surrounding her death. It never comes to light, even through side quests related to her, and is always kept a mystery. Despite the rather dark ambiguity that involves her unknown demise, she has grown accustomed to being a ghost and makes the most of her spectral existence. This is often noted in that she enjoys scaring others as a practical joke and is always in good spirits. In Atelier Iris, Pamela appears as a ghost who is friends with some of the children of Kavoc. Pamela can't remember how she died, or where her corpse is, so she wanders around hoping to find it and restore her lost memories. Despite this gloomy mission, she remains upbeat. She enjoys being a ghost and sneaking up on people. Pamela Ibis encounters Edge Vanhite and his party at the Grimoire Castle as the librarian and occasionally provides them with help. Pamela is a shopkeeper in Atelier Rorona. Rorona discovered her in the Catacombs inside of a teddy bear. Pamela decided to stay in Arland, but became bored easily. She later opens up a shop next to R&T Sundries. Pamela has moved from Alanya to Arls to open her own store in Atelier Meruru. Meruru can register items at Pamela's Store. She has abandoned her human body, and has decided to go with her ghost body. She is delighted by the initial scared reactions of the people in the kingdom, as everyone where she lived before has long since grown used to her being a ghost. In Trinity Universe, Pamela appears as a ghost who works at an inn on Empyria. She likes to pull pranks on others, with Prinnies being her favorite ones to pull pranks on. She is cheerful, but often sounds like she doesn't have any real opinion. She is an old friend of Violet Platane and a friend to the demon dog king Kanata. She is considered "empty-headed" by Etna, and together with Flonne, the two make up the "Broken Brain Duo".[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (screams) (falls down)

Pamela: (laughs) I got you good! (laughs) Yamask!

Yamask: You got them?!

Pamela: Yes!

Yamask is a shadow-like Pokémon holding a mask that has a face from its time as a human. It has two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also has a small tail-like appendage that holds the mask. Due to being a human long ago, it has memories of being a human. If someone wears the mask Yamask carries, they will become possessed by the Yamask in question. Sometimes, it looks at this mask and cries, apparently in longing. Yamask is known to wander the ruins of ancient civilizations.

Pokedex: Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.

Natsu: That wasn't funny!

Charmander: Yeah!

Pamela: Sorry!

Makarov: Who are you?

Pamela: I'm Pamela. And this is my partner, Yamask.

Yamask: Hello.

Donphan: Nice to meet you.

Pamela: Actually, I already know all your names.

Lucy: Really?!

Yamask: Of course!

Erza: Interesting...

Gray: But, are you a ghost?

Pamela: Yes!

Natsu: Ghost?!

Charmander: We're getting out of here!

Together: Run!

Erza: No way!

Elsa: She's not going to hurt us!

Natsu: Really?!

Together: Yes!

Charmander: What a relief!

Together: Sorry!

Pamela: That's okay! Sorry I scare you!

Yamask: It's just that we love to surprise people!

Natsu: Okay!

Bloom: That's all you do?

Pamela: Yup!

Blaziken: Typical...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Alright, everyone! We need to investigate the area!

Blaziken: And whatever you do, do not eat any food, even if they look tasty!

Everyone: Okay!

Erza: Hm... Gray, Beartic, Elsa, Toshiro, Andropov, Sugar, Natsu, Charmander, Bloom, Hiccup, Toothless, and Happy!

Everyone: Yes?!

Blaziken: We need you to look for some mushrooms!

Natsu: That's easy!

Happy: We'll find them!

Gray: Right!

Erza: And remember what we say!

Everyone: We know!

_In the Woods... _

Natsu: Look! Mushrooms!

Happy: We hit the jackpot!

Gray: Now, let's eat some!

Hiccup: Are you sure that's safe?!

Beartic: Of course! It's not like we'll have side effects!

Andropov: But, Erza and Blaziken says we're not allowed to eat anything!

Natsu: C'mon! We're hungry!

Mario: They're-a right!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mario (Japanese: マリオ Hepburn: Mario?) is a fictional character in the Mario video game franchise, created by Nintendo's Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto. Serving as the company's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation. Depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, his adventures generally center upon rescuing Princess Peach from the Koopa villain Bowser. His younger brother is Luigi. The Mario franchise is the best-selling video game franchise of all time.[1] Over 210 million units of the overall Mario series of games have been sold.[2] Outside of the Super Mario platform series, other Mario genres include the Mario Kart racing series, sports games such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, role-playing games such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, and educational games such as Mario Is Missing! and Mario's Time Machine. The franchise has branched into several mediums, including television shows, film, comics and a line of licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet.[3] Shigeru Miyamoto created Mario while developing Donkey Kong in an attempt to produce a best-selling video game for Nintendo; previous titles like Sheriff had not achieved the same success as titles like Pac-Man. Originally, Miyamoto wanted to create a video game that used the characters Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl.[4] At the time, however, Miyamoto was unable to acquire a license to use the characters (and would not until 1982), so he ended up making Jumpman (later known as Mario), Donkey Kong, and Pauline.[4] In the early stages of Donkey Kong, Mario was unable to jump, and the focus was to escape a maze. However, Miyamoto enabled Mario to jump, saying "If you had a barrel rolling towards you, what would you do?"[5][6] Miyamoto originally named the character "Mr. Video", and he was to be used in every video game Miyamoto developed.[7] According to a widely circulated story, during localization of Donkey Kong for North American audiences, Nintendo of America's warehouse landlord Mario Segale confronted his then-president Minoru Arakawa, demanding back rent. Following a heated argument in which the Nintendo employees eventually convinced Segale he would be paid, they opted to name the character in the game Mario after him.[8][9] Miyamoto commented that if he had named Mario "Mr. Video", Mario likely would have "disappeared off the face of the Earth."[6] By Miyamoto's own account, Mario's profession was chosen to fit with the game design. Since Donkey Kong was set on a construction site, Mario was made into a carpenter. When he appeared again in Mario Bros., it was decided he should be a plumber, since a lot of the game is played in underground settings.[10] Mario's character design, particularly his large nose, draws on western influences; once he became a plumber, Miyamoto decided to "put him in New York" and make him Italian,[10] lightheartedly attributing Mario's nationality to his mustache.[11] Other sources have Mario's profession chosen to be carpenter in an effort to depict the character as an ordinary hard worker, and make it easier for players to identify with him.[12] After a colleague suggested that Mario more closely resembled a plumber, Miyamoto changed Mario's profession accordingly and developed Mario Bros.,[4] featuring the character in the sewers of New York City.[13] Due to the graphical limitations of arcade hardware at the time, Miyamoto clothed the character in red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against each other and the background. A red cap was added to let Miyamoto avoid drawing the character's hairstyle, forehead, and eyebrows, as well as to circumvent the issue of animating his hair as he jumped.[4][10] To make him appear human onscreen despite his small size, Mario was given distinct features, prominently a large nose and a mustache, which avoided the need to draw a mouth and facial expressions on the small onscreen character.[14] Miyamoto developed Mario with the idea of using him as a "go to" character that could be put into any title as needed, albeit in cameo appearances, as at the time Miyamoto was not expecting Mario to become popular.[7] To this end, he originally called the character "Mr. Video", comparing his intent to have Mario appear in later games to the cameos done by Alfred Hitchcock within Hitchcock's films.[15] Over time, Mario's appearance has become more defined; blue eyes, white gloves, brown shoes, a red "M" in a white circle on the front of his hat and gold buttons on his overalls have been added. The colors of his shirt and overalls were also reversed from a blue shirt with red overalls to a red shirt with blue overalls. Miyamoto attributed this process to the different development teams and artists for each game as well as advances in technology as time has gone on.[12] Nintendo has never revealed Mario's full name, stating only that it was not "Mario Mario" despite the implication of the Mario Bros. series' title, its use in the live-action film adaptation, and information given in the Prima official Guidebook to Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.[16] Mario was originally portrayed as a two-dimensional sprite, but in later games, he is shown as a three-dimensional, polygonal model. He is depicted as a portly plumber who lives in the fictional land of the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, his younger, taller brother.[4][50][51] In the television series and film, Mario and Luigi are originally from Brooklyn, New York.[50] Little is known of Mario's childhood, though the infant version of Mario, Baby Mario, first appeared in 1995 in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and has often appeared in Nintendo sports games since that time. Baby Mario has a major role along with Baby Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and appears in Yoshi's Island DS. He (along with the adult Mario) is voiced by Charles Martinet.[52] Mario's occupation is plumbing, though in the original Donkey Kong games he is a carpenter.[53] Mario has had several other occupations: in the Dr. Mario series of puzzle games, which debuted in 1990,[40] Mario is portrayed as a medical physician named "Dr. Mario";[54] in the Game Boy game Mario's Picross, Mario is an archaeologist; and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, Mario is the president of a profitable toy-making company.[55] Mario is also an athlete in various Mario sports titles including Mario Sports Mix, Mario Strikers Charged, and Mario Golf: World Tour; as well as a kart racer in the Mario Kart series. Mario usually saves Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom and purges antagonists, such as Bowser, from various areas. Mario has gained fame in the Mushroom Kingdom due to his heroic deeds, as shown in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where the brothers are referred to as "superstars".[56] Since his first game, Mario has usually had the role of saving the damsel in distress.[50] Originally, he had to rescue his girlfriend Pauline in Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong.[57] Pauline was soon replaced by a new damsel in distress, Princess Peach, in Super Mario Bros.,[4] but returned in the Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong in 1994, and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis in 2006, although the character is now described as "Mario's friend".[58] Mario has rescued Princess Peach multiple times since Super Mario Bros.[50] In a role reversal, Peach rescues Mario in Super Princess Peach.[59] Mario rescued Princess Daisy of Sarasaraland in Super Mario Land,[60] but Luigi seems to be more linked to her. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the text explaining Daisy's trophy states that "after her appearance in Mario Golf, gossips portrayed her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach".[61] Luigi is Mario's younger brother.[51] He is a companion in the Mario games,[51] and the character whom the second player controls in two-player sessions of many of the video games,[62] though he occasionally rescues Mario, as seen in Mario is Missing! and Luigi's Mansion.[63] Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins for the Game Boy saw the arrival of Wario, Mario's greedy counterpart, who is often Mario's antagonist or an antihero.[64] Yoshi is a dinosaur whose species is also named Yoshi.[65] They vary in color, but the original Yoshi is green.[65] Yoshi serves as Mario's mount in games such as Super Mario World,[65] and is depicted as a more sentient creature in games like Super Mario Kart and Yoshi's Island.[citation needed] During the development of Donkey Kong, Mario was known as Jumpman.[4] Jumping—both to access places and as an offensive move—is a common gameplay element in Mario games, especially the Super Mario series. By the time Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars was released, jumping became such a signature act of Mario that the player was often tasked with jumping to prove to NPCs that he was Mario. Mario's most commonly portrayed form of attack is jumping to stomp on the heads of enemies, first used in Super Mario Bros. This jump-stomp move may entirely crush smaller enemies on the stage, and usually deals damage to larger ones, sometimes causing secondary effects.[4] This attack often enables Mario to knock the turtle-like Koopa Troopas into or out of their shells, which can be used as weapons.[4] Subsequent games have elaborated on Mario's jumping-related abilities. Super Mario World added the ability to spin-jump, which allows Mario to break blocks beneath him. The Game Boy version of Donkey Kong allowed Mario to jump higher with consecutive jumps, and perform a back-flip. In Super Mario 64, Mario gains new jumping abilities such as these: a sideways somersault; a ground pound, which is a high-impact downward thrusting motion; and the "Wall Jump", which propels him upwards by kicking off walls.[citation needed] Mario uses items, which give him various powers, and differ between the games he is in. The first power-up Mario ever used was the Hammer in Donkey Kong.[57] Super Mario Bros. introduced the basic three power-ups that have become staples for the series, especially the 2D games — the Super Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow larger; the Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs; and the Starman, which gives Mario temporary invincibility. These powers have appeared regularly throughout the series.[4] Throughout the series' history, there have been several kinds of Mushroom power-ups, including the 1-Up Mushroom, which gives Mario an extra life; the Poison Mushroom, which causes Mario to either shrink or die;[66] the Mega Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow very large; and the Mini Mushroom, which causes Mario to shrink.[67] A reoccurring power-up throughout the series is an item that gives Mario the ability of flight. The first of this type was introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3: one power-up, which gives Mario a raccoon suit, is called the Super Leaf,[68] while another is called the Tanooki Suit (a transliteration of Tanuki) and grants Mario the ability to fly or turn into a statue.[69] In Super Mario World, an item called the Cape Feather was introduced that gave Mario a cape.[70] In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, a carrot was available that gave Mario rabbit ears that allowed him to fly,[69] and in Super Mario 64, Mario could acquire an item called the Wing Cap, which temporarily gave him the ability of flight.[71] Super Mario Sunshine introduces a pump-water spraying device named "F.L.U.D.D.", which abilities included spraying water and hovering.[72] Super Mario Galaxy introduced new power-ups, including the Bee Mushroom, which turned Mario into a bee and allowed him to fly temporarily; the Boo Mushroom, which turned Mario into a ghost, allowing him to float and pass through walls; the Spring Mushroom, which encased Mario in a spring, allowing him to jump higher; and the Ice Flower, which allowed the player to temporarily walk on water and lava without sinking or taking damage.[73] Super Mario Galaxy 2 introduced even more power ups alongside those introduced in Super Mario Galaxy, including the Cloud Flower which allows Mario to create platforms in midair and Rock Mario, which transforms Mario into a boulder that could be used to break through barriers.[74] New Super Mario Bros. Wii updated the Ice Flower, which then allowed Mario to shoot ice balls that temporally froze enemies; and also introduced the Propeller Mushroom, which allows him to fly; as well as the Penguin Suit, which allows Mario to easily traverse ice and swim through water in addition to shooting ice balls. Super Mario 3D Land introduced the Boomerang Flower, which allows Mario to throw boomerangs at nearby enemies; and the Statue Leaf, which allows Mario to turn to a statue. In New Super Mario Bros. U, a Super Acorn makes its debut. This transforms Mario to his new Flying Squirrel form where he can glide and stick on walls. Super Mario 3D World introduced the Super Bell, which transforms Mario into his Cat form as well as a Double Cherry to make multiple copies of himself.[citation needed]

Natsu: Wait a minute! Are you Mario?!

Mario: That's-a me-a!

Gray: Wow! You're one of the most famous people I know!

Mario: Thank-a you!

Flareon: Yeah!

Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness. She wears an orange hat with the ''F'' on top.

Pokedex: Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.

Happy: You're welcome!

Mario: Anyway-a, you have-a been told-a not to eat anything-a!

Natsu: C'mon! We're starving!

Charmander: We haven't eat all day!

Gray: Yeah!

Mario: Well, it's isn't right-a! Huh?!

Flareon: They're eating it anyway!

Mario: Hey!

Flareon: Stop eating!

Toshiro: Yeah!

Elsa: This isn't right!

Andropov: You really shouldn't eat the mushrooms!

Sugar: Please?!

Everyone: They're ignoring us...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wha?!

Toshiro: Um... Natsu?

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Gray: Yeah! You look... nervous!

Beartic: Yeah!

Elsa: Here! (gives them a mirror)

Charmander: Huh?!

Beartic: We have mushrooms!

Happy: On top of our heads!

Andropov: We warn you!

Natsu: (laughs at Gray and Beartic) You look absolutely ridiculous!

Gray: (laughs at Natsu, Charmander, and Happy) You, too!

Beartic: (laughs at Natsu, Charmander, and Happy) Yeah!

Bloom: (sighs)

Everyone: Now they're arguing?!

Andropov: This is getting ridiculous!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What's going on?!

Gardevoir: Why does Natsu, Charmander, Happy, Gray, and Beartic has mushrooms on their heads?!

Andropov: Well, they ate the mushrooms that Erza said not to eat anything!

Sugar: It's true!

Pamela: That's bad!

Toshiro: It is!

Hiccup: We warn them!

Toothless: (nods in agreement)

Erza: Oh, really?!

Natsu: Hey, Erza!

Blaziken: We already told you not to eat anything!

Mario: Told-a you!

Gray: Please, don't use punishment on us!

Natsu: We'll do anything! Anything!

Charmander: Please?!

Erza: Hpmh! Okay... I'll give you one more chance...

Blaziken: Anyway, we need to get back to Makarov and Donphan.

Natsu: Thanks!

Gray: You're the best!

Erza: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Look!

Erza: Huh?!

Donphan: We found something!

Blaziken: It looks strange!

Makarov: It is!

Onix: Who's there?!

Erza: It's Onix!

Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds. Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. As seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees. It is a very aggressive Pokémon that will constantly attack humans and Pokémon when it is in pain, as seen in the anime. Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though it prefers underground tunnels with little light.

Pokedex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.

Onix: You! You'll be crushed by me! Rock Throw!

Erza: Watch out!

Makarov: Donphan, Rapid Spin!

Donphan: Rapid Spin!

Onix: Rapid Spin, huh?!

Blaziken: High Jump Kick!

Onix: Mud Shot!

Donphan: Rapid Spin!

Onix: (screams) I can't see!

Erza: Go, Pokeball!

Onix: No!

Erza: I caught an Onix!

Blaziken: Alright!

Makarov: Good job. You've caught Onix.

Donphan: Impressive.

Erza: Thanks. Huh?!

[MOANING]

Together: Woah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Pamela: Did you heard that?!

Yamask: Yeah!

Mario: It-a sounds like-a moaning!

Flareon: From who?!

Charmander: Hooray! The mushrooms have fall!

Natsu: Yeah!

Happy: But, mine didn't! Unfair!

Bloom: Don't worry! It'll fall off soon!

Happy: Aye...!

Gray: Let's investigate!

Natsu: Okay!

Everyone: Wait!

Hiccup: Do they always act like this?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Hiccup: (sighs) Toothless, fly me to the village!

Toothless: (picks up Hiccup) (flies)

Andropov: Unfair...

Toshiro: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carrie: What's going on?!

Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearence in "The Ghost." It was revealed in "The Mirror", that a man named Vladus Lovus Lokowitchki (formerly known as The Snatcher) is her father. Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to be a skull with wings. Her arms rest in front of her body, and her hair covers her left eye. She also has a magenta and cyan lining around her, making her seem 3D. When her teeth are visible, they are shown to be sharp and pointed. She normally has black eyebrows. Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. In "The Pony", a softer side of her was shown when she saw A Pony's Tail by mistake and admitted that she found it touching.

Casper: What's wrong, Carrie?

Casper the Friendly Ghost is the protagonist of the Famous Studios theatrical animated cartoon series of the same name. As his name indicates, he is a ghost, yet he is quite personable.[1] According to the 1995 feature film Casper, his family name is McFadden, making his "full" name Casper McFadden. Given that Casper is depicted as a ghostly, portly little boy, there is a controversy among fans and critics of the series as to whether or not he is a dead child. Early Casper cartoons seemed to suggest this, as they portrayed him residing beside a headstone. Specifically, the short "There's Good Boos To-Night" featured Ferdie, a fox befriended by Casper, coming back from the dead as a ghost. Casper's death (as well as the reason why he became friendly) have been disputed since that time. This somewhat macabre premise was later abandoned in favor of the idea that ghosts were merely a type of supernatural being, similar to ghouls, goblins, etc. He was thereafter portrayed with feet and shown to have ghostly parents and became slightly slimmer. In the 1960s and 1970s, the stock answer provided by Harvey Comics in response to those wondering how Casper died was that he was a ghost simply because his parents were already ghosts when they were married.[2] The 1995 feature film Casper, however, revived the notion that Casper was a deceased human and provided a brief account of his death. According to the film, Casper was a young adolescent who went sledding all day and died of pneumonia. The first direct-to-video film to follow the feature, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, showed Casper's early days as a ghost, not showing how he died and ignoring the story provided in the previous film, although it does explain how he became friendly.

Carrie: Look at the houses!

Casper: Are they...?!

Carrie: Yup! They're starting to move!

Everyone: Woah!

Elsa: Look!

Toshiro: The houses...

Andropov: They're moving on their own!

Hiccup: That's impossible!

Erza: Why are the houses moving?!

Makarov: Hm...

Donphan: Now, they're actually monsters!

Makarov: This is bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erza! Makarov! Donphan!

Charmander: What's happening?!

Makarov: I think this is the work of Alive!

Everyone: Alive?!

Donphan: It's a forbidden magic where you can turn inanimate objects into living creatures!

Carrie: Jeez... That's the cause of this?

Pamela: Oh hey, Carrie and Casper!

Carrie: You know, someone need to be punished because of this.

Makarov: I know! But, while we were investigating, we saw weird seams coming from the cracks!

Donphan: We believe that it could be a magic circle that have activate the houses.

Erza: And also, I believe this village was the Dark Guild's village because me and Blaziken found some magic tools at a shed earlier!

Blaziken: That's true!

Natsu: But for now, we'll just have to attack them and eat them!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: Alright!

Beartic: That's fair enough for me!

Erza: I'm on it!

Blaziken: Right!

Everyone: Let's get them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Alright, evil chair! Time to be eaten! (screams) (laughs) Aye...! I win! That was too easy!

Morrigan: Hm?! Look at this.

Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 and Onimusha Soul. Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed.

Woobat: That looks fun!

Woobat is a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Woobat's nose serves various purposes: It uses ultrasonic waves from its nostrils for echolocation, and it can also be used to grip walls as Woobat sleeps, which leaves heart-shaped marks on the walls of caves.

Rouge: What is it?!

Purrloin: Yeah! I want to see!

Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega. She is a well-determined treasure hunter and part-time government agent who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her main jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. She made her debut in Sonic Adventure 2 as a playable character in the Dark story and has been featured in several games. Rouge is an 18 year old anthropomorphic bat with white hair and her main outfit consists of a black bodystocking with a pink heart-shaped breastplate along with arm-length gauntlets and metal-heeled thigh-high boots, both of which are white and have pink at the top. Her boots also have pink heart-shapes over her toes that are used for digging. In Sonic Heroes and the Sonic Riders games, she wears different outfits, but often with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. She also has an unlockable costume in Sonic Adventure 2.[1] Rouge debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 as a treasure-hunter who primarily attacks with kicks (though bats usually bite or claw) in the Dark Story and her goal is to collect all pieces of the Master Emerald. She makes a deal and joins with Eggman to find the Chaos Emeralds and power the Eclipse Cannon if he gave her an Emerald tracker to find all Master Emerald pieces. She constantly meets Knuckles and engage in battle during which Rouge nearly falls into a lava-like substance, but Knuckles saves her. The two then have a tender moment, leading Rouge to return his emerald pieces and then run off. Rouge finds many emeralds after breaking into "Security Hall" and steals them, but she is revealed by Shadow the Hedgehog to be a Secret Agent and stops Rouge from taking them from the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge cheers Sonic and Shadow on during the final battle to save the earth from the Biolizard and is given Shadow's bracelet by Sonic after his supposed death. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge is the flight member and presumptive captain of Team Dark, as the player can have the ability to fly when they choose her to be playable. She releases Shadow from his stasis pod, and accidentally activates E-123 Omega, who attempts to destroy all of Eggman's robots, including Shadow, who Omega thinks is a robot clone. Rouge stops Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting, suggesting that they work together as a team to find Eggman. She looks different from in Sonic Adventure 2, wearing purple eye shadow and a pink-and-purple suit with the heart being on her belt. In Sonic Battle, Rouge is one of the most prominently featured characters in the game, with her story being the third to be played through. She is the owner of Club Rouge in the Night Babylon area in the story mode. Most of her fighting techniques appear to be derived from kickboxing. Her special attacks include sending a round bat that blows up towards her enemies, doing a powerful kick and sending what appears to be a ball of glittering energy into her opponents. Rouge also appears in Shadow the Hedgehog, and helps on three hero missions. In Expert Mode, Caren Manuel lends her voice to Rouge at the beginning of two stages. (along with Omega's), and one (along with the voice of every other character that appears in Expert Mode). She is working for G.U.N. and in her levels she rescues the Chaos Emerald, and fights the Black Arms when they are pushed back into the forest and defends the GUN base when it comes under attack by them. Rouge appears in Sonic Riders as an unlockable racer, she is a Flight type, and is the strongest character in the game without a role in the story of the game. She returns in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as a secret character. The official website states that Rouge has some kind of rivalry with Wave the Swallow. In Sonic the Hedgehog, as an "Amigo" playable character, Rouge escapes from Eggman's base with Shadow after stealing the Scepter of Darkness as part of a mission from G.U.N., they travel to Kingdom Valley, where they are ambushed by Eggman and the broken Scepter releases Mephiles the Dark who emerges to be reborn in Shadow's shadow and sends the two into the future. Rouge then teams up with Sonic and his friends to find two Chaos Emeralds that enables them all to return to the present day, but leaves Shadow alone in the future. Rouge then goes to find E-123 Omega and programs him to wake up in the future and help Shadow, she eventually finds Omega and Shadow have found a way back to the present day and so she and Shadow goes to Wave Ocean, where Omega confesses that he betrays Shadow in the future and that one day the whole world would turn against him. Rouge assures Shadow that if the whole world does turn against him, she would always remain by his side. After Mephiles ignores the trio of agents, Rouge helps the rest of her allies to save Sonic. In the end, Sonic, Shadow and Silver destroyed Solaris. Rouge appears as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2. During the storyline she teams up with Knuckles the Echidna to find the "Master Emerald" and the "Chaos Emeralds". She steals Eggman's emerald tracker to find them. She and Knuckles find themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles is unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge finds six emeralds, which are then taken by Eggman Nega who opens a portal to another dimension, Rouge is dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she finds Knuckles, she sees that his mind is being control by the Ifrit, a big fire monster that could destroy the world. Rouge manages to defeat the Ifrit and saves Knuckles, she then finds the emerald detector destroyed and sees the Master Emerald inside it. The two return to their own dimension. Knuckles takes the Master Emerald but is then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to steal it and run from the scene. Rouge is playable in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.[2] She, as one of the playable characters plays only a minor role as one of the 'fighters'. She generally, comparing to the others has quite low level moves some including Tornado Kick and Distract. Tornado Kick, a wind offensive move and Distract is used to distract the enemies from the current battle. She is first met in Central city as a helper sent from the GUN. Rouge also appears in Sonic Free Riders as a playable character and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, as a non-playable rival in each olympic events. In Sonic Generations, Rouge celebrates with her friends at Sonic's birthday party, before the Time Eater appeared and warped all of them through various time holes. She is stranded at City Escape but was eventually freed by Sonic. Later in the Center of Time, she and Shadow the Hedgehog motivates the two Sonics to defeat the Time Eater. Rouge is depicted as a professional treasure hunter devoted to the pursuit of jewels.[3][4] She also calls herself the "World's Greatest Thief," and she fearlessly does whatever needed, disregards personal cost, and ignores abstract morality or manners for potential profit.[3][5][6] Additionally, she serves as a part-time spy for the government's G.U.N. Federation.[3] Her "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative.[3] She teams up with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega to form Team Dark.[3] Rouge fights using kicks, especially her signature "Screw Kick," and she can fly using her wings.[3][4][7]

Purrloin is a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Purrloin is a quadruped Pokémon, but it can stand and walk on its hind legs as well. Purrloin is a mischievous Pokémon that likes to steal from people. It will put on a cute act in order to get its victims to let its guard down. However, it is often forgiven even if it is caught stealing due to its charm. When angered, it fights back with its claws.

Pokedex: Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.

Morrigan: We should help them.

Rouge: We should.

Purrloin: And look at the size of the monsters!

Woobat: Looks impressive!

Rouge: Let's get going, Rarity!

Rarity: (moans) Unfair!

Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity cares for her own beauty as well. She tries to show up Trixie in Boast Busters by making herself a dress from Trixie's curtain, but Trixie retaliates by ruining Rarity's mane, making her burst into tears and run away. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy in Look Before You Sleep and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. Her fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril: in Dragonshy, she wears a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she should carry a tiara to match. She indulges in a full spa treatment with Fluttershy in Green Isn't Your Color as part of their "weekly get-together", and she puts on eyelash extensions as part of her gala preparations in The Best Night Ever. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she wears false eyelashes, and in the latteer part of the episode, she wears her hair in such a way to prevent this becoming known to her friends, having lost one of them while trying to make her escape from Pinkie Pie. Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise during Green Isn't Your Color and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing despite the fact that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of others and only asks her because Photo Finish is scheduled to come photograph her work. When Rarity loses the spotlight to Fluttershy, she attempts to overcome her envy and remain very supportive of Fluttershy. However, the same could be said of Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Sonic Rainboom. After Rainbow Dash expresses disappointment that the others would not be able to go to Cloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flyer competition, Rarity insists that they all find a way to go there and support her, and has Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gains a lovely pair of butterfly-like wings thanks to this spell, but steals the spotlight, showing them off to everyone and even entering the competition herself, sending Rainbow Dash into a nervous breakdown. Rarity eventually falls from the sky after burning her wings from flying too close to the sun, much like Icarus of Greek legend. Rainbow Dash spots Rarity as she falls and flies to save her, performing a sonic rainboom in the process. Rarity later apologizes to Rainbow Dash for her behavior and calls her the greatest flier in Equestria. Rarity's personality is similar to that of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Rarity's vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, often would she use French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. [ dubious – discuss ] However, Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. In Look Before You Sleep, she has difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase despite the much bigger problem of a tree that crashed into Twilight's bedroom. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spends nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be making hundreds of other nests. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in A Dog and Pony Show. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. Rarity's properness and aversion to messiness clashes with Applejack's brashness in Look Before You Sleep. They bicker throughout the episode about each other's attitude, but finally unite in the face of adversity, which takes the form of a tree crashing into Twilight's library. They work together and eventually come to enjoy the company of one another, which becomes more apparent in later episodes. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at the level of care Applejack bestows on a tree that she named Bloomberg which is being taken to Appleloosa for planting. Rarity complains that the tree received a private coach; however, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much-appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity even comes to compliment Applejack's manners when she doesn't charge Rarity for food from her stand at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. She has been out on rugged pursuits such as in Dragonshy and Over a Barrel in aid of her friends. The episode Suited For Success heavily revolves around Rarity's generosity, as she is willing to not only make five unique dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, but additionally re-work and redesign them as her friends desire. The overworking runs Rarity ragged and, despite her friends' designs being horrible fashion-wise, she continues making them in order to satisfy her friends. At the end of the episode, Rarity's friends realize that her original dresses were beautiful and perfectly matched for each of them, and that they should not have taken advantage of Rarity's generosity. Rarity is hypnotized by Discord into believing a large boulder is actually a giant diamond in The Return of Harmony Part 1. For a short moment she resists the temptation, but soon she becomes brainwashed, obsessively protecting her "diamond" and refusing to let anybody near it, as she becomes possessive and greedy. This continues in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she refuses to part with the boulder and names it "Tom", while additionally hoarding other items she sees as valuable, such as the jewelry of the Elements of Harmony themselves. After the brainwashing is cured, she throws the boulder away and tells her friends to "never speak of this again" in a hushed but assertive whisper. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack mentions to Rarity that sisterhood is a give-and-take relationship that requires compromise. To this end, Rarity takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Sweetie Belle while disguised as Applejack. Rarity's generosity is a major plot point of Rarity Takes Manehattan. The unscrupulous fashion designer Suri Polomare uses it against her by asking for some of the unique material Rarity made to "accentuate" her own dresses. Instead, Suri uses the material to copy Rarity's designs. Rarity beats Suri in the end, and pledges not to let the experience sour her on being generous in the future. Rarity works as a fashion designer at Carousel Boutique. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is depicted in Suited For Success. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. When these dresses are devastatingly criticized by "the bigwig fashion hotshot" Hoity Toity, she locks herself in her room, lamenting her ruined career; luckily for her, her friends are able to convince Hoity Toity to hold another fashion show, this time with the original dresses. In the episode A Dog and Pony Show, the pony pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits Rarity's boutique. She claims that she's been planning to "keep an eye on ALL the up and coming fashion designers in all of Equestria", and a local magazine "simply raved about [Rarity]." Rarity's work is so important to her that during the parasprite crisis in Ponyville in Swarm of the Century, she yells in panic and rushes to her boutique once she realizes the parasprites might get there and eat her work. Rarity is quite willing to let Spike help her out with her work, and shows some concern for his welfare. They go gem-hunting together in A Dog and Pony Show, and she rewards him for his assistance with "the finest reward", a gem, which he holds very dear to him simply for being a gift from Rarity. At the end of the episode, once she has several carts full of gems, she lets Spike indulge on a great number of them. He willingly gives himself as a pin-cushion in Green Isn't Your Color and says he "can't feel a thing" thanks to his thick scales. There's a brief shot of Spike wearing a t-shirt with Rarity's head emblazoned on a heart as a gag about the overt nature of Spike's "secret" crush. Rarity wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing, but there is nothing to suggest that they are for anything more than allowing her to see her stitching much more closely. She also designs the wedding dress for Princess Cadance and the bridesmaid dresses for herself and her friends in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity places first at a fashion show hosted by Prim Hemline as part of Manehattan's Fashion Week, despite the machinations of fellow designer Suri Polomare. She manages to wow the crowd with a fashion line made only from fabrics in the Mane 6's hotel room, created with her friends' help in less than a day. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity is shown to be a regular designer for Sapphire Shores. As a unicorn, Rarity can perform magic and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. She puts on an impressive light display for the fashion show she holds for Hoity Toity in Suited for Success. She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. Her telekinetic ability has a quite extensive range and strength: in Lesson Zero, she is able to pull a couch from her home within a matter of seconds in order to dramatically swoon and collapse upon it. She magically attaches her sheared tail hair to the sea serpent's mustache in Friendship is Magic, part 2, and also reattaches a large branch to a tree in Look Before You Sleep and magically trims its foliage into topiaries. Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. This spell is copied by Twilight in the same episode, as Rarity had taught it to her some time before. Unlike Twilight, who had to learn it, Rarity's gem-finding ability developed on its own: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles shows this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series: she delivers a kick to the manticore's face in Friendship is Magic, part 2, knocks away Twilight with a whip of her flank in Sonic Rainboom, and delivers a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Dragon Quest, she threatens the teenage dragons, viciously telling them that she will "rip [them] to pieces" if they try to hurt Spike. Additionally, in Ponyville Confidential, she kicks open the door to her bedroom in the same manner as a police officer in order to confront Sweetie Belle, as well as knocking three Wonderbolts into unconsciousness in mid-air while falling in Sonic Rainboom, though in this particular case, it is unintentional. She is also able to defeat several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. In The Best Night Ever, she talks two stallions into pulling the carriage to take her and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, she sweet-talks another into selling her his piece of asparagus, which Fluttershy needs for Angel's salad. Rarity displays a lack of skill in tic-tac-toe. She plays several rounds with Pinkie Pie in Dragonshy while they wait for Fluttershy. She loses "thirty-five games in a row", and then asks for "best of seventy-one". Rarity is also the subject of a running gag in the series where, either by accident or social obligation, she eats or drinks something foul and spits it out at the first opportunity. In Party of One, she spits an entire mouthful of fruit punch in Pinkie Pie's face when she notices that Gummy is swimming in the punch bowl. She then takes another sip to be polite, but spits it into a potted plant as soon as Pinkie looks away. In Sweet and Elite, she accidentally dips an hors d'œuvre from the Canterlot Garden Party in the chocolate sauce at Twilight's birthday party and is repulsed by the horrible flavor. In Spike at Your Service, Spike brings her one of the burnt apple pies he made and she reluctantly takes a bite so as not to offend him, but spits it into a napkin while Spike is distracted.

Purugly: C'mon! We can look for gems later!

Rarity: Okay... I'm coming...

Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. It can be found in both urban areas and heavily wooded forests.

Pokedex: Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gray: Ice-Make!

Monsters: (screams)

Everyone: Alright!

Natsu: Yahoo!

Charmander: Time to eat!

Happy: Yeah!

Morrigan: Wow...! Great job...

Everyone: Huh?!

Rouge: You were great!

Natsu: Who are you?!

Morrigan: I'm Morrigan.

Rouge: I'm Rouge.

Rarity: And I'm... (panting) Rarity...

Purugly: She's tired from running!

Morrigan: We saw you were fighting these monsters!

Gray: You did?!

Rouge: (nods head)

Purrloin: Why are you doing to them, anyway?!

Beartic: Well,...

Charmander: We're going to eat them because we're so hungry!

Natsu: That's right!

Morrigan: Well, should we eat?

Everyone: Yes! Let's eat! (eating) Hm?! It's disgusting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rias: They're all gross!

Toshiro: Worst thing ever!

Elsa: Yuck!

Rarity: Disgusting!

Natsu: I need some hot sponges right now!

Charmander: Me, too!

Gray: (screams) Disgusting! I hate this!

Happy: (laughs) I'm a champion! Huh?! Hey! Why aren't you helping me?!

Everyone: Sorry!

Natsu: We thought you were playing...!

Happy: Playing?! (crying) I'm disappointed in all of you!

Morrigan: Don't be sad, Happy. (picks up Happy) I thought you were strong.

Happy: Really?!

Morrigan: (nods head)

Happy: Hooray!

Morrigan: That's the spirit.

Natsu: She's good at cheering up.

Pamela: Uh-oh!

Everyone: Huh?!

Yamask: The monsters are here!

Natsu: Alright! Time to attack!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Key of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: You look beautiful today, Lucy!

Lucy: Focus, Taurus! Just attack them!

Taurus: Okay! (attacks)

_Few Minutes Later..._

Erza: That's all of them!

Blaziken: They're strong.

Rouge: Yeah...

Rarity: My dress...! It's so dirty!

Purugly: (sighs)

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Toshiro: The ground is shaking!

Elsa: Wha?!

Pamela: It's a magic circle!

Everyone: (falls down) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Hiccup: What happened?

Pamela: I think we're in the same village.

Morrigan: Could be.

Villager: You see, we have turn into monsters by the Take Over Magic.

Erza: Really?

Villager: Yes.

Makarov: Well, could you promise me to never create another magic circle.

Villagers: Okay...

Donphan: Don't be disappointed. Be thankful that it's already undone.

Everyone: Huh?!

Pamela: What do you mean?!

Erza: Makarov! Donphan!

Blaziken: Tell us how it is undone!

Makarov: Um...

Donphan: Um...

Toshiro: C'mon!

Erza: I believe that you two did it!

Makarov: We're not telling you anything.

Donphan: Yeah... Let's just continue our journey!

Everyone: Okay! (walks) (groans) We're still hungry!


	10. Episode 10: Erza's Arrest

Episode 10: Erza's Arrest

_At Era... _

Council: They have been a increasing number of Dark Guilds recently.

Council 2: Correct. We need to get rid of them immediately.

Council 3: Of course. But, what about Fairy Tail defeating Eisenswald?

Council 4: That guild?! They cause nothing but trouble.

Siegrain: But, they save the Guild Masters. Without them, the council's heads are to be cut off.

Council 5: Wha?! Impossible! They always cause nothing but trouble!

Council 6: They destroy everything!

Council 7: They need to be stop!

Council 8: Wait! I have a good idea!

Everyone: Huh?!

Council 8: We could make them pay! We'll have someone ''arrested'' for something related to Eisenswald incident. But, it'll be pretend.

Everyone: Good idea!

Siegrain: And I know someone who could do that. (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: (writing a letter) Dear mom, I have the most amazing experience! Me, Gardevoir, and my friends save all the Guild Masters from Eisenswald. We work together as a team! I love being a member of Fairy Tail! Especially with the strongest team! I hope you're proud of us! Love, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Eevee: (screams)

Gardevoir: Gray! Beartic!

Gray: Hello.

Lucy: What are you doing here?!

Eevee: Yeah!

Gardevoir: It's wrong to trespass! Even with a half-naked body!

Gray: Sorry!

Beartic: Jeez...

Elsa: Sorry we barge in without permission.

Toshiro: Yeah...

Lucy: That's okay.

Gardevoir: Anyway, what are you doing here?

Andropov: We're here to remind you.

Eevee: For what?

Gray: For Natsu and Erza's fight.

Lucy: Oh, right! Their fight!

Eevee: We forgot!

Gardevoir: Let's hurry before they start!

Everyone: Right! Let's go! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (mumbling)

Morrigan: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on the middle of the upper chest area (above the breasts)) This seems important.

Woobat: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Rouge: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her heart-shape crest) The members are really pump up.

Purrloin: (wearing a black Fairy Tail necklace) Right.

Pamela: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) I'm really exciting.

Yamask: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail necklace) Me, too.

Mario: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his overalls) But, who'll win-a?!

Flareon: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I want to know!

Carrie: (wearing a red-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Me, too! Bring on the fight! Right, Casper?!

Casper: (wearing a black Fairy Tail necklace) Oh... Right...

Everyone: (mumbling about who's the strongest member of Fairy Tail)

Elfman: I believe Mystogan and Laxus are the strongest!

Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru),[1] is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail[2] and the current King of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, at all.[3] He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes.[4] Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face.[5] He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates.[6] During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.[7] Mystogan was a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish.[8] He didn't want people to see his face and so he hide his identity, especially from Erza; he knew that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wanted to spare her that pain.[9] He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members questioned who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild.[10][11] Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain".[12]

Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created second-generation Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime[2]). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll.[3] His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back.[4] Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, Laxus has shown to take on some Dragon-like qualities when utilizing his Magic: his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales.[5] In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars.[6] His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape.[7] In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically.[8] Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries.[9] On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming.[10] During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt.[11] On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally.[12] In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail.[13][14] This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus' growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov's grandson, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right.[15] Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path.[16][17][18] Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him.[19] Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him.[20] The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it.[21] During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals.[22][23] However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being.[24] Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov's Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law.[25] During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions.[26] While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.[27] This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and "redemption", as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades.[28] As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it.[29]

Gray: Yeah! Especially when he has Luxray!

Luxray is a quadruped Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger on the male than on the female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Luxray has powerful eyesight that is capable of seeing through most objects and walls, like x-ray vision. It uses this ability for hunting and keeping track of its offspring. He wears a black Fairy Tail necklace and headphones.

Pokedex: Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows.

Beartic: Yeah!

Aggron: But, should we nominate Erza and Blaziken?

Elfman: You're right! We'll nominate them as the strongest woman and Pokemon!

Gray: Okay!

Morrigan: (sighs) (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Requip: Flame Empress Armor!

Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also sports orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It is basically made up of three different parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt; the black parts on it are mostly decorative, with one covering her groin. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws, possess orange-colored knee guards, and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. The breastplate possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it, and, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resembling Dragon's horns.

Natsu: Flame Empress, huh?!

Charmander: Impressive!

Erza: Before we start, we need to have two Pokemon.

Natsu: Seems fair enough!

Charmander: Yeah!

Erza: Onix, come out!

Onix: Onix!

Natsu: Onix?!

Charmander: That's huge!

Onix: A fight? Against this puny human? (laughs) This will be too easy to squash it!

Natsu: (screams) Now, I'm scared!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: Wait! We got this! Typhlosion!

Typhlosion: Typhlosion!

Erza: You caught a Typhlosion.

Blaziken: Impressive.

Natsu: Thanks!

Charmander: Now, we can fight!

Erza: Right!

Together: Begin!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Messenger: Hey!

Unnamed Messenger is one of the messengers of the Magic Council. He is a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, much like many others working under the Council. He's quite large. He has a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. In the manga, he had more spots and his face was less round. He wears a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carries a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

Everyone: Huh?!

Messenger: Stop the fight!

Charmander: Wha?!

Messenger: You're under arrest for property damage!

Erza: What?

Blaziken: We didn't do anything!

Onix: Yeah!

Messenger: You need to follow me quietly!

Misaki: He's a frog?!

Erza: Alright. I'll go.

Blaziken: Jeez...

Messenger: That's better. I don't want to fight or anything.

Erza: Why are you arresting me?!

Messenger: Actually, this is fake.

Blaziken: Fake?

Onix: What do you mean?

Messenger: You see, the Magic Council wants to make Fairy Tail pay for causing nothing but trouble.

Erza: What?

Messenger: So, I'm pretending to arrest you and we'll release you right away.

Blaziken: And why do they want to do that?

Messenger: To show that they enforce the law.

Erza: Okay... And...

Messenger: And I want you to play along with it!

Erza: Well, alright.

Blaziken: We could do that.

Messenger: That's good. Let's go.

Erza: Right! Onix, return!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: (wearing a light purple Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) I can't believe that a frog arrested Erza and Blaziken for property damage!

Purugly: (wearing a light purple Fairy Tail necklace) Yeah!

Rias: We need to save them.

Makarov: No. We can't fight against the council.

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (gecko) Hello?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Could you let me out and turn me back to normal?!

Mirajane: Sorry, Natsu!

Lopunny: We can't let you out!

Natsu: Why?!

Makarov: Because we fear that you'll do something stupid and fight against the council.

Charmander: Come on!

Donphan: No!

Natsu: Aw...

Charmander: Don't worry! We'll let you out soon!

Natsu: Okay!

Rarity: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh?!

Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a Caster Magic. A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. While some Thought Projections are intangible like holograms, used merely for communication,[5] Jellal Fernandes is able to create a particularly powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. This allowed Jellal to essentially live a double life and trick the Magic Council into thinking that his Thought Projection was his "twin brother", named Siegrain. The creation and maintenance of this alter-ego is very taxing, essentially halving Jellal's overall Magic Power; however, once the Thought Projection reunites with the body, the Magic Power returns to normal.[3] The Council itself uses Thought Projections to appear in regional branches to attend official functions; thus, furnishing the necessity to leave their main headquarters in Era.[1]

Jellal: (hologram) Hello, Erza and Blaziken.

Erza: Wha?! Siegrain?!

Blaziken: (growls)

Jellal: That's me.

Erza: I know that this is just for show!

Jellal: I guess the Messenger already told you.

Blaziken: Yes.

Latios: Hmph! You really show up!

Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latios is a male only species; Latias is the female counterpart. As Mega Latios, it's larger than Mega Latias, and can achieve higher speeds in flight. The face, arms, wings, and lower half of its body changes to the color light purple while the white part of its body are changed to he color grey. The wings are now fused to the arms, which can be tucked into its body like its pre-evolved state. The legs are changed to backward jet fins. Its cheek now contain a spike-like horn. The ear gain a third spike. Its claws are now longer. Its eyes are narrower, and its irises are red. Mega Latios is more agile and can make very sharp turns. Mega Latios can also outrace a jet in flight and reach a speed of Mach 4![1] In the fifth movie, Latios had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. Oakley also mentioned that it can shape-shift. It prefers compassionate Trainers, to whom it opens its heart. It uses telepathy to detect locations and the emotions of others, and can understand human speech. It lives by the water's edge. Latios is the only known Pokémon capable of learning Luster Purge. He wears the same tattoo with Jellal.

Pokedex: Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.

Erza: You have some nerve!

Blaziken: Yeah! This is not the way to take revenge on Fairy Tail!

Erza: We know we're destructive!

Together: But, this is who we are!

Blaziken: And you can't change that!

Jellal: Suit yourself.

Latios: But, don't tell anyone about the past for both of our sakes! Got it?!

Erza: Got it...

Jellal: Good. I'll see you soon.

Latios: Bye.

Together: (disappears)

Jellal: (laughs)

Latios: This is going to be good.

Jellal: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I agree with Natsu!

Gardevoir: Maybe she's incident!

Together: We need to leave immediately!

Makarov: Well, even if we were fast enough, we'll never reach her in time!

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (gecko) Hey! Can I get out now?!

Makarov: If you insist... (breaks glass)

Everyone: Wha?!

Macao: Hello!

Macao Conbolt (マカオ・コンボルト Makao Konboruto) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and their Fourth Guild Master, following the disappearance of Makarov Dreyar and those who were with him.[4] Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular[5] man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman.[1] When he was younger, Macao had longer, thicker, spikier hair, and quite a bit less facial hair.[6] Macao's guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder.[7] However, during the seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance, the stress of managing Fairy Tail has affected Macao, as, after the timeskip, Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache.[4] Macao's initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. While his attire seems to change on occasion, Macao's signature jacket, necklace and shirt remain ever-present.[8] In his youth, Macao donned a much simpler attire, including a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, often paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or rectangular-patterned, and dark shoes. Macao was also seen with a small chain wrapped around his right wrist. Following the timeskip, Macao's choice of attire changes quite drastically. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs.[10] Macao is often seen in the immediate vicinity of his longtime friend and fellow drinker Wakaba Mine, with whom he enjoys gossiping.[11] He is a cheerful and loving person who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo.[12] It's been said that he's very popular among young girls,[1] and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past.[13] However, following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Macao takes on a much darker, somber personality. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, due in part to the pressures of running the then-failing Fairy Tail,[14] and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre Guild gives them instead of violently lashing out.[15] As the Master of Fairy Tail, Macao personally sees that every new person that comes to Fairy Tail is background checked, due to the guild having been infiltrated by a member of the Magic Council in the past.[16] He researched Michelle when she came to guild claiming herself to be a relative of Lucy. Even though his research into Michelle's background was correct (she was proven to be a member of the Lobster family), Macao desired more information, so he requested that Gildarts and Laki investigate the Lobster Plantation.[17] During the course of their investigation, the two Fairy Tail Mages found the real, albeit comatose, Michelle Lobster, proving Macao's suspicions to be right.[18]

Makarov: Macao?!

Donphan: And Kecleon?!

Kecleon: (waves hand)

Kecleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green, but a purplish variant has been seen in the anime and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Regardless of its main body color, the remaining markings will be the same. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral. Kecleon changes the colors of its body for camouflage or to show emotion. However, it is unable to change the color of its red stripe. With the camouflage making it appear almost invisible, it can sneak up on prey and ensnare them with its long pink tongue. It lives in forests. He has a blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon. Kecleon is able to blend into its surroundings by changing the color of its body.

AppleJack: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on her hat) Wait a minute! You were a gecko the whole time?!

Macao: Yeah!

Terry: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left chest) But, where's Natsu and Charmander?!

Kecleon: They actually left already because we owed them one for saving us!

Everyone: You did what?!

Macao: (laughs nervously) Whoops!

Everyone: We gotta get him!

Makarov: Wait! Let's just see the results!

Donphan: Right! Don't panic!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erza! Blaziken!

Charmander: We're coming!

Natsu: Just hold on!

Sly: Need help?

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Who's there?!

Sly: Me.

Sly Cooper is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes. He is best friends with Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang, and has a complicated romantic relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox. He is currently trapped in Ancient Egypt. Sly first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of eighteen. His current age is unknown, as he was 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an unknown amount of time passed between that and the fourth game. He was born to two parents, presumably in Paris, France. He was voiced by Kevin Miller in all of the games, and will be voiced by Ian James Corlett in the upcoming film. Being a raccoon, Sly has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. On his back is a small red backpack for storing away items and keeping his calling cards. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Sly forgoes the backpack for a red leg pouch attached to his left thigh. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, with the exception of looking a little older and more mature, Sly now wears a red backpack like he did in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus for his paraglider, and the red pouch on his leg has been replaced by a brown pouch. His belt buckle also has gold trim around the Cooper symbol. His backpack also has a Sanzaru Games logo on it. Sly Cooper is, as the first game describes him, a "cunning, devious, Thievius Raccoonus." He uses his quick wit, his courage, and his skills to pull off jobs, and he usually has a sarcastic remark in hand as a very cynical laid-back raccoon. Despite being slick with the comebacks, he's not so swift with the ladies, with his girlfriend Carmelita continuously furious with him. However, he remains loyal and dedicated to his friends; especially Bentley and Murray, his two close friends since childhood, and Carmelita Fox, his love interest. Deep inside that demeanor he holds, it's possible he's a bit lonely, as he said that he misses his father at one point in the Comics. But he never dwells in the past, and stays in the present, to seek for his next adventure. In the beginning of the series, Sly is very arrogant and driven by his own personal goals. On occassion he is heard scolding Bentley and Murray (when failing missions). He disregards Bentley's advice and warnings, and was sometimes rude to Murray. By Band of Thieves, Sly had matured a ways in which he appreciates his team. He is much more respectful of his team than he was in the first game. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. Honor Among Thieves came and Sly was an entirely new theif. With the sarcasm, witty banter, quips, and debonaire charm still in tact. He can't imagine his life without his team. Throughout the game, he takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the look out for when they were bothered or sad. Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation, and others.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Sly: Sly. Sly Cooper. Greatest theif in all of Paris, France.

Charmander: Cool!

Murkrow: Of course it's cool!

Lupin: (running) (panting)

Sly: Lupin!

Arsène Lupin III is the grandson of Arsène Lupin. He is the world's most wanted gentleman thief. Often in his adventures, he takes it upon himself and his gang to foil other criminals engaged in more serious crimes. He sometimes appears incompetent, but mostly as a charade to catch his opponents off guard. While he has been arrested and thrown in jail on a number of occasions, he has always managed to break out. He also has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time, such as in The Castle of Cagliostro where his belt features many small gadgets. His infatuation with women, and Fujiko Mine in particular, is perhaps his biggest weakness, as it often lands him in undesirable situations. He continues his grandfather's legacy of thievery. He is acknowledged by virtually every law agency on earth as the world's number one thief. Often in his adventures, he and his colleagues, Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa XIII, will take it upon themselves to foil other criminals engaged in more violent crimes. While first glance may imply Lupin as fun-loving, flighty, perhaps even "goofy", his surface facade overcoats a brilliant imagination and a thorough knowledge of a hundred varying sciences. Forever extemporizing and reevaluating, Lupin has been responsible for heists no right minded individual would believe possible. While arrested and jailed on numerous occasions, typically by his nemesis Inspector Zenigata, he has always managed to escape. He has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time plus hands-on experience in many skills a thief would find useful. His infatuation with Fujiko is perhaps his most significant weakness, as it lands him in undesirable situations most of the time. While Lupin is a thief, he will go to great lengths to right injustice. While he sees nothing wrong with his chosen profession, he reminds anyone who asks that the people from whom he steals are people who can take the loss, and that there are worse people than he in this world. He also shows a chivalrous streak that compels him to help those less fortunate than he (especially attractive women). Furthermore, Lupin often takes it upon himself and his gang to stop criminals engaged in more violent crimes and leave them for Zenigata to arrest. He fancies himself a ladies' man, although his actual success with women is erratic. In Monkey Punch's original manga, Lupin is very much the ladies' man, though Fujiko is frequently beyond his grasp. His abilities with the opposite sex tend to fluctuate with the writer. When not seeking fortune from his adventures, Lupin unwinds by a variety of pastimes. His most-witnessed hobbies are fishing, nightclubbing, gambling, being part of cafe society, and dating beautiful women. He's a connoisseur of international food and wine, drinks liquor, enjoys beer, tea, and coffee. He also smokes cigarettes and occasionally cigars and kreteks; in the manga he's seen smoking a briar pipe occasionally. His preferred cigarette is famous French brand Gitanes. Lupin is a celebrated race car driver, competing in several international events when time allows. He's also a skilled sleight of hand artist who loves to befuddle his opponents with various gimmicks: i.e., a cigarette which explodes into confetti, a gun with a spring-loaded boxing glove that clobbers the shooter, and bubble gum that becomes plastique after brief chewing. Even though his gang's loyalty has been an issue, with Fujiko willing to betray and cohort Goemon promising to eventually kill him, Lupin will still drop everything to come to their aid in a helpless moment; further the team would rather face torture than to betray Lupin (or he betray them) to a third party. Curiously, this rule of loyalty extends also to Inspector Zenigata, who recipocates by never trying to kill Lupin. Lupin's vendetta against the Tarantula's in Island of Assassins was partly due to their shooting and nearly killing Zenigata. In all, Lupin can best be defined as an intelligent guy with a child's fun-loving demeanor, laughing and quipping in the face of opposition with a handy trick always available to maintain an upper hand. It appears Lupin loves to steal more than actually having the treasure he sought. There have been times he has had what he stolen lost or he intentionally threw it away. It appears Lupin relishes more of the challenge of stealing and thus is usually not that upset when he ends up empty-handed as long as he beat the security and stole the object of his desire away. There also have been times when Lupin only stole the object in question to give to someone else, such as if it rightfully belonged to them or they needed it more than he did. Lupin has historically described himself as of mixed heritage, Japanese and French. His features, like most characters in manga/anime, are racially ambiguous and tend to oblique which ethnic side of the family he favors. His black hair is plastered flat with what is either a widow's peak or a V-shaped bang on the forehead. His trademark sideburns extend from ear to nearly the chin. Lupin is a snappy dresser with a blue shirt, cream colored tie, khaki pants and a brightly colored jacket as his typical running-around gear. He is often seen wearing various colors (notably jackets), which tend to color-code his anime seasons: green (1st TV season and the color used in a few OVAs and films), red (the second or Shin Lupin season; also the color chosen for most films and television specials) or pink (third season). Curiously, Lupin is often depicted as being cross-eyed and occasionally monkey-like, although these may be comic flourishes rather than actual characteristics. Physically, Lupin is a man of average strength, but he can throw a surprisingly good punch. He is incredibly flexible and fast, and his manual dexterity is cat-like in precision and quickness, honed by years of stealth and subterfuge. His talent in the art of disguise borders on the superhuman, with him able to flawlessly impersonate any man or woman in face, voice and costume, sometimes in mere seconds. This skill is so complete that he can even fool close friends and family members of the impersonated party with only the slightest of suspicion hinted. His skinny body enables him to easily impersonate heavier subjects by padding disguises, usually filling them with gadgets and surprises in the process. He can even perfectly imitate voices. His favorite disguise has always been that of his archnemesis, Inspector Koichi Zenigata, which incenses Zenigata to no end. Another of Lupin's abilities is his encyclopedic knowledge of various topics, such as history, the different sciences, fluency in multiple languages, etc. He also shows amazing intuition and awareness of his surroundings. For unknown reasons, Lupin favors the Walther P38 as his principle firearm. He is shown to be an excellent marksman (although not as good a shot as Jigen), yet typically will not kill unless his life or the life of a loved one is threatened. Lupin is a talented stunt driver, stunt motorcyclist and flight pilot. His favorite automobiles seem to be the Mercedes Benz typically painted yellow (he apparently has many since several SSK's have been destroyed during his encounters) and a souped up 1957 Fiat 500, most famously seen in The Castle of Cagliostro. Despite his facade of reckless child-like antics, most notably his taunting enemies with silly faces and leaving notes of his next caper, Lupin's brilliance for tactics and originality belies any underestimations his behavior may have implied. In the Lupin III vs Detective Conan special, not only did he figure out Conan Edogawa was far more intelligent than he appeared, but had discerned his identity as Shinichi Kudō.

Lupin: Sorry. I was going to see you! But, some crazed lunatic was chasing me!

Sly: And who is it?!

Vash: Me!

Vash the Stampede (ヴァッシュ・ザ・スタンピード|Vasshu za Sutanpīdo) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series of Trigun. Vash is also known as The Humanoid Typhoon due to the destruction and chaos that often surrounds him. Wielding a huge silver revolver, he travels from town to town. He is initially discovered by Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, two Bernardelli Insurance Society representatives investigating claims made due to damages caused by the mysterious Humanoid Typhoon. In the anime, the pair find Vash while he is being chased by bandits who want to collect the bounty on "The $$60,000,000,000 (sixty billion double dollar) Man". He escapes while Milly and Meryl eventually learn that Vash is actually the person they are assigned to track. In the manga, they discover Vash facing off against The Nebraska Father and Son duo after he was avoiding a conflict with the somewhat innocent townsfolk who aimed to use the sixty billon double dollar bounty on his head to correct the financial problems vexing their town. Vash displays throughout both the manga and the anime two very distinct personalities. Initially, Vash usually exaggerates foolish characteristics to make people feel unthreatened and to hide his identity, as well as using these outrageous actions and chronic kindness as a way to mask his own pain (as noticed by Millie). He exhibits an almost obsessive love of doughnuts, engages in lecherous behavior, plays games with the local children and aids and befriends the adults, as well as making the occasional bizarre joke or quip (for example, upon meeting Wolfwood, he introduced himself as "Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III"). He frequently voices the catchphrase, "This world is made of love and peace," which is usually complemented by his flashing of the "V" or Peace sign, much to the confusion of friends and acquaintences and the chagrin of his enemies. Vash's other side is an utterly tormented and lonely being, and is rarely shown when he is in the company of others. Due to his long life and legendary (and infamous) reputation, Vash has lost both a great many friends and his only family. In several instances (as implied by Luida) people he trusted have either betrayed him or been killed for simply knowing him. For the 20 years between the loss of July and the revocation of his bounty he was a hunted man and frequently had to hide his identity and fend off waves of persistent bounty hunters. Thus, he is often prone to brooding and depression whilst alone or engaging in deep introspective thought. A point of conflict in the series are the inner differences between Vash and Millions Knives, his twin brother, and their regard for humanity. Despite his long suffering and ill-treatment by human beings, Vash chooses to remain hopeful and loving toward humanity; whereas Knives has fallen into a deep-seated hatred of the entire race despite never personally suffering at their hands. Their personalities also have other key differences: Vash cannot stand the despair of being alone, whereas Knives revels in his loneliness and has no desire for any company other than Vash. Because Vash refuses to kill any of his opponents, he often suffers at the hands of a number of very unscrupulous enemies. As a result, his body is a patchwork of large scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh, and stitch marks. Despite his hesitance to show his body (especially to ladies, whom he believes would be repulsed), Vash never uses his power to remove them or repair his body, instead keeping the scars as a reminder of the price he pays for his unlimited mercy. Aside from his Angel Arm, Vash has shown a superhuman level of agility, strength, reflexes, eyesight and complete muscle control. In episodes of the anime, Vash has often shown the ability to dodge bullets at close range and dodge skilled melee attacks (at one point doing so while at the same time pretending to dance with a woman). During a gun duel competition, Vash was able to prevent the deaths of many of the competitors by throwing rocks at key moments to knock bullets off their lethal courses. Vash is possibly stronger than most human beings as seen when he was able to use Wolfwood's Punisher (although he did comment on its weight). As seen in the anime Vash has carried Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson after he ruined a car ride. Finally, his intelligence is stated to be superior to that of most (if not all) humans. In the anime it is shown that he is capable of telepathic communication with his brother, though whether or not he possesses Knives' telekinetic capabilities remains uncertain. Vash habitually carries a custom made .45 caliber silver or nickel-plated revolver, a classic six-shot double-action with a top break reloading mechanism that fires .45 Long Colt ammunition. The engraving on the side of the gun describes it is a ".45 Long Colt AGL Arms Factory" with wings around the "AGL" as in angel. Vash's revolver has the barrel aligned with the 6 o'clock chamber, not the 12 o'clock chamber as is the typical configuration of standard revolvers. Very few weapons follow this form factor, the Mateba Autorevolver, and the Chiappa Rhino being the two most common. In the series, this handgun was created as part of a pair by Knives, of which Vash was given the silver model, and Knives kept the black model. Vash eventually carries both weapons for a time, before losing the black gun to Knives in another fight. Both guns were designed to be used left-handed, though Vash shoots right-handed. In the manga, Vash uses his unique gun more out of mere novelty and habit. Visually the handgun in the manga is also different from that in the anime, though it still features the unique placement of the barrel in the 6 o'clock position. In Trigun Maximum, the revolver used in the anime appears for Vash for use as a two-panel replacement for his standard gun while it is being repaired. In the series, within Vash's trademark revolver lies the catalyst needed to activate his "Angel Arm". The Angel Arm is Vash's ultimate weapon. Upon activation, his right arm transforms into a weapon powerful enough to destroy entire cities with a single blast. Vash fears the Angel Arm's potential for destruction, and knows little about how to use it. In the manga, the Angel Arm is a natural feature of a plant's body, and can be manipulated into various shapes to create a number of effects beyond destruction. His power using the Angel Arm is limited: like a battery, it contains only a certain amount of energy, and when that energy is gone he will die. Vash's Angel Arm typically takes the shape of a large cannon weapon, which uses a tremendous amount of power. As a meter of spent energy a plant's hair color gradually darkens as their internal power is spent until reaching a final color of black when fully depleted. To illustrate the power of the Angel Arm, Vash's hair began to darken after the second time he fires it, using enough energy to blast a hole in the moon. Throughout the manga, Vash learns to gain better control of his power to form smaller cannons and defensive feathers, though his hair continues to grow darker until almost completely black. By the final volume, he has only a small lock of blond hair left. Vash lost his left arm when Knives blew it off using a different revolver, after Vash stole Knives' black Angel Arm pistol years earlier. In the manga, Knives cut it off when they were younger with a blade he formed from his own body. He now has a cybernetic replacement, which also conceals an integrated firearm. In both the series and manga, it is initially a powerful semiautomatic pistol that is later upgraded to a fully automatic submachine gun. In the series, Vash can be seen using a knife hidden in his boot in multiple episodes. During his battle with Brilliant Dynamites Neon, he uses an automatic weapon that appears similar to an AK-47 carbine. In the climactic final battle with Knives, he also uses Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. In the manga, Vash's signature coat changes on multiple occasions, usually after being damaged, destroyed, or lost. At least one model is described as being bullet-proof. During a battle with Knives aboard The Ark, tubes on his then-present coat were used to reload his revolver and to feed ammunition into his sub-machine gun. The tubes were used without Vash laying hands on them, but it is not made clear if this is done by mechanical means, or by Vash using his plant abilities.

Lupin: (screams) That's him!

Vash: I wasn't chasing you! I was just curious!

Lupin: Oh, whoops!

Vash: It was a misunderstanding! I'm Vash the Stampede! Just call me Vash!

Sly: Vash, huh?!

Vash: Yeah!

Natsu: Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Vash: Wait a minute! You're Natsu and Charmander!

Natsu: You know us?!

Vash: Yeah! I've heard all about Fairy Tail!

Charmander: Oh, that!

Sly: I've heard that they have a reputation for being destructive and cause mayhem.

Murkrow: Yeah...

Charmander: Right... Anyway, we need your help!

Lupin: Help?

Natsu: Yeah! My friends, Erza and Blaziken, are arrested and are in the courthouse for their sentence!

Charmander: Could you help us break them out?! Please?!

Sly: Sure.

Lupin: We'll help!

Vash: But, could we join Fairy Tail?!

Natsu: Sure!

Charmander: Everyone is invited to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: And causing mayhems is our game!

Everyone: Right!

Charmander: Here's the plan! (whispers them about the plan)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Judge: We found the defendants guilty of all charges!

Erza: Remember, this is all fake.

Blaziken: Right...

Everyone: (screams)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar! I'm angry!

Charmander: Smokescreen!

Everyone: (coughing)

Erza: Woah!

Lupin: So, you're Erza?! Beautiful!

Erza: Stop flirting!

Lupin: Okay!

Blaziken: What are you doing?!

Sly: Saving you!

Natsu: Yeah! C'mon! We need to go before the Smokescreen clears up!

Charmander: Yeah!

Blaziken: Okay!

Everyone: (leaves)

Councils: They got away!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Natsu, you idiot!

Natsu: Why are you mad at me?!

Charmander: Yeah! We save you!

Blaziken: Well, it's actually fake!

Vash: Fake?!

Erza: Yes! They want to Fairy Tail to make sure that they enforce the law!

Sly: We didn't know that!

Blaziken: Now you know!

Erza: But, I really appreciate the thoughtfulness.

Natsu: You're welcome!

Vash: Now, let's head back to Fairy Tail!

Lupin: Right! Time to impress the ladies!

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: Ridiculous...

Erza: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're back!

Everyone: Natsu!

Toshiro: Jeez... You were really stupid!

Natsu: (laughs) I know!

Sly: We were able to save Erza and Blaziken!

Erza: Actually, it was fake!

Everyone: Fake?!

Vash: Yeah! It turns out to be a lesson for Fairy Tail!

Everyone: (falls down, Anime-Style) That's all?!

Natsu: Yeah! So, anyway, do you want to battle?!

Erza: No thanks.

Blaziken: We're not in the mood.

Charmander: Come on!

Together: (charges)

Erza: (punches Natsu and Charmander in the stomach)

Together: (passed out)

Everyone: (laughs) Huh?!

Suddenly, everyone's falls asleep.

AppleJack: What happened?!

Misaki: Everyone's asleep!

Twilight: By who?!

Mystogan: Alright. Everyone's asleep. Now, I'll take this job and get ou...

AppleJack: Hey, you!

Mystogan: Huh?!

Misaki: You're the guy who sent us here!

Mystogan: I'm not!

AppleJack: You are! Herdier, sick him!

Mystogan: Uh-oh! (running)

Herdier: Come back here!

Mystogan: (screams) Weezing, use Smokescreen!

Weezing: Weezing! Smokescreen!

Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare. Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for Koffing. Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in urban areas. It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (coughing) Huh?!

AppleJack: Dag-nab-bit! He got away!

Misaki: Unfair!

Sandy: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach) Who was he?!

Makarov: He's Mystogan.

Sly: Mystogan?

Donphan: He has a habit to put people to sleep!

Laxus: Right...

Luxray: I'm getting tired of him! I want to attack him!

Laxus: Patience. We'll get him.

Luxray: Right!

Makarov: Now, you three will be part of the Fairy Tail family.

Sly: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Cool.

Murkrow: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah...

Lupin: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his tie) Awesome!

Vash: (wearing a red-and-black Fairy Tail symbol on his coat) I look like a real bounty hunter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (wakes up) What happened?!

Vash: It's a long story.

Sly: Yeah...

Natsu: Huh?! Laxus and Luxray! Let's fight!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: (jumps) Huh?!

Makarov: (punches Natsu)

Natsu: Ow...!

Charmander: That hurts!

Donphan: No one is allowed to go to the second floor!

Makarov: Except for the ones who I give permission!

Laxus: (laughs)

Luxray: Nice try! (laughs)

Laxus: We're the strongest and we won't lose to Erza and Blaziken or Mystogan and Weezing!

Luxray: Yeah! Better luck next time!

Natsu: (growls)

Charmander: Come back here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Why can't we use the second floor?

Mirajane: Because that's where the S-Class Requests are.

Lopunny: And only S-Class Mages are allowed to go to the second floor.

Gardevoir: Interesting...

_In Lucy's Apartment... _

Lucy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: Natsu! Charmander! What are you doing here?!

Natsu: Exercising!

Happy: Aye!

Bloom: Sorry. We're living with him.

Lucy: I could tell you.

Gardevoir: Anyway, what do you want?!

Natsu: Oh, right! Well, we got this!

Lucy: (gasps) That's one of the S-Class Requests!

Happy: We stole it!

Gardevoir: You idiots!

Lucy: You need to put that back!

Natsu: But, this is a mission to go to Galuna Island!

Gardevoir: Galuna Island?!

Bloom: What's that?!

Lucy: It's a island in which a curse lives!

Mario: Wait-a a minute! The island is cursed-a?!

Gardevoir: Yes!

Charmander: We're going!

Natsu: Yeah!

Lucy: I'm not going to a cursed island!

Gardevoir: Me, either!

Natsu: Alright. We'll leave!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Lucy: Let me see this! Hm...

Gardevoir: The reward is one of the Zodiac Gate Keys.

Lucy: Wha?! Seriously?!

Gardevoir: Yeah! So, should we go?!

Lucy: Yes! I need that Zodiac Gate Key! Let's go!

Gardevoir: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Master Makarov!

Lopunny: Master Donphan!

Makarov: What's the matter?

Donphan: Yeah...

Pamela: Well, one of the S-Class Requests is missing!

Together: (spitting) What?!


	11. Episode 11: Journey to Galuna Island

Episode 11: Journey to Galuna Island

Everyone: (mumbling)

AppleJack: Who will take the S-Class Request?

Misaki: No idea.

Bouquet: Me, either! Hm...

Laxus: I know who did it.

Terry: You do?!

Sandy: Who?!

Luxray: We saw a cat with wings taking the S-Class Request.

Everyone: That's Team Natsu!

Morrigan: They took it.

Woobat: Such a shame.

Rouge: Yeah...

Makarov: Since they took it without my permission, I need to punished them.

Donphan: But, which punishment?

Laxus: Maybe you should expelled them when they return.

Luxray: Only if they return!

Laxus: Right...

Makarov: Laxus, could you and Luxray get Natsu and the others?

Laxus: Sorry.

Luxray: We have a job to do.

Makarov: Okay. Than, who'll bring Natsu and the others back?

Donphan: Who?!

Gray: I'll do it!

Beartic: Right!

Toshiro: We'll bring everyone back here!

Elsa: You can trust us!

Sugar: Yeah!

Makarov: Alright.

Donphan: Just bring everyone back before they start the mission!

Gray: Right! Let's go!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Makarov: (thinking) I'm counting on you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (groans)

Charmander: We ask everyone if they can take us to Galuna Island!

Happy: But, they refused!

Lucy: Don't be sad.

Gardevoir: We'll find someone who can take us.

Natsu: How?!

Hiccup: No idea.

Gray: Found you!

Everyone: (screams) Gray! Beartic!

Natsu: What are you doing here?!

Toshiro: We're here to get you!

Lucy: Why?!

Elsa: Because Makarov and Donphan wanted you to return to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: No way!

Charmander: We're going to Galuna Island no matter what!

Gray: If you want to do this the hard way, we'll play that game! (charges magic)

Natsu: Bring it on! (charges magic)

Charmander: Yeah! (growls)

Luffy: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Monkey D. Luffy,[1] also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat",[4] is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon,[12] the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp,[13] the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.[14] He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What's more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and making the Marines among his greatest enemies.[15] These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of 400,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line.[16] He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation.[17] Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Nico Robin), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.[12] Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Also, larger concepts, such as when Nami or Chopper try to explain something to him, he will instantly call a mystery. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew (as seen in the Thriller Bark Arc, asking a talking tree to join his crew). He also has no knowledge of medicine, when Nami had a high fever he told her to eat cold food and later tried to make Roronoa Zoro better (after battling Bartholomew Kuma) by pouring sake onto him because Zoro likes sake. When attempting to think up a plan to get off of Amazon Lily, while he managed to make some logical sense of where to look, he is seen to strain himself and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking.[13] His simple mind actually saved him against Hancock's powers because he mistook it for a "Noro Noro Beam", which was used by Foxy, which brought out a fear of being slowed down (though it is shown later he is simply immune to her powers, because of his pure heart).[14] If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing"; like calling Dance Powder a "mystery powder". One of Luffy's running gags is asking "non-humans" such as Keimi and Brook if they can poop, in which case the answer is usually a yes. Another running gag is Luffy's slow reaction time, especially to freezing temperatures. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. It has been stated more than once that Luffy's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Luffy also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Crocodile's Devil Fruit power on the verge of death, how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Enel's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations (such as calling Franky a "bastard" in the middle of his fight with Rob Lucci causing Franky to retort "Now's not the time to be mad at me" and refusing to let Crocodile help him escape Impel Down (even when there was no alternative). However he tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. When drawing him, Oda has said he tries to make Luffy very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels, which is why out of all the main characters, he has the least number of thought bubbles, since he acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it. To compliment Luffy's naïveté and straightforward attitude, there is a running gag through the series where Luffy can identify similarities on things that have little resemblance (like being able to see the resemblance between Sanji and his Wanted Poster, or being able to see Spoil as an old man with major wounds rather than a zombie), but is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections (like being unable to tell that Sogeking is Usopp or not seeing through Foxy's pathetic disguises). Luffy's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Luffy also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, like calling Buggy "big nose", Alvida "the fat lady", and Kureha "old hag". In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Luffy is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions like drinking too much water in his fight with Crocodile or punching out Arlong's teeth and using it as a weapon to bite him. Luffy, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated, like in Buggy's case when he laughed before sending Buggy flying in the air. Every time Luffy defeats an antagonist or an enemy, within one or two chapters, whether it is because something entertaining or comical happened, Luffy smiles. There has been only one exception: after his fight with Usopp in Water 7, Luffy did not smile for the longest time in the entire series while non-combative; in the storyline, he did not smile for a whole day, but in terms of chapters, he did not smile for fifteen chapters. In battle, Luffy has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. During the Marineford Arc, Dracule Mihawk mentions that Luffy seems unusually clear-headed by avoiding Mihawk's attacks. Additionally, during his battle against Mihawk, he uses Buggy as a scapegoat shield to help protect him and move forward towards Ace.[15] Luffy also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. Such as in the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Straw Hats, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Luffy brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and restrains himself from calling Usopp back afterwards. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonney comments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Luffy's commands when the time calls for it. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Luffy showed this early in the series when Zoro fought Mihawk, and managed to hold himself (and Johnny and Yosaku) back until Zoro was defeated. Since then he has shown it several times, like when Baroque Works sabotaged the giants' duel on Little Garden; when Crocodile attacked Yuba with a sandstorm in the middle of their fight; when he challenged Aokiji to a 1-on-1 fight; when he fought Lucci and insisted that Franky does not get involved in their battle; when the Boa sisters threatened to break the petrified form of his saviors; and when he was visibly enraged with Hody Jones who attacked some civilians who tried to halt Noah. He even went so far as to cover Sandersonia's back from the citizens of Kuja while it was still burning, even though they were trying to kill him, claiming it has nothing to do with their fight.[16] A bit of a running gag is that during battles, Luffy is almost always thrown into situations, by accident or on purpose, where he cannot fight. When he is in a situation like this, his crew members usually fight the other, weaker people associated with the main antagonist, and defeating them, so that there is no one to interrupt in Luffy's fight. Then, when all the other enemies are defeated, Luffy fights the strongest, i.e. the one that only Luffy can defeat. This happens frequently, such as him being stuck in a cage in the Orange Town Arc, being put to sleep in the Syrup Village Arc, getting stuck in a rock and being thrown underwater in the Arlong Park Arc, getting lost, getting seriously injured and resting, or getting stuck in a snake's stomach in the Skypiea Arc. Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, such as when he destroyed the Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island given to him by Robin (Miss All-Sunday at the time), stating that he did not want an enemy to decide his destination. He also has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to 'go on a boring adventure'.[17] Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. For example, when the Straw Hats approached the Knock-Up Stream and when they decided to board the Rumbar Pirates ghost ship. Also when entering Thriller Bark and while descending to Fishman Island, Luffy never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy in Loguetown, although he did have a look of shock and surprise in his eyes before this happened when Sanji and Zoro tried to rescue him. Throughout the series, several characters have stated similarities between Luffy and other D. carriers, whether in personality, words, actions or presence. So far he is thought to be similar to Jaguar D. Saul by Nico Robin; to Monkey D. Garp by Aokiji, by at least one of the Gorosei, and by his own crew; to Monkey D. Dragon by Emporio Ivankov; and to Gol D. Roger himself by Smoker, Crocus, Kureha, Gan Fall, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kokoro and the non-canonical Raoul.[18] Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included[19] - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. It should also be noted that he becomes more gluttonous over the series as there are moments he becomes morbidly obese, though he loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Also, after the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy seems to have developed narcolepsy, much like his brother Ace, though for only a short time. Another running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. Luffy believes that he is at his "coolest" when he is wearing armor. Luffy also seems to have a slight obsession when it comes to outfitting himself with full-body armors, and has a habit of wearing one whenever he gets the chance. But every armor that he manages to find and outfit himself with usually ends up destroyed either in a battle or by some other comedic scenario. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames (such as calling Gekko Moriah a "leek" or Enel "earlobes"). Luffy apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading (like calling Zoro "three-swords style" when everyone was lamenting Vivi's absence, only to be corrected by Usopp).[20] Luffy also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever. In fact, more often than not, Luffy would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. In contrast, Luffy has a tendency to suck his lips in and turn his head to the side when an attack or technique fails to affect him, such as Enel's various electrical attacks or Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. Oda explains that it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment.[21] Ironically though, some of the people he has defeated have become good after their defeat, most noticeably Wapol becoming a rich CEO of a toy factory, though he possibly became evil once again after he created his new kingdom. Another dominant trait of Luffy is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him in the past (which is not true, having been defeated many times by Ace and Sabo as a child, twice by Smoker (though non-fatal), twice by Crocodile before defeating him, once by Aokiji, once by Rob Lucci before defeating him, once by Gekko Moriah before defeating him, once by Bartholomew Kuma, once by Magellan and once by Kizaru, all in the past). He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeating Shichibukai-level pirates and issuing the order to burn down the World Government Flag back at Enies Lobby. When Franky pointed out the latter, Luffy only replied that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only gave the order on a mere whim), for he and his crew were only there to take back a crew member that was taken from them. When Sengoku tried to cover up Gekko Moriah's defeat by ordering Bartholomew Kuma to kill the Straw Hat Crew, Vice Admiral Garp told him, "Ah, do not worry yourself Sengoku! Luffy is not the sort of guy who'd go around boasting about taking out Moriah anyway!". Despite his passion for fighting, Luffy also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series Luffy has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he, or when they ask if they can take a look at his "privates". Luffy also has no problem with other people stretching and playing with his rubber body, however, he does get a little irritated if they are doing so while he's in the middle of eating. Luffy calls every mixed-appearance creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. On Gaimon's island, the dog/chicken was referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake/rabbit a rabbit even though it was mostly snake, and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig.[22] This becomes a running gag: later when he meets Bananawani, he calls them bananas with crocodiles attached to them. Also, after seeing Pierre transform, he continued to refer to him as a "horse" instead of a bird. And related to this running gag, when on Long Ring Long Land island, he called every animal by what he thought they resembled rather than the actual species they were. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: in an SBS, Oda stated that the reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior.[23] He also appears to have little or no romantic interests, having nonchalantly refused the proposals made to him by Lola and Hancock without a second thought. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in women he has attracted several along with his travel such as Alvida admiration, the love by Boa Hancock, and the affections by the women of Amazon Lily. Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as striking Bellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching World Noble Saint Charloss in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Additionally, Luffy believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Luffy sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, and Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs.[24] Luffy has gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane. However unlike other pirates who gained a reputation for being psychotic (like the Marine-killer Caribou, or Bellamy) through needless and random acts of violence against civilians or the authorities, Luffy's reputation comes from him trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority (though he does tend to go overboard). Luffy has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really does not want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless. Ironically, many of Luffy's actions are mostly selfless, with his selfishness mainly revolving around his gluttony and his thirst for adventure. This trait leaves everyone he meets with to think he is some kind of hero, but not by his own design. However, he is easily convinced by Jinbe for his plan of becoming a hero of the Fishman Island with an agreement of meat. Luffy's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him.[16] However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world.[15] When other individuals heard Luffy mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Luffy and his crew and support them, like Carue, Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, as a bit of a running gag, Luffy, when talking about money, tells his crew-mates to budget their money, only for them to react in return that it all goes towards feeding him. Another running gag involves Luffy randomly telling someone a secret, such as the identity of his and Ace's fathers, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. He shares this trait with his grandfather. When his adoptive brother Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Prior to the timeskip, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). He still has this trait after the timeskip when he is shown to fight with Momonosuke when he arrives on Dressrosa. However when Luffy is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Luffy: The names' Luffy! I'm a pirate!

Charmander: Pirate?!

Luffy: Yup!

Happy: Cool!

Natsu: Why are you doing here?!

Luffy: Well, I've been sent here by a cloaked man and the sailors were kindly enough to let me stay here!

Lucy: Anyway, we need to go to Galuna Island!

Luffy: Galuna Island?!

Bloom: Yes!

Mario: Is it okay-a to take us there-a?!

Flareon: Please?!

Luffy: Sure! Hop on board!

Gray: You can't be serious!

Beartic: We're taking you back to Fairy Tail whether you like it or not!

Gray: Right!

Luffy: Fairy Tail?! I heard all about them!

Natsu: You do?!

Luffy: I've heard there are destructive and cause mayhems!

Charmander: Well, if you put it that way...

Natsu: We heard that alot!

Happy: Aye!

Luffy: Right! Let's get going!

Gray: Stop! Don't...! Oof!

Beartic: Go... yet...

Together: (passed out)

Toshiro: Natsu! Charmander!

Elsa: You knock them out!

Natsu: Whoops!

Charmander: Our mistake!

Andropov: Jeez...

Natsu: How 'bout this?!

Charmander: If you help us do this mission, you have to promise us you won't tell Makarov and Donphan that you were helping us!

Sugar: Are you sure?!

Natsu: Yes! Please?!

Toshiro: I guess we have no choice! (drags Gray and Beartic to the ship)

Charmander: Good!

Toshiro: Just for now! Alright?!

Natsu: Okay! (ties Gray and Beartic)

Luffy: Everyone's all set?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Luffy: Alright! Let's head to Galuna Island! (starts sailing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Can't wait!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: (sighs)

Natsu: Are we there yet?

Luffy: No!

Natsu: Aw...

Charmander: This is going to take forever!

Flapjack: Don't worry.

Everyone: Huh?!

Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his best friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence, Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks. He has a light olive drab scarf, white and red striped T-shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white. He has blue eyes which is only shown in comical effects. He is believed to be named after the food of the same name, which is a flapjack, a slang of "pancake". When Flapjack was just an infant, Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "her little baby", and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack". Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before him getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Luffy: That's Flapjack! We're traveling together!

Flapjack: That's right!

Spongebob: Luffy, do you want some Krabby Patties?!

Luffy: Sure!

SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986; age 28[22]) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode [23] and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish.[24] He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag.[25] SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. In "Nasty Patty," he helps Mr. Krabs "poison" the health inspector and bury him when they thought he was dead. Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, The Bully. It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as I Had an Accident, bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in Atlantis SquarePantis, and The Splinter. Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in The Bully when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in Band Geeks. Later he uses his nose flute in Best Day Ever to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in Jellyfish Hunter; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. SpongeBob tongue-boarded in Pre-Hibernation Week, he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. In To Save a Squirrel, SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in Demolition Doofus as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. SpongeBob's life has most usually been in good luck at his Boating School driving tests, where he gets himself and others (usually Mrs. Puff) injured or almost injured from his reckless driving. He also gets injuries from extreme sports with Sandy and the Radicals, Patrick, or living like Larry. He also almost froze to death in Frozen Face-Off. He also almost did not make it against the Big One in SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One. One time he was almost eaten and starved to death in To Save a Squirrel. In I Had an Accident, SpongeBob did not concentrate on sandboarding and cracked his butt; the doctor said he was one of the lucky ones to survive. SpongeBob has many relatives, most notably his parents, who appear in several episodes. Unlike SpongeBob, who has the appearance of a kitchen sponge, most of SpongeBob's relatives, while still cartoony, resemble actual sea sponges, being round in shape and brownish in color. In "SB-129", a robotic descendant of SpongeBob named "SpongeTron" is seen, as well as a primitive ancestor. "Ugh" features a caveman version of SpongeBob known as "SpongeGar". SpongeGar is distinctly different from the primitive sponge seen in "SB-129", being more evolved and closer to his modern counterpart. "Pest of the West" features SpongeBuck SquarePants; an ancestor who saved Dead Eye Gulch in what is now Bikini Bottom from Dead Eye Plankton in 1882. For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. SpongeBob also has been shown to take other jobs such as Mayor of New Kelp City after saving the denizens from The Bubble Poppin' Boys. He created the Pretty Patties and opened his own store, which was highly successful. Later, the painted food poisoned the many consumers that admired the creation. In Welcome to the Chum Bucket, he was briefly employed at the Chum Bucket, but failed to do any successful work. In "Model Sponge," SpongeBob seemingly hears he was to be let go, but he has mistaken himself as the person to vacate his current life. Throughout his unemployed life during the episode, he tries to apply for many jobs, but he was not qualified for them as he was meant for the fry cook role at the Krusty Krab. He has also worked at Fancy during the worker switch.

Spongebob: Squirtle, give Luffy the Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: Okay!

Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes. The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line.

Pokedex: Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.

Luffy: Thanks! Mm... Tasty!

Natsu: You cook?

Spongebob: Yup! I'm Spongebob! And I'm a fry cook in the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: The greatest restaurant in all of Bikini Bottom, where we live!

Natsu: Okay!

Charmander: Right!

Bea: (yawns) Jeez... Why are we on the sea?

Beatrice "Bea" Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic, cheerful, intimidating goldfish. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley, and Esmargot. To many other male fish, she is very pretty as shown when she was going out on a lot of dates in the episode "Doris Flores Gorgeous". She was crowned queen of the dance in the episode "Queen Bea". Bea's lifelong dream is to become a famous actress and rising star. She is often overly dramatic. She doesn't like it when people don't let her do her act or when people don't say their lines. She is also very flirty, as she was dating a lot or whenever a guy of her interest is near ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Milo Gets a Ninja", "Fish Floaters"). She pretty much thinks all that boys like, for their birthday, is extra strength deodorant. She thinks she is too talented to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She also likes football ("Underwater Boy" and "Dances with Wolf Fish"). She plays video games with Milo and Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). She is also portrayed as beings somewhat arrogant, always complementing herself, particually on her acting abilities, and has trouble taking critism, sometimes she will even claim to be able to do things, that she can't, such as scorpion riding ("Bea's Commercial"). Bea is a goldfish with a golden bodysuit, red fins, and flippers. She has freckles and long red hair with a starfish hairband. She says that her eyes are too far apart and that she has fish lips (Fishbook) In the episode, "Oscar is a Playa," when looking at Oscar her eyes were actually green while pouting.

Oscar: What?! Luffy!

Oscar is a neurotic fish and the brother of Milo. He is known to have a huge, almost obsessive crush on Bea, his later girlfriend ; his locker is decorated with a shrine to her, and he often accidentally mentions his love for Bea. Oscar also has something against bunnies for an unknown reason. ('The Dark Side of the Fish", "Good Morning, Freshwater"), and Oscar was formerly afraid of driving in cars ("Riding in Cars with Fish"). Oscar can be seen playing video games often. He seems to be much of a technology "nerd." He is a friendly fish that could be friends with anyone. He tends to be the "Worry-wart" of the trio, and is usually the ignored voice of reason. When he is alone with Milo he seems to be his calmest opposed to when he is with Bea or Clamantha and he is the most hyper. He seems to be into roleplay and strategy games and has taken up crocheting due to Bea and her friends teaching him. His dream is for Bea to like him back.

Luffy: Yup! We're going to Galuna Island!

Milo: Did someone say, ''Galuna Island?!''

Milo is the main protagonist of the series and is labeled a "party guy." He's the brother of Oscar and best friends with Bea. Milo is a cute and adventurous fish who likes to have fun and party. If anything happens he will volunteer to help. He is also very optimistic and friendly ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). And Milo will never let any of his friends leave their friendship ("Fish Sleepover Party", "Dollars and Fish"). He also seems to show that he has attention disabilities ("Fail Fish"). Milo once had to stay in a wheelchair because he rode down a waterfall in a barrel ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo likes doing various things like sticking his head in a water pipe and swimming down a waterfall ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo is also very lazy and always wear's Oscar's underwear ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). It is also shown that there is another Milo which looks like him ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). He can also be very determined for certain things ("Flying Fish"). He describes himself as a guy that "Goes into dangerous adventures for no good reason" ("Peopleing"). His counterpart is Narwhal([1] ) from Almost Naked Animals.

Luffy: Yeah!

Bea: (sighs) Could we just turn back?!

Luffy: No! We're taking Natsu and the others to Galuna Island! It's for a mission!

Oscar: Yeah, right! I want to go home!

Spongebob: We can't!

Oscar: (groans)

Milo: Don't worry, bro! We'll go home! I'm sure of it!

Oscar: Alright.

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Look!

Everyone: Huh?!

Together: It's Galuna Island!

Luffy: We made it!

Bloom: Alright!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Toshiro: This must be the place!

Elsa: The cursed island!

Luffy: Alright! I'll stop there! Hold on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We made it!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: This is Galuna Island.

Elsa: It's beautiful.

Gray: Huh?! Hey, why are we tied up?!

Natsu: Whoops! I did that so you won't go back to Fairy Tail! (unties Gray and Beartic)

Beartic: Jeez... And we're already in Galuna Island, aren't we?!

Toshiro: Yes.

Gray: Than, we'll join you.

Natsu: Alright! Let's... (screams)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Welcome to Galuna Island!

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ) is the main character of a fictional manga and anime series by of the same name. In the final popularity poll of the series, Bo-bobo came in third overall, beneath Don Patch and Heppokomaru. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is the cool and incomprehensible hero, swarthy and musclebound, sporting sunglasses and a large golden afro. His hair is 24-karat gold but is usually said to be yellow or blonde; some viewers even argue about its true color. He is called "Bo-bobo" for short, as he refuses to let people call him "Bo". He apparently has some control over an army of stuffed teddy bears which are seen in many of the earlier episodes. There is a large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose, who sometimes aid him in battle. He also has two squirrels living in his afro. Defining Bo-bobo's personality can be difficult. He is an unpredictable person, not even his allies are aware of what he will do next. However, when he is not involved with one of his antics, he manages to retain a semi-serious composure, though he is very sensitive; even the slightest put-down can make him depressive. Bo-bobo's personality becomes increasingly more serious when he is faced with strong opponents. Despite being the good guy of the series, he often beats up or tortures some of his allies (namely Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Dengakuman) for being stupid or annoying. He is also a very powerful Haijekelist and makes a powerful team alongside Don patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Because of this, he can act very goofy and unpredictable. His personality shows different aspects depending on who he is talking with. His interactions with Don Patchm Tokoro and Dengakuman are usually goofy with him often using them as shields or weapons. He usually shows his serious nature with Softon and Hatenko. He cares very deeply for his friends despite his violent tendecies toward some of them for acting stupid. Bo-bobo fights with his nose hair using the "Hanage Shinken" (鼻毛真拳; "Fist of the Nose Hair", sometimes called "Super Fist of the Nose Hair", other times "Snot Fo-You"). This technique involves stretching out his nose hairs in order to whip or constrict his enemies. He is one of the few people who knows this technique, so he believes that it is sacred and that he shouldn't overuse it. Bo-bobo's odd personality comes from the fact that he is also a hajikelist. As such he is very random, making obscene, unpredictable actions used to confuse his enemies into submission. He is also known to have more techniques than any other character in the series. Despite his eccentricities, he has a large group of friends that he cares for very deeply. Having grown up with Tokoro Tennusuke, Gunkun and Hatenko, they all know each other pretty well though this not often touched upon besides Bobobo and Hatenko. Bobobo often retains his serious nature with Hatenko. Despite thier past, Bobobo has admitted to Gunkun that he is his best friend. He also kept his word to Tokoro to help set him straight if he went down the wrong road. The first friend that we see of Bobobo on-screen is Beauty. Beauty appears to be the one person Bobobo cannot let stand be injured and has stated that he will "destory anyone who hurts Beauty." He cares deeply about her. In return, Beauty idolized Bobobo and sees him as a grea hero despite his massive weirdness and him getting on her nerves, Bobobo also has a similair relationship with Heppokomaru as Bobobo acted as somewhat of a mentor to and was very angry when Giga turned him into a statue. This is similair with Suzu as he was enraged when Halekulani turned her into a coin. She also respects his power and is on friendly terms with him for avenging Gunkan. Bobobo has a powerful and close bond with Don Patch despite Bobobo often using Don Patch as a weapon or shield. This may a Hajike matter though. This is often shared with Tokoro Tennusuke. The two seem to form a strange duo because of their personality. Bobobo has this to a lesser extent with Tennusuke though he still cares for both of them. He often uses Dengakuman as a projectile though Bobobo views him as a friend for havign taught Dengakuman the power of friendship. Bobobo has a more serious and stable friendship with Softon with both caring for Beauty. Regaridng family, he was close to Bebebe and Bububu, his older brother and sister while the three of them lived in fear from Bababa and Bibibi, the two oldest brothers. They all use a Super Fist based on hair. Bobobo evntually challenged Bebebe when he encoutnered hom during the Reverse Maruhage Empire arc and then later Bibibi in the Hair Kingdom Arc. Bobobo's relationship with his nieces, Vita and Min is unknown he cares about them enough to spare Bibibi (as despite Bibibi's cruetly toward his kingdom and siblings, he is a good father.)

Totodile resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its Trainer. In the wild, Totodile prefers to live along the edges of bodies of water.

Pokedex: Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth.

Don Patch: We're so glad you made it!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi) is a character in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is also known as Poppa Rocks in the English manga, and uses multiple alias' during the series. Don Patch's name is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He is an orange, round creature, possibly a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog or Ristar. He was the original leader (or "don") of the "Hajikegumi", a group of rebels who oppose Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Don Patch has henchmen named KoPatch (Lil' Rocks in the English manga). He quits the Hajikegumi claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. In some episodes Don Patch or other characters will mention that he hasn't taken a certain medication of his, which indicates that he might be somewhat mentally ill but this hasn't been truly proven yet (and likely never will be). In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, he was the most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh. Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Tokoro Tennosuke! Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty! Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajikegumi, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either!), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. Don Patch holds close relationships despite his selfish personality. His followers views him as their loving father despite his dislike of their desire to be with him at all times. He is close friends with Softon and Hanpen. Despite Hanpen kidnapping him, Don Patch became his best friend. It was Hanpen who caused Don Patch to enter his most powerful form after he became the first to sacrifice himself to protect Don Patch. He appears to have a good friendship with Tokoro Tennosuke since both fight alongside Bobobo and often work together. He also works well with and cares for Hatenko though is a bit embrassed by the affection he shows him. His relationship with Bo-bobo is an odd one. While the two have the same goal and have many fusions, Bo-bobo often lashes out at Don Patch (for being stupid or just to be funny for the audience). Bo-bobo won't hesitate to use him as a shield or a weapon either. Don Patch doesn't really seem to care, despite this huge amount of disrespect. In fact, he views Bo-bobo as one of his closest friends, as it is Bo-bobo's death that allows him to become Dodon Patch! It has been acknowledged by Suzu that Bobobo needs Don Patch to help fight to the fullest potential and even Don Patch stated that they have a special bond and they work together. Don Patch doesn't seem to like Beauty at all. He often lashes out at her because he views himself as the heroine of the story! However, even this is debatale as he saved her a few times out of concern, so while he may want the spotloght to his own, he still views her as a friend. Also known as Patches in the dub, Patchimi is Don Patch's frequently used female persona. Often appearing at the most awkward of moments, Patchimi is often used as a hajike gag, but also serves as Don Patch's way of trying to upstage Beauty as the main heroine. In this persona, Don Patch also spends a great deal of time with his doll, Yakkun. During certain occasions, Don Patch would wear a female wig or would team up with Bo-bobo (Boboko) or Tokoro Tennosuke in their female personas. Also known as Love Hunter Y (ラブハンター Y) in the anime, this persona is modeled after the stereotypical look for Japanese thieves. Panty Hunter L was first seen in Iguana Town trying to steal panties. However, he was caught by Bo-bobo and was tied to a cross.[1] This persona (or at least one similar to it) appeared once again in Halekulani's "Death Money Board Game". Here, it was seen rumaging through Halekulani's money... only to once again steal a pair of panties. Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful Hajikelist: as the former leader of the Hajikegumi, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Hajike attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a hajike style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing hajike style to anyone who stands in his way. Other than his hajike abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his hajike maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his hajike style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer). A direct parody of the famed Super Saiyan form of Dragonball Z, Ikarin Patch manifests only when Don Patch is at his angriest.

Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries it in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones. Farfetch'd is found in grasslands.

Pokedex: Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.

Jelly: And you're here to save us!

Goodra: Yeah! We appreciate the rescuing part!

Tokoro Tennosuke (ところ天の助) also known as Jelly Jiggler in the English anime and manga, is one of the main characters of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. He is the fourth-most popular character in the series. Tokoro Tennosuke is a walking, talking, blocky, human shaped mass of tokoroten (a type of very cold jelly). His mold-able body makes him comparable to Gumby. His Japanese name is a pun on "tokoroten", hence his ability to shape himself into any form. His name in the English dub is probably a trademark-friendly reference to Jell-O Jigglers, a snack made from fruit juice and powdered gelatin. Tennosuke appears, at first glance, as the most serious of the main Hajike trio of the series. Not as necessarily happy-go-lucky as either Bo-bobo or Don Patch, Jelly tries to remain calm while merely performing his strange actions. However, his serious nature hides the extremely emotional and over-the-top emotions that the wobbly warrior exhibits. His moments of calm are contrasted to periods where he could be angry, upset, even silly like his comrades. The contrast between his serious and his emotional sides are reflections of his period at the supermarket, being forced to try and get himself sold and the usually emotional followup from the disappointment of remaining unused for his primary objective of consumption. By the time he officially joins Bo-BoBo's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "nu" (ぬ) written all over it (ぬのハンカチ, the "handkerchief of 'nu'", known in English dub "The Lucky Hanky") which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession. By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character, "ne" (ね)! Besides the ne character, Tennosuke will not tolerate tofu. The tokoroten man despises it with a passion, to the point where his worst nightmare is being tortured by tofu men! This hatred could stem from the fact that tofu sold even better than he did while in the supermarket, or it could be a simple rivalry with another squishy food. The former captain of the A Block division of Hair Hunters (or "Hair Hunter Troop A") also uses the fighting style "Purupuru Shinken" (プルプル真拳; "Shivering True Fist"), which allows him to mold his body into any shape he desires. In the English anime dub, it is known as the "Fist of the Wobble-Wobble", and in the English manga, it is called "Fist of the Shakey-Shake". On top of his shinken, Tokoro Tennosuke is also a masterful hajikelist, and sometimes use a Daikon radish like a sword. He naturally retains the ability to regenerate himself, or he can easily put his body back together. He has but one true weakness; his body will become soggy and helpless if exposed to water. Unlike some of the rebels, Tokoro Tennosuke has the inability to fly despite the fact that Softon, Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru, Don Patch and two random kids have done it with ease during the Pomade Ring arc. For the most part, Tennosuke gets very little respect from his allies. Bo-bobo, his childhood friend, often uses him as a projectile weapon or a shield! He and Don Patch don't seem to be on good terms or bad, but Don Patch won't pass up the opportunity to disrespect him either! The only time he seems to be useful to them is when there is a need for a fusion with Bo-bobo. He has provided several different fusions throughout the series, but he is often times not Bo-bobo's first choice. Even if he is selected, the fusion takes more than just a tokoroten man and Bo-bobo winds up fusing with something else too! The two multi-fusions include tightly wound Bobopatchnosuke and incredibly reckless Kintenbo. The only fusion he does have for himself is bipolar Tenbobo. The one person who truly cannot stand Tennosuke in the least, is OVER. For almost no reason at all, OVER hates Tennosuke and won't hesitate to cut his body to shreds! This hate relationship contuinues, even though Tennosuke has tried to make peace with him in the past. Despite all the disrespect he receives, there are some people among the rebels who have a rather decent relationship with Tokoro Tennosuke. Heppokomaru and Beauty have somewhat of respect for Tennosuke , judging on the fact that Heppokomaru refused to walk on Bo-bobo or Tennosuke in OVER's Castle when they made a human bridge with Don Patch. Also, Heppokomaru and Beauty voted for Tennosuke in a food popularity contest, knowing that he would be sad if no one voted for him (Not because they like him). Tennosuke seems to have a friend in the form of Dengakuman, despite the small beings affinity with tofu.

Goodra is a pudgy bipedal Dragon-type Pokémon that appears to be made of goo. Its ventral portion is mauve, while its dorsal side is lavender. It has bright green eyes, and two green spots on either side of its face and three on either side of its thick tail which curls inward. Goodra have two sets of antennae atop their head that are capable of retracting. The front pair of antennae are short, skinny and stand upright, while the back pair are long and thick, drooping downward behind its head and curling upward toward their tapering ends. A pale green slime drips from Goodra's chin and arms. Goodra is capable of throwing very strong punches. It is very affectionate and, when it hugs its Trainer, leaves them covered in goo.

Lucy: Who are you, now?!

Bo-bobo: I'm Bo-bobo!

Don Patch: The main character, Don Patch!

Jelly: And the gelatinous hero, Jelly Jiggler!

Trio: We're called the ''Wiggin Trio''!

Everyone: Uh...

Bo-bobo: We've have been in this island for days!

Don Patch: We're starving!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Spongebob: Well, have a nice supply of Krabby Patties!

Jelly: Thanks!

Trio: Bon appétit! (eating) Yummy! Delicious!

Spongebob: (laughs) Thanks! I'm the fry cook anyway!

Don Patch: Now, let's get out of here!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: But, we're on a mission!

Jelly: Mission?! Need help?!

Natsu: Sure!

Charmander: The more, the merrier!

Don Patch: Okay...

Bo-bobo: What is the mission?!

Totodile: Yeah!

Natsu: We need to...

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Watch out!

Everyone: (screams)

Spongebob: A giant wave!

Oscar: I know we shouldn't go to this island! It's cursed! Run!

Everyone: (running) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (groans) Gardevoir, are you okay?

Gardevoir: Yeah. I'm alright.

Lucy: Where's the others?

Everyone: Right here!

Lucy: Oh!

Bo-bobo: I'm feeling sandy!

Lucy: That's because you buried yourself to the ground!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Hiccup: Is this the shore of Galuna Island?

Toshiro: Could be.

Gray: Well, since we're already in this island, I guess we have to work together in order to complete this mission!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Let's do this!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: And when we complete this mission, Makarov and Donphan will acknowledge us as heroes!

Everyone: Yeah! Let's start!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (walking) Huh?!

Toshiro: It's a village.

Don Patch: Let's check it out!

Bo-bobo: Okay!

Lucy: Wait!

Don Patch: HELLO, villagers!

FarFetch'd: Don Patch and FarFetch'd are in the house!

Everyone: Huh?!

Oscar: (screams) Monsters!

Milo: Awesome! Monsters and demons!

Oscar: Milo, don't touch it!

Milo: C'mon! It's fine!

Moka: Hello, strangers.

Everyone: Huh?!

Moka (モカ Moka) is the Village Chief of Galuna Island and the father of Bobo. Moka is a short, bald Demon with long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. He wears a necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees that features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. While in his human form, Moka wears the same clothing, and takes the appearance of an old man with tan skin, with the exception of his right hand which remains in Demon form.[1] Moka is very unpredictable and irrational, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Team Natsu the impossible task of destroying the moon. He has also displayed impatience, as he continued to pesture Team Natsu about destroying the moon.[2] However, he also displays empathy and cares deeply for his villagers and his son, Bobo.[3]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moka: My name is Moka. I'm the chief of Galuna Island.

Milo: Awesome! A real chief!

Moka: (chuckles) Impressed?

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: We want to be leader!

Moka: Anyway, we're so glad you came.

Bloom: What's the matter?

Moka: Well, ever since the moon turns purple, we have been cursed.

Oscar: Cursed?!

Moka: Right. When that moon shines brightly, our bodies are turning into that of a demon's.

Milo: Awesome~!

Oscar: Not awesome!

Don Patch: Hey, look!

FarFetch'd: Is that the moon you're talking about?!

Moka: Yes. When it's morning, we return to our previous forms. But, it can truly transform someone into a real demon and lose its mind. In situations like that, we have no choice but to kill someone to protect ourselves.

Bo-bobo: That seems bad!

Moka: It is. But, that is how it is here.

Villager: That's why we want you to lift this curse!

Villager 2: Yes! Please?!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, everyone!

Natsu: We'll lift this curse from all of you!

Charmander and Totodile: Yeah!

Villager 3: Thank you!

Luffy: You're welcome!

Spongebob: What's our task?!

Moka: We want you to destroyed the purple moon in order to lift the curse.

Don Patch: That's too easy!

FarFetch'd: We're experts at blowing things up! Right, Don Patch?!

Don Patch: Right!

Moka: For now, stay here. You must be tired from journey.

Flapjack: And hungry!

Moka: We'll make you some food. C'mon.

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Morning... _

Natsu: C'mon!

Charmander: Let's go!

Luffy: Okay!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Lucy: Wait!

Gardevoir: Slow down!

Flapjack: Wow...!

Milo: Cool! Killer plants! (dodges)

Oscar: Killer plants?! (running)

Bea: They're harmless!

Milo: Whoops!

Spongebob: Beautiful!

Squirtle: Yeah!

Natsu: This is incredible!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: Hm?!

Everyone: Woah...!

Oscar: Why is the ground shaking?!

Bea: This is so annoying!

Milo: Look!

Don Patch: It's a giant mouse!

Bo-bobo: Wearing a maid outfit!

Milo: Awesome!

Oscar: Not awesome! Just terrifying! Run for your lives!

Gray: No way! I'll stop him! Ice-Make: Floor!

Ice-Make: Floor (床, フロア, Furoa) is an Ice-Make Spell. A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor.[1] It can also be used to immobilize targets by freezing their legs.[2]

Elsa: The mouse felled!

Toshiro: Incredible!

Gray: Thank you! Thank you!

Lucy: (inside Horologuim) Wow...!

Gardevoir: (inside Horologuim) Amazing...!

Happy: (inside Horologuim) Aye...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Look what we found!

Milo: A temple!

Oscar: Amazing! A ancient temple! I read that in the internet once!

Bea: Yeah, yeah. Interesting...

Don Patch: Let's go inside!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Bo-bobo: We're right behind you!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Cool!

Oscar: Brr...! It's so cold!

Bea: Yeah! Brr...!

Elsa: I'm used to this. I do have ice powers.

Natsu: (hits floor)

Lucy: (inside Horologuim) What are you doing?!

Charmander: Just pounding the floor!

Oscar: Why?!

Natsu: For safety!

Luffy: I'll try! (hits floor)

Bo-bobo: Me, too! (hits floor)

Everyone: (screams)

Bloom: Natsu!

Hiccup: You made the floor to break!

Natsu: Oops!

Everyone: (screams)

Milo: Whee!

Don Patch: Tons of fun!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: No it's not~~~~! Oof!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Toshiro: Is everyone alright?

Everyone: Yeah...

Oscar: What a fall. We're lucky that we're alive.

Milo: Yeah! But, that was awesome!

Don Patch: Let's do it again!

Everyone: No!

Milo: Aw...

Gray: (gasps)

Beartic: It can't be...

Elsa: What's wrong?

Toshiro: Look.

Hiccup: It looks like a demon.

Jelly: Cover in ice.

Goodra: That's cold.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: This demon is called Deliora!

Everyone: Deliora?!

Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic from the Books of Zeref.[2] Deliora is responsible for countless deaths, among them are the parents of Gray Fullbuster.[3] Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

Beartic: It had destroyed our homeland ten years ago.

Spongebob: Where is it?!

Gray: It's somewhere in the snowy mountains! And my teacher, Ur, had given her life to seal it here.

Elsa: Oh...

Milo: I hear some voices!

Oscar: Me, too!

Bea: It's coming from there.

Yuka: This must be the place!

Yuka Suzuki (ユウカ・スズキ Yūka Suzuki), is a Mage of Lamia Scale Guild and one of Lyon Vastia's allies. He serves as the guild's anti-Mage, as his Wave Magic can cancel out others' Magic. Yuka is a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows; eyebrows which in year X784 would gain a more[3] or less[4] sharp lower outer edge whenever he happened to frown. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards (with a particularly large one topping his forehead),[5] is, unusually, bright blue.[6] In year X791, each of Yuka's eyebrows has now a perennial, much more prominent and defined spike pointing downwards at its outer edge, and the Mage has styled his hair in a different cut, gathering it on the back of his head and tying it in a braid.[7] While in a relaxed stance, Yuka is most commonly shown resting both arms behind his back.[5] When first introduced, Yuka sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections[6] in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part (each of such sections going up to the high collar) and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front (completely superimposed from the waist up, but splitting some inches below it to create a slash), kept the garment closed. Yuka's pants were dark and loose (getting more fitting in correspondence to his ankles), while his plain shoes were light-colored.[5] After Tenrou Island's reappearance in X791, Yuka's outfit has a strong Eastern look to it: the Lamia Scale Mage now sports an open, sleeveless green tunic with purple edges (almost reaching down to his feet and possessing a very large slash on each side), held closed around his waist by both a light band and a light rope (knotted on Yuka's right hip, with decorative spheres on the edges), over a light green shirt (sporting a tight-fitting collar but loose sleeves); his extremely loose light pants, while first paired with dark ankle boots,[8] were later on made shorter to fit even more Eastern-looking footwear: light socks going up to his knees and dark shoes with an open top.[9] On the upper left part of Yuka's tunic sits a light green circle with a pale purple outline (possessing four perpendicular protrusions jutting outwards) which in its center bears the black kanji for "Scales" (鱗), and on his head he now wears a headgear, which has a main, elongated green part, with a pale purple lower edge, surrounded by several smaller, semicircular flat sections (white but again bearing purple edges), and sporting a single, thin, vertical white ornament with a rounded tip on the front.[7][10] Yuka is a calm and quiet person who can most of the time be seen alongside his fellow Mage and friend Toby Horhorta, calming him down whenever the latter shows excessive comedic anger for trivial things; he has also been known to joke with Toby in a friendly way, showing how he can be somewhat playful at times.[11] He seems to be annoyed by people interrupting him when he talks, with him being outraged and showing shock when Natsu Dragneel did so (with a Magic attack) while he was describing his past in Lamia Scale; the Dragon Slayer's unwillingness to listen and his boldness eventually enraged Yuka, prompting him to take Natsu on alone while telling Toby not to interfere.[12] On several occasions, when he feels confident, a rather high degree of arrogance can be noticed in Yuka's behavior; a tendency commonly observed in several of Lamia Scale's Mages. Such trait could be clearly seen when he indifferently affirmed that his partners and him would get rid of fifty villagers and two Mages in about 15 minutes.[13] He's proud of his Wave Magic, to the point of stating that all Mages are powerless in front of him, that being the reason which has him consider himself Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage.[14] He retains this very confidence towards his comrades, and mainly towards Jura Neekis, whom he used to mention how remarkable a guild Lamia Scale is.[15] When guildmates engage in a fight, Yuka and Lyon are the ones who have no doubts about their victory, as seen with Jura's and Chelia's matches during the Grand Magic Games.[16][17] On the other hand, while possessing such a convinced personality, Yuka acknowledges more powerful Mages and lowers himself before them, worriedly agreeing with Lyon that Kagura Mikazuchi didn't use her full power when fighting them.[18]

Vegeta: (wearing a blue Lamia Scale symbol on his right arm) Could be! It's very cold here!

Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer,[4] but later abandons his role in the planet trade, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.[5] His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Vegeta is 5'5" tall (in comparison with Goku's 5'9" height). His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and jet black hair, though his hair is infrequently black with red highlights in various media (posters, trading cards, and similar merchandise in particular). A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. However, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor, at first gradually in Dragon Ball Z, then completely in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle).[citation needed] However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Vegeta wore a new battle armor, with a black jumpsuit and altered chest plate. Vegeta once had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. Vegeta's hair never grows in length. He states to Bulma, in an episode of the Perfect Cell Saga, that a pure-blooded Saiyan's hair does not change from the day they are born, aside from Super Saiyan transformations. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of the series. He was originally intended to appear deceptively small, lean, and less threatening in comparison to his massive partner, Nappa. However, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he seems to be taller and more muscular, the length of his hair having also been shortened, though he is still comparatively shorter than Goku, who also appears to have grown taller. Vegeta's facial features also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look older (though this may be attributed to gradual aging). It should be noted however that some of these changes (mainly the more defined facial and anatomical features in most male characters, and the increase in muscularity in all characters) are due to, at least partly, a visible shift in Akira Toriyama's artistic style over the course of the series. Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor.[citation needed] However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (FUNimation dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Vegeta is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His only sign of mercy is when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. In addition, during the Kid Buu Saga, he notably became enraged when he learned that Goku's deal with Old Kai involved allowing the latter to take advantage of Bulma, feeling it was very senseless of Goku. It was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion,[6] Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. Later, Vegeta becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. In some instances, Vegeta has been seen afraid of opponents such as Frieza, Broly,[7] or Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party).[8] However, he often visibly has a change of heart, displays his pride, and takes to the fight. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiyan birth name, Kakarot, but has on rare occasion addressed him as Goku. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry. Though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble. Though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. At the end of the Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he did not enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthly life. The best example of caring for his family is the aforementioned example of hugging Trunks before he fights Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta. However, Vegeta can still be seen sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else is happy, enjoying themselves in the thick of things. Later on, Vegeta developed a strong age-crisis. For example, when driving home with Bulla and seeing two teenagers in another vehicle flirting with his daughter, he ignores them. After a while, one of the boys calls Vegeta a "geezer", causing him to become angry and break their car. In the anime, Vegeta is shown to have a fear of worms, as when the small roundworms appear behind a larger one when inside Buu, Vegeta bolts behind Goku.[9]

Shadow: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol on his chest) Hmph! Deliora should be here somewhere.

Mewtwo: (wearing a red Lamia Scale necklace) Right.

Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by SEGA. He is an artificially created black and red hedgehog whose hover shoes propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic.[2] He can also use the Chaos Emeralds to manipulate time and space through a technique called "Chaos Control". Designed as Sonic's arch-rival,[3] Shadow has been featured in a variety of Sonic series games, including a self-titled game. Shadow the Hedgehog was shown by Takashi Iizuka for Sonic Adventure 2,[1][4] he was first shown to the public in a game trailer, but his name was not revealed.[5] GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - "similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes,a fearsome scowl, instead of Sonic's trademark grin."[5] Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around Shadow and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced.[6] After feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings,[7] Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand.[8] The character was featured as a guest announcer and performed other promotional work for the game's release during a wrestling show set up by the Japanese league, Pancrase, in December 2005.[7] Shadow's design was influenced by films such as Underworld, Constantine, and Terminator.[9] Shadow debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 as a playable character and before the game's events, it was explained that he was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik who designed Shadow to be the "Ultimate Life Form", a first step towards achieving the goal of immortality, but the government deemed Project Shadow a threat, and dispatched G.U.N. troopers to the space colony ARK. G.U.N. destroyed the research, shut down the ARK, and killed Robotnik's granddaughter, Maria who (for her sacrifice) sends Shadow to Earth, before the G.U.N. apprehends him. Fifty years later, Shadow was released from suspended animation by Dr. Eggman who hoped to use him to conquer the world, but Shadow hoped to destroy it in revenge for Maria's death. As Shadow reversed his decision, he helps Sonic destroys another of Professor Gerald Robotnik's experiments from falling to Earth near the ARK. Using his full power, along with Sonic he manages to teleport the ARK back to its original position with Chaos Control, but unlike Sonic, he falls to Earth and is thought by all to have died while re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovers Shadow in a stasis tube in Dr. Eggman's secret base. Suffering from amnesia, they along with E-123 Omega join forces to track down Dr. Eggman. Shadow then encounters the androids of Dr. Eggman that resemble him, causing him to question whether he is also an android or not. In the video game of the same name, Shadow, still suffering from amnesia remembers nothing other than his name and brief images of Maria's death. He meets an invading race of aliens called the Black Arms; their leader, Black Doom seems to know Shadow. Throughout the game, Shadow searches for information about his past and for the Chaos Emeralds. In this game, Shadow is able to use a variety of handheld weapons and vehicles. In the end, Shadow learns the truth about his past, including that Professor Gerald Robotnik created him using Black Doom's blood, and he defeats the Black Arms. In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, now as agents of G.U.N. confronts Mephiles the Dark, a part of Soleanna's god Solaris who is interfering Shadow's future, but along with Sonic and Silver, Shadow super transforms and defeats Solaris. In Sonic Generations, Shadow is a non-playable character and a rival boss to Sonic in the game. He challenges Modern Sonic to a battle for a Chaos Emerald. This battle takes place in a location originally from Sonic Adventure 2, the Space Colony Ark. He is also seen in the Center of Time alongside Rouge and all of Sonic's friends, who were supporting the two Sonics to defeat the two Eggmen and the Time Eater to restore the time-space continuum. After the Time Eater's defeat, Shadow decides to stay at Sonic's birthday party in the PS3 and Xbox 360 version. In the 3DS version, Shadow races against Sonic in Radical Highway, a location also originally from Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow appears in Sonic Rivals as a playable character, in which he locates and uncovers the truth about Dr. Eggman. He also appears in the sequel Sonic Rivals 2. He is an unlockable character in the game Sonic Riders as Speed-type character, as well as in the sequels Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders, appearing as part of Team Dark in the latter. Shadow appears as a party member in the Nintendo DS role-playing game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Shadow also appeared in the game Sonic and the Secret Rings, being the first unlockable character for the Party Mode, and as an unlockable character in its sequel Sonic and the Black Knight, where he took on the role of Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table. Shadow has appeared as a playable character in several crossover titles, including Sega Superstars Tennis and every entry in the Mario & Sonic series. He also appears in racing games Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, where he rides a modified black and red G.U.N. motorcycle called Dark Rider, and in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, where he drives a miniature G.U.N. tank. Shadow also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an assist trophy capable of slowing time during battle via Chaos Control. Shadow has been confirmed to be appearing in the Sonic Boom TV series, and makes brief appearances as a boss in its video game prequels Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal. According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form.[10][11] Shadow is sharp witted, seemingly always on the edge,[12] and is described as the dark incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog.[13] Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it,[12] regardless of any danger.[14] After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her,[12] despite his general loathing of mankind.[14] However, Shadow shares a lot in common with Sonic.[14] Although Sonic's speed is described as "second to none," Shadow can skate at speeds fast enough to rival the speeds of Sonic's running.[15] He can also perform spin attacks common to Sonic,[10] which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control.[10][13][14] Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast".[14] By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow,[16] and is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, like Super Sonic, and his normal abilities of speed and his Chaos powers are greatly enhanced. Although he is mostly maverick, he works with his team and mostly portrayed as rough, cold, and arrogant.

Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer, extending from V-shaped ridges on its forehead, pointed, and curved upward. It retains the tube behind its neck, but its eyes are now light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting the base of each, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy, and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere.

Toby: (sniffing) Hm... We're getting close!

Toby Horhorta (トビー・オルオルタ Tobī Oruoruta) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and subsequently a member of Team Lyon. Toby is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. It is not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a dog; however, it is known that they are merely decorative, as Toby himself said to Yuka Suzuki.[4] He has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kana (hiragana) Sashimi (さしみ), while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one, while Toby was affiliated to Lyon Vastia[5]), later changed to the crest of the Guild Toby re-entered, Lamia Scale.[6] The seven years time skip does not seem to have changed Toby's appearance much, with the only differences being slightly more prominent muscles and an elongated face.[7] Toby is always seen bare-chested. He initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to Toby's own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.[5] After the return of the Fairy Tail members who were stuck on Tenrou Island, Toby is shown wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, and covering Toby's legs from the ankles to the upper part of his thighs are dark leggings with light upper edges.[8] He seems to retain his old collar, but now added a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a dark sock with lighter parts (completely white in the anime) is attached. Toby is completely unaware of the latter object's presence on himself, and thus goes around with one matching sock on his right foot, and his left foot bare, sporting no other footwear.[9] He is also shown with a pair of simple green sunglasses kept on his forehead.[10] Toby possesses some peculiar traits. He is known for often saying "Oooon" casually, even when greeting others or as a comment of sort. He also has the tendency to angrily shout at others for the most trivial reasons.[11] He seems to be easily fooled, having been tricked by Natsu into pricking himself with his nails,[12] but also proud and confident in his abilities: he openly claimed to be stronger than Yuka after the latter's defeat,[13] and when he does something wrong, he tries to stop it from spreading by asking whoever he told about it to not tell anyone else.[14] He also appears to be somewhat sensitive, or maybe to easily grow attached to people, having been shown crying when Team Natsu left Galuna Island; while doing so, he claimed that he was not, in fact, crying, likely due to his pride.[15] Toby does not seem to be very smart, having no idea that the sock he had been looking for three months was hanging on his own chest, declaring such fact his "super secret" and claiming to have hidden it from others despite it being obvious due to him walking around with one foot bare. Such matter puzzled him deeply, making him desperate; after recovering his longed sock, he was shown overflowing with tears of joy, which turned into tears of sadness when the sock itself was destroyed by Kurohebi.[16]

Inuyasha: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on his left hand) Are you sure you're right?! You made us lost a couple of times!

Inuyasha (犬夜叉, "Dog Forest Spirit") was an inu hanyō, son of the Inu no Taishō and human Izayoi. He was pinned to a sacred tree by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyō after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. Kagome Higurashi released him from the seal fifty years later, but soon after, she accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama. They reluctantly agreed to work together to recover all of the fragments that had scattered across Feudal Japan. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back down. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieves victories greater than his abilities would suggest. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proven to work in his favor. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to his friends. Inuyasha himself cannot control his tumultuous soul. Even if seriously wounded, the moment he detects the presence of those he must protect at all costs he would completely forget the pain. The overflow of his emotions goes beyond his body's limits. This is especially true when Kagome is involved. Inuyasha is incredibly hotheaded and easy to upset, often striking out with his fists toward the source of his annoyance. He was even occasionally seen striking little kids if they bothered him, which is often the case with Shippō. He is impatient by nature and can be very prideful, having much difficulty to admit he was wrong about something. The fact that Inuyasha loses his demon power on the night of the new moon is kept a secret. It is Inuyasha's policy, having lived through a cruel past, to believe he might be killed if he relaxes or lets his guard down. However, since meeting Kagome and gaining friends who know of his secret, he opened his heart and forged bonds that allow him to entrust his life to others. Even with his friends beside him however, there is a certain anxiety inside of him that never disappeared and they quietly accepted this. However, despite how cynical and asocial he outwardly behaves, the sides of himself that he reveals in casual moments exposes his good inner nature. He cannot hide his true feelings. Although his friends describe him as "easily deceived and honest to a fault" and "unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit," his personality is difficult to dislike. Inuyasha is extremely susceptible to spells and trickery, and has a blunt, almost brutal honesty about most things, which is why he often seems to be rude and disrespectful to others. Such as he blatantly told Kagome her food is horrible when she made it all for him to impress. This is mostly due to the fact that, having been ostracized from both human and demonic communities, he had little experience in how to properly react in social situations. Despite his tough and insensitive exterior, he truly cares about his friends who are as good as family to him, for each of them, in their own way, saved him from his loneliness. He hates those that kill for fun and gladly rescues people in torment. He has realized that all life is equally important. He has a strong distaste for people who ostracize others for just being different, which he likens to his own lonely, miserable childhood. Power more than fighting tactics, fighting spirit more than wisdom. Inuyasha has fought multitudes of powerful enemies and suppressed them with raw power and instinct. Rather than analyze matters, Inuyasha runs on reckless emotion and - even if seriously injured in battle - he eventually achieved favorable results in the end. Inuyasha's instinct and experience is a product of daily training. When he sees something new, his eyes light up and he tries to interact with it. Inuyasha is dense and rather slow to catch on to something; such as he didn't know Sango's strong romantic feelings for Miroku until way later. Fifty years ago, Inuyasha met Kikyō and began to develop intensely pure romantic feelings for her. By meeting Kikyō, Inuyasha learned the warmth of the human heart and became romantically attracted to her. Through a conspiracy, however, they were torn apart. When he learned that Kikyō had given her life to follow him in death, he vowed to never let another woman die again. Those feelings increased all the more for the one that looks like Kikyō; Kagome being the modern reincarnation of Kikyō was utterly confusing to him and all he ever saw when he looked at her was Kikyō, however eventually this fades with time. Although scorned by a resurrected Kikyō in the beginning, feelings of romantic affection and remorse resurfaced inside of him. He was guilty of Kikyō's death and offered to die for Kikyō since he was the cause, but Kagome stopped him. Inuyasha often saw Kagome's tears during their journey. And when tears were shed for him, with their gentle scent bringing relief, he feels that he has found his place as a protector above all else. Contact with Kagome healed the deep loneliness in his soul. In the beginning, Inuyasha didn't think there was anyone in the world who would grieve over his death. He finds a different kind of comfort in Kagome than he found with Kikyō. At the root of the hanyō Inuyasha there is a conflict between human and yōkai. The fear or anger at his lack of belonging caused darkness to be in his heart. However, through the involvement of Kagome and friends, he was comforted and able to develop a strong and gentle disposition. Immediately after being released from his fifty-year seal, Inuyasha sought to become a demon and acquire power quickly by using the Shikon Jewel. In the rage of battle, he ceased to have concerns for the lives of others. However, after meeting Kagome and other gentle humans, he came to understand his human half and began to search for true strength of spirit. His intention to become a yōkai wavered with more encounters with evil yōkai. He had no desire to lose his human spirit, and becoming a full yōkai might have led to that. As his bond with Kagome and his other companions deepened, Inuyasha's goal to become a demon faded and he became content remaining a hanyō. Inuyasha has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. His dog ears feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." His nose, despite appearing normal, is always damp unless he gets a cold, in which case it dries out.[6] Inuyasha's signature red garment is the Robe of the Fire-Rat, which is made of Fire-rat fur. It is a tough armor and has regenerative properties. It also loses some of its power when Inuyasha is mere mortal.[7] Inuyasha's yōkai blood gives him above average strength. He is able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates, and is even able to punch through solid steel.[8] He could easily lift things larger than himself.[6] Inuyasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse, but is considerably slower than Entei, the yōkai horse that served as Hakudōshi's steed. He has been observed by many characters as running like he is flying and slowing his falls in mid-air. While not capable of true flight, Inuyasha, having inherited a lesser version of his father's more rudimentary powers, can manipulate his own yōki to an extent when he jumps, allowing him to glide over long distances and slow his falls as he lands. He can "scale the highest cliff." Inuyasha's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that his yōkai blood is that of an Inu Yōkai. He is shown to be able to run and leap vast distances at great speeds and often complains how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with Sesshōmaru, when he continued fighting even after being impaled in the stomach. While not a show of durability, it indicates how strong Inuyasha's life force is, as he can continue fighting while ignoring grievous injuries. While not immune to stronger yōkai, holy weapons, spiritual powers, bladed weapons, yōki attacks, or shrapnel, Inuyasha's physique is about as durable as a human with his level of strength. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse in his fight with Ryūkotsusei, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His skin is thick enough for him to survive being tangled by Yura's wire-thin hair strands, which are capable of cutting through solid tree trunks. His Fire Rat Robe serves as a sort of armor, granting him resistance against heat and fire. His physiological makeup also grants him resistance to certain acids, as shown when he stood up to his ankles in the Stone Oni's stomach acid and resisted having Sesshōmaru's acid injected into his wrist (albeit with injury; with the latter blinding him by spraying his acid in his eyes). When injured, Inuyasha heals far more rapidly than a human. For example, when Tōtōsai had to yank out one of Inuyasha's fangs to repair the Tessaiga, he mentioned that Inuyasha would grow a replacement canine in one day. Combined with his considerable stamina, he can recover from critical, non-dismembering injuries (such as being stabbed in the chest with a sword and having a hole punched through his gut by Sesshōmaru) with no trace of a scar after several hours. While inferior to those of the Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's senses are nonetheless developed beyond those of any ordinary human or animal. He is shown to be able to hear what people are whispering from great distances, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hōjō hiding in a bush and quietly praising Kagome under his breath. Likewise, his sense of smell is shown to be extremely sensitive - he can smell hints of blood from kilometers away and can detect the presence of people by smell long before they can be seen - but can also be overloaded by strong scents and tastes, as shown in "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" where he was temporarily knocked out by the strong smell of black ink. His sense of smell is also his method of detecting yōki, and thus is used in locating the Kaze no Kizu, the striking point of the Bakuryūha and yōketsu auras, and, once, scenting the path of the outside world to pierce Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha. He has also been able to catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he lets down his barrier, with at least as much accuracy as Kōga, despite the later being a full yōkai. Because of his mixed heritage and being the son of a once powerful Inu-Daiyōkai; Inuyasha ages slower than normal humans as he is over 200 years old in demon years but appears to be the equivalent of a 15 year old human.[citation needed] By channeling his yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy weaker demons many times his size in one hit. Despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary yōki-powered attack, it is still strong enough to destroy weaker demons even if they are enhanced by the Shikon Jewel, as shown when he easily disposed of Mistress Centipede. Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha's full-powered Sankon Tessō is strong enough to cut through an industrial steel support beam.[9] In his yōkai form, his Sankon Tessō becomes crimson-colored and is strong enough to cut through a daiyōkai's skin, as shown when he battled Ryūkotsusei. A ranged version of the Sankon Tessō. By dipping his claws in his own blood and charging his blood with yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can sling his yōki-infused blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack, Inuyasha only uses the Hijin Kessō as a last resort to catch his opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While he prefers taking blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha can draw blood by digging his nails into his palms.[10] By jumping down the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha can travel back and forth five hundred years to and from the future. In episode four among others, Inuyasha traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a jewel shard. Others besides Kagome and Inuyasha are unable to travel through the well, as shown when Shippō attempts to go through the well but fails and when Sōta attempts to go down the well to call Inuyasha for help during the attack of the Noh Mask, but is unable to get through either. Like all hanyō, Inuyasha turns completely human once a month (barring one incident in Mount Hakurei due to unique circumstances); in his case, during the new moon. On the night of the new moon his hair turns black, his eyes turn brown, he loses his yōkai abilities and attributes, his fangs and claws, and can only use Tessaiga in its katana form. Only Inuyasha's friends and a few others know his secret as Inuyasha tries to stay hidden during the new moon. If Inuyasha's life is in danger and the Tessaiga is out of reach, his latent yōkai blood overloads his system and drives him into fits of feral rage. When transformed, Inuyasha's sclera turn deep red, his irises become blue slits with white pupils; jagged purple stripes appear on the sides of his face, and his fangs and claws lengthen. In this form, Inuyasha is capable of utilizing his full physical yōkai strength, which was more than enough to destroy Goshinki and Gatenmaru with a single swipe of his claws in both encounters and land shallow cuts on Ryūkotsusei. His yōketsu is also powerful enough to erode Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha after cutting his own yōketsu with the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. However, because yōki is toxic to humans and hanyō alike, Inuyasha's body and mind cannot handle the power he inherited from his father. With every subsequent overload, this form's intelligence diminishes and it becomes easier to trigger and harder for him to revert to normal. Not only his mental state, but Inuyasha's hanyō body is also unable to fully cope with the stress of his full yōkai strength, meaning that if left unchecked, Inuyasha will continue fighting until his body either gives out or is destroyed by another opponent. In one special case however, Inuyasha was able to retain his full psyche when Tessaiga's own demonic energy flowed into him during his final duel with Sesshōmaru. While trapped in the Stone Ogre's belly, Inuyasha used a shard of the Shikon no Tama to strengthen the Tessaiga's power, an effort which backfired when the impure powers of the shard flowed through Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to transform. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha's predicament, ran to him and her embrace purified the shard, leaving Inuyasha in a purified version of his yōkai form. In this form, he retained the stripes, eye markings, and pronounced fangs and claws of his yōkai form, but his eyes remained unchanged and he retained his self-awareness. His yōki was increased exponentially, allowing him to enhance the Tessaiga's Kongōsōha's barrier-piercing effect with an intensity far superior to previous usage. After the shard was removed from the Tessaiga, Inuyasha reverted to his hanyō self. The Tessaiga is a yōkai sword forged from a fang of the Inu no Taishō by the sword-smith Tōtōsai. In its sealed state the Tessaiga resembles a rusty katana with a nicked and dented blade and torn hilt-wrap. When wielded by a half-yōkai the blade transforms into a five-foot-long fang capable of immense damage.

Toby: Don't worry! I know it's here! I could smell it!

Millihi: (wearing a pink Lamia Scale symbol on her right hand) Right! I know you can do it!

Sylveon: (wearing a pink Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Yeah!

Millhiore Firianno Biscotti is the 13-year-old Princess and representative suzerain of Biscotti Republic with a gentle and hardworking personality. Millhiore is Italian for "thousand flowers" (in Italy "millhiore" is a kind of honey, made by pollen gathered by the bees from many kinds of flowers). Concerning the naming practice of the series, it is probably named after mille-feuille, the French pastry commonly known as Napoleon. Her surname Biscotti is Italian for "biscuit". She is also affectionately nicknamed Millihi (ミルヒ Miruhi). Millhiore is a cute girl with long pink hair and purple eyes. She also has pink dog ears and tail, wears royal-like clothes. Her hair is short in front and long in the back. As the representative leader of the nation, she is loved by everyone in the nation. She is also a singer at the same time, holding events and concerts and appearing in person in front of everyone despite her status. Millhiore is the one who summoned Shinku to Flonyard in the first place by sending Tatsumaki to open up a portal on Earth while Shinku attempts to jump off from some heights in school. It is revealed later that she picks Shinku because she had been star-reading Shinku's performance in the iron athletic competition. Millihi is the owner of Holy Sword Excelide, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic. However she is yet to awake the sword until being attacked by Rouge in the full battle against Galette. A combination move with Cinque. With Cinque and Millefi respectively wielding Palladion and Excelide, they simultaneously fire off a large holy-energy blast. She can use her Emblem Arts to grant Harlan flight ability.[1]

Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

Pokedex: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together.

Inuyasha: (groans)

Sherry: Can we hurry up?! Me and Spritzee are cold!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Sherry Blendy (シェリー・ブレンディ Sherī Burendi) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Sherry often wears make-up to match her appearance. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms (in the anime, she isn't wearing her gloves).[1][2] Sherry is first introduced with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back.[3] As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.[4] Sherry can be very dramatic, and will always make overly-dramatic statements about how everything is for "love".[5] She loved Lyon Vastia, and has had a relationship with him similar to that of Gray and Juvia.[6] She also hated Lucy because she believed that Lucy was her "love rival";[7] however, she cried when she thought that Lucy died. During the time-skip, she fell in love with Ren Akatsuki, and is currently in a relationship with him.[8] Sherry's Magic allows her to take control of anything, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans.[10]

Spritzee is a pink avian Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. It has orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. It has a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of its head, as well as two small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight. The scent it emits, which can vary depending on its diet, enraptures those who smell it.

Yuka: (sighs) Huh?!

Vegeta: Looks like we have fresh meat!

Shadow: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yuka: Hey, you!

Everyone: Huh?!

Toby: We're looking for the intruders who hurt Angelica, the mouse!

Milo: That's her name?!

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Everyone: Um...

Yuka: Tell us now!

[BOOM]

Sherry: What was that?!

Happy: Get out of my cave or suffer my curse!

Toby: Curse?! No! Let's get out of here!

Inuyasha: We're not going anywhere!

Vegeta: Right!

Toby: We're outta here!

Sherry: Okay! (running)

Everyone: (sighs) (running)

Milo: Bye-bye!

Don Patch: See you never!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Bye-bye!

Together: (laughs)

Bloom: Happy... Kiko...

Happy: That's the plan we made!

Kiko: (nods head)

Natsu: Nice!

Gray: (growls)

Elsa: Gray?

Gray: We need to stop them from releasing Deliora!

Beartic: Right!

Oscar: But, what guild did they come from?!

Beartic: The Lamia Scale!

Lamia Scale (蛇姫の鱗, ラミアスケイル, Ramia Sukeiru) is one of the Legal Guilds in Fiore.[1] Nothing is currently known about Lamia Scale's location, aside from it being somewhere in Fiore. Only a glimpse of the guild's building has been shown, this bearing a dark banner adorned by Lamia Scale's symbol, with a statue representing a lamia, the source of the guild's name, a creature with the upper body of an alluring, bikini-clad young woman and a large serpentine tail in place of her legs, sitting outside on a rocky formation by the entrance.[2] It's currently unknown when Lamia Scale was founded, and whether the current Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama, is the original founder of the guild. Some time in the past, several of its members (Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta),[3] had their families killed by Deliora, a Demon created by Zeref's Living Magic.[4] This fact prompted all of them to leave the guild and chase after the creature responsible for their relatives' death, joining Lyon Vastia in his quest to release Deliora from the Iced Shell spell and finish it off,[5] eventually reaching Galuna Island, where the creature was trapped, in X781.[6] Following the Demon's death in X784, the three of them returned to Lamia Scale alongside Lyon, who joined the guild and soon became one of its top members.[7] The guild also played a part in the downfall of Oración Seis, joining forces with the fellow Legal Guilds Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter to prevent the Dark Guild from obtaining the Nirvana weapon and throwing the world into chaos.[8] Lamia Scale is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. As of year X791, after Fairy Tail's 7 years-long absence due to the events of Tenrou Island, it has been acknowledged as the second strongest guild in the entire Kingdom,[9] being bested only by Sabertooth,[10] and similarly achieving the second place in the Grand Magic Games for several years, emerging on top of many other guilds aside from Sabertooth.[2] A fair share of Lamia Scale's reputation stems from its strongest Mage, Jura Neekis,[1] a member of the Ten Wizard Saints recognized as one of the most gifted and powerful Mages in Fiore,[11] possessing extreme skill in the use of Earth Magic.[12] Lyon Vastia is also considered one of the guild's top Mages,[7] proficient in the use of Ice-Make Magic, which was taught to him by Ur.[13] Other notable members include Yuka Suzuki, who, due to his Wave being able to dispel any Magic, is considered Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage, granting the guild a way to counter offending Mages.[14]

Toshiro: And to protect Ur's name?

Gray: Yes! Let's stop them!

Everyone: Right! Let's go!


	12. Lyon Vastia, the Abomasnow Rival of Gray

Episode 12: Lyon Vastia, the Abomasnow Rival of Gray Fullbuster

Everyone: Wow...!

Oscar: Incredible!

Milo: Yeah!

Lucy: Maybe the curse and Deliora's presence are somehow related.

Gardevoir: I agree!

Gray: Me, too.

Beartic: Deliora is, in fact, alive. But, just frozen in ice.

Bo-bobo: Any plans?!

Natsu: We should destroyed it!

Charmander: That'll be easy!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: We should do that!

Gray: (growls)

Beartic: (punches them) We're not destroying it!

Happy: (shocked)

Lucy: It's not out of the ordinary!

Gardevoir: Right!

Natsu: Okay! Now, what?!

Luffy: Why can't we just destroyed it?!

Gray: Because if Deliora is freed, no one will be able to stop it! So, everyone, stay away from it!

Everyone: Okay!

Elsa: There must be a reason. Right?

Gray: Well, Ur had frozen Deliora using Iced Shell.

Iced Shell (絶対氷結, アイスドシェル, Aisudo Sheru) is an Ice Magic Spell. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a plain block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. As explained by Gray, the Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice.[1] Due to this, even Ultear could not use her Lost Magic, Arc of Time, to reverse it as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about 10 years, though Ur said it can stay the same for all eternity. The main difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign. (The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up.)[2]

Beartic: It's like a never melting ice, being resistant to all kinds of Magic.

Toshiro: Impressive.

Gray: But, why is it brought here?

Beartic: They could've just put it in the snowy mountain cave instead of here.

Lucy: Well, we should interrogate the other other non-inhabitants that we saw before!

Natsu: Right!

Charmander: Let's do that!

Gray: No.

Everyone: Huh?!

Beartic: We should wait, until the moon is high.

Spongebob: Why?!

Gray: Well, one of the non-inhabitants says, "Soon, we'll be able to collect enough moonlight".

Flapjack: So?

Beartic: So, we believe that Deliora and the Village's curse are somehow connected to the moon.

Lucy: Right! We'll all have to wait!

Gardevoir: Until the moon is high!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu and Charmander: (sleeping)

Don Patch: This is taking forever!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Gray: Just wait.

Beartic: It'll appear soon.

Milo: Soon?! How 'bout ''now''?!

Bloom: (sighs)

Gray: Hm...

_Flashback Begins... _

Ur: Alright, Gray! Could you be able to keep up with the harsh training?!

Ur (ウル Uru) was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as Ultear Milkovich's mother.[1] She sacrificed herself by using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora.[2] Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. Her "training" gear consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear.[3][4] Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became extremely angry when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learned about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger.[5] She also scolded Gray for stripping in public.[6] She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many other Mages stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints.[1] Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.[11]

Gray: Yeah!

Cubchoo: We'll do whatever it takes!

Cubchoo is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. The lower part of its body is white. It has rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail. Cubchoo's nose is constantly running. It inhales the mucus and uses it in its attacks. If it is in bad health, the mucus becomes watery, which weakens its Ice-type techniques.

Pokedex: Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I'm bored!

Don Patch: Me, too!

FarFetch'd: Let's do something!

Gardevoir: Right! Lucy?!

Lucy: Sure! Key of the Lyre, Lyra!

Lyra: Hello, everyone!

Lyra, "the Lyre" (リラ Rira) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia.[1] Lyra appears to be a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back. She is a very happy spirit, especially when she is summoned. However, Lucy states that she can only be summoned for three days per month.[1] She is also very knowledgeable about Magic, as seen when she explains what Moon Drip is.[2]

Milo: Cool!

Lyra: My, Lucy! Why didn't you summon me more?!

Lucy: Because I can summon you three days a month!

Gardevoir: Right!

Lyra: Oh... I forgot.

Lucy: (sighs) Anyway, could you sing for us while we wait?

Lyra: Okay! I'll do it! (starts singing)

Bea: So romantic!

Oscar: Yeah... (laughs nervously)

Gray: (crying)

Beartic: This song...

_Flashback Begins... _

Ur: Again!

Gray: (young) (screams) I can't do it!

Ur: You can! I know you can! Now, concentrate!

Gray: Right! Ice-Make: Shield!

Ice-Make: Shield (盾, シールド, Shīrudo) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it.[1]

Cubchoo: You did it, Gray! (hugs Gray)

Ur: See?! I told you!

Gray: Right! (smiles)

_Flashback Ends... _

Elsa: Why are you crying?

Gray: I'm not crying.

Beartic: See?

Elsa: Are you sure?

Gray: Yeah... (crying)

Elsa: Gray... (hugs Gray)

Gray: Huh?

Elsa: I know how you feel... I also lost my parents.

Gray: (shocked) Elsa... I didn't know...

Elsa: It's alright. I have my sister, Anna.

Gray: Right. (kisses Elsa on the head and stops) There...

Elsa: Hm...

Everyone: (sleeping)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flapjack: Huh?!

Everyone: What was that?!

Toshiro: A explosion?!

Milo: Let's investigate!

Oscar: Milo!

Everyone: Right! (running)

Oscar: Come on! (running)

Bea: (sighs)

Luffy: Look!

Spongebob: A light!

Don Patch: Cool!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Lyra: That's no light! It's coming from Moon Drip!

Bo-bobo: Moon Drip?!

Lyra: An ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of Magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell.

Moon Drip (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu) is a Dispelling Magic Spell. This spell requires the light of the moon to react. It gathers the Moon's Magic Power in one place, utilizing it to deactivate any possible spell, including Iced Shell, the "unmeltable ice".[4] It requires a lot of Magic Power, as it took Lyon three years to gather enough for the spell to melt Deliora's ice. Aside from that, this spell produces exhaust fumes that crystallize and eventually create a layer in the sky, which has an unhealthy effect on Demons, as it affects their memories.[5] Through unknown means, this Magic can also be liquified to make it usable for people that aren't Mages.[6]

Jelly: We should stop them!

Goodra: And fast!

Everyone: Right!

Four figures appears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivy: (wearing a purple Lamia Scale symbol on her left leg) Can we do this quick?! I'm fanished.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (イザベラ・バレンタイン - アイヴィー, Izabera Barentain - Aibī) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She appears in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Soulcalibur V, Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, and Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul. Since her first appearance, she has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the franchise, mainly due to her snake sword, large breasts, revealing clothing, and silver hair. She is nicknamed "The Twisting Blade Of Solitude". What lies in her soul is Deliverance. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, she is referred to as The Return of a Legend. In Soucalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as Cursed by Her Own Blood. Ivy is considered evil by many due to her Machiavellian philosophy and her appearance. She only wanted to acquire Soul Calibur by any means to sever her bond with Soul Edge. When facing her opponents, she spites them with dramatic words and she takes advantage of her unique weapon, which she invented. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that will do whatever it takes to be free. Overall, she is a neutrally-aligned character. Ivy has a unique fighting style that utilizes both short and long range attacks thanks to her magical sword. She is also one of the characters that switch stances along with her sword's length whether it can be coiled, whip, or a sword state. Her speed is average and her kicks too. Her throws deal good damage but her two signature throws Summon Suffering and Calamity Symphony deal better damage. Her weaknesses are her low attacks, which can be easily guarded or evaded. Another weakness is that when Ivy switches stances, she leaves an opening for an attack from the opponent; so the best strategy to counter this weakness is that switch stances (or sword states) in a safe range and take advantage of that range since she can attack in great distances. Her two signature throws, Calamity Symphony and Summon Suffering, are regarded by the Soul Calibur community as the hardest moves to perform. Overall, Ivy is regarded as a low to high-tier character, because of the difficulty of her use. On Twitter, Daishi said Ivy's fighting style will be closer to her Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II appearances: she will have two stances, the sword and whip states. Whips the opponent, says "Taste the power of my blade - shred apart!" and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. She then asks "Does it hurt?" Ivy grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "You're in need of some discipline! I'll teach you to behave!" and the animation closes with her saying, "Satisfied?". This simply is her Calamity Symphony throw, though at the beginning there's a movement from SCII-SCIV, when her sword quickly turns into a whip and grabs the opponent, while Ivy says "Ensnare". This throw works on a relatively big distance and is performed quickly, comparing it with other Weapon Arts grabs. If it misses, probably, you will be punished. Indeed, it's hard to continue a combo with a grab, and it's impossible to start a combo after this Weapon Art as well. That's a combination of Danger Range and Arch Cage. After three attacks of Danger Range the opponent is thrown into the mid-air, Ivy immediately catches him with her Ivy Lick, which turns into Arch Cage. All in all, there are nine hits. Before releasing her final Arch Cage shot Ivy says "This'll feel good!", and time slows down, as she creates a bow with an arrow from her weapon's fragments. The Weapon Art has a comfortable middle range, though if the range is a little longer, it may occur, that only the first hit is delivered. Its quick start will let you avoid some of the coming vertical and attacks, but you can be easily stopped by others. In case the first attack of Danger Range combination misses or the opponent blocks it, Ivy will still make the other two and Ivy Lick at the end. If just the second or the third Danger Range attack is landed, Arch Cage will always be performed. It isn't very safe to start with, because if the opponent guards against two first middle attacks, he can just crouch under the last two, and you'll get punished. It's hard to call it quick as well, owing to the slow motion, it takes a lot of time. Nevertheless, this Weapon Art can easily continue a combo, but when the opponent is thrown high in the air, you should activate it at exactly the right moment, otherwise some of Danger Range attacks may miss and Arch Cage won't work. It will hit the stunned opponent in all occasions, except for the one, when he's already on the ground. By the way, both Arch Cage and Danger Range can make the opponent hit the wall, and Ukemi can still save the opponent from Stinging Souls after Arch Cage, so don't rely on continuing a combo after it. Her unblockable attack has turned into a Break Attack. If the opponent is guarding, it always causes a Guard Break. The range of this attack is pretty short, because Ivy steps back in animation before launching the actual attack, saying "Destroy everything", so the best way to use is to interrupt the opponent's combo with it, or trigger it when you see your opponent begin the attack. It also can be turned into a combo, if you activate it, when the opponent is in the air or when he's stunned close to you, but there's no guaranteed combos after it. The attack is performed immediately after pressing the buttons, that's why it enables to catch the flying opponent or to hit between his attacks. And yet, it won't save you from long-ranged attacks of the opponent. This stroke, as before, can make the opponent hit the wall. That's another example of turning a single attack into a Weapon Art. This is a short version of her Crucifixion, as if you're not holding the buttons. Ivy steps back for a while, swinging her sword, which lets you avoid all kinds of coming attacks, including low and middle attacks, both vertical and horizontal. When Ivy launches her middle-ranged attack, time freezes for a very short period, when the burst sound is heard and it makes the opponent spin in a stunned state. If you succeeded in delivering it, you can support the attack with many sorts of combos on stunned opponent, but you'd better take action quickly, as the opponent can recover from the stun almost in no time. If the opponent guards against it, there's no chance for him to punish you. The attack itself isn't strong, and performed too slowly to continue any kinds combos with it, though it's a good combo starter and the safest Weapon Art of hers. In case you managed to landed on the opponent in the mid-air, time will freeze anyway and he'll spin rapidly, falling forwards.

Lyon: Be patient, Ivy.

Abomasnow: This takes time.

Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale, as well as the rival of Gray Fullbuster, first introduced as Reitei Lyon. He served as the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body.[3] He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake.[4] After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp.[3] Upon Team Tenrou's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain as well.[5] When first introduced as "Reitei", Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon's fight with Gray.[6] Lyon's outfit at the time also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon's upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon's eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon's back.[7] After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.[8] As Lyon welcomes Team Tenrou from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.[5] While typically cold and composed,[9] Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. He is very proud of his own powers and takes immense pride in possessing them. This had led him to attempt to revive the Demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the Demon indefinitely.[10] Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Allied Forces' meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. He is also shown to be slightly arrogant, as shown in the Grand Magic Games Arc when he is talking to Chelia about his teammate Jura. However, when it comes down to it, Lyon is extremely quick witted and observant. He was able to discover Racer's weakness by watching the birds fly in the sky. He, much like Gray in this regard, ignored Sherry's obvious affection for him. He has also been known to have a grudge against Gray. He considers himself to be Gray's superior and tries his best to prove his superiority over him.[11]

Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones. Abomasnow lives in snowy mountains and appears only when snow flowers bloom. Once the flowers die, it retreats to isolated areas. It is able to create blizzards to hide itself. The sprouts on its back grow into great shafts of ice when this Pokémon Mega Evolves into Mega Abomasnow[1]. Its fur becomes longer and shaggy over its entire body, particularly around its head. Green fur or sprout remnants surround the base of the large icicles on its back, while white fur covers the has a black Lamia Scale symbol necklace and the Abomasnowite.

Vegeta: But, we have to go!

Shadow: Before someone interferes our plan!

Mewtwo: Right!

Inuyasha: Jeez...

Lyon: Anyway, I need you to destroy the village.

Vegeta: That should be easy!

Shadow: Those villagers don't stand a chance against us!

Mewtwo: Even if they tried!

Abomasnow: Get going!

Vegeta: Okay!

Gray: That Abomasnow...

Beartic: And that voice...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (jumps)

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Hey! Stop this!

Charmander: Now!

Vegeta: It's that kid again!

Shadow: Right!

Natsu: We're here to stop you from releasing Deliora!

Charmander: Right!

Inuyasha: Jeez... He's so annoying!

Millihi: Not that annoying...

Gasser: (wearing a gray Lamia Scale symbol on his right hand) (thinking) It's Mr. Bo-bobo and the others!

Absol: (wearing a gray Lamia Scale symbol necklace) (thinking) We're in trouble now!

Heppokomaru (ヘッポコ丸 Heppokomaru; Gasser in the English language dub) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (series). He is the second most popular character as of the final popularity poll, behind Don Patch. Heppokomaru is the quiet, but sensible teenage hero of Bobobo's group. He has long, spiked-up white hair with short bangs and gold eyes. The "heppoko" in his Japanese name means "untrained", while "maru" is a common name suffix for a samurai or other type of warrior. He has been known to wear a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the back. He was formerly an outcast who was studying power. He briefly broke from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Beauty. Heppokmaru followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Beauty, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is mostly seen punching someone (mainly Don Patch), for being completely stupid or annoying. He is another "sane" person among the group like Beauty, though he sometimes joins Bo-bobo in his antics or acts oddly on his own. Though he doesn't dare tell her, he loves Beauty and, though he doesn't know it, she loves him. Beauty's nickname for him is "He-kun" (へっくん, "Gas-Can" in English version). During certain times, he blushes or gets quiet and embarrassed when he talks to her in some ways. He has protected her from harm several times throughout the series. He admires Bo-bobo from the sidelines and refers to him as "Mr. Bo-bobo" ("Bo-bobo-san" in Japan). Like Beauty, Heppokomaru gets shocked if someone does something stupid. In return, Bo-bobo keeps a watchful eye on him, and Heppokomaru is one of the few people that Bo-bobo will not attack (with the exception of directing missiles at him during the battle with Tsuru Tsurulina III). Don Patch however, seems to despise Heppokomaru, and has been seen attacking him several times throughout the series. This is probably why Heppokomaru's baby form has been known to lash out at Don Patch. Heppokomaru gets along just fine with Tokoro Tennosuke; He is the only rebel to show the most concern for the tokoroten warrior, and the two have several tag-team moves that don't involve harming Tennosuke. Heppokomaru uses "Onara Shinken" (オナラ真拳; "True Fart Fist") as his shinken style. In the English Dub it is called "The Fist of The Back Wind". The name is pretty self explanatory; Heppokomaru uses his farts to attack his enemies, and they pass out due to the horrid stench. However, he can also form the farts into projectile weapons (mostly orbs), and can use his flatulence to propel himself forwards or upwards. By the time the Shinsetsu series starts, Heppokomaru has already mastered his Onara Shinken, making it "Kakusei Onara Shinken" (覚醒オナラ真拳, Awakened Fist of Farts). On an interesting note, the collar around his neck regulates his power. If removed, he ends up thinking he's a baby and his gas powers go out of control. He is commonly seen with a rose in his mouth during this phase. Even in this form he still has a bad temper, and attacks Don Patch and other people for no particular reason. This form is practically gone in Shinsetsu, due to Heppokomaru's newly found mastery of Onara Shinken. However, if pushed far enough, the baby form returns, only this time, Heppokomaru really does turn into a baby! In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru chooses to become a test-subject of Babuu's "Zenmetsu-gan", a pill that eats away the just side of a warrior in exchange for evil power. Merely becoming more powerful and evil with one, the partaking of multiple Zenmetsu-gan mutates Heppokomaru into Wicked King Heppokomaru, a demonic being who becomes way more powerful but at risk of both a limited-time transformation and irreversible harm to his body in consequence of becoming even more powerful to defeat Bo-bobo. This form gains a further upgraded fart fighting style by way of "Ankoku Onara Shinken" (暗黒オナラ真拳, Dark Fist of Farts), of which he only uses one attack with. In the end he is defeated by Shinsetsu Bobopatch with the removal of the demon form's horns, returning Heppokomaru to his regular self.

Absol is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. As Mega Absol, its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings.[1] The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. Absol lives in the mountains far from civilization, and rarely ventures down from its alpine home. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. This often has the unfortunate effect of Absol itself being blamed for the disaster.

Pokedex: Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.

Gasser: (whispers) If he finds out we're working with Lyon, we'll be done for.

Absol: (whispers) Than, we need to change our appearance.

Gasser: (whispers) Right. (messes hair) There... Is this good?

Absol: (whispers) Yeah... (messes fur) That's good...

Gasser: (whispers) Let's try it.

Absol: (whispers) Right.

Gasser: You can't defeat us!

Absol: Right!

Bo-bobo: Who are you?!

Gasser: I'm Gassero!

Don Patch: Gassero?!

Gasser: Right!

Jelly: Scary!

Goodra: He looks strong!

Gasser: (chuckles) (whispers) It's working.

Absol: (whispers) They didn't suspect a thing.

Together: (chuckles)

Natsu: Now, I'll stop you! (charges)

Gray: Too slow! Ice-Make!

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Lyon: Ice-Make!

Abomasnow: Powder Snow!

Gray: I know you!

Beartic: You're Lyon and Abomasnow!

Everyone: Wha?!

Lyon: (chuckles) You've figure it out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: This isn't right!

Beartic: You need to stop this! Now!

Lyon: No! I'll do this! No matter what you do!

Abomasnow: Right!

Beartic: We'll stop you!

Gray: And we'll destroy you!

Vegeta: Such foolish words!

Natsu: Take that back!

Charmander: Yeah!

Bloom: Natsu!

Mario: Charmander!

Hiccup: Wait!

Lyon: Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!

Ice Make: Diamond Cage is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a diamond-esque sphere of unmeltable ice on the target's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the person trapped inside, along with the ice itself. However, the sphere loses its hardness the farther away it gets from the caster, until it eventually shatters.[1]

Bloom: This hurts!

Mario: Yeah...

Flareon: It's so cold...

Natsu: Why can't we move?!

Lyon: It's one of the Ice-Make magic. This spell will destroy the body of the person trapped inside.

Bloom: You...! You...!

Vegeta: See you later!

Shadow: We have a job to do.

Mewtwo: Right.

Gray: Happy, take Lucy, Gardevoir, and the rest away from this island!

Happy: But, what about Natsu and the others?!

Elsa: They'll be fine! We're going to save the villagers!

Happy: Right! Let's get going!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: We'll stay!

Don Patch: Right!

Luffy: And me!

Lucy: Right! They'll won't do anything to our friends!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Are you sure this will works?!

Don Patch: I'm sure!

Jelly: Ready?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gray: 1... 2... 3! (pushes everyone)

Everyone: (screams) Oof!

Luffy: Did it work?!

Bloom: Kinda!

Luffy: I thought that'll work!

Hiccup: We need to find another way to remove Lyon's magic!

Gray: What about Ur?!

Beartic: We don't want you to destroy her legacy!

Gray: She's amazing!

Beartic: And she teach us how to use Ice-Make magic!

Gray: Yeah! Why do you want to destroy her legacy?!

Beartic: Tell us!

Lyon: (unmasked) Because you two were the ones who kill Ur!

Abomasnow: Yeah!

Together: Wha?! Impossible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon! Huh?!

Bloom: It's not working!

Mario: This is terrible-a!

Flareon: Yeah!

Natsu: Well, we should run to the village!

Charmander: And warn them! (struggles to run)

Bloom: Right...

Everyone: (struggles to run)

Mario: This is really hard to move-a!

Flareon: Right!

Natsu: Just try!

Everyone: Okay!

Charmander: We need to get there quick!

Natsu: Right!

Bloom: This is impossible!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Natsu: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm...

Rias: Where should we ask first?

Madeline: (wearing a turquoise and purple Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) About tea?!

Madeline Hatter, referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. The most significant way Wonderlandian magic manifests in her is that she sometimes has visions of other times and other places. Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality.

Espurr: (wearing a turquoise and purple Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I don't think so.

Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

Pokedex: Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.

Erza: No. To get to Galuna Island!

Madeline: Oh, right!

Blaziken: Look.

Rias: Huh?!

Erza: Hey, you!

Captain: Yes?!

Blaziken: We want you to take us to Galuna Island!

Captain: And if we say ''no''?!

Erza: I'll personally punished you!

Everyone: Okay! To Galuna Island!

Blaziken: That's better!

Madeline: Right... I can't wait!

Espurr: Me, too!

Erza: Let's head to Galuna Island!

Everyone: Right! (starts sailing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: He's strong!

Toshiro: Yeah!

Abomasnow: (Mega Evolve Form) (laughs) Giving up already?!

Gray: No!

Beartic: We never give up!

Everyone: Right!

Andropov: We'll win!

Sugar: No matter what!

Everyone: (charges)

Lyon: Ice-Make!

Everyone: (screams)

Lyon: We won.

Abomasnow: Alright! (laughs loudly) (returns to normal)

Lyon: They're so weak.

Abomasnow: They can't defeat us!

Lyon: Right... Goodbye, Gray...

Abomasnow: Goodbye, Beartic...


	13. Episode 13: Team Natsu vs Team Lyon

Episode 13: Team Natsu vs. Team Lyon

Gray's Group: (groans)

Elsa: Gray... Wake up...

Natsu: Wha?! Everyone!

Bloom: Are you alright?!

Mario: Speak to us!

Gray: (thinking) Natsu?

Natsu: (carrying Gray and Beartic) C'mon!

Charmander: Wake up!

Andropov: They can't.

Sugar: They're passed out!

Natsu: Darn it! C'mon, Gray! Please wake up!

Charmander: Please?!

Gray: Huh?

Natsu: You're awake!

Charmander: That's a good sign!

Beartic: What happened?

Toshiro: We were passed out after being defeated by Lyon and Abomasnow.

Gray: Oh. That.

Natsu: And we need to find Lucy, Gardevoir, and the others!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Gray: Okay. Let's... (grunts)

Natsu: Jeez... You need help! I'll carry you! (carrying Gray)

Gray: You don't have to do this...

Natsu: I have to!

Charmander: And you're hurt! We need to help you!

Beartic: I agree! Let's find Lyon and Abomasnow!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: I'm sorry... I have no right to admit it...

Natsu: Stop.

Gray: Huh?

Charmander: We're from Fairy Tail!

Gray: So?

Natsu: So, we don't use the meaning of stop.

Charmander: We keep going forward!

Toshiro: And never stop!

Elsa: We always pushed to the limit!

Andropov: And work together as one!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gray: (crying)

_With Lyon... _

Abomasnow: That was easy!

Lyon: Right...

Icy: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on her neck) Lyon!

Lyon: Huh?!

Icy is a witch who's been described as having a "Heart of Ice", referring to her role as the "Witch of Ice". As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower led along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell". Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Icy. Darcy and Stormy, however got fed up with this and deserted them in "The Shark's Eye". But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Icy has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears white eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. Icy's Gloomix is light blue with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. The Trix infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Icy was called Sissy and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale blond color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eyeshadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a winter-like silver jacket with a dark teal shirt beneath it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. Young Icy has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable spiked messily bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with light blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. Her outfit is the same with her Witch outfit, except it is all red, and rip. Her skin is also green and her nose is long. She also has a red mask. In her Sirenix form, Icy retains her ponytail form, she now wears a blue bodysuit, dark blue/black lipstick. She also has blue tentacles coming from her backside, her makeup stays the same. Icy's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Trix into the Omega Dimension).

Lyon!: It's you, Icy.

Icy: I saw your victorious battle against Gray and Beartic. Very impressive.

Abomasnow: Thanks!

Icy: (chuckles) What's our plan?

Lyon: You'll see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: We made it!

Happy: Finally!

Spongebob: That's good!

Squirtle: Because Oscar seems tired!

Oscar: I am... (panting)

Bea: Now, hey, everyone!

Villagers: Huh?!

Milo: We're here to inform you that Team Lyon is what we believe is responsible for all of your transformation to demons!

Flapjack: Yeah!

Villager: What should we do?!

Lucy: I think that we should fight them because they have more numbers!

Gardevoir: But, they have less Mages!

Spongebob: Right!

Villager 2: I'm not sure about that plan...

Lucy: Well, I have an idea!

Moka: Hm! I don't care about the enemies! I just want you to destroy the moon!

Spongebob: Okay!

Villagers: Calm down, chief! We'll take you to rest!

Moka: Alright. (leaves)

Lucy: I got it! Key of the Maiden, Virgo!

Virgo: Yes, Princess?

Gardevoir: We need you to create pitfall traps for Lyon's team.

Virgo: I'll do that quick.

Lucy: Great!

Virgo: Great? Am I being punished?

Lucy: No! I'm just saying how great you are!

Virgo: Oh, okay. I'll start right away. (digs pitfalls)

Happy: Only idiots will fall for that!

Lucy: We know.

Gardevoir: But, this is the plan for now.

Lucy: And it'll work!

Spongebob: Are you sure?!

Gardevoir: We're sure of it!

Gate Opener: Hello!

Lucy: You're finally here.

Gate Opener: Of course! I'll open the gates! (opens gates)

Gardevoir: Thank you!

Gate Opener: You're welcome!

Lucy: This plan will work!

Gardevoir: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (walking) (humming)

Mario: Um, Natsu! Charmander!

Flareon: Stop!

Natsu: Wha?! (falls) (screams)

Everyone: Natsu! (jumps)

Lucy: Uh...!

Gardevoir: Someone actually falls into the pitfall...!

Spongebob: Cool!

Natsu: We're free!

Bloom: That's much better!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Flapjack: That's good!

Spongebob: Right!

Lucy: At least it works...!

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Oscar: Uh-oh! Uh... guys?! Look up! Right now!

Everyone: Huh?!

Milo: What is this stuff?!

Bea: It looks like... acid!

Villager: That's no acid! It's Double Poison Jelly!

Jelly: Double Poison Jelly?!

Goodra: That sounds bad!

Don Patch: This is ridiculous!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Villagers: (panicking)

Bo-bobo: Calm down!

Luffy: We'll stop this immediately!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Angelica, could you drop the bucket?

Spritzee: Please?!

Angelica: (drops bucket)

Sherry: Thank you! (sighs)

Spritzee: This is boring!

Sherry: Right...

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Everyone, get to the center!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Happy, fly me to the acid!

Happy: Aye...! (flies Natsu and Charmander)

Natsu: With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion.[1] In the anime, the user ignites both of their hands and combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws a very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away.[2]

Charmander: Ember!

Together: Alright!

Everyone: (cheering)

Bloom: Great! Magic Winx, Sophix! (transforms into Sophix) (flies)

Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges.

Mario: I'm coming, too! (uses cape) (flies)

Flareon: Right!

Hiccup: Me, too! (running)

Lucy: Be careful!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Everyone: We will!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vegeta: Why are you still getting in our way?!

Shadow: You should just leave!

Mewtwo: Right!

Natsu: We're not going to stop!

Everyone: Yeah!

Charmander: We're going to stop you!

Shadow: Stupid humans...

Mewtwo: You can't defeat us...

Ivy: Even if you tried!

Inuyasha: Hmph!

Millihi: This should be a fun fight.

Sylveon: Right.

Gasser: Let's go for it!

Absol: Right!

Gray: (stands up) I'm ready, too!

Beartic: Yeah!

Natsu: You need rest!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: I'll be fine!

Beartic: We never back down from a challenge!

Natsu: You're not fighting! (punches Gray and Beartic)

Gray and Beartic: (groans) (unconsious)

Elsa: Gray! Beartic! Why did you do that for?!

Natsu: He needs rest!

Toshiro: That doesn't mean you need to punch them unconscious!

Charmander: Whoops!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Villagers: (leaving)

Sherry: Let's follow them!

Spritzee: Right!

Sherry: C'mon, Angelica. We got work to do.

Angelica: (nods head)

Lucy: No you don't! Gardevoir, Disarming Voice!

Gardevoir: Disarming Voice!

Disarming Voice (Japanese: チャームボイス Charm Voice) is a damage-dealing Fairy-type move introduced in Generation VI. Disarming Voice inflicts damage and is unaffected by modifications to the accuracy stat and evasion stat. Pokémon with the Ability Soundproof are not affected by this move. Letting out a charming cry, the user does emotional damage to opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.

Angelica: (screams)

Sherry: Angelica!

Spritzee: Meanies!

Lucy: (tickles Angelica's foot)

Angelica: (laughing) (falls)

Sherry: This is ridiculous!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Everyone: (screams) Ow!

Happy: Are you okay, Lucy?!

Lucy: I'm fine...

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Bea: That's good...

Oscar: Right...

Natsu: We're ready!

Charmander: Right!

Bloom: And we'll defeat you!

Mario: Yeah!

Inuyasha: That's child's talk!

Millihi: We'll have a fair fight.

Sylveon: Right...

Vegeta: You can't defeat us!

Shadow: We're unstoppable!

Mewtwo: Right!

Yuka: And I'm prepared! Wave!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: What's going on?!

Yuka: You forgot that I can nullify Magic!

Bloom: That's bad!

Toby: You won't stand a chance!

Vegeta: (laughing loudly) Genius!

Yuka: Thanks!

Charmander: Hm... Natsu! I know what to do!

Natsu: You do?!

Hiccup: I know what he's talking about! Since Wave nullifies Magic, we could attack him physically!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: That could work! Everyone, attack!

Everyone: (attacks)

Yuka: No! (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

Vegeta: Darn it!

Shadow: I can't see!

Yuka: (screams) (unconsious)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toby: No! Yuka!

Yuka: (groans)

Toby: Huh?! My fingers are paralyze!

Natsu: Alright!

Toby: No matter! I'll still attack you! Extra hand?!

Inuyasha: Alright! I'll slash you in half!

Together: (charges)

Charmander: Ember!

Natsu: (punches Toby and Inuyasha)

Together: Wha?!

Natsu: You're really a idiot!

Toby: Huh?!

Charmander: You're paralyze!

Inuyasha: No way! (struggles to move) Darn it! You're right!

Natsu: Told you!

Vegeta: Impossible!

Shadow: You're stronger than we thought!

Natsu: Hmph! We'll be back!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Vegeta: Jeez... Fairy Tail is strong.

Shadow: But, not strong enough.

Inuyasha: Hello?! Anybody?! Help?!

Together: Sorry.

Inuyasha: That's better!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: Lyon and Abomasnow, why haven't you finished off Gray and his team?

Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) is a female Mage and the daughter of Ur.[9] She was also a former member of Grimoire Heart,[4] where she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[7] After defecting from the Dark Guild,[11] she became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière,[12] until she left following the conclusion of the X791 Grand Magic Games.[13] Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern.[14] In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima.[15] Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur.[16] By the year X791, the mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her back,[6] is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar.[5] Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.[12] After using Last Ages, Ultear's body rapidly ages into an elderly woman with gray hair in a bun with her face having gained several wrinkles. She has also become much shorter and uses a cane to walk around with.[17] Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy, whom she is very close with. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ur",[18] possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered.[19] Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children.[20] Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her.[21] When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers.[22] However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learned the Magic Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past.[23] This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, and once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better.[24] Seven years later, Ultear has become more laid back. She has also shown to have a more easygoing, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening second origin to Natsu and his companions,[25] as well as when she tormented Jellal during the match through Meredy by comically feeding her hot peppers and tickling her.[26] This also shows that she is still pragmatic, in that she was willing to cost Jellal his match to keep his identity a secret.[27]

Meowstic: (female) (wearing a blue Lamia Scale necklace) Yeah!

Meowstic's appearance differs drastically between genders, but in either form, it is a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The male's fur is predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white, while the female's color scheme is reversed. The male's ears are mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight; the female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the male's ears is white and in a straight, diagonal style; the female's tuft is blue and curled. The collar of fur around the male's neck is white and in a pointy style, while the female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The male's eyes are spring green with darker green pupils, while the female's eyes are yellow with red pupils. The male's tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point; the female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The male's arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level; the female's arms end in blue, and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings. The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset is mostly comprised of supportive and disruptive moves, while the female focuses on all-out offense.

Pokedex: Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.

Lyon: Because I have no interest of the taste for bloodshed.

Abomasnow: Right...

Ultear: But, you have a order!

Lyon: And I don't want bloodshed.

Abomasnow: Right...

Ultear: (sighs)

Juri: (wearing a purple-and-black Lamia Scale symbol on her stomach) How foolish.

Lyon: Juri...

Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri?, Korean: 한주리 or 韓蛛俐) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She makes her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N. Juri is the first South Korean character and the first Taekwondo user in the Street Fighter series, as well as the first true villainess. Juri wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with a machine that amplifies her abilities. Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful and ruthless, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes, and can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without warning. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, as well seen in her win quotes; she is also cunning and manipulative, and not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda. At times she appears to be brooding and depressed. However, despite her vengeful and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague sense of honor; during her mission (in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA), she left a young boy alive despite many civilians being caught in the crossfire. Juri also appears to detest fighting children, and views Evil Ryu to be a far more abhorrent type of ruthlessness, which somewhat contradicts her opinion on other Ansatsuken users.

Icy: What are you doing here?!

Juri: Just looking around... snoopingly... (chuckles)

Cloe: (wearing a red Lamia Scale on her left arm) And I was helping her.

Cloe Walsh (クロエ・ウォルシュ, Kuroe Uorushu) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Placed under high security on a remote island, she is ranked 23rd in the United Assassins Association. Travis Touchdown finds Walsh locked away in the deep reaches of Prison Island, where she is restrained in a customized cell surrounded by laser alarms. Touchdown releases Walsh's bonds and she flirts with him. Although Touchdown casually rejects her advances, when she tries kissing him he becomes paralyzed and is forced to stab her to break free. Touchdown eventually defeats her in battle and slices her from head to toe. After her death the prison begins to explode and Touchdown tries to escape with the help of Sylvia Christel, who arrives on the scene with a helicopter. Touchdown leaps off the island and tries to grab her hand, but Christel pulls away, commenting that there aren't enough seats on the helicopter and that he should instead swim back to Santa Destroy. Walsh has long red hair and is very scantily dressed, amounting to only what looks like a thong bikini and semi-transparent bodysuit. She also has a tattoo on her arm with the words "Sin and Agony." Her tattoo resembles ivy, possibly poison, to correspond with her abilities. She is very flirtatious, but also sadistic and cruel, asking Touchdown to bare his face twisted in pain when trying to kiss him, possibly in an effort to spit acid down his throat. Walsh's saliva is corrosive, allowing her to spit poisonous liquids and gas which can disorient Touchdown, causing him to limp as he walks and stumble when he tries to attack Cloe. Walsh uses this ability in tandem with a grabbing attack that puts Touchdown in a Weapon Clash where winning does not result in a Death Blow but he remains unharmed. Losing a Weapon Clash will permit Walsh to kiss Touchdown, causing him to lose health, or instantly kill him on the "Mild" or "Bitter" difficulty settings. Walsh also has a high-pitched scream which can knock Touchdown backwards, as well as a laser she emits from her eyes. Gases from the acid Walsh spits remain airborne for some time, leaving a toxic cloud that can poison Touchdown if he passes through it. Walsh can also produce a black spiral of liquid that lashes out like a snake. When closing in, Walsh can also fight using her handcuffs.

Ultear: I'm glad you two are here! I need your help with something!

Mileena: (wearing a purple Lamia Scale on her left breast) Something?! Has it something like killing Kitana?!

Mileena[note 1] is a player and one-time boss character from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting video games. Since her introduction as Kitana's palette swap for Mortal Kombat II in 1993, Mileena has gained significant popularity and became one of the series' most iconic characters. She was a central character to the plot of the game Mortal Kombat: Deception and has often appeared in Mortal Kombat merchandise and was also extensively used to promote later games in the series as its semi-ironic designated sex symbol. In the various other media in the franchise, however, her appearances have been relatively rare and minor as compared to these of Kitana. In the games, Mileena was originally known as a dual sai-wielding assassin in service of the dark emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, and an evil twin sister of his stepdaughter, Princess Kitana. Soon after, however, she was revealed to be just a monstrously deformed and mentally unbalanced clone of Kitana, created for Kahn by Shang Tsung. In the later games, she also uneasily serves other masters, namely Shinnok and Onaga. Mileena's traits in the original timeline are traditionally defined by her fierce rivalry with Kitana, as well as her own lust for power and cannibalistic urges. The series' 2011 reboot game made her ever more unstable but also very immature, and her relationship to Kitana is more ambiguous. Gameplay-wise, she is considered a generally strong fighter, including being widely regarded as the best choice in Mortal Kombat II. In relation to her other aspects, Mileena received a diverse and often mixed—largely due to the character's unbalanced deranged personality and conflicting messages from the dualism of her design—but in most cases favorable critical reaction, along with some negative criticism. After the ruler of the other dimensional realm Outworld, Shao Kahn, conquered the realm of Edenia and merged it with his own, he decided he would keep the former king's daughter Kitana alive and raise her as his own. Though she grew up knowing nothing of her origin, the emperor nonetheless feared that one day Kitana would discover her true parentage and turn against him, and so he ordered Shang Tsung to bring to life a more vicious and loyal version of Kitana that could take her place if necessary. This was done by fusing her essence with a Tarkatan warrior from Baraka's race. The process was not a complete success, however, as the hybrid clone was disfigured with the hideous mouth of the Tarkata. Instead of replacing Kitana, as originally planned, Mileena would be used to spy on her and to ensure her allegiance to him, and so Shao Kahn introduced Mileena to Kitana as her supposedly lost twin sister. The two thus grew up together as his daughters and elite personal assassins, though Mileena (who has become a companion of Baraka) privately grew to harbor a great bitterness and jealousy towards Kitana, whom Kahn favored over her. As Kahn feared, Kitana did finally find the truth about her past and so Mileena was ordered to keep close watch over her rival when Kitana secretly allied with Earthrealm warriors during the events of Mortal Kombat II (1993).[9] Mileena has a secret companion in Baraka.[10] Determined to stop her twin at any cost,[11] she is then murdered[12][13] by Kitana, her soul descending into the Netherrealm. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the 2005 beat'em up retelling of Mortal Kombat II, Mileena (voiced by Lita Lopez) fights against Liu Kang and Kung Lao alongside Jade and Kitana, but is defeated by the two Shaolin warriors and flees to the Wasteland to seek help from Goro.[note 2] Damned to the Netherealm after her death, Mileena swears fealty to its ruler Shinnok. During the events of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1996), Shao Kahn decides to resurrect Mileena so her skills as a vicious fighter would help him defeat Earth's chosen warriors, also magically granting her the ability to read Kitana's thoughts.[13] Shinnok sees this as an opportunity to covertly monitor the events unfolding in Earthrealm and so he allows her to return to life.[15] After Kahn is defeated, Mileena is summoned back to the Netherealm.[note 3] In Mortal Kombat Gold (1999), she assists in Shinnok's invasion of Edenia, but allows her sister to escape from a dungeon. Following Shinnok's defeat, Mileena comes to Kitana's palace and demands the power over Edenia be shared with her. Kitana refuses and, when attacked, traps Mileena and locks her away in a dungeon. Mileena remains imprisoned for years, until Onaga the Dragon King began his own invasion of Edenia, during which she is freed from her imprisonment by her ally Baraka. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004), Mileena (voiced by Johanna Añonuevo) is ordered by Onaga to pose as Kitana in order to confuse and misdirect his enemies.[17] However, as Mileena begins the game's titular deception, she develops a hidden agenda and decides to take control of both the forces of Edenia and Onaga's own undead army for herself. In the game's story mode (Konquest), Mileena also trains the young Shujinko in Outworld and fights against Jade.[18] In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006), Mileena seizes Shao Kahn's fortress, still under the guise of Kitana, and decides to continue her charade until the Edenian forces were corrupted enough to follow her under the true identity. Though at first confident that Outworld is hers to rule, Mileena is forced to reveal herself and surrender to the returning Shao Kahn when he mounts an offensive against the fortress to re-instate himself as the ruler. The emperor then commands her to capture Shujinko, who would be used as a bargaining chip in gaining Onaga as an ally. Mileena, pretending to be Kitana, succeeds in capturing Shujinko, taking him to Shao Kahn's palace. But having tasted power for herself, she is no longer content with being his minion and still plans to get the throne of Edenia back for herself. She is later killed by Shang Tsung during the final all-out battle at the Pyramid.[19][note 4] Mileena returns in Mortal Kombat (2011), an alternative-timeline retelling of the original Mortal Kombat trilogy that brought some major changes to her character. In this game, Mileena (voiced by Karen Strassman, who was also hired for the sequel[21]) was created by Shang Tsung in the "Flesh Pit" and introduced during the second tournament, instead of many years earlier. Meant to be a loyal replacement for Kitana, she is physically and mentally damaged, her animalistic rage controlled only by Shao Kahn as she uses her lascivious behavior to lure victims and then slaughter and devour them.[22] In the game's story mode, she serves as an opponent for Kitana, Jade, Stryker and Kabal, and is referred to by Shao Kahn as his "true daughter"; after Kahn's apparent death, his minions even discuss making her new ruler of Outworld. Her very immature[23] personality and behavior is in sharp contrast to the scheming Mileena of the previous games. The game's Challenge Tower mode has Mileena develop unrequited feelings for Scorpion, while Kitana's uncanonical ending shows her as being unusually sympathetic towards Mileena.[24] Mileena was the first evil female character to appear in the series, created by John Tobias just to accommodate another palette swapped character.[25] Tobias recalled: "I took advantage of Kitana and Mileena being masked sisters to make a play on the veil myth… One sister is beautiful. One is ugly. One is good. One is evil. Choose wisely before asking one on a date."[25] According to Acclaim Entertainment's producer Robert O'Farrell, the game was given two female fighters so it would better compete against Capcom's Street Fighter II,[26] which had only one. Mortal Kombat co-creator and producer Ed Boon described the sisters as the "female versions of Scorpion and Sub-Zero".[27] Since Mileena's debut in Mortal Kombat II, her characteristic weapon is a pair of sharpened, dagger-like sai,[note 5] that at first she has been using in combat only as projectiles and during some of her finishing moves (eventually, the sai were given more use in Mortal Kombat 2011). Only in Mortal Kombat Gold she uses also a European-style longsword (Scorpion's weapon in both versions of Mortal Kombat 4). Physically, Mileena is largely identical to Kitana, the most glaring exception being her half-Tarkata face with large and exposed fang-like teeth (which got noticeably downsized for Deception and Armageddon). Boon described Mileena as "Anti-Kitana" and said that her large "sharp, nasty teeth" have been not originally planned and were only drawn for her infamous Fatality "Man-Eater"[30] (featured in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, too),[31] in which she sucks up the entire body of her victims and then regurgitates their clean bones.[32] After Mortal Kombat II, her teeth were almost never used again during gameplay until Mortal Kombat 2011 (in a leap attack to bite an opponent in the neck and in one Fatality to gnaw on the killed enemy's severed head),[33] with a sole exception of one Fatality in Deception in which she uses them to tear off the opponent's head. Mileena's skin color appears to be at times mildly darker than Kitana's, but is always lighter than Jade's. After the two were given more varying appearances in Mortal Kombat Gold (hairstyle for Kitana-derived characters is loose in Mortal Kombat II and pinned back in Ultimate MK3), Mileena's hair is usually much shorter than Kitana's and is most often worn gathered in a ponytail. One element of Mileena's anatomy that has often changed is her eyes. As her supposed twin sister, Mileena shared Kitana's eyes in Mortal Kombat II; her eyes then became "undead" style all-white (similar to the eyes of Scorpion and Noob Saibot) in Ultimate MK3. In Deception, Armageddon and Shaolin Monks, Mileena's eyes return to normal, but with yellow pupils (Kitana's eyes are brown). In Mortal Kombat 2011, however, she has Baraka-like yellow eyes with slit pupils (her eyes are also sometimes seen as glowing whole), except of her alternate Ultimate MK3 style costume (available through pre-order bonuses and later in a DLC package[34]) in which she has human eyes once again.[35] Just like Kitana and Jade, Mileena was originally portrayed by Katalin Zamiar in Mortal Kombat II, who was using her own sai.[39] After this game, Mileena was officially declared by Tobias and Boon to be "gone" and not returning,[40] yet was brought back due to popular demand, with Becky Gable taking over the role in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Mileena's main color has been either a shade of purple or magenta in various installments (including when masquerading as Kitana in Deception) and their outfits did not differ in a significant way (more than just having different color patterns) until Mortal Kombat Gold. Since then, her costumes have been generally getting more skimpy with every new game,[30] including always having an exposed midriff since Deception. Mileena's main costume in Deception and Armageddon is actually mostly black and features long flowing arm sleeves, a back-only loincloth and a partially transparent veil. Her motion capture actor in this game was Carlos Pesina.[4] In Shaolin Monks, Mileena appears half-naked (her costume made largely of just belts of leather and scraps of fabric), barefoot (with a bandaged midfoot), and again wearing a veil in place of a mask (the veil also returns as part of her formal outfit in Mortal Kombat 2011). In the 2011 reboot game, her prime costume is based on her famous provocative alternate from Deception, but more detailed and again featuring a mask. In all, in this game she has the largest number of costumes out of all characters in the entire series. Her "Flesh Pit" alternate costume in the 2011 game is made of just some loose bandages put around her otherwise completely naked body,[41][note 7] marking the first time that she has appeared unmasked by default. In the 2011 game, her motion capture actress was a woman.[44] Mileena was commonly perceived as the best character of Mortal Kombat II. In the test by GamePro, this "queen of the hill" was effective against all characters, and especially versus Jax (who shared tier 1 with her in their ranking), Reptile and Shang Tsung.[45] GamePro declared: "Although Jax is the better overall characters against Tiers 2-4, Mileena's massive advantage over him makes her number one. Neither suffers disadvantages against anyone else. With her rapid sai-throwing ability, teleport attacks, and deadly combos, this beautiful assassin lands atop our rankings."'[46] Amiga Format similarly noted that she and Kitana were always "so much faster" that "poor Jax...ended getting his head kicked in every time."[47] She was also ranked as the game's best overall fighter by Sega Visions for her high speed and reach, and for her teleport kick that can dodge projectiles.[48] According to CU Amiga, Mileena was "third only to Jax and Liu Kang for sheer brilliance," being a "somewhat misleading character" whose moves need to be "learnt the right way to put them all together to be devastating;"[49] EGM opined this "deadly woman...can hold her own against any man in the game" and her players can use her "lightning speed" and the sai blasts to overcome other players;[50] C+VG evaluated all of Mortal Kombat II characters as "well-balanced" and "potentially excellent", but still the teleport kick of the "very fast" Mileena was singled out as "the best surprising move in the game."[51] She is a hidden playable character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, in which she needs to be unlocked using a special "Kombat Kode",[52] but is available from the start in the compilation game Mortal Kombat Trilogy (appearing as seen in Ultimate MK3). She is not playable in Shaolin Monks, but she appears as a sub-boss character alongside Kitana and Jade (as well as an optional boss in a secret stage encounter). Mileena also appears in the super deformed-style "cute" form in every minigame through the series ("Chess Kombat", "Puzzle Kombat" and "Motor Kombat").[note 8] Mileena utilises sai in most of her Fatalities, including to immobilize her opponents during the killing sequence, and in some of them she pretends to kiss her victims.[30] There was a popular but completely false urban legend style rumor regarding a supposed "Nudality" finishing move in Mortal Kombat II.[55][56] Mileena's Animality in UMK3 and Trilogy sees her transform into a skunk that sprays her opponent. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, according to Nintendo Power, Mileena's original powers "may prove insufficient" for using her with same effectiveness in this game in which most of the other characters got some additional special moves.[57] Sega Saturn Magazine wrote that "she's pretty much identical to the last time."[58] On the other hand, Total 64 wrote that Mileena of Mortal Kombat Trilogy (directly based on UMK3 version) is "a damn good fighter, has got plenty of powerful moves" and is "an all round classy fighting star!"[59] EGM Strategy Guide for UMK3 noted she has largely retained her ability to "zone" the opponent with her sai projectiles, which had contributed to making her "one of the toughest" characters in MKII. According to GameSpy's guide to Deception, in this game Mileena "has some solid offensive tools" and "a few solid combos up her sleeve, as well as a few pop-up attacks that are extremely quick and open up brief juggle opportunities," but also severe weaknesses such as a very short range of her sai and poor ranged attack abilities.[6] Prima Games' official guide for Armageddon gave Mileena an overall rating of 6/10, calling her a "punisher" type character and a better fighter than Kitana ("seems to have the upper hand between the two"), but while she "is able to punish from any range and even interrupt high attacks and projectiles, the damage she inflicts is minor."[7] In Prima Games' official guide for the 2011's Mortal Kombat, Mileena was judged to be well-balanced and universal, displaying neither particular weaknesses nor advantages that would result in a one-sided battle against anyone else. In their test, Mileena always won around half of fights against any character (in the range of 40–60%, wins depending on an opposing character).[60]

Ultear: Yes.

Mileena: Alright. That's what I like...

Elise: (wearing a black Lamia Scale on her right leg) And what kind of plan do you want us to do?!

Elise is the 9th boss of Mad World and ranked 18th on Death Watch. Elise is the third and final boss within the Mad Castle Sanctuary, and ninth overall. Unlike the previous bosses in the level, you don't have to go through henchman to battle her. Her design is based off of a female vampire or succubus. She seldom fights Jack directly, rather, her bats act as both her defensive and offensive weapons. She also uses them to fly using the wings crafted on her arms to do so. She will only physically attack Jack after she has been found posing as a statuette of herself. After Jack wins the battle, he chops up her wings, leaving her defenseless. Jack then takes Elise, bends her over his knee, and thoroughly spanks her a few times, with the last one sending Elise flying through a cathedral window. Though she pronounced killed hereby, the way she was finished off suggests that she might have actually survived since her body is never shown mutilated. When fighting Elise sometimes all you find is an empty room with bats coming out of nowhere. You can't kill her but she can kill you. To get past this you must find Elise who is hiding to then be able to hurt her. The bats always come from the direction of where Elise is hiding. Elise hides as one of the statuettes on the leftside and rightside of the altar. The statuettes resemble her almost exactly. [Statues have white wings, she has black wings], that or she will hide on the bat symbol upon the stained-glass windows at the very front of the room. Once you find where she has hidden, do a jump attack to cause her to jump out of her hiding spot, then you may attack her. You can usually trigger a power struggle with her by simply running up to her once you find her, the power struggle is when Jack headbutts Elise in her bosom. After taking enough damage Elise will hide again, simply find her hiding spot again by following where the trail of bats are coming from and continue the fight. Rinse, repeat, and finish her.

Ultear: I want you to destroy Team Natsu!

Mileena: That's a good one!

Cloe: That's all?

Meowstic: Yes.

Juri: That should be too easy! We'll do it right away!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Ultear: Don't forget that if Gray and his team confront you and Abomasnow again, you will show no mercy and killed him!

Lyon: Right...

Abomasnow: We'll try... (leaves)

Ultear: Good luck...

Meowstic: You're gonna need it...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: (crying)

Lucy: Are you okay?

Spritzee: Well, we are just sad because Lyon and Abomasnow won't love us.

Sherry: And Angelica is hurt pretty bad.

Together: (crying)

Gardevoir: (whispers) This must be a trick.

Lucy: (whispers) Could be.

Sherry: (stops crying) Hello?!

Sherry: (stops crying) Are you even worry about us?!

Oscar: Maybe...

Sherry: You're so mean!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Together: Let's fight!

Gardevoir: Fight?!

Sherry: Yes, fight!

Spritzee: Now!

Lucy: Alright!

Gardevoir: We're ready for anything!

Sherry: Okay!

Spritzee: Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivy: Sherry! Spritzee!

Lucy: More?!

Sherry: I'm glad you're here, Ivy!

Spritzee: We need your help!

Ivy: Of course! I'll cut you in half with Valentine, my precious sword!

Gardevoir: This is bad...

Ivy: It is! Prepare to be defeated!

Sherry: Doll Attack: Wood Doll!

Doll Attack: Wood Doll is a Doll Attack Spell. The user takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which they can use to attack their target with.[1] Different types of trees create alternative variations of this spell, as seen when Sherry Blendy, under the influence of Nirvana, casted this spell against Gray Fullbuster.[2]

Lucy: (screams) Watch out!

Milo: Awesome!

Oscar: Not awesome!

Ivy: (charges) Taste the power of my blade - shred apart! Grand Alchemy!

Gardevoir: Protect!

Ivy: Hmph! You are loyal to Lucy?

Gardevoir: Of course. I always protect Lucy no matter what.

Ivy: Than, I'll destroy you!

Gardevoir: Protect! Protect! Protect!

Juri: (attacks)

Gardevoir: (screams)

Lucy: Gardevoir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: I'm fine...

Juri: Whoops! Sorry...

Ivy: Juri, you're here.

Cloe: Sorry we're late.

Mileena: We were talking with our leader.

Lucy: (growls) Key of the Golden Bull, Taurus!

Taurus: (screams) Look at all the beautiful women!

Lucy: Focus, Taurus! And attack them!

Taurus: Right! (attacks)

Ivy: (dodges) Impressive!

Taurus: Thanks! I practice alot!

Juri: (jumps) But, not quick enough. (kicks Taurus)

Taurus: That wasn't nice!

Juri: (chuckles) That's so funny.

Taurus: (growls)

Sherry: Let me take care of this! Doll Attack: Take Over!

Taurus: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bea: Uh-oh!

Gardevoir: He's being controlled!

Spritzee: You see, Sherry's Doll Attack can controlled Celestial Spirits!

Milo: Unfair!

Mileena: Life's unfair!

Elise: Right... Now, Taurus. Sick her!

Taurus: Right... I'm sorry, Lucy...

Lucy: It's alright! Just remember the day we met!

_Flashback Begins... _

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Look!

Taurus: (sighs) What a beautiful day!

Lucy: Excuse me?!

Taurus: Yes?!

Lucy: I'm Lucy!

Gardevoir: And I'm Gardevoir!

Lucy: I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and we're looking for the 12 Zodiac Gate Keys!

Gardevoir: Right!

Taurus: That's easy! You're looking at one right now!

Lucy: Wait! You're a Celestial Spirit?!

Taurus: Yup! I'm Taurus! And I'll come with you!

Gardevoir: Really?!

Taurus: Really! I'll protect the both of you and your bodies!

Together: Wha?!

Lucy: Don't say that!

Gardevoir: That's disgusting!

Taurus: (laughs nervously) Sorry...

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taurus: Huh?!

Lucy: Okay! Here I go! Force Gate Closure!

Taurus: (disappears)

Sherry: Aw...

Spritzee: He disappears!

Elise: Than, I'll kill you!

Lucy: (screams)

Gardevoir: Lucy!

Kitana: (jumps) (attacks)

Everyone: What?!

Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and only appears to be in her early twenties. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father. Even though Kitana is over 10,000 years old, she looks as if she is in her early twenties. She is even sometimes shown wearing eye makeup. She looks identical to Mileena when both of their masks are on, but when it is off, Mileena's flawed visage is exposed, as opposed to Kitana's beautiful face. Kitana's overall appearance throughout the series has been changed profusely. In MKII, as with Mileena and Jade, Kitana wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. In UMK3, Kitana now wears a leotard with added details, the only noticeable differences being the laced chest opening, armlets, ear studs, and a more liberal use of black, while the headband was dropped and her hair was tied in a tight bun. For her first 3D and unmasked appearance in Gold, her face was modelled after Talisa Soto, and she is clad in a modified leotard, with a near-closed chest opening, a gold brooch, and blue ear drops. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained, Armageddon, and DC Universe, Kitana wore a blue-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold ear drops, and lavender, high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail. In MK 2011, she wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminisent of UMK3. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. Kitana also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her alternate outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves. Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was subsequently toned down in later games. In Armageddon, she can also teleport and launch herself forward with a series of kicks to the opponent. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat Gold. Kitana was one of the most popular characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was the character that many fans used because of her combos, which always ended with a fan throw in mid air. During the early production runs of Mortal Kombat II, Kitana became notorious as an unbeatable character, as her "fan lift" move could be done in such a way as to completely immobilize the opponent in the corner of the screen, allowing the player using Kitana to defeat the opponent with a series of uncontested punches. Ed Boon claimed in the trading card for Kitana that it was amazing seeing people doing combos with her that even he hadn't thought of. Changes were made in later versions of the game to eliminate this, as it tended to unbalance the game. Kitana was supposed to be in Mortal Kombat 4 but was taken out in favor for new character Tanya. She was not, however, completely removed from the game: her rendering was still used in Liu Kang's ending, and players could fight as her in the Nintendo 64 and PC versions via a cheat device. A character portrait of her also exists as an unused beta element in Revision 1.0 of the arcade version, though it is cropped from her Trilogy ending. Kitana, however, appeared in full playable form, in the updated version of the game called Mortal Kombat Gold, released for the Dreamcast. Kitana was also supposed to be featured in Mortal Kombat: Deception. However, it was decided that the storyline would change and have her captured in favor of the reappearance of Jade, who has not been featured in many Mortal Kombat games, though Kitana is playable in Mortal Kombat: Unchained.

Mileena: I know those Steel Fans anywhere! It's Kitana!

Kitana: Hmph! Mileena! I suspected you're here.

Mileena: You do... You're so smart!

Kitana: I know your plans, Mileena! You will be stopped!

Mileena: Why do you always ruin my fun?!

Jade: Is everyone alright?

Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and made her official debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Kahn alongside Kitana and Mileena as his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel. Jade's confident and sassy personality was first portrayed in her Girls Gone Wired campaign video, but later expanded upon throughout her story in Mortal Kombat (2011). Always known for her loyalty towards Kitana, she has proven herself to be a dependable, sincere and devoted friend to the princess. She is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless towards those she considers a personal enemy (at one point splashing Tarkatan essence on the Edenian traitor, Tanya, and allowing her to be torn to pieces by Baraka's militia). As a female assassin adorned in a green skin-tight outfit, Jade was initially very similar in appearance to Kitana and Mileena, the only noticeable difference being her darker skin (although in the Sega Genesis and Saturn ports of MKII, she has the same skin as Kitana). She appeared first as a hidden, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II whose moveset were mostly like Kitana's including the use of the fan blade weapon. To reach Jade, the player would fight a one-player game on the match just before the "?" on the map of the mountain. If the player won at least one round of the match using only the Low Kick button (no punches, High Kick, or Block button presses), they would immediately be warped to Goro's Lair to fight Jade. The player did not have to win the match - only one round - to fight Jade. Jade would later become a regular character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her main weapon of choice is a metal staff, but she also uses razor-edged boomerangs (dubbed "razorangs") as well. When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability: an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during gameplay. When she was made playable, she displayed slightly more aptitude than her other counterparts. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade wielded two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of 'razor' and 'boomerangs'). She displayed the most effectiveness with the staff, preferring weapon combat over hand-to-hand combat. During one of her Fatalities and her win pose, the staff left behind purple energy trails, hinting at magical properties. The staff has also been redesigned twice, first displayed as mentioned above, but in Deception, given a larger spearhead at one end, whilst in Shaolin Monks, it is a simple iron staff with no sharp ends. In MK 2011, the staff reverts back to its original steel design, but heavily features the purple aura during gameplay as well, and has the ability to change length. She also displayed skill with the razorangs, able to retrieve her weapons as they returned to her without cutting herself and can alter their trajectory at will. Jade is able to emit a 'force rejection field' around her, which seems to cause projectiles in particular to fly right through her like air.

Everyone: Yeah!

Oscar: I thought we're goners!

Milo: Thank you for saving us!

Jade: Right...

Juri: Jeez... You're so annoying! We're just having fun!

Cloe: And we'll destroy you...

Kitana: Bring it!

Ivy: Alright! Acasual Paradox!

Kitana: (blocks)

Ivy: Satisfied?

Jade: No! (attacks)

Ivy: Hmph!

Cloe: (blows poison kiss)

Kitana: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cloe: What's the matter? Feeling tired?

Kitana: No...

Juri: Now's our chance! (charges)

Jasmine: (throws knife)

Juri: Huh?!

Jasmine: (jumps) (lands)

Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whome she cares about as if they were people. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki game, her hair is a mix of black and brown.

Meganium: Hmph! Petal Blizzard!

Everyone: (screams)

Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands.

Pokedex: Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath.

Kitana: Great job, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thanks...

Mileena: You're so annoying! (charges)

Kitana: (attacks)

Mileena: Huh?!

Kitana: You're not attacking anybody! (slashes Mileena)

Sherry: That's it! You're all going down!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Juri: Well, this is getting excited...

Cloe: Right...

Kitana: Lucy, we need to attack them.

Lucy: Right! (takes out whip) Everyone, let's defeat Lamia Scale and protect everyone on Galuna Island!

Everyone: Okay!

Gardevoir: Let's go!


	14. Episode 14: Flames vs Ice

Episode 14: Flames vs. Ice

Lucy: (uses whip)

Gardevoir: Moonblast

Juri: (dodges) (chuckles) (kicks Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: (grunts)

Meganium: Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: I'm alright...

Meganium: Petal Blizzard!

Mileena: I hate petals! (charges)

Kitana: No you don't! (slashes Mileena)

Mileena: (screams) (passed out)

Jade: (attacks)

Ivy: (blocks)

Cloe: They're strong...

Juri: Yeah... But, not strong enough!

Elise: We'll do an all out attack!

Everyone: Right! (charges)

Lucy: Uh-oh!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Squirtle: Bubble!

Meganium: Razor Leaf!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: (punches Sherry)

Sherry: (groans) Angelica!

Spritzee: Help!

Angelica: (attacks)

Lucy: I can't move...

Sherry: Good jo... (passed out)

Lucy: Get off of me! Now!

Spongebob: Bubble, Squirtle!

Squirtle: Bubble!

Angelica: (screams)

Spongebob: Alright!

Squirtle: We did it!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: There you are!

Blaziken: We found you!

Lucy: Erza! Blaziken!

Gardevoir: We can explain!

Erza: It's too late! You're going with me!

Blaziken: Right now!

Rias: You're in trouble...

Happy: Uh-oh! Please don't kill us!

Erza: I can't believe you went on an S-Class Mission without the master's permission!

Gardevoir: It wasn't our fault!

Lucy: It's Natsu's fault! He made us do this!

Erza: Is that true?

Gardevoir: Yes!

Happy: You have to believe us!

Blaziken: Alright...

Erza: We believe you...

Lucy: Really?!

Rias: Of course.

Madeline: But, you'll won't get away of this.

Lucy: Aw, man!

Gardevoir: Please forgive us!

Erza: Alright... I'll forgive you...

Blaziken: But, I'll punished Natsu and Charmender!

Happy: Uh-oh!

Kitana: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Huh?

Beartic: Where are we?

Gray: Erza? Toshiro? Andropov? Sugar?

Beartic: Are you here?

Elsa: Yeah...

Toshiro: We're here...

Andropov: Getting rest...

Sugar: After the battle...

Man: Excuse me?!

Everyone: (stands up) Huh?!

Man: I'm here to inform you that the village is in ruins!

Everyone: What?! (walks to Lucy's Room)

_In Lucy's Room... _

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Gray! Beartic!

Elsa: Hey, Erza and Blaziken!

Toshiro: What are you doing here?

Blaziken: We're here to bring you back to Fairy Tail!

Gray: Seriously?!

Rias: Yes!

Beartic: We could explain!

Erza: Tell me!

Gray: Me and Beartic were unconscious after Natsu knocks us out!

Beartic: That's the truth!

Blaziken: They're telling the truth.

Erza: Okay. So, Natsu's the one who forced you here?

Everyone: Yes!

Erza: Alright... And you were helping them?

Spongebob: Yeah! I'm Spongebob!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Flapjack: Flapjack!

Bea: Bea!

Milo: Milo!

Oscar: Oscar!

Kitana: Kitana!

Jade: Jade!

Jasmine: Jasmine!

Meganium: And Meganium!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: But, we need to find Natsu, Charmender, and the others!

Everyone: Right!

Lucy: But first,...

Gardevoir: Can you untie us?!

Happy: Please?!

Erza: Do it...

Rias: There!

Macargo: Yeah! You're free!

Lucy: Thanks!

Gray: But, look at the state of the villagers!

Blaziken: What of it?!

Beartic: They're in trouble!

Elsa: We have to help them!

Toshiro: Please, Erza!

Andropov: Help them!

Spongebob: Please?!

Squirtle: Do it!

Bea: For the people!

Everyone: Yeah!

Erza: Alright!

Blaziken: We'll do it!

Everyone: Hooray!

Erza: But, we'll do it my way!

Blaziken: Right!

Lucy: Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: There's the ruins!

Hiccup: Finally!

Bloom: (Sophix Form) Now, what's the plan?!

Natsu: Oh, the plan!

Charmender: We forgot!

Mario: You forgot-a?!

Flareon: How?!

Natsu: We overslept!

Everyone: That figures...

Bo-bobo: We don't need a plan!

Totodile: Right!

Bloom: What do you mean?!

Don Patch: We'll just break in!

FarFetch'd: And attack them!

Jelly: Perfect!

Goodra: We'll just use that!

Bloom: I don't think that's a good idea!

Luffy: I'll can do this! (stretches arm)

Don Patch: You're made out of rubber?!

Luffy: Of course!

Natsu: Nice! It can come in handy!

Charmender: Right!

Luffy: Hold on tight...!

Everyone: Woah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We made it!

Totodile: To the roof!

Natsu: Now, we'll wait for the right timing!

Everyone: Right!

Margaret: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her back) There they are. Right on my sight.

Margaret Moonlight (マーガレット・ムーンライト, Maagaretto Muunraito), also known as "Goddess of Death" is a character in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the 4th ranked UAA assassin; her age is unknown but she is presumably Greek. She wields le croissant du ange ("the crescent of the angel"), a powerful pair of modified rifles that can be used as scythes, and displays the supernatural ability to teleport. Her weapons and Gothic Lolita clothing ties into her motif of the Grim Reaper. She is first encountered by Travis Touchdown on the rooftop of Guan's, whistling her theme, "Philistine"; according to Sylvia Christel, the song is the last thing her victims ever hear. She fights and is ultimately killed by Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and slices out her midsection, disemboweling her. But not before Travis tells her that he has memorized her song. Margaret has blond hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek, and dresses in the Gothic Lolita style. Gothic Lolita is a popular style worn by girls in Japan; Margaret's outfits has many qualities of Gothic Lolita, such as: the heavy use of make-up, the color theme being dark colors with white, An accessory on the outfit which would be the pouches around her waist and finally a symbol representing religion which would be the crosses on the pouches. Her outfit and weapons all have a grim reaper motif. Margaret seems to be honorable and enjoys music and fighting. She has an extensive vocabulary and shows no fear of death. When Travis ultimately slays her, she is instead more concerned about whether he memorized her song or not. Margaret Moonlight's ranking battle takes place on top of the roof of Supermarket Guan's where she meets Travis Touchdown. She whistles her theme and asks him if he's heard of it, but he just replies with "Nope". She then says how sad that is and offers to teach him her song implying that he'll learn the song before he dies. She puts up a tough fight, but after losing both her weapons she is impaled by Travis's Beam Katana. She then asks him what he thought of the song, with his reply being that it was "catchy as hell". He then slices out her midsection, disemboweling her as she asks if he remembered the song with her dying breath. He claims that he remembered it "100 percent". As she began to fall, she replies saying "That's so...sublime.". Le croissant du ange are modified Barrett M82 rifles without scopes. They have been modified to be used also as scythes with tungsten alloy scythe blades growing out of the buttstock, and elegantly designed, angel-wing themed handle grips at the barrel and muzzle. She holds each rifle under her arms when firing, causing her to spin from the recoil, and when she uses them as scythes, she holds the grips on the barrels of the guns and uses strong slashes to send her enemies flying. She uses 12.7 x 99 mm hollow-point bullets in her rifles for maximum damage. Margaret has abilities similar to a ghost in that she can teleport by slowly fading and reappearing somewhere else. She may be also able to defy gravity for a short period of time since she is seen to float for a certain amount of time during the battle. Aside from her gun mode, all of her melee moves covers a wide radius. While Margaret does fairly damaging attacks with her melee moves, her real strength actually lies in her gun mode. When Alice is seen burning pictures, Margaret can be seen in several pictures. Neither Margaret or Alice mentions one another, and Alice makes no mention of the fact the Travis killed her in a previous ranking battle, making their relationship ambiguous.

Mai: (hits Margaret)

Margaret: Ow... Who di...?! Huh?!

Mai: Bad girl!

Mai Shiranui (Japanese: 不知火舞 Hepburn: Shiranui Mai?) is a player character in the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games. She has also appeared in other media of these franchises and in a number of other games since her debut in 1993's Fatal Fury 2 as the first female character in SNK fighting games. In the games' lore, Mai is a modern-world young female ninja and the granddaughter of the ninjutsu master Hanzo Shiranui, with the ability to create and control fire. She is a founding member of the King of Fighters Tournament's Women Fighters Team and is madly in love with the American Andy Bogard who is ambiguous about their relationship. The character also appears in the games' various manga and anime adaptations, and plays a leading role in the live-action film. Largely due to her sex appeal, Mai has become one of the most popular, recognizable and celebrated female characters of the fighting game genre and video gaming in general, often being compared to Capcom's characters Chun-Li and Maki Genryusai. She has also become SNK's primary sex symbol and mascot character featured in a many merchandise items and representing the company in several crossover and spin-off titles, as well as a trendy subject of cosplay and modeling. The character debuted as SNK's first female playable fighter.[8] Before Mai Shiranui's creation as one of the main characters[9] for Fatal Fury 2, the series was intended to feature a male ninja master with the same fighting style. The SNK staff also considered adding an idol character to the series, finally replacing them both with Mai, who was described in the original Japanese manual as "The Gorgeous Ninja" (in English) and as "Knock-out Ninja" in the official Neo Geo newsletter.[10][11] According to the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB), "the character wears a revealing outfit that accentuates her buttocks and displays large amounts of cleavage".[12][13] In her profile, Mai's measurements are 87 cm (34 in) – 55 cm (22 in) – 91 cm (36 in); she is 1.65 m (5.4 ft) tall and weighs 48 kg (106 lb).[14] Inspiration for Mai's appearance and attributes came from a number of sources. According to the Neo Geo publication Neo Geo Freak, her bust was modeled on Fumie Hosokawa and her buttocks on Ai Iijima—both well-known Japanese gravure idols when the Fatal Fury series began.[15][16] The animated "jiggle" of Mai's breasts was inspired by the tales of kunoichi (female ninja) using their bodies for seduction and distraction.[17] Mai's given name comes from the Japanese word for "dance". Her surname, "Shiranui" is the name of a Japanese optical phenomenon similar to will-o'-the-wisp which refers to the character's pyrokinetic abilities: she can create and control fire, even as she is not immune to her own flames.[18] Mai's appearance changes only slightly through most of the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters games. She has long hair (usually brown or red, but sometimes black) tied in a ponytail hanging down her back and long bangs framing her face. Mai usually wears a sleeveless red outfit or tunic with a decorative waistband—sometimes with long, decorative tails, and a loincloth with a thong (shorts in the U.S. version) around her crotch. In Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special (1993) and The King of Fighters she wears a pair of soft-soled tabi. From Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory to Real Bout Fatal Fury (both in 1995) she wears instep guards, exposing her heels and toes. In Fatal Fury 3, she wears a red vest and eye shadow. Mai has been regionally censored;[7] the breast-bounce animation was removed in several releases, including the international home version of The King of Fighters '94,[19] in the European version of The King of Fighters '95 for the Sega Saturn,[20] and in the U.S. versions of Fatal Fury 2 and Fatal Fury Special.[8][note 1] Her usually very large breasts are smaller in some games, such as SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos,[24] and some other media (in particular the live-action film). In The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (2004), Mai has shorter hair and ninja clothing resembling that of Kasumi in the Dead or Alive series.[25] In KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006), one of her color schemes matches Andy Bogard's and she has blonde hair. Another outfit of Mai's with long green hair, tiger-print clothing and a hairpin with horns resembles that of Lum Invader from the manga and anime series Urusei Yatsura and is based on Cham Cham from SNK's Samurai Shodown series. The Maximum Impact series' producer, Falcoon, said that designing Mai's alternate look was "unforgivable" since he was uncertain of fan reaction to the change.[26] Hardcore Gamer applaued Falcoon's work on the game, noting how "Mai Shiranui's bouncy, laid-back personality shows in her stance."[27] Shinkiro, an illustrator who worked on The King of Fighters, said that Mai was the most difficult character to draw; he "thought she was going to burst out of her costume".[28] When asked which character from which game he was happiest with, King of Fighters logo designer and illustrator Nao Q answered: "You know full well it's Mai from Fatal Fury! As a fan of full-figured females, I can't do without her!"[29] In most of the games, Mai's Japanese voice actress has been Akoya Sogi (dubbed by Sheryl Stanley in the English versions of the Maximum Impact series), until she was replaced by Ami Koshimizu in 2010. Kotono Mitsuishi voiced Mai in the Fatal Fury anime films, with English dubbings provided by Sarah Sawatsky and Lisa Ann Beley.

Margaret: Who are you?

Mai: I'm Mai Shiranui! I'm here to stop you!

Margaret: Who cares?!

Mai: I care!

Margaret: (shoots)

Mai: (dodges) (hits Margaret)

Margaret: (screams)

Mai: There! (ties Margaret up)

Margaret: You tied me up?!

Mai: For your own good! (jumps to the ruins)

Margaret: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Zalty.

Zalty: Yes?

Toby: We have to tell you that we were defeated by Fairy Tail.

Zalty: Well, I'm highly disappointed in you.

Abomasnow: We apologize.

Vegeta: Right...

Shadow: Fairy Tail is pretty strong...

Mewtwo: Yeah...

Zalty: There are.

Meowstic: But, tell us more information.

Icy: Well, I found that Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Madeline had arrived.

Zalty: There's more of them?!

Gasser: Yeah!

Absol: So, we need to end the ritual!

Together: By tonight!

Lyon: I will not be defeated!

Gasser: But, Lyon...

Abomasnow: We will defeat Fairy Tail!

Vegeta: That's right!

Shadow: Fairy Tail will end!

Mewtwo: Right!

Zalty: (sighs) You'll fight soon.

Meowstic: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: Huh?!

Millihi: What's wrong?!

Inuyasha: I hear something!

Everyone: (screams)

Natsu: We're here!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lyon: What?!

Vegeta: It's Natsu!

Shadow: And Charmender!

Natsu: (chuckles)

Zalty: Impossible!

Toby: Look at the floor!

Inuyasha: (screams)

Millihi: You tilted the whole ruins?!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: So, the light won't hit Deliora!

Totodile: Yeah!

Lyon: (growls) Abomasnow, Mega Evolve!

Abomasnow: (screams) Hmph!

Lyon: Use Icy Wind!

Abomasnow: Icy Wind!

Everyone: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zalty: This is your chance.

Lyon: Huh?

Meowstic: This boy is no problem. Take care of him. (leaves)

Zalty: Right... (leaves)

Lyon: (laughs) You won't defeat us!

Abomasnow: We'll not only defeat Deliora,we'll defeat Ur!

Bo-bobo: You should stop!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: And why don't you just fight Ur?!

FarFetch'd: It doesn't make sense!

Lyon: Because Ur is dead!

Abomasnow: And it's all thanks to Gray and Beartic!

Everyone: Wha?!

Natsu: Well, I don't care about the past!

Charmender: We care about the villagers' fate because of you!

Mai: That's right! I'm Mai, by the way!

Vegeta: What happened to Margaret?!

Mai: I defeated her!

Shadow: (growls)

Mai: And we'll defeat you!

Natsu: Right! With my flames! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You see, Lyon thinks that by defeating Deliora, he'll defeat Ur, too.

Beartic: Right!

Erza: Interesting...

Kitana: That's his plan?

Jade: Seems ridiculous...

Gray: It is...

Beartic: But, what he doesn't know is...

Together: Ur is still alive!

Everyone: Wha?!


	15. Episode 15: Gray's Past

Episode 15: Gray's Past

Gray: C'mon, Cubchoo!

Cubchoo: Okay, Gray! I'm coming!

Gray: (laughs) Woah! Oof!

Cubchoo: Are you okay?!

Gray: I'm fine!

Cubchoo: You're so funny!

Gray: Oh, yeah?! Take this! (throws snowball)

Cubchoo: That wasn't nice! (throws snowball)

Gray: Miss me! (throws snowball)

Cubchoo: (laughs)

Gray: (laughs) This is fun!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: Gray! Cubchoo!

Gray: Oh, hey, mom!

Mika (ミカ Mika) was the wife of Silver Fullbuster as well as the mother of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster. Not much is known about Mika, other than the fact that she was killed along with her husband during Deliora's raid in Brago.[1] After Silver was brought back to life by Keith, he built a grave for her and their son, which he frequently visited.[2] Her death devastated him to the point that he learned Devil Slayer Magic to avenge her death.[3] After Gray, who he thought died, defeated him in a fight, Silver asked his son to kill him so that he could reunite with Mika after properly passing on.[4]

Mika: (chuckles) Were you two playing around?

Cubchoo: Um... Yeah!

Mika: Well, I made you some supper. Let's get home before your father does.

Gray: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Silver: (sighs) Victory is mine!

Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keith, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Silver is a tall, well-built[2] man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes are black and, like his son's, so is his hair, kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards, with some prominent ones topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and a slight hint of wrinkles below his eyes. A long and massive scar extends from his hairline to his lower left ear; this appears to have been left by Deliora's attack on his and Gray's village.[3] Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings,[4] these consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.[5] Silver seems to dress for cold weather, wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, possessing a grey furred collar, as well as light grey oversleeves, almost reaching up to the shoulders, whose hems are secured by two sets of double stitchings; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it.[6][7] Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots.[8] Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a grey, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zero" (with the "o" crossed out), Silver's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartarus symbol.[5][4] In Gray's flashback, Silver was shown without his scar and scrubble, wearing a dark vest with stitching on the shoulders over a white shirt, and lacking his earrings;[9] these, on the other hand, were present on Silver's body after his seeming death at Deliora's hands, but at the time he was missing the vest.[3] Unlike the majority of his guildmates, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful,[10] if calm, man. After recognizing Natsu Dragneel as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner,[11] and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Lisanna Strauss with a blanket to cover herself,[12] demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Tartarus headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture",[4] highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartarus messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership of a guild entirely made up by Demons.[13] Franmalth, possibly aware of such trait (or merely considering the Exorcist Mage's Magic a deterrent, as speculated by Keith),[14] appears to have a certain degree of fear or unease towards him, sweating in his presence and respectfully referring to him as Silver-sama.[15] Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Gray is involved: when Natsu compared the Ice Devil Slayer's smell to Gray's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to pronounce that "disgusting" name, and, while posing as Deliora during the battle against his son, he proceeded to recklessly brutalize him, make fun of his efforts and claim that he would have killed Gray's friends next.[16][17][9][18] In stark contrast to this, Gray seems to have fond memories of his father[19] and to be genuinely attached to him,[20] and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Gray managed to overcome him.[21] However, the latter instance of sincerity seems to be Silver's true personality, as, after being revived by Keith, he devoted seventeen years of his new "life" to the killing of Demons for the sake of avenging the family that they took away from him. In the end, though, after learning that his son was indeed not killed by Deliora, Silver gave up his bid for revenge, as he felt that his hands were too soiled to continue to fight for his son and deceased wife. Going even further, Silver wishes to no longer be among those properly living, and very much regrets the way he went about trying to get Gray past the trauma that Deliora inflicted unto him, calling himself unworthy of being Gray's father.[22] Not much is known about Silver's past other than the fact that he supposedly died during Deliora's attack on his village.[23] At one point in time, however, Silver was seen laughing with his son, telling him to become strong.[24] After his death, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keith for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. Keith's experiment ended up being a success, and for seventeen years, Silver "lived" as a normal human being would. However, Silver then used his new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole his family from him; masquerading as a loyal member of Tartarus (having been inducted into the guild courtesy of Mard Geer),[25] Silver learned Devil Slayer Magic and covertly killed any and all Demons he came across, all in preparation for his ultimate plan: the destruction of Tartarus. After seeing that his son was alive and well, though after witnessing Gray's performance at the Grand Magic Games, Silver decided to abandon this plan because he realized that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased mother as his own hands were too dirty, presumably from his official missions for Tartarus.[26]

Mika: Welcome back.

Gray: Did you do something?

Silver: Yeah! I defeated an opponent!

Cubchoo: Really?!

Silver: Yeah! And boy, is he tough! I tried my hardest and I beat him on the spot!

Gray: Cool!

Silver: I know, right?!

Mika: Well, you can keep talking about your adventures after supper.

Silver: Right...

Gray: (laughs)

Cubchoo: They look delicious!

Gray: Let's eat!

Cubchoo: Right! (eating) Mm...

Gray: It's so good!

Mika: I know you'll like it...

Silver: Yeah!

_Night... _

Gray: (yawns)

Mika: Seems someone is tired.

Gray: I'm not tired!

Mika: (chuckles slightly) C'mon. Do you want some ice cream before you go to bed?

Gray: Okay! I love ice cream! Isn't it vanilla?!

Mika: Your favorite.

Gray: Alright!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In Gray's Room... _

Gray: (eating ice cream)

Mika: Gray? Cubchoo?

Gray: Yes?

Mika: Are you done with the ice cream?

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: (opens door) Okay. Now, time for bed.

Gray: Okay! (lies down) (puts blanket over his body (except for the head))

Mika: Good night, Gray. Good night, Cubchoo.

Together: Good night!

Mika: I love you.

Together: Love you, too! (goes to sleep)

Mika: (turns off lights) (leaves) (closes door)

Gray: (sleeping)

Articuno: Gray...

Gray: (whispers) Huh?

Articuno is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are gray. It has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. As seen in the anime, Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks.

Pokedex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow.

Gray: (gets off of bed) (whispers) Articuno. You're here.

Articuno: Of course.

Gray: (whispers) What are you doing here, anyway?

Articuno: The night is beautiful with the whole moon and I thought that I can take you for a ride.

Gray: (whispers) Really?

Articuno: Yes.

Gray: (whispers) Okay. (wakes Cubchoo up) Cubchoo.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Huh?

Gray: (whispers) Look. It's Articuno.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Hey, Articuno.

Articuno: Hello.

Gray: (whispers) Articuno is taking us for a ride.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Cool.

Articuno: Hop in.

Together: (whispers) Okay. (hops in Articuno's back)

Articuno: Hold on tight. (starts flying)

Gray: Wow...

Cubchoo: It's beautiful up here.

Gray: We could see everything from up here!

Cubchoo: In all of Isvan!

Articuno: I know you like it.

Gray: Right!

Articuno: (lands on mountain)

Cubchoo: That was so much fun!

Gray: Yeah! We were flying! With Articuno!

Articuno: (laughs) Huh?

Gray: What's wrong?

Articuno: It looks like the sun is rising.

Gray: Aw...

Articuno: I need to take back.

Cubchoo: Okay.

Together: (hops on Articuno's back)

Articuno: (starts flying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Articuno: There.

Gray: Bye, Articuno.

Articuno: Bye. (leaves)

Together: (gets into bed) (sleeping)

Silver: Gray! Cubchoo!

Together: (screams)

Silver: (laughs) I really scare you good!

Gray: You did!

Cubchoo: That wasn't nice!

Silver: Sorry! But, breakfast is ready!

Gray: Oh, boy! Breakfast!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: Good morning, you two.

Gray: Good morning! (sits down)

Cubchoo: Mm...

Gray: This breakfast looks good...!

Mika: I know. Eat up before you go outside.

Together: Okay! (eating) Done!

Mika: Okay. You can go outside, now.

Together: Alright! (leaves) We'll come back later!

Mika: Okay.

Silver: Don't get out too long.

Mika: And don't get too far, either.

Together: Okay! We won't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (running)

Cubchoo: Slow down!

Gray: Sorry! I guess I don't know my own speed!

Cubchoo: That's alright!

Gray: (chuckles)

Cubchoo: Huh?!

Gray: What's wrong?!

Cubchoo: W-What is that thing?!

Gray: What do you mean?!

Cubchoo: Look!

Gray: (gasps) That's Deliora!

Cubchoo: Deliora?!

Gray: It's that huge monster that mom and dad told me!

Cubchoo: He's destroying everything!

Gray: Than, we need to stop him!

Cubchoo: Stop him?! I don't think it's a good idea! He's strong and powerful! So, we don't stand a chance!

Gray: But, we have to try! I want to be brave like dad! And I'm going to prove it by killing it ourselves!

Cubchoo: R-Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Cubchoo, Icy Wind!

Cubchoo: Icy Wind!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Gray: Use it again!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: It's working!

Cubchoo: I don't think so! It's not effective!

Deliora: (attacks)

Gray: Watch out!

Together: (dodges)

Gray: It's not doing anything!

Cubchoo: Now, what?!

Gray: Um...

Articuno: Hurricane!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: Articuno!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Articuno: I'm glad you're safe. But, we need to defeat Deliora!

Gray: Right! Articuno, Ice Shard! Cubchoo, Icy Wind!

Articuno: Ice Shard!

Cubchoo: Icy Wind!

Gray: It's not doing anything!

Articuno: We need to get out of here!

Cubchoo: Right!

Articuno: Watch out! (blocks)

Deliora: (screams) (leaves)

Articuno: Are you okay?!

Gray: Yeah...

Cubchoo: We're fine...

Ur: That's good...

Gray: Huh?!

Lyon: We heard a huge explosion!

Snover: So, we had investigated and find out that it was Deliora!

Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. It will be two-thirds brown if male and two-thirds white if female. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pinecones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. Snover lives on snowy peaks in warm seasons, but migrates lower as the weather cools. A curious Pokémon, it often approaches people and can be found inspecting footprints in the snow.

Pokedex: Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity.

Gray: Who are you?!

Ur: My name is Ur. This is my pupil, Lyon and Snover, his partner.

Lyon: Hi!

Snover: Nice to meet you!

Gray: Nice to meet you, too! I'm Gray! This is Cubchoo and Articuno!

Articuno: Right...

Cubchoo: Hello!

Gray: Huh?!

Ur: Something wrong?

Gray: Mom and dad! I hope they're okay!

Cubchoo: We need to get home!

Articuno: Right! Hop on!

Lyon: Can we come?

Articuno: Sure! (starts flying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: This is amazing!

Snover: I never fly with a legendary Pokemon before!

Gray: This is your first time?!

Lyon: Yeah!

Snover: You could see everything from up here!

Ur: It's impressive.

Gray: Of course!

Cubchoo: It's alot of fun!

Ur: There's your house.

Articuno: (lands)

Gray: Mom?! Dad?!

Cubchoo: Where are you?!

Gray: Call out!

Cubchoo: Please!

Gray: They're not hearing us.

Cubchoo: Yeah.

Gray: Speak if you can hear us!

Cubchoo: Come on! We want to hear you!

Gray: They're gone... I'll never forgive Deliora for this.

Ur: Than, I'll teach you about Ice-Make.

Cubchoo: Really?!

Ur: Yes...

Gray: Where should we start?!

Ur: In the snowy mountains...

Lyon: Follow us!

Together: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Snow: Ur! You're back!

Snow is a main character and protagonist in MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance and the MÄR-Heaven counterpart of Koyuki. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Snow is fun-loving and easy-going but can be serious in battle situations, and is notable for the fact that she looks and acts exactly like Koyuki, Ginta's crush in the real world - her own alternate versions, with whom she shares views of each other's world, and an affection toward Ginta, and was also Ginta's first kiss. She gets jealous whenever Dorothy gets too close to Ginta. She is also treated in the series to be totally weak just because she is a princess and only a 14 year old girl. She is really the main plot character and the one to take all the actions first because she is the princess and must defeat Diana and second because she is really strong for winning her two battles effortlessly and Dorothy is only a tough character but not strong that's why the manga and anime make her weak for Dorothy to take importance. The only princess heir to the crown of Lestava. Lestava Castle's Oracle tells Snow to leave the castle and assemble an army to fight her step-mother Chess Pieces' Queen Diana. She and Edward the Dog fled Lestava Castle and settled on Pazurika Island in a frozen castle. When the Chess Pieces attacked, she used Iced Earth to surround herself in ice prompting the Chess Piece members Ian and Loco to wait for Halloween to arrive with a flame Nature ÄRM. Since her name's Snow it sounds like she's resembling Snow White, pale skin, black hair, (but her's is blue in the show) brown eyes, a princess and wears a bow. A user of ice-themed ÄRMs, and later water-themed.

Vanillite: We have been waiting for hours!

Vanillite heads are covered with something resembling a swirled scoop of vanilla ice cream. Beneath this lies its actual head, which is made of the same icy material as its body. It has dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body is adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms. The snow on a Vanillite's head can melt with heat or repeated touching, leaving it with a "bald" appearance of simply an ice creature. In the Japanese Pokédex 4-coma, it becomes embarrassed if seen in this state. Vanillite can blow winds as low as -58 degrees Farenheit, which causes it to create ice crystals and make it snow in nearby areas when it exhales. It sleeps under snow and gains energy from the morning sun.

Pokedex: Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.

Ur: Sorry about that...

Tsurara: (sighs) It's alright...

Tsurara Oikawa (及川 氷麗, Oikawa Tsurara), often called Yuki Onna (雪女; Literally meaning "Snow Woman"), is Rikuo's trusted attendant and part of his new "Hyakki Yakō" who follows him to school under a human guise known as Tsurara Oikawa. Around the Nura House, she sometimes acts as a cook - making delicious but usually chilled or cold food. Tsurara has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. When in her human guise as Tsurara Oikawa, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. Her hair looks about the same, but her eyes are blue. A cheerful and dedicated yōkai, she is the same age as Rikuo. Tsurara is overprotective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his "day" form. She does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they eventually come to tolerate and rely on each other. She is increasingly affectionate toward Rikuo as the series progresses, seeing a rival in Kana and suggesting on several occasions that a problem could be solved by freezing her. Despite this, she will still protect Kana as her death would make Rikuo sad. Tsurara also has bouts of jealousy when other women are close to Rikuo, such as when Kejōrō embraced him while assigned as an extra guard. On several occasions, other characters express how bad a situation would become if Tsurara were to see other female characters being affectionate and/or overly friendly with him. Tsurara has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. Her "fear" is the ability to manipulate ice and cold wind, which primarily enables her to release a long breath of snowstorm that can freeze her opponent. Her ice techniques allows her to model weapons like the naginata and items like the skateboard.

Snow: Who's the kid?

Ur: This is Gray and Cubchoo. They're my new pupils.

Gray: Hi!

Cubchoo: Hello!

Snow: It's nice to meet you...

Vanillite: Yeah!

Tsurara: You're so cute! I could pinch those cheeks!

Ur: Tsurara...

Tsurara: Oh, right.

Ur: Now, let's start training.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ur: The training will be harsh.

Gray: Don't worry! We'll do it!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Alright... Let's begin. (begans to strip to only bra and underwear)

Gray: What are you doing?!

Cubchoo: Why are you taking off your clothes?!

Ur: Because to control ice, you need to become one.

Gray: I'm not going to take off my clothes!

Lyon: (takes off clothes) You have to do, Gray.

Snover: It's part of the training.

Gray: Alright! I'll do it! (takes off clothes)

Ur: Good... Let's start with the basic. You need to be familiarizing with the cold. Now, the magical training begans. First, I'll teach you about Creation Magic.

Gray: Creation Magic?

Cubchoo: What's that?!

Ur: Creation Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote themselves to it and find their own form.

Gray: Okay...? I'll try.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Market... _

Cubchoo: Wow...

Gray: These looks delicious!

Lyon: Yeah!

Ur: (chuckles)

Shopkeeper: Ur, you need to think about your own happiness.

Ur: I'm sorry. But, this is my happiness.

Lyon: Hm...

Gray: Something wrong?!

Lyon: It's just... one day, I wanted to defeat Ur.

Gray: Defeat Ur?

Cubchoo: Why do you want to defeat Ur?

Snover: Because she's the best mage ever!

Gray: (sighs)

Lyon: You know, the reason why she took you under her wing is because you were wrapped in darkness.

Articuno: Huh?

Gray: Oh hey, Articuno.

Cubchoo: Why are you here?

Articuno: Sorry about that. I just found a Pokeball while flying. Here.

Gray: Thanks. Alright... Articuno, return.

Articuno: (disappears)

Gray: Anyway, I will drive out the darkness away myself by defeating Deliora!

Cubchoo: And defeating the ice queen!

Ur: What did you say?!

Together: Ow!

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hm...

Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-Onna. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival believing that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her (unnamed) father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while... Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. When Mizore was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. In the first semester she confessed her love to her teacher Okuto Katsubo, he then began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. For instance, when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore has several running gags; She prevents Moka and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizore may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Being a yokai of ice, Mizore possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments and has basic enhanced physical prowess that most yokai have in tandem with abilities unique to her kind. As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. She was able to defeat multiple Fairy Tale grunts before any of them reacted after her training. Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner being able to narrowly avoid a fatal strike from Akua Shuzen. Mizore's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans or lower yokai, allowing her to stay physically active for longer periods of time. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. This is evidenced in being able to fight against Kahula Shuzen with Kurumu after little recovery from her fight with Akua Shuzen. The tissues and bones of her body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans or lower yokai. She was able to survive powerful attacks coming from Moka, Kahula, and Akua. During their second and final fight with Kahula, Mizore was able to withstand powerful attacks from the former in her second release state before performing Divine Rain Waltz to weaken the vampire for Kokoa to finish off. She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. Mizore usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training with Ginei she defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale with ease. She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu developed combination attacks in order to defeat Moka one day. In fact their pairing is the second most seen there is right behind Tsukune and Moka with Mizore knowing exactly the problems with Kurumu during the second season such as the succubus's need for love. After training for a month, their combination is powerful enough that Akua Shuzen herself admitted that they could defeat almost any of the Sub-Division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. As Mizore specializes in creation through the use of her ice, she usually creates weapons and attacks that involve ice when fighting on her own. Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu.

Froslass: Something wrong?

Froslass is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air like its counterpart, Glalie. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask". Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its -58 degrees Fahrenheit breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them. As evidenced in the anime, it can create illusions to manipulate others. Froslass is a female only species, and is said in legends to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains.

Pokedex: Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.

Mizore: Look at this.

Froslass: Huh? Hm... It looks like a woman with two children.

Jati: Really? Where?

Jati (邪ティ Jati) is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The Kanji of her name means "wicked". Jati is an evil doppelganger of the original Beauty, born one night a year ago while she was sleeping. As such, she looks exactly like Beauty, except her hair and clothing are black in coloration. Despite being an exact look alike, Jati behaves nothing like Beauty; while Beauty sits on the sidelines due to having no powers, Jati prefers fighting, and can defeat most of her opponents with her shinken abilities. On top of this, she is much more mean spirited and aggressive than her light colored counterpart. Jati's main attack style is "Koori no Tsukkomi Shinken" (氷のツッコミ真拳; "Fist of the Icy Straight Man"), which forces others to go through bizarre situations while she remains the straight man (similar to how Beauty and, most of the time Heppokomaru, are the straight man to Bo-bobo); this technique also deals ice-related blows to her foes as well. It is unknown why or how Jati knows a fist style while Beauty does not. Jati was born one year ago, when Beauty was sleeping. For almost no given explanation, Jati was able to ghost out of Beauty's body. The only witness to this phenomenon was Don Patch, whom she bears an intense hatred for, probably due to the way that Don Patch treats Beauty most of the time. It is unknown where she has been until Shinsetsu, or what she had been doing, but at some point during the past year, she came face to face with Hiragi, where the two became partners due to their common ground on Hajike. For a while now, Hiragi had remained as a member of the IXEX, while Jati had remained his assistant. Both of them aspired to become Daioh (the three most powerful warriors serving under Tsuru Tsurulina III) and create an all Hajikelist Squadren. They soon got their chance after Bo-bobo defeated Shiryūen Kamara. While Hiragi went to propose his idea to Tsurulina, Jati confronted Babuu, another one of the Daioh. Despite his power, Jati defeats Babuu all by herself, and takes his place as a Daioh! She then sets free Black Bo-bobo, a dark colored clone of the original Bo-bobo, so that they could create an all Hajikelist Squadren. Unfortunately, Black Bo-bobo ran away during the fight, forcing Hiragi and Jati to locate him. Luckily, it turns out that Black Bo-bobo has found Bo-bobo already. Hiragi and Jati arrive at the rebels location and Black Bo-bobo winds up on their side. Upon conronting the rebels, the opposing forces get into a three on three fight, with the Hajielist Squadren fighting against Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Throughout the battle, Jati assists Hiragi with his Hajikelist attacks, and tries to destroy Don Patch, only to be defeated easily. However, as the fight drags on, Bo-bobo fuses with his allies (after fusing with his enemy) to create Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke, who exposes the evil trio to the power of "Majide!?"! During the insane onslaught, Jati winds up marrying Black Bo-bobo (or at least an odd creature that emerged from his back), and is then defeated by a runaway scooter, ending the squadron once and for all!

Weavile: I think over there.

Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokemon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders.

Pokedex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.

Mizore: Right. Where are they going?

Froslass: To the snowy mountains.

Abbey: Should we follow him?

Abbey Bominable is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she was required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward girl who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and cryokinetic ones and therefor intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice girl to hang out with. Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.[1] Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.[2] Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman".

Mizore: I think we should.

Froslass: Let's go...

Everyone: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (sighs)

Ur: Something wrong?

Gray: When are you going to teach me some strong magic?

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Actually, you already had.

Gray: Huh?!

Cubchoo: What do you mean?!

Ur: Once you found your form of Creation Magic, you can make it as strong as you want.

Snow: Yeah!

Gray: That isn't true! I want to get strong now! (takes off clothes)

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Hey! Put your clothes back on!

Gray: Wha?! Now I have a stripping problem thanks to you!

Cubchoo: Right!

Ur: (punches Gray and Cubchoo) It's not my fault!

Everyone: (laughing)

Snover: That's so funny!

Ur: Let's get out of here.

Gray: Okay...

Jati: (laughing)

Weavile: That's hilarious!

Mizore: (sighs)

Froslass: Let's keep going...

Abbey: Okay...

Jati: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hm...

Ur: Huh?! Excuse me? Were you following us?!

Mizore: Yes... Sorry about it... I'm Mizore Shirayuki. This is my friends Jati and Abbey.

Jati: Hey!

Abbey: Hello.

Ur: It's nice to meet you... I'm Ur.

Lyon: I'm Lyon!

Snover: Snover!

Gray: Gray...

Cubchoo: Cubchoo!

Snow: I am Snow.

Vanillite: Vanillite!

Tsurara: And the name's Tsurara!

Ur: Why were you following to us?

Froslass: Just out of curiousity.

Ur: Okay...? Do you want to come with us?

Mizore: Sure.

Froslass: We love to.

Abbey: I guess we need to keep walking.

Jati: Yeah...

Weavile: Alright...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Do you live in the mountains?

Ur: Yes.

Froslass: But, does it seem cold up here?

Ur: Yeah... But, we're used to it...

Gray: (sighs quietly)

Villagers: (talking about Deliora)

Gray: Hm... (thinking) We need to go in order to Deliora...

Cubchoo: (thinking) We'll do it tonight?

Gray: (thinking) While everyone is sleeping.

_Tonight... _

Gray: (packs up) (whispers) Okay... The coast is clear...

Cubchoo: (whispers) Okay...

Gray: (opens door)

Cubchoo: Are you sure we should go?

Gray: (walking) We have to. Deliora is close by. We need to defeat him.

Cubchoo: (walking) Okay...

Together: (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Present Day... _

Everyone: (running)

Erza: There's the ruins!

Blaziken: But, it's tilted!

Lucy: That means...

Happy: Natsu and the others are here!

Abbey: That's correct!

Everyone: Huh?!

Snow: Hey, Gray!

Vanillite: Long time, no see!

Gray: Hey, guys.

Erza: These are your friends?

Tsurara: Yeah...

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Snow: Looking for our friends.

Erza: Okay...?

Margaret: Finally! I'm free!

Everyone: Huh?!

Elsa: Who are you?!

Margaret: I'm Margaret Moonlight! Prepare to die!

Toshiro: Watch out!

Margaret: (shoots gun)

Everyone: (dodges)

Gray: Me, Beartic, and my team will go inside!

Beartic: You need to defeat her!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: C'mon!

Tsurara: Okay!

Gray's Team: (goes inside the ruins)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray's Past... _

Ur: (attacks)

Deliora: (dodges)

Ur: Impossible...

Mizore: He's strong...

Jati: Yeah...

Weavile: It'll be impossible to attack it...

Sub-zero: Right...

Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), also known as the cyborg LK-52O, formerly known as Tundra and Sub-Zero (絶対零度)[1], is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his right eye which he received between the events of MK3. However, as seen in Deception, the scar has faded away. This may have been caused by the Dragon Medallion's power. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Chinese Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei when they were still children (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was murdered by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang swore revenge on him. He mastered the art of Ice and Cold, and took his brother's former code name: Sub-Zero. Driven by anger, Kuai Liang entered The Mortal Kombat Tournament with one goal: To destroy his brother's killer, and anyone else that gets in the way. Kuai Liang replaced him as Sub Zero for the rest of the games - Bi Han later was resurrected by Quan Chi and became the undead Netherrealm wraith Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is without question one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, also follows a character archetype, in his case the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. Sub-Zero dresses in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Originally, Sub-Zero was depicted with Asian facial features as revealed in the ending when unmasked, due to a Chinese-American heritage. Around Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero was given a scar over his right eye to help differentiate himself from his older brother. Sub-Zero was the first ninja-like character in the series to go on without a mask and wore a less-concealing version of his outfit. In MK4, he wore the traditional uniform his brother wore, but again wears an updated version of his MK3 outfit in Deadly Alliance featuring Chinese characters. His alternate costume from Deadly Alliance and beyond is more of a stream-lined version of his original costume featuring the Dragon Medallion on the right side of his chest. In Deception, Sub-Zero dons an ancient armor once worn by his Cryomancer ancestors. Interestingly, Sub-Zero is one of the few characters in the series to show signs of natural aging. Around Deadly Alliance, he is depicted with slight wrinkles and graying hair, which has begun to bald around the time of Deception. His scar also changes blue, and eventually fades from his face entirely. In sporadic appearances beginning with MK4, Sub-Zero bears a flexible ice sheet on his forearms, a sign of his growing power of cryomancy. Having descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Throughout the span of the series, Sub-Zero's powers have continued to evolve. Aside from flash-freezing opponents, Sub-Zero also has the ability to instantly conjure up an ice statue of himself to act as both a scapegoat and a 'landmine' of sorts as any who touch it instantly flash freeze. Since having taken possession of the Dragon Medallion, the scope of Sub-Zero's powers and abilities has increased significantly. As a member of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero has attained a great degree of skill in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. The Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armor increased and amplified his martial arts and ice-related abilities, as shown in his Deception Arcade ending. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series, Sub-Zero's abilities have grown more powerful; he can even transform his body into a liquefied state, solid state or transform his body into solid ice at will. Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. As a cyborg, Sub-Zero's natural strength is further enhanced through cybernetics. While he has a noticeably lighter frame, he appears to easily be the strongest and most capable of the cyborg ninjas, not only for soundly defeating his former Lin Kuei brethren Sektor and his older brother, but both Shokan champions, Kintaro and Goro single-handed at the same time. He still retains his old cryomancy powers and wields the same skill he had when he was human, but these have been translated into a fighting style especially suited for his unique frame, taking attributes from both his original form and Cyrax. While he can fire ice blasts in an instant from his chest cavity, he still performs the charging motion subconsciously to help focus his power. He still retains the ability to shape the cold around his body into solid weaponry and thus, regularly uses an ice sword in battle, albeit with a different, much larger shape featuring a hand guard. Like Cyrax, he has the ability to teleport by separating his limbs and reconfiguring at a different location. While he has lost the ability to make ice clones, he is instead given the ability to flash-freeze himself temporarily, passing the freeze to melee attackers for a quick counterattack.

Ur: (creates leg made out of ice) But, we have to find the way!

Froslass: How?!

Ur: I got an idea!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (wakes up) (groans)

Cubchoo: What happened?

Together: Huh?!

Ur: Iced Shell!

Gray: Ur!

Cubchoo: You can't...!

Ur: I have to! It's the only way!

Gray: But, that magic...!

Ur: I know! But, I will protect everyone no matter what! Even by death! Deliora, never wake up for all of eternity!

Gray: Ur!

Cubchoo: No!

Lyon: (wakes up) Huh? Gray?

Snover: (wakes up) Cubchoo?

Together: What's wrong?

Lyon: Why are you two crying?

Gray: Ur's dead.

Lyon: What?! Impossible!

Cubchoo: She used Iced Shell in order to seal Deliora...

Lyon: She didn't do that! It's your fault that Ur's dead!

Snover: Wait a minute! Maybe they're telling the truth!

Lyon: They're lying! We're leaving!

Snover: C'mon! They're telling the truth!

Lyon: (ignoring)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hold still.

Jati: Yeah! Fist of the Icy Straight Man!

Bloom: (Lovix Form. Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges) Ice Flame!

Ice Flame is Bloom's signature Lovix power. She creates an energy sphere containing the power of both ice and fire and launches it at the enemy.

Icy: (uses ice magic) Hmph!

Bloom: (groans)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Mai: Fire Fan! (throws fan)

Froslass: Ice Shard!

Weavile: Icy Wind!

Bo-bobo: That's cold!

Luffy: Yeah! Too cold!

Mizore: That's the power of the cold.

Froslass: Get used to it...

Sub-zero: Stop right there!

Jati: Aw, man!

Weavile: It's Sub-zero!

Abbey: We're here to stop your plan!

Gray: Right!

Jati: Just leave us alone already!

Weavile: Yeah!

Gray: No way! We'll defeat you!

Mizore: How?

Gray: I'll use Iced Shell!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: You don't have the guts to do this!

Gray: Beat it! Iced Shell! (thinking) Goodbye, Fairy Tail. It's been fun. But, I'll disappear forever! This maybe my exit...


	16. Gray vs Lyon, Former Friends, Rivalry

Episode 16: Gray vs. Lyon, Former Friends, now Rivals

Natsu: (punches Gray)

Snow: Natsu!

Natsu: What?!

Tsurara: Why did you hit Gray for?!

Natsu: Because this is just wrong!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: But, this is the only way to defeat Lyon and Abomasnow, even if this will cost my life!

Natsu: But, you're just running away from your problems!

Charmander: You need to face your problems head on!

Bloom: I agree!

Gray: (growls) Huh?!

[SHAKING]

Everyone: Woah...!

Tsurara: What's happening to the temple?!

Snow: It's shaking!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Margaret: (screams) You're so tough! Could you hold still until I shoot you?!

Erza: You're not shooting anybody!

Rias: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

[SHAKING]

Margaret: (laughs) Looks like the temple is re-tilting itself!

Erza: Impossible!

Margaret: (chuckles) And it's all thanks to Zalty...

Erza: (growls)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Darn it!

Bloom: We need to stop him!

Charmander: Gray! Beartic!

Gray: What?!

Natsu: We're going after him! You'll fight against Lyon and Abomasnow!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Let's go!

Natsu's Team: Okay! (leaves temple)

Gray: Alright!

Beartic: It's us versus you!

Lyon: Okay... I'm ready...

Abomasnow: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Hey, Lyon!

Lyon: Huh?!

Beartic: What would you do if you were hit by Iced Shell?

Lyon: We would take it!

Abomasnow: Since we have comrades that shares the same goal as us!

Gray: Lyon! Abomasnow!

Beartic: Ur is not actually dead!

Lyon: That's a lie!

Gray: No! It's true!

Beartic: That's why you need to leave Deliora alone!

Lyon: These are all lies!

Snow: It's the truth!

Tsurara: Yeah! You have to believe us!

Lyon: I won't! Ur is dead! And it's all your fault!

Gray: (punches Lyon to the wall)

Abomasnow: Lyon!

Snow: Great job!

Beartic: Yeah!

Sub-zero: Now, do you want to believe us?!

Mizore: (growls)

Gray: I'm tired of trying to save you!

Beartic: Now, let's fight without Magic!

Together: Right now...! (charges)

Lyon: Hmph! (attacks Gray and Beartic)

Everyone: Gray! Beartic!

Lyon: Such weaklings...

Abomasnow: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Come back here!

Charmander: Yeah!

Bloom: Natsu! Charmander!

Mario: Wait up!

Flareon: Yeah!

Hiccup: Jeez... If Toothless was here,...

Mai: Don't worry! He'll be fine! I'm sure of it!

Hiccup: Right...

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Charmander: Dragon Rage!

Zalty: Meowstic, use Quick Guard.

Meowstic: Quick Guard!

Everyone: (dodges)

Natsu: Darn it!

Charmander: I hate that move!

Zalty: Now, Arc of Time!

Everyone: Arc of Time?!

Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. This Magic revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects of non-living things[2] and non-sentient living things, like a tree.[3] The user can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent.[4] This Magic can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair.[5] The user can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, like turning ice back into water.[6] Mages who use this Magic can produce "bubbles" of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines whenever they want to.[7] This Magic is said to be the natural enemy of Molding Magic Mages.[8] Despite not working on sentient beings,[5] this Magic has been shown to be able to affect humans to some degree by using it to evolve Mages' containers of Magic Power so that they're capable of using their Second Origin.[9]

Zalty: Infinite Sphere!

Infinite Sphere is an unnamed Arc of Time Spell. The user hits their target in the stomach with an orb,[1] which is then vastly multiplied, striking the the target multiple times from every angle.[2]

Everyone: (screams)

Mai: (growls)

Mario: I got it! Flareon, take out the feather!

Flareon: Got it! (gives Mario a feather)

Charmander: What's a feather gonna do?!

Mario: Wait and see! (cape appears) And the metal box! (transforms into metal)

Zalty: What?! Impossible! Why are you not effected?!

Mario: You see, I'm made of metal!

Flareon: That means his strength increases immensely!

Zalty: (growls)

Mario: (laughs)

Zalty: Arc of Time! Dragon Slayer Magic!

Natsu: No way!

Dragon Slayers (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element.[1] In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities.[2] Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing.[3][4][5] Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood.[6] The most famous example of this is Acnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said that Zeref assisted in the process of the transformation).[7] There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons; the Second Generation; who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies; and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations.[8] It seems that, for some reason, all Dragon Slayers of an advanced "level" suffer from severe motion sickness.[9] At lower "levels", this isn't much of a problem, as shown with Gajeel prior to the year X791, having rode on both the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II[10] and the ship to Tenrou Island with ease.[11] However, after three months of intense training, he, too, became vulnerable to motion sickness, having trouble running on a chain of vehicles during the Chariot event.[12] Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses.[13] The original Dragon Slayers,[14] they learned their Dragon Slayer Magic from an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer's teacher was also their foster parent.[15][16][17] Those from this generation of Dragon Slayer have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic.[18] Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers.[19] Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima.[20] Unlike the First Generation Dragon Slayers, these Dragon Slayers can freely enter Dragon Force at will.[21]

Satsuki: (wearing a white Lamia Scale on her right side of her face) Zalty! Meowstic! That's enough!

Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki?) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She was the main antagonist for the first half of the series, becoming a deuteragonist in episode 17, as her mother takes the role of the antagonist for the remainder of the series. Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. At the end of the series she cuts her formerly long hair to shoulder length in page boy style. Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki calls people as "pigs in human clothing," and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possess a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Soroi's tea in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki herself notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. After the attack on the S.S. Naked Sol in Episode 22, Satsuki allows Ryūko, still synchronized with Senketsu, to punch her, although the Elite Four protect her by standing in the way. After explaining the reasons for her actions to Ryūko, Satsuki calls herself a fool; she states that she cannot hope to win against Ragyō by employing her cruel methods—which include manipulating and using one's own family. Satsuki finally sees that the world's beauty comes not from being "cut from the same cloth", but from the innumerable, unexplained things that the world overflows with. She asks Ryūko to help her fight to protect that "beautiful world"; upon saying her part, Satsuki bows to Ryūko—a shocking sign of sincerity. Though Ryūko tries to stay angry at her, this uncharacteristic act convinces her to let her anger go. After this, Satsuki becomes a bit more open and relatable to others. She shows this when the gang has a celebratory dinner of Sukuyo Mankanshoku's signature croquettes, when she agrees with Mako about their being delicious; and when Nonon and Uzu have an argument involving disrespect (Nonon) and lack of tact (Uzu), telling Ira that hearing them bicker "makes it feel that I've truly come home". She also refers to Mikisugi as Mikisugi-san (lit. "Mr. Mikisugi"), to his shock, when she places him in charge of the Naked Sol. Satsuki displays that she is still dead-set on accomplishing the mission at hand. For example, in episode 23, she follows Ryūko's plan, distracting Ragyō while allowing Ryūko to reach the Life Fiber core unhindered. Later, in Episode 24, she tells the Elite Four to destroy the transmitter while she and Ryūko fight Ragyō. In episode 24, as Ryūko falls back to Earth, Satsuki screams at her to hang in there, and catches her with the help of essentially every other character, holding on to her as the force from Ryūko's descent propels them all backward into the school. Once the dust settles, she gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. In episode 25, Satsuki is first shown fighting Uzu Sanageyama in a kendo match, in which she wins after Uzu's kendo broke. Uzu's remark on why he held back was because he didn't see her and that her resolve have vanished. Later stating that he couldn't bring himself to strike her. Satsuki told everyone there that Honnōji Academy have's a month before being decommissioned as their plan against Ragyō have succeeded. During "Honnōji Academy First Graduation Ceremony", she told Mitsuzō Soroi to make tea for all the studens to drink and thanking him for all he have's done. As Soroi leaves, she was planed to make a speak but was soon taken by a clone of herself. After being captured by the false Satsuki, Rei Hōōmaru appears and tells her that she's getting revenge for the death of Ragyō and Nui. Rei uses Satsuki as a "first rate source for the activation of Life Fibers" for the Honnōji Academy Final Defense Apparatus. Satsuki comment that if she dies, that it will shut down but Rei reveals that Mako has also been captured and is also being used as a source. However, Rei was ultimately defeated thanks to Ryūko and the rest of the Academy's efforts. Rei then returned to the capture Satsuki and Mako as they were trying to escape but Rei then lunged towards Satsuki, cutting her hair and the side of her neck. Satsuki told Rei that she "can't imagine the hell she had lived though because people don't understand, the world needs you". Rei replied, saying that she's not making any scene in which Satsuki said "That's who we are." Rei drops her knife, accepting her offer. Ryūko appears and comments to Satsuki, saying that she had finally put her sword away, in which both sisters smiled at each other. They all went to leave the now-sinking Honnō City. During the evacuation, Satsuki uses the knife Rei dropped and cut her hair leveled, as "a small offering to our alma matter". Satsuki then order all students to salute to pay respect to Honnōji Academy. During the credits of the Episode 24, Satsuki is shown joining Ryūko and Mako on their "date", showing that she is really a kind individual who has come to care greatly for her little sister. She also shows a somewhat shy side as she blushes when Mako and Ryūko take a picture of the three of them together. Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple COVERS using nothing more than her two altered toenails. She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of it's full power and capabilities, while exerting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. After Ryūko rips off Junketsu and being freed of Ragyō's mind control, Satsuki has Junketsu modified, such that it is infused with the blood of Ryūko and Mako, as well as the fibers of Senketsu, to tailor it to her needs. As a result, Junketsu now gains access to Senketsu's alternate forms while placing much less stress on her body.

Zalty: Right... We'll see you later...

Meowstic: Yeah...

Together: (vanishes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (growls)

Lyon: You don't have enough strength to defeat us!

Abomasnow: Yeah! Ice Punch!

Beartic: Icy Wind!

Gray: (thinking) What should we do? (closes eyes)

_Flashback Begins... _

Gray: (child) Cubchoo, Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Natsu: (child) Charmander, Ember! Than, Scratch!

Charmander: Ember!

Cubchoo: Huh?!

Charmander: And Scratch!

Cubchoo: (screams)

Gray: Cubchoo! That's cheating!

Natsu: No, it's not!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: It is!

Cubchoo: Gray...

Natsu: You want to fight?!

Gray: Yeah!

Together: (growls)

_Flashback Ends... _

Gray: Everyone, we need to combine our powers!

Abbey: What?!

Snow: Are you sure that's safe?!

Beartic: It's the only way!

Everyone: Right! (combines power)

Mizore: What are they doing?!

Jati: They're combining their ice powers!

Weavile: That's impossible!

Lyon: Incredible... Just incredible... Combining your powers as one undestructible move... You have won this batte...

Gray's Team: (screams) (shoots ball of ice)

Everyone: (screams)

Jati: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her neck) You win...

Weavile: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Unfair...

Mizore: (wearing a light purple Lamia Scale symbol on her left hand) I can't believe it...

Froslass: (wearing a light purple Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Your power were incredible...

Abbey: Of course!

Snow: Now, we'll stop the awakening of Deliora!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Margaret: I was weak?! Impossible!

Erza: Now's your chance!

Lucy: Right! Cancer!

Cancer: Hey~ebi! What do you need~ebi?!

Gardevoir: Attack Margaret!

Cancer: You got it~ebi! (attacks Margaret)

Margaret: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Great job!

Cancer: Thank you~ebi! Now, will you accept my love to you~ebi?!

Erza: (sighs) Fine...

Blaziken: But, only as friends! Got it?!

Cancer: Okay~ebi! (disappears)

Lucy: Sorry about that!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Erza: That's okay...

Blaziken: We're used to that...

Lucy: Really?!

Erza: Yes...

Gardevoir: (groans)

Erza: (chuckles)

Lucy: What are you laughing about?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: (stands up)

Everyone: Huh?!

Lyon: I had enough! Ice-Make!

Gray: Wait a minute! We had agree to fight bare-handed!

Beartic: Yeah! That's cheating!

Abomasnow: We'll show you!

Lyon: I don't care about this! Deliora will soon be awake!

Abomasnow: And nobody will stop us!

Gasser: (thinking) Lyon... Abomasnow...

Absol: They completely lost it...

Mizore: They lost it...

Froslass: We need to calm them down.

Jati: But, how?

Gray: I'll admit it, Natsu and Charmander's strengths are powerful.

Beartic: Yeah... The one that we fear about.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: There you are!

Satsuki: Huh?! Pigs in human clothing, you found us!

Luffy: We're not pigs!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: You meanie!

Satsuki: Hmph!

Meowstic: How did you found us?!

Natsu: By using my incredible sense of smell!

Charmander: That's right! Natsu is raised by a dragon! So, he develops incredible scent of smell! He could smell anywhere, even far away!

Natsu: Right!

Zalty: I'm impressive. You really are good at that...

_With Toby... _

Inuyasha: Are you done yet?!

Toby: Halfway, Inuyasha! I'll be done soon!

Millihi: Okay!

Sylveon: Take your time!

Inuyasha: (sighs)

Kanata: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol on his right hand) Don't worry. We'll get this done quick.

Kanata is one of the main characters of Trinity Universe. He was the Demon God King, son of Lord Shuten, until his servant Tsubaki helped him escape the ceremony for becoming the Demon God Gem and protecting Empyria from drifting objects colliding into it. Because of the failed ceremony, he was turned into the Demon Dog King and given dog-like features. He has an insatiable lust for adventuring, especially regarding drifting objects. He cares about his homeland, and is even willing to combat every drifting object that comes towards it to save it and escape becoming a Demon God Gem. Kanata's personality is rather naive and prone to believing almost anything anyone says. For this reason, Tsubaki, and later Etna, tend to have fun with him by making up stories. He is also quite kind and compassionate, and doesn't use his status as the son of Lord Shuten as an excuse to act selfish or irresponsible. He cares for all of his friends and allies, and wishes to only enjoy life like any normal person would. Despite their initial rivalry with one another, Kanata evens extends the hand of friendship to Rizelea.

Lillipup: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Yeah!

Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength.

Pokedex: Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area.

Inuyasha: It's you...

Kanata: Of course it's me, silly. I was checking if the ceremony is done.

Millihi: We're halfway done.

Kanata: That's great.

Lillipup: I'm so happy!

Inuyasha: Why do we have to let Kanata and Lillipup join our team?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's stop them!

Charmander: Right!

Zalty: Don't!

Bloom: Huh?!

Mai: Why not?!

Meowstic: We don't want the ceremony to be ruined!

Satsuki: And you're not going to make this a huge mess, you pigs in human clothing!

Everyone: (growls)

_With Lucy... _

Oscar: Finally!

Bea: She stops...

Erza: (panting) Margaret!

Margaret: Uh-oh...

Blaziken: You better explain yourself now!

Together: Or else!

Margaret: Um...

Erza: (growls)

Margaret: Okay! I'll tell you!

Blaziken: Explain!

Margaret: You see, Lyon sent me here to assassinate you...

Erza: Why?!

Margaret: Because he wants to make sure that nobody will stop us! There! I say it! Happy now?!

Together: (growls) Huh?!

Everyone: Woah...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsurara: What's happening?!

Lyon: The ritual is nearing its end!

Abomasnow: And everything was in place!

Toshiro: No way!

Elsa: Impossible!

Gray: This is pointless!

Beartic: Yeah!

Lyon: Well, this is for playing in some guild and we followed Ur's advice of finding more powerful Mages in the west!

Gray: (growls)

_Flashback Begins... _

Gray: How is Ur?!

Cubchoo: Is she going to be okay?!

Makarov: Her condition is eternal...

Donphan: Right.

_Flashback Ends... _

Gray: You're just stupid!

Beartic: You just care about yourself!

Lyon: Alright, let's finish this... Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!

Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎, スノータイガー, Sunō Taigā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at, and bite, the target.[1]

Gray: Now! Ice-Make: Prison!

Ice-Make: Prison (牢獄, プリズン, Purizun) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large rectangular cage out of ice.[1]

Mizore: It looks like the tiger won't escape the cage.

Jati: (growls)

Gray: Let's finish this!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!

Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (氷雪砲, アイス・キャノン, Aisu Kyanon) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. The cannon can be used to fire cannonballs, also made of ice, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target.[1]

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Articuno: Hurricane!

Snow: Iced Earth!

Nature ÄRM that fires shards of ice at the enemies. This can also be used to form ice around the user's fist in the form of a giant fist for punching or a long icicle for stabbing. Used by Snow (a snowflake-shaped chatelaine) and Girom (a ring).

Tsurara: Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Abbey and Elsa: (shoots ice balls)

Toshiro: Vacuum Ice Blade!

Sub-zero: Ice Blast!

Lyon's Team: (screams) (passed out)

Gray's Team: We did it!

Toshiro: Huh?

Elsa: Something wrong?

Gray: (gasps) Deliora is free!

Abbey: That's bad!

Elsa: We need to defeat it!

Tsurara: How?!

Gray: By using Iced Shell...

Beartic: Right...


	17. Episode 17: Deliora Awakens

Episode 17: Deliora Awakens

Lucy: Deliora is free!

Gardevoir: We could see that!

Happy: Why?!

Erza: Because since Moon Drop was still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed.

Blaziken: Right!

Oscar: Now, what should we do?!

Bea: Panic?!

Erza: No...

Blaziken: We'll need to race to the peak...

Bea: (sighs)

Milo: Awesome!

Spongebob: Let's get going!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's destroy that orb!

Charmander: Right!

Together: (destroys orb) There!

Satsuki: (growls)

Zalty: No...

Meowstic: Not yet... Psychic!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bloom: (Sophix form) Impossible!

Zalty: (chuckles slightly)

Mario: You...

Zalty: What's wrong? Meowstic, Psybeam.

Meowstic: Psybeam!

Natsu: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Natsu: Charmander, use Dragon Rage!

Charmander: Dragon Rage!

Bo-bobo: Totodile, Water Gun!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Meowstic: Protect!

Charmander: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Why are you doing this?!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Talk! Now!

Zalty: I'll tell you my motive. I want to control it...

Mai: That's it?!

Zalty: Right...

Meowstic: We were sure that Lyon and Abomasnow wouldn't defeat it, so, by using spells, the Demon of Destruction would be theirs.

Luffy: That isn't right!

Jelly: Yeah!

Natsu: I agree!

Charmander: We're disappointed because we wanted a more motivating story!

Natsu: Right!

Zalty: Time will tell when one will need power...

Natsu: My friends are my source of power...

Charmander: Right...

Zalty: Good... (makes ceiling collapses)

Bo-bobo: We'll handle this!

Natsu: Right!

Luffy: One, two, three!

Trio: (destroys ceiling) (hits Zalty, Meowstic, and Satsuki)

Natsu: Direct hit!

Charmander: Yeah! Huh? (evolving)

Natsu: Charmander?!

Charmeleon: Charmeleon!

Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature. It has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The temperature rises to unbearable levels if Charmeleon swings its tail. Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas.

Pokedex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong.

Natsu: You evolve into Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Right!

Natsu: Yeah! Hooray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toby: (screams) (passed out)

Inuyasha: Impossible! You're one strong woman!

Erza: Thank you...

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) We get that alot...

Millihi: You have defeated us fair and square...

Sylveon: Yeah...

Kanata: But, it's too late...

Lillipup: Deliora is completely free...

Erza: What?!

Blaziken: Darn it!

Erza: I hope the others will stop it!

Blaziken: Before it destroy everything in its path!

Erza: (thinking) Everyone... Please... Stop Deliora... Hurry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: There's Deliora!

Beartic: Let's get him!

Toshiro: Right!

Natsu: Gray!

Charmeleon: Beartic!

Gray: Yo!

Beartic: Huh?! I guess you had evolve...

Charmeleon: Yeah! We defeated Zalty and Satsuki!

Bo-bobo: Now, let's defeat it!

Don Patch: Yeah! We're...

FarFetch'd: Pumped up!

Lyon: (carried by Jati and Mizore) Wait...

Everyone: Huh?! Lyon?! Abomasnow?!

Gray: What are you doing here?!

Lyon: We're here to kill Deliora...

Jati: Well, me, Mizore, and Gasser will take of this!

Gasser: Yeah!

Gray: Are you sure? Remember the time when you were looking for Ur...?

Beartic: And remember the time when you were scolded by Ur for asking why she accepted us?!

Lyon: I know...

Abomasnow: We're sorry about that...

Jati: But, for now, we need to destroy it!

Weavile: Yeah!

Gray: Ice-Make: Iced... Huh?!

Natsu: Let us handle this, Gray!

Charmeleon: Yeah! We'll be fine!

Natsu: (jumps)

Charmeleon: Ember!

Natsu: (punches Deliora)

Deliora: (falls into pieces)

Everyone: Wha?!

Elsa: How did it fall into pieces with just one attack?!

Toshiro: That's ridiculous!

Natsu: Deliora's destruction wasn't because of you.

Gray: What do you mean?

Charmeleon: You see, Ur's ice had been slowly dissipating Deliora's Life Force and what we saw was Deliora's final moments.

Everyone: Huh?!

Bloom: (normal) It looks like the Demon of Destruction is over...

Luffy: That's great!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Jelly: We save everyone!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Hooray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You know, your teacher is amazing!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: She must be awesome...!

Totodile: Right!

Gray: (chuckles slightly) (thinking) Ur...

Ur: (voice) I will seal your darkness... (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: We defeat Deliora!

Natsu: Yeah!

Gardevoir: Great job, everyone!

Spongebob: Right!

Squirtle: Let's make Krabby Patties!

Spongebob: Good idea!

Happy: That was our first S-Class mission!

Kitana: And completed it...

Jade: Yeah...

Bloom: And with all of your help, too...

Oscar: No problem at all...

Bloom: And this is your gift for your help of destroying Deliora! (uses magic)

Snow: (now wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Cool...

Vanillite: (now wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah...

Spongebob: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Look, Squirtle! A symbol!

Squirtle: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah! It looks good!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Kitana: (now wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach) Hm...

Jade: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Interesting...

Oscar: (now wearing a green-and-brown Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) Cool!

Bea: (now wearing an orange-and-red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Fabulous!

Milo: (now wearing a blue-and-aquamarine Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Awesome!

Bo-bobo: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We love it!

Totodile: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Totally love it!

Don Patch: (now wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his face) Now, we'll be the main character for sure!

FarFetch'd: (now wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right! Main stars!

Flapjack: (now wearing a roan Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Pretty...

Mai: (now wearing a red-and-brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Yeah!

Luffy: (now wearing a red-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) We're officially part of Fairy Tail!

Tsurara: (now wearing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on her scarf) Right...

Abbey: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Impressive...

Sub-zero: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We'll help you in anyway as possible...

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Wait a minute...

Spongebob: What is it?

Blaziken: Our job wasn't to destroy Deliora.

Together: We need to destroy the moon...

Everyone: Eh?! We completely forgot about the moon!

Natsu: How did we forgot about the moon?!

Charmeleon: We're screwed!

Erza: Calm down...

Blaziken: We'll find a way.

Bo-bobo: But, how?!

Gray: Hey, Lyon and Abomasnow.

Beartic: Do you know how to cure the villagers' curse?

Lyon: No clue.

Abomasnow: Our team has been there for three years.

Lyon: And in that time, not a single villager has approached them.

Beartic: Really?

Abomasnow: Yes.

Jati: Also, we have been under the same light for the same time, but we have no deformity.

Spongebob: No deformity?!

Weavile: That's right!

Erza: (talking to the villagers)

Gray: You two should Fairy Tail.

Lyon: Me?

Beartic: Yeah!

Abomasnow: Sorry, but...

Lyon: That's pointless.

Gray: Alright. If you change your mind,...

Beartic: Come visit us...

Lyon: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Woah!

Flapjack: Look! The village is restored!

Oscar: How's that even possible?!

Natsu: Wait a minute! It was Zalty and Meowstic!

Charmeleon: There the ones to restore the whole village themselves!

Erza: Listen up!

Villagers: Yes?!

Blaziken: Destroying the moon will be easy!

Erza: But, first, what's the color of the moon?!

Villager 1: Purple.

Blaziken: Next, what happened when your transformation is complete?!

Villager 2: We transforms into demons.

Erza and Blaziken: Alright, (walking) We'll destroy the... (screams like a girl while falling down)

Natsu: She screams like a girl!

Gray: A cute one, at that!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Lucy: Uh-oh! They're going to mad at us!

Gardevoir: Right!

Erza: (climbs out) Okay! Let's destroy the moon!

Blaziken: (climbs out) Right!

Everyone: They acted like it never happened.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Excuse me?

Villagers: Yes?!

Blaziken: We want to know why you didn't investigate the ruins.

Villager 1: Because every time they went near the ruins, they would find themselves back the village's entrance.

Jati: Really?!

Villager 2: Yes...

Mizore: Why you didn't tell us at the first place?

Villager 3: Because they thought the you wouldn't believe us.

Erza: Okay...

Blaziken: We completely understand...

Erza: Now, Requip: the Giant's Armor!

The Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear.[1] The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area.[2] The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips. The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.[3] This armor grants Erza the ability to increase the strength and trajectory of projectiles that are catapulted by her. When used in conjunction with her spear, wielded by her right arm, the gem on the corresponding gauntlet starts to glow yellow and is thrown with enhanced strength.[3] It is an extravagant spear said to be able to seal darkness.[3] The steel blade adorns a golden embellishment in its center and is ornamented by a red decoration, reminiscent of ribbons which flow down and attaches to both sides of the pole wherein the ends releases a rocket-like blast which adds lift to the spear. The rear of the pole features a substantially thick golden stud with a flat silver surface, which may be used to shift it's equilibrium by adding force to the stud's surface and in turn, adding momentum to an assault.

Blaziken: Let's do this!


	18. Episode 18: The Curse is Lifted

Episode 18: The Curse is Lifted

Erza: Natsu and Charmeleon, are you ready?

Natsu: Always ready!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Villagers: (cheering in excitement)

Lucy: I hope this works...

Happy: Aye!

Gray: They'll be fine...

Beartic: We're sure of it...

Spongebob: I can't wait!

Tsurara: Me, either!

Erza: Okay! The plan is I'll throw the De-Malevo-Lance and Blaziken will use High Jump Kick and Double Kick!

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) While you will propel even more with your Fire Magic while Charmeleon will use Dragon Rage!

Natsu and Charmeleon: Right!

Villager 1: Everything is all set!

Erza: Okay!

Villager 1: (pulls lever)

Natsu: Bull's-eye!

Charmeleon: The spear destroyed the moon!

Blaziken: Not yet!

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmeleon: What do you mean?!

Erza: That's only a transparent membrane was created by the Moon Drop!

Blaziken: This membrane was apparently the reason why the moon looked purple, and also the reason why the villagers lost their memories.

Natsu: That's it?!

Erza: Yes!

Charmeleon: Aw, man!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: So, that means...

Gardevoir: The villagers were demons from the very beginning!

Villager 1: That's correct!

Villager 2: But, the dome manipulated our memories into thinking that we were humans.

Villager 3: We remember this fact, and also remember our history and the reason why we couldn't approach the ruins, being of darkness, we couldn't get near such holy light.

Jati: Cool! I really thought you were humans!

Weavile: Right!

Bobo: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bobo (ボボ Bobo) is the son of Moka and a resident of Galuna Island. Bobo is a purple Demon with dark purple spots all over his body. He has two horns on his head and a black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white t-shirt. He also wear dark pants, which are hold up by a pink rope, tied around his belly, functioning as a belt, and dark boots. When transformed into a human, Bobo is a dark skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and the same mustache he has as a Demon.

Bo-bobo: Bobo!

Don Patch: You're alive!

Lucy: You know him?!

Jelly: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) He help us get to the island in the first place!

Goodra: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Moka: My son! You're alive!

Bobo: Of course! (laughs loudly)

Everyone: Uh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moka: Anyway, we decided to make a feast.

Mizore: A feast?

Moka: Yes! For all of you!

Everyone: Alright!

Villagers: (cheering in happiness)

Lulu: Gray? Beartic?

Gray: Yeah?

Lulu (ルル Ruru)[1] is a resident of Galuna Island. Lulu is a Demon girl with light blue skin, short blue hair, large prominent teeth, sharp eyes, pointy ears and a pointy chin. Her belly is covered with dark blue scales, from which the one covering the front overlaps a scale which starts from underneath her breasts. Her arms are a darker blue than the rest of her body. She wears an orange bra and green skirt, in addition to a large purple and white necklace, red bracelets and a yellow strap around her neck. She has small horns on her shoulders. There are also horns on her knee, pointing upwards in an even darker blue than her arms and stomach. On her elbows are another pair of small horns, but furthermore up her arm, there some bigger horns. In her human form, Lulu is a young woman with pale skin, and short blue hair.

Girl 1: Could you dance with us?!

Beartic: Dance?

Girls: Please?!

Together: Alright.

Bo-bobo: This is great!

Totodile: Right!

Oscar: Now, we can finally relax!

Spongebob: While eating Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: Right! Order up!

Gasser: (sighs in relaxation)

Absol: This is the life...

Mai: Right... Relaxing is what we need...

Flapjack: Especially on an island!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bubbie: (wearing a aquamarine Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Flapjack!

Flapjack: Hey, Bubbie!

Bubbie is a large female sperm whale who lives in Stormalong Harbor. She raised Flapjack as her own and is an over-protective mother to him. She usually attempts to keep him away from the dangers outside of Stormalong but does so with very little success. Her mouth is also used as a home for Flapjack and K'nuckles. She is very sassy and can be extremely over-protective when it involves Flapjack's safety. She lets Flapjack live in her mouth along with Captain K'nuckles. She dislikes Captain K'nuckles' influence on Flapjack as it always leads to trouble and all she really wants for Flapjack is for him to be the sweet little angel she knows him to be. Regardless of K'nuckle's obnoxious attitude toward her and Flapjack, she cares about him like family. One episode she even said she was proud of K'nuckles for trying to lose weight, but all K'nuckles said was, "Just hold my feet." (He had been trying to do sit-ups at the time). At times she will feel lonely due to Flapjack's and K'nuckles' adventures, so she goes into Stormalong to try and peep on its citizens and find out their secrets as a means to pass the time. Bubbie also dislikes bragging, as she believes it can only cause havoc in life. She will do anything to protect Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles.

K'nuckles: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Flapjack, me boy!

Flapjack: Captain K'nuckles!

Captain K'nuckles (pronounced as "captain kuh-knuckles") is a lazy, lying, misogynistic, self-serving, good-for-nothing adventurer from Stormalong who seeks Candied Island with Flapjack, his cabin boy. Captain K'nuckles is not very active and prefers to spend his time in Bubbie's mouth or eating candy at the Candy Barrel (despite him and Flapjack not having enough money or any money at all, and will risk a lot to get 'free eats'). He usually likes to tell stories of his many adventures to Flapjack, and, because of this, the young boy fails to see K'nuckles as the inactive good-for-nothing that he is. K'nuckles is not very bright, as shown in his attempt to do his laundry. Instead of going to the laundromat, he throws his clothes into the ocean and expects them to be thrown back into his arms once they're clean. He also shows some disgust towards emotional moments, but in the episode Knuckles and his Hilarious Problem it is revealed that after he had too much candy he went into some sort of inebriated state where he confessed to Flapjack that he was the only friend he ever had and that he also cared for Bubbie. After his confession, he began to cry and soon passed out. Though K'nuckles is shown to neglect Flapjack and their friendship on multiple occasions, he also shows some compassion toward Flapjack and is clearly fond of him as a friend. He might even look at Flapjack as the son he never had. He also seems to have an obsession for Maple Syrup which he also refers to as his friend. He is also illiterate, as seen in many episodes, particularly in "Candy Casanova" where he writes a letter to Candy Wife (which Flapjack reads) using only pictures. Also in Wishing Not So Well, he creates a to-do list using pictures as well. Captain K'nuckles has a severe case of "whiskers" (which causes his entire head to appear blue) as well as numerous tattoos and some scars as evidenced when he is seen shirtless (which is quite often). The whiskers surrounding his mouth are ironically fake, of which he is greatly ashamed, as seen in "Beard Buddies". He is characterized by his long, orange nose, that he is very fond of. He does not have any natural limbs left; they have all been replaced by crude, prosthetic wood including the legs and hands. Even his rear end is wooden, being a just a plank attached with a belt, although he eventually reclaimed his real bottom (only to lose it in the same episode, Sittin' Muscle). He has an odd waddle when he walks because of this, and makes squeaking noises when he moves. K'nuckles lost one of his hands to a food processor at a young age. He carved himself a new hand out of wood, but unfortunately, it was a mirror image of the one he needed. He then amputated his working hand and carved a second wooden hand. Fortunately, both prosthetic hands are in excellent working order, allowing K'nuckles to do anything a person with real hands can do (it has been said that he based them off the designs of the best-created mechanical hands ever created, although it is unknown if this is real or he just said this to boost his ego). He constantly wears a red pirate hat and jacket over light brown striped shirt underneath. He also has also been shown to wear bloomers, as "Real men don't wear pants." (That's a Wrap) When his irises are rarely seen, it is shown that he has light brown eyes. He also has black circles around his eyes. He enjoys talking to birds.

Flapjack: Guys, this is my friends Bubbie and Captain K'nuckles, the greatest adventurer ever!

Bubbie: Hello!

K'nuckles: Hi!

Luffy: It's nice to meet you!

Natsu: Yeah! A talking whale!

Happy: That's amazing!

Bubbie: What are you doing here?!

Spongebob: Completing a mission!

Squirtle: Yeah!

Bubbie: A mission?

Flapjack: Yeah! But, we already done it...

Mr. Krabs: (human) (wearing a red-and-light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his claws) Does it come with money?

Eugene H. Krabs (born November 30, 1942; age 72), better known simply as Mr. Krabs, called Krabs by Plankton and frequently called Eugene, is a crimson sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Series creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as another antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish, and quite literally obsessed with money. He will freak out if anything happens to his money, except in "New Digs," when the money is in the pickle jar, he likes it. He treats money as if it was Royalty in some aspects. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob (maybe as a fatherly figure to SpongeBob), while Squidward tends to loathe him. The series exaggerates Krabs' greed with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it no matter how small the amount, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood, but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the main antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Krabs being just as bad; if not worse than, Plankton himself. He has the fourth most appearances in the series with 235, following Patrick with 262, Squidward with 288, and SpongeBob in all the episodes. Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty. At the end, Plankton only got one ingredient:Chum.[3] Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business.[4] In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes," he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. During "Squilliam Returns," he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned." He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out." Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Krabs is short, red and plump, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sailor's music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell like in "Shell of a Man" and "Shell Shocked." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he was naked like Plankton. As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In Krab Borg (and shown earlier in Squeaky Boots) reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also litterally tried to rip sombody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off". Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!". In "The Clash of Triton", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie he raises the price of a krabby patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the resturant. He has also risen the price of food in Truth or Square in which it was the 117th aniversary of the KK and he added an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series; SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation," SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser," he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty," in which he literally forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles," he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge," after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including to the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday." (Ironically, this actually saved his soul since no ghoul could fully claim it.) In "Drive Thru," he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In "Plankton's Regular," where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish," where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs," he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac" Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal (this backfires and causes Spongebob to be unable to sleep that night). Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers," he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse," where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout" (though he did steal it from and Squidward). Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love," Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs," he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" [cardboard cake, dishwater, for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward)], and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book," even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's Easter Island head. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles," as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen on TV." He has a mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots," he lifts the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In "Bucket Sweet Bucket," he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch," he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky," he tracked down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 71. However, many details in the show imply he is much older than this. In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," he reveals that he has a great aunt named Sally, who the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1,000 years old) claims to have dated in high school. In Can You Spare a Dime?, his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in business a long time (indicating a joke that he's been working for centuries). In Truth or Square, he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white, and states that he has spent a lifetime working at the Krusty Krab. Krabs is an extremely selfish and greedy crab when it comes to his money and will go to any lengths for even a single penny. Many episodes show this. He will even abuse SpongeBob and Squidward at work in many episodes. He made them work for 24 hours in "The Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty," but changed it to 23 hours. He forced them to fish for his millionth dollar even going as far as to use them as bait in "Clams." In "The Cent of Money," he abuses SpongeBob and Gary when he forces Gary to steal change and keep SpongeBob occupied. He is even shown to make them pay him instead of them getting their paycheck, such as "Squid on Strike," and in that episode, he fired SpongeBob and Squidward, and in the end, when they were rehired, he forced them to work for him for the rest of their lives after SpongeBob destroyed and trashed the Krusty Krab. In "Krabs à La Mode," he forced them to work with the thermostat at 62 degrees making them freeze due to just him being cheap. It is shown in Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm that he cares more about money than he does about anyone else, shown when Sandy wanted him to pay her. He started foaming at the mouth and shouted, "NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET A CENT OUTTA ME! NEVER! I'D RATHER LET THAT WORM COME IN HERE, AND EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!" This is also shown in "The Slumber Party" that he cares about money more than his daughter Pearl when he gives her only tap water with crackers and ketchup and a lot of rules making her lock him out and making SpongeBob spy on her. His famous appearance in "Born Again Krabs" shows his greedy personality when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. Krusty Love shows his generous side when he finds someone he loves just as much as money, which appears to be Mrs. Puff as he spends $100,000 just for their date. He then tells SpongeBob to make him not spend any money even though he forces SpongeBob to spend money for him as he scolds him making him finally snaps at him and curses in gibberish at him, yet he is able to win Mrs. Puff's heart and keep his money. In "Born Again Krabs," when he gave children free toys, give people the ability to watch movies that have not even been in theaters, and free refills and being completely relaxed and not having to mind paying a fine of $10,000 despite being bankrupt. "The Krabby Kronicle" shows him making counterfeit notes. He has also paid SpongeBob fake money and stole people's belongings to avoid paying shown in Life of Crime making him a criminal. He endangers townsfolk and kids, shown in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" and "Krabby Land." He is overprotective of his money shown in "Squid's Day Off," "Can You Spare a Dime?", and "Clams." In the episode Krabs vs. Plankton, his eyes turned in golden bars when the lawyer said, "We'll counter sue Plankton for everything he's got!" Krabs also prefers to accept free stuff. In addition, in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie he priced his Krabby Patties up to $99 plus. Krabs' greed is a double-edged sword, as he has made business decisions in order to save or acquire more money, which turned out to be counter-productive. An obvious example is in "SpongeBob You're Fired," when he fired his best employee simply to save a nickel, and opted to do the fry cooking himself, which was a bad idea since his terrible fry cook skills scared all the customers away. Another is in Hello Bikini Bottom!, when he sold pawned off the Krusty Krab to fund a band tour for Spongebob and Squidward, but almost went bankrupt. Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side, plays a villainous role in several episodes, mainly due to his extreme greed mostly his villain side and criminality, and from an interview with Stephen Hillenburg is like the other antagonist in the show (along with Plankton). Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses seafaring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew," disagreement as "mutiny," SpongeBob's kitchen as the "galley." In some episodes, he refers to Squidward almost exclusively as "Mr. Squidward." During the pilot, he refers to SpongeBob as "Mr. SquarePants." In Krusty Krab Training Video, it stated that he is paranoid or possibly has automatonophobia (fear of robots) which explains how his restaurant is primitive compared to others. When he says, "my," he says, "me" instead. He speaks with a very strong accent, like his grandpa and his mother; however, his daughter does not have this accent.

Erza: Yes...

Blaziken: But, we will not take the money.

Eddy: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his hand) Why not?!

Eddy is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although they were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering Rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. He is a lot stronger than he seems, is very cunning, clever, and difficult to defeat in battle. He can shoot $ energy blasts from his brain as well. This feat was performed in "Robbin Ed." However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Eddy can also be described as the trio's fastest thinker, as his brain can concoct nearly any scam in a matter of 2 seconds or so (often signaled with the sound-effect of a register cashier or a penny dropping), regardless the complexity or the given situation. Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. Old Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered as he was as a kid, dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage (though he still plays it with Ed and Edd). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene, it is shown that he is married to Old Lee (though he remembered nothing of the marriage). He still wears his normal clothes with the baggy pants having a patch on it. He has bushy, white eyebrows and his eye lids turned white. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed." One thing that must be noted about this future form is quite possibly Eddy's imagining of him as an old man, so it is possible that the actual, older version of Eddy is quite different. In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed," Eddy is seen in his young, toddler-like form. He has shorter hair, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed," which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the cul-de-sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the cul-de-sac. In the future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse, and he supplies them by using the Urban Rangers. He sells the items in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times, twice in the past, and once in the future. The other thrice-faced Fusion is Fusion Edd, and he is fought three times in the Past. Fusion Eddy is fought in the future to gain his Nano. The first time he is fought in the future, you fight him alone; the second time (third overall), he is fought in a lair with Fusion Edd and Fusion Ed, all of whom need to be defeated to complete the given mission.

Blaziken: Because the request is unofficial.

Scrooge: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Than, I'll take the money!

Scrooge McDuck is a cartoon character created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed in animations as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol, Scrooge is a wealthy Scottish business magnate and tycoon. He was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was), but in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Along with several other characters in the Disney franchise, Scrooge has enjoyed international popularity, particularly in Europe, and books about him are frequently translated into other languages. He is the maternal uncle of Donald Duck, the grand-uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie, and a usual financial backer of Gyro Gearloose. His "money bin" and indeed Scrooge himself are often used as humorous metonyms for great wealth in popular culture around the world. One possible inspiration is an unnamed character in the 1943 Donald Duck short film The Spirit of '43 who was a representation of Donald's thrifty conscience. This anonymous character had many of Scrooge's characteristics including sideburns, pince-nez glasses, and a Scottish accent.[3] Scrooge McDuck, maternal uncle of previously established character Donald Duck, made his first named appearance in the story Christmas on Bear Mountain which was published in Dell's Four Color Comics #178, December 1947, written and drawn by artist Carl Barks. His appearance may have been based on a similar-looking, nameless Scottish character from the 1943 propaganda short The Spirit of '43. In Christmas on Bear Mountain,[4] Scrooge was a bearded, bespectacled, reasonably wealthy old duck, visibly leaning on his cane, and living in isolation in a "huge mansion".[5] Scrooge's misanthropic thoughts in this first story are quite pronounced: "Here I sit in this big lonely dump, waiting for Christmas to pass! Bah! That silly season when everybody loves everybody else! A curse on it! Me—I'm different! Everybody hates me, and I hate everybody!"[5] Barks later reflected, "Scrooge in 'Christmas on Bear Mountain' was only my first idea of a rich, old uncle. I had made him too old and too weak. I discovered later on that I had to make him more active. I could not make an old guy like that do the things I wanted him to do."[6] Barks would later claim that he originally only intended to use Scrooge as a one-shot character, but then decided Scrooge (and his fortune) could prove useful for motivating further stories. Barks continued to experiment with Scrooge's appearance and personality over the next four years. Scrooge's second appearance, in The Old Castle's Secret[7] (first published in June 1948), had Scrooge recruiting his nephews to search for a family treasure hidden in Dismal Downs, the McDuck family's ancestral castle, built in the middle of Rannoch Moor in Scotland. Foxy Relations (first published in November, 1948) was the first story where Scrooge is called by his title and catchphrase "The Richest Duck in the World". Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Firstly, he took up a job polishing and shining boots, and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with an 1875 US dime, which was useless as currency in 19th century Glasgow. However, the coin inspired him to take a position as cabin boy on a Clyde cattle ship to the United States to make his fortune at the age of 13. In 1898, after many adventures he finally ended up in Klondike. There he found a golden rock the size of a goose's egg. The next year he had made his first $1,000,000 and bought the deed for Killmule Hill from Casey Coot, the son of Clinton Coot and grandson of Cornelius Coot. He finally ended up in Duckburg in 1902. After some dramatic events where he faced both the Beagle Boys and president Roosevelt and his "Rough Riders" at the same time, he tore down the rest of the old fort Duckburg and raised his famous Money Bin at the same site. In the years to follow, Uncle Scrooge traveled all around the world in order to increase his fortune. During these and earlier travels he learned many different languages from all parts of the world. Meanwhile his family ran the Money Bin. When Scrooge finally returned to Duckburg, he found himself the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominently, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He had however changed. His newly developed personality - one that was a mix of hostility and crankiness made his own family leave him. 12 years later, he closed his empire down, but eventually returned to a public life 5 years later and started his business. He keeps a portion of his wealth, money he has personally earned himself, in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the short Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian version he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts—Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthy, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessduck and noted tightwad, he is fond of diving into his money, burrowing through it, swimming laps in it, spitting out coins that enter his mouth like water during these swimming sessions, and tossing coins into the air mirthfully only to let them fall upon his head — all without injury. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is unclear.[11] According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents.[12] In the DuckTales episode "Liquid Assets", Fenton Crackshell (Scrooge's accountant) notes that McDuck's money bin contains 607 tillion 386 zillion 947 trillion 522 billion dollars and 36 cents. Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents. A thought bubble from Scrooge McDuck sitting in his car with his Chauffeur in Walt Disney's Christmas Parade No.1 (Published in 1949) that takes place in the story "Letter to Santa" clearly states "What's the use of having eleven octillion dollars if I don't make a big noise about it?" Forbes has occasionally tried to estimate McDuck's wealth in real terms; in 2007, Forbes estimated his wealth at $28.8 billion;[13] in 2011, it rose to $44.1 billion due to the rise in gold prices.[14] One website used the size of Scrooge's Money Bin as a basis and calculated that it could contain over $27 trillion.[15] Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars.[citation needed] Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it to be enough; he believes that he has to continue to earn money by any means possible. A running gag is Scrooge always making profit on any business deal.[16]

Kitana: You can't do that.

Eddy: (groans) Come on!

Erza: Sorry.

Pancham: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) That's unfair!

Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yuka: There they are.

Sherry: It looks like they're relaxing.

Spritzee: Yeah!

Vegeta: This is our opportunity to attack!

Shadow: Right...

Mewtwo: Let's get going.

Everyone: Okay... (jumps)

Natsu: It's you!

Vegeta: That's right!

Shadow: You'll pay for what happened to Lyon and Abomasnow!

Cloe: Right!

Ivy: Get ready for a battle!

Juri: C'mon! Show us what you're made of!

Charmeleon: Okay!

Sonic: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) (running past everyone and stops) Hey, Shadow! Hey, Mewtwo!

Shadow: It's Sonic!

Mewtwo: And Jolteon!

Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses as well lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it many times. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent of his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011.[6] Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think,[30] and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,[31] such as in Sonic Adventure 2 where he could not stand being held up in a tiny cell. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, cool and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper.[3][32] Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings.[32] Regardless, he is honest and always keeps his promises.[3] Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.[32] He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out,[32] throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change.[3] At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration.[32][3] While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.[33] Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views in Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music.[34] Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games usually when he is victorious. Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h). This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph (1,231 km/h). It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph (6,180 km/h) to 7,680 mph (12,360 km/h). He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and is even noted to be the fastest being in the universe.[28] Additionally, he can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, though it is on various occasions assumed that he can. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when the Final Egg Blaster was about to fire, Sonic defeated Ultimate Emerl in less than 30 seconds. It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form than running, possibly even reaching the speed of light as seen in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes where he could utilize the Light Speed Attack and the Light Speed Dash to achieve light speed movements. Also, in Sonic Unleashed, the Checkpoints, which measure his speed (SPD) in-game, can clock Sonic going over 2,800 SPD; in comparison, the Light Speed Dash measures 396 SPD. This suggests that Sonic can move at speeds far greater than the speed of light. Sonic's speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Aside from running, Sonic can also apply his super speed for other abilities. He is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds, launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds and create barriers of super speed for a split second. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements which he can use to attack opponents similar to aerokinesis. Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, along side double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing on ground. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters. In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms; as seen in Sonic Adventure 2, he was able to topple the colossal Egg Golem with a single kick. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either as demonstrated in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Sonic exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands. At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. It is also shown in various games that Sonic can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space. In Sonic Adventure, he fell face-first from a high point in the atmosphere twice, merely shaking it off after landing, and additionally in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic is able to survive atmospheric reentry unharmed. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and out gunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so, though he possessed some protection against it by having a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. The only time his will did not work was in Sonic Rivals 2, when he was possessed by the Ifrit in Tails' story scenario. It is safe to assume though, that if he does get possessed, he does all he can to regain control. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power, and do have more abilities prior to chaos control. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster and more skillful than he lets on. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his defeat of Ultimate Emerl,who had the abilities of every character and all seven Chaos Emeralds (therefore being mainly superior to him in almost every way possible), is a prime example of this. It would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and reluctance to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. Also, Sonic is often reluctant to use his Chaos Powers, and relies more on his speed and other abilities in his arsenal. Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. It has also been noted by people, such as Blaze and Shadow, that Sonic's combat skills are always improving; in the different versions of Sonic Generations, Sonic was able to beat the Egg Emperor and Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional support and power. In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. Sonic's Back-Grab in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has him backflip backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. His forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch (which might resemble his buzzsaw type attacks, and resembles his wind-up punch from Sonic the Fighters). This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Also as a nod to his footwork, Sonic also at times like in Sonic Battle, applies some forms of Capoeira to his combative footwork, especially in his Sonic Flare attack. Even though he does not prefer to use weapons in combat (mainly dissing firearms as said in Shadow the Hedgehog), Sonic is shown to greatly excel in swordsmanship as seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Even after just picked up a sword, Sonic was able to slay a dragon with swordplay and after receiving formal training from Caliburn, Sonic becomes capable of going up against and defeating several members of the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur himself. By applying his speed to his swordplay, Sonic can make quick and swift slashes and as well become a buzzsaw with his sword by spinning. He also has basic knowledge of how to use a Piko Piko Hammer to fight as seen in Sonic Advance 3. Many of Sonic's fighting moves are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Since his introduction in the first Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack. As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, although unnamed variations of it appeared in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic 3D Blast, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. The Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, made its debut in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward, and in Sonic CD, it shows that The Super peel Out can push Sonic out extremely fast speeds. Another technique, the Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. One of Sonic's newest signature moves is the Sonic Boost, a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up Throw. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, during Dinosaur Jungle, Sonic mentions that his quills can sense danger, before being attacked by a dinosaur. In the Sonic Riders series, Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. After the events of Sonic Free Riders, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, as he was able to beat Metal Sonic, who at that point possessed all the data and skills of the world's best Extreme Gear riders, in a race. In Sonic Generations, Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he is able to boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics), and on the second act of Planet Wisp, Sonic can even transfer to objects, as he can force a coal-carrying platform to speed up its movement by using his pure speed to make it go faster, and overtake other platforms (as well as crash into and break them). By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. He does, however, need Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic also possesses an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic, which he can assume with the seven Super Emeralds. This form basically shares the same powers and traits as Super Sonic, but they are all upgraded and more powerful than Super Sonic's. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, by harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his emotions at Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and has pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic used to transform, however, Sonic becomes slightly darker and more violent. In Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic by using the power of the four sacred swords. This form grants him a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself named Sonic the Werehog at night time by absorbing the energies from Dark Gaia. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this transformation after his battle with Dark Gaia. By harness different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use certain Color Powers to transform into a specific form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, with the Color Power depending on the type of Wisp. The forms invoked by the Color Powers include the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake, or Black Bomb. These transformations do only last for a few moments however, and requires more Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic has been stated to believe that if he falls in water, he will be trapped and no one would be able to get him out),[13] though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A slight exception being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where he is able swim very briefly before drowning (although it is more of flopping around like a fish rather than actually swimming). In some games Sonic can bypass water while running across its surface, while in others he can survive extended periods underwater by breathing air bubbles, in most 3D games however he drowns instantly on contact with water. Sonic usually avoids water and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic is the only character to wear a life-preserver. Yuji Naka has also stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running.[35] In the games, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout his adventures, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Sonic's arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman, but Sonic has come across even greater enemies throughout his adventures.

Jolteon: Did we miss a party?!

Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail, and a white ruff around its neck. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers.

Pokedex: Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity.

Natsu: Nope!

Charmeleon: It's getting started!

Sonic: Cool!

Jolteon: Right!

Shadow: (growls) We thought we got rid of you!

Sonic: Sorry, Shadow!

Jolteon: But, you can't get rid of us that easily!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) And that's the truth!

Vegeta: Goku!

Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters.[11] Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.[16] Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Goku wore a new version of his orange gi, featuring a new kanji, lacking the dark blue undershirt and wears black wristbands and obi. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku now wears a turqoise gi with a white sash, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields the Power Pole. He did not wear the blue undershirt and boots until his teenage and adult years, instead wearing simple shoes. At times, Goku has been seen wearing different clothing,[18][19][20] such as a gray business suit and tie.[21] Most notably, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and in the nine days before the Cell Games, he wears casual Earth clothing consisting of an orange-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, lime green pants, and brown boots. Goku's skin tone changes from a pale tone to a darker and almost tan tone at the end of Dragon Ball Z, continuing into Dragon Ball GT. His outfit in the GT series consists of a blue gi with a white sash, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings. As a Super Saiyan 4, he completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His tail returns, although it changes from brown to the more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. Son Goku (孫悟空) is a Buddhist name that means "The Child Aware of Emptiness" and comes from his character development based on Sun Wukong (in Chinese and Japanese: 孫悟空; Sūn means "grandchild" in both languages and implies his origin as a monkey, and Wùkōng means "Aware of Emptiness") from Journey to the West. The name "Goku" means "awakened to emptiness"; the Go syllable means "Enlightenment", and the Ku syllable means "Sky or Emptiness". Son (孫) is also a common Chinese surname. Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything.[3] He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[22][23] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him.[23] Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also portrayed to be very innocent as a child, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meets Bulma. During his childhood, a recurring gag early in the series is that he is incapable of telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble.[24] Notable of these occurrences are in the scene where he removes Bulma's panties while she slept and is horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power),[25] and later when he first meets Chi-Chi and she pushes him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot.[26] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they were not poor.[27] It is often teased that Goku is scared of his wife's temper (as joked by Master Roshi upon Goku's refusal to come back to Earth after the Frieza Saga: "He's scared of the one thing that's stronger than a Super Saiyan- his wife!") Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime.[28] He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to Wukong Hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a Medical Machine. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to planet Pital. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sugoroku Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the Four-Star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. During his fight with Oceanus Shenron, Goku states that he does not mind being nude in public. This fact is also supported before going for a swim to find a Dragon Ball on Gelbo, during which he takes off his clothes in front of Doma and his granddaughter Pan without hesitation or embarrassment. He also gets upset when Pan tells him to put his clothes back on, refusing to go swimming clothed. Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. While Goku is ultimately kindhearted, forgiving, and unquestionably loyal to the side of good, and did not inherit any of the inherently evil traits of his heritage, his Saiyan bloodline and its traits for combat have played small or moderate role in his judgement. He chose to remain in space after Frieza's first defeat rather than return home soon, and did not come home to his family until two years later, when the restored Frieza was heading to Earth. When he trained Gohan and learned that his son had enough dormant power to destroy Cell, he chose not to train himself and his son for one more year, because rather than becoming strong enough to defeat Cell himself, he planned on sending his own son to fight the monster, gambling that Gohan would awaken his hidden power just in time during his struggling fight against Cell and ultimately win. He even went as far as giving a Senzu Bean to Cell so that Gohan gets a fair match against him, rather than a better chance to win and save the world. Also, after his death during the Cell Games, he chose not to be revived and return to his family to raise his still young son. He reasoned that Earth is repeatedly in danger because of his enemies and may become safer if he did not come back. Despite this, after almost all other fighters had faced their downfall, Goku is eventually revived due to Earth and the whole universe being in danger because of Super Buu. From his mid-teens to early thirties, Goku became a famous celebrity on Earth for his defeat of King Piccolo, with several reporters being amazed that Yajirobe was a friend of his during Vegeta and Nappa's attack on Earth. Proceeding the events of the Androids Saga, Goku appears to have been largely forgotten in favor of the following World Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan. However some time between the defeat of the Shadow Dragons and one hundred years post-hence, Goku is once again revered as a hero and a giant statue of him is displayed in the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium, as shown near the end of Dragon Ball GT.[13]

Goku: Yo, Vegeta!

Vegeta: I thought you were gone!

Goku: (laughing)

Vegeta: (growls)

Goku: Now, we're having a party!

Sonic: Right!

Ivy: Hmph! We'll take you on, too!

Cloe: Get ready!

Jolteon: We're always ready!

Sonic: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chun-Li: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Juri!

Juri: Uh-oh...

Chun-Li (春麗 Chun Rii?, Chinese Simplified: 春丽) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Chun-Li's name is Mandarin, (春, chun, "spring"; 丽, lì, "beautiful"), which means she is a single young girl filled with the beauty of spring. Older official sources from the early 90's indicate Chung was Chun-Li's surname, although it is worth noting this could very well not be the case anymore. In the live-action Street Fighter movie, Chun-Li was given the surname Zang/Xiang, but Capcom has not officially recognized it. Chun-Li's appearance has differed several times in the Street Fighter series, as well as in official art and cameos she has made in other works. She is known for her very muscular thighs. Chun-Li wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and blue panties underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao, as seen in her in-game profile and ending in the original Street Fighter II. During the period covered in Street Fighter Alpha, she wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. It is unclear why she chose to stop using this outfit and switch to the qipao in subsequent Street Fighter games. With the switch to the qipao, she also swapped her wristbands for large spiked bracelets. In the Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation movie, her vest has changed to red instead of blue. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li's alternate outfit consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit resembles the clothes she wore in one of the episodes of the American cartoon series Street Fighter. In various official art, she has also been shown in her police outfit, as well as (presumably) her favorite casual attire: a varsity-style jacket, T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. It has been shown in some official art that when wearing her casual attire she also wears her Alpha wristbands. Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. During the Alpha series, she chose to wear them unadorned, while in the remaining games, she uses silk brocades and ribbons to cover them, colored white to signify the mourning of her father. These silk brocades and ribbons that cover them are sometimes called bao. In Street Fighter IV, when wearing her alternate costume, she wears her ox horns unadorned, just like in her Alpha appearance, only this time it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tip. In Street Fighter II V, Chun-Li wore her hair up in one in a bun or sometimes in a ponytail. Later, when Bison brainwashed her, Chun-Li's hair was let loose. Chun-Li's original personality was depicted as a cheerful young lady who worships Ryu as her hero or idol, much like Sakura. As her story underwent development, she became more resourceful and dedicated, with a strong sense of justice. She strongly believes in protecting the innocent, yet she has no qualms with fighting. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior, and is often the voice of reason. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters and does not take defeats kindly, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense rivals, such as Bison and Juri. Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (mainly Street Fighter II) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E. Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. In almost every game, Chun-Li's signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku, which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. Its easy accessibility (bluntly pressing a kick button rapidly) has become a staple in many games. Her Spinning Bird Kick acts like Ryu's and Ken's own Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Chun-Li can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Beginning with Street Fighter Alpha, this move was replaced by the Sen'en Shuu, which was an overhead drop kick which knocked the opponent down. This, in itself, was replaced by the Hazanshu in Street Fighter III, which was a similar move where Chun-Li flipped in the air before attacking with her overhead kick. She also regained her Spinning Bird Kick in that game. Her Kakukyakuraku was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. This was replaced in Street Fighter III with the "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the Kikoken, and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her Tenshokyaku enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents. Other notable moves that have appeared include the Sou Hakkei, a powerful palm strike that Chun-Li can do in her X-ISM mode in Street Fighter Alpha 3; the Reishiki Kikou Ken, a toned-down version of the Kikosho as it appeared in the Alpha games that Chun-Li can do at any time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series; and the Tenshin Embu in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, a command grab similar to Yun and Yang's Zenpou Tenshin that does no damage but leaves the opponent open to a combo. Chun-Li's first Super Combo, the Senretsukyaku, was an extended Hyakuretsukyaku that moved Chun-Li forward and could go through fireballs. Her Kikosho, which she received in Street Fighter Alpha, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku was a powered-up version of the Tenshokyaku. These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Her appearance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike saw her retain only one Super Combo from before, the Kikosho, in a version that more resembled the Vs. version than the original Alpha version. Her two new Super Arts were the Houyoku Sen, a re-imagined Senretsukyaku that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the Tensei Ranka, an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li gains a new Ultra Combo called Hosenka. It is very much like Houyoku Sen, except instead of kicking the opponent away after the Hyakuretsukyaku, she kicks the opponent upwards and does a powered-up Spinning Bird Kick, which causes a tornado and does significant damage. She then kicks the opponent up into the air with a lot of force, landing gracefully after the opponent falls back on to the floor. In Super Street Fighter IV, the Kikosho returns as Chun-Li's second Ultra Combo. The Kikosho animation is nearly identical to what is depicted in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. In crossover games, Chun-Li gains a Hyper Combo called Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku. Chun-Li passes through the opponent with a powerful kick. As the two are momentarily paused mid-air, the screen turns black and the kanji of the Hyper Combo's name appears on the screen, with the screen flashing afterwards.

Chun-Li: Hmph! Juri! You're under arrest!

Juri: Well, you show up quick...

Chun-Li: That's right! I finally found you!

Juri: Hmph! You're so mean!

Chun-Li: Don't escape this time!

Juri: (yawns) You're still playing cop...

Chun-Li: This is serious!

Ivy: Hmph! Let's fight for it!

Chun-Li: I guess I have no choice...

Sherry: C'mon! Let's do this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm... (looks up) Huh?

Rainbow: (wearing a rainbow Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her face) Looks like they need our help...

Shuckle: (wearing a rainbow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. These juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains.

Pokedex: Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

Rainbow: (grabs everyone's weapons)

Sherry: Hey!

Spritzee: Give those back!

Rainbow: No way! Here!

Erza: (cataches the weapons) Thanks...

Blaziken: Now, you're unarmed!

Ivy: Give those back!

Erza: Not until you tell the truth...

Yuka: Alright. We'll tell you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Our true motive is for punishment.

Chun-Li: Punishment?

Jasmine: What do you mean?

Yuka: We felt guilty of what happen to the village.

Sherry: So, our days were painful and we have to follow Lyon and Abomasnow for it!

Kitana: I felt sorry of you...

Jade: Right...

Vegeta: (growls)

Spongebob: We understand!

Squirtle: So, we'll forgive you!

Spritzee: You do?!

Flapjack: Yeah!

Sherry: Thank you!

Spongebob: You're welcome! (chuckles)

Vegeta: But, I'm still your rival, Goku!

Goku: Okay!

Vegeta: This is to be taken seriously!

Goku: Alright.

Vegeta: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: Hm...

Meowstic: They give up...

Ultear: Pathetic... Siegrain, did you hear that?

Siegrain: Yes...

Latios: We did...

Ultear: Well, we lost.

Meowstic: Right...

Siegrain: But, next time, we'll have nobody to interrupted our plans...

Latios: Right...

Ultear: We'll see you in Era!

Siegrain: Okay...

Meowstic: Bye-bye...

_The Next Day... _

Lucy: Hey, Gray!

Gray: What is it?

Gardevoir: You have a scar.

Beartic: A scar?

Lucy: Yeah! That's going to be permanent!

Gray: Actually, I like it.

Gardevoir: You like that scar?!

Beartic: Yeah! That makes us cool!

Gray: Right!

Together: (sighs) Typical...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eddy: C'mon, Erza!

Pancham: Just take the money!

Erza: I told you ''no'' already!

Blaziken: Stop asking!

Erza: But, we'll take the key...

Eddy: A key?!

Lucy: Yes...! Thank you, Erza!

Eddy: You're taking a stupid key?!

Gardevoir: It's not stupid, Eddy!

Lucy: Yeah!

Eddy: (groans)

Pancham: Hmph!

Erza: (sighs)

Lucy: This is the best!

Gardevoir: Yeah! Now, we have 5 Celestial Zodiac Gate Keys!

Lucy: Right!

Natsu: No big deal!

Gray: Right...!

Charmeleon:That doesn't seem that special!

Beartic: Yeah!

Lucy: Shut up! It is to me!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Huh?!

Oscar: What's wrong?!

Luffy: My ship! It's gone!

Everyone: Eh?!

Lucy: Now, how are we gonna get home?!

Don Patch: Swim!

FarFetch'd: Great idea!

Bea: Not!

Matt: (wearing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Matt (Japanese: ウシオ Ushio) is one of the Admins of Team Aqua. Matt is a Team Aqua Admin in the Generation III games, as well as their remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In Pokémon Ruby, he makes only two cameos - at Meteor Falls and Seafloor Cavern, alongside Archie and Shelly. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. Magma Admin Tabitha fulfills the role he has in Sapphire. In Pokémon Sapphire, the player confronts him twice. The first time is when he brings the Meteorite stolen from Meteor Falls to Mt. Chimney and the player must battle him before battling Archie. He later assists the Aqua Leader in stealing the Submarine Explorer 1, and must then be battled at Team Aqua Hideout. In Pokémon Emerald, he is seen only once, when the player must battle him at Team Aqua Hideout. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Magma Admin Courtney fulfills Matt's roles.

Shelly: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of the stomach) Is this your ship?!

Shelly (Japanese: イズミ Izumi) is one of the Admins of Team Aqua. Shelly is a Team Aqua Admin in the Hoenn-based Generation III games, as well as their remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, it is stated that Shelly used to work for Devon Corporation, which helped Team Aqua gain access to their research. In Pokémon Ruby, she makes only one cameo, at Seafloor Cavern, alongside Archie and Matt. She does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. Magma Admin Courtney fulfills the role that Shelly has in Sapphire and Emerald. In Pokémon Sapphire and Emerald, the player confronts her twice: the first time when she raids the Weather Institute to steal a Castform, and later, when she assists Archie at the Seafloor Cavern. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Magma Admin Tabitha fulfills Shelly's roles.

Luffy: Yeah! You found it!

Archie: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We're just doing our job!

Archie (Japanese: アオギリ Aogiri) is the head of Team Aqua. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Aqua Leader (Japanese: アクアだんリーダー Team Aqua Leader). In Pokémon Ruby, Archie helps the player against Team Magma. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. In Pokémon Sapphire and their remakes, he first appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City, trying to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, Team Aqua members steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo and try to turn Mt. Chimney into a lake. Then, after Shelly raids the Weather Institute, Archie steals the RedS/Blue OrbAS from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Aqua members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about a seafloor cavern. Team Aqua promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Kyogre. In Pokémon Emerald, he also appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City as the player delivers the Devon Goods to Captain Stern, just like in Sapphire. Then Archie tries to stop Team Magma at Meteor Falls and Mt. Chimney. Later in the game, he again steals both the Red Orb and the Submarine Explorer 1 and awakens Kyogre another time.

Bo-bobo: How did you find it?!

Shelly: It was stranded in sea!

Luffy: That figures...

Archie: Good thing we saw it!

Luffy: Right! Could you take us home?!

Matt: Sure!

Shelly: Hop right in!

Everyone: Okay!

Moka: Before you go, here! (gives them Pokeballs)

Erza: Thanks...

Moka: They contain Skarmory, Regice, Infernape, and Fenniken. Take care of them...

Everyone: Right!

Moka: Good-bye!

Everyone: Bye! We'll visit you!

Moka: Right!

Lyon: Hey, Sherry.

Sherry: Yeah?

Abomasnow: Are guilds fun?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Era..._

Siegrain: Hello, Ultear and Meowstic. Hello, Satsuki.

Sieghart: How are you?

Sieghart was an extremely strong and talented elemental master who has the ability to create, control and manipulate all elemental forces of water, fire, earth, air, quintessence/aether, nether, poison, darkness, light, energy, and to some extent even time and space. He was loosely associated with Demon Card, in that it happened to assist his quest to "preserve time". According to him, the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself, and after he takes care of Elie 3173. Sieghart is a serious person. He is very adamant about his purpose of protecting the flow of time, and will do anything to fulfill that purpose. He lighten and warms up considerably after joining up with Haru's group, but remains a composed and reserved person. Sieghart is an elementalist; a very powerfully skilled magician who excels at controlling and manipulating more than just the four elements; such as Quintessence/Aether, void, lightning/electricity, poison, energy, plasma, space, time, light, darkness/shadows, magnetism, gravity, and electromagnetism. He has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as a magician with extraordinarily strong magical potential, earning himself the title "Elemental Master". As such, he is capable of using advanced-level magic, including space magic such as Altair. Sieghart has been shown to be able to control a time rift and create a magical barriers; Sieghart creates one to preserve Resha Valentine's grave. As a result, the grave is not affected by the passing of time, not even when Haru's party finds it 50 years later. Later in the series, Sieghart is revealed to be able to control time, albeit on a very small scale; he sends a dove bearing several letters fifty years into the future in an attempt to help Haru and his friends. In terms of strength, Sieghart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat 1000 Mildean mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, leader of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted whole seven days and nights. Due to him controlling many more elements than just the first four best-known elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air), Seighart could also freely control and manipulate the weather and its various aspects and forms. However, he has not be seen doing so.

Satsuki: Good.

Ultear: Right...

Siegrain: Anyway, I'm disappointed about Deliora's fate.

Latios: Right...

Ultear: It was all thanks to my mother! She did this!

Sieghart: Calm down... Don't be mad...

Ultear: I know... But, her magic is powerful.

Siegrain: It is.

Ultear: Also, about Natsu and Charmeleon...

Latios: They're strong, indeed...

Siegrain: Right...

Satsuki: Now, what's next?

Siegrain: Next time, for my next plan, we must be stronger, and we will be there soon.

Sieghart: Since he's the son of Igneel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're home!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Finally!

Goku: Right!

Archie: Hm...

Flapjack: So, are you going to take care of Bubbie?!

Shelly: Of course. Our members are very loyal and they do what we say.

Matt: Right!

Luffy: That's good!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Erza: But, there's still going to be punishment.

Natsu: C'mon!

Gray: Yeah!

Shelly: What about us?

Erza: None of you will recieve punishment.

Bea: That's good!

Blaziken: Except for Luffy...

Luffy: What?! Unfair!

Happy: Aye!

Erza: I don't care!

Blaziken: You'll get punishment!

Everyone: (laughs)

Natsu: Stop laughing!

Lucy: But, what kind of punishment is it?

Gardevoir: No idea... But, I don't want to think about it.

Lucy: Me, too!


	19. Episode 19: Body Swap

Episode 19: Body Swap

Everyone: Hey! We're home!

Mirajane: Welcome back!

Lopunny: How are you?!

Natsu: Better than ever!

Charmeleon: Right!

Mirajane: That's great!

Lopunny: Your Charmander had evolve into Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: That's right! I'm a lot stronger now!

Natsu: That's why he's my partner!

Erza: Anyway, where's Makarov and Donphan?

Bouquet: They went somewhere.

Misaki: They'll return soon.

Primeape: Right!

Natsu: That's good...

Charmeleon: Yeah...

Lucy: But, what kind of punishment?!

Gardevoir: Someone tell us!

Wabaka: Well, you're lucky...

Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt,[1] acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master.[3] Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.[4] His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined.[2] His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.[5] He also seems to have mildly hairy legs.[1] After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.[3] His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands.[1] He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.[6] In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.[7][8] After the disappearance of the 3rd master Makarov Dreyar and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.[9] Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow guildmate, drinking buddy, and long-time friend Macao Conbolt.[1] When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,[10] although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.[11] Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, usually making less-than-subtle passes at her.[12] Wakaba even went as far as asking her out, and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife,[1] in spite of the fact that the two have a daughter.[13] Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or at least disgusted by, his wife, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the guild.[12] Wakaba had been a member of Fairy Tail since before Cana (the oldest Fairy Tail member of her generation) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow guildmates, his friendship with Macao being the strongest of these said relationships.[14] When Mirajane first joined the guild, Wakaba and Macao explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.[15] Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba insisting that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side"; this made Macao and Wakaba wonder what exactly "Erza's side" meant.[16] The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the guild looking for the egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine what the Guild would be like in a few years when they all grew up.[17] Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, with him staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.[18] Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat.[115] Wakaba is able to manipulate the smoke in various ways, such as shaping it into a fist to punch enemies [116] and into the form of a girl.[117]

Koffing: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) But, you're going to be punished no matter what!

Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen in the anime. Below is face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode. Koffing creates gases within its body by mixing toxins with garbage, and produces more gas in higher temperatures. These gases are malodorous and cause sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes to those around it. The gases are also lighter than air, allowing Koffing to hover. When agitated, it creates a more toxic gas and expels it through the holes in its body. As shown in the anime, Koffing's gas can be ignited by fire or electricity. Koffing is most often found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.

Natsu: Oh, yeah?!

Gray: Bring it!

Together: (punches Wabaka and Koffing)

Everyone: (starts fighting)

Snow: Do they always fight?!

Mirajane: That's right!

Tsurara: Cool...

Sub-zero: They're a bunch of idiots if they always have to fight!

Abbey: I agree! It's childish!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Are you the new members?

Snow: Yeah! I'm Snow!

Vanillite: And Vanillite!

Misaki: Wait! You're name is after a type of weather?!

Snow: Yeah!

Bouquet: That's so cool...!

Noctowl: (sighs)

Tsurara: My name is Tsurara...

Bouquet: You're so adorable!

Tsurara: Thank you...

Abbey: I'm Abbey, daughter of the abominable snowman!

Sub-zero: And Sub-zero!

Spongebob: Don't forget Spongebob!

Squirtle: And Squirtle!

Sandy: Hey, Spongebob!

Spongebob: Sandy! You're here, too?!

Sandy: Of course!

Spongebob: Awesome...!

Luffy: My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Just call me Luffy! (stretches hand) Okay?!

Mirajane: Okay...?

Misaki: You can stretch your body?!

Luffy: That's right! I'm rubber boy!

Primeape: Figures...

Luffy: (laughs) This guild is so much fun!

Jasmine: Yeah...

Lizlet: And you are...?

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine.

Meganium: And her partner, Meganium!

Mirajane: Nice to meet you...

Jasmine: Right...

Kitana: And I'm Kitana and this is my friend, Jade.

Jade: Hello.

Mirajane: Hi!

Lopunny: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Mirajane: I'm sorry about the fights!

Lopunny: We always are known for being destructive!

Kitana: I could see that...

Jade: Right...

Goku: But, you'll get used to it!

Tsurara: Okay...

Bo-bobo: Don't forget us! I'm Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Just call me Bo-bobo!

Misaki: Bo-bobo?! What of name is that?!

Don Patch: I'm Don Patch, main character and (as Patches) main heroine, (normal) of the series!

FarFetch'd: And his loyal servant, FarFetch'd!

Jelly: And I'm Jelly Jiggler!

Goodra: And Goodra!

Misaki: You're all idiots!

Primeape: Right!

Bo-bobo: Thank you!

Misaki: You're hopeless!

Primeape: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?!

Tsurara: Something wrong?

Charmeleon: Look at this.

Snow: That one?

Bloom: Yeah! It seems that we need to find the meaning of the ancient writing and the award is 500,000 jewels.

Everyone: 500,000 jewels?!

Krabs: That's perfect, me laddies!

Eddy: I could buy a whole life supply of jawbreakers!

Pancham: Right!

Luffy: I'm going to buy some meat!

Natsu: Me, too!

Charmeleon: Let's read it!

Natsu: Okay!

Misaki: Are you sure?!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Totodile: We want the money!

Primeape: Hopeless...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsurara: What does it say?

Natsu: Let's see... (starts reading the words)

Everyone: Huh?!

Tsurara: (in Misaki's body) What was that light?

Misaki: (in Tsurara's body) I don't know.

Primeape: Um... Misaki...?

Misaki: What's wrong?

Primeape: You should look in this mirror.

Misaki: Okay...? Hm... (screams) I'm in Tsurara's body!

Tsurara: Huh? You are...?

Misaki: Yes!

Tsurara: Oh...

Misaki: (growls)

Gray: (in Lucy's body) (scoffs) My back is killing me!

Beartic: Right!

Everyone: What's going on?!

Natsu: (in Loke's body) Why am I on the ground?

Loke: (in Natsu's body) And why am I up? Eh! (runs away)

Gray: Hey! What's the big idea?!

Lucy: (in Gray's body) Why is it cold all of the sudden?!

Bloom: This is ridiculous!

Rias: Yeah!

Erza: (in Happy's body) Hey! What's going on?!

Everyone: Erza?!

Erza: I know! I'm in Happy's body!

Charmeleon: What just happened?!

Blaziken: I got it!

Everyone: You do?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: You see, we had switched bodies!

Everyone: Eh?!

Lucy: Why?!

Tsurara: Maybe it has to do with this spell.

Misaki: That's the reason!

Makarov: What's going on?

Everyone: Makarov! Donphan!

Natsu: Thank goodness you're here!

Charmeleon: We could use your help!

Together: Badly!

Makarov: Well, this magic is called Changeling.

Everyone: Changeling?!

Changeling (低能, チェンジリング, Chenjuringu) is an anime-only uncategorized Spell. The user reads an incantation, after which a bright light flashes and the minds of two people are switched. The spell must be deactivated within 30 minutes, otherwise the minds will never return to their original bodies. If Mages have been switched, their Magic will remain in their original bodies, as when Happy and Erza switched, Happy was able to use Erza's Requip and Erza was able to use his Aera.[1]

Misaki: What the heck is that?!

AppleJack: No clue!

Herdier: Right!

Donphan: This magic allows to switch bodies. You need to get back to your bodies within 30 minutes!

Everyone: 30 minutes?!

Gardevoir: That's not enough time!

Natsu: I agreed!

Charmeleon: 30 minutes is not enough!

Makarov: But,...

Tsurara: But?!

Makarov: But, if you don't return to your within that time frame, you'll be in that body forever.

Everyone: Forever?!

Misaki: I'm not going to be small and helpless!

Tsurara: Mean...

Donphan: Calm down.

Makarov: Just think of way to undo this magic.

Everyone: We'll try.

Makarov: Good luck.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside..._

Loke: (sighs) This isn't my day...

Litleo: Yeah! We need to find a way to get everyone's body back!

Loke: And within 30 minutes! That's not enough time!

Litleo: I know!

Loke: (sighs) Huh?!

Litleo: Ladies, 2 'o clock!

Loke: Perfect. This will cheer me up. (clears throat) Hello, ladies. How are you doing?

Girl: Um, good?

Litleo: That's good!

Loke: You see, we want to ask you out. Do you want to go out with us?!

Girls: (screams) (runs off)

Loke: Huh?! Hey! Where did you go?!

Litleo: Um, Loke?!

Loke: What's wrong?

Litleo: You're breathing fire.

Loke: What?! (screams) This is gross! (runs to Fairy Tail guild) Please help me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Loke: I'm breathing fire! Put it out! Put it out! Please!

Natsu: No! You can't do that!

Loke: I'll do whatever I want!

Natsu: I won't let you!

Loke: Oh, yeah?!

Natsu: Yeah!

Misaki: Stop fighting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: I need to informed you that Changeling will also change your magic.

Lucy: That sucks...

Loke: Yeah...

Natsu: That's gross!

Charmeleon: Yeah! Disgusting!

Lucy: I can't help it!

Happy: (in Erza's body) Now, I can use Requip Magic! Requip!

Erza: Happy, don't think about it!

Happy: (wearing fishing outfit) Ta-da!

Erza: Yuck!

Happy: Aw... I wanted some cool armor! This isn't right!

Blaziken: (sighs)

AppleJack: This is ridiculous!

Don Patch: (wearing swimsuit) Right! I'm special!

AppleJack: Be quiet! And it's not Summer!

Don Patch: Hmph!

Natsu: Hm...

Charmeleon: Something wrong?

Natsu: It's strange!

Lucy: What's strange?!

Natsu: I can't sense Loke's Magic.

Everyone: Seriously?!

Natsu: Serious! It's like Loke never had Magic in the 1st place!

Charmeleon: That's is strange!

Loke: (thinking) Uh-oh.

Litleo: (thinking) They're getting suspecious!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: This is ridiculous! I can't do anything! But, I really like this flying part! Wait! We need to stay focus and find a way to get back to our bodies!

Blaziken: And fast!

Levy: Hey, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucy: Oh my, it's Levy. Could you help us?

Levy: Sure! Anything for my girl!

Aipom: Besides, you'll let us read your novels.

Lucy: Oh, right!

Droy: Leave this one to Levy and Aipom.

Droy (ドロイ Doroi) is a 25-year-old[2] Mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear.[1] Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones.[1] Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, as well as a prominent double chin. His hairstyle became simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.[3] Droy's first outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special "Live-Coal" used for his Plant Magic.[1] After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves.[4] After the time skip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes.[3] A childhood friend of his teammates Levy McGarden and Jet, Droy has been in love with the former for a long time, something which made him into the latter's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, but to no avail. Despite this interest in Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perverse tendencies,[5] much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plants; he also dislikes spiders.[1] While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs",[6] Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after Gajeel had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him.[4] Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Team Tenrou's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone who points it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to comment that Droy has no self-awareness.[7] Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second.[1]

Cacturne: (wearing a white with an orange lining Fairy Tail symbol necklace) She's an expert on ancient!

Cacturne is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a green scarecrow made of cacti. It has yellow eyes and its mouth is composed of holes on its face. It has numerous spikes along the length of its arms, legs, and neck. A pattern of green rhombi extends down the front of its body. A female has a big, dark green rhombus on its chest, while a male has two small dark green rhombi. There is triangular, dark green feature on its head that resembles a hat with spiky tips. Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon that rarely moves during the day, which allows it to hold moisture. At night, it searches for prey or follows travelers until they become exhausted. It has lived in deserts for so long that its blood has transformed into sand. With its thorny arms, it is able to use its former signature move, Needle Arm.

Pokedex: Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea, and has traits of both Grass and Dark types. It rarely moves during the day, but is active once the temperature drops at night.

Ivy: (wearing a green flower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Right...

Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley grew up in Seattle; daughter to wealthy yet distant parents. In college, she specialized in botany and toxicology and was a very promising, but naive, student. Her professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue, later known as the Floronic Man, seduced her, hoping to persuade her into becoming a human test subject for his experiments. These experiments, according to Isley, were torturous. Twice, she was nearly killed, and ended up in the hospital for six months. Woodrue fled the authorities, while Isley was left with a changed physiology. Toxins in her bloodstream made her touch deadly and immune to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. She also gained the ability to produce pheromones that she could use to seduce men into doing her bidding. Unfortunately, the results of these experiments also also left her barren, and she has treated her plants as her children ever since. Enraged at her betrayal by a man, Isley suffered violent mood swings. She later caused a boyfriend to have a car accident by bringing about a massive fungal-overgrowth in his lungs. Isley then left Seattle, eventually settling down in Gotham City. Her first act, there, was threatening to release her suffocating spores into the air unless the city met her demands. Thus, she became infamous as Poison Ivy. Batman, who had appeared in Gotham that same year, captured her, resulting in her incarceration in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. A few years after her arrival, she would try to leave Gotham forever, escaping Arkham to settle on a desert island in the Caribbean. She moulded the barren wasteland into a tropical paradise and stated that for the first time in her life, she was happy. It was soon firebombed, however, when an American-owned corporation tested their weapons systems out on what they thought was an abandoned island. Ivy then returned to Gotham, punishing those responsible. After being willingly apprehended by Batman, she resolved that she could never leave Gotham, at least not until the world was safe for plants. From then on, she dedicated herself to the mission of purifying Gotham.[1] Poison Ivy was a member of the original Injustice Gang of the World, which fought the Justice League on several occasions. She also joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains for a mission against the Justice League. Years later, she was coerced into being a member of the Suicide Squad. During this time she used her abilities to enslave Count Vertigo. She also has been friends with The Joker's sidekick Harley Quinn. Unlike most villain team-ups, their partnership seems genuinely rooted in friendship, and Ivy really wants to save Harley from her abusive relationship with The Joker. Following the destruction of Gotham in an earthquake, the city's ruins were declared a No Man's Land. Rather than fight over territory like most of Batman's enemies, Ivy held dominion over Robinson Park, and turned it into a tropical paradise. Sixteen children who were orphaned during the quake came to live with her, as she sympathized with them, having suffered a traumatic childhood herself. She cared for them like sons and daughters, despite her general misanthropy. That winter, Clayface paid Ivy a visit, hoping to form a bargain with her. This would entail her growing fruits and vegetables, while the orphans harvested them, and then he would sell the produce to the highest bidder. She wanted nothing to do with the plan and attempted to kill him with a kiss. Clayface overpowered her and imprisoned she and the orphans for six months in a chamber under the park's lake. He fed her salt and kept her from the sun to weaken her. Eventually, Batman came and discovered the prisoners. The two agreed to work together to take Karlo down. Batman battled Clayface and instructed Robin to blow up the lake bed above, allowing the rushing water to break apart the mud, effectively freeing Ivy. She fought Karlo, ensnaring him in the branches of a tree and fatally kissing him. She then proceeded to sink him down into the ground, where he became fertilizer for Ivy's plants. Batman, originally intended to take the orphans away from Ivy, but recognized that staying with her was what was best for them, and they remained in her care until the city was restored. After Gotham City was reincorporated into the United States, the city wanted to evict her from the park and send her back to Arkham Asylum. They also mistakenly believed that the orphans in Ivy's care were unwilling hostages. The Gotham City Police Department threatened to spray the park with a powerful herbicide that most certainly would have killed every living plant in the park, including Ivy, and more than likely do harm to the children as well. Ivy refused to leave the park to the city and let them undo the work she had done, so she chose martyrdom. It was only after Rose, one of the orphans, was accidentally poisoned by Ivy that she surrendered herself to the authorities in order to save Rose's life. Batman was aware that Ivy was still more plant than human. Poison Ivy later came to believe that her powers were killing the children she looked after, so she asked Batman to help her reverse her condition to make her a normal human being again. Though it was a success, she was convinced soon after by Hush to take a serum that would restore her powers, but apparently died in the process. When her grave was visited later, however, it was covered with vines and ivy, suggesting that her death would be short-lived. One year after the events of the Infinite Crisis, Ivy was alive and active. Her control over flora had increased, apparently on a par with that of the Swamp Thing or the Floronic Man. She also appeared to have resumed her crusade against the corporate enemies of the environment with a new fanaticism, regarding Batman no longer as an opponent, but merely as a 'hindrance'. Later, it was discovered that Ivy had been feeding people, including tiresome lovers, incompetent henchmen, and those who returned her smile to a giant plant which would digest the victims slowly and painfully. She referred to it as a guilty pleasure. In an unprecedented event, her victims' souls merged with the plant, creating a botanical monster called Harvest, who sought revenge upon Ivy. With the intervention of Batman, however, she was saved. Ivy was left in critical condition, and the whereabouts of Harvest were unknown.[2] After recovering, Ivy caught the Trickster and Pied Piper eating fruits in one of her gardens. Her plants then told her that the men had hurt them and she proceeded to ensnare them with intent to kill, if not for the intervention of Deathstroke.[3] Poison Ivy was thought to have been recruited by Libra for his Secret Society of Super Villains, and later fell under the control of the Anti-Life Equation in a direct confrontation with the Spectre, the Question and Radiant before the Spectre's battle with Cain. After rescuing Catwoman from Boneblaster, a new villain trying to make a name for himself, Poison Ivy took her back to Edward Nigma's townhouse. When there, Catwoman saw that Ivy had been keeping the Riddler under mind control so that she and Harley Quinn could use his townhouse as a hideout. Catwoman decided that with Gotham City more dangerous than ever, thanks to all the gang wars and a new Batman, a partnership with the other two women would be advantageous. However, Ivy feared that Catwoman had lost her edge and prowess, and consulted with Zatanna regarding the nature of Catwoman's injuries. Zatanna responded that Catwoman had psychological wounds that would need healing, moreso than physical ones. Ivy resolved that she and Harley would provide Catwoman with "positive female reinforcement", and the three agreed to become a team. After many adventures together, Harley Quinn betrayed her companions and broke into Arkham Asylum with the goal of killing the Joker. However, she ultimately chose to release Joker from his cell instead, and together the two orchestrate a violent takeover of the facility. Poison Ivy arrived and tried to convince Harley that the Joker was evil, but Harley Quinn refused to believe her. After they were defeated by Catwoman and Batman, Catwoman told Ivy that they would no longer be a team, angry at Ivy's earlier attempt to drug Catwoman in order to discover Batman's identity. Poison Ivy was then incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. Ivy soon escaped and made amends with Harley Quinn. Together, the two set off to find Catwoman and make her pay for her betrayal. The two of them found Catwoman and fought her on the streets, where Catwoman confessed that she saw good in the both of them, and only wanted to help them. When she told them that she had only kept tabs on them because Batman wanted to keep them under control, Ivy took her anger out on the city by using giant vines to destroy buildings, cursing at Batman for manipulating her. Batman was about to arrest them, but Catwoman helped the two of them escape. Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She controlled an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. Dr. Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She's always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. Pamela Isley has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. Poison Ivy's athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. Poison Ivy has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, finds extreme rage towards males and at a certain point sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and her plants would live.

AppleJack: Who are you?!

Ivy: Poison Ivy. Do you have any plants?

Chun-Li: Why do you need plants?

Ivy: Because I need some energy from the plants in order to live.

Levy: Anyway, let me see that paper!

Natsu: Here you go...

Levy: Thanks. Let's see...

Flora: (wearing a pink-and-green flower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) This paper has some powerful magic in there.

Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature. She is also one of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the third Winx girl introduced, after Bloom and Stella. The team relies on her for potions and advice. Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Flora has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3, civilian outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden hoops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. In Season 5, Flora wears a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wears a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow .She wears long fuchsia socks with lime edges, with green high-heeled shoes. In Season 6, Flora wears a plaid pattern royal blue coat over a white shirt. Her shirt's collar is tied with a black tie. She wears a pink skirt with dark pink and light pink striped leggings. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail with a big ribbon. Her bangs are layered. Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves. Flora's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, placed on the center of her chest and a rose shaped shoulder bag. Flora earned her Charmix by finally confessing to Helia that she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. Flora's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Flora's Sophix outfit is a green and pink leaf top with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Flora's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm warmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Flora's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink. Her wing effects are fushia-colored flowers. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and pink straps. Flora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green swirls around them and matching pink high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with green streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell-shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border. Her Bloomix outfit is very similar to her Sirenix. The main top is a light green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. She wears a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. She has Sirenix-like leggings, which are dark green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to her boots (which are open toed,) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the hot pink, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on her lower arm, connecting around the back as well. Her wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly lime green border, creating lime green swirls inside the wings, start hot pink at the end, and lighten as they go down her back. Flora's hair is similar to her original style but with thinner bangs. She wears a light pink grass-styled dress with a sea green belt and light blue bow. On her right arm is a light blue bow like the one on her belt. She wears the orchid open heeled ankle boots with fuchsia buttons and blue bows. Her wings are pink flower petals with a splash of green. Flora is from the Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength relies on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in Season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well as her magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest-like vine barriers to trap her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though, she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. As stated by Faragonda, as the Fairy of Nature Flora has the power of healing.

Bloom: Yeah... Something strange about this.

Levy: Hm...

Jet: Find anything?

Jet (ジェット Jetto), whose real name is Sarusuke (サルスケ Sarusuke), is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of its team Shadow Gear.[1] Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity.[1] After the timeskip, the only notable change in Jet's appearance is his hair, which is now gathered on the back of his head and tied in a short, spiky ponytail by a dark band.[3] Jet initially donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.[1] After the timeskip, Jet dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleees, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. He doesn't sport his hat anymore, though his pants and boots seem to have remained the same.[4] Jet was a childhood friend of both Droy and Levy, and later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the second fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in two seconds. His real name is Sarusuke, with his nickname, 'Jet', presumably coming from his type of Magic, High Speed.[1] Jet uses a form of Magic called High Speed, also known as God Leg (神足 Kotari), that dramatically increases his speed.[1]

Levy: Almost...

Persian: (wearing a white with an orange lining Fairy Tail symbol necklace and hat) Hm... C'mon...

Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons.

Pokedex: Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.

Aipom: Find anything?

Levy: Yup! I'm done!

Natsu: That's good!

Charmeleon: Now, we'll won't become the crappiest team of Fairy Tail!

Gray: Glorious day!

Beartic: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: I'm going to try to read it backwards!

Everyone: Backwards?!

Aipom: It could be the way!

Lucy: Just try it!

Gardevoir: And hurry!

Levy: Okay! Ready?!

Aipom: Ready!

Together: (reads spell backwards)

Lucy: We're back!

Gray: Yeah!

Misaki: Alright!

Tsurara: What a relief!

Levy: Did it work?!

Aipom: Yeah! But, the others are the same!

Natsu: No...!

Charmeleon: Impossible!

Makarov: (in Mirajane's body) Don't worry. We'll find another way.

Everyone: Makarov?!

Mirajane: (in Makarov's body) Guys?! This is ridiculous!

AppleJack: This has been back-fired!

Twilight: Right!

Spike: This is a bigger problem!

Axew: Yeah!

Elfman: (in Cana's body) Why do I smell like a girl and alcohol?!

Cana: (in Elfman's body) I don't feel so good...

Jet: (in Droy's body) (screams) This is terrible!

Droy: (in Jet's body) Yeah!

Jibril: Uh-oh...! This is worser!

Hoothoot: Right...

Levy: These proportions are way out of my league!

Aipom: Right! Sorry, guys!

Everyone: Levy...!

Levy: I'm sorry!


	20. Episode 20: Natsu's Childhood

Episode 20: Natsu's Childhood

Natsu: Wow...! I can't wait to eat some fish!

Happy: Me, too!

Goku: Me, three! I want the biggest fish ever!

Luffy: I'm going to get the most fish!

Bo-bobo: (wearing fish costume) Nobody ever beats me in fishing!

Don Patch: (wearing fish costume) Right!

Jelly: (wearing fish costume) We're the best fishers!

Lucy: What are you wearing?!

Bloom: (sighs)

Mai: Just being themselves...

Bloom: Right...

Gardevoir: Anyway, this should clear our heads while me and Lucy are thinking about writing our next novel.

Lucy: True...

Gardevoir: But, why are we fishing?

Natsu: I got something!

Goku: What?!

Bo-bobo: Impossible!

Luffy: What is it?! Come on!

Natsu: Got it!

Everyone: Woah...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: That's a big fish!

Luffy: Yeah!

Don Patch: I want to cook it!

Jelly: Yeah!

Luffy: It's going to be delicious!

Goku: C'mon, Natsu!

Totodile: Grill it!

Goodra: Please?!

Natsu: Okay! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Happy: No!

Natsu: Huh?! What's wrong?

Charmeleon: Why are you upset?

Happy: I don't want it to be grilled!

Bloom: What do you mean?

Happy: I wanted to be raw!

Natsu: C'mon!

Don Patch: Eating raw is disgusting!

Charmeleon: How 'bout you could catch your own fish?

Natsu: Great idea!

Happy: You're so mean! I'm never going to talk to you again!

Bloom: Wait, Happy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: You should apologized to him.

Mai: He's really upset, Natsu.

Natsu: Mind your business. (leaves)

Lucy: (thinking) Natsu...

Gardevoir: Maybe you should stop being a bad boy! If you keep this up, you'll never get a girlfriend!

Natsu: (ignores)

Luffy: He's now upset!

Goku: Yeah...

Goodra: What should we do?!

Bloom: We'll just have to leave him alone.

Mai: He'll need some space and to be alone for a while. Okay?

Lucy: Okay...

Gardevoir: Don't worry.

Lucy: I'll try.

Luffy: Right!

Bo-bobo: That's the spirit!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Gardevoir: Where should we go?

Lucy: I think I know...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In Fairy Tail Archieves... _

Lucy: Mirajane?!

Gardevoir: Lopunny?!

Mirajane: Hey, guys!

Goku: What are you doing here?!

Lopunny: Just organizing books!

Twilight: And me, Spike, and Jibril are helping them.

Lucy: Okay!

Luffy: Could we help?!

Mirajane: Sure!

Lucy: There's so many books!

Twilight: I know! It's amazing!

Lucy: Alright! Eevee and Fenniken, come on out!

Eevee: Eevee!

Fenniken: Fenniken!

Lucy: I want you two to hold the ladder! Okay?!

Eevee: Okay!

Fenniken: We'll try!

Lucy: Thanks! Let's see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eevee: Aw, aw, aw-choo!

Fenniken: Uh-oh...!

Lucy: Woah...! (screams)

Luffy: I'll catch you! (stretches arm) (catches Lucy)

Lucy: Thanks...

Luffy: You're welcome!

Twilight: You drop the books!

Eevee: Sorry!

Mirajane: That's okay...

Lopunny: It's an accident.

Jibril: We'll just have to clean up...

Everyone: Okay!

Lucy: Huh?! What's this?!

Goku: It must be Fairy Tail years ago!

Bo-bobo: They look young!

Don Patch: And handsome!

Lucy: There's Gray and Beartic!

Gardevoir: I think it's Cana and Setret!

Goku: Macao is so young in that picture!

Lucy: Yeah!

Eevee: It's Natsu and Charmander!

Fenniken: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Something wrong?!

Don Patch: Who's the blue dragon?!

Mirajane: That's Happy!

Everyone: Happy?!

Lopunny: Yup!

Lucy: How's that possible?!

Mirajane: Well, I'll tell you the story.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: (narrating) Even as children, Natsu and Gray are constantly fighting.

Lucy: (voice) Makes sense.

Natsu: You icey breath!

Gray: You hothead!

Natsu: Charmander, use Scratch!

Charmander: Scratch!

Gray: Cubchoo, use Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Erza: Break it up, you two!

Mirajane: (narrating) And a certain someone had to break up the fights.

Luffy: (voice) It is Erza and Blaziken!

Combusken: You two need to learn how to get along!

Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors. It has orange eyes, and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points. This crest is smaller on female Combusken. Its tail is short and pointed. It has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy yellow feathers. Because of the training Combusken does by running through its grassland habitat, these legs are capable of delivering a barrage of kicks. While it is fighting, it is noisy and produces sharp cries that distract and intimidate its opponent.

Pokedex: Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick, powerful kicking legs can deliver as many as 10 kicks per second.

Natsu: You should mind your business!

Charmander: Yeah! (charges)

Erza: You two are such idiots!

Combusken: Right!

Natsu: (growls)

Charmander: She's always get in our way...

Erza: Look, everyone is like family here...

Combusken: So, you need to get along...

Natsu: (growls)

Mirajane: Erza!

Buneary: Combusken!

Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. It is commonly depicted with one ear curled up. If it senses danger, it perks up both ears. It can deliver powerful blows with its curled up ears, and it has an impressive jumping ability. On cold nights, Buneary sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. It lives in forests, though it can also be found on icy mountains. It is most likely herbivorous. Buneary also likes to eat certain kinds of flowers found in the wild.

Pokedex: Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.

Mirajane: I want to fight with you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (voice) Wait! That was you?!

Mirajane: Yeah!

Lopunny: Are you surprised?

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Don Patch: You look so different when you were a child!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Mirajane: (chuckles) (child) We haven't finish our fight!

Buneary: Be prepared!

Erza: You're right.

Combusken: We haven't finish our fight.

Erza: Combusken, use Ember!

Combusken: Ember!

Mirajane: Buneary, use Pound!

Buneary: Pound!

Combusken: (dodges)

Mirajane: That's cheating!

Erza: It's not cheating!

Combusken: Yeah!

Natsu: Look whose talking about getting along...

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: (voice) Anyway, (normal) how did Natsu and Happy met?

Jelly: I want to know!

Twilight: Me, too.

Jibril: Please?!

Spike: Tell us!

Mirajane: Sure!

Lopunny: We'll tell you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: (narrating) One day, Natsu was in the East Forest, punching a picture of Gray, Cubchoo, and Erza and Combusken on a tree.

Natsu: (punching) I hate you, Gray! And you, Erza!

Charmander: Cubchoo and Combusken! I hate you!

Together: (punching hard to the tree)

Natsu: Ow! That hurts! What hit me?!

Charmander: It's an egg!

Natsu: That's one strange egg! Huh?! Look at these marking!

Charmander: That means...

Together: This must be a dragon egg!

Luffy: (voice) That's Happy's egg?!

Mirajane: Correct.

Lopunny: But, they mistake it for a dragon egg.

Goku: I see...

Natsu: Everyone will be so suprised at what we have found!

Charmander: They'll be jealous!

Natsu: Right!

_In Fairy Tail... _

Natsu: Hey, everyone!

Charmander: Look what we found!

Erza: An egg?

Natsu: Yup!

Charmander: We found it in the East Forest! Impressive, right?!

Natsu: We believe it's a dragon egg!

Gray: Are you sure it's a dragon egg?!

Charmander: Yeah! It has markings!

Natsu: So, it has to be a dragon egg!

Cubchoo: I think it's something else!

Charmander: No way!

Natsu: Yeah! Anyway, let's hatch it and see whose right!

Gray: Okay!

Makarov: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why not?!

Donphan: Because there's no Magic could do that!

Charmander: Come on!

Makarov: You would have to raise the egg with warmth in order to get it to hatch.

Natsu: Aw...

Erza: This should be a great lesson for Natsu and Charmander.

Combusken: Since all you do is destroying things...

Charmander: What's that suppose to mean?!

Lisanna: Hey, Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah?

Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel.[1] Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes.[3] Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes.[3] In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land.[4] After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers.[5] On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers.[6] After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it.[7] Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder,[8][3] however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared.[9][10] In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh.[4] When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu.[11] After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out.[12] Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her.[3] Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying.[1] Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.[13]

Cleffa: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Could we help you?!

Cleffa is a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Its ears are completely brown. It has two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appears to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possesses stubby, digitless arms and legs, which come to a point. It has a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail. Cleffa can also gain nutrients by drinking dew water. It has been known to be attracted by meteor showers, and sightings of this Pokémon always increase during meteor showers. When it does show up, it dances the night away. Cleffa lives in mountainous regions.

Pokedex: Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa is the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers.

Natsu: Okay!

Charmander: You could help us!

Lisanna: That's great! Now, Animal Soul: Bird! (transforms into bird)

Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest.[167]

Natsu: That's perfect!

Lisanna: Thanks... An egg need to be hatched by a bird. So, I'll do this one.

Charmander: That's big help!

Lisanna: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: What's wrong, Elfman?

Elfman: Oh, it's just that Lisanna had perfected her Magic.

Sentret: I forgot you two use the same Magic.

Elfman: I'm having a hard time using my Magic.

Aron: Right.

Aron is a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back. Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. It uses this ore to make its body. Sometimes hunger will drive it to descend from the mountains to eat bridges and rails, which makes it a pest. It makes a new suit of armor after evolving, while its old discarded armor is salvaged for making iron products. With one all-out charge, it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. It lives on mountains.

Pokedex: Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body.

Lucy: (voice) Aw... Elfman and Aron are so adorable!

Eevee: Yeah!

Mirajane: They hadn't changed a bit.

Lopunny: Right!

Goku: Right...?

Aron: And we need to find our lost parrot.

Cana: Don't worry.

Setret: We'll find it!

Elfman: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the South Gate Park... _

Lisanna: (as bird) Um, Natsu. This is embarrassing when you stare at me...

Cleffa: Yeah...

Natsu: Sorry!

Charamander: It's just we're so exciting when ithe egg hatches!

Natsu: I hope it's an awesome dragon!

Charamander: Yeah!

Lisanna: Huh?! (let go of egg)

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Charamander: The egg is moving!

Natsu: Wha?!

Lisanna: (returns into normal) It looks like the egg wanted you to warm it.

Natsu: Me?!

Cleffa: Yeah!

Charamander: Strange!

Lisanna: Don't worry. I'll built a shelter.

Natsu: Okay!

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Rabbit! (transforms into rabbit)

Animal Soul: Rabbit (兎 Usagi) is an Animal Soul Spell. The user transforms themself into a giant purple, rabbit which grants the user great physical strength and resistance, enough to fall into solid rock, break it, and remain unhurt.[1]

Charamander: Alright!

Lisanna: Cleffa, could you help me?

Cleffa: Sure!

Together: (builds shelter) Done!

Natsu: Wow...!

Charamander: Amazing!

Lisanna: C'mon!

Cleffa: Let's bring the egg inside!

Natsu: Okay!

Lisanna: (returns to normal) (chuckles)

Natsu: What's so funny?

Cleffa: Sorry.

Lisanna: It's like we're a family.

Charamander: Family?

Cleffa: It's simple; You're the dad, Lisanna's the mother, and the egg as the baby.

Natsu: Um...

Charamander: That's strange!

Lisanna: (chuckles)

Natsu: (smiles while blushing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wakaba: Hey, Macao.

Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt,[1] acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master.[3] Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.[4] His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined.[2] His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.[5] He also seems to have mildly hairy legs.[1] After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.[3] His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands.[1] He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.[6] In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.[7][8] After the disappearance of the 3rd master Makarov Dreyar and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.[9] Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow guildmate, drinking buddy, and long-time friend Macao Conbolt.[1] When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,[10] although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.[11] Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, usually making less-than-subtle passes at her.[12] Wakaba even went as far as asking her out, and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife,[1] in spite of the fact that the two have a daughter.[11] Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or at least disgusted by, his wife, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the guild.[12] Wakaba had been a member of Fairy Tail since before Cana (the oldest Fairy Tail member of her generation) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow guildmates, his friendship with Macao being the strongest of these said relationships.[13] When Mirajane first joined the guild, Wakaba and Macao explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.[14] Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba insisting that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side"; this made Macao and Wakaba wonder what exactly "Erza's side" meant.[15] The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the guild looking for the egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine what the Guild would be like in a few years when they all grew up.[16] Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, with him staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.[17] Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat.[12] Wakaba is able to manipulate the smoke in various ways, such as shaping it into a fist to punch enemies [113] and into the form of a girl.[114]

Macao: Yeah?

Scolipede: Have you notice that Natsu, Charamander, Lisanna, and Cleffa have gotten closer?

Scolipede is a centipede-like Pokémon that usually stands with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck, which are used to inject poison. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb has curved dark grey bands around the middle. Scolipede lives in lush forests. It is very aggressive and will not give up until victorious. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.

Pokedex: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious.

Macao: Now that you mention it, I did notice.

Wakaba: Hm...

Mirajane: What was that?! (breaks table)

Buneary: Natsu, Charamander, Lisanna, and Cleffa are getting closer?!

Mirajane: That makes us so angry!

Buneary: Yeah!

Wakaba: Calm down, Mirajane and Buneary!

Scolipede: Don't be mad!

Mirajane: Shut up!

Buneary: We're angry!

Wakaba: (sighs)

Scolipede: Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: This is the place where you found the egg?

Natsu: Yeah!

Charamander: It fell from this tree!

Cleffa: Wow...!

Lisanna: It's huge...

Natsu: Yeah!

Charamander: Impressed?!

Lisanna: Yeah...

Everyone: Huh?!

Gorian: (roars)

This species have their fur colored green and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears and facial features colored a bright shade of purple. Unlike Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five pink hearts on each arm.[8]

Charamander: It's a Gorian!

Gorian: (sniffing) Mm...! An egg! It looks delicious!

Natsu: No way!

Charamander: You're not going to get this egg!

Gorian: Oh, yeah?! Give it to me now!

Natsu: No!

Charamander: Lisanna and Cleffa, please have the egg!

Natsu: We'll protect it!

Cleffa: Be careful!

Natsu: Right! Charmander, use Scratch!

Charamander: Scratch!

Gorian: Doesn't effect me! (punching)

Natsu: (dodges)

Charamander: Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Gorian: (chuckles)

Natsu: (head-butts Gorian)

Gorian: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: Awesome, Natsu and Charamander!

Cleffa: You defeat a Gorian!

Natsu: Thanks!

Lisanna: You're welcome!

Everyone: Huh?!

Charamander: It's raining! We need to get to the shelter!

Natsu: Right! Here, Charamander! (covers Charamander with blanket)

Charamander: Let's get out of here!

Lisanna: Right!

Everyone: (runs into shelter) Whew!

Lisanna: That's a close one.

Natsu: Right...

Charamander: Good thing my flame didn't died out.

Cleffa: Yeah...

Natsu: You know, your siblings are cool.

Lisanna: Really?

Charamander: Yeah. Mirajane and Buneary are super awesome. While Elfman and Aron are kinda quiet and reserved.

Lisanna: I know.

Cleffa: But, we love them both.

Lisanna: Right...

Natsu: (chuckles)

Lisanna: Anyway, is it okay if I could be your bride when we get older?

Natsu: (blushes) Wha?!

Cleffa: Just joking.

Charamander: Don't scare us like that!

Lisanna: Sorry. (chuckles)

Natsu: (chuckles) Goodnight...

Lisanna: Goodnight...

Everyone: (sleeping)

A shadow appears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (wakes up)

Natsu: (screams)

Lisanna: What's wrong?!

Charamander: The egg!

Together: It's gone!

Cleffa: Wha?!

Lisanna: Where is it?!

Natsu: No idea!

Charamander: Let's head back to the guild!

Lisanna: Okay!

Everyone: (runs to Fairy Tail)

Natsu: Hey, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Charamander: Had anyone see the egg?!

Elfman: We have it.

Aron: Yeah!

Natsu: You two?!

Elfman: Yeah. It was getting cold.

Aron: So, we took it in and warm it for you.

Elfman: You could have it back.

Natsu: Thanks.

Everyone: Huh?! The egg is hatching...

Happy: Aye!

Wakaba: It's a blue cat?!

Happy: (flies and lands on Natsu's head) Aye!

Lisanna: It's so cute!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lisanna: Huh? It seems that everyone is happy.

Natsu: Happy? That's it! We'll call him Happy!

Cleffa: Perfect!

Reedus: This'll be perfect for a picture.

Reedus Jonah (リーダス・ジョナー Rīdasu Jonā) is one of the Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Reedus is a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. In order to better utilize his Pict Magic, Reedus asked Makarov to use his Titan Magic on him, giving him his distinctly large torso.[1] Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island and the guild undertaking the S-Class Trial there, Makarov's Titan spell wore off, resulting in Reedus reverting back to his slim, original appearance. His cheekbones have disappeared, and his hair is also cut slightly shorter.[2] Reedus' first outfit consisted of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus' left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers. Reedus' shirt was once shown reading "I'll defeat Erza and Laxus" in large letters, something which was written by Natsu Dragneel, but which couldn't be used for his Pict Magic.[1] After the time skip, Reedus switched to an outfit more closely resembling that of a fictional French artist: consisting of a dark vest over a light shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark pants and striped shoes with plain tips. Around his neck is a large, and light-colored ribbon, he wears a dark top hat with a light band around it and a pair of glasses-like goggles on his eyes.[3] Reedus isn't shown to be as brave as the other guild members, as seen when he stated he was "afraid" of Laxus Dreyar when Makarov noticed him hiding in the building.[4] However, he will do important jobs if asked, such as protecting Lucy from Phantom Lord[5] and finding help during the Battle of Fairy Tail. He loves to draw happy scenes, such as when Happy was first born.[6] Reedus also likes to portray other people, like drawing Mirajane and Freed just for having good looks. Reedus has a habit of using French words, like "Oui" (French for "yes") and "Pardon" (French for "sorry").[7] Reedus is a kind and compassionate as well. When Reedus draws people he respects his models a great deal, as he always asks them if they are tired or able to keep going.[8] Reedus is one of the veteran Mages, having joined when Natsu Dragneel was still a child. He was not as large then as he had not yet asked Makarov to alter his size. He was seen drawing Happy when he was first born.[6] Sometime after this, Reedus requested that Makarov use his Titan Magic on him. This is what made his chest so large. It is assumed he asked this to increase the potential for his Pict Magic.[9] Reedus uses Pict Magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. With his Pict Magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him.[20] This includes humans, animals, ghosts,[76] objects and physical modifications.

Smeargle: Right...

Smeargle is a beagle-like, bipedal Pokémon with white and brown fur. It has a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush. This paintbrush oozes with paint, and the color of the paint may vary for each Smeargle. Sprites from the games depict green, brown and red, while the anime also shows yellow and blue. Smeargle will use the paint to mark its territory. It can also use its signature move, Sketch, to copy moves from other Pokémon. Smeargle has a footprint on its back that is the same color as the tip of the tail. Smeargle also has a round structure on its head with a point that resembles a beret. It has floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes are also brown, as are Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms have two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs have three digits. Smeargle is often found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves.

Reedus: But, we'll paint Happy as a flying dragon for Natsu.

Smeargle: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Happy?

Happy: What is it?!

Charmeleon: We're sorry we yell at you.

Natsu: So, we had catch some fish just for you.

Happy: Really?! (crying) I'll forgave you!

Charmeleon: That's good...

_In the Guild... _

Makarov: Mirajane? Lopunny?

Mirajane: Yes?

Donphan: We need your help with something.

Lopunny: Okay... We'll see you tomorrow.

Everyone: Bye!

Lucy: Hm...

Goku: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: We want to know who's Lisanna and Cleffa and what happened to them.

Luffy: Don't know.

Bo-bobo: But, we'll find out soon.

Everyone: Right...


	21. Episode 21: The War of Phantom Lord

Episode 21: The War of Phantom Lord

Natsu: Yahoo!

Gray: Our mission was succeeded perfectly!

Charmeleon and Beartic: Yeah!

Charmeleon: But, we didn't do it without your help!

Goku: Of course!

Hiccup: We're part of the team!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Luffy: And it was awesome!

Lucy: (sighs)

Erza: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Well, why did you come along?

Lucy: It was our mission.

Natsu: Well, we need to work together!

Charmeleon: We're a team!

Happy: Aye!

Rias: They're right!

Macargo: You can't do this alone!

Natsu: After all, we're the strongest team!

Mai: Right!

Lucy: Hey!

Gardevoir: You forgot that we're part of the team!

Natsu: Whoops!

Bloom: Sorry...

Lucy: (growls)

Hiccup: Calm down...

Lucy: (sighs) Alright...

Gardevoir: We're calm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Townspeople: (whispering and mumbling)

Rias: What are the townspeople of Magnolia talking about?

Macargo: No clue.

Bloom: It could be something bad.

Erza: Not yet until we investigate.

Hiccup: Well, one thing for certain is they look empathy for us.

Mai: For what?!

Everyone: (gasps) The guild!

Natsu: It's in ruins!

Charmeleon: Who did this?!

Mirajane: Well, it's not Phantom Lord.

Bouquet: Yeah...

Natsu: No way! We'll just have to see that!

Charmeleon: Right!

_In the Basement... _

Natsu: Hey, Gramps!

Makarov: Yes?

Charmeleon: Why didn't you just do something?!

Natsu: Yeah! We need to attack Phantom Lord!

Erza: I agree with them!

Blaziken: We need to do something!

Donphan: Hmph! We're not going to listen to you!

Misaki: The attack happened in the middle of the night.

Primeape: So, noone was hurt.

Makarov: Also, Phantom Lord was cowards to attack the guild in the middle of the night.

Donphan: It's ridiculous!

Natsu: We're not convince!

Bo-bobo: We need to attack them!

Goku: Right now!

Lizlet: Actually, the real reason is it is utterly forbidden by the Magic Council.

Teddiursa: Yeah!

Charmeleon: That's stupid!

Natsu: Yeah!

Makarov: I'm sorry...

Donphan: But, there's nothing to do.

Natsu: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Jade, I'm home! What?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Natsu: At this time at war, we need to stay together!

Charmeleon: Right!

Lucy: (sighs)

Goku: You know, your room is very nice!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: But, it needs some...

Totodile: Wiggin to it!

Lucy: No!

Gardevoir: No wiggin!

Bo-bobo: Aw...

Totodile: That's too bad...

Rias: The view here isincredible.

Macargo: Yeah... Very pretty.

Lucy: Well, you should just get comfortable here.

Jade: Right...

Erza: Anyway, since we're living together, all the boys need to take a shower.

Boys: Why?!

Blaziken: Because we don't want to sleep with all this sweat.

Natsu: That's boring...

Luffy: I don't want a shower.

Goku: Me, too.

Erza: Well then, maybe we should bathe together like we did when we were young.

Boys: No!

Girls: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Alright!

Aipom: That mission was great!

Droy: Right!

Jet: Team Shadow Gear is the best team ever!

Persian: Right!

Levy: Nobody will stop us when we work together!

Aipom: Yeah!

Droy and Jet: Best team! Best team! Best team! Best team!

Everyone: Hooray! (chuckles)

?: Now's our chance.

Steelix: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol and Steelixite) Right...

Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have massive rock spikes coming out of them. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red with white sclera. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. Its tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. As Mega Steelix, the body becomes longer and gains more features. The eyes change to the color blue. The cheekbones gains more armor with a round curve shape, three spikes attach to the jaws, and three spike attached to the cheekbones. The grey spike are change into rainbow crystal, with three appearing, one acting like a tail with a rainbow crystal stinger. The head and rock spike are separated by four rocks with black and blue hexagons. Around the rock hexagon neck, four rocks shaped like hands are floating around it like a circle. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching..[1] Steelix burrows underground and can be found in mountains or caves. It lives deep underground, and has been found as deep as six tenths of mile. It is capable of chewing through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. Its body is made harder than diamond by the iron it ingests when it eats soil. It's further strengthened by the pressure and heat underground.

Pokedex: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.

Team Shadow Gear: Huh?! (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Now, Phantom Lord is our rival.

Lucy: They are?

Blaziken: Yes. We have been their rival for years.

Erza: Right. But, why did they have to destroyed the guild?

Natsu: Jealously!

Goku: Anger!

Luffy: To impressed!

Erza: Possible.

Gray: Since Makarov and Donphan are part of the Ten Wizard Saints, they want to be a part of it.

Jade: Ten Wizard Saints?

Erza: The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō) are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages.[1] To become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council.[1][2] There are different types of Mages who hold this prestigious title, though a few are known to be S-Class Mages[2] of their respective guilds or even Guild Masters.[3] In fact, some members of the Ten Wizard Saints do not even belong to guilds and can even be a part of the Magic Council.[3]

Lucy: Okay...

Blaziken: The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the continent.[1] Members of the Ten Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm".[4] However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. One of the current Wizard Saints, Makarov Dreyar, was able to defeat former member Jose Porla with relative ease.[5]

Luffy: Right.

Erza: Another known member of this group, Jura Neekis, has even stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints (however, when he made this statement, Jose Porla and Jellal Fernandes were already former members) and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and fellow Saint Makarov is enormous.[2] However, in X791, according to Ooba Babasaama, Jura has risen in the ranks, becoming the 5th strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Additionally, the four strongest members have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human and are famously referred to as the Four Gods of Ishgar (大陸 (イシュガル)の四天王, Ishugaru no Shitennō).[6]

Goku: Got it!

Bo-bobo: So, Makarov and that Jose guy were part of the Ten Wizard Saints?!

Erza: Correct.

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Totodile: Yeah!

Blaziken: Along with Siegrain.

Rias: Interesting.

Gray: Also, Phantom Lord has the Element 4.

Bo-bobo: Element 4?!

Beartic: Right! They are 4 S-Class Mages who can use the Elements! Fire, Water, Earth, and Air!

Erza: There's Gajeel and Steelix, too.

Gardevoir: Gajeel?

Lucy: Steelix?

Erza: They're members of Phantom Lord.

Blaziken: He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy: Iron Dragon Slayer?!

Gardevoir: So, that means if Natsu eats fire, Gajeel must eat iron!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (eating iron)

Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer,[2] a member of the Fairy Tail Guild[3] and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord.[2] Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.[4] He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder.[4] After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder.[5] Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.[5] When Gajeel first appeared, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating.[6] However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies.[7] Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies.[8] Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance.[9] He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her,[10][11] showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials.[12] Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his.[13] Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily also made it, despite his reduced size.[14] Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi".[7] And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event.[15] Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who raised Gajeel like he was his own son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777, leaving him to fend for himself.[16] In actuality, Gajeel had become a host for his foster father, who hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process and allow Metalicana to wait until Acnologia was able to be killed.[17] Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos.[18] An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning,[19] after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son.[20]

Man: Hey, Gajeel and Steelix. How's the iron?!

Gajeel: (punches man)

Man: That hurts!

OVER: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) Hmph! Serves you right for questioning Gajeel and Steelix!

OVER and Torpedo Girl are two characters in the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They both share the same body, and only one of them can exist at a time. They are the main antagonist of the OVER's Castle Arc. OVER (オーバー, Ōbā) is the ruthless third member of "Four Heavenly Kings", the four elite members of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Hair Hunting corp. (whom also includes Gunkan, Purupu and Halekulani) Unlike many Hair Hunters outside those seen much earlier in the series, OVER takes his job of ripping the hair out of the subjects of the Maruhage Empire extremely seriously and will treat all in his gaze as prey. This harshness for his job includes the treatment of his own teammates, as seen by his scalping of both Gunkan and Kitty Poo after their failures against Bo-bobo and the Hajike rebels. Although OVER can and will attack with little or no notice, he mostly controls his hair hunting activities from an ancient Japanese castle, where he controls a platoon of various ninja-like warriors including The Five Hidden Killers (dub: The Ultimate Five Assassins), who themselves are known for their stealth and abilities. He has noticeably long white hair and eyebrows with pointy ears and long chin. He wears a short black jacket that reveals his chest and white pants. OVER's main attack style is the usage of an immense pair of scissors in conjunction with his main fist attack style of "Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken" (極悪斬血真拳, Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder; in the dub, "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword," or "Fist of Bloody Evil" in the manga). The main attack ability of this style is slashing an opponent with the scissors like a sword to cause as much pain and damage as possible. (in the anime, this was changed to the summoning of a purple energy ball on the scissors which he aims to hit his opponent) Similarly, he can also summon more scissors when he drops one pair, usually to throw at an opponent like a projectile. As brutal as his main techniques are, OVER does not just attack with his battle ability, but also with the ability to kill an opponent from the inside out. If he (or his alter ego) attacks an opponent in a certain way, a special "Kill Seal" (dub: Death Mark) is placed on them, similar in formation to OVER's own symbol. Anyone with this mark on their body will slowly have their power drained by it, weakening them to the point of their own death. The power of the Kill Seal is so powerful that the only way to stop it is to defeat OVER, removing it from all afflicted. It is revealed that OVER is 25 yrs old, which for some reason is three years younger than Torpedo Girl. A very serious individual, Over is very loyal to the Empire's goals and will rip out hair; and gladly kill anyone who rebels against this cause. He is usually emotionless in battle except for an insane grin and violent anger that slowly reaches the point of exploding. Over is very sadistic, so he uses a large pair of scissors that he licked once before fighting Bo-bobo (or more if he wished) have a field of cannons and bear traps (originally knives in manga) or use a life draining mark just to please himself in bringing pain onto others. Even being the embodiment of pain in the Empire, he has a hatred of Tokoro Tennosuke since he struck him first. In fact he is so dangerous, Bo-bobo and friends try to make him calm as possible. He is so ruthless that he uses Suzu, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as hostages because he couldn't comprehend why he was saved after his defeat. During the fight with Tsuru Tsurulina III, he makes a truce with Bo-bobo and company to help defeat the ancient emperor. He is calmer after this, but still doesn't like Tokoro Tennosuke (though attacked Don Patch and Bo-bobo once) and this continues at the end of the series.

Scyther and Scizor: (both wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol necklace) (Scizor wearing Scizorite) Right!

Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it is rarely seen doing so. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male. Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form groups. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader. It has also been shown that some Scyther despise the color red, and become aggressive when confronted with this color. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands.

Pokedex: Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.

Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Mega Scizor's pincers lengthen and develop serrations. The lower half of the claws turns white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws can stab through concrete, and opponents caught in them are unable to escape.[1] Its eyespots are now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lack the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appear on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs are less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips. Scizor's claws are as hard as steel, and are strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in grasslands.

Pokedex: Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent.

Jose: Good job, Gajeel and Steelix. Our plan will be play out.

Jose Porla (ジョゼ・ポーラ Joze Pōra) was the Guild Master of the former Phantom Lord Guild and was the main antagonist of the Phantom Lord arc. Before instigating the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His instigation of the aforementioned war, however, ultimately cost Jose his title as a Wizard Saint and led to the disbandment of his Guild. Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His first attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners (which were instead portrayed as plain in the anime), featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. His second outfit was less flamboyant, being more militaristic: it consisted of a long, grayish (blue in the anime) coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, Jose did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines. At first, Jose acted very silly, somehow like his rival Makarov, using jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked of him.[1] He was also portrayed as a comical character of sort, displaying stunned expressions on different occasions, such as when Lucy Heartfilia was seemingly going to pee before him, when she kicked him in the groin, or when she let herself fall from tens of meters from the ground to escape him. He also claimed to be a gentleman, and appeared to be very respectful of his subordinates, referring to them with the honorific "-san", and even referred to the captive Lucy with the even more honorific "-sama".[2] He was also shown sincerely praising Erza Scarlet's skills, showing himself prone to commend Magical talent.[3] However, Jose's true personality tends to surface every time he gets angry. In such state, he shows himself as he truly is: an evil, reckless and sadistic man, willing to cause extreme suffering to his enemies and to commit evil deeds only to prove the superiority of his own Guild, which seemed to get his full attention and care.[4] He is also greedy, and willing to blackmail and pump money out of the rich Heartfilia family by keeping Lucy hostage to finance Phantom Lord's activities.[5] This evil side of him seems capable of literally affecting Jose's appearance, as seen during his fight with Erza, in which he was shown taking on monstrous features while claiming that she was a woman worth killing.[6] Jose also seems to have a jealous streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinct, boundless hate for Fairy Tail. He truly loved his guild, and he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as an insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic; but it was not until Mr. Heartfilia asked him to find his daughter Lucy, who had joined Fairy Tail, that he truly started to crave for a guild war to claim back his guild's supremacy: fearing that the Heartfilia funds would have made Fairy Tail surpass Phantom Lord, Jose could not take it anymore, and started to sow the seeds of war between the two guilds.[7]

Honchkrow: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Now, when Fairy Tail see what we have done, they'll go on war against us!

Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, It can summon and organize flocks of Murkrow in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle. It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spends the daytime hours tending to its feathers in solitude. It is a scavenger that lives in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains.

Pokedex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.

Gajeel: Right. I just leave them an extra present.

Jose: Excellent!

Honchkrow: But, make sure that person and her Pokemon are alive!

Gajeel: Got it!

Steelix: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the South Gate Park... _

Townspeople: (whispering)

Erza: Excuse me!

Blaziken: Fairy Tail coming through!

Rias: Right!

Everyone: (gasps)

Lucy: Levy! Aipom!

Gray: Droy! Jet!

Beartic: Persian!

Natsu: Phantom Lord did this.

Charmeleon: They'll pay for this.

Makarov: Phantom Lord... They may destroy my guild... But, when it comes to purposely hurt my children...! (breaks staff)

Donphan: We have no choice!

Together: Fairy Tail will go on war against Phantom Lord!

Natsu: Now you're speaking my language!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Makarov: They'll pay for this crime!

Donphan: Right! We'll march straight to Phantom Lord for a fight!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (sighs) Droy... Jet... Levy...

_Flashback Begins... _

Levy: Hey, you must be a new member.

Lucy: Yeah... I'm Lucy...

Levy: Hi, Lucy. I'm Levy!

Aipom: And Aipom!

Levy: He's my partner!

Lucy: Okay...

Aipom: And we're known as...

Team Shadow Gear: Team Shadow Gear!

Gardevoir: Cool!

Levy: Anyway, I heard you write a novel.

Gardevoir: You know?!

Levy: Yeah!

Lucy: Aw, man!

Levy: Don't worry! I'm also terrible at writing novels!

Aipom: So, we just read them.

Together: Is it okay if we could read your novel?!

Lucy: Um... sure!

Levy: That's great!

Aipom: Yeah!

_Flashback Ends... _

Lucy: (crying) Don't worry. I'll make sure whoever did this, they'll pay.

Gardevoir: Right...

Joy: Hello, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Nurse Joy (Japanese: ジョーイ Joy) is the name of multiple nurses that work in Pokémon Centers throughout the various locations in the games and in the anime. A Nurse Joy can completely heal any Pokémon to perfect health. She has appeared in Pokémon Games since the beginning of the Generation I. A Nurse Joy is placed inside every Pokémon center in every town, in every game. She is always behind the Pokémon center, waiting for a new customer. When you approach her and talk to her, she will say, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, where we will heal your Pokémon back to full health. Would you like me to take your Pokémon?" If you click no, she will say, "We hope to see you again," but if you click yes, she will say, "Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds." She will then take each of your Poké Balls and place them on a tray, where they will light up numerous times before Nurse Joy takes them and hands them back to you. She will then say, "Your Pokémon are now healed. We hope to see you again." On your birthday, she will ask you if it is your birthday and she will wish you a happy birthday. She will also say a little bit of Pokerus if your Pokémon has it or was cured from it. This phrase has gained a lot of jokes to it, due to the fact that Nurse Joy says, "We hope to see you again," making it sound like she wants your Pokémon to get injured again so that the player would have to go back to the Pokémon Center. In the anime, the reason that Nurse Joys are all over the place is because they're all related. Not only that, Joy is their family name and not their actual first names (Along with them looking identical, they are also all voiced by the same person, making them sound identical too.). Although they all appear identical, Brock is able to tell them apart by little details. This is noted when he can tell the difference between the eyelash length of two different Nurse Joys. Brock has a main crush on Nurse Joy, although he's always interrupted by his Croagunk, Max, or Misty. Nurse Joy is actually one of the few girls in the anime that does not reject Brock. She will just look at him, confused, before he is pulled off by one of his friends. Once, during DP, Brock was put under a sleeping spell and dreamed that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny fell in love with him. They then clung to him for the rest of the episode. At the end of the episode, dozens of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys rushed over to Brock to "love" him, but Brock was then woken up by Croagunk. Nurse Joys also judge Pokémon Contests and the Grand Festivals alongside Raoul Contesta and Pokémon Fan Club President Sukizo. Nurse Joys are known as caring women who always help a Pokémon in need. However, although they may seem nice, they can become quite tough when they have their hands full, or when they confront a person who hurts Pokémon (aka, Team Rocket). Other than that, all Nurse Joys seem to be in a good mood all the time. Each Nurse Joy can be told apart by the color of the plus on their nursing cap, just as Officer Jenny's can be told apart by the badges on their police officer caps.

Lucy: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Gardevoir: How is Aipom and Persian?

Chansey: They're doing just fine. All they need is some rest.

Chansey is a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Chansey lays several nutritious eggs every day, which it carefully carries in its pouch. A kindhearted Pokémon, it will share these eggs with injured people and Pokémon. The eggs become more delicious if Chansey is raised with love and care. Chansey is extremely rare in the wild, and is said to bring good luck and happiness to those who manage to catch it. It is more commonly found in urban settings.

Pokedex: Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.

Lucy: That's good!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Valentine: Also, Team Shadow Gear will be taken care of by me, Valentine.

Valentine (JP: ヴァレンタイン) is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. She is the last surviving member of the Last Hope and is now working with Double and Marie, the current Skullgirl. She was responsible for Painwheel's transformation under the direction of Brain Drain. She is encountered as an antagonist in every character's Story Mode (except Eliza's) usually alongside Double, who appears as an antagonist in her Story Mode. As her bio suggests, little is truly known about Valentine apart from her service as a Last Hope operative and servant of the Skullgirl. Her motive to join the Skullgirl was chiefly out of self-preservation, but also in the hopes of researching the powers that control the Skull Heart behind enemy lines. Despite taking orders from higher powers, Valentine's actions are largely influenced by her own personal agenda. What precious little that is known about Valentine is evidenced in her story mode and combat dialogue. She often comes across as impersonal and condescending, with little emotional fluctuation. She does not hesitate to resort to murder and, aside from feeling slight guilt toward Painwheel, has no real morality. Valentine has shown a fondness for medical science and learning, and often refers to her own actions as parts of "experiments" or "research". This is especially apparent when she encounters Ms. Fortune, and becomes intrigued to Ms. Fortune's paradoxical existence to the point of attacking her with the intent of cutting her open. Combat dialogue between Valentine and Parasoul hint that the two knew each other in the past (though this is never elaborated in any story mode). Valentine lost her eye in the incident that destroyed Lab 7. The cross in her remaining eye is result from the lab's experimental drug test, as the team were not only in charge of the tests but test subjects themselves. The scar on her lips existed prior to the attack. Valentine is the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Labs operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of the Skullgirl, the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research. Now Valentine dutifully serves the Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself, so much of her true nature and personality are unknown. Upon defeating the Skullgirl, Valentine reaches a dead end. Knowing that wishing back Last Hope could only end in disaster, Valentine chooses instead to become the Skullgirl, which the Skull Heart grants without hesitation. Painwheel appears in the catacombs shortly after, only to find the Skull Heart gone along with Valentine. She picks up the bonesaw Valentine left behind, and looks up to a hole in the caverns. Valentine fights like a classic ninja, using acrobatics, a variety of hospital-themed weapons, and a few ninjutsu-based techniques. Her fighting style emphasizes air attacks and combos to compensate for the fairly low damage output of her individual strikes. Valentine's primary weapon is a large bonesaw holstered in the pack on her waist. The large crosses on her legs can be used as throwing stars or enhancements to her kicks, being able to move along her legs and spin rapidly. Another of Valentine's weapons is a large IV pole with sharp points on both ends, which she can use to slash and stab her opponents. She also has a seemingly-unlimited supply of scalpels and syringes to use on her enemies, as well as a number of chemicals that can be delivered through the latter.

Lucy: You?!

Valentine: Yes.

Sakura: Valentine!

Valentine: Sorry... And my friend, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Thank you!

Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it up with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino, whom defended her from bullies and became her friend, did she become more self-confident.[10][11] However, while Sakura was noted as being an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic as she was more interested in her appearance and Sasuke as opposed to practising her ninja skills. Because of this, she found Naruto Uzumaki's advances and attempts to gain her attention irksome, calling him childish and foolish, citing his lack of a family as being a reason he was such an annoyance to everyone in the village, not realising that Naruto had feelings for her too. Sasuke pointed out that this is because Sakura has never experienced loss in her life and thus could not understand himself or Naruto, prompting Sakura to look at things from Naruto's perspective in an effort to understand her team-mates. Over time, Sakura developed a mutual friendship with her team-mates throughout the series. By Part II, Sakura had matured and become far less self-centred, though she could be critical, especially of Naruto. After learning the hardships Naruto was putting himself through, with the tailed beast Kurama, Akatsuki, and his promise to her to bring Sasuke back to the village, Sakura became protective of Naruto, hoping to help overcome these obstacles. Due to their time spent together as Team 7, they develop a deep friendship that mirrors their Sannin masters, though Naruto's feelings towards Sakura were unreciprocated due to her being in love with Sasuke instead.[12] When Sasuke had become too large a threat to bring home, Sakura first tried to save Naruto from the burden of his promise by proclaiming her love for him instead of Sasuke, though Naruto knew this was a lie.[13][14][15] Sakura has something of a perverted side, as she was excited by Konohamaru's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique, and had a nosebleed when she saw Naruto's Sexy Reverse Harem Technique. At her core, Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team.[16] Sakura does not back down from a fight, noting that she inherited her master's contempt for losing.[17] By the Fourth Shinobi World War, she helped raised the morale of the army by reminding them that Naruto was fighting for the army he saw as comrades, and when Naruto had Kurama extracted from his body, she went through great lengths to keep him alive, swearing she would not let him die when he was close to seeing his dreams. From the start, Sakura had a deep infatuation for Sasuke, rooted in his good looks, cunning, cool attitude, and prodigious talents. As noted, at the beginning of her career, she was more focused in a relationship with Sasuke than increasing her skill. When Sasuke defected Sakura did all that she could to stop him from leaving, such as professing her love for him and even offering to join him. Despite thanking her and sounding grateful, Sasuke knocked Sakura unconscious and left the village.[18] Sakura cursed herself for not being strong enough to stop Sasuke from defecting, deciding to help Naruto to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.[19] Although she still worries about his well-being, Sakura became willing to fight Sasuke, in case he resisted, if it meant subduing him. However, as time went on and Sasuke became an increasingly more dangerous criminal, Sakura recognised that Sasuke could not and would not return to Konoha, was saddened and distraught at the notion that he had to be killed by Konoha ninja to prevent a war between nations, but decided she would do it herself.[20][21] In the end, she found herself unable to kill Sasuke. Upon seeing Naruto's resolve to bring Sasuke back no matter the cost, Sakura decided she would put her faith in both of them. During the war, when Sasuke returned to fight alongside the Alliance, Sakura did not believe Sasuke could be trusted, which was confirmed with this intention of starting a revolution. Ultimately, Sakura tried to appeal to Sasuke, proclaiming her deep love for him once more, only to be silenced by genjutsu. When Sasuke dismisses her desire for romance, Kakashi scolds him, stating that Sakura loves him so much that she wants to save Sasuke from his dark path.[22] Ultimately, after Naruto and Sasuke's final clash, the latter having been redeemed apologised to Sakura for all he had put her through. Despite her slight hesitation, she tearfully forgives him. She seems to be a caring and loving mother as her daughter, Sarada, had no problem sharing her feelings about Boruto and her father. A significant trait of Sakura's personality is her brashness. In Part I, these were turned inwardly, in the form of "Inner Sakura" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura) — a manifestation of her inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Sakura represents Sakura's actual opinion on things when she outwardly remains calm, collected, or reserved. Inner Sakura's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of "Shānnarō!" (しゃーんなろー) — a phrase which has no literal meaning, but is usually translated as "Hell yeah!", "Hell no!", or "Damn it!", depending on the situation. The English anime, for censorship reasons, replaced the aforementioned phrases with a forceful "Cha!". Inner Sakura is unique as it is in a way a second will within Sakura's mind. When Ino used the Mind Body Switch Technique on her, Inner Sakura was able to repel the user from her body, suggesting that Sakura has a split personality, consisting of the "Inner Sakura" and her normal personality.[23] Although she appears quite frequently at the start of the series, after her apprenticeship started with Tsunade, and Sakura began to subconsciously adopt some of her master's mannerisms, these feelings would actually manifest through Sakura herself, in violent outbursts that would result in Naruto usually being hit for his foolish or perverted actions.[24] Despite this, however, Inner Sakura will still manifest in some cases such as when Naruto mouthed off to Tsunade. She disciplined him before Tsunade could, noting how fearsome Tsunade could be in cases such as those.[25] Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. In Part I, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. In Part II, Sakura has donned an attire that consisted of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors (her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime). The metal portion of her forehead protector had moved to a red cloth. Sakura was also armed with a tantō which she wore above her medical pouch. When she was not on a mission, she wore her regular red sleeveless shirt, with a light yellow short sleeve shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of her village inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, albeit opting to wear a skirt instead of pants and her regular boots. She later changed her skirt to pants to assist the medic unit.[26] During the battle against the Ten-Tails, having stored up chakra for over three years, Sakura obtained a rhombus mark on her forehead similar Tsunade's, known as the Strength of a Hundred Seal.[27] Another notable trait of Sakura's appearance is her hair. At the series' beginning, Sakura's hair was very long (when she was young, there was a rumour that Sasuke was attracted to girls with long hair).[10] After Sakura began to protect the unconscious bodies of Sasuke and Naruto after their battle with Orochimaru, Kin Tsuchi grabbed Sakura's hair and taunted her for paying more attention to her appearance than practising her technique. Kin kept Sakura captive, holding her tightly by the hair and forcing her to watch Zaku Abumi attack Lee. This caused Sakura to cut her hair to release Kin's hold on her, and determinedly attacking Team Dosu with a new goal of surpassing her team-mates, Naruto and Sasuke. Her hair was very short and messy that time. After the battle, Ino cuts Sakura's hair to make it neater. During the time she trained with Tsunade after the Chūnin Exams, she had let her hair grow back but has since then cut it again in favour of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle. Like Shizune, she also has tendency to pin her hair up in a ponytail when working.[26] Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura, at age 19, retained her short hairstyle, though cutting it even shorter this time now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. She now wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire. It is tied with a black obi and she wears black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and grey elbow protectors (pink in the anime), which she now also wears as knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. While off-duty, she wears a small, bottom-up sweater under a larger cream sweater with a pale yellow neckline and white capri pants as well as pink, strappy high heeled sandals. She also wears a dark red hairband, in the place of her usual red forehead protector, along with a cherry-blossom pendent (similar to her father's) hung around her neck, half-hidden underneath her sweater. She is also seen wearing a red winter over-coat that falls to her mid thighs, with pink trimmings, pockets and a hood with white fur trim. Several years later, Sakura's figure has become somewhat more womanly, when off-duty, Sakura wears her usual red dress, which now lacks the bold white circle, in the back, found in her previous outfits. Over it, she wears a long white apron. Her hair has grown longer, falling down on the shoulders, parted to the left-side of her face but this time with two red clips. She also lets her fingernails grow longer and well manicured. At the start of the series, Sakura's overall abilities as a ninja were considerably less than those of her team-mates; Sasuke and Naruto, with her greatest strength being only her intelligence. However during her fight with Ino, her sensei Kakashi Hatake commented on how capable Sakura was and how much potential she had. After her two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade, Sakura had greatly increased her abilities to the point where she could hold her own against powerful enemies such as Sasori. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura's refined abilities have proven her to be a possible equal to Tsunade, earning her praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.[27] Two years after the war, she was promoted to the rank of jōnin, further showcasing her growth.[28]

Lucy: You're working with Nurse Joy?

Valentine: That's right.

Sakura: It's just for now.

Joy: Right...

Valentine: Anyway, you don't have to worry about Shadow Gear.

Sakura: We'll take extra care of them.

Joy: You could go until next time.

Lucy: Alright...

Gardevoir: As long as we trust you...

Valentine: Right... Just go home...

Lucy and Gardevoir: (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Phantom Lord Members: (talking)

[BOOM]

Everyone: Huh?!

Makarov and Donphan: Fairy Tail had arrived!

Everyone: (charges)

Natsu: Alright! Time to battle!

Charmeleon: Right!

Natsu: (eating fire)

Man: Woah! He's eating fire!

Man 2: Creepy!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmeleon: Dragon Rage!

Phantom Lord Members: (screams)

Bloom: (Bloomix form) Flame Storm Vortex Burst!

Flame Storm Vortex Burst is a Bloomix offensive spell used by Bloom, in which she unleashes a fire sphere that is strong enough to blow up the enemy.

Mai: (attacking with fans) Hmph! This is what you deserved!

Bo-bobo: Right! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Ninja Nasal Hair Twister!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Don Patch: Time to attack with my Don Patch sword!

FarFetch'd: And Fury Cutter!

Goku: (punching)

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword: Dance my Swords!

Rias: (attacking) Don't go easy on me because I'm a lady. (attacking)

Macargo: Rock Throw!

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Toshiro: Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall!

To counteract the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword.[162]

Tsurara: Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Snow: Ice Ring and Iced Earth!

Vanillite: Avalanche!

Abbey: (blows ice) Too cold for you? Pathetic!

Sub-zero: (shoots ice) That should be good enough, Elsa!

Elsa: Right!

Elfman: (screams) Aggron, Mega Evolve!

Aggron: Okay! (evolves into Mega Evolution form) Metal Claw and Rock Tomb!

Loke: Jelly Jiggler, I need some help.

Jelly: Okay!

Together: (attacking) You can't beat us!

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Cana: Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!

Furret: Fury Swipes!

Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its most notable feature is its long skinny body, which is used for slipping through the small entrances to its nest and squirm through small spaces to escape foes. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other grasslands.

Pokedex: Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Rangiku: Cat Round Dance!

Rangiku can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.[129]

Man: Get the cat!

Happy: Me?!

Man 2: Yeah!

Happy: You forgot... (attacking) That I'm a Mage, too! (holding fish) Got a problem with that?!

Man: No! Leave me alone!

Makarov: (titan form) Now, you have hurt my children!

Man: He's gigantic!

Donphan: Nobody don't hurt our children! They'll pay for this!

Makarov: Right!

Donphan: Rollout!

Makarov: Good job! (returns to normal) Now, we'll head to Jose!

Erza: Okay!

Blaziken: We'll take care of this!

Makarov and Donphan: Right! We'll be right back!

Together: (goes to Jose's room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I can't believe that they left without us!

Gardevoir: Yeah! We want to help, too.

Jade: Right... They mustn't go to the Phantom Lord Guild to attack.

Eevee: That could be the reason!

Lucy: Maybe you're right.

Gardevoir: That COULD be a reason.

Everyone: Huh?!

[RAINING]

Lucy: It's raining?!

Gardevoir: It was sunny minutes ago!

Eevee: There could be an explanation!

Juvia: Drip-drop-drip. It's beautiful, isn't it? Drip-drop-drip.

Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail,[5] and is one of the main supporting protagonists. She was formerly an S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild.[3] Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.[1] Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh,[6] being blue in color.[7][8] Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.[9] After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.[10] She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.[11] Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby". She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.[12] She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls.[13] Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her.[14][15] Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4.[16][17] Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce,[210] control, and manipulate water.[211] She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal,[17] forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,[212] or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.[213] Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.[214] Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[81]

Lucy: Um... You're creeping me out!

Juvia: I am Juvia. This is my partner, Frillish.

Frillish: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Nice to meet you...

Frillish is a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it has a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. As a male Frillish, it is blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It has red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appears to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it is pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It has blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar is frilled, and it appears to be smiling. Frillish is a hadalpelagic Pokémon which lives in dens about 5 miles under the sea surface. Because of this, it can cope with extremely dark and highly pressurized sea conditions. It is carnivorous; it gently floats around in waves until it can strike its prey. It makes its victim numb with the use of its poison and takes it to its deep den.

Pokedex: Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.

Lucy: Um... Okay?

Omi: (wearing a blue Phantom Lord symbol on his forehead) Please don't be scared.

Omi was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he was the "chosen one", he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. Omi has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He was very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. Omi did not start off too well with his fellow Dragons, especially Raimundo, who pulled his pants down several times. This was when they first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. He fought Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time, his Two-Ton Tunic for Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. He began to lose, due to how heavy the Two-Ton Tunic was, but after using everything he learned from the other Dragons (and Jack's carelessness), he got to the finish first and was able to claim the Eye of Dashi as theirs. While Omi was very skilled at what he did, he was also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait was loyalty. Omi was proud of his status as a Xiaolin monk as he always kept his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi had a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women was rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and girls in general. Omi was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he has a big forehead where nine white dots appear when Omi fights with his true potential. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest to the world outside the Xiaolin only times we saw him in anything but his monk unifrom was when he would change into his special armor for a Xiaolin Showdown.

Aisha: (wearing a blue-and-green Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of the stomach) We're just passing through.

Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is the Princess of Andros and a member of the Winx Club. Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again. Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aisha wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In Season 5, Aisha sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfits but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Aisha wears a slate blue headbands with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her slate blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt with socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. Aisha's Winx outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Aisha's Charmix consists of a leaf pin and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls Aisha wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. Aisha's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aisha's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Aisha's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee-bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Aisha's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. Aisha's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it has also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks. Her hair is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resemble dragon scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells. Her hairstyle is curly. She wears a aqua/blue dress with purple edges, her boots are the same color of her dress with a purple shell on the sides. Her wings are curved and in aquamarine and dark purple colors with light blue edges. She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bo staffs, spears, barriers and shields or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects.

Gardevoir: In the rain?!

Katara: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on her right hand) That's right.

Katara is a waterbending master, born in the Southern Water Tribe to Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya. During her childhood, she was the only waterbender living in the South Pole. At first she lived a peaceful life with her family, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. After her father left to battle against the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War, Katara was raised by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. As a teenager, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been frozen in an iceberg with his bison, Appa, for one hundred years.[7] In need of a waterbending master, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole on a journey toward the Northern Water Tribe.[8] Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends with Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, earth and fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world.[9] The murder of Katara's mother, Kya[10] and the later departure of her warrior father, Hakoda,[7] left her feeling traumatized and alone.[11] Though she was cared for by her grandmother, Kanna,[7][8] she invariably found herself filling the mother role left behind by Kya, even to her own older brother. As was the custom of the Water Tribe for women to see to domestic duties, Katara soon took on many of the responsibilities expected of an adult and quickly became independent and strong willed. Morally and emotionally driven, she developed a great sense of justice and compassion for others, becoming fiercely protective of those in need. Initially, Katara's waterbending abilities were limited because there was no one to teach her at the South Pole.[7][8] However, after acquiring a waterbending scroll,[12] and formal training at the North Pole,[13] her determination and hard work allowed her to surpass Aang and completely master the element. She became Aang's waterbending instructor after their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, replacing Master Pakku,[14] who had instructed them during their time there. Her mastery of water made her a formidable asset to the group. After the Hundred Year War ended, Katara and Aang began a close romantic relationship[9] that eventually led to marriage, and raising a family with three children: Bumi, a nonbender who gained the ability to airbend later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and Tenzin, an airbender. Later in life, Katara became highly regarded as a master healer, renowned to be the best in the world.[15] After Aang's passing, she became Avatar Korra's waterbending teacher[16] and helped her to recover physically from her ordeal with the Red Lotus.[17] When Katara was a young girl, her mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid.[10] This event had a tremendous impact on Katara's life and personality and arguably shaped her into the person she became. She was emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears. According to Sokka, Katara largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that he pictured her in place of his mother).[18] As such, Katara had a maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to the group, something that often irritated the rebellious Toph.[18] Her loss was also part of what drove her in her fight against the Fire Nation, although she did not exhibit as much outward prejudice as her brother. She was also a bit of a stickler for morality, even to the point of causing Sokka and Aang to faint from shock when she stated she wanted to pull a scam, as she had berated Toph for scamming people. According to Sokka, she was an optimist.[18] She had a soft spot for children. When aiding in baby Hope's birth, she stated that she helped her grandmother deliver many babies in their tribe,[37] and in Jang Hui, she gave a portion of her food to a little boy.[1] She even went as far as to care for and defend Tom-Tom, Mai's little brother, despite the fact that he was from the Fire Nation and that everyone else, with the exception of Aang, was distrustful of him for it.[38] Katara was caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help.[1] Katara was even willing to defend Fire Nation civilians such as when she helped the village of Jang Hui[1] and when she fought Hama,[39] who was from the Southern Water Tribe, to protect the Fire Nation village she was living in. This strong desire often frustrated others, particularly Sokka.[1] Katara was portrayed as the most mature member of the group, rarely taking part in Sokka and Aang's goofy pranks and Toph's less silly ones, though she did have a sense of humor. Katara was described as being motherly by Toph and Sokka.[18] While the team traveled through the Si Wong Desert, Katara was able to hold the group together in its most desperate moments.[40] On the other hand, Katara could be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she was sometimes self-righteous, had a nasty temper, and could be fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent.[41] She was also set in her ideals and frequently refused to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gave her a strong sense of justice and she would run headlong into often dangerous situations to help others, which was best illustrated at the prison rig[42] and at Jang Hui.[1] Her short temper had frequently clashed with others; she showed open, but short-lived, jealousy of Aang's talent,[12] and was frequently perturbed by Toph's confrontational and rebellious nature.[18][41] Despite being one of the more compassionate members of the group, Katara was one of the least willing to let go of a grudge, especially against those who she felt had betrayed her trust. She held a considerable grudge against those who had threatened Aang, as Zuko[43] had, or done things she considered morally wrong, like Jet.[44][45] At the Western Air Temple she showed outright hostility toward Zuko and threatened to kill him if he slipped back to his old ways.[43] Upon her re-encounter with Jet, Katara reacted hostilely at the mere sight of him,[45] and she was harsh and unforgiving of Zuko even long after he had joined Team Avatar and gained the trust of everyone else.[10] However, this could be because Zuko's betrayal of her at Ba Sing Se[46] was far more personal than his betrayal of anyone else. For a while, she was also argumentative with her father because she felt that he had abandoned her and Sokka when he left to fight in the War.[11] However, Katara was sometimes willing to give people second chances; with much reluctance, she allowed Jet to guide Team Avatar to Appa, and she appeared to be saddened by his death.[45] Also, she offered to try and heal Zuko's scar when they were enemies.[46] Eventually, even after his betrayal, Katara decided to forgive him, embracing him as a friend, after he helped her find the man who killed her mother.[10] Katara was marked by a fierce desire to learn waterbending, viewing it as a part of her and her culture that needed to be expressed.[7] She also may have viewed it as a hope for rebuilding her tribe. Her enthusiasm for waterbending caused her to constantly train herself in the art,[12] and when she finally found a master to teach her formally, she became overjoyed.[13] Having quickly advanced under the tutelage of Master Pakku, he stated that Katara accomplished this due to her fierce determination, passion and hard work.[47] Sokka told Toph that Katara could be a pain and would get "involved and in-your-business".[18] Even so, Katara was understanding of other people's privacy. This was best demonstrated when Katara continually scolded Sokka for snooping around Hama's inn and rummaging through her personal belongings.[39] Motherly and feminine as she might be, Katara was not afraid to go beyond her feminine looks and way of being to achieve what she wanted. When she and Toph were denied entrance to a rowdy pub because the both of them were girls, they dressed up as boys. Katara in particular showed her masculine side when wanting to ride the pub's mechanized bull; she was even willing to start an all-out brawl with some of the guys there who mocked her ability to stay on the bull. The whole thing ended with Toph dragging Katara away before things came to a head. Katara and Toph later went to a spa and reflected on how being a girl was not so bad at all.[48] Katara's most notable ability was her waterbending. She rapidly developed her skill at the art, and her fierce resolve to master the element helped her become one of the most powerful waterbending masters.[47] She was identified as a waterbender when she was a small child. As she grew older, she kept practicing even though she did not have a teacher, and learned whatever little she could with great ambition, while ignoring the criticism of Sokka, as he downplayed her ability to bend, referring to it as "magic water". Over the course of her childhood, with her father having been unable to obtain her a master,[49] Katara taught herself basic waterbending techniques and managed to master some simple waterbending forms.[7][12] This was a difficult feat, considering she would have never had the chance to have observed any waterbending in practice.[13] As of the discovery of Aang at the South Pole, Katara was capable of "pushing and pulling" water, streaming small amounts and manipulating it into basic forms and movements,[12] and was beginning to gain some control over the ability to change its physical state, freezing it into ice,[44] as well as attempting to create sizable waves of water. What little she knew, she taught to Aang, who quickly mastered all she had to offer. That which had taken her years to achieve, Aang managed to imitate and outperform her within mere minutes, much to her envy and frustration.[12] Her waterbending remained amateurish at best until she came across a Northern Water Tribe waterbending scroll depicting several different traditional waterbending forms, among a collection of wares in a pirate-traders ship. Unable to afford the high price demanded for the scroll by the pirates, yet incapable of passing up such an opportunity to finally have formal instruction in waterbending, she deftly stole the scroll and eventually made away with it. Katara and Aang first learned the water whip technique from the scroll,[12] and afterward continued to improve their overall technique. Up until their arrival at the Northern Water Tribe, both Katara and Aang demonstrated considerable improvement, and Katara's confidence in her own abilities increased dramatically. Later, Katara demonstrated the ability to bend with much greater precision and ease compared to when she first stole the scroll. She was able to draw unseen water out of different sources and bend greater quantities in general, streaming them into powerful blasts and freezing water with much more control than before.[44][50] She later developed several of her own techniques, including cloud manipulation[51][52] and a hand-held variation on the water-whip technique.[13] Katara also demonstrated greater manipulation of ice and snow, as well as discovered her ability to heal.[53] In the time between her acquisition of the waterbending scroll and arrival at the North Pole, Katara's sheer determination and discipline saw her proficiency improve greatly, clearly surpassing that of Aang. Katara's pride, strong-mindedness and sense of justice caused conflict with the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe, which forbade women from learning combat focused waterbending. Katara, furious at having traveled to the opposite end of the Earth, only to be denied instruction by irrational customs, challenged the master waterbending instructor of the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku, to a duel. Though she was undoubtedly no match for the master, she valiantly held her own, determined not to be beaten. She demonstrated not only more advanced techniques than she ever had previously, but also a surprising amount of agility and skill in physical combat, as well as greater proficiency in basic waterbending techniques she had previously learned. For the first time, she was seen bending with her feet, employing nonbending hand and foot strikes in combat, and transforming the physical state of a wave. Pakku eventually removed her ability to bend by trapping her body and limbs between spikes of ice, and so won the fight without harming her. Though he admitted that she was an exceptionally talented waterbender, he rigidly stuck by the laws of his culture and refused to teach Katara.[13] At the fight's conclusion, Pakku discovered Katara's necklace which had broken off during their duel. Recognizing the carved pendant, he revealed that the necklace had originally been given to Kanna by himself as a symbol of their engagement sixty years prior. After realizing Katara was the granddaughter of his ex-fiancée, who had left the Northern Water Tribe to escape their arranged marriage, he decided to instruct Katara in combative waterbending.[13] Under the guidance of Master Pakku, Katara's waterbending abilities advanced quicker than that of any student he had ever trained, which he accredited to her fierce determination, passion and hard-work. She fought and defeated Zuko with the augmented power of the near-full moon. During the fight, she knocked him off his feet, deflected and shielded his attacks, imprisoned him in a dome of solid ice, and later, a wave of solid ice. Though she was defeated by Zuko after the sun rose, she fought him again with the full moon and defeated him easily.[47] Following the Siege of the North, Pakku declared Katara a full-fledged waterbending master.[14] Katara continued to hone her waterbending potential, regularly demonstrating her waterbending mastery in battle. In Omashu, Katara blocked a flurry of Mai's knives by waterbending wooden boards into the air as shields in front of herself. She managed to block Mai's hand arrows with ice and retaliated by freezing Mai's arm in ice. Ty Lee sneaked behind Katara and blocked her chi, preventing her from waterbending.[38] While in the swamp, Katara cut apart the vines holding her with the water stored in her pouch. In the battle where she, Aang, and Sokka fought against Huu, Katara created large waves in the swamp water, froze a part of the swamp monster, and created a coil of water that she used to blast a hole into the monster. She also created large round blades out of the water and used them to cut up Huu's monster.[54] Later, she easily defeated two earthbending students by freezing them in solid ice.[55] When facing Ty Lee a second time, Katara fought using the water in her pouch to fend off her chi blocking attacks, forcing Ty Lee to cartwheel away from disks of razor-sharp water. She also stopped Azula from killing Aang by catching her hand in a water whip.[41] While crossing the Serpent's Pass, she made a bridge of ice for the group to travel across, and worked with Aang to support an underwater bubble for the group to travel in. She also surfed around on a surfboard of ice and, together with Aang, created a massive whirlpool to defeat the serpent.[37] She also rapidly condensed water vapor into ice to defeat her foes.[56] When assaulting Jet upon re-encountering him, she used ice spikes, similar to Mai's daggers, to pin Jet to the wall in an alley.[45] While fighting off the Royal Earthbender Guards, Katara defeated dozens of them with whips and streams of water.[57] In the Crystal Catacombs, Katara and Aang fought against Zuko and Azula. Katara managed to cut one of Azula's hair bangs with a water blade, and created two enormous whips of water, which she used to briefly trap Azula. Later, these whips were able to match Zuko's enormous fire whips. Finally, when Katara was surrounded by Dai Li agents, she defended herself with the octopus form, and rode on an enormous wave which knocked down these agents as well as Zuko. She proceeded to escape on a rising stream of water, carrying Aang to safety.[46] Katara's waterbending later became even more advanced and destructive. During a fight with a Fire Nation ship, Katara used a huge wave to separate the two ships and created a huge steam barrier between them for cover. Once their ship was hit by a harpoon, Katara used her frosty breath of waterbending to freeze the hole in the ship's hull, thus repairing it.[11] When Aang held a dance for some of his Fire Nation school friends, Katara also created a fountain out of solid ice for beverages, as well as the glasses they used to drink from.[52] At the Jang Hui River, Katara created a cover of steam and sped herself atop the water's surface. Assisted by Aang, she used crashing waves and precise missiles of water to destroy a Fire Nation Army factory. She also blasted a Fire Nation river craft into the air and against a cliff.[1] Katara also transported a huge bubble of water from a nearby creek to extinguish a fire.[58] When Combustion Man locked Katara and Toph in jail, Katara used her own sweat as a water knife to break out of a wooden prison cell.[18] During Katara's time hiding within the Fire Nation, she met an elderly woman named Hama, who turned out to be a fellow waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe. After learning this, Hama began training her in Southern Style waterbending. Among many techniques and combat tactics, Katara became able to condense moisture in the air to create her own water source for her bending, as well as becoming aware she could remove water from plant life.[39] On the Day of Black Sun, Katara fought against the Fire Nation guards at the capital, destroying several guard towers with Sokka and defeating many soldiers.[59][60] At the Western Air Temple, she rained ice spikes onto Combustion Man.[43] While tracking down her mother's killer, she used the enhanced power of the full moon to nearly take down a whole Fire Nation ship of the Southern Raiders single-handedly. During her encounter with Yon Rha, Katara created a large wide dome of water by gathering rainwater and created ice spikes from it, nearly killing him.[10] Finally, during Sozin's Comet, she froze herself and Azula into a block of solid ice, thawed the center of it, and chained Azula to a grate.[9] Katara's innate aptitude toward waterbending abilities made her a rare case to also naturally have access to the incredible ability to heal by manipulating the chi paths in a person's body, including herself. She inadvertently discovered this ability after Aang accidentally burned her hands, and subsequently used this power again to heal Aang's own burn after his face-off with Admiral Zhao.[53] Once she reached the Northern Water Tribe, she further developed this ability by training with Yugoda.[13] With the aid of a small vial of spirit water, which held special properties, from the Spirit Oasis, Katara's healing abilities were enhanced.[61] Katara was going to use the spiritual water from the Spirit Oasis in an attempt to heal Zuko's scar, but Aang and Iroh burst in, making Zuko angry at Iroh for allying with the Avatar. Instead, she later used the spirit water to bring Aang back to life after he had been struck in the back by Azula's lightning.[46] Katara unsuccessfully attempted to heal Jet after he was fatally wounded by Long Feng.[45] During the invasion, Katara's father, Hakoda, was injured while taking out a Fire Nation ballista tower. Aiding him, her healing was enough to allow him to walk again.[59] During Azula and Zuko's Agni Kai, Azula generated lightning and aimed it at Katara rather than Zuko; however, Zuko jumped in front of Katara and let the lightning shock him instead, sparing her from near death.[62] After chaining Azula to a water grate, Katara used her healing to aid Zuko. Her healing had been successful enough that he could rise to his feet just moments after she had begun.[9] As an adult, her prowess continued to grow, as she became well-recognized in her abilities throughout the world. She proved herself to be an excellent waterbending teacher, having trained both Avatars Aang and Korra to become highly adept masters themselves, including teaching Korra the art of healing. However, even though her healing skills were recognized to be "the best in the world", she could not restore Korra's bending after Amon severed the connection Korra had to the three elements other than air with his bloodbending.[15] After learning all of Hama's Southern Style skills, Hama decided to teach Katara bloodbending, an advanced ability to manipulate the water within the body of all living beings, controlling them like puppets. When Katara refused to learn such a technique, viewing it as dark and immoral, Hama decided to silence her with the said technique. Despite only just hearing about the skill, Katara showed an innate talent for the art, quickly becoming the first person to break the effects of Hama's bending grip and free herself. Ultimately however, Hama tricked Katara into utilizing bloodbending to save Sokka and Aang, leaving her greatly distressed.[39] Sometime later, Katara traveled with Zuko to hunt down the man who killed her mother, Yon Rha, the captain of the Southern Raiders. The night they arrived at the Southern Raiders' ship, under the full moon, she alone took out nearly the entire crew. When she discovered where the captain was, she let her anger take over and started using bloodbending on him, which stunned Zuko. When she looked into his eyes and discovered that he was not the one, she released him, shocked and dismayed that she had just used bloodbending on an innocent person. Though this was the last known time she used the technique, she came to greatly understanding its workings, as she was able to determine how Amon had used bloodbending to remove Korra's bending. Later on in life, Katara saw to it that bloodbending was made illegal in the United Republic.[10] Despite being unable to fight in close combat, Katara exhibited remarkable agility and acrobatic skill, such as when she performed a dance with Aang.[52] Furthermore, Katara was resourceful and had a remarkable ability to adapt to her environment, reflecting on the fundamentals of her element, being that of change, such as using her own sweat as a catalyst for her waterbending.[18] Despite being cut off from the rest of the world, Katara possessed a healthy knowledge of spirituality and was one of the few to possess a deep respect for spiritual and cultural matters, unlike her brother Sokka. Katara was also versed in midwifery, demonstrated in her crucial role in delivering Tahn and Ying's baby, Hope.[37] Katara's knowledge of healing extended outside the waterbending subskill, being versed in physiotherapy, as evidenced when she guided Korra to walk again.[17]

Jade: Hm...

Juvia: Anyway, who are you, normal lady?

Lucy: Normal lady?! I'm Lucy!

Frillish: Well, we'll see you later, Lucy.

Ami: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol on her left leg) Yeah... We should hang out soon...

Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Usagi Tsukino, third to be awakened by the Moon Cats, and serves as the "brains" of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water and ice, and she can use her mini-computer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her study the enemy. She also has an IQ of 300. As Sailor Mercury, she wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were similar to Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them. In the manga, when she became Super Sailor Mercury for the first time, the center of Sailor Mercury's front bow became a heart, but she did not receive the "Super" upgrade at the time. When she did receive the "Super" upgrade, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it with a blue gem in the center, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened. Eternal Sailor Mercury was the third and final Senshi form Ami was able to transform into, and did so in the StarS arc. When she was in her Eternal form, her uniform underwent a radical change. Her choker is now V-shaped and her brooch is a blue five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads became transparent blue puffs with two patches of blue fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, dark blue one and a light blue one, with two long and thin black ribbons, clipped together by a five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-tiered, the top layer being blue and the bottom layer light blue. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a blue V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a blue five-pointed star and her earrings were blue, dangling five-pointed stars. During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury was the princess/ruler of her planet, Mercury, and was given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, along with Princess Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. She wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury was always present on her forehead. She dwelt in Mariner Castle. Sailor Mercury's original costume design, like the others, was fully unique. It featured full-length sleeves, pink ribbons, shoulder guards, green accents, buttons on the stomach, and high-tech goggles. A later costume design that appeared in the Materials Collection book looked much more like the final product, only with a few differences. In the design, Mercury had long light blue sleeves with a long white line on each sleeve, jewelry attached to the gem in the middle of her bow, and a ribbon around her neck. It was also noted that if her gloves were removed, she would have a blue manicure and that when she creates fog, her earrings would shine blue. In Japanese, the name for the planet Mercury is Suisei (水星), the first kanji meaning 'water' and the second indicating a celestial object. Although the Roman planet-name is used, Sailor Mercury's abilities are water-based due to this aspect of Japanese mythology and Chinese astrology. Also in mythology, the god Mercury was known to be very intelligent. This could explain Ami's intelligence. In Indian mythology, Mercury is called "Budha" which is a form of the word "Buddhi" (which means "intelligence"). A first century poet named Manilius described the planet Mercury as vivacious, inconstant, and curious, which also adds to Ami's curiosity.

Lucy: Alright! And take the rain with you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sol: Ha... There you are.

Sol (ソル Soru) was a Mage of the now-dissolved Phantom Lord Guild, as well as a member of its strongest Team, Element 4, with his element being Earth. Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.[1][2] Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie (red in the anime) and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them.[1][2] Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground.[1] Sol speaks with a French accent and has a tendency to employ French words when talking, such as "salut" (meaning "greetings") and "cible" (meaning "target"), and referring to young women as "Mademoiselle" (meaning "Miss"). He also tends to repeat the phrase "non" (meaning "no") three times in a row, to express denial or dismay.[3][4] Sol is usually portrayed as very polite, referring to almost everyone with the highly honorific suffix "-sama". He has also made claim to be a gentleman, insisting others to refer to him as "Monsieur Sol".[5] However, he is in fact an extremely cruel and manipulative man, willing to take advantage of another person's worst memories solely to attain victory, brutalizing and mocking them as he does so.[6] When faced with certain defeat, however, Sol turns into a cowering, apologetic figure who is not above praising his enemy to avoid being hurt.[7] Sol also appears to be highly analytical, as he claims to have extensive knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail, as seen when he recounted every detail of Lisanna's death to Elfman.[8] Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks,[16][17] as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents.[18] In the anime, he has also shown the ability to read in the memory of those who steps on him while he's merged with the ground.[6]

Lucy: There's more?!

Regirock: (wearing a brown Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Of course! You are our target!

Regirock is a large golem made of brown rocks. Regirock has an orange pattern on its face that resembles a capital letter "H". It has long arms with jutting shoulders and club-like hands, its legs are short in comparison to its body. There is a line of rocky spines running down its back. When it gets damaged in battle it will search for new rocks to repair itself. Because of this, the rocks it is made of come from several different places, which contributes to Regirock's patchwork appearance. Regirock does not seem to have a heart or brain. It generally lives in caves.

Pokedex: Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. Regirock's body is made of rock, and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.

Gardevoir: What do mean ''target''?!

Eevee: Yeah!

Sol: Sorry for our rudeness. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Monsier Sol. This is my beautiful partner, Monsieur Regirock.

Regirock: Hello...

Sol: And this is the Rain Woman, Madam Juvia and her partner, Monsieur Frillish.

Frillish: We already introduce ourselves.

Sol: Oh. Didn't know that.

Jade: Youdidn't answer our question.

Regirock: Oops.

Sol: I mean that we need to capture you...

Gardevoir: We're not getting kidnapped.

Lucy: Right! We'll see you later!

Everyone: Huh?!

Toph: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol on her right foot) You're not going anywhere!

Toph Beifong is an earthbending master, one of the most powerful of her time, and the discoverer of metalbending. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability, particularly by her overprotective parents, Lao and Poppy Beifong. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" every vibration that passes through the ground.[8] Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs.[9] Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher, when her parents finally became unbearable for her.[1] Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. After Republic City's formation, Toph became the city's first Chief of Police, forming the Metalbending Police Force to help maintain order.[10] She had two daughters with two different men: Lin, who succeeded her as Chief of Police, and Suyin, who created the metal city of Zaofu. Toph eventually set out to roam the world in search of enlightenment[11] before settling down in the Foggy Swamp.[12] Upon joining Team Avatar, Toph brought a completely new personality to the group. Unlike the nurturing Katara, flighty Aang, or gruff but goofy Sokka, Toph was fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational.[24] She appeared to have the same carefree and adventurous personality as Aang and she was very tomboyish in the way she acted[24] and dressed,[25] in contrast to the delicate doll her parents saw her as. However, unlike Aang, who avoided fighting whenever possible, Toph loved battling and took great pride in her earthbending skills. She appeared eager to prove that she was as strong as anyone who could see and once claimed that she was "the greatest earthbender in the world".[26] Toph's eagerness to prove that she could be independent led to some initial difficulties with Aang and his friends. Toph insisted that she could "carry her own weight" and often mistook a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her blindness. Her encounter with Iroh, however, taught her that Aang, Katara, and Sokka cared for her because they were friends, not because her disability made them feel obligated to do so.[24] Toph was often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She was vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status (the Avatar, Aang) or age (Iroh).[24] Her occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom. Due to her time as a competitor and champion of earthbending tournaments, she was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting her opponents and, on occasion, her friends, particularly Sokka. She revealed to Katara that, being unable to see what she looks like, she did not feel the need to fuss over her appearance.[25] However, despite her many quirks, Toph showed that she was a quick learner,[27] and her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. Toph and Katara seemed to be polar opposites; while Katara was kind, welcoming and supportive, Toph was rough, unyielding and steadfast. These differences in personality extended to the way both girls taught Aang; however, Toph eventually showed a bit of compromise in order to help Aang through his initial difficulty with earthbending.[28] Despite occasional clashes or spats,[29] Toph and Katara generally got along. One of Toph's most profound traits involved personal hygiene. She was accustomed to lying on the ground and walking everywhere barefoot leaving her soles soiled, a habit common among the earthbenders. Also, she had been seen belching loudly, picking her nose or toes,[30] spitting, and was usually covered in dirt or, as she called it, "a healthy coating of earth".[25] Toph was well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society — she merely consciously and constantly chose to ignore them. She made an exception when the group needed to go to a special party to see the Earth King, in order to give news of the solar eclipse, only to meet the head of the Dai Li, Long Feng.[31] Toph did not let her blindness hurt her self-confidence. She had high self-esteem in regard to many of her abilities and was more than determined to show that she would not let her blindness deter her from living freely and fighting like everyone else. However, sometimes this acted as a ruse to hide personal insecurities. After getting a makeover with Katara in Ba Sing Se, some residents of the city mocked Toph for it (who retaliated with a prank). She told Katara that "one of the good things about being blind [was] that [she did] not have to waste [her] time worrying about appearances" and was not looking for anyone's approval. Katara voiced that it was something she admired in Toph but could tell that she had been hurt by the insult and added that though it did not matter, she was in fact pretty, which visibly cheered up the blind girl.[25] An ongoing joke concerning Toph's blindness was her lack of ability to discern anything that had been written or drawn. In Ba Sing Se, Toph became angry when Sokka suggested that she needed help distributing fliers. She angrily slapped up a poster herself, only to inadvertently place it backward and say, "It's upside-down, isn't it?" Also, she sarcastically complimented Sokka on his drawings of Appa despite the obvious fact that she could not see them.[32] Later, in the Fire Nation, after being presented with the same wanted poster twice, Toph vocally expressed her annoyance with the constant oversight.[29] Toph was comfortable enough, however, with the group's absent-mindedness on the subject of her blindness to even joke about it herself at times. For example, while searching for Wan Shi Tong's Library, Toph, while flying on Appa, claimed that she saw it, before remarking, "That's what it'll sound like when one of you spots it", and waving a hand in front of her eyes with a nonchalant smile.[33] While hijacking an airship, Toph mistook Sokka's comment about taking the wheel, thinking he was referring to her. By the smile on her face, it was pretty clear that she was gleeful about getting another chance to correct him. However, it turned out that Sokka was talking to Suki, and Toph managed to subsequently cover up her original intention pretty well.[34] At the reunion in the Jasmine Dragon after the passing of Sozin's Comet, she made a joke about Sokka's drawing, saying that she thought everyone looked perfect.[35] Because of the restrictions placed upon her by her parents and the fact that their servants waited upon her hand-and-foot lest she hurt herself, Toph often seemed to want to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood. This caused problems for herself and her friends, most notably during their visit to Fire Fountain City, as she did not always take into account how this might endanger her or aggravate others. No matter how she acted, though, others realized that she was still a vulnerable child underneath everything else she pretended to be.[29] When she went on to teach her unique talent of metalbending, she realized how her dogged pursuit of her own dreams of becoming the world's first metalbending teacher disrespected who her students were. She found parallels between how she was treating them as people by restricting them simply so they could meet her vision of them with how her parents had treated her back when she still lived with them. She subsequently decided to give up her metalbending academy so that she would not use it as an outlet for the pain she felt from her relationship with her parents onto her students. Luckily for her, her students happened to have overheard her conversation with Sokka about this subject, and responded to it by overcoming the limits the rest of the world saw as defining them in an attempt to live up to the vision Toph had had for them, and were finally able to metalbend.[14] Due to her troubled past with her parents, Toph also exhibited a modernist attitude, believing that change is the key to progress.[17] As a mother, Toph found herself to be a direct opposite of her parents, letting her daughters be free to find their own way, though Suyin claimed that Toph was not pleased with the paths either of her daughters had chosen. She later admitted to her children that, while she knew she had not been the best parent, she was proud of the women they had become.[23] In old age, Toph retained her abrasive, no-nonsense personality, being harshly critical of Korra's abilities and enjoying defeating her in combat. However, she had adopted a more cynical mindset about the impact actions make on their surroundings; she had realized that no matter how hard she tried, crime and injustice would never give up.[21] Despite her tough exterior, Toph is not above warming up during intimate moments, as evidenced when she joined in group hugs with Team Avatar and held hands with Aang at the prospect of friendships lasting more than one lifetime.[36] Although she had become more cynical in old age, she would allow herself to show affection when she deemed the other person worthy, as evidenced when she let Korra hug her after earning her respect[22] and did not berate or try to stop Opal's embrace when they met again after several years of separation.[23] Toph's proclamation of being the most powerful earthbender in the world is supported by her talented displays of earthbending since a young age.[26] Although blind, Toph's training in earthbending under the original earthbenders, the badgermoles, allowed her to use their unique ability of seismic sense: she used earthbending to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings.[1] Through this heightened seismic sense, Toph could visualize where people were, their relative distance to her, and their physical build, but was unable to visualize faces.[25] This sense provided her with a distinct advantage when facing other earthbenders in combat, because she could predict attacks as they began and quickly react.[1] Her knowledge of the art also allowed her to teach it to others like Aang, and later her daughters, Lin and Suyin. Her speed and agility were also greatly beneficial in combat. Her earthbending style was unique and thus unpredictable, as her training was unconventional and more deeply rooted into the nature of earthbending rather than just pure fighting. This style greatly differentiated from the rigid training and fighting style that earthbenders like the Dai Li implemented. Toph's style tended to be proven to be superior to the Dai Li, as she was able to take on a number of them and defend her friends at the same time.[32] This is likely because while the Dai Li just manipulated the earth, Toph had established a tremendously deep connection to it at the very outset of her self-tutelage in earthbending (although both styles have an over dependence on something i.e. the Dai Li and their earth gloves and Toph and her feet). However, because Toph was dependent on vibrations in the earth, she was vulnerable to air-based attacks, as shown in her fight with Aang in Earth Rumble VI. Later, Toph was completely surprised by Sokka dropping a large belt on her head.[1] Her success rate in intercepting projectiles was also tied to her sensing of vibrations, being able to feel an opponent's movement, and proceeding accordingly. By her own admission, she could not aim properly at opponents while they were airborne.[37] Terrain that impaired Toph's ability to sense vibrations also hindered her abilities, as shown when Toph had some difficulty with sand, describing the vibrations in the earth as "fuzzy". She was able to compress sand into solid rock to gain some temporary footing, but was still unable to accurately aim attacks under those conditions.[37] However, she seemed to have ultimately gained some mastery of sandbending, as she mentioned working on it during Team Avatar's beach party and was able to create a miniature version of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se in rich detail. Apparently, her ability to sense vibrations had improved, which may be how she was able to produce the very fine details of the city and did not show the same helplessness she had shown when previously walking on sand when the gang stepped onto the beach.[27] By 174 AG, Toph attained a state of enlightenment similar to Huu, being able to use the connections of the swamp she lived in with her senses to survey the world and observe everyone.[22] Toph also expressed an aversion for flying[2] and submarine travel,[38] as she could not sense her surroundings without her feet on solid ground. Also, as a result of her closeness or affinity with earth, Toph could rest or sleep comfortably on solid rock without any sleeping bag or blanket and could walk on any kind of terrain in bare feet, a standard trait for earthbenders. Toph relied on direct contact between her feet and the ground for "sight"[39] as well as for her earthbending. Toph was very reluctant to allow anyone else to touch her feet,[25] probably because insensitive handling there would make her deaf to other vibrations and thereby render her helpless (and because they were far more sensitive than other people's feet). Despite her substantial prowess on land, Toph did not perform well in water and on ice. She seemed incapable of seeing where she was going on ice, was not able to swim,[3] and became nauseous when she needed to travel by submarine in the invasion of the Fire Nation.[38] In Ba Sing Se, Toph was seen feeling even slight vibrations as she told a man they met, "I can feel you shaking."[31] Also, Toph demonstrated an ability to sense when a person was lying by the vibrations of his/her heartbeat and breathing patterns.[32] However, Toph's ability to detect lies was not absolute, as Azula demonstrated when she was easily able to lie without even the slightest physical reaction.[40] However, very few people have the ability to lie while manipulating their breathing and pulse in this way. Toph's earthbending style was based on Chu Gar Southern Praying Mantis, which is a style that is apparently unique to her; the style of earthbending used by other earthbenders is rooted in the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu. She was the only bender known to use a style based on a different root martial art than the standard for their bending art. This may be because she was self-taught rather than trained in the traditional earthbending form. Toph came to develop her unique style by observing the movements of the also blind earthbending badgermoles that could be found in the caves around her hometown.[8] By 174 AG, Toph's fighting style evolved to incorporate more fluid and evasive maneuvers, bending mud more akin to waterbending.[22] Because sand is loose and ultimately always changing with the winds of the desert, Toph found it hard to navigate through and control. To compensate somewhat, she could condense the sand together to give her a better footing. However, when she tried to attack one of the sandbenders with a small wave of sand during their ambush of her and Appa, she missed, her lack of precision on the sand aggravated by her hurry to save both Appa and the others. After the events in the Si Wong Desert had shown her inability to see effectively while walking on sand,[37] Toph practiced her sandbending, eventually achieving a mastery over it that allowed her to create an extremely detailed sand version of Ba Sing Se during her time relaxing at Ember Island.[27] Toph discovered the ability to bend metal in the spring of 100 AG. Metal is derived from ore, which is found in the earth. Guru Pathik explained to Aang that "metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined". Because of Toph's ability to feel the vibrations in earth, she was able to locate the impurities (the small fragments of earth) still found in most metals and manipulate them to "bend" the metal portion. By acquiring these metalbending abilities, Toph had shown herself to be one of the most powerful and ingenious earthbenders in the world, being the only known earthbender to ever bend metal during the Hundred Year War, a feat that even the Avatar was unable to perform since the origin of earthbending.[26] When Sokka finished his training as a sword master, he gave Toph a small piece of meteorite, which, being composed of earth and metal, she could easily mold into a myriad of shapes,[30] subsequently transforming it into an arm bracelet which she would wear. She originally used an underdeveloped form of metalbending and usually needed to have direct contact with the element to manipulate it at all, let alone skillfully. However, she continued to practice her metalbending and started to display a dexterous control over metal. In Wulong Forest, when she was breaking into a Fire Nation airship, it was shown that her metalbending had improved greatly, as she created metal armor and manipulated the metallic structure of the room with far more ease than before, moving metal more fluidly. She was also able to crawl along the metal ceiling while completely covered in metal. Additionally, Toph could metalbend outside of her metal armor, even though she was already bending the armor in the first place.[34] A year later, Toph could bend metal that she was not in contact with, like when she demonstrated her ability to bend metal to Kunyo, who was trying to take over the metalbending school, by bending a metal weapon around his head. She later stated that as long as someone could see the metal, she could bend it, which she demonstrated when metalbending screws and bolts to unscrew the wheels of Fire Nation tanks. Toph later taught this self-invented technique to many earthbenders, including her daughters. After the Hundred Year War, Toph further refined metalbending to the point of being able to start and lead a capable law enforcement group of metalbending police officers. Following Toph's retirement, Lin Beifong became the new Chief of Police, demonstrating her prodigious metalbending and leadership abilities. Despite all of her accomplishments in the development of metalbending, Toph never succeeded in bending pure metals such as platinum.[41] She was, however, able to sense even trace amounts of metal, unlike her daughters.[21] Her proficiency in metalbending was such that she could tear a hole in a metal wall and restore it to its previous state without a trace of it ever having been bent.[23] Despite her lack of actual sight, her remaining senses, primarily her sense of touch and hearing, were especially acute, allowing her to use her seismic sense to remarkable levels. With the latter sense, she once claimed herself that she "never [forgot] a voice". This was shown when the gang traveled through the Si Wong Desert, where they were confronted by a group of sandbenders and she almost immediately recognized one as one of the sandbenders that kidnapped Appa the day before.[37] Later in the summer, while the gang was on a captured Fire Nation ship, Hakoda and Bato seemingly deceived the captain of another ship, but the captain realized the ship as a captured one. Toph overheard the captain whispering to his troops to sink the ship and attacked.[42] While visiting a creepy village in the Fire Nation, Toph heard people screaming all the way from atop a mountain and everyone later deduced that that was where several prisoners were being held.[43] Toph also showed a decent amount of artistic talent, as she was able to create a realistic replica of the city of Ba Sing Se with sandbending while Team Avatar stayed at Ember Island, contrasting with Sokka's poor sculpting abilities when he created a sand sculpture of Suki. Later in a training exercise involving all of the members of the team, she was able to create earthbending mannequins while acting as the "Melon Lord"[27] (who was in reality an inanimate mannequin made to resemble the Fire Lord, supported by a small earth column and clothed in Fire Nation robes). As befits one who has mastered the use of neutral jing by waiting and listening to the earth, Toph had a great sense of hearing, able to clearly hear the most subtle of whispering from a considerable distances and could recognize people by the sound of their voices. In the Si Wong Desert, Toph recognized the sandbender who stole Appa, remarking as she did so that she never forgets a voice.[37] She likewise has very fine memory, able to accurately remember and distinguish the physical form of people as she quickly determined one of the Kyoshi Warriors was actually Ty Lee in disguise.[44] She also seemed to enjoy acting and showed a decent amount of talent at it, getting more into character as the "Melon Lord" than was necessary for Team Avatar's training purposes,[27] rebuffing Katara for acting out of character when Aang distracted her from their act of being noblewomen (as was made necessary for entry into the Earth King's party[31]), and reveling in the "stage name" given to her as "The Runaway".[29] This appreciation for "getting into character" as an actor was likely behind her greater ability to enjoy the The Boy in the Iceberg play relative to the rest of Team Avatar.[45] She also displayed a remarkable amount of agility for one who preferred to have her feet planted on the ground at all times. In Team Avatar's first battle with Combustion Man, she rolled, pushed herself off of the ground with one hand and flipped over in the air to regain her balance after his first shot. She positioned herself in an earthbending stance in order to fight back against her attacker as quickly as possible.[46] Toph apparently also had a good enough sense of balance and strong enough neck muscles to carry a basket full of groceries on her head.[43]

Clay: (wearing a dark brown Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) That's right!

Clay Bailey was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. [1] He later visited Texas again. This time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, attacked Clay. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he felt guilty for not fighting her and because of him they would probably die in that hole with air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or "Shen Gong Warts" as she calls them, Clay had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, Clay's brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting Clay so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi. Clay was a very mellow and patient, and did not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make Clay angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends. Clay was also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and was somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. Clay used Tai Chi, referred to as "Old Man Kung Fu" by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient maner and characteristics of his element. But Clay proved the other Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. [2] Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay had the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. His chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil.[7]

Jade: Now, we couldn't escape.

Sol: That's correct. You are our cible.

Gardevoir: For who?!

Cornelia: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol on her neck) For the master.

Cornelia Hale is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and the other planets from evil. Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, 1990, making her a Taurus. She is the second eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport (In F is for Facades, it is revealed that "only nine of her ten medals are gold" by Lillian). Her favorite school subject is History. Her theme color is Green and her symbol is a Green Circle sign. She is voiced by Christel Khalil. The eldest daughter of a high-class family, her father is Harold Hale, and runs a very successful bank. Her mother is Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. As well as a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. She also has a cat named Napoleon. Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. During Phobos' reign, she was the only one to still have faith and belief in Eylon, even endangering her life to try and talk to her about the danger she was in. Despite Eylon not believing her she eventually helped Corneila and the other Guardians imprison Phobos. In the comic, Cornelia is calm and normally friendly. In the television series, she's more childish, bratty, spoiled, and is more prone to insulting Will and harshly cutting her down out of jealousy and irritation from the leadership job and the fact that she is new to Heatherfield. She can be quite vain and sarcastic, caring more about fashion, beauty, "coolness", and her looks much more than her comic book self does, so much to the point that she sometimes even insults the others because of their fashion and/or appearance. She still has a good heart, showing this kinder streak several times, like during Hay Lin's brief breakdown towards the end of the second season where she was the one who told Hay Lin that Yan Lin hadn't truly betrayed her, but was only fighting her because of Nerissa's brainwashing. "Cornelia, serious, grounded, and as tall and slim as a graceful tree, had powers over the earth" From The Return of a Queen chapter book. Cornelia is 14 years old, and the oldest W.I.T.C.H. girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are ice blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls' eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Cornelia loves ice skating (in the TV series (F is for Facades), Lillian tells Caleb that Cornelia has won many medals, "But only 9 of her 10 medals are gold.", showing she is very good at ice skating) and hanging with her friends. She hates the fact that her parents spend more time with Lillian than with her. It apparently was known that in the comic, Cornelia let the fact that she was a Guardian slip out. The writers abandoned the idea. Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal, off-the-shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long, purple skirt that has a slit at the left side, turquoise and green-striped tights, and knee-high, high-heeled, purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Her wings also get bigger. Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first, Cornelia expressed great disdain and even fear towards her powers. However, after gaining more experience in battle, she learned to appreciate them. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control. During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to the power of Earth, she also had the power to grant her own wishes. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines.

Lucy: Well, we'll never surrender! (prepares to fight)

Gardevoir: We'll fight!

Juvia: Suit yourself. Water Magic: Water Lock!

Water Lock (水流拘束, ウォーターロック, Wōtā Rokku) is a Water Spell. The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape.[1]

Everyone: (screams)

Sol: Pardon if we hurt you...

Regirock: But, we need to capture you...

Gardevoir: You'll... never... get... away... from... this... (passed out)

Juvia: We already had. Swampert, help us!

Swampert: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol necklace and Swampertite) Swampert!

Swampert is a bipedal Pokémon. It has a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It has two orange gills that protrude from round patches on its cheeks. Its head has two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It has a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet. Swampert is very strong with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has powerful vision, enabling it to see even in murky water. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. As its former signature move, Muddy Water is another special capability of this Pokémon. It makes its nests on beautiful beaches.

Pokedex: Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.

Swampert: Need help?!

Juvia: Yes. I need you to carry my Water Lock.

Swampert: Okay! (carries Water Lock)

Suwako: And I have the keys!

Suwako Moriya is the extra boss of Mountain of Faith and true goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Although, she said the shrine wasn't exactly hers (she mentioned it in both Reimu's and Marisa's story) saying it was officially Kanako's because she was beaten by her and had to relinquish control of the Shrine, willingly at that. In Subterranean Animism, Suwako appeared in Reimu and Yukari's Scenario revealing an industrial revolution project by Kanako that caused Reimu to get mad for being sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires. It is revealed that during ancient times, Suwako was a ruler of a small kingdom and controlled the Mishaguji, who were curse gods that had obtained enormous amounts of faith, cursing birth, harvests, militaries, and many other things. Only Suwako was able to tame them. However, gods from the Yamato (Ancient Japan) invaded her kingdom, saying that they were going to unify all the kingdoms to create a single country known as Japan. Unwilling to let this happen, Suwako resisted and fought with the finest steel weapons of the time. However, Kanako held out a thin vine, and Suwako's large steel arsenal instantly rusted away. Suwako realized the difference in their divine powers and her defeat; she graciously forfeited and relinquished her kingdom. It is said that Sanae is her distant descendant, although Sanae didn't even know it until the events of Subterranean Animism. In Unthinkable Natural Law, Suwako was aware of the true nature of the vanishing giant seen roaming around Gensokyo, and was confronted by Sanae over this and other secretive actions Suwako was involved in.

Juvia: Good... We'll give it to her when she's awake.

Everyone: Right!

Ami: Now, let's get back to Phantom Lord.

Katara: Jose will be pleased.

Everyone: (goes to Phantom Lord)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Honey: Looks like they capture Lucy and the others.

The main character of the Cutey Honey mythos. Honey Kisaragi is a regular schoolgirl, until the day her father is murdered by the "Panther Claw" organization. After his death, she learns she is actually an android created by him and within her is a device that can "create matter from the air"[4] (空中元素固定装置[9] kūchū genso kotei sōchi[10]?, variously translated as "[atmospheric] element condenser mechanism",[11] "Fixed System of Air Elements",[12] "Airborne Element Solidifier", etc.[4]). With her cry of "Honey Flash!" she can use the device to transform into the sword-wielding red-haired superhero, Cutie Honey.[4] This device, or similar devices, have been used to explain her powers in all later Honey versions. While attending the Saint Chapel School for Girls, Honey seeks revenge against the Panther Claw, which is ruled by an ancient primordial evil known as Panther Zora and her younger sibling Sister Jill. Zora wants "the rarest items in the world" and seeks Honey's device, while Jill, leader of the group's division in Japan, "only wants the finest riches" and has a crush on Honey.[13] Honey's best friend at school is the cute, freckle-faced Aki "Nat-chan" Natsuko. In the manga, Nat-chan, as well as the other students, had a crush on Honey; this crush was downplayed in the TV series. Honey is aided in her quest by Danbei Hayami and his two sons, journalist Seiji and young Junpei.[13] Danbei is based on the character Daemon from Go Nagai's prior work Abashiri Family.[14] Nagai's manga also borrows the character Naojiro from that series (in a female form named Sukeban Naoko);[13] the anime borrows the Paradise School, along with the characters Naojiro and Goeman (a teacher at the school) from the series. Honey is a 16 yr. old girl who discovers she is an android after her father is killed. Inside of her body is the device Fixed System of Air Elements. With it, she can changed into any persona she desires after a nude transformation scene. Honey uses it to get revenge on Panther Claw. Honey is a very mischievous and fun girl, often sneaking out of school, and pulling pranks on her teachers. Even in battle, she loves to toy and tease her enemies. Honey also cares deeply about those around her, and grows a strong bond with the Hayami Family. Set one hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutey Honey TV series,[2] in the fictional Cosplay City. Honey has lost all her memories, and is working as the Mayor's secretary. When her secret is revealed by Danbei Hayami, she regains her memories and battles once again as Cutey Honey. A shojo remake of the original 1973 series. In this version, Honey's father is kidnapped by the evil Panther Claw on her 16th birthday. A mysterious man named the Prince of Twilight appeared, and gave a choker and bracelet. With these tools, she was able to become Cutey Honey. With the assistance of detective Seiji Hayami, Honey battles to save her father.

Serena: Yeah! And Ami is hypnotized!

Serena Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) is the primary protagonist of Sailor Moon. Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serena (often referred to as Princess Serenity), Princess of the Moon Kingdom (and the daughter of Queen Serenity) and the secret identity of the planetary warrior, Sailor Moon. Serena is a lazy and clumsy schoolgirl who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Born 1,000 years ago on the Moon, Princess Serena she was the beautiful daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with the Prince Darien on Earth. At the height of the Moon Kingdom, the Negaverse invaded the kingdom. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Realizing she'd lost her daughter, Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal in conjunction with the Crescent Moon Wand to seal the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce away. However, knowing that the negative forces would eventually break free, she instructed Luna and Artemis to find the Sailor Scouts when the Negaverse was awakened. Using the last of her life force, Queen Serenity She then sent all of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom to be reborn in future and died shortly thereafter. Princess Serena was reborn on Earth as Serena, the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. Serena spent the earliest part of her childhood as an only child until her mother became pregnant with her little brother, Sammy. On the day of her little brother's birth, Serena met an orphaned Darien Shields, the reincarnation of Prince Darien. The two connected immediately after Darien expressed his sadness over losing his friend, Fiore. Hoping to comfort him, Serena gave Darien a rose as a token of her friendship and to show that he would never be alone again. Serena spent the first fourteen years of her life on Earth unaware of her previous life as the Princess of the Moon. Adopting the traits of her new mother, Serena grew to become a struggling student and something of slacker, constantly late for school. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks. Her relationship with Darien would also grow to become antagonistic, Darien often teasing her about her bad habits and hairstyle. On her way home from school, Serena saw a cat, she'd later come to know as Luna, being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster, Morga, to drain energy, disguised as her best friend's, Molly Baker, mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon. Though Serena was frightened by the talking cat, she followed her orders and repeated the phrase, "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used her special attack, Moon Tiara Magic and destroyed Morga. Following her first victory against the Negaverse, Luna gave Serena the Luna Pen, allowing her to use the ability to disguise herself in various personas for every given situation. Serena foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy Anderson. Luna init ally suspected Amy to be an agent of the Negaverse, but was later discovered that Amy was the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury. With With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster, Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye Hino was revealed as the reincarnation of Sailor Mars, another member of the Moon Kingdom's court. Though relieved they found another scout, Serena's relationship with Raye was tense. On top of sharing a like-minded interest in Tuxedo Mask, they also liked Darien. Raye showed complete contempt for Serena's laziness and whining, the latter of which often triggered fights between them. Raye's tendency to agree with Darien on Serena's behavior make things between herself and the alter ego of Tuxedo Mask, tense as well. Serena, Amy and Raye fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. As a result of his defeat at their hands, Jedite was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's top commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of their efforts to find and obtain the rainbow crystals before the Negaverse, and oppositely, Tuxedo Mask, who wished to find them for his own reasons. Serena's powers worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During their hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, Serena and Luna discovered another reborn Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter, was Lita Kino, a young woman Serena became friends with after she defended her against bullies. In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Sailor Moon was named Usagi Tsukino. Her name, literally translated, means "Bunny". This translation was made her given name in the first localization of the Pretty Solider Sailor Moon manga by Tokyopop. Usagi's personality in the English localization of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, both as Sailor Moon and Princess and Queen Serenity, are little changed in the original anime and manga despite the downplaying of her hometown - the Azabu Jūban district in Tokyo, Japan - in the original DiC dub. In either the manga or the anime, Usagi remains a fourteen year old school girl living in the 20th century Tokyo. Her character remains adverse to studying and does not appear to view her life or responsibilities with a great deal of seriousness. As a result she ignores her chores and schoolwork for playing video games and daydreaming. Something of a crybaby, Usagi slowly matures over the course of the manga and anime into a sure-footed young adult who can make decisions own her own, thanks to the guidance of her guardian cat, Luna and her allies, the Sailor Senshi (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus). Usagi was voiced by actress, Kotono Mitsuishi.

Luna: I know this is sudden! But, we need to help her!

Luna is Usagi's black guardian cat, as well as her and the other Sailor Senshi's adviser. She lives with Usagi and she is shown growing close to Artemis, another feline guardian who belongs to Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. In her cat form, Luna is black with sleek fur and has a crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers. In her human form, Luna is a young woman with curly, long black hair which reaches her waist. Her forehead bears the same yellow crescent moon that she wears as a cat, and which are also featured on her earrings. A yellow ribbon is tied into a bow around her neck as well as crescent moon necklace. She also has an anklet of the same design above her foot. She wears an elegant, flowing gown which is yellow and black and is shorter in the front than in the back. Her eyes are aqua blue, and she appears to retain her cat-like features.

Lunatone: How?!

Lunatone is a cream-colored, rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes, which can cause paralyzing fear or induce sleep. It lives in caves, and becomes active under a full moon. The moon increases its power, and its health is tied to the lunar phases. Using its psychic powers, Lunatone floats through the air. It was first discovered at the site of a meteor crash.

Pokedex: Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them.

Sebastian: By helping Fairy Tail.

Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler.[1] His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.[2] Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.[3][4] Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive; he upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.[5] The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in much of anyone.[6] At times Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.[7] Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.[8] He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.[9] However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.[10]He is also very polite. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.[11] He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.[12][13] He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German)[14] and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. [15] Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.[16] He greatly favors cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.[17] Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."[18]

Serena: Help Fairy Tail?!

Rin: Right! They're fighting against Phantom Lord.

Rin Okumura (奥村燐 Okumura Rin) is the son of Satan and the elder twin brother of Yukio Okumura. Studying as an Exwire at True Cross Academy, Rin desires to earn a Knight Meister and defeat his blood-father. Rin has messy, jet-black hair (dark blue in the anime) that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. While in his human form, Rin exhibits a number of physical traits that hint at his Demonic nature, such as prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. After using Kurikara for the first time, Rin also gains a black, fur-tufted tail just above his hips. As a Demon, Rin gains two horn-like blue flames floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and slitlike red pupils while his irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail. Before going to the True Cross Academy, Rin's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature. He was also seen wearing a white jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves. Because of how often he got into fights, Rin was seen with band-aids over his cheeks and fingers, wounds which were usually taken care of by Yukio. While in True Cross Academy, Rin wears the school's uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He is also seen carrying around Kurikara in a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap. In class, he is occasionally seen with his bangs pinned up so he can read his studies. Rin has a protective and supportive personality. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights (which are usually caused by strong emotions) but is actually kindhearted. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective of Yukio, and aims to surpass him one day. Rin is clueless at times, such as saying phrases wrong or thinking that the Kraken's fins are ears. Despite this, he is able to connect with someone's feelings to his own, such as Shiemi Moriyama's grief over her grandmother and Ryuji Suguro's ambition to defeat Satan. He's not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. Unlike his younger brother, Rin is immature, which leads other people into believing that he is the younger twin out of Yukio and himself. He is headstrong (figuratively as well as literally) and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his Demon heritage, some became afraid of him, and thought that he was unstable and thus dangerous, but they slowly got used to him and accepted him during the Kyoto Arc. During the anime Rin thinks about the past of the day his father died and also what Yukio thought of him the first day of Exorcist class. He seems to have a small soft-spot for animals. In the beginning of the manga, the reason he had gotten into a fight with Reiji Shiratori and his delinquent gang was because they were shooting down pigeons (torturing them).

Lala: We actually saw the whole thing before!

Lala Satalin Deviluke is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. This is her robot companion Peke who actually forms the clothes she is currently wearing. Ryoko Mikado referred to her in chapter 30 as "Devilukean" in a manner which suggested it was the name of her species. At the beginning of the series she is almost always seen in her costume robot Peke's "Dress Form", in what can only be called an enlarged version of Peke herself. Wanting to fit in more with the people of earth, she now has Peke dress her in various earth clothing styles; she has also bought herself a large number of earth clothes to wear when Peke is out of energy. She also has large breasts (and like other female characters of the show, her nipples are visible in To Love-ru Darkness). According to Risa, Lala's measurements are B89-W57-H87. Lala once stated that she doesn't gain any weight from eating food. In To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 44, Lala has temporary turned into a small child-like version of herself due to using too much of her power, similar to her father. She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of Deviluke. Though she can also be a bit of an air-head and very scatterbrained most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions; her planet even wanted to use her for weapons research and engineering. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. This trait, along with her vast intellect, is obviously one she inherited from her mother. She is very naive about earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscommunication. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Lala is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters even Rito over serious issues. One incident in particular involved her spending the night with Haruna because Rito had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated (Chapter 31). She also sometimes is known to lust over Rito. One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during the Trouble Quest incident, her sisters tried to force Rito to admit his feelings for her but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Lala noticed that Rito was under a lot of stress due to his confession in front of Haruna. Lala later admits to Rito that she could sense that he was upset, Lala felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her sisters who caused Rito's confession. After a talk with Haruna, and another talk with Lala, Rito felt better (Chapter 99). As a child, Lala led a very mixed lifestyle, having the company of her robots, sisters and Ren/Run. However, she also underwent something of a refusal to have a real childhood. Having a mother that was almost never around, constantly having to be taught things she had no interest in against her will and being 'raised' by an alcoholic father who never spent any time with her, she greatly longed for a pent-up need to express herself creatively and happily to overcome such underwhelming and even traumatic instances, which more than likely resulted in her very cheerful, very upbeat personality she never seems to let go of. She has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other characters, beyond simply being charitable or helpful. One example of this is when Haruna admitted to her that she is also in love with Rito, Lala not only moved out of his cupboard in favour of a joint house in the roof but also stopped throwing herself at Rito to hug him in order to be fair to Haruna and make it easier for her. Another example is when her and her sisters were younger, When her sisters fought, Lala would often leave her inventions around so that they would settle their differences and work together, even though it would result in Lala getting lectured by Zastin. On some occasions, Lala will say something ironic in relation to her own decisions. For instance, telling Saki not to run away from home, or telling Momo not to sneak into someone's bed when they are sleeping, hinting at a small piece of hypocrisy in her. Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. It can be pointed out that although Lala holds no real issue with appearing naked around people, more so in recent times, she is in no way perverted or in any way interpreting the action as sexual. She actually is for one very bashful when it comes to being touched or viewed in a sexual way or from any overly compromising angle. Rito found out about this after she landed on top of him when they were on their way to save Celine and was for once incredibly embarrassed about this. However, while she has no sexual intentions, Lala seems to take some amusement from making Rito blush and panic, a sight which she has declared 'cute' more than once. She is also incredibly optimistic. A good example of this is at the end of to love-ru, Rito confesses to Lala that he loves her and that he loves Haruna too, she just says to marry both of them, being completely okay with a concubine. Later in the chapter Rito accidentally says "I love you" to almost the entire female cast she is even more ecstatic saying that he can marry everyone. In To Love Ru: Darkness, Lala has seemed to mature slightly, though she still will walk around the house naked at times and continue her other usual tendencies. Lala and Rito seem to have a much better friendship, especially due to the fact that Rito confessed his love to her. However she also constantly tries to push Rito into confessing to Haruna as well, so the three of them may get married, Lala has even put her feelings aside until then, she no longer clings to him very often. As the series progresses Rito realized that it is bad of him to treat Lala as if she's insurance to his love with Haruna, and even starts to consider Lala's offer of marrying both of them, which he constantly shakes off. With some encouragement from Momo, Lala starts showing her love towards Rito like she did before as her old childish clingy self, but Momo showed her some love simulation game to teach her how to express her love in a more adult way. Afterwards, she warped to him while he was taking a bath and and asked to try a kiss. Despite her childish personality and immaturity, it has been stated by Momo and felt by Rito that Lala has an "overwhelming impish aura," with Momo wondering just how strong it would be if Lala ever found out what happens after a kiss. (To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 35)

Serena: You did?!

Sebastian: Yes. Team Shadow Gear was beaten up by one of the members of Phantom Lord.

Lala: That's why they're going on war.

Luna: And this is our opportunity to rescue Ami.

Honey: Right...

Moka: And we have to defeat the Element 4, too!

Moka Akashiya is a Vampiress in Yōkai Academy, and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizo Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing Inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed, etc. Moka has been noted as one of the most beautiful students currently at Yōkai Academy. When at school, she wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the Newspaper Club. Because Moka "transforms", her appearance differs slightly depending on her current form. Her "outer" form has long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes. As a vampire, Moka has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. Her expressions in this form are much softer. This form always has her trademark Rosary attached to a black choker since it is what causes this personality to surface. Later in the story, it is revealed that this Moka bears a great resemblance to her mother Akasha Bloodriver, including the same hair color and general soft demeanor. This is because the Outer Moka is a "reflection" of Akasha, meant to protect Moka as she grew up without her mother. With her Rosary removed, Moka transforms into her "Inner" form. Her Inner form retains the same hair length, but is silver instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red catlike pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. It is later revealed that this inner form is her true form and appeared more like this form since she was a young child. After Moka received Tsukune's blood to save her from dying and help from their friends to stabilize their powers as a Shinso, Moka can use the "Creation" ability to alter her appearance, in her case she can generate in the the same steel armor and pauldron like coverings as Tsukune. The armor like coverings clad her legs to just above her knees like long leg boots, and the arms are also clad in long sleeve like armor with shoulder pauldrons, while at the same time she can use the "Wealth of Power" ability to grow bat-like wings protruding from her upper back, but smaller ones than Tsukune. In the end of the story, Moka no longer has her rosary but still continues to wear her choker. Her overall demeanor has become much softer like the outer Moka and, as noted by Tsukune, the tips of her hair now have a pale tinge of pink, as if to signify that the two souls of Moka had merged. Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially hateful and distrustful towards humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to drink his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is, and would constantly ask if she could suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentions how much Tsukune talks about her and likes her, she hugs him and even tries to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him [Chapter 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her). She is very protective of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. In Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the first season), Tsukune and Outer Moka both confess their love for one another and share their first real kiss in the entire series. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. A running gag is that several characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriends, however, she states she only wants Tsukune, due to his kindness and the bravery he shows her. Prior to the Inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her younger sister, Kokoa Shuzen, had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing Outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While Inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tskune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the Outer Moka, the Inner is deeply closse towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. (Which happens in epilogue). In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II, the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking). and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. The true reason for her coldness is to keep distance between her and her friends she doesn't want to lose anyone else even if she is the only one who suffers, not accepted, and hated. Inner Moka's true intentions throughout the series was to protect everyone and thinks that she is only needed for fighting. As such, she wanted to stay as "Inner Moka" so she doesn't become weaker, one of the two reasons she was in a hurry to fix her seal only for "Outer" Moka to try to convince her otherwise, the two working together and filling each other's gaps. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never drank Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She best described as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows what to cook, but the actual art of cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's prideful and arrogant exterior, helping her form bonds with the rest of the group. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. Throughout their time in Yokai Academy, Inner Moka has slowly kindled admiration and love for Tsukune. Throughout Season I, Inner Moka began to invest more and more into her relationship with Tsukune, going as far as to lash out at Midou for insulting him in public. She also does unprecedented things like shielding Tsukune at her own expense and injecting him with her blood, even though she was aware of what it could do to him. These emotional developments come to fruition in Season II, where Inner Moka has changed tremendously in how she deals with Tsukune. In Chapter 16 of Rosario Vampire II, Inner Moka blushes heavily when Tsukune suddenly embraces her, even though she knew it wasn't romantic in nature.. In Chapter 23 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy along with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she (Inner Moka) wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushes and quickly lashes out in embarrassment. During baking class in Chapter 26 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka, with help from the others, bakes a pumpkin pie for Tsukune. When she first failed, she exhibited obvious depression. Later, her cold personality vanished when Tsukune praised how delicious it was. Inner Moka is much more open and visibly smitten whenever she thinks about Tsukune. However, Inner Moka worries about her emotional evolution because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this. However, she overcomes this sentiment after saving the Hyung Airplane from the gremilns, accepting her feelings and her new personality as a way to be more flexible. Her love for Tsukune progresses mostly throughout Fairy Tale part of the series, where she opens her heart to him upon their reunion, and when she heavily worries for him during his transformation to a ghoul, where she pleads for him not to turn into one. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. 10 months after the final battle, Inner Moka has gotten closer to Tsukune, later Tsukune realizes that both souls of the Outer and Inner Moka have begun to become one.

Honey: Hey, Moka.

Lunatone: Looks like you return.

Moka: Yeah! Sorry about that! I was looking at some cute clothes!

Luna: Typical...

Sebastian: Now, let's head to Fairy Tail and wait there until they return.

Everyone: Right...

Rin: C'mon! That's boring!

Sebastian: It's the only way.

Rin: Oh, alright...

Everyone: (heads to Fairy Tail)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: Looks like we'll win this fight!

Luffy: They don't stand a chance against us!

Bo-bobo: We're the strongest guild ever!

Don Patch: Right!

FarFetch'd: And it was all thanks to us!

Chun-Li: No it's not you two!

Together: Wha?!

Gajeel: Perfect. The old man is out of sight.

OVER: Right... And they are pretty strong.

Steelix: But, they're trash. Is it time to jump in the battle?

Gajeel: It is. (jumps and lands)

Everyone: (gasps)

OVER: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: No!

Don Patch: It's OVER!

FarFetch'd: And Scyther AND Scizor!

Jelly: What's HE and his Pokemon doing here?!

OVER: To get revenge!

Totodile: This is bad!

Goodra: Really bad!


	22. Episode 22: Makarov and Donphan's Defeat

Episode 22: Makarov and Donphan's Defeat

Gajeel: (chuckles)

OVER: Bo-bobo! Don Patch! And Jelly Jiggler! Miss us?!

Don Patch: No!

Bo-bobo: You're so heartless!

Scyther: Now, we'll defeat you and stop your childish games!

Scizor: Right!

Totodile: Bring it on!

Bo-bobo: We're not scared of you!

Nab: Don't.

Nab Lasaro (ナブ・ラサロ Nabu Rasaro) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun.[1] The years that passed after the Tenrou Island events, however, seem to have taken their toll on him, as after the 7-years time skip he is shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.[3] Nab always adds a tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.[1] After the time skip, Nab's attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth has been replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.[4] Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except the fact that he seems to hang around the request board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a "special job" that only he can do.[1] Due to this, he shouts at Natsu whenever he destroys the request board.[5] When Lucy asks him to go on a mission with her, he states that he prefers solo missions. His habit for not taking jobs led him to being scolded by Erza, Warren and Max and also led to financial troubles for Fairy Tail during the seven-year timeskip.

Natsu: Huh?!

Nuzleaf: We'll take care of this!

Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with light brown bulky thighs patterned with thin striations. It has two black dots on its chest. It has a pointed nose, a light brown mask, and a pointed pattern that extends to the back of its head. There is a green leaf on top of its head. A female's leaf will be smaller than a male. It does not like to have its long nose pinched, due to it losing power if it is grabbed. It makes music with leaves, which strikes fear and uncertainty in people that are lost in the forest. However, it can also be used to comfort humans. It has an odd power that manifests as the move Extrasensory; its former signature move. It lives in forests and thick woodlands, and is skilled at climbing trees. It likes to come out of the forest and scare people.

Pokedex: Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf can be found living in thick woodlands. The soft melodies they play on their leaf pipes are said to comfort humans.

Nab: Nuzleaf, use Razor Wind!

Nuzleaf: Razor Wind!

Gajeel: That's weak. Steelix, use Gyro Ball.

Steelix: Gyro Ball!

Nab and Nuzleaf: (screams) (passed out)

Natsu: Nab!

Charmeleon: Nuzleaf!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: That's a cocky move!

Aggron: A true man should respect every opponent! Even those who are extremely cruel!

Elfman: Right!

Natsu: You'll pay for hurting Nab and Nuzleaf!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

OVER: Bring it! Our main targets are the Idiot Trio!

Idiot Trio: (as flowers) Who are you calling ''idiot''?!

Erza: Why are you flowers?!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Gajeel: (dodges) Steelix, use Throw Down!

Steelix: Throw Down!

Charmeleon: Natsu! Dragon Rage!

Natsu: Great job, Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Thanks!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Foot Blade!

Natsu: Woah!

Charmeleon: (growl) Ember!

Steelix: Rock Throw!

Charmeleon: Scratch! Huh?!

Steelix: That tickles.

Charmeleon: (growls)

Steelix: (laughing) You can't hurt me! You know that I'm Rock-type!

Charmeleon: I'll defeat you no matter what!

Natsu: Right!

Together: (charges)

OVER: Should we help?

Gajeel: Not yet.

Together: Prepare to... huh?!

Everyone: Woah!

Elsa: What was that?!

Toshiro: I believe that Makarov is using Giant Wrath!

Giant Wrath (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin) is a Light Magic Spell. The user releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path.[1]

Rangiku: That's a relief!

Morrigan: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Jose!

Donphan: We want to kick your butt!

Makarov: Not a talker, eh?! Donphan, Rollout!

Donphan: Okay! Rollout! Huh?!

Makarov: Darn it! He's using Thought Projection!

Donphan: Why?!

Makarov: (gasps) He must've abandoned his own guild because of the battle!

Donphan: I remember that day!

Makarov: Yeah!

Jose: That's correct.

Together: Huh?!

Serviper: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol dark armor) We did abandoned our own guild.

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, Poison Tail. Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with Zangoose for many generations. It lives in grassy areas.

Pokedex: Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them.

Makarov: You'll pay for this!

Donphan: Yeah!

Jose: My, you don't need to be mad.

Serviper: Anyway, we'll like to inform that we had capture Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Makarov: Impossible!

Donphan: You bastard!

Jose: Do you know who Lucy and Gardevoir truly are?

Makarov: No! But, don't hurt them!

Donphan: They're part of the family!

Aria: (attacks Makarov and Donphan from behind)

Together: (grunts)

Aria (アリア Aria) is a former S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. He is also a former member of the Element 4, four of the strongest members in Phantom Lord. He is considered the strongest member in the group, and his element is Air.[1] Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin.[2] He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power.[3] His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned.[4] Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.[2][4] Aria appears to see the world in a sad way, usually commenting on how sad things are, with his catchphrase being "Sorrowful", and being often shown crying profusely about a numbers of facts, which, surprisingly, tend to be a result of his own actions: while he was attacking Makarov Dreyar with his Metsu spell, something which deprived the man of his Magic Power, Aria went on to wonder whether his tears came from the downfall of such a powerful Mage;[5] later on, when Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were facing him in battle, he noted it was very sad that the two of them were handing their necks to him.[6] He seems to enjoy talking in a dramatic way, using a series of metaphors related to Dragons to describe Natsu, a renowned Dragon Slayer, while he was battling him.[7][8] In stark contrast to such traits, Aria enjoys fighting, urging Erza to battle him after he removed his blindfold to "have some fun" and appears to be willing to take others' life through the use of his Magic.[9] He will also sneak-attack foes, having assaulted Makarov from behind while Jose Porla was distracting him,[4] and having attempted another sneak-attack on Makarov following Jose's defeat.[10] As the member of Element 4 representing "air", Aria employs this variation of Air Magic,[17] which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Aria can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well.[18] Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying, enough for Aria to be acknowledged as the strongest member of Element 4 due to its use,[19] and seems to be related to the man's eyes in a way: Airspace is so powerful that, in order to keep it contained, Aria is usually shown wearing a blindfold, which he only removes when pitted against top-tier opponents. Even Mirajane, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, was afraid of Aria's power, claiming that him removing the blindfold might have potentially shifted the tides of battle in Phantom Lord's favor (though it should be noted that she was unable to use her real powers at the time).[3] Through the use of such Magic of him, Aria was able to easily keep the upper hand over Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest S-Class candidates from Fairy Tail.[20]

Archeop: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Got him!

Archeops is a large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the Archaeopterygiformes, it has fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a pygostyle. It is capable of flying, but is more adept at running. It can outrun even an automobile. It has the intelligence to work with its partners in order to catch prey. Archeops is extinct, but can be revived via fossils. Archeops is omnivorous, along with hunting for prey, it has been seen eating fruit in the anime.

Pokedex: Archeops, the First Bird Pokemon and the evolve form of Archen. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aang: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol on his left hand) Great job, Aria!

Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BG and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku,[6] and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles[7] to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he later emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war.[8] During his absence, the Fire Nation had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, to end the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remained a kind and goofy kid at heart throughout his year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he was forced to bear. After his victory over the Phoenix King, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara.[9] The couple eventually married and raised a family of three children: Bumi, a nonbender who became an airbender later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and the youngest, Tenzin, an airbender. Aang was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He possessed a deep respect for life and freedom, refused to eat meat and was often reluctant to fight in his younger years.[7] He craved the stimulation of new people and places. His frequent off-course detours frustrated both allies and pursuers alike. He typically wished to forget his duties as the Avatar and would long for the normality that others possessed.[69] Yet Aang had always prided himself on a complex social network of friends extending over all four nations, and war did not stand in his way. In addition, he looked forward to playing with all the exotic fauna in each place he visited.[22] Whether it was otter penguins,[8] hopping llamas, hog monkeys, or giant koi fish,[69] no fit animal Aang saw went un-ridden. Within this carefree exterior, however, Aang hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as Avatar. As the reluctant hero, he wished he had been there to help his people a century earlier.[1] This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends,[22] and he still had a tendency to slack off in his studies of the bending arts, even though he naturally excelled at them.[1][70] He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Hundred Year War, believing that as the Avatar, it was his job to prevent such events from happening.[24] Eventually, Aang decided to stop dwelling on the past;[11] however, on several occasions, his desire to end the War caused him to take desperate action such as attempting to induce the Avatar State[28] or facing Fire Lord Ozai before he had fully mastered the elements.[47][71] Being the last airbender and having no living peers, with the exception of the aged King Bumi and Guru Pathik, Aang developed strong bonds with his friends, particularly Katara, explained by Guru Pathik as a reincarnation of his love for his people.[72] His desire to protect them, however, led to violent emotional outbursts when they were threatened,[73] and he even resorted to deceiving and hurting others to keep the group together such as when he heard that Katara and Sokka might leave the group to visit their father; he hid the map to their father's whereabouts and lied about ever having it in the first place.[74] Aang preferred not to use his bending skill in battle due to his peaceful nature. He preferred to solve problems non-violently. Even when forced into combat, Aang typically held back, fighting defensively and trying to subdue opponents without seriously hurting them,[22][74] even if they were not human.[33][35] This attitude was apparently common among all airbenders, who were all vegetarians and taught that all living things are precious. The only exception to Aang's pacifism was when his friends were threatened, in which case, he could become angry and attack his opponents, sometimes even entering the Avatar State.[28] Events in the Earth Kingdom, however, began to take a toll on his carefree personality. Aang's attitude changed dramatically when Appa was captured. He became visibly enraged and hostile, particularly toward Toph, who had kept Appa company while they were gone. Despite attempts by Katara to calm Aang down, his anger continued to grow until finally he flew off to search for Appa alone. Eventually Aang returned to the group, but he was still visibly upset. He violated the principles of airbending when Momo was snatched by a buzzard wasp. He gave chase and rescued Momo, but unnecessarily struck it down with powerful airbending. After Aang returned with Momo, the group was confronted by the sandbenders who had taken Appa. When one of the sandbenders, Ghashiun, revealed that they had sold the bison, Aang lashed out and destroyed all their sand-sailers in a matter of moments using his airbending. He turned his sights on the sandbenders and entered the Avatar State upon hearing that Ghashiun had muzzled Appa. Aang's rage was only stopped when Katara grabbed hold of him and held him in an embrace until he finally calmed down and returned to his normal state.[73] Shortly after these events, Aang forsook all hope, choosing not to care at all in order to refrain from lashing out in anger and be hurt. The birth of the baby Hope lifted his spirits once again.[35] After failing in Ba Sing Se,[40] Aang began to feel angry and upset with himself. He felt an urge to redeem himself and refused to let the others fight and be injured in the invasion due to "his mistake". Driven by a desire for redemption, he fled the ship on which the team was traveling, but the spirits of Yue and Roku allowed Aang to see that his mistakes were not his fault and encouraged to let others help him. He returned to his lighter attitude soon after.[43] Four days before the invasion, Aang began to have nightmares about fighting against the Fire Lord. He started to unravel and chose to avoid experiencing them by not sleeping. This caused him to mentally fall apart even more, and he suffered intense hallucinations, blanking off into realistic daydreams. On the night before the invasion, his friends finally coaxed him to sleep, during which he defeated the Fire Lord in his dreams and regained his sense of fortitude.[75] During the invasion, Aang became extremely upset upon not being able to find Fire Lord Ozai, believing that he had lost his only chance to defeat him and end the war.[71] Aang expressed his determination to face Ozai anyway, even though at this time the eclipse had passed and Ozai was now capable of firebending once more. He was dissuaded, however, by Toph and Sokka, who advised him to retreat and attack at a more advantageous time.[47] After the invasion, Aang was unwilling to face the reality of having to learn firebending, wanting instead to have some fun at the Western Air Temple; however, with the arrival of Zuko, he once again began training in earnest.[19][48] Although he had planned to wait until after the comet to face Ozai, upon learning of the Fire Lord's plan to burn through the Earth Kingdom, he decided to engage him anyway, even though he was not fully trained. He became extremely conflicted, however, upon learning that he would have no other choice than to take Ozai's life.[49] Aang did show a somewhat flawed and stubborn side to his personality during the Harmony Restoration Movement. Like Roku, Aang was adamant on the idea that four separate nations would bring peace. This contradicted with Yu Dao, where citizens of two nations were able to live in harmony, make huge achievements, and have biracial families. However, Aang saw this as only another disaster that would lead to another war and persisted to move the Fire Nation colonials back to the Fire Nation, even if it meant separating them from their families. However, when Aang saw how intertwined the people from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had become and how his relationship with Katara was the same, he came to terms with the fact that his beliefs were outdated and realized that the world had changed significantly in the past hundred years. This prompted him to defend and support Yu Dao, found the Air Acolytes, and ultimately sever his spiritual connection with his dear friend, guide, and past life, Avatar Roku, who still completely refused and chastised Aang's choices. Later on, he and Zuko decided to form the United Republic of Nations as a compromise. Although Aang retained his playful personality at times in his later years, as evidenced when he happily posed for a picture while spinning seaweed wraps between his hands,[76] he had also grown up to become more serious and decisive. He became annoyed when Toph referred to him by his childhood nickname "Twinkle Toes", disregarding the fact that he was forty years old. He also dealt with criminal lord and bloodbender Yakone in a way described by Tarrlok as "head-on", contrary to his previous attitudes of trying to find peaceful solutions and his aversion to fighting. Aang remained calm, level-headed, and soft-spoken in his later years.[63] As a reincarnation of the entity known as the Avatar, Aang possessed the power to bend all four elements, making him the most powerful bender of his time. Though Avatar Roku said mastering the elements could take many years, Aang was able to learn all four with considerable skill in a year, though technically he did not completely master all four as stated by Zuko and Toph.[49] As a result of his unconventional training, Aang never demonstrated most of the special subsets of the bending arts. However, he did display the abilities of lightning redirection and seismic sense, making him the first Avatar known to have learned these abilities. Most Avatars were not told of their status until they were sixteen years of age, but Aang had become a Fully Realized Avatar while he was still only biologically twelve years old. Thus, he became the youngest known Avatar to do so. As he was chronologically 112 years old, Aang also has the distinction of taking the longest to achieve this status. By the time of the Air Nomad Genocide, Aang was already an airbending master, the youngest in history. Aang achieved his mastery tattoos when he mastered thirty-five of the thirty-six tiers of airbending and invented a new airbending technique, the "air scooter",[77] at only twelve years old. The element of air was the one he utilized the most in battle. Once Aang began to learn the other elements, for tactical purposes he relied less on airbending, though it continued to remain his signature element. As a master, Aang's skill with airbending was exceptional; he was able to fight on-par with strong and powerful masters[78] or against large numbers of opponents, despite not finishing his airbending training.[13] He was shown creating tornadoes[13] and currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects.[79] Aang's skill with air was great, even perilous, though his pacifistic Air Nomad nature halted the use of air as a deadly weapon, unless he was enraged[73] or in the Avatar State.[9] Instead, Aang used airbending for pure defense, evasion, or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. When not in battle, Aang used airbending in his everyday life, often for flying with his glider,[80] or simply to augment his natural agility.[6] While in the Avatar State, Aang's airbending power was magnified to the point he could erode solid rock away with a powerful gust of air.[9] Aang's airbending skills, especially his skill with the air scooter, greatly improved over time, evolving from being able to ride one to creating multiple air scooters simultaneously without any difficulty. At age forty, Aang was shown to have mastered the air scooter to a much greater degree. This version was superior in terms of size and duration when compared to the ones he showed as a child and was capable of being used as a high-speed method of transportation, as Aang quickly caught up with Yakone, despite the latter having had a good head-start. Aang was also capable of standing on the scooter, instead of sitting on it as he had done before.[63] Aside from his individual skill, Aang was also shown as a capable teacher, as he passed on the full extent of his airbending knowledge and techniques to his son Tenzin, who became a powerful master airbender in his own right.

Linoone: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol necklace) The old man and Donphan are down!

Linoone is a slender-bodied quadruped Pokémon. It has sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. It has small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes. Linoone can run up to 60 mph, but has to stop before it can make a turn. It often fails to catch prey due to only being able to run in a straight line. When it sees prey underwater in ponds, it leaps in and uses its sharp claws to catch the prey. As shown in the anime, Linoone has an attraction to anything round, and will grab any orb-shaped object it sees if given the chance. It often carries a snatched object in its expandable cheek pouches and deposits it in any of a number of secret stashes it keep on its territory. Linoone tends to live in grasslands.

Pokedex: Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour but does not handle curves well.

Aria: Thank you.

Archeop: At least you understand our feelings.

Aang: Right!

Raimundo: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his right hand) Is it done already?!

Raimundo Pedrosa was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team.[1] Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, Raimundo mentioned his many relatives, and it's mentioned that he has at least seven or eight siblings back in Brazil. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics. He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi when he was gone. Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes.

Aang: Yeah!

Raimundo: Finally! I'm bored!

Musa: (wearing a glitter-blue Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of her stomach) Me, too!

Musa is the Guardian Fairy of Music, and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also a member of the Winx Club. Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother, Matlin was a singer with an amazing voice and her father, Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford her treatment. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she wears magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a grey and maroon coat and a maroon tie. Her skirts are a maroon in color and is patterned plaid. She wears a pink necklace. Her socks are polka-dots while her hair is styled in pigtails. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails, and her bangs still remain. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in pigtails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar with her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept the same as her civilian, and in Season 3, her hair corresponds with the changes. Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and a CD-player shaped waist bag. Her Enchantix consists of a magenta and pale pink top that has orange ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are yellow with bright purple edges, with purple gems hanging off and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are bright yellow and blue. Her hair is slightly longer and gains lavender highlights, and she wears a small gold tiara. Her fairy dust bottle looks similar to a paper lantern with floral decorations. It also has a string-like features that hang off of the bottom with similar flowers on them. Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark red uneven stripes around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail, held up by a cluster of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings that consist of blue, green, yellow, orange and purple, with a magenta outline. Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue. Her Mythix outfit consists of a magenta sparkling dress with a fluffy pink tutu under it. The skirt has several layers and they are colored pink, magenta and purple. There are also royal blue clefs that are wrapped around her dress. A shoulder strap circuit the top of her dress as well, this strap is tricolored with red, white and pink. Her boots are purple and also have royal blue clefs wrapped around them, her heels are curved too and they are light pastel purple. Her hair is styled into odango buns and her pigtails are filmed. She wears fluffy hairbands and two more regular hairbands. She has very light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick applied. Her wings are wide, multi-layered and have various ornaments on them. The color ranges from purple, blue to magenta/pink and orange. Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonics vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes.

Donphan: What... have... you... done...?

Jose: This magic will suck every ounce of your magic.

Makarov: You... can't... do... this...

Jin: We can!

Jin (陣) is a yōkai who makes his first appearance during the Dark Tournament Saga as part of Team Masho (named only in the English anime, Shadow Channelers in the English manga, and Team Mashotsukai in the original Japanese version), the team's true title being the Shinobi of Spirit World. Jin, following his team's theme of having elemental-based powers, is a master at controlling the air and wind that surrounds him. Jin is truly the strongest member of his team, but Risho was leader simply because of his intelligence and leadership skills. He was called Ginda in the Filipino Dub of the anime. In the anime television series, Jin is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese and Jerry Jewell in English. His shinobi robe is a black cloak like the rest of his team wears, with a pointy hood which bears a white pentagon symbol on it. Without the robes on Jin reveals his true identity. Jin looks similar to an imp and even a sprite, having a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears which become more elf-like when he is excited, like during his battle with Yusuke Urameshi. He also has an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip. He has thick, shoulder-length, red hair and blue eyes. He is also bigger than Toya, being nearly a foot taller in height. He wears a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. He is given an Irish accent in the English dub in an attempt to mirror his hard-to-understand dialect in the Japanese version. Jin has a cheerful and up-beat personality. Jin speaks with a strong Irish accent (in the English dub) and has a serious disdain for his team-mate, the brutish Bakken. He tells Yusuke that a fighter shouldn't bring outside hostilities and anger into a match, and that they should enjoy themselves, especially when they are battling for their lives. Despite his sunny disposition, or perhaps because of it, Jin is an incredibly talented fighter who throws himself whole-heartedly into a match. Also in the English dub, he has low respect for teachers or anyone who tells him what to do, and even develops his own techniques to prove he doesn't need teachers, similar to Yusuke. He is assumed friends with Toya, since one is almost never seen independent of the other, except when fighting, and they stick together after the Dark Tournament. His relationship with his other team members is unknown. Before fighting Yusuke in the manga, he tells him that Bakken "Really was a big, dumb jerk," but not to tell Risho he said that. As noted by both Kurama and Hiei, Jin resembles Yusuke in many ways, something Jin admits in the English dub. This made fighting each other relatively impossible, as they both take risks and love to have fun in battle. Their similarities have led the two to become great friends. Jin's most obvious power is his ability to manipulate wind. He is able to control wind to such an extent that he can produce it as a show of power, flight, barrier or powerful wind-based punches. Jin's wind based speed has a limit, as he cannot exceed the speed of the wind itself. However, his own speed more than makes up for this flaw. Jin mainly uses quick melee attacks in battle, often employing hit and run tactics, flying away to avoid potentially dangerous situations. He can easily defend himself from long range as well, making him a difficult opponent. By the time of the Makai tournament, Jin has learned more long range attacks, allowing him to fight from a distance, and making up for his weakness of having to charge at his foes.

Xaldin: (wearing a black with a white lining Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) Right...

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer (旋風の六槍 Senpū no Rokusō'?, lit. Six Lances of the Whirlwind), is the Nobody of Dilan and is Rank III within Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. Xaldin appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a villain in Beast's Castle, and spends his time in the game attempting to plunge Beast into despair in the hopes of turning him into a Heartless and thus creating a Nobody. Xaldin is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Xaldin is also the only member of Organization XIII to fade in a Disney world. Xaldin is a broad-shouldered man whose attire consists of a basic Organization black cloak, along with the usual boots and gloves. Xaldin's black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face (two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. Xaldin also has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. Xaldin is a high-ranking and independent Organization member, working alone for the entirety of his presence in Kingdom Hearts II (sans his hooded appearance in Hollow Bastion). Xaldin acts sadistic and appears to revel in despair, attempting to cause hopelessness for Beast both in the castle and by taunting him and Sora during their fight. He is tall, strongly built, and very acrobatic, and his physical capabilities are greatly enhanced by his control of the attribute of wind, which he can use to move himself into a variety of attacks. Interestingly enough, some of Xaldin's in battle quotes and the delivery of his lines seem to give him a sense of indifference (emphasized by the fact that he will hold his arms behind his back in scenes, and even in battle). His unpleasant personality is shown in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he is sarcastic and impatient with Roxas during their missions together. He expresses a keen interest in the psychological weaknesses of his opponents, and how they can be exploited, explaining why he was given the task of turning Beast into a Heartless. This also shows during his investigation, where the only details he finds relevant are ones that show more about the personalities of those who live there (which he concludes with great accuracy, given his Nobody status). During his time at Beast's Castle, Xaldin is shown to despise the Beast's love for Belle, hinting that his heart may have been broken when he was a somebody. He also seems to enjoy fighting opponents, a trait that is shown during the Dark Follower mission. As well, he disapproves of laziness, which is something he, when spoken to in the Grey Area, says he cannot stand. This disapproval is also implied when, during a mission with Roxas, he tells the younger Nobody "No breaks". In the Secret Reports, he writes that he has a contempt for beings with emotion, and that he desires a heart so that he may be able to do what only people with hearts can do; he has no desire to feel emotion. He has been shown to have an incredibly pessimistic side, stating that the power of love is stuff of poetry, not practicality, and that love never lasts. Xaldin fights using six lances conjured from the wind. He can carry at least three at a time, and controls any of the lances he is not carrying by using the air around him, while at the same time floating through the air without much effort. He attacks rapidly, using the wind to hasten the speed of his strikes, and can use the Jump command his Dragoon Nobodies use, although Xaldin tends to jump multiple times and does more damage. Although Xaldin is only the third Organization XIII member battled in Kingdom Hearts II, the fight against him was considered difficult enough that it was one of the ten battles in the game where King Mickey can rescue Sora if he is defeated (the other nine including the fight against Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn, Xemnas (first armored form) and Cerberus). In fact, many fans have pointed out that only the fights against Xemnas and Sephiroth were harder. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin has a Limit Break called Dragoon Storm. During Dragoon Storm, Xaldin's swirls his lances around him in powerful bursts. Enemies that are hit take wind damage, and are pushed away from Xaldin. During Xaldin's Final Limit, Xaldin can launch himself into the air, and come down with a mighty blow onto one enemy. Faithful to his name, this is a similar technique to the Jump ability that can be used by Dragoons in the Final Fantasy video game series. Xaldin carries six Lances, called Lindworm. They, along with Xaldin's attacks and Dragoon Lesser Nobodies, are a reference to Final Fantasy's Dragoon Job Class. They are purple and blue, longer than six feet, each has the shape of the Nobody symbol, and one end resembles a Dragoon Nobody's "head" combined with the lower half of the Nobody logo. Xaldin only holds up to three at a time, and the rest float around him in the wind Xaldin commands. Xaldin can use them to thrust from long distances, twirl them around himself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with all six pointed downward, or have them grow and fuse into an enormous dragon that he rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. Although, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin lines up all six of his lances in front of him, in order to block himself, supposedly in the style of a barrier or wall. Xaldin can also wield many other lances in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, through the Mission Mode in which equipping him with different Gears provides different lances.

Fuu: (wearing a green-cleared Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of her glasses) What should we do now, Master Jose?

Fuu Hououji (鳳凰寺 風 Hōōji Fū, Anemone )is one of the Legendary Magic Knights sent to save Princess Emeraude. She controls the Wind. In the English version of the OVA, she was voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Fuu is always smiling, but she is actually quite a strategist. She is calm and polite, but blunt: her comments are often right to the point. She is the brains of the team and often saves them from a lot of trouble. Her power lies within her intelligence; she is accurate and logical. Her time spent in the archery club at school allows her to use the bow and arrow well. Her first weapon is a bow and arrow set. She then moves on to a huge sword of Escudo, which becomes too heavy to lift if anyone besides herself tries to pick it up. Her magical element is Wind. In the OVA, Fuu is still the most intelligent of the three, but is not so much 'polite' than on the series. She plays the piano at the musical club, but she will go to another country with her parents. Taking control of Sky God Windam, she is the opponent of Ferio against Cephiro's invasion of Earth. One of Fuu's largest strengths is her ability to strategize and to think logically. She starts displaying this ability at the start, by not panicking and thinking about what was going has strong morals, but she's also very curious. When the 3 knights find Presea, she doesn't want to just walk into her home, but once inside, looks around with serious the Manga, when the 3 knights meet Ferio, Fuu again shines, as she manages to get his help to reach the Escudo without revealing their identities. Fuu Hououji (鳳凰寺 風Hōōji Fū, Anemone) has snapping green eyes and short blonde hair (brownish-blonde in the anime) and wears glasses, except when in full armour (Fuu is notably the only Magic Knight whose hair and eyes do not share the same color base). She is more quiet and reserved than the other two members of the group and serves as the voice of reason. Along with specializing in archery, she is also highly intelligent and logical, though this is more akin to book-smarts than street-smarts. Fuu often states the obvious and is very blunt in a fairly humorous way, much to Umi's dismay in some situations. Fuu deeply believes that her belief, along with Hikaru's and Umi's, is her strength in saving Cephiro. She often has moments where she doubts herself, but comes out strong and resolved in the end. Fuu is in love with Ferio, the estranged brother of Princess Emeraude, who has been helping them since they met in the beginning of the first series. In the second arc, she grows closer to Ferio, and though she is torn knowing she helped kill his sister, his feelings for her never waver. In the second season, Fuu wins an archery contest against Lady Aska, after which they become friends. Fuu is very polite and calls people Sir or Miss (-san in the Japanese version). Not much is known about Fuu's parents. However she does have an elder sister named Kuu. Kuu has an obsession with a certain cake sold in Tokyo Tower and always asks Fuu to buy one whenever she visits the Tower. Fuu has only one love interest in the series, and that is Ferio. Fuu develops a romantic interest towards Ferio, and unlike reports of other girls, their relationship will never be questioned, their relationship is the one that looks the most obvious in the series. In the season 2 of Magic Knight Rayearth, Fuu was very sad when she finds out that Ferio is Emeraude's brother, but he forgives her quickly and their relationship continues to grow. In the anime after the defeat of Debonair, Fuu and Ferio are forced to separate, However, they never forgot each other. While in the manga it is revealed that the girls are able to return to Cephiro whenever they want, so Fuu and Ferio were able to stay together. As a Wind Knight, Fuu's magics revolves around the Wind Element.

Seviper: We'll just leave these two and wait for the other Fairy Tail members.

Jin: Perfect idea!

Musa: Yeah!

Makarov: You... bastard...

Donphan: We'll... kill... you... for... this...

Jose: (chuckles) You mustn't talk.

Seviper: Or it'll go faster by movement... (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov and Donphan: (falling down) Oof!

Everyone: Huh?! (gasps) Master Makarov and Donphan!

Morrigan: Jose did this...

Rouge: He'll pay for this!

Mai: But, we're starting to get tired!

Chun-Li: We can't fight for long!

Rainbow: Any ideas, Erza?!

Erza: We need to retreat!

Everyone: Retreat?!

Sonic: We don't retreat!

Rainbow: We're the strongest guild of Fiore!

Shuckle: We don't retreat to any opponent!

Blaziken: It's the only way! Makarov and Donphan need our help!

Erza: We need to retreat for Makarov and Donphan!

Everyone: Okay! (retreats)

Phantom Lord Member: You better run!

OVER: Bo-bobo! Don Patch! Jelly Jiggler!

Scyther: We'll destroy you!

Scizor: That includes Totodile, FarFetch'd, and Goodra!

Gajeel: Such a shame.

Steelix: And we thought we could tell them that we kidnapped Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Gajeel: Bad luck for me...

Together: (chuckles)

Natsu: Huh?

Charmeleon: That bastard...

Natsu: He kidnapped Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Charmeleon: They'll pay for this.

Natsu: Right... We need to save them.

Charmeleon: How?

Natsu: I have an idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Inside Fairy Tail... _

Serena: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) (normal) (sighs)

Honey: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) (normal) So boring...

Luna: (wearing a blue-and-black Fairy Tail symbol as a collar) I know you're bored. But, we need to have patience.

Sebastian: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Of course. Patience is key to success.

Lunatone: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Lala: (wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) I agree!

Moka: (wearing a pink-and-gray Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Let's play a game while we'll wait!

Rin: (wearing a firey-blue Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) No games!

Loki: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left arm) Yeah!

Loki, also known as The Sovereign One, initially dubbed the Mysterious Boy by fans, is a character that makes his first appearance in Bayonetta 2. As one of the new characters that was teased in the initial E3 2013 preview of the game, he is shown to reside in Purgatorio and is genuinely surprised when Bayonetta is able to see, as well as speak, with him. Loki is attempting to reach the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr, but is suffering from amnesia as to why he is travelling there in the first place. He strikes a deal with Bayonetta to get the two of them through by claiming that his mysterious powers will prove necessary to reach the Gates of Hell and save Jeanne's soul. Loki is briefly playable during Bayonetta 2, giving him the distinction of being the Bayonetta series' first canon playable male character, as well as the series' youngest playable character. Prior to the events of the first Bayonetta, the God of Chaos Aesir decided to enlighten humans to the true nature of their world and split his divine power between humanity's virtues of light and dark to create the Eyes of the World. In doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two beings, Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that his split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves whereas Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues, with Loki being the 'better' half and the one who decided to enlighten humans when he was Aesir. During the Witch Hunts 500 years ago, Loptr as the evil half of Aesir, decided to take back the Eyes of the World for his own use. He killed Rosa and would later use this event to spur Balder into believing that Loki was the true culprit because of their similar appearances. Loki, realising that Loptr wanted him out of the way because of his ability to control the Eyes, escaped to the future but lost his memory in doing so. The only thing he remembers is his name and the urge to reach Fimbulventr, most likely because of his former life as Aesir. Loki is first encountered by Bayonetta the moment she lands in Noatun, almost landing on top of him when he is transformed into a squirrel. Later on at the Cascade Foregrounds further in town, after being initially confused as to why angels are ignoring her, she sees the boy fighting off his aggressors using his cards and agility to get the best of his opponents. Bayonetta applauds his performance and Loki seems to be baffled that she can see him. When he threatens to attack her, she casually dispatches an angel and explains that they are both in Purgatorio. Loki seems confused by this and threatens her not to get in his way. Bayonetta encounters Loki again inside a Noatun church, pinned down by the remains of the defeated Valiance. Though foul mouthed and angry, he tries to strike a deal with Bayonetta to help get himself free. Though criticizing his negotiation skills and his lack of knowledge on how to speak to women, Bayonetta agrees to go with Loki through Noatun to reach Fimbulventr and keep him safe from angels along the way. After being ambushed by Glamor, Loki is referred to as the 'Sovereign one' and is told to accompany the angel to the 'Prophetic one' for some unknown reason. Loki refuses and is promptly pushed aside whilst Bayonetta deals with the aggressor. Loki later guides Bayonetta through Noatun, using his abilities to conjure structures and giant waves in order to move from one place to another. When questioned how he can do this, Loki rebuffs Bayonetta and claims he has nothing else to say on the subject rather than admit that he can't remember. After heading through a church, Glamor returns once again and attempts to kidnap Loki to make sure he is taken to Loptr and not awaken his lost memories. Bayonetta is able to save him and the two are briefly separated upon landing back on the ground. Disregarding Bayonetta for the time being, Loki heads towards Fimbulventr and pauses to contemplate why he has to go there. After being struck down by pains in his head at trying to remember, he is attacked by the Masked Lumen and is only saved by Bayonetta interfering before he is struck down. He claims he's never seen the Sage before and initially thinks Bayonetta knows him. He takes a sideline whilst the witch engages in battle. Upon getting to the Cathedral of Cascades, where a person can choose to go to Paradiso or Inferno, Loki is able to use his powers to get the two of them to the top and get across the 'Bridge To The Heavens'. However, the angel Valor impedes their progress and the pair fall down to beneath the church to an underwater shortcut that could lead them to the Gates of Hell. After narrowly avoiding death at the hands of the Masked Lumen again whilst trapped inside the demon Insidious, Loki learns the reason why Bayonetta is so intent to reach the Gates of Hell. He says that Fimbulventr can wait and that he will do what he can to help her. Upon reaching the Gates, Loki and Bayonetta are stopped by both the Masked Lumen and Loptr together. The Sage implores Loki to remember his crimes by looking upon his face, but the boy claims that nothing comes to mind. Whilst Bayonetta is kept at bay by Loptr, Loki is barely able to dodge most of the Sage's attacks until reaching a stalemate. Before Loptr can incapacitate them both, Loki flings his cards at the Gates to open them. He implores Bayonetta to follow him and allows himself to be sucked in along with the witch and the Masked Lumen. After Bayonetta has defeated Alraune and saved Jeanne's soul, she is able to see Loki once again being hounded by the Masked Lumen. She gives chase on Diomedes and lets Loki be carried away to safety by the demon whilst she tackles the now unmasked Balder. However, as Balder gains the upper hand in their duel, Loki suddenly reappears in a mysterious blue energy. Unable to realise where he is, he suddenly yells at Bayonetta to get away from him before a shock wave of light envelopes both her and Balder, making them vanish into the past. Loki himself is transported back to the foot of Fimbulventr where he is found by Luka. Now remembering that his evil half intends to capture the Eyes to become Aesir once again, he begs Luka to take him to the top of the mountain before he is captured by Loptr. Once Bayonetta and Balder return to the present after having learnt the truth about Loptr, they find Loki in his evil half's grasp as he explains the true nature of Aesir's split and the powers they both contain. Loptr absorbs Loki's Sovereign power and is able to capture both the Right and Left Eye using it, gaining Aesir's power once more. As Bayonetta and her father team up to stop him, Loki reveals that he has a trick up his sleeve. Having remembered that he has more power in his cards and not just his Sovereign power, he explains to Loptr that Aesir's true power is over "nothingness", having the ability to erase anything he chooses from the world. Using that power, Loki is able to destroy the Eyes, claiming that human free will will determine whether the world will be destroyed along with them or whether it will shape it's own path. This act weakens Loptr enough to the point where Bayonetta and Balder can defeat him using a combined summoning. After Loptr's soul is absorbed into Balder to prevent him from escaping and the Sage returns to his own time, Loki says that the world appears to be in one piece. Claiming that the world has no real need for him anymore, he says that he plans to 'take a break' from the world's affairs and return again at some point in the future. He assumes his identity as Loki, not Aesir and as he begins to fade away, he bids farewell to Bayonetta who insists that he call her Cereza. With a chuckle, Loki says that she still doesn't look like a Cereza to him and then disappears in a blue haze. Several days later after the events of Fimbulventr, Bayonetta and Jeanne are on a post-holiday shopping trip when Bayonetta notices a woman and a pram walk by. One of Loki's cards then flutters out of it and is taken away by the wind, hinting that his rebirth has been sooner than she released. Loki has a straight forward way of speaking, and is often to the point about situations. He has a tendency to become very defensive when being criticised or teased by Bayonetta, at least until she demonstrates her own skill against the angels. He doesn't seem to treat her with much regard at first, often being uncaring and using blunt language until the two agree on their deal to get into Fimbulventr. He possesses an accent similar to that of Bayonetta's and often calls her "love" as she calls him "little one". Unlike Bayonetta, however, Loki uses colloquial speech found in rough and hardy areas of London, an example of this slang being 'punter'. When he later hears of Bayonetta's own past regarding lost memories, he grows concerned for her well being and does what he can to help her reach her goal. Loki has ice blue eyes and silver hair, done up in corn rows. He has a blue mark made out of a portion of the symbol of Aesir on his forehead, shaped to an hour glass turned on its side. He has a darker skin tone than the other characters, matching his other half in appearance when they're in their youthful states. Loki wears a green and yellow sleeveless hoodie with baggy orange pants, as well as various gold jewelry and what looks like prayer beads near his shoes. He also wears goggles over his eyes when his hood is up, yet has them hang around his neck in most circumstances. His shoes are teal and white sneakers, partly covered by his pants. Loki has more than competent fighting capabilities and is shown to possess enough skill to deal with Angels single-handedly. He is also very agile, capable of leaping over and around angels while throwing what appear to be enchanted cards at them. Hitting his angel assailants with even one of these cards causes them to dissolve into gold dust. He also can manipulate energy to use in combat such as creating a shield and charging his throwing cards. His natural agility translates well into his animal form which is a flying squirrel. However, that agility isn't able to fend off the more skilled opponents such as the Masked Lumen. In addition to his fighting skills, Loki has additional powers related to the Remembrance of Time that allows him and Bayonetta to navigate the streets and paths of Noatun. He is able to seemingly reverse the destruction of structures with this power and creates new walls and paths to travel across. Loki also has the ability to turn into a small blue sphere of energy in order to teleport from place to place. In some instances, he is shown forming blue flames around his hands in order to use magical items in the environment around him.

Jake: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) How 'bout violin?

Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has a unique set of abilities called Stretchy Powers that allow him to manipulate the shape and size of his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. Jake was 28 years old as of his debut (he could possibly be in his 30's by now due to the aging of other characters) in magical dog years, though he rarely acts mature. It is inferred that magical dogs have a lifespan similar to Humans, as demonstrated by an aged Jake in "Dungeon Train." Then again, how exactly magical dog years correlate to human years remains to be seen, although both Finn and Jake were shown to be babies around the same time, showing that they age slightly faster. Jake is currently in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and, by "Jake the Dad," they are the parents of five Rainicorn-dog hybrids. Jake was conceived when his father, Joshua, was bit by an extra-dimensional creature during an investigation with his wife Margaret. Jake was later born from the pustule on his father's head from the creature's bite and was taken by Joshua and Margaret to live alongside their natural-born son Jermaine. It is inferred that Jake's Stretchy Powers that he has had since he was a puppy are a result of his biological relationship with the shape-shifting creature. Little is known of Jake's past with his family, but for a while he was known to be a successful criminal until he retired to take part in a more respectable life as an adventurer with Finn, later settling down with Lady Rainicorn to become a father. Jake can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes with his powers, but typically takes the form of an average sized yellow-orange bulldog. As revealed in "Donny," he wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies. In "What was Missing," he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came from the Nightosphere." In the animated short, he looked very similar to how he does now, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers except for when he was meditating. Due to a curse placed upon him by a wizard some point before the series began, his innards emit a vanilla odor, as stated by him in "The Silent King." Jake's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. In "Evicted!," he was able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb. Also in "Jake vs. Me-Mow," he enlarged his liver fifty-one times a dog his size, preventing him from succumbing to Me-Mow's poison. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Although he lacks the zeal for fighting that Finn possesses, Jake is a capable fighter. What he lacks in Finn's talent for swordsmanship, he makes up for in toughness and magical brawn. He is a capable hand to hand fighter, and can transform his limbs into weapons. He can also stretch to entangle enemies, or grow to gain a height and weight advantage. His shapeshifting can grant him supernatural strength, allowing him to simply overpower his enemies. However, Pendleton Ward has said in an interview that Jake uses his powers lazily and does not know their full extent, often hindering Jake's effectiveness in combat. Despite stating outright that he's multiple times stronger than Finn, Jake often leaves the brawling to his adoptive brother. As shown in "Mystery Train," Jake is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. In "You Made Me," he is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back. Jake can be stretched by force as seen in "Ocean of Fear," when Finn stretched Jake's ears to avoid making contact with the ocean and in "Beautopia" when forced into a paddle. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as in "Power Animal" where Jake's stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. Jake's stretching ability is subject to the principle of conservation of mass as seen in "The Limit." ; However, the ratio at which he retains mass is different than what applies to other masses in Ooo. It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, his body could be pulled so long that it becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Without his magical powers, Jake is rather weak and can barely even run, as seen in the episode "The Witch's Garden. In the same episode, Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy, but in an interview Pendleton Ward stated that this is not how Jake got his powers, he just could not remember. It is likely that Jake's amorphous powers come from the same creature that bit his father's head in "Joshua and Margaret Investigations," though this is unconfirmed. Being a magical dog, Jake has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" he stated that his sense of smell is "1,000 times better" than Finn's, although compared to normal dogs this is a low estimate, suggesting that he was either just guessing, or his sense of smell is similar to that of an average dog. He also claimed in "The Enchiridion" that he could not only smell the book, but also that it was in a room inside of a castle. He also owns a sword, a shield and an axe but seldom uses them in combat. In "Mystery Train," when disguised as the Conductor, he briefly uses a sword to fight Finn, who defeats him effortlessly. During the same time, he also displays a prowess for skateboarding, as he performs jumps, ollies, and grinds, several atop a moving train. Jake also has a supernaturally powerful imagination (on the verge of having psychic powers) as seen in "Rainy Day Daydream." Anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations. Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola, which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces such as the first movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. Jake's viola is the home of Shelby the Worm and has the word "toots" scratched on the back, which is shown in the episode "What Was Missing." In the same episode, Jake purposefully breaks his viola and, later, repairs it. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar, as seen when he plays the titular song in "Susan Strong." It is shown in "Incendium" that he can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion, such as in "Slow Love," "Daddy's Little Monster," and "Dad's Dungeon." In "Death in Bloom," Finn describes Jake as "the musical one." Jake also sings often in the series, usually along with Finn or on his own. In "Mortal Recoil," he can also turn his butt into drums, which he uses to play a song for Princess Bubblegum. Jake does not share Finn's aggressive style of fighting, and does not rely on any form of formal training mainly focusing on overpowering his opponents with giant muscles and giant size and weight. Jake does more than punch and kick; his powers allow him to stretch and knot up his opponents, though this has shown to be effective only on certain characters such as Ice King, who struggled to break free of Jake's grip, whereas Hunson Abadeer can break free almost instantly. Jake is a proficient dancer, and at one point even showed a dancing bug "how it's done." Jake also claims to be very proficient at the board game Card Wars. He has a very good understanding of the game, since he was able to explain all of the rules to Finn. However, Finn was able to nearly beat him easily (he purposefully lost to spare Jake's feelings). In "Freak City," Jake claims he can sense when Finn is about to cry, saying "it's like a mother-daughter thing." Apparently, Jake can also calm Finn down with his saliva. Jake can also speak Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady Rainicorn. In "Her Parents," he writes a note to Lady's mother and father using Hangul, the Korean writing system, and greets them speaking the formal Korean language. In "Power Animal," Jake's body is filled with the energy of "a thousand partying demons," as a catch from his wish granted by the Party God. As a result, a few temporary powers were granted to him, such as the ability to fly (although, this might not have been flight, but merely a sort of homing beacon to find Finn, because Jake did not appear to have any control over his direction). In receiving these powers, his body began to glow, and his eyes became stars flashing multiple colors. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Jake and Finn both gain powers similar to the Ice King by reading the Ice Ninja Manual, but lose their powers after the episode is over, as they did not have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory. In "The New Frontier," Jake says that he will probably live another hundred years suggesting that his magical powers also make it so Jake will live much longer than the average dog. In "Dad's Dungeon," Jake farts on the Fruit Witches while climbing away from them (holding Finn) causing the witches to fall down presumably due to the stench. In "Blood Under the Skin," Jake is shown to be able to easily understand poems by feeling it. Barking does not come naturally as seen in "Up a Tree." However, this conflicts with occasions during "Gut Grinder" where he barks at citizens of the town for calling him cute. As shown in "The Great Bird Man," Jake knows how to read Braille, which was taught to him by his ex. Jake has also shown to be a skilled thief as revealed in the episode "One Last Job," having stole the Baker's Shard, one of the most highly protected jewels in the Candy Kingdom. Jake also lacks the ability to do math. In many episodes it is shown that he can barely even count to ten. At various points in the series Jake has been shown to be a very proficient chef who regularly experiments with new techniques and dishes. Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" where he states that he will do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream, but he has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like a normal dog. He is not afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents many of his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thief," and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He made coffee in "Beautopia," bacon pancakes in "Burning Low" and also scrambled eggs in "Frost & Fire." He used his cooking skills to create an incredible sandwich in "Time Sandwich" that contained several unusual and original ingredients such as lobster soul and a bird from the kitchen window. Jake also possesses symptoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. This is shown in "Power Animal" when he gets continually distracted by his surroundings while looking for Finn. Cinnamon Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all." This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice: once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn cannot be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. Jake can be rather fickle at times. A prime example of this is in "The Duke," when he convinces Finn to blame the Duke of Nuts for turning Princess Bubblegum green and bald, but later spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Finn to confess that he did it. In "Freak City," he spends most of the episode trying to convince Finn to remain a "good-smelling" foot, and uncharacteristically tells Finn to give up hope. This behavior is somewhat explained later by his confession that he kind of always wanted to be a foot. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "My Two Favorite People," when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong," he says "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thief," when he mentions that he used to "[steal] old ladies' purses" and "hawk stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness," when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. In "Morituri Te Salutamus," Jake shouts at the cute animals to go away after saving them. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thieves." He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess," but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." This could be a result of his criminal past. In the episode "Hot to the Touch," when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits Neptr made, Jake says "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad," Jake yelled and barked at the children when they would not calm down. He is also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars and Kompy's Kastle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he would not talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." It is possible that Jake has a particular phobia of intruders, and or interlopers. As in the episodes: "Conquest of Cuteness," "Evicted!," and in "Earth & Water," when he perceives that someone has entered their house without permission, and remains unseen, he is quite petrified with fear; rushing to Finn and clinging to him, or simply screaming and falling prone on the ground. This could imply that he is not a natural guard dog, either by nature or by nurture; despite his career path of adventuring, perhaps preferring the up-front adversity. He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Jake's firm belief in determinism is underpinned, or at least is indicative, of a possible commitment to the philosophical creed of stoicism. In the episode "Puhoy" Jake consoles Finn's love induced melancholy by suggesting he 'focus on what's real' as opposed to "getting all hung up on imaginary problems." To explain this he throws his favorite cup out the window in order to make it "not real" so he does not care about it anymore. This is a direct reference to the third aphorism of stoic philosopher Epictetus' Enchiridion (135AD), which in turn may be the influence on the Enchiridion that was destroyed by the Lich. However, later that episode he fishes the cup out so his belief in determinism is somewhat inconsistent. Jake also seems to like boots, as seen in "City of Thieves" Jake steals boots from a store, and also in "Incendium" when he goes out to find Finn a new love interest, he puts on a pair of boots, meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches as seen in "Jake the Dog," "The Limit," and "Dungeon." Jake the Dog and Dungeon being more prominent seeing as how he was willing to waste his only wish for a sandwich, and choose a sandwich as a weapon, respectively. In the debut of the series, Jake was said to be 28 years old in "magical dog years," although at the time, it wasn't specified how old that is in human years. In "Dad's Dungeon" and "Jake the Dad" he and Finn are seen as babies at the same, meaning that he ages at a faster rate than humans, but a slower rate than dogs do normally. In "Memory of a Memory" in Finn's memories Finn is seen as a baby and pictures on the wall show Jake and Jermaine as older kids hinting that Jake may be older than Finn in human years. In "Joshua and Margaret Investigations," in the flashback of the day Jake was born, it also mentioned the events that occurred after Flame Princess's birth in "Earth & Water" happened on the same day, meaning that Jake would be 16 years old in human years. His current age is about his mid 30's, assuming he ages consistently with every passing year.

Lala: No thanks.

Sebastian: Hm...

Rin: Something wrong, Sebastian?

Sebastian: I'm worried about Ciel.

Rin: Ciel?

Sebastian: My master. I know he's in danger. I must save him.

Moka: Don't worry!

Lala: We'll save him!

Together: So, you don't need to be worried!

Sebastian: Thanks...

Together: No problem!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: Poor Makarov and Donphan...

Mai: They're seriously injured...

Spongebob: Good thing Bisca, Servine, AppleJack, Herdier, Alzack, Sandslash, Terry, and Sandy are taking them to get better!

Squirtle: Right!

Sonic: And we have to retreat!

Rainbow: So unfair!

Erza: It was the only way...

Blaziken: Makarov and Donphan are hurt and they need our help.

Shuckle: (growls)

Serena: Excuse me?

Everyone: Huh?!

Honey: How was your battle?

Erza: Who are you?!

Loki: We're new members!

Toshiro: Okay?

Bayonetta: Well, well, well. If it isn't ''little one''.

Loki: Bayonetta! Baynette! You already know my name! It's Loki!

Baynette: Oops. Sorry.

Jake: (laughing)

Loki: It's not funny, Jake!

Jake: Sorry!

Serena: My name's Serena! This is my partner, Lunatone!

Lunatone: Hello.

Luna: I'm Luna.

AppleJack: Luna?!

Herdier: We have a princess with the same name!

Luna: Coincidence!

Honey: I'm Honey.

Rarity: A perfect name, darling.

Honey: Thanks!

Rin: I'm Rin!

Sebastian: And Sebastian.

Morrigan: My, you're a handsome butler.

Sebastian: Thank you for the compliment.

Morrigan: Of course.

Lala: Don't forget Lala!

Moka: And me, Moka!

Together: Nice to meet you! (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wha?!

Erza: Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade were kidnapped?!

Lala: Yeah!

Moka: We saw the whole thing!

Blaziken: Do you know who took them?!

Sebastian: There were two members of the Element 4.

Mai: Why would they kidnapped them?!

Chun-Li: It doesn't make sense!

Rin: No clue.

Sebastian: But, we want to join Fairy Tail to help you...

Erza: Thanks for the information!

Blaziken: Huh?!

Erza: Something wrong?!

Blaziken: Where's Natsu and Charmeleon?!

Rias: Wha?!

Macargo: They must have stay in Phantom Lord to save them!

Erza: This is them, alright.

Blaziken: Right...

Rias: We need to wait for their return.

Erza: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?

Gardevoir: Where are we?

Peach: Are you okay?

Princess Peach (casually Peach, and up until Yoshi's Safari referred to as Princess Toadstool) is the daughter of the Mushroom King and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance.[1] Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over two decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and golden-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height in terms of other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, sharp nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lips. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light cyan tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowing, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as golden. Her hair is always a golden shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments except for her group artwork from the GameCube version of NBA Street V3, though it made its debut in Super Mario Sunshine, where it was her preferred hairstyle due to the heat of Isle Delfino. Peach usually wears a floor-length pink gown with white evening gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's gown has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the gown's frame. At the bottom of the gown is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink high heels. Peach also wears a sapphire brooch, set in gold. Included in the set is a pair of round sapphire earrings, and rubies and sapphires are on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She also wears a white petticoat under her gown, though this is omitted in some games. Her old design doesn't differ much from her current one, except that the strip in the end of the dress was larger and her gown was light pink. When the dedicated Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Peach's sports uniform was her same classic gown, except it was shorter and she was not wearing gloves. Additionally, she was wearing white knee-highs as well as orange-and-beige tennis shoes for that outfit. However, when the GameCube Mario sports installments came around, Peach started to have more variety in her sports attire. For Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Peach wore a sporty miniskirt to match the theme of her current main gown. Peach's outfit for the mentioned game would be seen again for Mario Power Tennis, SSX On Tour, Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix (as an unlockable outfit). In the case of other primary Mario sports installments that required Peach to be more active, she wears an outfit which has the same design as the outfit Princess Daisy had worn in previous installments where Peach had the miniskirt. The outfit in question includes a pink tank top and pink shorts, as well as the white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes from the miniskirt. The tank top has white-rimmed arms, and the shorts have white rims at the legs, and two white curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist. Both modern sports outfits that Peach wears for the majority of GameCube, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS Mario sports installments include Peach's obligatory elements that match her persona. For the Mario Strikers family of Mario sports installments, Peach wears soccer outfits to match the theme of the sport itself. For Super Mario Strikers, Peach wears a 2-piece soccer outfit which consists of a pink midriff-baring uniform with blue accents, as well as pink-and-blue cleats. Later on in Mario Strikers Charged, Peach now wears pink midriff-baring armor; this is due to the increased intensity of the game. Aside from the increased amount of protective equipment, the outfit includes crown patterns along with blue-and-yellow accents. Peach is one of the few characters who doesn't have to change uniform colors when away. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, Peach gains a new outfit when riding motorbikes. The jumpsuit is white with pink vertical lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle, pink boots, and pink gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result to match their respective themes and uniqueness. In Super Mario Sunshine, the dress that Peach wears bears resemblance to Peach's current main gown. However, the color scheme is different as it is light rose with pink accents, and to match the setting, it does not include gloves or sleeves. She also wears a ruby ring and a gold bracelet. In the Dr. Mario series, Peach wears pink nurse clothing with matching sandals. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Peach wears a pink winter outfit that is exclusive to the game and matches the theme for the Winter Olympics. The outfit's contents include white winter gloves and ankle boots with pink lace. The outfit itself includes a purple shrug and purple leggings with a white line accenting each limb. Additionally, the core of the outfit is designed like a pink mini dress with one white ring at the bottom. Peach's winter outfit still includes her standard jewelry including crown. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Peach wears an outfit that's exclusive to the Rhythmic Gymnastics and Synchronized Swimming events. The outfit itself is a light pink leotard with dark pink stripes on the sides, and like her other outfits her earrings, brooch, crown, and collar. However, unlike the other sports outfits that she wears, this one does not include shoes. Peach's classic dress lacked panniers, had a sash of the panniers surrounding her waist, had short sleeves, and the bottom of the dress's border went up close to her sash. Peach's looks have not changed as drastically as other females like Daisy and Pauline. It should be mentioned that Peach shares very similar character features with Rosalina. Peach has always been depicted as a blonde in video games. In official artwork by Nintendo, her hair has been blonde since the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (a.k.a. the Lost Levels); however, due to the graphical limitations of the NES hardware, her on-screen sprite in the earlier Super Mario Bros. games displayed her with brown hair or red hair and outlines. Presumably, this was the reason why Peach was depicted with red hair instead of blonde in the DiC Entertainment cartoons. This discrepancy was remedied in the SNES with Super Mario World, in which was she shown with her proper hair color, though was in the strawberry blonde variation in most SNES games. In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Princess Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime). Peach's name is derived from the peach tree that bears pink blossoms and juicy edible fruit. In the United States and other western countries, she was initially known as Princess Toadstool, as Nintendo of America at the time (while localizing Super Mario Bros. for North America) found the name "Peach" irrelevant to the theme of the Mushroom Kingdom and found that "Princess Toadstool" was the name that fit her because it matched with the theme of the Mushroom Kingdom, hence the name change[citation needed]. However, the North American and European localization of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first time that the name "Princess Peach" was used outside of Japan as opposed to the usual name of Princess Toadstool at the time; however, the name did not catch on at that time, as the game itself was not very popular, and was quickly reverted back to "Princess Toadstool" by games like Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 and Hotel Mario. However, the name made an another appearance in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars where it was simply just a reference during the boss battle with Belome. If Belome swallowed Princess Toadstool to clone her during the fight with him in Belome Temple, he would comment that she tasted "peachy". It was not until Super Mario 64 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan, and somewhat vice versa; while the initial Japanese release lacked this detail, subsequent re-releases such as the International, Shindō Pak Taiō Version and DS editions had the princess signing her letter using both "Toadstool" and "Peach". Regardless, the Toadstool name is hardly touched upon anymore, as the original Japanese name has supplanted it and became her universally localized name (with the rare exception of certain re-releases of older titles like Super Mario Bros. Deluxe and Virtual Console re-releases, which generally continue to use the older localized name as opposed to keeping the original Japanese name intact like the newer games). For a long time, the name made its last appearance in the opening cutscene of Mario Party 2. Recently, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U referred to Princess Toadstool as a name Peach went by in one of the game's randomly-generated tips. It is also referenced in her Boxing Ring title in the North American version, "Princess of Toadstools". Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, and adventurous. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. For example, in Super Paper Mario, Peach states she was taught to help others. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when the situation calls for it. Peach is also into sports and has been referred to in the Mario Party 5 official guide as being able to "play with the big boys". Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing and video games. Both Mario Super Sluggers and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story hint at Peach's enjoyment of gardening. Throughout the games many aspects of Peach's personality is showed. Peach displayed her pure heart in Super Paper Mario when she saved Mimi despite being picked on by her. Along with that, she can be naive and very strong-willed at times, but Peach is also wise and motherly. Peach seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Peach is also sweet and hospitable to others. An example of this is how she often bakes cakes for Mario. Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, Peach offered tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down. Peach was the only one able to recruit Mr. Game & Watch, who didn't have a concept of right and wrong. When Master Hand is defeated by Tabuu, she is the first to reach him attempting to check on him. Peach has often expressed loneliness without Mario and she also apologizes excessively for getting into trouble. Peach enjoys the company of others, as she has hosted parties in her castle in Paper Mario and had Baseball Kingdom constructed for all her friends. She generally has the personality of a polite lady though she can be competitive and playful. She still shows good sportsmanship in many appearances. Deep down inside it bothers her that she is a constant victim of kidnapping, as seen in Super Paper Mario, but she still is very grateful for what Mario and Luigi do. In the cartoon shows, she was also practical and generous to a fault; in one episode where the Mario Bros. are getting homesick, she vows to find a way to get them home, and when they find it later in the episode, insists they take it even though Koopa is still on the loose. She was a motherly figure to the young Yoshi and Oogtar. She also has a feisty side, especially in her comic appearances. Peach isn't a typical "damsel-in-distress." When held captive Peach either sneaks around to find out information, or sends useful items to Mario, normally in Super Mario Bros. 3, the Super Mario Galaxy games, and the Paper Mario series. Like other Mario characters, Peach can Jump, Ground Pound, and use slap attacks, which is her specialty. Besides these abilities, Peach has many more; she can float in mid-air and use her parasol as well. Peach also has never been regarded as a physically strong person (in fact being the slowest person to pluck vegetables in Super Mario Bros. 2), but she makes up for it in technique and skill. With the release of Super Mario 3D World, Peach is able to use power-ups, such as the Fire Flower, the Tanooki Suit, the Cat Suit and the Double Cherry, among other power-ups and items. In spin-off installments for the Mario game series, Peach's magic abilities and powers usually deal around hearts. They're mostly seen in the sports installments including, but not limited to Mario Power Tennis (Sweet Kiss Return) and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Heart Shot). In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Peach is shown to have impressive healing abilities like Therapy and Group Hug. She is also shown to have telepathic powers like in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 when she calls out to Mario as a hologram in Dark Land and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when she cheers on Mario (while being possessed by the Shadow Queen) along with the entire world and fully heals the party in a similar way to Group Hug. Peach can jump in the air and float using her dress. Princess Peach also has a parasol that helps her float or attack enemies. As shown in several games, she can pluck vegetables and hurl them at enemies. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peach has a powerful special attack called the Peach Bomber. She twirls and then rams her rear into the opponent, who is then engulfed in an explosion. She can also take her crown off and whack her opponents. In recent games, such as Mario Strikers Charged, she has been shown to be fast and agile. She can somersault over opposing teams. She can also summon cameras to aid her. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is a Skill-type player. She has high speed and a high level of skill, but decent stamina and low power. Peach is the only female character to have the highest level of skill but the lowest power. She does well in events such as Archery, Vault, and Aquatics. Princess Peach is shown to be very graceful. When performing the Heart Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, she will perform elegant moves while dribbling out the shape of a triangle. In many of her victory scenes Peach will do delicate twirls. Her heart abilities are once again shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her Final Smash is Peach Blossom. Decorative hearts flutter around her and a decorative "border" featuring blossoming peach trees and two images of Princess Peach adorns the area around her. As Peach dances in a spotlight to a short musical piece, all of her opponents fall into a deep Sleep and take damage. Princess Peach is mostly shown to have powers and magic relating to hearts. She can use hearts to absorb attacks as shown in Mario Kart: Double Dash!. When she hits the ball nicely in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, a trail of hearts will follow the ball. Peach uses the power of love in Mario Power Tennis. Super Peach Spin is Peach's Offensive Power Shot. Peach closes her eyes, spins very fast, and hits the ball with the power of love. This will knock the opponent back a few inches then attract the opponent to the net, leaving them open to Lob Shot and lose any Power Shots they are storing. It has an amazing curve, in fact the best curve in the game. The recovery time is very slow though. Sweet Kiss Return is Peach's Defensive Power Shot. Peach blows a sweet kiss at the ball, and hearts will appear and carry the ball back to Peach so she can hit it. After it is used, the ball is lob shot across the net with a bit of speed. When she performs a Super Strike in Super Mario Strikers, hearts will follow the soccer ball. Peach uses her heart abilities again in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario Super Sluggers. In the latter game, Peach can use her Heart Power to interact with objects in Challenge Mode. Her hitting ability greatly increases when she uses her Heart Swing. A star-lit bluish and pink background appears as Peach traces out the shape of a heart with her bat. After which she hits it shattering it into smaller hearts; the hearts travel with the ball and daze any male character who tries to catch the ball. Female characters are immune to the charm. For her Heart Ball, Peach winks and blows a kiss. She then dances while charging up and then pitches the ball fast.

Lucy: We're fine...

Roselia: That's good...

Roselia is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. A male will have a shorter skirt than a female. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. However, it is said that it will occasionally have unusually colored flowers. Roselia's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It can lull opponents to sleep using its former signature move, Grass Whistle. It shoots sharp thorns at anything that tries to steal its flowers, and uses different poisons in each hand when it attacks. It lives in grassy areas where it drinks nutrient-rich spring water.

Pokedex: Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.

Gardevoir: Where are we?

Zelda: You're in a ceil.

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime?, ) is the name for several female members of Hyrule's Royal Family who play an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual player character is each era's respective Link. Just as there are multiple Links, there are multiple Zeldas throughout the series. Generally close in age to her respective Link, Zelda is most often portrayed as a child, but has been portrayed as an adult on four occasions: in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. She always wishes to do what is right for her people and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or her people on her own, Zelda is willing to use any means necessary to aid her allies to achieve those ends, no matter the cost to herself. Zelda is portrayed as a young girl or beautiful young woman, usually with blonde hair. In Twilight Princess, however (and therefore in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, in which her appearance is based off of that of Twilight Princess), she is depicted as a brunette. She also has light brown hair in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (though she is depicted as being blonde in artwork), and auburn hair in The Adventure of Link. She often wears jewelry such as ornate earrings, as well as a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, or another pale color (red in The Adventure of Link), usually bearing the Royal Family's crest. Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment—although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Albeit her gamut of abilities has yet to be revealed, Zelda has demonstrated the ability to cast spells, engender or annul barriers and seals, and shoot a bow. In Twilight Princess she wields a sword, though it is unknown if she authentically possesses any fencing skills. Zelda's alter egos withal appear to have specialized abilities of their own. Sheik is Princess Zelda's Sheikah alter ego in Ocarina of Time. Wearing a blue, possibly armored suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, and with voice muffled and face concealed, the character is essentially unrecognizable and appears relatively masculine. It is possible that Zelda utilizes her magical skills in altering her appearance. Sheik plays a lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik transforms back into Princess Zelda. Although Sheik is intended to appear masculine, it is unclear whether Princess Zelda physically transforms herself into a male or simply dresses herself to look like one. When Link encounters Princess Ruto in the Water Temple, Ruto explains, "A young man named Sheik rescued me from under the ice". Later, when Link obtains the Water Medallion, Ruto asks, "If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks". Additionally, a Gossip Stone in the Hyrule Castle Grounds says, "They say that contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy!" Sheik is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Zelda's transformation. In Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sheik will be its own character. In the noncanonical Ocarina of Time manga, author Himekawa Akira depicts Zelda requesting her true identity be sealed. Impa then actually transforms Zelda into a male, adding some controversy as to the exact nature of Zelda's Sheik transformation. Regardless of debate, Nintendo has given their answer in an interview from Polygon published August 5, 2014. The quote from the article: "Nintendo's official line, quoted from Nintendo senior product marketing manager Bill Trinen, is this: 'The definitive answer is that Sheik is a woman — simply Zelda in a different outfit.'" Tetra is Zelda's alter ego from The Wind Waker, an accomplished sailor and pirate captain. Orphaned at a young age, she commands the utmost respect of her pirate crew due to her leadership and her strength through hardship. Tetra can be impatient, mischievous, and rude at times, but possesses a big heart beneath her gruff exterior. Tetra is skilled with a catapult (or so she assures Link), and it is reasonable to assume she knows how to use the bombs she has her pirate crew steal at one point. As a member of the Royal Family, she can use the Pirate's Charm to communicate with its holder and keep an eye on his doings within a certain range. Curiously, she is much more tan as Tetra than when she assumes her Princess Zelda form. At the end of The Wind Waker, she resumes her identity as Tetra and sets sail with Link in search of the land that will become the New Hyrule. This leads into the events of Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.

Gardevoir: Ceil?!

Shiny Gardevoir: (nickname Garden) Yes.

Lucy: You have a Gardevoir, too?!

Zelda: Yes. But, her name is Garden and this is her shiny form.

Lucy: Oh, I forgot that every Pokemon has a shiny form.

Zelda: (chuckles) I'm Princess Zelda. And this is my friend, Princess Peach and Roselia.

Peach: Hello!

Roselia: It's nice to meet you...

Lucy: Right.

Ciel: You must be Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade. You're from Fairy Tail, right?

Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. He is the current head of the Phantomhive family,[5] the notorious Queen's Watchdog,[6] and the owner of the Funtom Company.[7][8] Ciel is a rather short teenage boy with navy blue hair and eyes and body dimensions that are described by Nina Hopkins as "slim" and "delicate."[9] Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eyepatch with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking white patch that fastens over his ear with two cords.[10][11] Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.[12] In the manga, the mark is on his back; in the anime, it is on his chest. Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.[13] The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles upon his return, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents.[14] Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd thirteen-year-old boy who holds numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive family and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. He refuses to stay in a meager environment for long periods of time.[15] As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own.[16] He is stern on his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority; as he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill.[17] He and Sebastian frequently work together; yet only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.[18] During his time as a slave to cultists who subjected him to atrocious cruelties, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see.[19] Ciel possesses unwavering determination. Instead of moping around hopelessly, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should lead a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them.[20] As the executive chairman of the Funtom Company, Ciel exhibits business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Companies simultaneously.[21] His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; for when he learns that a performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately puts up advertisements of her for promotion.[22] As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and is confident that he will be able to solve them all.[23] He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery; provided that he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently—though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part.[24] As his duty sometimes obligates him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a whole.[25] He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command for the utter eradication of them.[26] Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder due to his savage mistreatment as a slave by a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event and becomes completely unaware of his surroundings while being suspended in the disturbing, vivid memory.[27][28] Due to this horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily.[29] Ciel does show genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. For an instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford.[30] He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls.[31] He also pays ample attention to the needs of his servants, for when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with their necessities.[32] Although he usually presents himself in a solemn and mature demeanor, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and will refuse to quit until a victor is declared.[33] Sebastian has noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he overestimates his skills to the point of thinking he can never lose. This is why Sebastian is careful to make sure that Ciel will be gradually humbled by a decisive defeat and the guidance of an adult he respects.[34] Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when sleeping.[35][36] Ciel is also very fond of sweets,[37] and is allergic to cats.[38] He inherited asthma from his mother.[39]

Lucy: Yes!

Gardevoir: How do you know that?

Ciel: I was looking at your marks.

Jade: Creepy...

Black-Star: Awesome! That's so cool!

Black Star (ブラック スター, Burakku Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人 Anki Shokunin in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Black Star comes from a long line of assassins known as the Star Clan (星族 Hoshizoku). The clan was known as a group of assassins who did anything for money. They victimized people in many areas, killing many innocent people, which made them infamous in various places. Due to their actions, the entire clan was exterminated by Shinigami thirteen years prior to the series. Black Star, who was still an infant at the time, was taken in by Shibusen, where he was raised by Sid Barett. Black Star bears no malice over the loss of his clan, because he understands that his parents led a wretched life and eventually paid the price for it. At the beginning of the series, Black Star starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he prefers to forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known, the reason being that he is a massive attention-seeker. He cannot stand having someone else get more attention than himself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than him so he can be popular again. His loudness is often shown in his tendency to often shout when he speaks and his trademark cries of 'Ha Ha!' (ひゃっはあ! Hyahhaa! in Japanese). His arrogance stems from the fact that he seems to exhibit a superiority complex. His delusion of 'starness' as he calls it (スター性 Sutaa Sei) is so great that he constantly gives out autographs that nobody wants, including when he signs Maka's forehead when she is recovering from a recent battle. According to Stein, Black Star's soul is 'a terribly self-absorbed soul.' His catchphrase is 'I will be the man who will surpass God,' which he is actually trying to do according to Stein. Because of this, he shows tacit jealousy towards Death the Kid, who is revered as an actual god. When referring to himself, Black Star uses an honorific (俺様 Ore-sama, literally translating to 'the great me') which shows he holds himself with high regard. He constantly refers to himself as 'BIG' and the other people around him as 'small.' His arrogance later develops into a constant hunger for power, up until the point that people suspect that he may choose the 'Path of the Demon.' His arrogance can also hinder him as he is short-tempered and uncooperative when it comes to team battles, as he always tries to take the lead when the most important thing is to cooperate with each other. He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him, up until the point he loses his ability to use Soul Menace. His hubris does not allow him to take any insults on his abilities, such as when he disregards Nygus when she tells him that he is only human. He can be unobservant, and has a short attention span, as he is shown not to remember their battle plans on the Lost Island mission. He hates being told what to do and thus mostly disobeys the Shibusen rules, often skipping classes and arriving late because of picking fights with people. He likes fighting as he sees it as a chance of proving every one that he is the best. Another thing is that he is incredibly tactless, and can sometimes be disrespectful, even insulting to his friends and even his superiors. He often has an informal way of speech and behavior, even towards people of a higher rank than him. He loves playing practical jokes and winding people up for the fun of it. He is also a big glutton, having a massive appetite. He seems to like manga, and is a fan of the fictional manga hero, Charisma Justice. All of his methods of going about solving anything are generally headstrong and dependent on physical strength. From time to time, he will abandon Tsubaki if she tells him to hold back or run away, which ends him up in a worse situation. This might come from people mostly seeing him as a member of the Star Clan and judging him for their actions rather than his own. However, he does not hold grudges against Shibusen, the organization that had killed the Star Clan, saying that his father and mother had paid for their crimes, which shows a surprisingly mature side to Black Star's personality. He does not like to dwell on the past, and is therefore, quick to forgive people. He tries to forget his heritage, but deep down, he is shown to be insecure about it. Despite his rather large ego, there are more positive sides to his personality. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does (this has its downsides, especially when Black Star develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always fails at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Crona seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament (although he has his short-tempered and cheeky side) often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. At times, Black Star seems to be aware of this and outwardly hide any negative emotions. One example can be seen when Maka is in the infirmary after fighting with Arachne and the golem. Black Star appears cheerful and amused by Maka's helplessness, even drawing and autographing her face. But when he eavesdrops on Nygus and Sid, he blows a hole in the wall just around the corner, revealing to viewers that he isn't as lighthearted as he had appeared to be. He is also very honorable, not wanting to take any credit that he does not deserve (an example of this is in chapter 2 when he turns down the souls of Al Capone's gang because he did not defeat them himself). Tsubaki also mentions that although he tries to hide it, Black Star would never want to stand out for doing something bad. He detests the idea of betrayal or deception, up until the point he is angered when he realizes that the fact that he had killed Mifune is kept a secret from Angela. He also keeps on plowing forward through adversity, whilst others may decide to run away, showing his bravery, although his bravery may sometimes border on recklessness. Mifune and Death the Kid are prominent figures in Black Star's life, and they help him mature profoundly. Frustrated in his inability to defeat either of them, they both help him recognize the wrongs about the way he is approaching fighting. Mifune discusses whether he will choose to master the way of the warrior or the way of the demon, and Black Star realizes the immoralities and wrongs he is doing in many of his actions, realizing he has been unknowingly following the path of the demon for an extremely long time. From that point, he changes to following closer to the path of the warrior and becomes much kinder and generous to others. However, he is still slightly immature. He can still be a little too informal and to people, and sometimes exhibits his usual headstrong and proud ways, but it does not go over a manageable level. His childish sense of humor still sometimes embarrasses people, especially Tsubaki. In the anime, however, Black Star states he will follow neither the path of the warrior or of the demon, but follow his own path. He remains arrogant and prideful, arrogantly claiming he will be the one to defeat Asura and that he won't need anyone else's help. However, he is still shown to be more caring towards others, as he does afterwards rescue Mifune, and vows to protect Maka as she tries to rescue Soul from Little Ogre's influence. In the Last Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Black Star switches gender, and his personality becomes more feminine. He becomes a rather clingy and attention-seeking young girl. He changes back to his male form rather quickly, showing that he is not that lustful, despite his attempts to sneak into the bathroom to peek on a naked Tsubaki (Which consequently causes him to start screaming at the sight of Tsubaki, which gives him away). Black Star is a young boy of Japanese descent and is 14 to 15 years of age. [2] He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Maka, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green and when under the effects of madness, his eyes adopt star shaped pupils, which is seemingly a distinct trait of those belonging to the Clan of the Star. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. In earlier concept art, this tattoo had a more complex design with black markings and a symbol in the center. As of joining Spartoi, Black Star now wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Black Star wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, muscle shirt. Another new addition is a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely. He also has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right eye—all of which were caused by Mifune during their last match. The spikes in his hair are a lot messier and not as star-shaped. Black Star has also grown in height, almost equaling his partner, Tsubaki. His soul is bright blue, and has numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. When Resonating with Tsubaki, various black tattoos appear around it. In the Chapter of Lust in Eibon's Book, he is transformed into a girl. His build becomes similar to Tsubaki's, although his attire is still the same, apart from the fact that his trousers turn from blue to white. His hair becomes slightly shorter and no longer spiky, taking on a more feminine look. He is also well-endowed (a fact that he does not hesitate to declare incredibly loudly to his friends).

Lucy: And you are?!

Black-Star: I'm Black-Star, the greatest assassin of all time and I'm here to assassinate you! Yahoo!

Gardevoir: Um...

Tsubaki: Sorry. Black-Star is always like this. I'm Tsubaki.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki) is Black Star's Demon Weapons partner. A part of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a famous family of Japanese Demon Weapons, she can change into multiple ninja weapons, plus a katana. Subsequently, she is known as a Demon Shadow Weapon (魔暗器 Maanki) known as a Dark Arm in the English dub. Presently, she is a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi, along with Black Star. Tsubaki is a member of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a family of famous Japanese Demon Weapons. The famous trait of the Nakatsukasa Clan is that one member of each generation possesses the special ability to transform into multiple ninja weapons, whilst other members are only born with the standard ability to transform into one Weapon form. Tsubaki's older brother, Masamune, was supposed to be the one endowed with the multiple Weapon forms, but for some reason, Tsubaki got all of the Weapon forms instead, whilst Masamune only got the ability to change into the Uncanny Sword. As one of the oldest of the main cast of characters, Tsubaki is one of the most mature characters, along with Maka. However, she is not as short-tempered as the Scythe Meister, and is very patient and forgiving. She, like Maka, demonstrates a much more practical and level headed personality than most of the other characters. She has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her friends even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her friends fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset, even going so far as to suggest to Soul and Black Star to nullify the dare Maka has to do after she loses the basketball game, due to not knowing the rules. She often worries about her friends if they are in danger, and is upset when the people she cares about are hurt. Tsubaki's soul is 'very co-operative and has a lot of space to accept people' as said by Stein. Because of her accepting nature, she can see the good in people who, at first glance, do not seem to have anything likeable about them (such as with her partner, Black Star, and Mifune, even though he had joined Arachnophobia). She deeply cares for her friends and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, usually being the one who diffuses any arguments between people, making her a dependable and trustworthy friend. Her patience often makes her the only calm one (apart from perhaps, Soul) in situations when everyone else has lost their temper. Even in the Wrath Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Tsubaki only briefly loses her temper, whilst everyone else is shouting and screaming at each other. She is also generous and kindhearted, up until the point that some people even take advantage of her (Liz does this twice, once in the anime when she asks her to do an essay for her and another time when Liz pretends she cooked Tsubaki's food in order to impress a boy she likes). Her tendency to trust people at all times also hinders her once on a written test at the Shibusen, when she fails to see a trick question. She also has a habit of apologizing, even when it isn't her own fault (something which she often does when Black Star does something wrong in front of people). One of the most mature and flexible characters, Tsubaki is very amicable and gets along well with her peers and can be very understanding of their feelings. However, some people, like Masamune, accuse her generosity and capacity by calling her a pushover, saying that she does not have the ability to show her true feelings or deny something that she thinks is not true. As a child, Tsubaki had a habit of pretending that she liked certain things in order to please others, such as when she told Masamune that she wanted to play ball when she really wanted to play house. She does suffer from low self-esteem at the start of the series, comparing herself to the camellia flower, a 'flower without a fragrance, blooming silently and looking tragic when its petals scatter.' She can also be a little submissive and reluctant to be direct. However, her confrontation with Masamune allows her to mature and be more confident with herself, and she denies that she is a flower without a fragrance, and proves it to her brother by defeating him. She learns to be more honest with herself as the series goes on. When the situation calls for it, she will put her foot down, and can be as determined and as stubborn as Black Star himself. She refuses to use the Uncanny Sword when she thinks Black Star is too injured to keep on fighting, and also shouts at Maka and Soul to stop them from fighting with each other during the battle against Free, showing that she has grown more assertive. She still can be easily embarrassed, and can sometimes be paranoid and takes things too literally, shown in the Salvage chapter, and her reaction when Maka sarcastically suggests that Black Star and Soul be partners since they seem to be such close friends. Despite being on the calm and accepting side, she still knows when to draw a line, and can be as punishing as Maka when someone, especially her partner, does something inappropriate, such as spying on her while she is bathing (her usual retaliation is throwing a shuriken into Black Star's head, resulting in a gush of blood). Due to her overall serious nature, she still shows some dismay and shock alongside Maka when the other characters do something ridiculous. She seems to have a talent for cooking, having been complimented on a few occasions by her friends. She doesn't seem to mind cooking even for big-eaters like Black Star and Ragnarok; mostly because she thinks it is worth cooking for someone with such a big appetite. She is also very domestic, saying that she likes cleaning as well. Black Star once leaves her to clean the entire library at Shibusen in his stead, something which she happily does. During the Salvage mission, her personality does not change that much, even though she is male. She is still rather quiet and polite, but develops the masculine weakness for women, showing with her reaction when Black Star inadvertently rests his (well-endowed and feminine) chest against her shoulder. It is revealed that, despite her quiet personality, Tsubaki is the most lustful of Spartoi group present, just topping Liz and just below Blair, something which embarrasses her to no end. Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. [2] She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Occasionally, like when she is bathing or playing basketball, her ponytail and the strands of hair at the side of her face are tied up into 'loops.' Upon using the Uncanny Sword, her hair is loose, with tattoos that are the same pattern as Black Star's. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. Upon joining Spartoi, Tsubaki's attire has changed completely. Like Black Star, she now wears a sleeveless white top with stitches going down the middle and a black scarf around her neck. She now wears blue shorts tied with a black belt, with a small pouch attached marked with a star symbol. Like Black Star, she wears white bandages on her arms below her shoulders, although some black bandages can be seen near her shoulders too. On her right leg, she has a long plain back stocking, whilst on her left, she has several black bands wound around her leg. Her shoes are also black, unlike the rest of the Spartoi members, who wear white shoes. When she is transformed into a male in the Lust Chapter of Book of Eibon, she has a very masculine build, tall and muscular, resembling her older brother Masamune. She is dressed in a black Japanese-like tunic and has bandages on her arms like Black Star. Her bangs are spikier although her ponytail still remains, but it is tied lower down her head unlike in her original female form, similar in the manner of her father and Masamune. Tsubaki's soul is pale yellow in color and has her long ponytail as the 'tail' of her soul. At one time, the end of the tail resembles the blade of her Chain Scythe form. Tsubaki has a wide variety of Weapon forms. When she is transformed into a male, her Weapon forms change a little to match her new masculine appearance.

Black-Rock: And I'm Black-Rock Shooter.

The original concept of Black Rock Shooter was redesigned for the anime, with some new elements possibly inspired by the designs of White Rock Shooter and Black Rock Shooter Beast, as her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B RSB's clothing. Like Stella's appearance in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spiky compared to her other incarnations. Unlike her original concept and her OVA incarnation, she does not have any scars on her midriff. She wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. She is a little short for her age, standing at about 158cm (without the high heels on her boots), close to Yomi's height. She has a very small and thin disporportioned figure, as she is very skinny. She is supposedly said to be rather light, weighing about 90 lbs. Like all of the "other selves" appearing in the anime, her blue eyes have a circular pattern in them. She is very calm and silent while fighting, but tends to have a rather savage side to her. She professes herself to have no feelings and to work only from her nature. She seems to say things exactly as they are, being very blunt and rather proud. She seems to be more brutal than any other B RS incarnation, having beheaded Chariot and Arata's other self, and killed Dead Master, and as Insane Black Rock Shooter, attempted to kill Black Gold Saw and appears to be rather mentally unstable, often making unpredictable decisions and actions. She seems to have no regard of anyone's feelings as she coldly mocked Mato's feeble attempts to fight and continued fighting Strength regardless of her human self's is a very mysterious, yet sadistic person and can actually be quite taunting of her enemy in battle. She seems very confident in her ability, almost to the point where she thinks she can defeat anyone. She becomes noticably irritated if she is not winning a battle. She does not seem to care if people die as long as she achieves her goal. Although she shows weakness in combat often, she can be skilled enough to defeat even more powerful opponents than her. Her attacks focus more on offensive and evasive maneuvers, having skill with ranged weaponry and great prowess in wielding close-quarter weapons. She also uses her unique athletic abilities in combat, being shown to be able to do many flips and dodges. Black Rock Shooter wastes no time in her movement, taking in every single aspect of the fight. When she kills her opponent, her left eye causes a blue flame to emerge from it. Her motif seems to have blue flames. Many of her abilities are either vaguely shown, or unknown. Black Rock Shooter's endurance is immense, being able to survive merciless pounding, impalement, slicing, bullets, being crushed, grinded, and many other things. Despite this, she still manages to stand up and fight effectively. Black Rock Shooter has displayed superhuman feats of speed and agility, being able to run at impressively high speeds, leap long distances, and jump high. While Black Rock Shooter has shown no obvious signs of possessing superhuman strength, she seems to be able to wield her Rock Cannon, which looks quite heavy, with great ease.

Lucy: Um... Nice to meet you...

Gardevoir: Right.

Tsubaki: Anyway, does these set of keys belong to you?

Lucy: Yes! Thank you!

Tsubaki: You're welcome!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: You're finally awake.

Everyone: Huh?!

Bowser: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) How was your sleep?

Bowser (known as Koopa (クッパ Kuppa?),[1] in Japan), is a video game character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. In Japan, the character bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王?, lit. "Great Demon King").[2] In the United States, the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopa" and "The sorcerer king" in the Super Mario Bros. instruction manual.[3] Bowser is the leader and most powerful of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the greedy nemesis of Mario ever since his first appearance, in the game Super Mario Bros. His ultimate goals are to marry Princess Peach, defeat Mario, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Since his debut, he has appeared in almost every Mario franchise game, usually serving as the main antagonist. Bowser has been called "the most successful video game character".[4] Currently, Bowser is voiced by Kenny James. Bowser was the creation of Nintendo designer and producer Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto had first envisioned Bowser as an ox, basing him on the Ox King from the Toei Animation film Alakazam the Great.[5] However, Nintendo designer Takashi Tezuka pointed out that the character looked a lot more like a turtle than an ox. Miyamoto and Tezuka then began to work together to define Bowser's appearance. Since the character was the leader of the turtle-like Koopa Troopas the two began to base his new appearance on them, creating a new illustration. In his final design, Miyamoto commented that he could make Bowser "look cool now".[6] Miyamoto named him 大魔王 クッパ Daimaō Kuppa. Kuppa came from the Japanese name for 국밥, gukbap, a Korean dish. Miyamoto had also considered the names ユッケ Yukke and ビビンバ Bibinba, also Japanese names of Korean dishes (육회 yukhoe and 비빔밥 bibimbap respectively).[7] The Korean name for the character Bowser/Kuppa is not Gukbap, but 쿠파 Kupa, which is essentially a phonetic round-trip translation.[8] The name was anglicized Kuppa rather than Koopa in the Japanese versions up until the release of Super Mario World.[9][10] In the Super Mario Bros. film, Bowser was known as President Koopa also briefly referred to as King Koopa in that adaptation, was portrayed by Dennis Hopper. In the film, he is almost entirely human in appearance, with blonde hair he gels in the shape of a crown, and he frequently wears a black business suit and tie. However, after being briefly exposed to his own Devo machine by the Mario Bros., he started occasionally possessing some reptilian traits. The final climax of the film sees Koopa devolve into an enormous Green Tyrannosaurus Rex to battle the Mario Bros, but is de-evolved into primordial ooze.[11] Bowser is portrayed as the "King of the Koopas", anthropomorphic turtles that inhabit the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopa clan, which consists mainly of bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked turtle shell, horns, razor-sharp fangs, talons on his fingers, three clawed toes, and a shock of red hair. He is physically powerful, nearly indestructible, can breathe fire, and has skills in black magic. He can also jump surprisingly high for his large size, although his speed and agility are most of the time lacking. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he towers over the majority of characters, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he stands only slightly taller than Mario. Bowser aspires to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and merge it with his own realm. He is infatuated with Princess Peach,[12][13][14] and routinely kidnaps her as part of his plans for domination.[15] Sometimes, he kidnaps Peach simply to lure Mario into a trap, but occasionally he hopes to marry her. The character's role in the franchise varies. He is typically the main antagonist in the main series, but in the RPG series, he sometimes works with the heroes to defeat a greater evil.[16] The RPGs also portray Bowser in a more humorous light as a blustering, buffoonish bully with a hidden softer side. He also cares for his minions. Bowser has his own castle in a volcanic world known internationally as Bowser's Castle. In his castle, Bowser can summon his minions in order to take over the kingdom and capture Peach. In addition, the battles against Mario and his friends take place here. In the spin-offs, the castle can also serve as a go-kart course, a tennis court, a baseball stadium and many more.

Peach: Bowser...

Skarmory: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Was it peaceful?

Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp.

Lucy: Why are you doing this?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Ganondorf: (wearing a dark purple Phantom Lord symbol on his left glove) Just let Jose and Seviper explain.

Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu?, ), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Ganondorf's appearance varies throughout his appearances in Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess, although in general he is depicted with flaming red hair, gold eyes, a head brooch, and dark-colored skin that sometimes appears to be green. In Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is shown to be extremely muscular, with black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor with intricate designs throughout most of his body as well as white desert arm, leg, and chest cloths with blue and red lines on them. His face also has a long beak-like nose, with his eyebrows being directly connected to his hair. He is shown to have yellow irises like the other Gerudo, only he also has red-colored pupils. He is also in some cinematics depicted with a cape similar in design to the cloths on the other designs, although in-game this was shown as a short mini cape on the back. Character artwork also depicts him with a dagger, although he never actually uses it in-game. Even before gaining the Triforce of Power and becoming Ganon, Ganondorf was already significantly large, being about 230 cm (7 ft. 6½ in.) according to the Hyrule Historia. After seven years had passed, his human form had some slight differences, namely his red hair was longer to shoulder length, his green skin is more apparent, and his eyes become significantly more demonic by having his scelera glow yellow and his irises turned red. In addition, he also wears a red cape with intricate gold lines as well as golden tassels at the bottom during his battle with Link. In Wind Waker, Ganondorf is shown having a red beard, and his red eyebrows that are separated from his hair. His nose is also significantly shorter, though still somewhat beak-like comparable to the Rito. In addition, he also wears a black Kimono-style cloak with orange lines near the arms comparable to wings and talons, as well as a pattern on the back showing what resembled a bird. He also wears a red outer shirt at the front with a belt similar in nature to his other cloths in Ocarina of Time, with a marking that's divided with red on the right and blue on the left. He also wore yellow shoes. He also carried with him two longswords with a golden handle and a tassle at the end. His appearance in Twilight Princess is a mixture between his Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker appearances. He wore armor similar to his Ocarina of Time self, yet his face was similar in appearance overall to Wind Waker, albeit having a flatter nose. His design featured dark green cargo pants possessing red and black lining, as well as dark gray shin armor and boots with white edges. In addition, his upper body was covered in dark gray armor with white lining, a cloth on his neck similar to his appearances to the chest cloth in Ocarina of Time, gold jewels on the collar, shoulder, and gauntlets (which now encompass his arms rather than just the back of his hands), plus some rubies, as well as possessing fingerless gloves. His head brooch now is stylized with lines reaching to the back of his head, resembling a crown of sorts, and his hair also is placed in curls to the back, with the back of his head containing a dark blue skull-cap with yellow linings. Because of the botched execution against him, he also bore a glowing white wound on his abdomen. Just before he was sealed into the Twilight Realm shortly after his botched execution, Ganondorf's eyes glowed yellow with him demonstrating visible tusks on his lower jaw. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf's most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. In Ocarina of Time, even after having taken control of Hyrule and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Despite his negative qualities, it has been hinted that the Ganondorf originally seen in Ocarina of Time sought to conquer Hyrule to make life better for his people, the Gerudo, as they lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. In Ocarina of Time, when he manages to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule, he never attempts to aid them, suggesting his desire for Hyrule was born out of jealousy rather than a desire to help the Gerudo-but Princess Zelda suggests that the reason he was defeated was due to his inability to properly control the Triforce of Power, implying that he may have been corrupted by its influence. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is amused and almost impressed when a young, helpless Link drew his weapons at him. Effortlessly knocking Link away, Ganondorf let the boy live despite his defiance, acknowledging some respect for his courage. When he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. In addition, when he realizes that Zelda keeps attacking him with the Light Arrows while he fights Link in The Wind Waker, he swiftly approaches Zelda, and when he could easily cut her down, he instead puts away his sword and backhands her. He also claims at one point that he will not kill Link, and merely seeks to claim the Triforce of Courage from him. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic, calling Link "kid" even when he reaches adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured a lot more with age. He is portrayed as a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he is similar to his persona and his portrayal in The Wind Waker but appears to be more emotionally stable, although his hatred does drive him towards almost insane extremes, and he appears to have some of his usual cockiness from Ocarina of Time. The Sages also mention that Ganondorf, due to being blinded by rage and his own might, ended up caught, subdued, and promptly executed, implying that he was extremely reckless in his actions and planning. It is also implied that Ganondorf is emotionally unstable near the end of The Wind Waker, as he laughs maniacally when Hyrule is about to be flooded, and knowing that his plans that have taken centuries of trial and error have finally come to a dramatic end, he shows a more tragic side that seems to contrast his attitude in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, making Wind Waker the first game to truly delve deeper in to Ganondorf's personality, which has changed significantly in his old age. Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to his frequent possession of the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasts Link with dark magic and plagues the Great Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabu-Jabu with monsters, as well as sealing the Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder. After acquiring the Triforce of Power, he was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, freeze several Zoras in Red Ice, fly, imprison and warp away Princess Zelda, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also has the power to transform into a boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of himself called Phantom Ganon. In addition, he has enough strength to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch, should it not be connected to the room below. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power. He was also skilled in playing the pipe organ, as evidenced by his playing a song on it to lure Link up to the top of his castle. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was shown to be powerful enough to take a blast from Valoo and survive after his full power had returned to him. In addition, even without his full power backing him when it was sealed within the Master Sword, he was still shown as being capable of generating an Endless Night and a barrier around Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's power is enhanced when he draws strength from the hatred of the banished Twili people. He is also implied to wield the Triforce of Power, and may gain some abilities from his connection to Zant. The powers he displays are never definitively attributed to any one of these sources, though he gains many abilities which have the same visual effect seen when other beings use Twilight-based powers. These include the use of Twilight Portals, turning into Twilight in order to possess another person, and existing as a fiery entity in the shape of his own face. He is also able to survive an attack from Midna while she is using the Fused Shadow, and even destroys part of the powerful artifact afterwards. He is also capable of generating a barrier powerful enough to require the Fused Shadows to fully dissipate (especially evident after Link left Hyrule Castle and a pyramidal barrier was erected), and was also capable of transfiguring various entities, such being especially evident with his turning Midna into an imp-like creature via Zant. In addition, he can also bestow entities with immortality as well as guaranteed revival from death so long as he himself doesn't perish beforehand, as evidenced with Zant. He can create Phantom Riders as well, as evidenced by his fight with Link. He was also capable of destroying one of the Ancient Sages, who were implied to be disembodied spirits, with his bare hands, shortly after surviving his execution and shattering the chains binding him to a pillar. He is also demonstrated to shatter chains binding him with minimum effort, as evidenced by his first actions shortly after surviving his execution. Ganondorf can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess, and his defeat at the end of some games in which he is not actually slain. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess strongly imply that his surviving lethal attacks was attributed to the Triforce of Power.

Jose: You see, the reason why we're fighting against Fairy Tail is just a passing effect.

Lucy: What do you mean?!

Seviper: We mean that your father has order us to kidnapped you.

Gardevoir: (growls)

Jose: The destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus.

Lucy: My own father did this?!

Gardevoir: We'll never go back!

Lucy: Yeah!

Together: Release us right now!

Jose: Why?

Lucy: Because I need to go to the bathroom.

Black-Star: Hm... (gasps) (thinking) I know exactly what they're doing. They'll say that bathroom joke and once Jose turns around, they'll kick him to the genitals. Real clever, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Seviper: This seems like a trick.

Gardevoir: We insist!

Bowser: Okay!

Ganondorf: We'll give this bucket and we'll turn around. (turns around)

Bowser and Jose: Right! (turns around)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Now's our chance. (kicks Jose)

Jose: (screams)

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Bowser: (screams)

Ganondorf: Unfair!

Lucy: Let's get out of here!

Everyone: Okay! (escaping)

Skarmory: They're escaping!

Bowser: So, get them!

Skarmory: Okay!

Lucy: (screams)

Gardevoir: That's one huge fall!

Jade: But, we have no choice. We need to jump.

Jose: That'll be too risky.

Lucy: It's better than going home!

Everyone: Right! (jumps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: That's Natsu's voice...

Together: Natsu!

Natsu: (grabs Lucy and Gardevoir) Got you!

Together: Natsu! Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Are you okay?!

Together: Yeah!

Mario: (grabs Peach and Roselia) Princess! Roselia!

Peach and Roselia: Mario! Flareon!

Flareon: Are you okay, Princess?

Peach: I'm okay...

Mario: That's good...

Zelda: (teleports with Garden) There.

Link: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his right glove) Zelda. Garden.

Link (リンク Rinku?, ) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling in Twilight Princess); however, he is generally portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker: when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. Link also fights his shadow in some games, either Dark Link or Shadow Link, just like Peter. Surprisingly though, Miyamoto has stated that he used Peter Pan as a bit of an inspiration for Link's design in The Legend of Zelda. The character Link has been overall well-received by critics and fans. In the 1988 and 1989 Nintendo Power Awards given by Nintendo Power magazine, readers voted him as "Best Character". He was voted by readers as the number one and three "Best Hero" in the 1993 and 1994 Nintendo Power Awards, respectively. In 2005, Link and his creator were awarded stars on the "Walk of Game" along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. Game Informer magazine listed Link as the number one "Hero of 2006." Link has appeared multiple times in the annual "Character Battle" contests on the popular gaming website GameFAQs, in which players vote for their favorite video game characters, and he is the only character to have won more than once. Also, in one of 's 2007 "Hero Showdowns," Link was voted the favorite hero. Moreover, due to his popularity, he has made cameo appearances in other media, most notably other video games, even those not released by Nintendo. One famous example of this is in the game Final Fantasy, wherein a gravestone that reads "Here lies Link. 837 - 866. R.I.P" is found; however, this was changed to Erdrick, a Dragon Warrior hero, in the American NES and European PlayStation versions. Link has also appeared in television shows such as South Park, Robot Chicken, and The Powerpuff Girls.

Gallade: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) (wearing Galladenite) Are you hurt?

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate.

Pokedex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.

Zelda: No.

Garden: We're fine...

Ciel: Thanks for saving me, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Of course, master.

Black-Star: Hey, what about us?!

Tsubaki: Black-Star...

Black-Rock: Ridiculous...

Natsu: And you are?!

Black-Star: I'm Black-Star, the world's greatest assassin! (laughing)

Tsubaki: I'm Tsubaki.

Black-Rock: And Black-Rock Shooter... Call me Black-Rock...

Natsu: Okay!

Happy: What should we do now?!

Natsu: I don't know!

Happy: C'mon!

Charmeleon: We're serious!

Lucy: (sighs) I'm not going home.

Natsu: Why?

Gardevoir: Because we love the guild so much.

Natsu: That's the spirit!

Charmeleon: Anyway, let's head back to Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Okay! (goes to Fairy Tail)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: Lucy Heartfilia and Gardevoir.

Seviper: We'll take revenge for escaping.

Bowser: Especially Princess Peach,...

Skarmory: Roselia,...

Ganondorf: Zelda and Garden.

Everyone: (laughing evilly)


	23. Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II

**Note: Most of the time, Zecora will not rhythm. The reason is I have trouble finding rhythms when Zecora speaks. Please understand and thank you... Also, this could be reference when Gruntilda (from Banjo-Tooie) stops speaking in rhythm. **

Episode 23: Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II

_With Porlyusica... _

Porlyusica (ポーリュシカ Pōryushika) is an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town. She is also the Edolas counterpart to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and, as such, shares the same name as the Sky Dragon: Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne).[1] She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but now serves as their Medicinal Advisor. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.[2] Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.[3] Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a misanthropic nature,[4] despite her being a human herself.[1] This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission.[5][6] Porlyusica is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so by employing special medicines, which she extracts from herbs.[2] Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving Makarov's life on two different instances when he was on the verge of death.[12][42]

Porlyusica:Hm... (slaps Makarov)

Alzack: Hey!

Bisca: What was that for?!

Servine: That wasn't necessary!

Servine is a slim bipedal Pokémon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders. Servine has short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. These leaves are capable of performing photosynthesis, but only while they are clean. Servine will go to great lengths to stay dirt-free for this reason. This swift Pokémon hides in thick foliage or shadows to avoid attacks before retaliating.

Pokedex: Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.

Porlyusica: They shouldn't be reckless for his age.

Audino: (wearing Audinonite) Right...

Audino is a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It has a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability. The feelers on its ears act like stethoscopes in that it can feel the beat of another Pokémon's heart, to assess the Pokémon's feelings and overall physical condition. The feelers are also able to determine when an Egg is close to hatching. When Audino Mega Evolves into Mega Audino, it becomes both heavier and taller. The patterning on its stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of its body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of its "coat". Its eyes turn pink and its ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Its tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers its feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.[1]

Pokedex: Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: Why are you here?!

Alzack: Because we're worried about Makarov and Donphan!

Bisca: Yeah!

Zecora: They're right. Helping their master and pokemon are kindness of sight.

Zecora is a female zebra who resides in a hut in the Everfree Forest and whose first appearance is in the episode Bridle Gossip. Initially believed to be an evil sorceress (or enchantress) by the terrified populace of Ponyville, she later befriends the ponies and frequently helps them out with her knowledge of magical ailments. She speaks with a strong African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. According to Lauren Faust, Zecora was designed to be a sage and mentor to whom the ponies could go for information about their quests, but the part didn't come up in the series' stories.[3][4] She was originally called "Shaman", but the name was not approved by the show's legal department.[4][5] The Hub requested for Zecora to be more special, so Amy Keating Rogers decided to write for her in rhymes.[6] The word "zecora" was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa.[7] Her name is spelled as "Zakora" instead of Zecora in the closed captions on The Hub. Zecora has a more masculine appearance than other female characters: her muzzle is squared off and she has no eyelashes, which corresponds to the general male pony character design in the show. Like other zebras, such as the group in the book The Journal of the Two Sisters, Zecora (notably the only zebra to appear in the show) has a cutie mark—hers is a gray stylized spiral sun. She wears dzilla neck rings, traditionally worn by the Ndebele people of Southern Africa.[8] The traditional masks in her hut are a feature of the art and culture of Subsaharan and Western Africa. Zecora chants and speaks in an approximation of the Eastern African Swahili language; the crew did not have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked Brenda Crichlow to improvise. There is also a North American influence: on the door of her hut hangs a dreamcatcher, an object found in the cultures of Native Americans.

AppleJack: Zecora!

Herdier: You're alright!

Zecora: Of course. I'm fine as a happy horse.

Lampent: Right...

Lampent has a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers. It floats through the air to move. Lampent can sense when someone is about to die, whom it visits and steals the spirit from the person's body. Though most often found in deep forests, it wanders through cities and hangs around near hospitals to absorb the spirits of the fallen. It uses the spirits it has absorbed to fuel its fire. On occasion, it has been known to work with Litwick to lead people to the Ghost World while stealing life energy.

Pokedex: Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well.

AppleBloom: And what about me?!

Apple Bloom is a female school-age Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom was the only named school-age pony until Boast Busters and the only filly with a speaking role until Call of the Cutie. Like the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders, she lacks her cutie mark. She is called Apple Blossom in some other media and promotional material. Apple Bloom was inspired by Ember,[6] a G1 Earth pony.[7] Apple Bloom was designed by Lauren Faust for her "pitch bible" for the show in 2008. She was named Appleseed, but the name ran into some copyright issues, leading to the current name.[8] During a question-and-answer session on Twitter regarding season one, Faust was asked "So... Apple Bloom wearing a Blossom-esque bow... Intentional or serendipitous?" and answered "Neither, really. Big red bows on young girls is a old visual icon. Many characters before Blossom have had it."[9] Minutes later, she was further asked "so the CMC-PPG comparisons are just coincidence?" and answered "I was aware of the similarity, but it wasn't a purposeful nod to PPG (or Kiki's Delivery Service, either.)"[10] An audition script that uses Gilda's original name, Grizelda,[11] lists Apple Bloom's age as seven and gives her the description "Apple Bloom is an 'every girl'. She should sound as authentic of a child as possible. She's a little spitfire, but not a tomboy; she needs energy and presence, but enough range to play the sensitive parts." The script consists of two scenes, one each from Applebuck Season and Griffon the Brush Off, with Apple Bloom in place of Spike.[12] Apple Bloom shares her color scheme with several previous-generation ponies: Candy Apple, a G3 Earth pony; Sunshimmer, another G3 Earth pony; Sunburst, a G1 Mountain Boy Pony; and Fiesta Flair, a G3/G3.5 Earth pony who was only featured in the direct-to-video productions. Apple Bloom shares her talent at carpentry, art and design with Toola-Roola, a G3/G3.5 Earth pony who later became one of the Core 7 ponies. She is voiced by Michelle Creber, who for seasons one through three also provides the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom's cutie mark in merchandise and promotional material was designed by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Apple Bloom's name is spelled as "Applebloom" in the credits of Equestria Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and sometimes in IDW comics and as "AppleBloom" in the credits of Just for Sidekicks. Apple Bloom's first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she makes a brief appearance at the Apple family reunion. She first balances a three layered chocolate cake with green icing and an apple on top on her back while being introduced by Applejack. After Twilight Sparkle announces she can't stay for brunch, Apple Bloom pleads for her to stay with puppy-eyes. Near the end of the episode when Nightmare Moon appears, she is seen again. She huddles together with the ponies who would later be her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, though this was an oversight on the part of the scene's layout artist.[13] She makes her first prominent appearance in Bridle Gossip. At first she huddles in Sugarcube Corner with the other ponies who are hiding from Zecora, an alleged "evil enchantress". Apple Bloom asserts that she wasn't actually afraid of Zecora and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. However, Applejack admonishes her with "hush and let the big ponies talk", to which she replies under her breath, "I am a big pony", and leaves to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest to prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is. The other ponies realize Apple Bloom is missing and suspect she's trying to see Zecora. Applejack manages to stop her, though in the process all the six ponies who came after her step in poison joke. When Apple Bloom discovers that Applejack and her friends are "cursed", she goes off into the forest to find Zecora. Then, when tiny Applejack tells her to turn around, Apple Bloom tells her, "Sorry, Applejack! But I'm the big sister now!" Finally, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom is already friends with Zecora and is helping her brew a remedy for the real cause of the "curse". Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This is a theme that continues in the episodes Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship in the episode, and even tries to force a pony into buying some apples by putting apples in her bag and insinuating the pony was trying to steal them. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. She feels down and turns to Twist for support, only to find Twist has already got her cutie mark. Later at the cute-ceañera she makes friends with two fellow ponies with no cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission in The Cutie Pox. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, and eventually gets a disease called "cutie pox", which causes random cutie marks to appear on a pony's body, making them do whatever talent just appeared on their new marks. Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. During the events of Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom shows the ability of thinking up great ideas by convincing her Crusader friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she felt guilt in doing so. Apple Bloom's special talent is heavily hinted at in The Show Stoppers, with her renovating the derelict tree-house to perfection and with the other ponies expecting her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, implying that her talents lie in carpentry and decoration. But in Stare Master, when Apple Bloom and the Crusaders attempt to rebuild Fluttershy's destroyed table, they fail largely, also hinting at a lack of carpentry skills. In the same episode, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, yet in Call of the Cutie, martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues. In Sisterhooves Social, Apple Bloom shows her ability to aid her family on chores around the farm, assisting with catching apples and pressing grapes, and aiding Applejack in herding sheep, a skill that is later shown again when rounding up Pinkie Pie's duplicates in Too Many Pinkie Pies, along with her brother, sister, and Winona. In Twilight Time, Apple Bloom learns to make potions from Twilight Sparkle. During the episode, she makes growth potions to make several flowers sprout and an apple grow in size.

AppleJack: AppleBloom!

AppleBloom: AppleJack!

AppleJack: I'm so glad you're alright!

AppleBloom: Of course! I'm staying with Zecora the whole time!

Zecora: I have taking good care of your sister.

AppleJack: Thanks, Zecora.

Zecora: You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: Hm... I know what's causing this.

AppleJack: You do?

Audino: Yes. This is caused by the Magic called Drain.

Terry: Drain?

Porlyusica: It's a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates.

Audino: If they could gather Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but that it and that his recovery would be prolonged.

Alzack: We'll inform the guild immediately!

Bisca: Right!

Porlyusica: (growls) Why are you still here?!

AppleJack: Because we thought you want us to stay!

Audino: We didn't say that!

Together: Now, get out!

Everyone: Okay! (leaving)

AppleJack: Come on, AppleBloom! Ya'll best be going!

AppleBloom: Okay! Bye, Zecora!

Zecora: Goodbye, AppleBloom.

Lanturn: I hope you can come tomorrow.

AppleBloom: Okay! (leaving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: (thinking) The more Magic Power they have, the more Drain effects the person.

Audino: And worse, if Makarov doesn't keep fighting, he'll die.

Zecora: Don't worry. I'll make an antidote for them.

Lanturn: Right...

Porlyusica: Okay...

_At Fairy Tail... _

Sonic: I can't believe we need to retreat!

Jolteon: It's so unfair!

Rainbow: Yeah!

Milo: We could've just stay and fight!

Oscar: No, Milo. We need to retreat for Master Makarov and Donphan's sake!

Twilight: Right... But, we need to plan a counterattack.

Spike: Hm...

Axew: No clue!

Jibril: Don't worry! We'll find that counterattack!

Lala: Right!

Moka: But, did you see Team Shadow Gear?!

Jibril: Yes! They're doing okay!

Moka: That's good!

Jibril: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: This is all my fault.

Gardevoir: We're the reason why they're attacking Fairy Tail...

Lucy: Sometime ago, when we were little, we ran away from home...

Rin: Really?

Gardevoir: Yes.

Zelda: We didn't know that.

Lucy: I was keeping this a secret.

Gardevoir: We don't want anyone to know about this.

Together: Now, we're the to blame.

Peach: It's okay... Nobody doesn't blame you.

Lucy: I know but, my dad doesn't understand what I want to do.

Gardevoir: We hate his guts.

Natsu: We don't blame you.

Together: Huh?!

Charmeleon: We accept you as our own!

Spongebob: We're family!

Rin: Yeah!

Goku: If they mess one of us, they need to get through all of us!

Luffy: And that's the truth!

Lucy: Thanks!

Natsu: You're Lucy and Gardevoir of Fairy Tail!

Charmeleon: Perfect name!

Lucy: Thank you...

Gardevoir: We appreciate your kindness...

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Hm... Darn it! These won't work!

Furret: Calm down, Cana.

Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its most notable feature is its long skinny body, which is used for slipping through the small entrances to its nest and squirm through small spaces to escape foes. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other grasslands.

Pokedex: Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolve form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Loki: Something wrong?

Cana: Just trying to find a strategy.

Loki: Hm... I know! (arranges cards) There. Is this better?

Cana: Huh?! This is perfect! Thanks, Loki!

Loki: You're welcome!

Cana: Hey, Mirajane!

Furret: Did you find anyone who could fight in our side?!

Mirajane: No. I tried to contact Mystogan.

Lopunny: But, no luck.

Mirajane: We'll try Laxus and Luxray.

Lopunny: Come in, Laxus and Luxray!

Laxus: Hey, Mirajane and Lopunny.

Luxray: What's the catch?!

Bouquet: We need your help!

Laxus: Our help?

Misaki: Yes! We're having a war against Phantom Lord and Makarov and Donphan are seriously hurt!

Together: (laughing)

Lizlet: What are you laughing for?

Laxus: So, the old man and Donphan are injured!

Luxray: Now, we'll be taking over Fairy Tail as Guild Masters!

Mirajane: Do you care about your grandfather?!

Laxus: (laughing) This is perfect!

Luxray: Yeah!

Together: (disappears)

Bouquet: They're jerks!

Noctowl: Yeah!

Misaki: They just care about being Guild Masters more than Makarov and Donphan!

Primeape: Selfish!

Teddiursa: I agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: We need to do something!

Lopunny: But, what?!

Mirajane: We need to fight!

Cana: Are you sure?!

Furret: You know you lost your powers to the ''incident''.

Mirajane: I know!

Lopunny: But, it's hopeless!

Mirajane: Right!

Cana: Hm...

_With Erza... _

Erza: (sighs)

Rias: Is something wrong?

Blaziken: It's our fault that we shouldn't went with Makarov and Donphan.

Rias: C'mon, this isn't your fault.

Erza: I know, but...

Rias: No buts!

Macargo: It's not your fault and that's that!

Together: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aqua Member: Mr. Archie! Ms. Shelly! Mr. Matt!

Archie: What's wrong?!

Aqua Member 2: Phantom Lord is coming with their huge machine!

Shelly: What?!

Matt: Impossible!

Archie: (takes out telescope) Let me see... (looks into telescope) Huh?!

Shelly: Do you see it?!

Archie: Yes! It's true! (speaks into microphone (which connects all rooms of Fairy Tail)) Attention, Fairies! Phantom Lord had arrived! Please go outside immediately!

Everyone: Huh?! (goes outside)

Luffy: Woah!

Bo-bobo: That's one huge guild!

Goku: What do they want?!

Jose: Fire, Jupiter!

Jupiter was fired.

Spongebob: It's coming right towards us!

Jelly: Goodbye, cruel world!

Goodra and Squirtle: Yeah!

Erza: Requip: Adamantine Armor!

Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. The Adamantine Armor is a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lies another plate which hangs from the neck and goes to her midsection. Extending over this top plate are four round, metallic extensions which attach underneath the plate around the neck. The neck features a large cylindrical plate which is sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder are very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate is a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bears small spikes and a larger spike hangs beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bear the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but are split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jut out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sits a large, spiked headdress.[1] In the anime, the armor is slightly different. The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite receiving injuries and the armor breaking in the process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members with no harm coming to any of them.[3] While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly across short distances.[2] Erza's Adamantine Armor has two bladed shields, three on each one, that when joined it creates an enormous Magical Barrier. Using this, she was able to stop the full force of Jupiter and prevent any harm from coming to her guildmates.[2]

Blaziken: Now, Erza!

Erza: Right! Adamantine Barrier!

Adamantine Barrier is an unnamed, anime-only, uncategorized Spell. While equipped with the Adamantine Armor, the user combines its two shields, creating a large, aqua green, Magic barrier that can withstand spells as powerful as those of the Jupiter cannon.[1]

Blaziken: Protect!

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: They're not going to survive long!

Elsa: Erza! Blaziken!

Flapjack: Please stop this madness!

Buttercup: Need help?!

Buttercup is a 13-year-old girl and a member of the PPGZ and is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a hammer. Buttercup was first seen riding down a street with a skateboard and spotting a child playing while a flash of white light was heading toward him. Quickly, Buttercup shielded the child as the flash of light hit her. Suddenly, she transformed into "Powered Buttercup "as well as making a costume change with a hammer in hand. After the transformation, Buttercup was shocked that she was wearing a skirt much to her dismay. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup is voiced by Kelly Metzger. She is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Buttercup transforms by saying "Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Blossom's pink skirt, and Bubbles' baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Blossom and Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, she uses a Megaton Dunk hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Blossom and Bubbles can't lift it even together (which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom said, "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". uttercup was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three consuming that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athelic girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks into Pluto.

Everyone: Huh?!

Timburr: It seems you need help!

Timburr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It always carries squared logs and use them to fight with. When it can easily lift a heavy block of timber, it is close to evolving. Timburr is usually found near construction sites helping construction workers.

Pokedex: Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.

Amy: Just leave it to us!

Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ・ザ·ヘッジホッグ Emī Rōzu za Hejjihoggu?, lit. Amy Rose the Hedgehog), originally nicknamed Rosy the Rascal, is a fictional character in Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. She is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality. Amy is known for her unrequited, obsessive love for the series' main character Sonic, and they have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions. During the series' early years, her appearance changed several times. Amy debuted in the Sonic the Hedgehog manga series created by Kenji Terada in 1992. Her first video-game appearance was in 1993's Sonic the Hedgehog CD and she was first playable in 1994's Sonic Drift. Amy has become one of the series' most popular and recognizable characters, appearing in dozens of main-series and spinoff titles, several comic book series, the anime Sonic X, and the computer-animated Sonic Boom. She has received a mixed response from critics. Although some found her cute and powerful, others criticized her for her voice acting and personality. She has frequently appeared in Sonic merchandise. Amy is a 12-year-old, pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog girl[1] created by Kenji Terada for the Sonic the Hedgehog manga serial. She debuted in 1992, wearing a dress and with her then-orange hair pulled into two ponytails.[2] The character was redesigned the next year for the Sega CD game, Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Like the Sonic CD introduction Metal Sonic, an early grayscale concept sketch shows her very similar to her appearance in the game (except her shoes, which became larger and flatter).[3] Her coloring was red at first (including her skirt), except for a green shirt.[4] The character had two other names in game previews: Rosy the Rascal[5] and Princess Sally (a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series).[6][4] Amy received her present design, with a red dress and boots, in Sonic Adventure.[7] Although the character was redesigned for the Sonic Boom video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Sonic Boom ' s shift in tone, Sonic series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted her to be a more capable character to stand out from Sonic and offset her frequent placement on game sidelines. She became more "agile and graceful", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease.[8] Amy has a cheerful, exuberant, driven,[1] competitive[9] and intuitive personality.[10] She is infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog and spends much of her time chasing him,[9] making sure he is safe and demonstrating her affection.[1][9] Although Sonic does not reciprocate her feelings and is annoyed by them (to the point of avoiding her), he does not dislike her.[1] Former Sonic Team head Yuji Naka said that Amy was designed "to always chase Sonic", and (despite frequent questions from fans) it is unlikely that they will ever get married.[11] Like most characters in the Sonic series, Amy can run at superhuman speeds but not as fast as Sonic.[12] She attacks foes with her ever-present Piko Piko Hammer,[13] with which she is very proficient.[14][15] The character also has supernatural skills (tarot card reading and dowsing).[16]

Wigglytuff: Right!

Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes, quickly washing away any debris. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. This fine layer of fur is so soft that those who touch it, including other Wigglytuff, will not want to stop. Its body is soft and rubbery, allowing it to inflate by inhaling. While it is inflated, it is able to move by bouncing or floating. Wigglytuff can be found in vivid green plains and grassy fields. Some Wigglytuff love eating Perfect Apples, as shown in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness.

Pokedex: Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon and the evolve form of Jigglypuff. The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.

Buttercup: (jumps) (charges)

Amy: (charges)

Together: (hits Jupiter)

Palutena: Reflect!

Everyone: Wha?!

Palutena (パルテナ Parutena), also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa and needed to be rescued. She never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, but she does use her power attacks to fight him in Chapter 20 while possessed by the Chaos Kin, but recently she has been given a much more active role as a major supporting character and Pit's greatest ally. She is leader of her own army, better known as Palutena's Army. Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year old woman[[1]] with very long green hair reaching down to her lower legs. She has an overall very elegant and regal appearance fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many of Palutena's design choices has parallels to Pit's, such as the gold laurel crown, red fibula, the vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding her weapons of choice such as a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. Palutena's personality is not explored much during the first two games, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Palutena is generally a very kind and wise character. She is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a very playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. With the advent of Kid Icarus: Uprising, it is revealed that Palutena is rather light-hearted and a little playful. She gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him multiple times throughout the adventure. She is also very intelligent and knowledgeable, helping Pit with various enemies, hinting at the best direction to take and how to get past certain obstacles. She is so successful at aiding Pit with information, in fact, that Hades calls her "Professor Palutena" and "Know-It-All Palutena" in the game's commentary multiple times. Hades also quotes "I'm sure Palutena here is dying to illuminate us on this subject". Her wisdom is also some of the greatest within the pantheon, allowing her to know weak points of enemies which is very handy for her angel during combat. She is notable for being the only deity to be aware and admit that the gods' fighting is what causes so much suffering. She also appears to have an unusually large appetite, and food never seems to be far from her mind, as displayed in numerous instances. She appears to like cooking outside of the game. Despite her young appearance, she is sensitive when it comes to the topic regarding her age and strongly dislikes being called "ma'am". Palutena also has shown very motherly traits, mostly towards Pit, which could imply that she raised him. Palutena's primary abilities shown in the games are utilitarian, such as granting Pit, a flightless angel, the Power of Flight. This power only lasts five minutes, limited by Pit's wing's tolerance of the Power of Flight. In Uprising, Palutena grants Pit grind rails, food, and vehicles to aid him in his quest. She is also responsible for arrows that guide Pit through levels (a power made possible through her "Palutena Super Sensor," as she calls it), and can expose weak spots on enemies such as Aurum ships (which she calls her "Power of Weak-Point Exposure"). In the anime shorts, Palutena is revealed to be a potions master, as she is able to (unintentionally) make vegetables into animate beings through an overdose of her potion. Later she uses her "Power of Caging" to try to stop the mutant carrots. After she learns that the potion can be washed off she uses her "Power of Maelstrom" to make it rain. In Chapter 20, it is revealed by Viridi that Palutena turned Pit into a ring. This may be her own power or the Chaos Kin's. While she is mostly supporting, Palutena is shown to be quite adept offensively as well. Palutena is the boss of Chapter 20 in Uprising, being controlled by the Chaos Kin, which must be destroyed while not harming the already weak Palutena, and defeating her instead of the Chaos Kin will result in an "I'm Finished". While she has been noticeably weakened by resisting the Chaos Kin for three years, Palutena shows that she is very adept in battle, wielding her staff and shield. A fierce attack Palutena uses to finish the Three-Headed Hewdraw if Pit doesn't finish the last head quickly enough, killing it in one shot.

Erza and Blaziken: (screams)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Palutena: Are you alright?

Erza: I think so...

Amy: (gasps) Sonic!

Sonic: Amy?!

Amy: (hugging Sonic) I knew I could find you!

Sonic: (sighs)

Buttercup: Is anyone hurt?!

Everyone: No!

Timburr: That's good news!

Jose: (growls)

Bowser: Now, the next hit will arrive in 15 minutes.

Everyone: 15 minutes?!

Ganondorf: That's correct.

Chun-Li: That's too soon!

Mai: Yeah!

Bowser: So, we need Lucy and Gardevoir!

Skarmory: Give them up now!

Natsu: No!

Ganondorf: Huh?

Mario: Lucy and Gardevoir are one of us!

Flareon: Yeah!

Spongebob: We'll never give up on them!

Flapjack: Not in a millions of years!

Squirtle: They're our friends!

Everyone: We don't give up on friends!

Together: (crying) (thinking) Thank you... Everyone...

Seviper: Fine. Than, maybe you should these. (sends enemies)

Jose: 1) Be blown away from Jupiter or 2) be destroyed by Shade, my creatures.

Everyone: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: Huh?

Gardevoir: What is it?

Lopunny: (dressing as sheep) Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!

Together: (yawning) So sleeping... (falls asleep)

Mirajane: Perfect.

Lopunny: Now, we'll send them to the safe area and...

Mirajane: (transforms into Lucy) Change into them.

Lopunny: (now Gardevoir) Yeah!

Together: Now, time for plan B!

Natsu: C'mon!

Happy: Let's destroy the cannon!

Bloom: Right!

Mai: I'm game!

Gray: Don't forget about us!

Elsa: Right.

Toshiro: Battling is my thing.

Elfman: Oh, yeah!

Buttercup: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Me and Timburr will come!

Timburr: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Erza: Everyone, you'll be in defense!

Blaziken: Protect the guild!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: This must the outside cannon! Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!

Bloom: Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much tamer, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

Mai: (attacking with fans)

Bloom: Dragon Fury!

Dragon Fury is an attack spell used by Bloom. She shoots a beam of dragon-shaped fire or a ball of fire at the enemy.

Natsu: Huh?!

Bloom: It didn't work!

Mai: Yeah! These can't be broken through brute strength!

Natsu: Than, what?!

AppleJack: (kicking Shade) Yee-haw! This is getting interesting!

Herdier: Yeah! Bite!

Rainbow: Huh?!

Shuckle: The Shade keep coming back!

Chun-Li: You're right!

Bo-bobo: Natsu!

Natsu: Huh?!

Luffy: Were you able to break the outside?!

Happy: No!

Bloom: It's unable to break through brute strength!

Goku: Wha?! That's even worse!

Don Patch: We're coming up!

Natsu: Okay! I need more help!

Luffy: Okay! Let's go!

Bo-bobo: Alright!

Croconaw: We're coming!

Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. Croconaw can rarely be found near water.

Pokedex: Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.

Loke: I have a bad feeling about this.

Litleo: Me, too.

Loke: Let's head to Reedus and Lucy.

Litleo: Okay!

Together: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We made it!

Bo-bobo: Finally!

Luffy: Yeah!

Goku: Okay! Let's destroy the cannon!

Everyone: Right!

Bloom: This has to be the Giant Lacroma.

Mai: Than, we'll destroy that!

Natsu: Let me and Charmeleon handle this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!

Charmeleon: Ember!

Bloom: Dragon Fury!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Ow!

Charmeleon: (grunts)

Bloom: (grunts)

Luffy: What just happened?!

Natsu: I don't know!

Totomaro: Something wrong?

Everyone: Huh?!

Totomaru (兎兎丸 Totomaru) is a former Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild and its team Element 4, a team that included some of the Guild's strongest members. His corresponding elemental theme is Fire.[1] Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.[2] After the time skip, the bangs of Totomaru's hair have grown longer and no longer cover his forehead, only framing the sides of his face. He has also grown stubble on his chin.[3] He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.[4] His attire is practically unchanged after the time skip, though his new uniform does not have a fur collar. One minor difference between his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip appearances is that the markings on his face seems to be a complete line.[5] Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, occasionally getting into comedic clichés even on the battlefield, which include him utilizing spells that incorporate foul-smelling properties to irritate his opponent.[6] He is confident in his abilities, which sometimes gets the better of him, leading to enemies catching him off-guard when he least expects it.[7] However, he is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other during their fight, due to both their Magic being naturally attuned to fire, and thus doing little in the way of fighting each other through this manner.[8] He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he stated to a bare-handed Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. He possesses a tendency to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat.[9] As the member of Element 4 representing fire, Totomaru uses Fire Magic. His signature form of such Magic is called Rainbow Fire, and it allows him to generate flames of different colors, each possessing a peculiar effect, which is not necessarily strictly related to fire itself.[18]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Are you one of the Element 4?!

Totomaro: Yes! I'm Totomaro, the Fire Mage of the Element 4. This is my Pokemon, Heatmor.

Heatmor: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Hi.

Heatmor is a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler. It also seems to serve the same purpose as a muffler, being able to expel gases. Durant are the preferred prey of Heatmor. Its Pokédex entry states that it burns through Durant's steel bodies with its tongue and consumes their insides.

Pokedex: Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Possessing a fire that burns internally; Heatmor breaths fire through a hole in its tail.

Natsu: Were you controlling our fire?!

Totomaro: Yes.

Heatmor: Totomaro has the ability to control all types of fire.

Natsu: That's nonsense! (attacking Totomaro)

Totomaro: Hm...

Natsu: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kimiko: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol on her left hand) It's no use!

Kimiko Tohomiko was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone).

Blaze: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol on her right hand) No matter what, you can't attack him with fire.

Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, lavender cat and is a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm, elegant and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdrawn, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Blaze was designed as a character who was equivalent yet an alternate version of Sonic's character. An undated concept of Blaze which was very similar to her final design except her eyes were rounder and her ponytail was turned front instead of back, she was supposed to wear clothing similar to the Arabs, since she was wearing a shalwar and a mid-riff top.[3] According to the early character spread sheet files of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) it is mentioned that Blaze wears a cape to hide her flames because she was teased. However this "cape" concept has not been shown clearly in games whether her purple outfit is the cape. This was later clarified by the concept artwork gallery in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations where one of the pictures showed Blaze wearing a white and pink laced cape. One of the Sonic Channel 2013 2-D images shows her wearing a purple cape. An ex-member of Sega on Sonic Wrecks released concept art of Blaze which was said to be done in early 2005 in PowerPoint documents [4]. Her design was very similar to that of Shadow's however it is possible the character was in a mere silhouette form.[5][6] Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings.[7] She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. Despite being honored of her royalty though, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title.[8] While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh and prone to bad decisions. She is very serious and devoted to her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, even initially suspecting anyone even looking at the Emeralds the wrong way, which is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force.[9] Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it,[10] which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant which led her to build up walls between her and other people, making her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she ended up boiling up her secret feelings, leaving her with an inner turmoil, and lacks in social skills and finds it hard to open up and talk to people. She would also be wary and curt towards strangers and frequently reject offers to help, even become defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berate Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. At the time of Sonic Generations, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in a party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia[11] and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. Blaze is born with the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires, which is so deeply rooted in her that her soul itself is alit with flames.[12] Though Blaze initially had trouble controlling her flames,[10] she has since become very adept at using them. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body and turn herself into a burning projectile or form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power or even raise large columns of fire from the ground. Likewise, she can handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Aside from offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, either increasing her speed or granting her limited flight. Blaze's pyrokinesis gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish foreign flames or bend them to her liking. Because Blaze's soul is inlite with flame she can serve as a vessel for Iblis who would otherwise reject anyone not a member of the royal family of Soleanna.[12] Even so, she was not able to completely contain Iblis as his power would still emanate from her. Like many other characters in the series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, though she is not as fast as Sonic. Regardless, she is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep connection to the emeralds. Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds' energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a very skilled fighter. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her duty, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful and an equally skilled combatant. Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Blaze's primary offensive maneuver involves turning herself into a tornado of fire by spinning around. Her techniques Burst Dash and Spinning Claw lets her charge fire and then launch her at full speed along the ground as a fiery tornado that destroy anything it collides with, similar to Sonic's Spin Dash, but it does not keep its speed or goes faster. She can likewise perform an attack similar to the Homing Attack, called Fire Claw, where she quickly launches herself at the enemy and attacks them. By using her pyrokinesis, Blaze can make her able to briefly hover in the air with her Burst Hover by igniting fire under her feet. By also enveloping herself in fire, she can increase her speed further by launching herself as a large fire projectile, called the Fire Boost, which destroys any opponent caught in her path, similar to the Boost. Also, her Axel Jump and Axel Tornado allows her to jump into the air and twirling, making herself a fiery tornado that damages anything she makes contact with. In Sonic Rush, she appears in front of Sonic in a burst of flame to take the blue Sol Emerald. This could mean that she can teleport through her flames, or by a way that may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or a form similar to Chaos Control possessed by the Sol Emeralds). Although it has never been officially confirmed, Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis at the end of Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In some instances Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. Such cases are seen in her battle against Sonic in Sonic Rush and in her mission with Classic Sonic on Planet Wisp in Sonic Generations. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Initially, Blaze was unaware of the Sol Emeralds' power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use their power and to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her pyrokinesis is amplified to the point where she can summon and throw large fireballs. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon). Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon said she is terrified of heights. Blaze's temper also makes her prone to harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen'. Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head"; reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Blaze also had a rather bad habit of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has been shown to have a tendency to judge others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no one to know that their worlds were in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized how helpful she was. Blaze's blunt honesty causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine's risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to Pirate Island.

Stella: Yeah!

Princess Stella is the princess of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Winx Club. Stella is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is the second Winx girl to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. In Season 2 Episode 12, it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella casted a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled. Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3, is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings. She also wears this in the One Hour special. In Season 4, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to Bloom's Enchantix, but with purple and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high purple boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. In Season 6, she wears a bubble gum shirts under a medium violet red coat. Her shirt's collar are tied with a dark grey bow. She wears a grey belt and a medium slate blue skirts with heart patterns and a plaid pattern headband. Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second Winx Club member to obtain her Enchantix. Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Stella's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surrounding her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee-high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. Stella's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is wing effect are orange-colored shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange straps. Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with a purple criss-cross pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. Her hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's. Her hairstyle is similar to Bloomix but it is loosened. She wears a pale orange dress with two yellow flowers on the sides and her shoes are the same color like her dress. Her wings are pointed in orange, pink and purple colors with glitter. Stella's attacks come from the Sun and Moon and possibly stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called Sun Burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the Ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation.

Bloom: Stella! What did you do to her?!

Totomaro: You see, Jose has been in our control.

Bloom: Change her back!

Heatmor: We can't.

Bloom: Why?!

Totomaro: Because you need to defeat us in order to get everyone back to normal.

Bloom: I'll defeat you! (charges) Dragon Fury!

Totomaro: That won't work.

Bloom: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (screams) (charges) You'll pay for this!

Hikaru: (wearing a light red Phantom Lord symbol on her left hand) (attacking Natsu) Not a chance!

Hikaru Shidou (獅堂 光Shidō Hikaru) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Magic Knight Rayearth created by Clamp. She is one of the three protagonist of the series and represents the element of Fire. In the Rayearth anime, she's voiced by Hekiru Shiina in Japan and Julie Maddalena in English In the OVA, she has the same Japanese voice actress, but her English voice actress is Tara Sands instead. A pure, honest and a simple girl. Although she is vertically challenged, she can jump very well. She is good at using swords because of her training with Kendo when she was still young. Hikaru is very short that's why she is often mistaken as an elementary student instead of being a junior high school girl she really is. Inspite of her simplicity and innocence, she is the bravest, strongest, and most mature among the other magic knights. Her first weapon was a sword and soons upgrades to a sword of Escudo that turns to flames if someone other than herself touches it. Her magical element is Fire. Hikaru Shidou is the Magic Knight of Fire. She is 14 years old and is currently on 8th Grade. Hikaru has a long red hair that matches her red eyes. As seen on the anime series, she usually puts her hair into braids. She is also the youngest daughter of her family, who runs a kendo dojo. She has three older adoring brothers; Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru, thus explaining her tomboyish personality. Neither the manga or anime version mentions any reference to her parents beyond that they exist. However, one of the manga omakes mentions that her father left on a training journey when she was five because she had beaten him in a kendo match. Hikaru posesses the strongest heart of the Magic Knights summoned by princess Emeraude to save Cephiro. She is often the one encouraging the other Magic Knights to look at the bright sides. Her best friends and fellow Knights are Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji. She is headstrong, determined, and somewhat childish, regularly doted upon by other characters both in the manga and the anime version. Hikaru is very enthusiastic, thus she is the first one to accept her duties as a Magic Knight. She is more emotional in the anime, she blames herself for the death of Princess Emeraude and the guilt starts to eat at her conscience. Hikaru is very innocent and loves everyone equally. This is proven when Lantis asked her about love confessions on Earth in the manga and she said she wanted to marry both him and Eagle; Vision of Autozam. Her relationships with them differ in the anime. Hikaru has a somewhat uncanny ability to understand animal language, and Cephiro's fauna. She has a strong friendship with Mokona, and Clef's pet Fyula. The character Nova, is a part of Hikaru's soul and becomes a crucial part of the second half of the story in the anime. Nova appears to be her reflection and somehow, they happen to look exactly the same except for Nova's long elven-like ears and Pinkish, undbraided hair. Powers and Abilities Hikaru specializes in Fire magic. Hikaru usually wears her school uniform, which consists of a red long sleeve blouse, a collar and a white ribbon with a black skirt with a line of red at the bottom and white petticoat. After she is summoned to Cephiro, she wears white armor with rubies adorned in it. After her armor reachs the last stage, she wears a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece. Hikaru is very short, with light red braided hair and fiery red eyes.

Natsu: Huh?!

Hikaru: (chuckling)

Charmeleon: Ember!

Taranee: (wearing a dark green Phantom Lord symbol on her right side of her face) Nice try!

Taranee Cook[2] is a fictional character in the Italian comic series W.I.T.C.H. and the French animated series of the same name. She is one of the members of a group, called W.I.T.C.H.; who make up the Guardians, the chosen warriors who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Taranee is pyrokinetic, thermokinetic and highly telepathic. Her mother is Asian-American and her father is African-American. Although she is timid and bashful, she has been known to be very intelligent and willing to help out in school, and when W.I.T.C.H. goes into action. She was born on March 23, and her sign is Aries. Taranee is 13 years old like Hay Lin and was raised in the town of Sesamo, but later moved to Heatherfield. Her best friend is Will Vandom, the leader of W.I.T.C.H.. Taranee is a timid and reserved teenager, even so, she has a boyfriend called Nigel Ashcroft (an ex-member of Uriah's gang), who quit the bad-boy group because Taranee wanted him to, and so he did. She can be a bit of a "goody-goody" at times and always tries to do what's right. Taranee is the most intelligent member of the group, and her favorite subject is mathematics. She loves photography, basketball, dancing, and classical music, but hates bugs except for butterflies, grasshoppers and crickets. Her mother is Judge Theresa Cook, and her father, Lionel, is an ex-lawyer turned psychologist. Taranee stated that she believes that they are over-protective of her. Taranee has an older brother called Peter Lancelot Cook, who, unlike the siblings of other fellow W.I.T.C.H. members, is really kind, understanding, and grateful to her and her friends, and has a slight crush on Cornelia, and also loves to surf and skateboard. Like her predecessor Halinor, Taranee is an insecure and even cowardly girl, she was also ironically, afraid of fire which was one of her most fears, but then got used to her pyrokinesis. When people toy or play with Taranee's feelings, she gets extremely angry and her powers increase drastically. Even Cedric once stated that her elemental power is the most indomitable of all five elements when at its peak. Her voice is provided by Miss Kittie in the animated series. Taranee has blue-black hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. Her birthday is March 23, making her an Aries. She is also 13. Although she is shy and laid-back, Taranee is very determined when she sets her mind on a goal, and is usually the one who reminds her friends of important tasks to be done. Her hobbies include basketball, listening to classical music, photography, and her favorite subject, math. Taranee is very close to her family, which consists of her parents and Peter Cook, her older brother, who is very nice to her and her friends. Though she is very sensitive, Taranee gets annoyed when people hurt or playing with her feelings and could become extremely dangerous when that happens. Taranee has power over fire. Her theme color varies from red to orange and her symbol is a triangle. Taranee's Guardian uniform is the one that allows the most mobility out of the five, as most of her limbs are exposed for easy fighting. It consists of a purple, turtleneck shirt which is similar to a tank top or a cropped top of some sort. She wears tight, teal shorts over turquoise and green-striped tights, purple wristbands, and high-heeled boots; also her hair is styled into feathery braids around her head. In the New Power Arc, her top changes into a tight T-shirt with her emblem across the chest and she gains black, fingerless, biker gloves. In addition, the bottom section of her hair grows out into long, elaborate dreadlocks. Taranee, as the Guardian of Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. She can create blasts or continuous streams of flame, though prefers to generate concentrated fireballs when attacking. Taranee has been shown creating whirling discs of fire, pinpoint beams of flame from her finger for precision strikes, and can breathe fire. As of the 'New Power' arc, she gains the ability to become a being of living fire, which boosts her powers significantly. She also becomes a 'human torch' when she becomes one with the fire dragon in [3]. Using the more thermal aspect of her Guardian powers, Taranee can sense nearby sources of heat and release concussive bursts of heat. Later, she uses her powers in creating pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. She can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding to its heat, or make it brittle by taking away the objects' heat. She accomplished the feat of defeating Nerissa's soldier, Ember, by absorbing the heat that emanated from her body made of magma. When she get's angry, her powers increase constantly. Taranee is a telepath, able to read, project, and perceive thoughts. She can project her thoughts outwards similar to talking and is the center of the special psychic link between all the Guardians, who all learn telepathy through her. When she uses her telepathic powers, flames flash in her eyes and, in most cases, the flames are reflected in her glasses. She is able to sense the presence of others, and can understand the meaning of dreams almost instantly. Initially, she could only use her telepathy on the other members of W.I.T.C.H., but as of Ludmoore, was able to read the thoughts of other people as well. Taranee as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironicaly the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar.[4] Like the other girls from the comic book series, Taranee has a love life. Nigel Ashcroft was once part of a group of bullies and got into trouble when they broke into a museum and Taranee's mother judged them. Because of this Nigel's friends hold a grudge against Taranee. Nigel, however, defends Taranee against his 'friends'. Later on a special friendship blooms and Nigel and Taranee started dating. Nigel's friendship with his former friends ends, and Nigel starts a new way of life by doing good and making new friends such as Martin, Matt, Eric, and Peter. Nigel's older brother, Daniel, who was judged and punished by Taranee's mother, shortly returns to Heatherfield and reunites with his younger brother. This causes a riff between Nigel and Taranee, ending with him breaking up with her unexpectedly. Despite of this their relationship does not stop there. Taranee tries to find out the reason but Nigel ignores her and even starts harassing her with his brother, such as writing the word 'unbearable coward' on her parents' car, which is directed at Taranee. But soon, Nigel is overwhelmed with guilt feeling sorry for what he did. He apologizes to Taranee and to Taranee's parents, and Nigel and Taranee become girlfriend and boyfriend again. Their relationship starts off good but soon begins to have problems again. Taranee starts having dancing lessons which results in taking up a lot of her time and getting new friends. Taranee starts neglecting her four other friends, and even Nigel, who has started to get annoyed at Taranee spending most of her time practicing dancing moves. Taranee befriends a new boy named Luke, who is also part of the dancing group. A friendship starts between them, and Luke becomes interested in Taranee (finding her pretty and kind). Soon, Taranee develops feelings for Luke as well, and admits to her brother that she thinks she is no longer in love with Nigel. Later on in issue 77, Taranee develops feelings for a boy named Hamza, whom she meets on a vacation at a summer camp. Hamza and Taranee weren't able to communicate well as they both come from different countries and don't understand each other's languages. Despite this, they get together. Taranee started having fantasies of being with him at Heatherfield and introducing him to her friends, but she realizes they weren't meant for each other, considering the distance and the fact that they just met. They soon parted ways and Hamza was never mentioned again. Add categories here, e.g.

Charmeleon: More fire users?!

Rin: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol on left leg) Of course!

Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin?) appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?). Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural thingsYPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer. Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?), also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. She transforms saying Pretty Cure Metamorphose!. Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack. In the sequel, when her outfit and powers are upgraded, she can use the attack Fire Strike. Together with the others in Pretty Cure, she can do Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Cure Rainbow Rouge (キュアレインボールージュ Kyua Reinbō Rūju?) is an upgrade Cure Rouge gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color red instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones.

Magby: Phantom Lord is stronger than Fairy Tail!

Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. Magby can breathe 1100°F flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. Magby normally lives in volcanic craters. However, it can be seen living in towns.

Pokedex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.

Bo-bobo: That's not true!

Goku: Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore!

Luffy: Yeah!

Natsu: And we're getting payback! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Zuko: (shoots fire)

Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the title of Fire Lord from 100 AG to 167 AG. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's early life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko is easily recognized by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face. It was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him.[9] With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation. He instead joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and firebending teacher[10] and was determined to end the war and restore both his and the Fire Nation's honor.[11] While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace.[7] At the beginning of his reign, Zuko had to overcome great difficulties and solve several crises, especially those caused by the Harmony Restoration Movement[12] and the New Ozai Society.[13] Nevertheless, he succeeded in maintaining peace and eventually became one of the founders of the United Republic of Nations.[14] Zuko retired from his position as Fire Lord in 167 AG and became an ambassador of peace, relinquishing the throne to his daughter, Izumi.[4][15] When he learned in two weeks after Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG that the Red Lotus had escaped their prisons, Zuko once again set out to help the Avatar to protect the world. During his exile, Zuko was a bitter, impatient, and complex young man, akin to a tragic villain. More than anything, he wanted his place as heir to the Fire Nation throne and his father's love.[40] Zuko believed, or forced himself to believe, that capturing the Avatar would make these wishes come true, making him one of Aang's most determined enemies. His motivation was focused on him redeeming himself which stood in contrast with other pursuers; Zhao and Azula were motivated by political ambition or cruelty. Zuko believed one becomes strong by struggling and fighting for what they want. However, he expressed contradicting mindsets; he did not want good luck because he felt he could control his fate, but also believed he was marked unlucky and that the world was against him.[41] His reaction to the perception of the world always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He seemed averse to the thought of harming others without any motive or benefit, having consented to Aang's request to spare the Southern Water Tribe in exchange for himself as his prisoner, and left the village unharmed.[42] He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble; he captured Aang at the North Pole, but chose to make his getaway through the perilous tundra,[41] and he casually took the Sunstone off its pedestal in the Sun Warriors' temple only to fall into a trap.[6] Said traits were criticized by his uncle,[43][44] urging Zuko to try to control himself and think things through more often toward the end of season three. Zuko had other contradictory traits, beliefs, and behaviors. He was domineering and controlling, a result of his upbringing as Fire Nation royalty, and disdained working with people he believed were inferior; yet he adamantly refused to view people as expendable. He believed it was wrong to sacrifice able-bodied and willing troops as a diversionary tactic. During his banishment, he displayed zeal in pursuing the Avatar, using whatever means he thought necessary. Although he had said capturing the Avatar was a greater concern to him than the safety of his crew or himself, he showed compassion to those close to him, choosing to rescue Iroh when he was captured[45] rather than pursue Aang, and risking his own life to save a member of his crew during a fierce storm. When the crew spotted Aang, he ordered the ship and crew to safety instead of chasing the Avatar.[20] Even after all the hardship he suffered at the hands of his sister, Azula, he was still willing to vouch for her, giving her several chances for them to work together in order to find their mother. He even went as far as to show brotherly affection for her, inspired by Sokka's actions toward Katara.[24] He was liable to commit brash actions against his sister, however, despite his best efforts to stop fighting her, even going as far as almost throwing her off a cliff.[16] Zuko was able to show mercy, even to his enemies. When fighting an Agni Kai with Zhao, he decided to spare him unscathed, though Zhao had expressed every intention to hurt Zuko.[21] Even after Zhao had arranged for Zuko to be murdered, Zuko offered his hand in order to save Zhao's life when the Ocean Spirit was about to drown him.[41] The prospect of returning home and earning forgiveness was Zuko's sole motivation. After losing his first chance at the Northern Water Tribe, he was filled with abject despair. He found himself in the most dire situation possible—being hunted by his younger sister, the ruthless and relentless Azula,[46] while attempting to survive[47] as a penniless fugitive in the Earth Kingdom.[48] Apart from his ever-supportive uncle, Zuko had nothing. At first, he lashed out and turned to robbery,[49] even stealing from those who were kind to him.[47] After some time, however, partially in thanks to a talk from Iroh, he gained a more reasonable outlook. Theft was still necessary from time to time, but he refused to steal from needy people or people who showed him kindness. He defended an Earth Kingdom village against a group of thugs who terrorized its people.[9] He became more patient, kind, precise, and calculating; said traits necessary to evade Azula's pursuit while staying incognito from local authorities. He set Aang's pet bison and primary mode of transportation, Appa, free from Dai Li captivity at Iroh's suggestion.[43] These traits became dominant after Zuko's fever dreams and hallucinations,[50] as afterward he displayed an optimistic attitude toward life and the world.[51] However, Azula successfully manipulated his desire for love and approval from his father, convincing him to betray Iroh and become her ally.[1] He continued to insist that he had truly changed, but felt conflicted about his choices afterward, uncomfortable with his betrayal of Iroh, a father figure to him. After his return to the Fire Nation, Zuko thought he had everything he ever wanted: a position of honor, respect, and his father's love. However, he still felt angry and confused. His triumph was nothing like he imagined it would be. His temper went out of control; he became suspicious of Mai and got into fights with several people. Later, he stated he was angry with himself, saying he did not know right from wrong.[52] He received a letter telling him his great-grandfather's death would reveal his destiny. He found Sozin's last testament and learned of his history with Avatar Roku. Assuming the letter was sent by his uncle, he visited him in prison, demanding to know the message's meaning. Iroh explained Avatar Roku was his mother's grandfather, and Zuko's inner conflict was part of the legacy of his forefathers' conflict. Iroh presented him with the Crown Prince headpiece, an ancient royal artifact, traditionally worn by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and given to Roku by Sozin in their youth.[53] Zuko became upset when he was not informed of a war meeting his sister was invited to, and showed happiness when a servant later came and asked him to head to the war room, as Ozai would not start the meeting without him. He told Mai he found himself unhappy, even when his father treated him as the perfect son. He said during the meeting, he had acted the perfect prince, the son his father had always wanted, but he was not being himself.[54] During the events of Day of Black Sun, Zuko realized it was his duty as the heir to the Fire Nation throne to restore peace to the world by joining the Avatar and fighting his father's (and forefathers') tyrannical regime. His zeal and resolve resurfaced in an entirely different direction. He resolved to confront his father and his many evils. He revealed in a discourse his banishment made him a firsthand witness to the misery and pain the Fire Nation has inflicted on the World. He discovered sharing the Fire Nation's greatness had nothing to do with the war – only fired by a ruthless desire for power. He swore to his father he will do everything in his power to see his defeat. He attempted to free Iroh from prison, but when he escaped by himself, Zuko followed Aang and the others as they fled to the Western Air Temple.[40] While at the Western Air Temple, Zuko showed a complete change in personality. After a flashback of his banishment, he was regretful about his former disrespect and ruthlessness. For the first time, he showed a comical side to his personality while practicing a speech to a badgerfrog. After questioning what Iroh and Azula would do, he tried impersonating them. He later admitted his wrongdoings to Team Avatar and apologized for the things he did. Out of resentment, his request to join them was initially rejected; he humbled himself and offered himself up as a prisoner—a stark contrast to the proud young man shown at the beginning of the series. Rather than trying to capture the Avatar for the Fire Nation's benefit, Zuko joined him to end their tyranny. He even defended him from the assassin he hired to kill the Avatar, signifying his genuine loyalty to the team. He realized his father could never restore his honor, and he had to restore it himself. He was happy when the Avatar finally accepted him as his firebending teacher and group member.[10] Though he still had some issues to work through, he was far more composed and receptive. Since coming to terms with his own true feelings, he was more laid-back and empathetic, though remained strict and uptight when training Aang. After joining the group he smiled a lot more than usual, even when jokes were made at his expense,[6] and he seemed very happy as Fire Lord during a break in his uncle's tea shop.[7] Nonetheless, he was one of the more serious members of the group; whenever a situation got worse, such as when Sozin's Comet was near and when Aang went missing, Zuko did not put up with any antics or mistakes. At the start of his reign as Fire Lord, Zuko was assertive of having the Fire Nation pay for its crimes and having its colonies disbanded. However, after viewing the situation at Yu Dao and how the lives of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens had deeply intertwined themselves, Zuko became conflicted about his duties, and after being called a coward by Mayor Morishita, he sided with his people, devoting himself to protecting them and their way of life, withdrawing his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement and even fighting his friends, Katara and Avatar Aang, because of this. During this time, Zuko developed night-terrors, chronic insomnia, and a somewhat paranoid attitude. This would have increased further when he discovered that (at least some of) the assassins attempting to take his life were his own unhappy people, as he cared so much for his country. Zuko eventually became so desperate and conflicted over the duties and pressures of being Fire Lord that he turned to his imprisoned father Ozai for advice on how to deal with the pressures of the title.[12] Despite this, he continued to deny Ozai's claims that a Fire Lord's decisions were right by default. However, when being informed of the Earth Kingdom's impending attack, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that his father was right and prepared himself to go to war again.[18] Eventually, Zuko came to realize that his emotional instability over his position as Fire Lord was not caused by the pressures of being a ruler or by the choices he made for Yu Dao, but due to his fear of ultimately becoming the same tyrant as his father was. However, he eventually came to terms with the fact that there was a side to himself and his personality that he could not understand.[23] After an Earth Kingdom professor pointed out the similarities between governing a nation and taking care of a family, Zuko began doubting his own qualities as a leader again as his family was completely broken and a large part was due to his actions. However, he did show remorse and the will to fix past mistakes by trying to mend the rifts between his family. He freed Azula from the mental institution and asked for her help in his search for their mother, even allowing her to travel unbound and with dignity. After a conversation with Sokka about siblings, the latter noted how, despite their bickering, he and Katara were family and as an older brother, he would always look after her. Inspired by those words, Zuko, who never truly attempted to connect with his younger sister, Azula, tried to do the same.[24] During the search for his mother, and upon finding out that Ozai may not be his legitimate father, he realized that he might not be the true heir to the throne. Despite knowing that he must stay Fire Lord, Zuko felt the most hopeful and relieved in the group upon hearing the news. He believed that he could start anew and "gallivant" around the world helping people, as Azula remarked, much to Aang's dissatisfaction; he believed that Zuko must stay as the leader of his nation to continue ushering a new era of love and peace.[16] In his old age, Zuko displayed a more calm and wise demeanor,[33] as well as a strong sense of protecting his family and the Avatar.[29] While growing up in the Fire Nation, Zuko showed no extraordinary skill in firebending. In his teen years, however, his ability began to develop significantly under his Uncle Iroh's tutelage, most noticeably during the last year of the Hundred Year War. He became able to fight on par with much more experienced firebenders, showing himself to be a late bloomer. Having continuously refined his skills, he has reached the point of becoming a firebending master, but despite his skill and fast development as a firebender, he has noted on more than one occasion that he is not as skilled or as powerful as his younger sister, Azula. As a child, Zuko could only create small bursts of flame and was by no means focused or controlled in his bending,[9] but by the time he was thirteen, he was confident enough in his abilities to readily accept a challenge of Agni Kai against General Bujing.[20] Around the time of Aang's discovery at the South Pole, Zuko was still learning the basics from Iroh yet was skilled enough to momentarily knock Aang off his ship, but he was defeated when Aang went into the Avatar State.[55] He utilized what he had been taught to defeat Zhao, an older and more experienced master firebender.[21] Throughout his pursuit of Aang, he demonstrated his skill often; he defeated multiple foes on two occasions.[45][56] Later, his skill grew. He fared well in a duel against Aang, delivering multiple fire blasts for a sustained period without tiring, but was defeated when he was paralyzed by June's confused shirshu.[57] He created a shield of fire to protect himself from a massive explosion on his ship.[58] During the Siege of the North, he fought Katara while the moon was nearly full. He held his own against her while she was strengthened by the moon, but needed the power of the sun to gain the upper hand and defeat her with one fire blast.[59] He also landed a decisive victory in a rematch against Zhao.[41] After the Siege of the North, Zuko's firebending became more advanced and powerful. At first, he was unable to land any blows against Azula, and was defeated rather easily.[46] He fought somewhat better during the Confrontation at Tu Zin; in a three-way battle with Azula and Aang, he traded several fire blasts with his sister and kept the Avatar on the defensive.[60] As his travels in the Earth Kingdom continued, however, he learned more advanced firebending techniques from Iroh, such as lightning redirection, becoming more efficient and refined.[61] During a battle with the Rough Rhinos, he sent a small bolt of fire through Vachir's bow, breaking the string.[62] He demonstrated the ability to fire multiple small blasts through two fingers, rather than his whole fist.[63] During the battle in the Crystal Catacombs, he demonstrated how far his prowess had grown. His fire blasts were more powerful, and he charged his attacks before releasing them, creating enormous blasts of fire. He also demonstrated the ability to create two fire-whips. He battled evenly with Aang, even though he had skillfully used airbending and earthbending. After switching opponents with Azula, he battled evenly with Katara, a waterbending master who had the upper hand against Azula.[1] Little was seen of Zuko's firebending after he returned to the Fire Nation; however, he was confident enough in his abilities that he offered to teach Aang. He utilized a wall of flame to stop an attack from Combustion Man, and was capable of dodging many of Toph's rocks which she hurled at him, though her earthbending was impeded due to Zuko accidentally burning her feet.[10] Later, he temporarily lost his firebending from a corresponding lack of rage, the former source of his power. In order to reconnect with the original source of firebending, he and Aang traveled to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors together. There, Zuko learned "The Dancing Dragon", an ancient firebending form that he performed alongside Aang. Learning this form appeared to have influenced his style of firebending to be more fluid, creating a more dancelike form as opposed to the rigid, militaristic forms commonly used by Fire Nation soldiers. He was also challenged by the Tribesmen to carry a piece of the Eternal Flame all the way up to the cave of the masters. Zuko and Aang performed their newly learned technique in unison with the dragons, who engulfed them in a spiral of multi-colored flames. After viewing this, Zuko found a new source of power in reverence for fire's power as a source of life and energy: "the sun inside you".[6] His stylistic differences and skill are demonstrated at the Boiling Rock where he briefly battled against Azula alongside Sokka. During the fight, he deflected many of Azula's fire blasts with only his arms or his own fire, and traded fire balls with her.[64] He later faced Azula again and dueled her evenly for several minutes. He fired several large and powerful fire blasts, deflecting many of her attacks.[65] Later, he attacked Aang with powerful fire blasts to make him fight back. When he chased him into Ozai's old family vacation home, Zuko created several lashes of fire to envelop his surroundings and augmented them to the shape of the hallway Aang was running through.[66] Furthermore, he used his firebending in conjunction with his broadswords,[9] demonstrated use of fire daggers,[46] and limited use of breath of fire.[59][67] During his training with Iroh, Zuko attempted to learn how to create lightning. His inner turmoil, however, rendered him unable to achieve the required peace of mind, and his attempts to produce lightning would only explode in his face. Instead, Iroh taught him how to absorb and redirect lightning.[61] He later employed this technique against his father[40] and Azula to protect Katara.[68] In the latter engagement, Zuko redirected the blast in an improper stance, as he had jumped into the lightning's path, and so failed to redirect it completely and resulted in serious injury. Though he seems to have overcome his inner turmoil, he does not create lightning for the remainder of the series. With the power of Sozin's Comet, Zuko's firebending was tremendously enhanced. He fought Azula one final time in an Agni Kai, unleashing extremely powerful sheets of flame. This time he held the upper hand, not showing any visible strain in exchanging and blocking Azula's attacks while she was pushed toward exhaustion and increasing mental instability. He displayed several incredibly powerful techniques: blocking an enormous stream of fire with a short fire-blast, spreading to take the shape of a wall and split the stream, unleashing an enormous charged-blast, which Azula was unable to block, forcing her to dodge, propelling himself into the air, charging his fire and sending down a fire attack as he came. His final attack was a fire tornado he created with his feet while spinning, knocking Azula off her feet.[68] After the War and assuming the mantle of Fire Lord, Zuko's firebending remained as sharp as before and under strict control, despite the mental and emotional turmoils he was struggling with due to his new position. He evaded several attempts on his life, particularly the attempt of Kori Morishita, an earthbender and skilled weapons user, whom he disabled in a matter of minutes. During the battle for Yu Dao, Zuko's skills were again on display as he managed to single-handedly overwhelm a large number of Earth Kingdom soldiers with minimal effort and stand on equal footing against General How.[23] The flames he produced were also hot enough to instantly melt metal chains.[24] He handled Azula quite well during their fire fights throughout the search for their mother, blocking her fire blasts and defending his friends simultaneously, especially during her psychotic episodes.[16] At the age of 88, Zuko still proved to be a capable fighter, although less agile.[32] Aside from his bending, Zuko also developed masterful skill in swordsmanship, and he specialized in dual wielding swordplay, using a set of dao blades, skills he gained after being trained by the sword master Piandao.[19] He would use these skills as his primary tactics whenever he was in his Blue Spirit disguise,[49][69] unable to firebend, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his firebending.[9] He was able to defeat multiple foes using only his swords, including experienced firebending soldiers.[69] He also dueled evenly with Jet and his dual hook swords until the fight was broken up by the Dai Li.[70] Zuko was able to defeat several Earth Kingdom soldiers with minimal effort by employing his swordsmanship skills in combination with unarmed combat and, in the same confrontation, demonstrated the ability to combine his sword skills with his firebending, allowing him to deliver more powerful and destructive attacks.[9] His skill was such that his father, Fire Lord Ozai, opted not to face him during an eclipse, when neither of them could firebend.[40] He also defeated Sokka, a very proficient swordsman in his own right and a fellow student of Piandao, with ease in multiple sparring matches. He also had some experience with knives, being able to pierce a small object, like a horn, from a distance.[69] In addition to his firebending and swordsmanship skills, Zuko is highly skilled in unarmed combat, able to break apart oncoming spears with his hands and legs,[42] and disarm, subdue or defeat opponents. Zuko was able to defeat several armed Earth Kingdom soldiers in rapid succession. Zuko is very physically capable, able to almost nonchalantly send a person flying with a single hand and smash through iron shackles with a single kick. He is also quite fast and agile, able to perform great acrobatic feats, such as running across walls,[6] doing mid-air twirls, scaling vertical faces with great efficiency and climbing speed, and jumping large distances to avoid enemy attacks with noticeable agility and free-running skills.[10] Zuko is stealthy and skilled in the art of infiltration, able to sneak into heavily-defended fortresses and conceal himself effectively for long periods of time.[59][65][69] His skills served him well while he was disguised as the Blue Spirit. Zuko is also a skilled tracker; he was able to track the airborne Avatar all across the world, something that his friends later acknowledged in their search for a missing Aang. While not as naturally adept at strategy and academics as his sister, Zuko is quite intelligent. Throughout his travels, he proved himself to be a skilled strategist, able to exploit any situation to his advantage. For example, Zuko used his ship's damages as a smokescreen to conceal his movements from Zhao.[71] He is also able to form alliances with people with special skills, such as June,[57] and use them to his advantage.[72] As he matured, Zuko developed greater strategic skills and foresight, planning ahead to avoid landing himself in compromising predicaments. When he and Aang needed to enter a specific room in the Sun Warrior ruins, Zuko was able to outsmart the celestial calendar by using his dual dao swords to reflect the sun's rays on the sunstone at the correct angle, activating the mechanism to open the doors.[6] He also displayed good military, organizational, and leadership skills when he became Fire Lord, which he demonstrated when he re-organized the Fire Nation Army into a more compact and effective force and later commanded it in the battle for Yu Dao. As a leader, Zuko has also displayed charisma and good public speaking. His speech to redeem the name of the Fire Nation at his coronation was warmly embraced, not only by his own people, but by people of the other nations as well.[7] Despite a very tumultuous start, Zuko eventually came to be regarded as an excellent, benevolent Fire Lord, with his actions in helping create Republic City being recognized for many years.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Hino: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol with a sun on her left ankle) (blocks)

Luffy: Hey!

Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?). She controls the power of Fire. Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for 07 Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. SmPC01 Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Smile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. SmPC02 With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. SmPC06 Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. SmPC02 Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking. Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?) is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders, and she has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away.

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Triple Nosehair Threat!

Totomaro: Heatmor, use Fire Spin.

Heatmor: Fire Spin!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Bo-bobo: Alright, Croconaw!

Croconaw: (chuckling)

Charmeleon: Now, what?!

Bloom: We can't use our fire because he always gain control.

Mai: Yeah!

Totomaro: Hmph. It seems that Jupiter is almost fully charge.

Everyone: Uh-oh!


	24. Manly Elfman VS Gentleman Sol

Episode 24: Manly Elfman VS. Gentleman Sol

Natsu: (growls)

Totomaro: (laughing) You can't defeat us!

Kimiko: Our power is equaled to yours.

Luffy: We'll defeat you no matter what!

Stella: Oh, yeah?! Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second Winx Club member to obtain her Enchantix.

Bloom: Stella! I don't want to fight you!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Solar Blast is an Enchantix attack spell used by Stella. She launches a large orange ball of energy, which explodes in contact.

Bloom: Fire Shield!

Stella: Aw... You block it! Unfair!

Rin: (Precure form) The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Fire!

Rouge Fire (ルージュファイアー Rūju Faiā?) is Cure Rouge's first attack in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The butterfly mark on the back of her hand bursts into flames and creates a butterfly-shaped mass of energy. She then thrusts her hand forward and launches it at the enemy.

Magby: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Flame Burst!

Goku: (jumps) (punching Rin)

Rin: (blocking)

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rocket!

Hikaru: (dodges)

Bo-bobo: Hey!

Croconaw: They're strong!

Totomaro: We are.

Heatmor: You can't beat us.

Together: (laughing)

Everyone: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (punching Totomaro)

Totomaro: Huh?

Natsu: If we can't use fire,...

Charmeleon: Than, we'll use melee attacks! Scratch!

Heatmor: Hmph! (dodges)

Totomaro: Now, Rainbow Fire: Orange Fire!

Orange Fire (橙の炎, オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia) is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell. The user creates some orange-colored fire with stench abilities. This spell was mainly use to render the target immobile.[1] In the anime, Totomaru stated that the scent came from a dirty mop submerged in expired milk.[2]

Natsu: Okay!

Charmeleon: We're ready!

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Natsu: It stinks!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Luffy: So smelly!

Goku: This isn't fair!

Bo-bobo: Don Patch! Jelly Jiggler!

Croconaw: Protect us!

Don Patch: Ew!

FarFetch'd: Disgusting!

Stella: I know it smells bad!

Kimiko: Just hold your nose!

Blaze: Yeah...

Jelly: This smells like stinky cheese!

Goodra: Yeah! Make it stop!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I got an idea!

Amaterasu: (wearing a red (with white stripes) Phantom Lord symbol as a collar) What kind of plan do you have in your head?

Amaterasu (「天照」?; lit. "heaven's illumination"[1][2]) is the main protagonist of Ōkami. She is also known by villagers of Kamiki Village in her past life as the dreaded Shiranui. She is nicknamed as Ammako by Ishaku and later Issun in the original Japanese version of Ōkami[3], or Ammy in the localized game[3]. Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon and mother to Chibiterasu. Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. For example, when Mr. Orange talks to her after drinking his sake, Amaterasu looks away and breathes, implying he has bad breath. She is also very intelligent, as when she encounters Rao at Queen Himiko's throne room, she figures out she is the demon lord Ninetails. Amaterasu is apparently offended quite easily, shown when Mr. Orange says she doesn't look very smart, as well as Issun saying that "Ammy gets kinda sensitive about her flaws!". According to Mrs. Orange, Amaterasu is quite fond of her cherry cakes. She also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what is being explained. In the game, Amaterasu takes the shape of a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (which is how the Celestial Brush is used) and a Divine Instrument floating above her back. Only particular beings, such as Issun, all other Gods and spirits, and presumably most animals and demons can see her true form. Also, humans with a strong belief in the gods can see her markings and instrument. When Amaterasu's ink pots are empty, she will temporarily revert to a plain white wolf. This is how most people see Amaterasu. As Shiranui, her red markings were more pronounced and she had a long mane of white fur. These features are absent for the duration of the game due to Amaterasu's weakened state, but are restored for the final battle against Yami after Issun creates a swell of faith in the people of Nippon with his painting. Strangely, whenever Amaterasu absorbs a new Celestial Brush Technique the mane of fur briefly appears around her. It also appears briefly when she gains new Divine Instruments (but only if they are gained after beating bosses) except with a gold-orange coloration. This could represent Amaterasu's powers returning to their former strength. In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu is confirmed to be female, as multiple characters, such as Issun, refer to Amaterasu as Chibiterasu's "mother". In the multiple history scrolls located throughout the game, Issun, who primarily wrote them, also explicitly refers to Amaterasu as a female. It also confirms that she uses her tail to wield Celestial Brush powers (mentioned once by Issun in dialogue with Chibiterasu). Amaterasu can swim but only for a short amount of time. This was most apparent when she tried to escape the Water Dragon's attack after exploring the Sunken Ship. Amaterasu's original ability, Sunrise brings out the sun when a circle is drawn in the sky, changing night into day. It is also used in the final battle with Yami, breaking his darkness and power. Several statistics are commonly displayed on the game screen in different situations, such as Solar Energy, Astral Pouch, Ink Pots, Yen, and Godhood. Aside from Godhood, these attributes can be upgraded on a sub-menu of the Fan Menu. The number or capacity of these attributes can be increased by injecting them with Praise. If the appropriate amount of Praise is injected the attribute will move up a level, the amount of Praise required to level-up increases each time. Once all Amaterasu's attributes are at their highest level, Praise can no longer be injected and will instead be converted to Yen. Amaterasu's state of health. She can increase her potential amount of Solar Energy based on the amount of Praise she has received, or by finding Sun Fragments. After being injured, she will slowly heal by herself; this can be accelerated by consuming Holy Bones or by using the Wood Mat or walking into certain springs. If she completely runs out of Solar Energy, she will die, although a full Astral Pouch can bring her back to life. Amaterasu's relative immortality. Each Astral Pouch, if full, can automatically return Amaterasu to life with her full complement of Solar Energy. She can obtain additional pouches if she has received sufficient Praise. Pouches can be gradually filled up by Amaterasu eating food, or instantly and completely filled by using a Golden Peach. However, unlike the Astral Pouch itself, the Golden Peach does not automatically activate and must be specifically selected and used from her inventory to refill the pouch. Otherwise, she can easily die with an empty Astral Pouch even if she has multiple Golden Peaches in her possession. 4 is the maximum number of Astral Pouches available. Amaterasu's overall strength for using Celestial Brush techniques. Each technique uses a certain amount of ink; if she completely runs out of ink, not only does she lose her ability to use the Celestial Brush, but her normal weapon use is also compromised. She can increase her potential number of Ink Pots with sufficient Praise. A Golden Ink Pot speeds up her rate of ink regeneration. An Inkfinity Stone makes it impossible for her to run out of ink while its effects last. Amaterasu's available money to pay for items or learning Dojo Techniques. While the yen themselves are gradually accumulated from various sources, her money pouch has a limited capacity; once it is filled, any additional yen simply disappear. She can increase the capacity of the money pouch with sufficient Praise, up to ten digits in money stored. Amaterasu's defensive strength. Allows her to absorb a certain number of attacks without suffering real damage. It is gained or lost by her powers in battle and skill in avoiding accidents. Amaterasu is one of the playable characters of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside many other characters of Capcom's roster of fighters. She is one of the most versatile fighters in the game; with her playstyle in any situation: rushdown, keepaway, runaway, beatdown; she also has one of the best assists in the game. Much of the game's keepaway doesn't work on her, because she can simply crouch underneath any threat. Players looking for a jack of all trades, or a master of all trades character will be at home with Amaterasu, so long as they can handle having a very low amount of health (800,000 HP). When used as a rushdown character, Amaterasu can use her high speed and small hit-box to close with the opponent and unleash fast combos. She also works well at range with her Devout Beads, as they give her long reach, quick, low-damage combinations, and lock the opponent into a standstill, allowing one to chain into a with other attacks. Using her Tundra Beads also povides some lockdown and anti-air game.

Natsu: Flames of Emotion!

Totomaro: Huh?!

Heatmor: What's wrong?!

Totomaro: I can't control this one!

Kimiko: What?!

Natsu: Now, I'll defeat you! (attacking Totomaro)

Totomaro: (screams)

Charmeleon: And Dragon Rage!

Heatmor: (screams) (fainted)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Phantom Lord marks disappears.

Natsu's Team: We won!

Charmeleon: Huh?! (evolving)

Charizard: Charizard!

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.[1] When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights.[1] This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. The anime has shown that only a weak Charizard would show off its power, and that a group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto.

Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire-type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.

Natsu: You evolve into Charizard!

Charizard: Awesome!

Natsu: Now, you look badass!

Charizard: I do!

Stella: What happened?!

Bloom: You were hypnotize.

Blaze: We were hypnotize?

Goku: Yeah!

Stella: We're really sorry!

Kimiko: We didn't mean to!

Luffy: It's okay!

Happy: We forgive you!

Amaterasu: That's good.

Hikaru: Right!

Hino: Also, for defeating Totomaro and Heatmor, we'll give you the Flame Badge.

Natsu: Alright!

Charizard: The Flame Badge!

Hikaru: And his Legendary Pokemon, Moltres.

Natsu: Moltres?!

Charizard: Alright!

Natsu: We got a Moltres!

Happy: Congratulations, Natsu!

Natsu: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hiccup: Natsu!

Natsu: Huh?!

Hiccup: Look over there!

Kimiko: (gasps)

Blaze: You destroy the Lacrima!

Amaterasu: Which means it'll don't work anymore.

Natsu: So, we'll have some time for a counterattack!

Charizard: Perfect!

_Outside... _

Rainbow: Look!

Shuckle: Lacrima is destroy!

AppleJack: Now, we'll have some time for a counterattack!

Herdier: Right!

Everyone: Let's go! (fighting Shade)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shade: (retreating)

Rainbow: That's right!

AppleJack: Run away!

Rouge: And don't come back!

Pamela: Guys?!

Morrigan: What's wrong?

Carrie: Maybe you should look up.

Everyone: Huh?!

The ground is shaking.

Everyone (outside): (screams)

Rarity: What's happening?!

AppleJack: The grounds' shaking!

Rouge: Look up!

Everyone: Huh?!

Cana: Impossible!

Furret: The guild is moving!

Chun-Li: This isn't good.

AppleJack: Yeah!

Amy: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her dress) But, the others are still inside.

Palutena: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Can they survive in there?

Woobat: I hope so!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone (inside): Woah!

Stella: The guild is moving!

Blaze: This must be Jose's doing!

Kimiko: Well, we need to defeat the Element 4 now!

Natsu: (groans)

Amaterasu: What's wrong?!

Natsu: Motion sickness... kicking in...

Charizard: This is bad. He can't fight during motion sickness!

Totomaro: (stands up) (chuckling)

Everyone: Huh?!

Hino: You're alive?!

Totomaro: Yes. You have defeated my Heatmor. But, I have another one. Emboar!

Emboar: Emboar!

Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair. Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire. It uses its power and speed to master fighting moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose and cloak its body in fire to use its signature move, Heat Crash.

Pokedex: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolve form of Pignite. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends.

Charizard: Another Fire-type?!

Totomaro: Yes. You see, I'm known as the Fire Master.

Emboar: That means that he's an expert on all Fire-types!

Totomaro: And I'll use every last strength I have. (charging)

Gray: Ice-Make!

Totomaro and Emboar: (screams) (frozen)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: Is everyone okay?

Everyone: Yeah!

Toshiro: Elfman! Aggron!

Elfman: Right! Aggron, Mega Evolve! (punching)

Aggron: (Mega Evolve form) Metal Claw!

Buttercup: Gravitation Drive!

Totomaro and Emboar fly away.

Elfman: Great job!

Aggron: (normal) Right!

_Outside... _

Twilight: Uh-oh.

Spike: Those robots are completing the Magic Circle!

Axew: We got to do something!

_Inside... _

Kimiko: Now, we need to find its power source!

Everyone: Right!

Snow: We'll split up and look for that power source!

Everyone: Okay! (splits up)

_In Fairy Tail... _

Mirajane: Lopunny, how long is the Magic Circle?

Lopunny: About 10 minutes!

Mirajane: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bouquet: Hey, Mirajane and Lopunny!

Mirajane: Yes?

Noctowl: We need to inform you that Gray, Beartic, Elfman, Aggron, and the others are inside the guild.

Lopunny: That worries us.

Cana: Don't worry.

Furret: Elfman is a Fairy Tail Mage, too. He has Aggron at his side!

Mirajane: I know that.

Lopunny: But, that doesn't help.

Cana: (sighs) After the loss we suffered, they tried to move forward.

Mirajane: We want to move forward, too...

Lopunny: But, we'll give up to Jose in our form.

Furret: I hope this works...

Cana: Right...

Bouquet: Be careful!

Mirajane: Hey!

Jose: Huh?

Lopunny: We're Lucy Heartfilia and Gardevoir!

Mirajane: We'll give up to you!

Seviper: You're not Lucy and Gardevoir.

Jose: You're pretending to be them.

Mirajane: (sighs) (thinking) We can't do anything...

Lopunny: (thinking) We're weak...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: (screams) You!

Sol: Hello. You must be Monsieur Elfman and Aggron.

Toph: I'm Toph and you look pretty strong!

Clay: And Clay! Nice to meet ya'!

Aggron: We're here to challenge you!

Sol: Of course. But, you need to you to know is that I'm an Ground and Rock Master.

Regirock: Also, if you defeat us, we'll give the Earth badge and a Legendary Pokemon. Got it?

Elfman: Got it!

Aggron: Let's began!

Everyone: Right!

_Outside..._

Jose: Honchkrow, come out.

Honchkrow: Honchkrow!

Bowser: Skarmory, snatched Mirajane!

Skarmory: Right! (flies)

Mirajane: Huh?!

Honchkrow: Got you!

Mirajane: Hey! Let me go!

Lopunny: Mirajane! Hold on! I'm going to save you! Huh?!

Skarmory: No you don't! Metal Claw!

Lopunny: (screams) (fainted)

Skarmory: (grabs Lopunny) Perfect!

Rainbow: Let go! Now! (flying fast)

Skarmory: Uh-oh! Metal Claw!

Rainbow: (grunts)

Skarmory: Air Cutter!

Rainbow: (screams) (falling)

Buttercup: Rainbow Dash! (running) (grabs Rainbow Dash) Got you! (lands)

Rainbow: Thanks for saving me! (stands up)

Buttercup: You're welcome!

Shuckle: But, Mirajane and Lopunny...

Ganondorf: We'll punished you for pretending to be them.

Honchkrow: Yeah!

Mirajane: (growls) We'll never forgive you!

Jose: (chuckling)

Seviper: Now, follow us!

Mirajane: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: (punching)

Toph: (forms walls) He's strong!

Clay: Yeah!

Sol: Do you know what happened to Lisanna? (forms Lisanna staue)

Elfman: (stops)

Toph: (forms ball) (hits Elfman)

Elfman: (grunts)

Aggron: Metal Claw!

Regirock: (forms Clefable staue)

Clefable is tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. It has dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles. It has a long, tightly curled tail. Clefable is a timid creature that flees when it senses people approaching, and is one of the world's rarest Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can distinctly hear a pin drop from half a mile away. Because of its acute hearing, it prefers to live in quiet, mountainous areas of which they are protective. Using a bouncy gait, it is able to walk on water and sometimes appears to be flying using its small wings.

Pokedex: Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.

Aggron: Huh?!

Regirock: Hammer Arm!

Aggron: (grunts)

Elfman: Full-Body Take-Over!

Sol and Regirock: (forms Lisanna and Clefable statues)

Aggron: Darn it!

Elfman: We can't fight!

Sol: Now's our chance! (punching Elfman and Aggron to the wall)

Regirock: Hammer Arm!

Toph: Good job!

Clay: Yeah!

Sol: Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: Huh?! Mirajane!

Aggron: Lopunny!

Sol: Do you want to still fight me?

Regirock: Or save your older sister and Lopunny?

Elfman: You sick bastard!

Aggron: Yeah!

Sol: (laughing) This is so amusing. Now, I'll attack you with my most powerful Magic! Merci la Vile!

Merci la Vie is an anime-only Earth Magic Spell. The user traps the target inside their own bad memories, slowly turning them into stone.[1]

Elfman: (screams)

_Flashback... _

Elfman: (crying) My parakeet...

Lisanna: Oh, Elfman. Please don't be sad.

Cleffa: Yeah.

Elfman: Please go away.

Aron: Elfman!

Elfman: Huh? Aron!

Aron: Even though you're sad about your parakeet, you still had me! Right?!

Elfman: Right! (chuckling)

Aron: (chuckling)

_Flashback Ends..._

Than, all flashbacks, including Lisanna's death and graveyard, are shown.

Amy and Buttercup: Elfman! Aggron!

Together: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Amy: We're here!

Buttercup: Yeah! (hits Sol)

Sol: Ow.

Amy: Snap out of it!

Buttercup: Yeah! Please?!

Toph: You can't get through to them like that!

Buttercup: Why you...! (charging) (hitting Toph)

Toph: Battle time! (forming balls) (throwing balls)

Buttercup: (hitting balls (with hammer))

Clay: Wow!

Toph: He's tough!

Mirajane: (gasps) Elfman!

Lopunny: Aggron!

Elfman: (growls) Full-Body Take-Over: Beast Soul! Aggron, Mega Evolve!

Aggron: Okay! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Everyone: (screams)

Buttercup: Elfman!

Amy: Aggron!


	25. Episode 25: Water Vs Ice

Episode 25: Water Vs. Ice

Elfman: (as The Beast) (screams)

Everyone: Woah!

Toph: Awesome!

Clay: Yeah! Incredible!

Aggron: You'll pay!

Sol: (thinking) Uh-oh... (talking) Um... I'm very sorry, Monsieur Elfman. Please forgive us.

Regirock: Please?

Elfman: (punching Sol)

Aggron: Metal Claw!

Together: (screams) (passed out)

Buttercup: Awesome!

Amy: Good job!

Toph: Huh?!

Clay: What happened?!

Buttercup: You're back to normal!

Timburr: Yeah!

Wigglytuff: That's good!

Toph: Were we hypnotize?

Timburr: Yeah!

Clay: He'll pay!

Amy: I know!

Wigglytuff: Calm down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Uh-oh...

Lopunny: He's going to go crazy again!

Elfman: (hugging Mirajane and Lopunny)

Together: Huh?!

Elfman: We're sorry...

Aggron: We didn't mean to...

Mirajane: It's okay...

Lopunny: We know it was an accident...

Mirajane: You don't have to be hard on yourself.

Lopunny: Okay?!

Elfman and Aggron: (crying)

Mirajane: Don't cry.

Lopunny: Men don't show tears.

Elfman: Sorry!

Aggron: We're in a moment!

Toph: And we will like to give the Earth badge.

Clay: And Heatran!

Elfman: We did it!

Aggron: That's what a man is gonna do!

Elfman: Yeah!

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hm...

Toph: Something wrong?!

Lopunny: You know, when you defeated Sol and Regirock, the Giant's chanting speed decreased.

Buttercup: I think you're right!

Amy: It DID slow down.

Wigglytuff: What does that means?!

Mirajane: It means that the Element 4 IS the power source!

Everyone: Eh?!

Toph: You're correct!

Clay: You see, when you defeat a member of the Element 4, the Giant's chanting speed decreased.

Toph: Also, you'll get their badge and their Legendary Pokemon of the same type.

Elfman: Okay!

Aggron: Let's stop them!

Everyone: Right!

Mirajane: I hope the others are safe...

Lopunny: Right...

Mirajane: (thinking) Everyone...

Lopunny: (thinking) Please be careful...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I have a plan!

Happy: You do?!

Charizard: Yeah! If we defeat Jose, than the battle is over!

Happy: Are you crazy?!

Natsu: Yeah!

Blaze: You can't do that!

Charizard: Why not?!

Kimiko: Because Jose is just as strong as Makarov and Donphan!

Amaterasu: And he has Seviper and Honchkrow as his partners!

Mario: But, Bowser and Skarmory are here!

Flareon: We have to defeat them!

Link: And that includes Ganondorf.

Gallade: Right...

Natsu: Anyway, there's no one to defeat!

Bloom: (sighs)

Hino: I guess we have no choice...

Hikaru: Right!

Everyone: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaze: This is the hall!

Kimiko: Huh?!

Aira: (crying) What a cruel world...

Archeops: Right...

Zuko: Aira! Archeops!

Raimundo: Finally, you're here!

Musa: We were sitting here for hours!

Stella: Musa!

Bloom: Remember, she's hypnotized.

Stella: Right...

Kimiko: Now, bring everyone back to normal right now!

Blaze: Yeah!

Aira: You don't have to yell...

Archeop: And if you want them back, you need to defeat us.

Stella: Defeat you?!

Aira: Yes. If you do, we'll give you the Wind badge and my Legendary Pokemon.

Natsu: Okay! I already had a Moltres!

Charizard: Another one won't hurt!

Link: Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (stands up)

Beartic: We must be in one of the sides.

Elsa: Looks like it...

Toshiro: Right...

Juvia: Drip-drop-drip, I am Juvia, one of the members of the Element 4.

Everyone: Huh?

Tsurara: It's raining!

Snow: Yeah!

Toshiro: Can you control the rain?

Juvia: Yes.

Frillish: You see, Juvia is known as the Rain Women.

Katara: So, whatever she goes, the rain follows.

Ami: Right!

Gray: Well, I'll never forgive anyone who hurts my friends.

Beartic: Right.

Shizuku: He seems serious~nano...

Shizuku is one of the major characters in the Omamori Himari manga and anime. The third girl introduced into Yuto's harem, she is a Mizuchi, a water dragon deity, who bears a grudge against Demon Slayers ever since the demise of her clan by the Jibashiri Family. She initially planned to kill Yuto before he would awaken as a Demon Slayer, but after witnessing his kindness during her fight with Himari and hearing the reason why he refuses to kill Ayakashi, she decided to live with him at his house as a live-in housekeeper and an observer, filling the Lolicon niche. Most of Shizuku's early life is unknown. She lost her entire clan when they were killed by the demon slayers of the Jibashiri Family. Ever since, she has held a grudge for all demon slayers. Shizuku takes the appearance of a small child around the age of 6 to 8, with short green hair with multiple bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, bright red eyes, and abnormally pale skin, looking like a drowning victim just pulled out of the water. To better fit the motif, she is always seen dripping wet. Unlike Himari whose outfits are limited to kimonos and yukata, she wears various outfits throughout the series, from simple lolita dresses to even a revealing string swimsuit. Her most typical outfit is a pair of small panties and a short, skimpy nightgown that is very shear, especially when she's wet. An unusual feature is her snake-like tongue which she can extend to various lengths (which prompts Himari and Rinko to coin the nicknames "Lolita Snake" and "Loli-snake", or "Snake" for short). Shizuku has a cold-fish personality to match her appearance. Her demeanor can quickly change to a murderous grin when her desire to kill emerges. She is shown to have developed feelings for Yuuto and also tends to show signs of jealousy when another girl flirts with him. She often ends her sentences with na no (〜なの?, lit. "You know"), and her name is a homonym for a drop of water. Despite her personality, Shizuku is almost just as perverted and sex-crazed towards Yuto as Himari.

Aisha: He is, Shizuku.

Juvia: (blushes) Well, we give up.

Frillish: You win.

Everyone: Wha?!

Gray: You can't be serious!

Beartic: Yeah! C'mon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: What is this feeling? My heart had never pound this hard before.

Frillish: Maybe is that L-O-V-E.

Juvia: Could be. But, I have no choice. Water Lock!

Everyone: (grunts)

Juvia: Uh-oh! We didn't know he's hurt! What should Juvia do?!

Omi: Calm down.

Katara: No need to be stressed.

Shizuku: Right~nano.

Gray: (growls) Ice-Make!

Gray's Team: We're free!

Juvia: (gasps) He's an Ice user!

Frillish: I never seen anything like this before.

Juvia: Yeah! (imagination) He's ice and I'm water. The chemistry works and we should love each other no matter what.

Frillish: Yeah...

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵, ランス, Ransu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them.[1]

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Together: Got them!

Everyone: Huh?!

Juvia: Sorry...

Frillish: But, Juvia is made out of water.

Juvia: That means you can't hurt me.

Aisha: That's the truth! Now, Magic Winx: Sirenix! (transforming into Sirenix)

Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks.

Omi: Tornado Strike Water!

Omi was able to spin around in a circle continuously until he created a large tornado of water which would be used to engulf the enemy, blast the water at them, or spin towards them and attack them. Also, when he was in the Heylin side, he was able to use water and ice, both at the same time, creating giant water hands with two ice claws.

Snow: (dodging) Iced Earth!

Tsurara: (dodging) Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Omi: That won't have much effect! Tornado Strike Snow!

Together: (screams)

Snow: He's able to control snow?!

Tsurara: Impossible! So unfair!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: You know, you should give up on Lucy and Gardevoir.

Frillish: If you do, we'll ask our master to retreat.

Gray: No way.

Beartic: We'll never do that to our friend.

Toshiro: We'll even risk our lives to them.

Elsa: Right.

Juvia: I can't believe it! We have a Love Rival!

Frillish: So unfair!

Juvia: (growls) Water Lance!

Gray: Ow!

Beartic: What's your problem?!

Juvia: Swampert, Azumarill, please help me!

Swampert: Swampert!

Azumarill: Azulmarill!

Azumarill is a blue, bipedal Pokémon that has an ovoid body. The lower half of its body is white with a white, bubble-like pattern above it, which helps to camouflage it in water. It has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides and circular blue eyes. When in the water, it rolls up its ears to prevent the insides from becoming wet. Its arms and feet are short with rounded ends and no discernible digits. It has a black zigzagging tail with a blue, bubble-like tip. Azumarill has highly developed hearing that allows it to hear distances, even when it is underwater. By keeping still and listening closely, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. It lives in rivers and lakes, and can live in the water all day long.

Pokedex: Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The evolved form of Marill. This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.

Tsurara: I think you made her angry!

Snow: Yeah!

Omi: (chuckling) Water Strike Water!

Snow: Not this again!

Omi: Yes, again!

Tsurara: (growls) Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Omi: Tornado Strik... huh?! (screams)

Snow: Perfect!

Tsurara: Hmph!

Aisha: Naiad's Attack!

Naiad's Attack is a Sirenix attack spell used by Aisha. She releases a wavy beam of Morphix toward the enemy.

Toshiro: (grunts)

Juvia: Swampert, Mega Evolve!

Swampert: Okay! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Juvia: Swampert, use Water Gun!

Swampert: Water Gun!

Juvia: Azumarill, Bubble Beam!

Azumarill: Bubble Beam!

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Gray: So, you want a triple battle?! We'll do that! Articuno, Regice, come out!

Articuno: Articuno!

Regice: Regice!

Regice is composed of Antarctic ice that resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms. In the anime, Regice moves around by floating in the air. Regice cloaks itself in air that is -328 degrees Fahrenheit, and can survive submerged in molten lava and other extremely hot temperatures. Regice slept in a glacier for thousands of years.

Pokedex: Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the Ice Age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire.

Articuno: Hmph! Hurricane!

Katara: Wow... Articuno is strong.

Ami: It is a Legendary Pokemon.

Juvia: Hmph. Two Legendary Pokemon. Juvia is impressed.

Frillish: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: (attacking)

Everyone: Woah! (dodging)

Gray: Okay... We'll go.

Everyone: Right! (leaving)

Juvia: Don't go!

Frillish: Yeah!

Gray: Okay...

Beartic: We need to find a counterattack!

Gray: Right! I'll form ice!

Snow: Do it!

Tsurara: Please!

Juvia: Waterfall!

Everyone: (screams)

Gray: (freezes water)

Shizuku: Juvia~nano.

Aisha: Are you alright?!

Juvia: My, you have grope the breast of Juvia!

Gray: (screams) Whoops, sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: I won't harm you.

Frillish: Yeah.

Tsurara: Hm...

Juvia: I lo...

Gray: Wow...

Beartic: It's pretty gloomy with all this rain.

Juvia: Huh?!

All Flashbacks of her past, including relationships, are shown.

Juvia: Oh, the pain! The pain hurts!

Gray: Something wrong?

Juvia: Get away! (attacking)

Together: That burns!

Juvia: (attacking) Nobody had never like my rain!

Frillish: Only Phantom Lord had accepted us!

Swampert: Water Gun!

Azumarill: Bubble Beam!

Frillish: Water Pulse!

Gray: Beartic!

Beartic: Right! Powder Snow!

Articuno: Hurricane!

Regice: Icy Wind!

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!

Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉, アイスガイザー, Aisu Gaizā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents.[1] Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. [2]

Juvia: (screams)

Everyone: Juvia!~nano.

Juvia: My life is over. Goodbye...

Articuno: Got her!

Juvia: Huh?

Articuno: Don't worry.

Juvia: Articuno...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You should get some rest.

Beartic: Yeah...

Juvia: Why did you save me?

Gray: Because I really don't want you killed.

Beartic: That's not us.

Aisha: (normal) But, you have us as friends.

Omi: Right!

Ami: (chuckling)

Shizuku: We care about you~nano.

Katara: Yeah.

Frillish: (chuckling)

Juvia: (sighs) Thank you... everyone...

Everyone: Huh?!

Snow: The sky is clearing up!

Tsurara: Thank goodness! Hello, sunshine!

Juvia: It's... beautiful...

Frillish: Yeah.

Gray: I know...

Juvia: Swampert, Azumarill, return.

Swampert: Okay!

Azumarill: Right!

Together: (disappears)

Gray: Hey.

Juvia: Hm?

Beartic: Want to take another round.

Juvia: Huh?! (passed out)

Gray: Juvia! Are you okay?!

Beartic: Wake up!

Aisha: She's unconscious.

Katara: Strange.

Shizuku: Yeah~nano...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Gray!

Lopunny: Beartic!

Gray: Hey, guys!

Beartic: Yo!

Elfman: Is this one of the Element 4?

Gray: Yeah...

Aggron: Than, why does she has those creepy eyes?

Beartic: No clue...

Katara: Well, for your win, we'll give you the Water badge and Manaphy.

Gray: Thanks! Articuno, Regice, return!

Together: (disappears)

Mirajane: Well, we need to tell you that the Element 4 is the power source!

Gray: It is?!

Toph: Yeah!

Clay: Since you defeat three, you need to defeat the last one and it'll stop for good.

Tsurara: Than, we should go to the last member!

Snow: Right!

Mirajane: Follow us!

Everyone: Okay! (leaving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Reed: (humming while painting)

Smeargle: (sighs)

Giga: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on his left side of his neck) Why do I have to watch them?

Giga (ギガ) is an antagonist of the anime and manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and the main antagonist of the Cyber City Arc. The leader of the prison island of Cyber City, Giga is the leader of the most powerful district of the Maruhage Empire, and Tsuru Tsurulina IV's right hand man (though this could be seen as blackmailing). In appearance, Giga is a large muscular man with spiked purple hair. His armor is very abstract, with strange patterns on some parts, and green rings hanging around his arms. Giga's personality is not a pleasant one. He is extremely cruel to the inhabitants of Cyber City, he disturbingly enjoys toying with his opponents, and the only thing he seems to care about is his ever-growing art collection, which consists of the fist masters that he turned into abstract sculptures! Giga is not alone in ruling Cyber City. He has six powerful henchmen called the "Six Electric Brain Warriors" (Six Cyber Knights in the dub) who help him keep the cities inhabitants in line and defeat any intruders. He also has two women who are obsessed with him and cling to him constantly. While the Electric Brain Warriors deal with problems below, Giga prefers to stay in his tower and oversee things. His main ability is the power of "Obuje Shinken" (Fist of Objets オブジェ真拳, dub: "Fist of Objet D' Art"), which allows for the creation of pieces of art that he uses to attack. This ability also allows him to transform enemies, particularly those with "Shinken" abilities, into art both for his collection and to assist him in powering up upon breaking them. He first showed this ability on a unnamed man who fights with Carrot Shinken (Fist of Carrot, dub fist of the carrot), who battled off-screen with Giga who appeared to have been easily beaten. He is so strong that for the first part of the fight, he has Bo-bobo cornered and he didn't use any Super Fist techniques. After absorbing many of his creations, he is able to transform into "Super Giga", which has more powerful armor and much longer pigtailed hair. His attacks have increased ten-fold, and he can now create a dimension where he is completely in charge of everything; from his enemies attacks to his own tangibility! The only way to attack Giga now is through either powers even greater than his own, or through other art forms! However, weaker art attacks will not work on him, and he has the power to rate them in price! According to his subordinates, Giga's second form is completely unknown to them, hinting towards how great his immense power truly is!

Reed: It's for now.

Giga: (sighs) Huh?

Smeargle: Um... Reed?

Reed: Yes?

Giga: The ceiling...

Reed: It's crumbling...

Smeargle: Someone is trying to break in!

Reed: This is bad!

Giga: Take cover!

Everyone: (taking cover)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (grunts)

Stella: They're strong!

Aang: That's right!

Linoone: Nobody can't beat the wind!

Musa: Right!

Raimundo: Are you giving up?!

Natsu: We never give up!

Bloom: Yeah!

Link: We'll keep going...

Gallade: And use every last strength!

Matio: Even in death!

Flareon: Right!

Kimiko: We'll never give up.

Blaze: We'll save our friends.

Mai: Hmph!

Happy: Let's fight!

Everyone: Right! Attack!


	26. Iron Duo kidnaps the 'Princess'

Episode 26: Iron Duo kidnaps the ''Princess''

Aria: Hmph. You're struggling to win.

Archeops: Like this world is struggling.

Together: Howsad.

Bloom: Stop crying.

Stella: Yeah... Solar Blast!

Bloom: Dragon Burst!

Aang: (blows away attacks)

Kimiko: Juolette Flip Fire!

She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs.

Raimundo: That's a hot move! Not! Typhoon Boom Wind!

Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away.[3] He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet.

Kimiko: Woah!

Raimundo: (laughing)

Musa: Magic Winx: Bloomix! (transforming into Bloomix)

Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue.

Bloom: Dragon Burst!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Musa: Crystal Voice!

Crystal Voice is a Bloomix offensive spell used by Musa. She releases purple sound waves from her voice to attack the enemy.

Bloom: (grunts)

Fuu: You can't defeat us.

Natsu: (growls) Huh?!

Happy: He disappears!

Aira: Time to... huh?

Erza: (attacking)

Aira: (gasps)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fuu: (growls) Emerald Typhoon!

Erza: (blocks)

Umi: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Fuu, it's me, Umi.

Umi Ryuuzaki (龍咲 海 Ryūzaki Umi) is the Magic Knight of Water. Despite being a beautiful and elegant girl, with a tall model-like figure and long, flowing blue hair, she actually has a short temper, and was initially shown to be the most skeptical of the three. Later on, however, between the three Magic Knights, she took on the mantle of the Big Sister and proved to be very protective of her two best friends, Fuu Hououji and Hikaru Shidou. She is voiced by Yoshida Konami in the Japanese Dub and Wendee Lee in the English Dub. Not afraid to speak her mind, Umi sometimes comes across as a selfish person. However, she cares deeply about her friends. She panics quickly, but under her impulsive behaviors lies an optimistic and caring young lady. This helped to raise her hidden power level beyond her own expectations many times. She uses rapiers well because she fences. Her first weapon is a rapier, a very thin sword. Then she receives a rapier of Escudo that melts into water whenever anyone else touches it. Her magical element is Water. Umi Ryuuzaki came from a very wealthy family with parents who both doted on her, as she is an only child. As a result of this upbringing, she grew up as a slight spoiled brat with a hidden short temper. She is someone who could freely speak her mind that sometimes comes across a selfish person. Her short temper is hidden under a calm exterior which could be destroyed by two things that she cannot stand the most; the unnatural occurences in Cephiro and Mokona's slightly frustrating yet adorable behavior. But, that was only on the surface. She is actually a very protective and sensitive person who worried endlessly about the well being of the ones closest to her, namely Hikaru and Fuu. Her protectiveness of her two friends is over the top, she would be willing to risk her life to save theirs if the situation needs it. She is the type of person who would tease someone they like endlessly, but when they are in trouble, she would be the first one lending a hand. She is slightly impulsive and often would talk without thinking. Umi is also a sligtly tsundere type who deny all the good things she'd done when pointed by other people. Though she matures throughout the season, she is still completely clueless about love. When in battle, she is calm, cold and controlled, much like the flow of her respective element. A prideful warrior, she won't back down from a fight, even though the fight was to her disadvantage as shown when she fought against Tatra and Tarta of Chizeta. Her loyalty to her comrades are unquestionable and her fierce determination to protect those she loves is what made her a tough opponent to beat. As fierce and calm she may be, Umi has one weakness. The one thing she hated the most is to be left alone. Umi was born from rich parents. She's the sole daughter of the family and her parents doted on and spoiled her, resulting in her having great affection for them. This was also the cause of her early spoiled and uncaring personality during the start of the series. However, the situation demanded Umi to mature on her own, and she did develop her own personality. In the anime Umi, is shown to be romanitcally interested in Clef. However, at the end of the second season, Umi stops herself from declaring her love to him; she feared that her love was unrequited. On the other hand, Ascot develops a heavy crush on Umi in both the anime and manga, resulting in his changed, more adult appearance. Ascot says he doesn't mind his love being unrequited, as long as he could feel that way. In the manga, Umi didn't show any obvious interest in either Ascot or Clef, however, she still seeks out Clef for comfort. Because of her Fencing background, the weapon that she uses is a fencing-like sword. Her technique is thrust and parry, which usually gives the enemy a One Hit K.O. She is also the fastest one among the three magic knights and second only in offense under Hikaru. Her technique concentrates more on effecting the enemy and boosting her speed. Umi is a tall, beautiful girl with flowing silver blue hair and blue eyes. Umi's school uniform has a blue jacket, white blouse, orange necktie, and a light blue skirt and white petticoat. When she arrives in Cephiro, she recieves white and gold armor lined with sapphires. When Umi's armor evolves for the last time, she wears a black leotard with blue armor at the top with a blue cape. Despite her lovely model-like appearences, Umi is actually short-tempered and sometimes arrogant and doubtful.

Aira: Hm... She can't hear you...

Umi: I'll get her out. Water Dragon!

Umi's first spell that was conjured by her will to protect Hikaru, who was fighting a losing battle against Alcyone. This attack comes in the form of a large eastern dragon that was hurled at the enemy. This is the spell she uses the most.

Aira: Hm... Now, since we introduced, (takes out mask) I'll use Zero Airspace.

Uzu: (wearing a green with white eyes Phantom Lord symbol on his neck) Do it.

Uzu Sanageyama (猿投山 渦 Sanageyama Uzu?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. After having his eyes sewn shut, Uzu started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia , he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. When his eyes were restored after gaining his Supreme War Regalia, he wore his bandanna around his forehead instead of his eyes. At the start of the series Uzu is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. However, this changed after his humiliating defeat by Ryūko. Humbled by the loss he goes to great lengths to redeem himself afterwards, losing his laid back demeanor and gaining new found conviction. As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Three years ago before his time at Honnōji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki Kiryūin when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnōji - as an ultimate stage where he can unleash his full strength. He was the last of the Elite Four to join Satsuki.

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Dance, my swords!

Umi: Water Dragon!

Aira: (gasps)

Archeops: It's over...

Aira: Right.

Together: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Umi: Good job, Erza.

Blaziken: We defeated Aira and Archeops.

Erza: Right.

Fuu: For that, we'll give you the Wind badge and Tornadus.

Erza: Thank you.

Aang: And we're sorry...

Musa: (normal) We didn't mean to.

Stella: That's okay!

Bloom: We already know...

Linoone: You do?!

Erza: Yes.

Umi: Come on.

Uzu: Hm...You know, since you have defeated all the members of the Element 4, the Giant has stopped.

Natsu: That's good!

Charizard: Yeah!

Bloom: That's great news!

Erza: Right.

Blaziken: Now, we'll need to stop Jose.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sue: We found you...

Sue (スー Sū) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.[1] She is an anime-exclusive character. Sue has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her usual attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet. [1] She would retain this same appearance when she comes to see Natsu and company perform their play after the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail conflict is over.[2] Later, during her cameo at the Fantasia Parade, she sports an entirely new outfit. She loses her purple jester hat and reddish-pink bandages, and gains a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.[3] Sue has a typical Phantom Lord Guild member attitude; she is sadistic, cruel, and enjoys insulting her opponents when she has them at her mercy, as seen during her fight against Loke. She, along with her partner Boze, seems to be terrified of angering their Guild Master, as it only took a casual comment by Gajeel about placing the blame on them for the beating of Lucy Heartfilia for them to be silenced.[1] However, after Phantom Lord's war with Fairy Tail (in which the former lost and was forced to break up),[4] she became much more friendly, gushing over how awesome Fairy Tail Mages are,[4] and later coming to see Team Natsu's play,[2] along with making an appearance at the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia.[3] She is later shown to be extremely fond of small animals, as shown when she brings a piece of raw meat specifically for Happy, but is unskilled at actually identifying them properly, referring to the Exceed as a "little red doggie", despite Happy being a blue cat.[2] Her Magic utilizes numerous mirrors, which are used to absorb and reflect an enemy's attacks, as well as to temporarily disable an opponent's movements.

Dusknoir: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Yeah...

Dusknoir is a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar. Dusknoir has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on its back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. It has a wispy tail in place of feet. The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. However, the anime has also shown it protecting people from being taken to the spirit world. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places.

Pokedex: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well.

Reed: (growls)

Smeargle: You...!

Boze: (sighs) This?

Boze (ボーズ Bōzu) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.[1] He is an anime-only character. Boze is a dark-skinned bald man. He wears a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of these lenses being mostly broken.[1] In his initial appearance, both of his lenses seem to be intact, and his glasses appear to be black-framed instead of their usual gold.[2] Like his partner Sue, Boze displays a typical Phantom Lord Guild attitude: he is cruel, vicious, and enjoys mocking opponents as he attacks them, as seen when he uses his Sound Magic against Reedus. He, like his fellow guildmate Sue, is also terrified of his Guild Master, Jose, as it took just one threat by Gajeel of placing the blame of Lucy Heartfilia's injuries on the two of them to shut the man up.[1] He seems to be impressed by anyone or anything that possesses great strength, as seen when Reedus summoned three Vulcans with his Roar of Silver technique,[1] or when he compliments the strength of Fairy Tail' Mages after Natsu defeats Gajeel.[3] After the conclusion of the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail Guild War, which resulted in Phantom Lord's defeat and disbanding, he gains a new respect for Fairy Tail,[3] particularly Natsu[3] and shows up to support them when Team Natsu performs in a play,[4] and when Fairy Tail holds their annual Fantasia Parade.[5] Boze's Magic is based on sound. His attacks utilize various levels of sound intensity, which can either stun his opponent or knock them unconscious.[1]

Loudred: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol necklace) They seem to be serious!

Loudred is a blue boxy-shaped bipedal Pokémon. It has a huge mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth on each corner. When its mouth is open, its large tongue and throat are visible. When the mouth is closed, its top teeth may or may not show. It has a stubby nose above its prominent mouth. It has two circular ears on the ends of short stalks. The ear insides ringed with black and purple, and the back of the ears ringed with black. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. There is a yellow circle on each foot's underside. Its back has a yellow pattern that resembles sound waves. Loudred has a powerful voice that can blast wooden houses into splinters and knock over trucks. Its round ears are used as loudspeakers and it becomes temporarily deaf after it stops shouting. It stomps its feet on the ground to build up power. It lives in caves.

Pokedex: Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon. Loudred has a voice powerful enough to blast a wooden house into splinters. Its round ears act as speakers.

Giga: You're not getting Lucy and Gardevoir!

Reed: Yeah! We'll fight you!

Smeargle: Right!

Gajeel: Bring it.

Reedus: Pict Magic: Roar of Silver!

Roar of Silver is an anime-only Pict Magic Spell. The caster draws three Vulcans on their body, and then, after calling forth their Magic seal, launches them at their opponent.[1]

Smeargle: Sketch: Flamethrower!

Giga: Fist of the Fist of Objet D' Art: Homing Objects!

Chowder: (wearing a light purple with white stripes Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) Uh-oh.

Chowder is the protagonist of Chowder. He is an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal. He was his apprentice until the series finale where he took over the catering company. Chowder is what the people call a purple cat/bear/rabbit (In Endive's Dirty Secret Mung said he is a robot). He has a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and at times has pants on. When he removes his hat, he has two shorter ears like a rabbit's. Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. There have been times when he has a darker personality and will go berserk if he does not have food in a limit of time (one minute). He is very loyal to Mung and has called him Papa showing he thinks him as a father figure.

Munchlax: (wearing a light purple with white stripes Phantom Lord symbol necklace) It's coming this way!

Munchlax is a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seems to resemble a dress. Munchlax has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It is a hyperactive Pokémon. It does not mind walking and running from place to place as it looks for food. Munchlax tends to store food in its long fur, although it sometimes forgets about its hidden food. It can also eat many servings of food at a time, and rarely gets full. Munchlax can gulp down food without chewing. Munchlax eats the most food of any Pokémon besides its evolution, Snorlax. It will eat nearly anything.

Pokedex: Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.

Sue: I'll handle this! Mirror Magic: Form Mirrors!

Form Mirror is an anime-only Mirror Magic Spell. The user creates several mirrors that can absorb the opponent's attacks and reflect them back at the caster.[1]

Giga: Huh?!

Smeargle: It absorbs all our attacks!

Reed: Impossible!

Villager: That's Mirror Magic.

Villagers are the main NPCs (Non Player Characters) in the Animal Crossing series, and there are currently around 460 of them. They live simple, quiet lives scattered around the player's town. On the release of Animal Crossing: Wild World, villagers started to specialize in hobbies, such as fishing, finding fossils, collecting insects - to name but a few. They are all animals, as the title of the series, Animal Crossing, suggests, and they come in a variety of species, from mice to elephants. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf villagers are more interactive. They occasionally plant flowers, shake trees or even buy items from the shop. Villagers move into the town at random, and there is no way to determine who will move in next until their house is set unless the player has convinced the villager to move in from the Campsite. Each villager initially comes with a unique interior house design, which will gradually change over time depending on what furniture they request (as well as insects, fish, fossils, and clothes) or they obtain. When villagers talk to other villagers clothing change is a frequent occurrence. The villager's house can be entered if they are either inside or within the same acre. Villagers have varying "sleep cycles", and the house remains locked while they are sleeping. The player cannot see inside chests, wardrobes, or any other type of storage units inside a villager's home; when the player opens one, a specific message will appear relating to each wardrobe, some references to other Nintendo games. The player also cannot turn lights off inside of a villager's home. As aforementioned, villagers appear as animals within each game in the series. Being of anthropomorphic nature, they stand on two feet with the same posture and poise as the human playable characters do. They also wear clothes and makeup, giving them a human appearance. They are capable of acting out different perceived, human emotions from crying to rejoicing, which are considered impossible in most animal species. The playable character can learn these emotions from Dr. Shrunk and Frillard (City Folk). There are different personalities and characteristics found in villagers. All villagers share the same interests and hobbies, but some are more apparent in individual personalities than others. There are several personalities: cranky, jock, lazy and smug, which are male villager personalities, and snooty, peppy, normal and uchi, which are female personalities. The different personalities share similar traits, especially the male and female equivalents. There are many common characteristics of villagers. For instance, cranky and normal villagers are both set at mature behavior, snooty and jock villagers act self-centered, and peppy and lazy villagers act like children. In addition to this, some lazy and normal villagers tend to be kinder and calmer, peppy and jocks seem to be upbeat, and snooty and cranky seem to be rude. Both ideas of villager equivalents have information to support themselves, but there are no official villager equivalents. There are some new personalities added in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The starting villagers are the first villagers the player has in their town when they start a new game. The amount of Starting Villagers differs in each game. In Animal Crossing there were 6, in Animal Crossing: Wild World there were 3. In Animal Crossing: City Folk, the amount was reverted to 6. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the amount of starting villagers is 5; however, there cannot be an uchi or a smug villager as a starting villager. Initially in original Animal Crossing, there are 6 villagers in the town when the player moves in. The maximum number is 15. Once 15 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers will attempt to move out to allow a new villager to move in. Villagers have a unique role in Animal Crossing that is not so apparent in Animal Crossing: Wild World. During town events, they gather and celebrate in different areas of the town to partake in different events. Most noted is during the New Year's Eve celebrations, where they gather around the town pond (in future releases, they are simply scattered around town, and have special conversations revolving around the festivities). During Summer and Winter, a random villager may appear in the town and live inside a tent or an igloo for the day, where they will offer to play games with the player and give the chance to obtain unique items. In future game releases, they are not a source of rare, unique furniture, but become a means of gaining furniture through trades. They also do not camp out, and only live in their homes. Initially in Animal Crossing: Wild World, there are 3 villagers in the town when the player moves in, out of a possible 8. Once 8 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers may move out, to allow another new villager to move in, lowering the number to 7 until the new villager moves in. Although villagers do have a similar role as they do in Animal Crossing, they do have a few new features. When the playable character befriends them, they are likely to give the player a picture of themselves, as proof of their friendship. Each picture has a unique quote for each villager, which can be read when the picture is placed in the player's house and clicked. There are no tents or igloos in Animal Crossing: Wild World. They are also competitive in Wild World, a feature unique to the game. During some conversations, they may ask the player if they want to see who can catch the biggest fish or find the rarest insect. These are games which are similar to the Fishing Tourney and Bug-Off. During these events, when two villagers meet they will not talk. Another new feature were the rumors that some villagers were dating. This could be discovered by talking to some of the villagers in the town, who would either be gossiping about the two villagers, or one of the two villagers in the relationship. Usually, it is snooty villagers who gossip. There was no proof, however, of the two villagers dating, other than through conversation. This feature is not present in Animal Crossing: City Folk and later games. Unlike the first game, the villagers walk at a much slower pace than the player, which is continued through Animal Crossing: City Folk. Initially in Animal Crossing: City Folk, there are 6 villagers in the town when the player moves in. The maximum number is 10. Once 10 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers will attempt to move out to allow a new villager to move in. Villagers have a slightly different role than in Animal Crossing: Wild World. They no longer compete against the player, as this feature was the prominent feature within the Bug-Off and Fishing Tourney events. They do, however, have a new feature which is playing Hide-and-Seek, where a group of up to 3 villagers hide around the town; behind trees, signs and buildings (but never in them). They no longer give out pictures of themselves when they become friends with the player. Villagers now talk about the glamour and style found within the city, a new area found in the game. It is the only place in any of the games to find villagers who are not residents in the player's town. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, villagers now both water and plant flowers, shake trees, read the bulletin board and sit on benches and stumps, and in addition pictures and dating gossip are brought back.

Lucy: Mirror Magic?

Villager: Mirror Magic is a Caster Magic that involves the use of mirrors. A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object. The caster is also capable of creating multiple separate mirrors to absorb and then reflect an opponent's attacks. Thus far, it has only been seen reflecting physical blows, therefore it is unknown if it is able to reflect any other forms of attack. Another use of this Magic is to entrap the opponent. The caster can create multiple mirrors around the target, rendering them unable to move.

Sue: Now, I'll throw it back!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: (gasps) Everyone!

Gajeel: That was easy.

Giga: (panting)

OVER: Now, we'll be taking you.

Lucy: No!

Gardevoir: You're not capturing us without a fight!

Loke: Lucy!

Litleo: Gardevoir!

Together: It's Loke and Litleo!

Gajeel: (growls)

Loke: We're here to save you...

Scyther: You?! (laughing)

Scizor: We'll defeat you easily.

Boze:Sound Magic: Disturbed!

Disturbed is an anime-only Sound Magic Spell. The user brings musical notes up from the ground beneath the target that produce a loud screeching noise, dealing great damage to the opponent.[1]

Together: (screams)

Litleo: Make it stop!

Sue: Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!

Together: Huh?! (screams)

Lucy: Loke!

Gardevoir: Litleo!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Steelix: Now, it's capture time!

Together: No! Someone, help us!

Gajeel: It's no use.

Steelix: They can't save you now.

Sue: Right.

Boze: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: (chuckling) Look at the number of Shade.

Seviper: They increased.

Honchkrow: What should we do now?

Jose: I know... We'll just join the fight.

Seviper: Okay.

Honchkrow: Gajeel, you watch Lucy and Gardevoir.

Gajeel: Right.

Jose: Good...

_Downstairs... _

Erza: (wakes up) (yawns) Natsu, Charizard.

Natsu: Yeah?

Blaziken: You need to let your sleeping power awake.

Charizard: Why?!

Erza: Because you will be the one to surpass me and Blaziken.

Blaziken: Right.

Umi: And go save Lucy and Gardevoir.

Together: Right!

Luffy: We'll be back!

Goku: Yeah!

Erza: Right...

Blaziken: Hm...

Fuu: Should we go with them?

Erza: No. They could handle it.

Aang: Okay.

Erza: All of you will stay with me.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: (wakes up)

Donphan: (wakes up) Huh?

Porlyusica: You're awake.

Audino: That's good.

Makarov: (stands up)

Porlyusica: Makarov, Donphan, you need rest.

Zecora: She's correct. Resting is the answer.

Makarov: I don't need rest!

Donphan: We need to fight!

Porlyusica: But,...

Makarov: No ''buts''!

Donphan: We're going!

Together: (leaving)

Porlyusica: (sighs)

Audino: As usual, he won't listen.

Porlyusica: Right... Huh?

Zecora: Something wrong?

Porlyusica: I feel his powers are coming back to them.

Audino: Me, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Gray! Elfman! Mirajane!

Blaziken: Beartic! Aggron! Lopunny!

Everyone: Hey!

Gray: We're glad we found you.

Beartic: Yeah!

Mirajane and Lopunny: Congratulations on your victroy.

Erza: Thanks...

Toph: Now, the Giant has stopped.

Clay: And we to defeat Jose, Seviper, and Honchkrow.

Everyone: Right!

Jose: You mean ''us''?

Everyone: (gasps)

Jose: (chuckling)

Mirajane: It's Jose.

Seviper: Suprised to see us?

Elfman: Not the slightest!

Aggron: Yeah!

Jose: Well, how 'bout now?!

Everyone: (grunts)

Toshiro: Everyone!

Everyone: (groans)

Mirajane: We can't get up.

Lopunny: Yeah...

Erza: Everyone! You...!

Blaziken: We'll kill you!

Jose: C'mon.

Seviper: Fight us.

Erza: All right!

Blaziken: Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (attacking)

Blaziken: High Jump Kick!

Seviper: Venostrike!

Blaziken: (dodging)

Jose: You're strong.

Erza: (chuckling) Thank you...

Fuu: Erza!

Aang: You shouldn't be standing!

Blaziken: Why?!

Jose: Because you were hit by Jupiter.

Seviper: Listen to your little friends.

Erza: (growls) Shut up!

Blaziken: Our friends are the strength to our hearts!

Jose: Than, we'll destroy you.

Seviper: Right...

Honchkrow: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (grunts)

Gardevoir: (panting)

Sue: Hey!

Boze: You know that Master Jose wants Lucy and Gardevoir alive!

Chowder: Yeah!

Gajeel: We're bored.

Villager: Make it stop!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Lucy: They're right.

Steelix: Huh?

Gardevoir: Phantom Lord is pretty weak.

OVER: (ball turns into yellow) Weak?!

Lucy: Yeah...

Gajeel: We'll show you weak! (hits Lucy and Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: Go ahead.

Lucy: Kill us.

Everyone: Kill you?!

Gardevoir: If you do, Fairy Tail will hunt you down for eternity.

Gajeel: All right. We'll have it your way.

Everyone: Don't!

Nabbit: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) This is bad!

Nabbit is an enemy introduced in New Super Mario Bros. U and a playable character in New Super Luigi U. The name "Nabbit" is a play on the words "nab" and "rabbit". Nabbit is a thief who steals items from Toad Houses and runs away with them in his bag. He is a purple rabbit with round eyes, long ears, and black limbs. He also wears a white handkerchief with a drawing of a large mouth with sharpened teeth, similar to Bowser Jr.'s mask, as well as orange shoes and white gloves. He resembles a Ninji.

Natsu: Lucy!

Charizard: Gardevoir!

Together: Natsu! Charizard!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Nobody hurts them!

Charizard: And gets away of it!

Gajeel: (chuckling) This is getting excited.

Bo-bobo: OVER!

Croconaw: Scyther! Scizor!

Don Patch: We'll destroy you...!

FarFetch'd: Again!

Jelly: Be prepared!

Goodra: Yeah! For a battle!

OVER: Right! Prepared to die!

Everyone: Right!


	27. Episode 27: Fire Dragon Vs Iron Dragon

Episode 27: Fire Dragon Vs. Iron Dragon

Natsu: (attacking)

Charizard: Ember!

Gajeel: (dodging)

Steelix: Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (dodging) (flying)

Lucy: Wow...

Happy: I never seen Natsu so angry before!

Chowder: Me, either!

Goku: You'll pay for what you did to Lucy and Gardevoir!

Luffy: Yeah! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!

Gajeel: (grunts)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Triple Nosehair Threat!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Steelix: (grunts)

Croconaw: (chuckling) Rock-types don't stand water! (laughing)

Steelix: (growls)

Gajeel: (forms into sword)

Everyone: Huh?!

Kimiko: Judette Kick Flip!

Blaze: (twirls into a tornado of fire) (charging)

Gajeel: That won't work!

Blaze: Huh?! (screams) Ow...

OVER: (charging) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh!

OVER: Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword: Scissor Cyclone!

Jelly: Not this again!

Goodra: Yeah!

OVER: (screaming)

Bo-bobo: (uses Jelly as shield)

Jelly: What are you doing?! (screams)

Goodra: Jelly Jiggler!

OVER: (chuckling) You're next!

Bo-bobo: No! (dodging)

OVER: Huh?

Scyther: Air Cutter!

Scizor: Fury Attack!

Croconaw: (screams)

Gajeel: Now, time for Iron Dragon's Scales!

Iron Dragon's Scales (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron (just like Natsu Dragneel's flames), being even capable of stopping a charged, downward slash from the gargantuan sword of a physically powerful individual without fail, with the assailant claiming that his blade could easily crush iron.[1][2]

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Steelix, Mega Evolve!

Steelix: Right! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Luffy: Uh-oh!

Goku: Mega Evolution!

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Croconaw:Yeah!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Natsu: I'm ready! (punching) OW! THAT HURTS!

Gajeel: What's wrong? Your hand hurts?

Natsu: (growls)

Charizard: Air Slash!

Steelix: (chuckling) That tickles. Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (screams) Oof!

Luffy: (punching) Ow! Hurts so much!

Bo-bobo: He's strong now!

Croconaw: Yeah!

Natsu: I'll use Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gajeel: Hm! Iron Dragon's Roar!

Everyone: (screaming)

Chowder: This is awesome!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Together: Whoo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (panting)

Gajeel: (has a crack)

Natsu: I had enough of this crap.

Charizard: You need stop feeling us out.

Gajeel: Okay.

Steelix: We'll do what you say.

Kimiko: (growls)

Blaze: We're prepared for your attacks!

Bloom: (Bloomix form) Yeah! Flame Storm!

OVER: (slashes)

Bloom: (gasps) Impossible...

OVER: (chuckling)

Everyone: Let's do this!

Chowder: They're becoming serious!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Lucy: Natsu...

Gardevoir: Charizard...

Together: Please be careful...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside... _

AppleJack: Huh?!

Herdier: What are they doing?!

Sandy: They're colliding!

AppleJack: Colliding?!

Morrigan: Yes.

Woobat: This is bad!

Terry: And they're destroying the guild!

Rarity: We have to stop them!

AppleJack: Right! Herdier, Bite!

Herdier: Bite! Huh?! (screaming)

AppleJack: Herdier! (catches Herdier)

Herdier: It's strong.

Spike: Now, what?!

Rainbow: Let this one to me! (charging)

Shuckle: Straight ahead!

Rainbow: Right! (charging faster) (screaming) (kicking) Huh?!

Shuckle: It's doing nothing!

Rainbow: Come on! Stop destroying the guild! Right! now!

Shuckle: Yeah! Water Gun!

AppleJack: It's not working!

Herdier: Yeah!

Rainbow: Any ideas?!

Everyone: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Goku: Ki Blast!

OVER: (slashes)

Goku: You sliced my Ki Blast!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Luffy: (panting)

Gajeel: (eating iron)

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (dressing up as pig) That's playing dirty!

Don Patch: (dressing up as pig) Yeah!

Jelly: (dressing up as pig) Playing dirty is for the pigs!

Lucy: Than, why are you dressing like pigs?!

Steelix: Now, Gajeel has the strength to fight! Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (screaming) (panting)

Happy: We need to find a fire source!

Lucy: Right! Key of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: Moshi-moshi, my good people.

Everyone: Wow...

Sagittarius (サジタリウス Sajitariusu), "The Archer" (人馬宮 Jinbakyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Sagittarius, despite how people usually view him, is a tall, black-haired, lanky man wearing a horse costume. He has rustic, almost medieval style clothing. He carries a giant bow and has a giant quiver on his back. Sagittarius is very formal and respectful to his owner. He carries out his orders quickly, and always does what is in his capabilities. He also seems to take all of his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucy's request to create fire (initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame).[1] He has a habit of uttering the phrase "moshi moshi", which literally means "hello" in Japanese. Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use.[3] He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed;[18] such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Sylph Labyrinth sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed.[19] He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru.[20] He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows.[21] As evident of his role as an archer, Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, is composed of two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads.[24] While shown wielding the bow with his right hand when first summoned by Lucy,[3] Sagittarius always adopts the standard stance of a right-handed archer, wielding the bow with his left hand and aiming the arrow with the right one.[25]

Lucy and Gardevoir: Cool!

Happy: But, what's with the getup?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Okay! Sagittarius, could you shoot fire?!

Sagittarius: No.

Gardevoir: Oh...

Natsu: (screaming)

Gajeel: Look behind you...

Everyone: Huh?! (gasps) Fairy Tail!

All flashbacks of Natsu are shown.

Gajeel: (laughing)

Steelix: Perfect!

Everyone: (growls)

Blaze: You destroyed Fairy Tail!

Kimiko: Yeah!

OVER: Who cares?

Everyone: We care!

Mai: We'll destroy you!

Natsu: Yeah!

Charizard: Nobody ever mess with Fairy Tail!

Goku: We'll kill you!

Luffy: Right!

Everyone: (charging)

Gajeel: (hitting everyone)

Happy: Natsu!

Lucy: Charizard!

Gardevoir: Please help them!

Sagittarius: Okay~moshi! I'll create fire~moshi! (shoots machine)

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (eating fire)

Goku: All right!

Luffy: It's fire time!

Natsu: Right! Now, I'm fire up!

Amaterasu: We're ready!

Gajeel: This'll be interesting.

Steelix: Right...

Natsu: Nobody ever mess with Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gajeel: (chuckling) Iron Dragon's Roar!

OVER: What?!

Scyther: He stops it with his bare hands!

Charizard: We'll destroy anyone who mess with Fairy Tail!

Bloom: We'll defeat you for sure!

Gajeel: Okay.

Steelix: Let's start having fun.

OVER: Right...


	28. Episode 28: The Fall of Phantom Lord

Episode 28: The Fall of Phantom Lord

Natsu: I'll avenge Fairy Tail for all the damage you did!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gajeel: Bring it!

Natsu: (punching)

Gajeel: Impossible...

Natsu: This is for everyone you harmed and for destroying my guild!

Goku: Right! Kame... Kame... Ha!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-Fu-U!

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Steelix: (growls) Gyro Ball!

Charizard: (grunts)

Bloom: Hm...

Mai: (throwing fans)

Gajeel: (catches fans)

Mai: (kicking) You're strong.

Gajeel: Thanks. Been training. (throwing Mai)

Mai: Ow...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haru: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on his neck) Natsu! Charizard!

Haru Glory (ハル・グローリー Haru Gurōrī?) is the Rave Master. He is the heir to Rave, the only one capable of wielding it and destroying Dark Bring. He is the main protagonist of Rave Master. Haru has silver hair and dark gray-blue/purple eyes. He always wears a necklace that his father gave him when he was little, and a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet he is seen wearing throughout most of the series and the ring on his right middle finger. His left ear has two earrings. Haru is a very compassionate person, always smiling, even without reason. He is devoted to his friends, becoming very angry when one of them gets hurt.

Natsu: Huh?!

Tsunayoshi: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) We have something that'll help you

Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is the main protagonist of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrown into fulfilling the role as the tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent Mafia Famiglia in the world, forcing him to gather his own Guardians to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated and willing to fight for the protection of his friends, family, and Famiglia is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the Mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving escaped Mafia exiles, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola, ten years in the future, the Millefiore Famiglia, a rival Famiglia in the process of eliminating the Vongola which ended with Tsuna defeating the rival Famiglia's leader, Byakuran, a battle with the Simon Famiglia, former ally of the Vongola, caused by the first generation Mist Guardian Daemon Spade's meddling, and the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, a battle fought to free one Arcobaleno from their curse, Tsuna fighting for Reborn. As the main protagonist of the series, Tsuna appears in all the series' video games, as well as special appearances in both Shōnen Jump compilation games, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. He also appears in the Hidden Bullet light novels, albeit in a minor role. On July 8, 2008, Pony Canyon released a character CD containing media from both his and Reborn's voice actors. At the beginning of the series, Tsuna is an ordinary junior-high student known in school as "No Good Tsuna" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact which Tsuna freely admits. Tsuna is generally depicted as comically horrified by the outrageous actions of those around him, generally causing him to become nearly hysterical, especially by Reborn's training methods. His lack of confidence and tremendous lack of luck generally contrast humorously with the positions of leadership and external pressure Reborn puts him in. Despite his title, he seems an earnest individual with great potential; unfortunately, Reborn discovers that often the only way to force Tsuna to fulfill this potential is to put him in a life or death situation. Although told by others that he is to be the 10th generation Vongola Boss, Tsuna is generally unwilling to take part in anything that has to do with the Mafia. He always denies the fact that he is a going to be Mafia Boss and tries to avoid anyone and anything involved with the Mafia, clinging to any element of an ordinary life he can, even stating that his Guardians and subordinates are just his friends and upperclassmen. Later, though he dislikes the violent history inherent in the Mafia, stating that he would rather destroy the Vongola Famiglia then to accept such a heritage, Tsuna is grateful for the friends he has made since meeting Reborn. He cares a lot for his Famiglia and puts himself in the way of danger and even death in order to protect the members. Tsuna's personality has developed greatly since the beginning of the manga, from being a cowardly, useless individual who gave up easily, to an individual of great resolve to do whatever he must do to protect the companions he has made. Later, he is depicted as being comfortable with leadership, as the others in his Famiglia look to him for decisions he dispenses without hesitation. The Tsuna of the future is said to be deceased, having been gunned down; however, not without making arrangements for the future. It is later revealed that the bullet used to gun down Tsuna was just another special bullet (similar to Dying Will Bullet) that replaced the normal bullet in the gun, the deed done by Shoichi Irie. Presumably, the future Tsuna has now settled comfortably into the role of the tenth Vongola Boss and has been shown to be much more confident, entrusting the task to defeat Byakuran to his past self. There have been many similarities between Tsuna and the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto, including physical appearance, fighting techniques, and weapons used. Both of their personalities are likely to be very similar as it has been shown that they have similar goals and ways of standards; for example, neither had problems with appointing Guardians from outside the Famiglia or accepting past enemies into their Famiglia. Both are also forgiving and unexceptionally kind, as shown on numerous occasions; despite claiming that he will never forgive his enemies, Tsuna would end up sympathizing with and eventually forgiving them, almost immediately regarding them as his allies. Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets or having taken certain pills), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. When a person is able to control the full potential and power of the Dying Will they are able to go into (Hyper) Dying Will Mode at any time. Reborn said that any one has the potential to do this, but not many people can withstand the training phases. Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Tsuna usually wears this Ring around his neck, but he wears it behind his right glove when he is fighting. In the future, both Future Tsuna and Present Tsuna learned how to release Sky Flames with the Harmony characterization. Tsuna is also able to open any kind of Box Weapon using the Sky Flames produced by the Sky Vongola Ring, though the power is less than those opened with the original Flame attribute. In addition, it can also not bring out the true potential of the box weapons. During his battle with Byakuran, a manifestation of Vongola Primo appeared and granted Tsuna and his Guardians the true power of the Vongola Rings. As a result, Tsuna's Flames and techniques have dramatically increased in power. After Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola were told that they couldn't take the Vongola Boxes with them. But with Verde's help, the Vongola Boxes were turned into Rings and were brought back to the present with the Vongola. A newly formed ring created by combining the Sky Vongola Ring and Vongola Box Ring (Natsu). Created by Reborn's pet, Leon. At first, they appear to be white, wool mittens, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. Though otherwise identical to the X-Gloves the Vongola Ring Version Gloves have a large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. The new gloves now seem to be mostly red, unlike the previous gloves' black. The normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem in the middle now has a red cross on top of it reading "Vongola Famiglia," and Flame type designs cover the bases of the gloves. Also, as part of the gear, a leg bangle has been added. This bangle is similar to the Ring of the Sky Version X, as it is connected by a chain to a simple belt with an "X" as a buckle. These are spun from special Flame Resistant Cloth made by Leon and are capable of withstanding the Dying Will Flame to an extent. Created by Spanner, these Special Contacts display a targeting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the Flames in both X-Gloves. Using these Contacts, Tsuna is able to maximize the power of the X-Burner without propelling himself. The Contacts are apparently interfaced with his earphones. Created by Giannini during the Future Arc, as a method of communication during the Merone Base invasion. Per Reborn's request, this headset is able to project holograms to allow Reborn to help Tsuna from a distance. Spanner later linked the headsets to the contact lenses he created to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner. The present Spanner created upgrades for these along with upgrades for the contact lenses. Lancia gave this Ring to Tsuna before the latter left with Basil for Italy. Tsuna brought it with him to the future, and found out that it was a special ring until it was detected by a Strau Mosca shortly after meeting Lal Mirch. It also protected him from Byakuran's Mini White Dragon. In the manga, Tsuna has a Honda 250cc NSR Rothmans. In the anime, the airbikes have identical appearances aside from differences in coloration, so Tsuna's color is primarily white with some blue. Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon, which takes the form of a young lion with a mane made of Sky Flames. Through Cambio Forma, Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony characterization. This is the Vongola Gear version of Natsu, Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon. With the upgrade, Natsu has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on his forehead. Natsu is capable of merging directly with Tsuna for the latter's Cambio Forma. Natsu fuses with Tsuna and his Vongola Gear X-Gloves and turns into flame-patterned arm thrusters. These thrusters can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit Flames powerful enough to escape the gravity of a black hole. Natsu fuses with Tsuna's right Vongola Gear Glove and turns into a gauntlet used by the first Vongola Boss.

Haru: Catch!

Natsu: The Keystone!

Charizard: And Charizardite X!

Natsu: Now, we could Mega Evolve!

Charizard: Right! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Everyone: Woah!

Chowder: So awesome!

Munchlax: Cool!

Villager: This must be Mega Evolution! So cool...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Natsu: (punching)

Goku: Kame... Kame... Ha!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-Fu-U!

Haru: (swings sword)

Tsunayoshi: (punching)

Croconaw: Water Gun!

FarFetch'd: Fury Attack!

Bloom: Dragon Storm!

Blaze: (twirls fire)

Kimiko: Judette Kick Flip!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Gajeel: Huh?!

OVER: This is gonna hurt!

Scyther: Yeah!

Scizor: Brace yourself!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (gasps)

Happy: Gajeel and OVER are defeated!

Charizard: (normal) All right!

Natsu: We did it!

Goku: Yeah!

Luffy: That was awesome!

Sue: I can't believe it!

Boze: They defeated Gajeel and OVER!

Chowder: Awesome!

Munchlax: Cool!

Villager: Amazing!

Chowder: You were so cool!

Munchlax: We want to be just like you!

Together: Please teach us!

Natsu: Um...

Charizard: (chuckling)

Natsu: Stop laughing!

Charizard: Sorry... (laughing)

Goku: (laughing)

Luffy: Hilarious!

Natsu: STOP!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (panting) (attacking)

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) Geez... High Jump Kick!

Seviper: Venoshock!

Blaziken: (dodging)

Fuu: They're really using everything they got!

Aang: Incredible!

Linoone: I never seen someone like this before!

Raimundo: Me, either!

Musa: Go, Erza! Go, Blaziken! Don't stop now! Keep going!

Jose: (growls) That Makarov and Donphan...

Seviper: Why do they get the strongest teammates?!

Rias: What are you talking about?!

Jose:You see, he has you in his guild.

Seviper: And we want to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up.

Erza: Not in our watch!

Jose: But, they have Laxus, Mystogan, you, and Lucy, whose family is very wealthy and that means tons of money.

Seviper: Yeah...

Raimundo: Hey! Watch out!

Erza: Huh? (grunts)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

Together: We're stuck! (screaming while being electricuted)

Raimundo: That's so uncool!

Musa: Yeah!

Erza: You are so pitiful.

Seviper: What?!

Blaziken: Lucy and Gardevoir are having finical troubles.

Erza: And they made friends at Fairy Tail as a mage.

Blaziken: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: Well, that's so touchy.

Seviper: But, we'll be getting the money of the Heartfilia family by kidnapping Lucy and Gardevoir.

Jose: You see, the war had nothing to do with Lucy's father.

Everyone: What?!

Seviper: That's right. It was our own jealousness that cause the war to happen.

Raimundo: You lied!

Musa: Yeah!

Fuu: That wasn't nice!

Erza: (growls) Well, what if I just kill myself?

Jose: Huh?

Blaziken: We don't want to be a liability for Fairy Tail.

Erza: So, we'll just kill myself for Fairy Tail's sake.

Raimundo: No way!

Jose: Alright. (possesses sword) Prepare to...

Everyone: Huh?!

Makarov and Donphan: Hmph!

Everyone: Makarov! Donphan!

Erza: You're alright!

Blaziken: (normal) Yeah!

Jose: My, you're feeling so much better than before.

Donphan: That's right!

Makarov: We'll fight you off!

Jose: But, this would be catalysic.

Donphan: We don't care as long for the guild's sake!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zecora: Something is destroying nature.

Porlyusica: You're right.

Audino: What's making nature to suffer?

Zecora: No clue.

Porlyusica: Than, we'll investigate.

Zecora: Right...

Mystogan: Excuse me?

Porlyusica: Huh? (turns around)

Audino: Um, yes?

Wheezing: Do you have an apple?

Porlyusica: (thinking) They must be the ones that collected Makarov and Donphan's magic and sped up their healing process.

Audino: (thinking) Yeah...

Zecora: Look up.

Everyone: Huh?

Mystogan: Those are the Phantom Lord subdivision flags.

Porlyusica: They must have defeated all the subdivisions all by themselves!

Audino: Impossible...

Zecora: Mystogan, Wheezing, is it okay if you could pick up these flags?

Audino: These people are very evil.

Mystogan: But, there is some people that are good.

Wheezing: And this is the righteous light that accompanies all things.

Porlyusica: I guess we have different point of view.

Audino: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Erza, Blaziken, leave.

Erza: Yes.

Everyone: We'll leave! (leaving)

Raimundo: Aw... I want to fight!

Musa: Not today!

Makarov: Let's begin. (charging)

Jose: Right.

Together: (using magic)

Donphan: Rollout!

Seviper: Wrap!

Donphan: (dodging)

Seviper: Huh?! Impossible!

Donphan: Thunder Fang!

Seviper: Ow!

Makarov: You're stronger than I thought.

Jose: Thanks. Been training.

Honchkrow: Night Slash!

Donphan: (dodging) Slam!

Honchkrow: (screaming)

Seviper: Venoshock!

Donphan: Rollout!

Seviper: (screaming)

Honchkrow: Ow!

Seviper: That hurts!

Donphan: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: You know, you have been a good role-model, you would have led the Magical World towards the future.

Jose: Who cares?

Seviper: We want to destroy you!

Makarov: Now, beg for mercy!

Donphan: Yeah!

Jose: (chuckling) Do your worst.

Makarov: Alright. Fairy Law!

Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō) is a Spell that is distinct to the Fairy Tail Guild. It is one of the three legendary Fairy Magics.[1] When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.[2] The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this Magic.[3] It is considered a very powerful Magic and is one of the rare legendary spells,[4] and also one of the three great Fairy Magics.[1] The spell's strength was so great that it defeated Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint, in a single blow.[2] According to the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht, Fairy Law is a deterrent Magic and is meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be released whenever the Caster feels like it.[5]

Jose: Huh?!

Seviper: Impossible!

Honchkrow: That's Fairy Law!

Donphan: Now we'll show you our true strength!

Makarov: That's right! Fairy Law will surely defeat you!

Donphan: Yeah!

Erza: I know that light.

Blaziken: It's Fairy Law.

All Phantom Lord members, expect Gajeel, Steelix, OVER, Scyther, Scizor, Bowser, Skarmory, Ganondorf, Jose, Seviper, and Honchkrow, has the Fairy Tail symbol (same color and same position).

Raimundo: Awesome!

Musa: Yeah!

Erza: A righteous light that slays the darkness.

Blaziken: It attacks only those whom the caster believes to be evil, so friends and foes are discerned.

Fuu: Amazing...

Umi: Yeah... Very impressive...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: (screaming) (now old)

Seviper: We're sorry!

Honchkrow: We shouldn't pick a fight with Fairy Tail!

Makarov: That's what we thought!

Donphan: Yeah!

Together: (leaving)

Archeops: Now's our chance, big guy.

Aria: Right...

Donphan: Rollout!

Together: (screaming) (passed out)

Makarov: Good job, Donphan.

Donphan: Thank you...

Makarov: And since the war is over...

Donphan: Fairy Tail had emerged victory.

Makarov: Right...


End file.
